Volume 1: Ichigo's new and old powers
by combatlighting
Summary: It was bad enough that he was a Substitute Soul Reaper now he gets bitten by a radioactive spider and after an incident which he could have stoped he learned that "With great power there must come great responsibility to protect those that cannot protect themselvs" Follow Ichigo as he struggles through his life as a human,Soul Reaper and as a new superhero Spider-Man
1. New powers

**Yo people combatlighting here and this is a new story this idea was too awesome for me to resist but enough about this message THE STORY BEGINS NOW**

 **##################################################################################################################**

 _Night had taken over Karakura Town with the star filled sky presenting itself as well. The streets were completely silent and most of the lights were turned off. However, inside the Kurosaki Clinic there was a much younger looking Ichigo, presumably around 9 years old, laying on his bed, and with his mother, Masaki, just putting the bed sheets on him._

 _"So Ichigo, when will you be able to beat Tatsuki someday?" Masaki asked with a bit of teasing on her part._

 _The childish Ichigo pouted his lips. "Ah come on mom! I managed to get a hit from her on the last match!"_

 _Masaki giggled at this. "So, what made you decide to take up karate anyways? I keep forgetting to ask you that." she asked._

 _The young Ichigo blinked his eyes from that. "Well uh, that one is a secret." he said._

 _"Oh come now, you wouldn't tell that to your own mother?"_

 _Kid Ichigo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head from that, but then he looked like he remembered something as he looked at his mother. "Hey mom, can I ask you something? There's something that's been going on in my mind for a while."_

 _"Oh?" Masaki said with curiosity, wondering what was something her child wanted to ask her. "And what that may be?"_

 _"So, let's say that you had the power to help someone, anyone for that matter. In fact, if you had the power to save strangers and you beat the bad guy that stood in your way, would you save those people?"_

 _Masaki looked at him with a surprised look on her face. This had caught her off guard, as she had never expected that her little Ichigo would ask her such a question like that. "I'm...not sure. Why do you ask something like that?"_

 _"Well, it's just that, I've been watching some cartoons lately, mainly superhero ones like the one with that Superman guy. He saves people all the time but he doesn't know who they are at all. There were some other ones where other characters had these cool superpowers like the one where someone has this weird watch that lets him turn into aliens and he saves people as well. I think there were more but I can't remember the names. So I had this thought where I asked myself… what if I had superpowers too? What would it be like to save some strangers that I don't know? To protect them?'_

 _Masaki paused for a moment to think about this carefully before she spoke. "Well I'm not sure how to say this correctly to you, but I just think that maybe it would be for the best right now if you could just focus on protecting the people that you're familiar with. I'm not sure if focusing on strangers would be such a good idea dear."_

 _"Hmmm, yeah I guess you're right. Night mom." Ichigo said turning over to his bed_

 _"Good night my little protector." she said in a smile as she went over at her son's door closing. "Make sure you always remember what you are."_

 _"Don't worry. I won't forget that."_

[6 years later]

(AN:This is after the Bount Arc and I know I hate that filler too)

Ichigo Kurosaki was having just another normal as normal as you can call if you have a super crazy violent father,an equally insane perverted friend,a clumsy ditzy naive and don't forget that he was a Soul Reaper well more of a typical normal morning for him...that was until his world would go upside down again when Ochi-Sensei came in carrying some glassing boxes where inside it were however didn't look like normal spiders oh some had their natural blackish colour most of it was blue and wasn't an expert on spiders but even he never heard of spiders that had red and blue colours also gave her a confused look as she gives each and every single student the boxes.

"Ochi-Sensei what's with the boxes?" Tatsuki raised her hand in confusion.

"It's a long story so I'll spare you some started like this-

Everyone but Ichigo was paying attention to her as his mind was being focused on the spider had black legs,it's round shape of the body was dark blue,and it had it's black widow symbol which was dark red and finally it's eyes were dark white as they were looking at him and he was looking at didn't know why but...something about the spider's colours seemed so...familiar as if he saw colours like these before

"go-igo-ICHIGO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Ochi barked snapping Ichigo out of his thouthoug

"Huh oh yeah I am"

Ochi sighs and pinches her nose "Whatever the instruction manual is on the right side of the box and yeah you'll know the rest...OH right I almost forgot I have exciting announcement we don't have not just 1 or 2 but FOUR new transfer students joining our classes TODAY"

Everyone but Chad,Uryu,Tatsuki and Ichigo who was focusing on his combat pass,before class started Tatsuki was able to see his pass to which he definetely remembers Jushiro saying that since the pass is very powerful it has a virtual barrier to which no normal human should be able to see how come Tatsuki is able to see it

[Timeskip]

It's been a day already and so far things were going except that his new combat pass...beeped or something because it freaking jumpscared him so thus he had to take an excuse which he hated a so called 'new transfer students' didn't show up which he didn't now he was currently taking care of his spider before Kon interrupted him.."I DON'T WANNA BE IN THIS BODY ANYMORE I WANNA BE IN MY HEAVEN.I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A CHICK MAGNET HERE DAMN IT" Kon wailed.

"I think you look better with a sock on your mouth and be quiet will you everyone in the whole house will hear you!" remarked Ichigo in annoyance

"Oh yeah well you're just jelaous that you're not as cudly as I am and this lion ain't be perfectly clear you're a pain in the butt I'm just being in your body all that peeping in the windows and under skirts didn't ruin my reputation it only ruined yours!"

Ichigo loses attention to the spider"Damn it Kon that better be a don't tell me you were doing something illegal there?!"

Kon anime cried"Being locked up was bearable when Rukia was around OH RUKIA PLEASE COME BACK COOOOOOOOME BAAAAAAAACK"

"Why you-" Ichigo sees a fly and quickly squashes it,opens the box quickly and lets the fly fall making his spider eat it's food but before he could fully close the box he hears his sister calling him

"Ichigo dinner is ready!" Yuzu called out

"Coming!"

Ichigo comes down stairs closing his door...but unknown to him he forgot to close the box letting the spider free

[10 minutes later]

Ichigo made it sure to eat his dinner as fast as possible because of his father attacking him now and there wasn't too much of he was going to his room and when he entered he saw Kon running while he was being chased by his spider

' _I forgot to close the box'_ thought Ichigo

"ICHIGO HELP ME THIS THING WON'T STOP CHASING ME" Kon was running in circles getting aeay from the dangerous spider who's white eyes were glaring

Ichigo began trying to catch the spider since there wasn't anything in his room useful to catch so he settled with his bare hands...hopefully it wouldn't bite him

It took a minute but he caught the he could put it back however it started crawling on his hand and it bit him

"OW" he shakes the spider of his hand and it crawls back to his cage as Ichigo hisses in pain."stupid spider...ow that freaking hurts and Ochi-Sensei told everyone NOT to get bitten"

"HA serves you right"

"Oh shut up...man that hurts" Ixhigo looks at the small hole that the spider bit him

[2 hours later]

Ichigo was about to sleep...when he started to breathe faster as if his life depended on body started to burn and he felt sick at the same head was pounding him as if someone kept hitting him with a steel beam over and over

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ichigo was holding his head in absolute pain his body throbbing ss he was rolling on the floor

[Yuzu and Karin's room]

Karin wakes up...startled when she could have sworn she heard something she carefully walks up to her sister shaking her shoulder

"Yuzu wake up" whispered Karin

Yuzu groaned looking at her sister with groovy eyes"K-Karin what is-

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH GOD IT HURTS IT HURTS"

This immediately fully woke Yuzu up as she and Karin started sprinting towards Ichigo's they opened it they saw their brother on the floor holding head as he was screaming in agony

"DAD" Yuzu screamed for her father who was already at the room pushing the door roughly

"Yuzu is everything alri-" sees Ichigo in his condition " Yuzu get the bed help me get Ichigo to the bed!"

They did as they were told and this was the last thing Ichigo heard as he goes uncounscious

[The next morning]

Ichigo opened his eyes but he blinked severeal times. He opened them again with his head tilting around looking where he was _am_ ' _Oh yeah I'm in the clinic...wait how did I end up here the last thing I remember was getting to bed and then...I felt pain,a lot of was like my insides were twisting and back really happend to me though'_

He then sees his sister Yuzu in her own nurse like outfit holding a tray with medical suplies which looked like it could fall right thing right now it actually was starting to fall,but something didn't seem right to Ichigo it was going in slow motion,really the blink of an eye he was on his drops his left shoulder under her to catch uses his right hand to catch the tray with the tips of his he slids it back and forth to catch the suplies that were falling which he manages to catch them all

"I-Ichigo?!"

Ichigo was dumbfounded of what he just was fast yes but he was never this wasn't even supposed to be this fast at was weirder was that it was just reflex nothing else." Yeah?"

Give him a break ok he didn't even know what to say right now

"You're awake already this is great I have to tell this to dad and Karin right now! Dad,Karin Ichigo is awake!

Ichigo: (murmurs) How did I do that

He was still puzzled how he even did was going so slow when that could have sworn he even felt a tingling vibration going inside his head as if he knew that would didn't get to think more as his entire family was here

"Hey Ichigo aren't you supposed to be in bed?" asked Karin

Yuzu perked her head up just now realizing "Oh right...you're supposed to be in bed Ichigo!"

"But...I feel fine" Ichigo stated and if he was honest even he had no idea how he was already fully okay

"So you say...then let's if...YOU CAN AVOID YOUR PAPA'S FAMOUS SPIN KICK" Isshin does so raising his leg doing a spinning kick like a lunatic

Ichigo felt that vibration in his head again as he bends backwards and thus Ishin misses and he hits the wall Ichigo bended so far backwards his head was touching the floor and yet to him he didn't feel any uncomfortable pain at and Yuzu look amazed"Ichigo...how did you do that that

 _That's what I wanna know'_ I...I have no idea" he whispered looking at hisbhamd

"Well however you did that it must look uncomfortable" commented Karin

"Not really why do you-

He then felt it again as he sees Ishin sliding on the floor no doubt trying to hit only did a perfected double backflip behind Isshin

"AHA so you can still do it after all" Isshin said impressed with a mock crazy smile

"Yes dad I can still avoid a stupid kick that never really works AT ALL because really it's so hard to dodge anyway...I'm just go take a shower quick kay" Ichigo goes to the bathroom leaving his father still on the floor and his sisters

[Bathroom]

' _Ok obviously something is wrong with me.I keep getting this vibration in my head that warns me of danger and somehow my agility increased tremendeously that's all I know of...for now after school I should go to Urahara's to see what's going on'_ thought Ichigo as he started brushing his teeth...before he notices his arm which had a lot of muscle then he should have

 _'WHAT THE'_ Ichigo backs up to a wall and looks at himself in the mirror. ' _Ok this is getting creepy I look like Bruce Lee but...more ripped,this is some sort of delayed circle of puberty or a gift from God...anything is possible I guess'_

Later on that day after the shower he immediately goes to school still replaying the events in head.' _But then how come I was able to do everything that shouldn't be possible for a normal I would have been able to problably to do all that as a soul reaper,but in my human form I shouldn't have been able to do all these things,well-_

Ichigo then felt that vibration again which was telling him to... looks to his right and to his shock he sees a car coming right at manages to jump out of his way

' _THAT...was close'_ But then he realized was STICKING to a wall.' _WHAT THE HELL'_ Ichigo was so shocked by this fact that he falls to the ground

Ichigo looks at his hands and there it tiny microscopic barbed cilia emerging from his fingertips as he looks at them in only had one thing in mind right no

"What's happening to me?!"

 **##################################################################################################################**

 **Sorry if I messed up some characters's is something that came in my imagination so yeah this is Ichigo becoming Spider-Man.I added some new things of the spider bite like for an example:Ichigo will have the same powers as Spider-Man except he will be as strong as Venom and there is a reason because think about the bite Peter was very on the other hand was stronger then Peter so yeah you problably connected the will be smarter in this story and try to be calm as possible unlike his brash cannon self who relied on luck and brute strength,sure he had moments of a plan (I think) but that only happend on last moments (I think).I also plan on introducing Marvel villains like Green Goblin,Carnage,Venom,Electro,Doc Ock,maybe Mysterio... will NOT use his spider powers for his gains since he already has a desire and he will NOT make a wrestling costume just to make it will also be Mary Jane,Gwen Stacy,Harry and Norman there will be a pairing and that is….Ichigo/Orihime/Mary IchiRuki but this is not your story.I will also make Orihime well less of a damsel in will be less afraid and not just rely on Ichigo to save you can also tell me what villains should I yeah last thing Ichigo will be very powerful in this too OP (at least I hope so) but still very one last thing if you guys are curious what the costume will look like it will look like in Avengers:Earth's mightiest heroes except the spider on his chest will be will look the same as in Spider-Man except it will be logo on the back will be round but the lines will be spike will be as long as when in AEMH when Spider-Man ripped Bushmaster's arm the second time and right when the camera turns to Spider-Man's back pause 's how long the spike lines will be.**

 **And yeah please leave rewievs so I can continue to write this story and increase my motivation.**

 **THE END**


	2. Becoming the Spider

**AN:Hey guys how's it yeah in case if you got confused of what the spider symbol on his chest will look like it will look the same in Sam Raimi's third spidey movie (I wouldn't have hated it that much if it wasn't for the emo God) except the logo will be black like the one in my profile picture that's in this story and Ichigo will NOT be too OP since it would be a waste of time writing this uhm what else OH right I have no idea WHEN will I have the symbiote.I don't want it to be like in fullbring or fake karakura arc since it would be stupid on my opinion,I'm gonna add it in Arrancar arc not sure when but I'll figure it out TO THE STORY**

[Karakura High]

It's been 10 minutes since what he called 'that incident' by that he meant him STICKING to currently he was thinking in his classroom.

' _How do I keep doing these things?_ ' he thinks back to the memory of catching the suplies and holding Yuzu with perfect balance easily ' _First I 've gotten faster'_ he thinks to the memory of him dodging his father's attacks with more ease then before ' _Then I've became more agile, where my human body could never do anything like that before_.'

He remembers how he backed up against the bathroom door, shocked. ' _After that I got physically stronger...I think? I'm not sure about that one. Since I haven't tested it out.'_ he replays the memory of him jumping away from the car, sticking to a wall before falling to the ground. ' _And finally, sticking to walls like a bug or….a spider!'_ A realization struck him! ' _OF COURSE! I should have figured it out sooner!'_

He thinks to the memory of the spider biting his hand. ' _That wasn't a normal spider ar all. It must have been some sort of a...radioactive or genetically enhanced modified spider that altered my DNA and it's venom must have somehow bonded to my chains making me more powerful_! _Ok_ , _I guess my intelligence has increased as well...not that I'm complaining. Althrough I doubt I'm as smart as Hat-and-Clogs. Though if my normal body has gotten stronger, then has my Soul body gotten stronger as well? Cause if it has, then that would be really good right now.'_

While he was thinking deeply to himself, he didn't notice a blonde haired guy who was sitting next to him. He has has brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut and many of his facial expressions reveal his upper teeth and he was wearing a regular high school uniform with a blue bowtie with bits of yellow.

"Well, looks like you and I are gonna be neighbours, yeah? I hope we can be friends. " Shinji said, politely sitting next to Ichigo

Ichigo snaps out of it. "Huh? Oh sure, why not." something about this guy felt odd... ' _This_ _guy isn't trigering the vibration in my head, but something about him feels weird..._ _I'll deal with it after school. I'm gonna go to my Inner World to see if anything's changed,test my new powers to see what else I can do'_ thought Ichigo.

"Wow there's a face I haven't seen for a long time."

"What are you talking-" Ichigo's head perks up looking to see who was talking to him right now and he thought that his eyes exploded as he saw the one person he thought he would never see again. There were also some new girls as well, but he never met them so that wasn't his concern.

"You gotta see the look on your face right now. It's completely priceless!"

"...Harry?!"

"Hey Ichigo" greeted Harry. "I'm back in town."

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki. "Tatsuki, have I finally lost my mind?!"

"I don't know anymore..." Tatsuki replied as she looked stunned by this.

"Oh you know each other?" Ochi said with curiousity

"You could say that."

"Well you can have a reunion later...now who remembers what we learned yesterday?"

[School roof]

The group were hanging in their usual place however they had some new member: Harry Osborn.

"Man Harry, I haven't seen you, well, forever." said Ichigo.

"And it's good to be back." Harry said.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion but how do you two know each other" Uryu asked

"Oh...it's sort of a long ,Harry this is Uryu, Chad, Mizuiro, and last but not least is Keigo who will be the death of me one day." Ichigo jokingly said.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!" Keigo whined

Harry whispers to Ichigo "Is he always like this?"

"Yup"

"You poor soul"

"So, how's your dad?"

"He's okay for the most part, along with Oscorp." Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders.

[scene change]

It's been a good day. Ichigo problably thought it was one of his better days, after all he got to meet his old friend and they kept couldn't have been happier...but right now he has to test out his new powers. He was still in his human form, and he wanted to enter his inner world...but he had no idea how. The only times he was in his inner world was when he was nearly dead.

' _This is problably really stupid and embarrasing but….maybe I can knock myself 'out? It's the only way I know right now...or maybe I can talk to Zangetsu. I haven't seen the old man for a while'_ thought Ichigo as his fingers rested on his chin.

Ichigo checks his head to see if anyone was here and sure enough there was nobody here at now he was in an abonded warehouse where people don't go there at now it was 20:21 so he was testing his new now he leaping,fliping,spining and twisting his body in unnatural angles which would have even Yoruichi Ichigo was leaping the adrenaline felt amazing

' _Is this how Yoruichi feels every time she does this?! If it is then I know exactly how it feels! I can do anything with just instict, while elite Olympians would have a hard time doing these!'_ thought Ichigo while grabbing a large square steel pole, doing a backflip before he jumped from it.

After somewhere about 30 minutes he stops, barely even broke a sweat. Now it was time to test his strength. "Here goes nothing.." Ichigo punches a wall which gets easily destroyed. "Woah! Wassn't expecting that. I wonder how much I can lift though...good thing I have my phone"

[1 hour later]

After some heavy research he learned that spiders can lift 50 times heir own weight, they are actually arachnids,they are also natural havatat known to every man,they can spin is where he frowns well not so much for feard that he can only do that on his was so relieved when he found out he couldn't cause if that ever happened...well he would think about commiting he had organic webbing that were figured out the handsign to fire somewhere halfway the webs just...splatered much to his dissapointment

"Maybe I can make my own webs?" Ichigo shakes his head in disapproval. "I'm gonna need some supplies in my school. I can't just steal it, but if I just ask directly it would be out of character for me to do it for science. Besides I'm not Uryu...I can worry about that later I have to focus one thing at a time. Now let's focus if my jumping has improved..."

Ichigo backs up a bit...before he starts running and running and running and then he jumps as high as he had exceeded far beyond Ichigo's expectations as managed to go through the roof of the warehouse easily. "Holy crap!" The warehouses were a little close to him now as he jumps back to the street.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's my cue to leave..." Ichigo leaps away from the ever growing footsteps doing a flip crawlijg onto the corner of a wall

By the time Hiyori and the other vizards came in Ichigo was long gone.

"Uhhhhhh guys anyone know what was that sound was?" asked Love.

"It sounded like someone screaming like a little girl." answered Rose.

"Well whatever the source came from, its Spiritual Pressure is long gone...althrough it's unlike anything I have ever sensed it didn't seem much of a threat" exclaimed Kensei with his arms crossed

"Well whatever who cares anyway?!"

[Timeskip]

It's been a day since he ran away from those warehouses and he made sure not to come back in there since his sixth sense of danger kept tingling whenever he was close to those he had to find another hideout where no one either goes or thought about going to the park but dismised it knowing it was too when he thought he couldn't have a hideout he sudendy remembered that he could use that abonded hospital where he first met sounded perfect as well and so far everything was going the way he wanted it to the progress of his new spider powers were now….what was the word...exactly as it was before meaning that there wasn't anything new and right now he was currently in his he did notice some strange side effects...it wasn't anything to be worried about at all,but he found these side effects very strange,but he didn't mind them at all

His personality is now well….somewhat different. He notices that sometimes he kinds of talks to himself which he found it the weirdest side effect of is also more... kind of uses jokes which he had no idea why but it seemed really fun althrough he made sure not to use it too much since it seemed a little out of character for him and he would answer questions he didn't want to answer right now

[Present Timeline]

Anyway right now after going through trial and error he is finally time to test them devices which he calls web shooters looked like normal watches where the belt was pure red and it even had a small black also had an outside circle which was barely and very,very slightly bigger because Ichigo thought it would look cooler and it had a metalic silver grey like first time Ichigo tested them it didn't really work to well as it malfunctioned and it released so many webs and they were almost everywhere in his was also the first time he learned that they dissolved in an hour as his sister Yuzu kept calling calling for about 10 minutes before she finally came in and to his surprise the webs were gone as if it was never there and gave her an excuse that he thought he saw Bostov in his magic she seemed to buy it when he said Bostov

The second time was the same result except there were a lot less webs so that meant there was a good progress of stabilizing his webs

The third time nothing happend which confused him as his calculations should have been correct this pressed his middle and ring finger on his palm and to his surprise it electrocuted his hand which hurt

 _'Fourth time's a charm I guess_ ' he looks at his web shooter 'please don't electrocute me again'

He presses his fingers again….and to his disbelief it actually created a web line like how it was originally supposed has no words right now as he is trying not to scream at the top of his lungs in joy and happiness

"I did it...I actually did it?! Oh man ok calm down don't scream don't I do I have to work on a real test"

[scene change]

(AN:I'm gonna make Karakura Town bigger not too big like NYC big but just big enough for Ichigo to swing around comfortably)

"Ok before I do this first." Ichigo webs his face except his eyes and nose,webs his white t shirt with an NMNL sign "don't want people to see Ichigo Kurosaki swinging by hehe-yeah I'm gonna have to work better on that" Ichigo webs the building and takes a deep breath "Here goes nothing" he jumps off the building but still holds the web.

When he swings he could not describe the amazing adrenaline he was feeling right felt like riding a rollercoaster but ten times it was problably even better then using flash step in his couldn't even stop himself from screaming in pure exciment. "WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Fortunately or unfortunately people looked up as they saw Ichigo for a few seconds before he dissapeared never to be seen for Ichigo he was so excited for what he was doing he didn't notice a wall in front of him as crashes through it

"O….k, that barely even hurt but still that was freaking awesome! I could do it again but I gotta buy stuff for Yuzu...and now how do I get the webs of me without ripping it off?" he rips the web on his face "Huh that didn't hurt as much I thought it would. Now to rip off the webs on my shirt-"

He then hears the sound of sirens well not literally but checks to see the comotion and he sees a thief riding a car across the street wearing all black except you could only see his face a little and somehow as if the thief looked sensed Ichigo as the two look at each other while time is being slowed thief looks at Ichigo's dark brown eyes while Ichigo stares at the Thief's light blue eyes before the contact broke and time returns to it's normal speed and the thief continues to ride

' _That was weird...why was I getting a bad feeling all of a sudden and it wasn't my sixth sense..well the cops are gonna get him anyway',so_ _I shouldn't get worried_ thought Ichigo jumping to the ground with his hands on his pockets.

Even though he was now walking to the store he couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

[scene change]

Ichigo was now taking a walk while wearing one of his webshooters on his right hand in his wrist as it looked like a regular wasn't something he did often but this time he was walking because his psychopath of father or whatever he was could not stop none of them worked because of his Spider-Sense something he decided to call because A)He is now...well part spider B)It's a sixth sense of danger and increnibly useful althrough he wished he had that earlier as it would have been helped him out in his earlier battles against the likes of Renji who was now a friend,Byakuya seriously he would have needed it against his senkei,but wait he did recently unlock his Bankai sooooooooo yeah it problably would have been worse and last but not least Aizen...however it problably wouldn't have made much of a difference….so yeah that's why it's called 'Spider-Sense'

Everything was going fine for him...until he heard a he runs off to see what was going on….and what he saw next made his heart stop beating...as he saw...Orihime Inoue was bleeding on the ground in her own blood lying on her stomach as she looked barely alive

"ORIHIME" Ichigo screamed running over to her bending on the ground looking at her in horror

Orihime looks up to Ichigo her eyes were getting weaker as blood was going on her lower lip "I..chi...go" she coughs up blood

"NO,NONONONONO DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!YOU CAN'T!" he looks at a guy wearing all black running with a gun in his hand, he grunted knowing he would take care of him later as webs Orihime's back wound,turns her around gently but hurringly webs her front wound as well then starts leaping not caring if anyone saw him then looks at Orihime who closed her eyes "I'm not going to let anyone die EVER again!" he starts having flashbacks of his dead mom from th river seeing himself crying over her"...don't die Orihime" he took a breath of relief seeing the clinic "Oh thank God" he jumps down and kicks the door open hard "DAD!" he screamed

Isshin runs over the corner to the door"Whow what's the fi-" he widened his eyes seeing Orihime and his expression grows serious "Get her to the room NOW"

Ichigo does what his father told him to do and gently sets Orihime down to the bed

' _You're gonna be alright Orihime,you're gonna be alright'_ he thought leaving the room as his father does his work

Althrough he could help as his intelligence his father had years of experience doing stuff like this and besides something like this something happened least he was he leaves the room there was only one thing running on his mind...revenge

 _'You don't have to worry about who shoot you Orihime...because he won't exist anymore as I'm going to kill him with my bare hands...but not without making him suffer first'_ Ichigo thought darkly going to his bag,grabs his another web shooter,leaves the house,webs his face and shirt except his eyes,web zips to find the thief no killer

[25 minutes later]

Ichigo was just about to scream in frustration and rage when he spoted him running to one of the abonded one he was going was the same one where Ichigo first trained his new powers

 _'At last'_ behind the webbed mask Ichigo had a dark grin. He does an enourmous leap in the air and crushes through the roof startling the potential killer wearing all black

"Wh-What are you supposed to be?!"

"...Your executioner" Ichigo growled under his throat

"I don't think- " he grabs the gun only for Ichigo to web it,yanks it towards him and easily crushes it into million pieces with his bare hand

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL" Ichigo screamed in rage webbing the guy,spins and throws him through some boxes and rolls to the ground lying on his back as Ichigo unknowingly and mentally holds back as much as strength as he could and his eyes turn yellow and his sclera black,starts punching him" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE DO YOU,DO YOU?!"

Potential Killer whimpered in fear" I-I-I didn't mean to-it wasn't supposed to happen like this" it hurt to talk a bit with him being nearly out of breath

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU BASTARD I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY OF YOUR SORRY ASS EXCUSES" Ichigo grabs his shoulder and throws him close to the big window

The potential killer groans in pain and Ichigo walks rips the web on his face who was walking slowly and menacingly like a demon towards grabs his nearly broken shoulders and the potential killer can only watch in pure pushes the potential killer through the big window while still holding his was finally seen and Ichigo could finally see who nearly killed his friend

He wished he hadn't as to his absolute horror the face of the potential killer was the same one Ichigo saw who running away from the police with a 's previous rage was now overwhelmed by pure even went as far as his sclera and eyes returned to normal

"That face...no not you it can't be you!"

Then his rage returned."I SHOULD DROP YOU TO DIE YOU FILTHY SCUM" he throws the guy leaving him to his death while screaming in fear...when Ichigo webbed his leg saving him as his tone was softer" But I'm supposed to be a protector,not a killer because if I found she lived and you died I would feel guilty for my life...either that or I just don't have it in me to kill"

Ichigo hears the sirens ringing as he webs his face,leaps and swings away leaving the cops to do their own thing

[5 minutes later]

Ichigo crawls to the highest building he could find which was OSCORP he would have been impressed that the building that looked high like one of the buildings in his inner world...if he wasn't drowned in despair,shock and sat for a minute or so...he was staring at the sky bringing his hand to his face

"It's all my fault if I-I hadn't been so arrogant with my new powers, if I just told this to Kisuke from the begining this wouldn't have happened...look at me.I'm supposed to be a Protector.I'm supposed to be strong damn it.I don't know what to do Orihime dies it would be all my fault and that's the last thing I need right now...if she dies I-I'm going to lose my mind if that happens….I keep thinking about 'what if I did that,what if I did this' where I know...that will never happen.I think I'm done here I should go home" Ichigo jumps off his skin touched by the wind feverishly webbing the nearest thing possible swinging away

[Kurosaki Clinic]

Ichigo leaps down to his home and just as he did that his webbing on his shirt dissolves and he rips the web on his face,then he opens the door fearing the worst

"I'm home!" Ichigo announced

Karin comes over hearing her brother's voice she turns to look at him arms crossed "Yo...where have you been you got Yuzu worried"

"Tell her I'm fine and I'm going to my room so call me if there's an update about Orihime...oh I'm skipping dinner" Ichigo goes to his room

[2 hours later]

Ichigo was just sitting on his bed emotionlesely...when his door opened to which turned out to be Isshin with heavy bags under his eyes with a serious immediately gets up

"How is she?"

"Her wound was preety serious and I really wasn't sure if she was even alive but Ichigo…"

"But what,but what!?"

Isshin weakly smiles "She is alive and awake so you can talk to her right now if you want to"

Ichigo sighs in relief feeling like a weight has been lifted away from crashing to his bed "Oh thank God

"Yeah...she's a strong woman and she's lucky as you hadn't been close to that gunshot she would have been dead….now if you excuse me...I'm gonna go to bed" Isshin turned around his shoulders slumped walking away

"Hey dad"

Isshin turned around annoyed "What now"

Ichigo smiles "Thanks"

"You're welcome…stupid dumbass" Isshin whispered the last parts leaving

Ichigo heard him but he couldn't care less as he sprints down to Orihime's room and he moves the curtains

"Hey" Ichigo said

Orihime blushes "Hey"

Neither of them really knew what to say to one another right now

"So...are you alright?" Ichigo asked taking a seat

"Yup!Never better" Orihime answered

"That's good to know.I've been worried and sick about you"

"Oh...is that so?"

"Yeah really…" Ichigo takes a deep breath ' _If anyone deserves to know the truth it's deserves to know anyways'_ Orihime there's something I have to tell you"

"What is it?"

"But if you freak out please put your hands on your mouth that would be greatly appreciated"

"Ok...so what did you want to tell me?"

Instead of words action was taken as Ichigo sticks and walks to wall and is now upside down on Orihime's position which he is very close to her

Her reaction was priceless

Ichigo smirks" You know if you keep opening your mouth like that you're gonna catch a fly eventually" he teases her

"How did you do that?!" Orihime asked bewildered

"It's a long story so I'll spare you some know those spiders Ochi-Sensei told us to take care of?"

Orihime nods her head.

"Well...while I was taking care of mine it...bit me"

"But why didn't you tell Ochi-Sensei about this?"

"Well that's because it wasn't really poisonous well how do I explain well when it bit me I didn't really feel anything for a while when later I felt one of the most terrible ways to feel head felt like someone kept pounding me with a steel beam over and over.I felt like my insides were twisting and trying to break free as if they were alive.I also felt sick and really hot at the same time and other stuff I can't describe"

"It must have been awful for you"

"It was like I was tortured but later I felt perfectly fine…...and it's my fault you're in this situation in the first place"

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo hesitates before he speaks again."Earlier today I was testing my new powers to see what they can do I found out earlier that I have super strength,agility,run faster then a normal human,I gotten a lot smarter as well,stick to walls but you already know that,WAY more agile and a sixth sense of danger that tingles in my skull and slows time down...well for me at least"

"What's that like?"

"It's really like an alarm clock except it's not as loud and thank God for that.I later discovered that I had organic webbing but they were useless"

"How were they useless?"

"Well at first it seemed to work before somewhere about halfway they just splattered and I have no idea why.I tried over and over again but the result was always the same much to my then I decided to make webs so I can stabilize them and after 5 days nonstop testing I finally made these watch devices called web-shooters and it's these things on my 's how it works" he fires his web at the wall

Orihime seemed amazed

"Wow you have to be super smart to do that!"

"Yup that's me super duper smart Ichigo at your service"

Orihime merely giggles at his little joke

"If I stopped him..." Ichigo murmured

Orihime stopped giggling as she heard him."Stoped who?"

"The bastard who shoot you" Ichigo growled lowly

"Oh...is he still out there"

"Let's just say he's gonna go to jail for a long guy who shoot you was also the same guy whom I saw earlier today was a thief getting away from the cops.I felt so much rage,despair,sadness,confusion I even wanted to kill...but I couldn't do you know everything….say speaking of witch what were you doing there anyway?"

Orihime grunned sheepishly "Well I kind of forgot to buy Red Bean Paste for what I was going to eat and then there was a man wearing all black who-

"I think I know everything know...but I still regret for not stopping him earlier if I did you wouldn't be in this condition"

"No it's my fault that I let my guard down when I wasn't supposed to.I really am an idiot" Orihime looked down.

"No it's... look let's just forget about that ok...?"

Orihime looked up again. "Ok...but Ichigo what are you gonna do now?"

Ichigo cartwheels next to Orihime crouching on his chair. "While my dad was fixing you...ok that sounded wrong anyway while you were still out I was in my room thinking about what I finally figured I have such an amazing power I wanted to fix my mistake.I figured since I'm already a Substitute Soul Reaper and I helped Soul Society take care of the Bounts and help The World of the Living spirtually so why not help them physically. I want to become a Hero,a beacon of hope,a symbol.I don't want anyone to experience the same pain I went through.I have great power so with there comes Great responsibility...to protect those that cannot protect I might need a costume. Don't want people to see a regular teenager swinging around

Orihime was just speechless of what she heard

"And something that will protect me from Tatsuki in case she kicks my ass" Ichigo snickered.

And he's that she falls asleep.

"Sleep well" Ichigo kisses her forehead and leaves.

THE END

 **######################################** **#####################################** **######################################**


	3. The Commencement of War

The news about Orihime's accident spread like wild fire all around the was relieved when they found out she was thanked him for saving her life and he told her it was mostly his dad that did the was Monday and right now he was done finishing the costume that surprisingly took him all day instead of costume looked as if it was based of an arachnid with the spider's suit primary colours being dark red and dark blue,with a medium black threating (at least on Ichigo's opinion) spider logo on the chest dark red colour has a pattern that resembles that of a spider web with the center of the web being on the topside of his eyes on the mask are white and are rimmed with a bold black-blue had red gloves and boots as they also have a pattern covered with a black was about to test it out in night when his combat pass immediately he hardly needed it since he has his spider-sense to track as he can immediately identify one...well to be more precise the danger level of the quickly puts away the costume under his bed and presses his badge not bothering to use Kon since he thought it was too risky for several reasons

' _Let's get this over with_ ' thought Ichigo taking a flash step ' _Wow never been that fast before!'_ Ichigo was surprised at his new increased speed and the distance he formed

To his surprise the hollow was very close as he starts running onto the usual it was a low-level hollow,then it roared

"Wow halloween must have come early for ya!" Ichigo runs unsheaths his sword,jumps and easily cuts the hollow in half,puryfing it "Man it's even easier then before and the worst part is that they ruined my chance to try-

"HEY" Zenosuke points an accusing finger at Ichigo."Why are dressed up like a Soul Reaper...I see you...what are you up too?"

"Um...I'm Ichigo Kurosaki,Substitute Soul Reaper" Ichigo answered taking out his combat pass "Look this is my pass '

"A combat...pass...?HAHAHAHA give me a break kid who do you think you're fooling around with that thing HAHAHA" Zenosuke laughed

' _Yeah I'm talking to Jushiro about this later_ ' thought Ichigo thinking of ways to murder Jushiro. "I answered your question now you answer mine Who in the name of Soul Society are you?"

The afro dude seemed shocked."What who am I I'm Zenosuke Kuromadami.I'm an elite Soul Reaper that was sent by the Soul Society-

"To scare the hollows with a huge afro?" Ichigo fake gasps."It all makes sense now!"

"What why you little-

Spider-Sense tingling Ichigo turns and blocks a sword that was directed at his chest and was surprised who attacked him. ' _Hirako?!'_

On the bright side however the afro hair guy got blown away much to his relief. Now what confused him was that he had a zanpakuto...in a gigai?

"A zanpakuto...in a gigai?" Ichigo looks at Shinji "Alright Hirako who are you and what do you want?!"

He wasn't in any hurry or anything but right now he had to pretend to be his brash self

Shinji puts a finger on his lips while smiling "Sshhhhhhhhhhhh you wouldn't make noise right now Ichigo. Those who have spiritaul pressure like you need to learn how to stay calm...or your presense will be felt

' _Ok play it cool don't be too smart,but don't be stupid either_ ' Shut it I demand to know who you are _'Ok that didn't seem too bad...at least I hope it wasn't'_

"Honestly children can be so blind and foolish" Shinji sighed both of them let go of their swords,then turns his head "It's here"

"I'll ask again who are you?!Answer me NOW"

"I explained it you're the one to blame it's all because you were releasing your spiritual pressure"

"And I want to know what your deal is with me?!"

"Ahh growing a brain are we...fine take a good look" Shinji slowly forms his mask "Try and guess if you can"

"A Hollow Mask?!"

"Yes...a zanpakuto and a hollow mask. Do you get it now...I'm a Soul Reaper who crossed over into the realms of the hollows"

Ichigo was having unplesant flashbacks of his hollow taking over in his body against Byakuya,that Bount spider thing and that brief moment of him fighting Karya

"You remembered what I told you right?"

' _Oh I remember alright_ ' thought Ichigo having a flashback of him and Shinji talking briefly for the first time

Shinji:You see I'm a Vizard...you're one of do not belong with them!" Shunji's tone raised slightly. "You have to know you do not belong with them at all"

Just then his Spider-Sense tingled again as if feeling that he had to go there didn't know why,but he just had to

' _It better be worth it_ ' thought Ichigo jumping getting away from Shinji

"Hey where are you going I'm not finished talking to you yet!"

"No thanks!"

"Hey didn't you hear what I just said?!"

"I heard you and I'm not I'm not interested in joining your Vizard organization alright!" Ichigo continued jumping away

Ok that was half a was interested but right now his Spider-Sense kept tingling and it was starting to get a little stronger

Shinji sighs "This guy isn't gonna make it easy for me is he?" he picks up a phone,starts beeping numbers and presses it against his ear " **It's me Shinji...yeah I'm calling miss Sarugaki to give her a progress report...oh it's you sorry...he didn't go for it"** he backs up his phone away from his ear for the screaming **"Quit** **shouting in my ear will you...it wasn't my fault"** he presses it against his ear again " **Look don't worry it's only a matter of time...just try to be patient**

[scene change]

Ichigo keeps flash stepping at maximum speed in air towards the direction as he recals what Shinji told him ' _Interesting...so he's a Soul Reaper with Hollow and when did he get them...Vizard...it means Masked Army so that means there are more like figured out how to suppress their hollows that could be a HUGE help...so HE can stop ANNOYING ME and WAIT IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?'_ Ichigo jumps down to the street and sees Grand Fisher in a different form "...YOU" Ichigo said with hate

"So we meet again at last Ichigo Kurosaki" said Grand Fisher

"What the…" Ichigo now checked out the newly transformed Grand Fisher ' _He definetely doesn't have the same apperance he had before and wait is that a zanpakuto he has on his back...what is going on here'_ You know I'm gonna be honest I don't know whenever I should be happy,angry or confused...well it doesn't matter cause this time you are not getting away and I'm making sure I will kill you...nice and slow" said Ichigo taking on a expression of his hollow having a dark grin

But then a second later Ichigo got confused when Grand Fisher suddenly bursts out laughing."HAHAHAHAHAHA you came here to KILL ME? HA DON'T MAKE ME should reconsider before you should ask yourself if I look like an ordinary hollow...now watch" he transforms "I have expected to get a decent fight from you Ichigo Kurosaki but I am disappointed at the sizes of our zanpakuto's. Don't you know that the size of one's Zanpakuto mirrors one's Spirit Energy

Whatever rational side was left in Ichigo it took everything within his willpower not to facepalm out of stupidity

' _Cool it...before you lunge at this ugly ass of a hamster ask a question'_ The hell happend to you right now you're at least the size of a Menos

Grand Fisher looks offended."What do you mean Menos...how dare you compare me to one of those weaklings no I am an Arrancar!"

"Arrancar?"

Grand Fisher smirks "Surprised? I am a Hollow that has removed his mask to gain the powers of a Soul Reaper

 _'I get it's like a Vizard but in reverse_ ' thought Ichigo grinning "That's all I needed to know as I'm going to enjoy this

"I have had enough-

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU UGLY ASS OF A HAMSTER I WILL AVENGE MY MOTHER'S DEATH AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I FELT WHEN YOU TOOK HER AWAY" Ichigo screamed

Grand Fisher having enough of Ichigo brings down his sword which he easily cuts it in half with his swing

"What the hell! Impossible!"

"Surprised?You improved somewhat...but nowhere near my level.I'm taking away your arms right now if you don't mind" Ichigo Flash Steps to Fisher's right arm and cuts it off

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm not done yet" Ichigo does the same thing to his left arm making the imperfected Arrancar scream more "Don't worry I'm halfway done" he fires a wordless Getsuga Tensho at his kness making the legendary Hollow fall on his stomach,barely points Zangetsu at him "How does it feel to be powerless huh...how does it feel when you realize you can't do anything at all?This is the end reveng is finally mine Grand Fisher!"

"Wh-wh-what are you?"

"Your nightmare coming to life...Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo brings down Zangetsu and releases the attack purifying Fisher

Ichigo felt relief wash over his last he freed his mother from that she could move on and live peacefully in Soul Society. He anime sweatdrops as he looks at the small gash on the road his Getsuga had created

"I may have overdone it a bit...hopefully I don't get in trouble with the Soul Society" Ichigo whistled Flash Stepping

[scene change]

"That Getsuga Tensho was a little bit overkill wasn't it?" said Isshin in his soul form crouching on a rooftoop with Kisuke standing next to him

"It proves how similiar you two are"

"What?! We're nothing alike at all!"

"I think you are"

"I said we're nothing alike!"

"So how does it feel to be a Soul Reaper after 20 years?" Urahara changed the subject

"In some ways yes.I never had a grudge against that stupid Hollow in the first I'm being perfectly honest with myself there's only one thing I regretted for the past 20 years...and that was my lack of fact that in spite of everything I couldn't save Masaki that night"

"But we both know what really happend that the way did you notice the change in your son's power and abilities?...even though he wasn't at full strength he became a lot faster then before...it's problably because of that spider bite you told me about isn't it?"

"Hmmm...probably I mean he became far more agile when I attack him.I was still surprised that when in one moment he was in serious pain then after that...nothing happened everything was normal for him"

"Besides your son did you notice…"

"Yes it's just as you Vizards have made contact with they're going to those depths they must be preparing for the battle just like we are. The only explanation is that they must have noticed the change in the Arrancar as well" Isshin said seriously looking at Urahara

"And even though despite their hatred for Soul Reapers they have a roll to play...just like you,me and even the Soul Society. As far the Vizards and Arrancar don't appear to be working together and that's the last thing we need right now

"Ichigo is the key winning this war isn't he..."

" about that Arrancar?"

"To be honest this one surprised one had power,serious power. It's level of development was unlike anything I ever seen before and something didn't take long to figure know what this means"

Kisuke said nothing

"Sosuke Aizen must have made a deal with would be Arrancars. He's going to help them achieve their goals...the same goal he's been he's trying to create a true Arrancar using the power of the Hogyoku

Kisuke sighs "According to my calculations it should have taken a full year for the Hogyoku to achieve full power"

"I think it's safe to say that power isn't yet complete. The Arrancar Ichigo encontered was still power has increased but the spiritual pressure was still was problably a prototype that was sent here to collect data how well it could fight at this level...that's it's level for now,but who knows for how long...the Hogyoku's power is increasing. It's no question that Aizen perfected his research must be very near complete and once he has something that can be used in front will lead the true Arrancar...an army of Menos Grande and they will conquer the world….so the question is how do we fight back?"

"We'll figure something out Isshin.I promise you that"

[scene change]

Ichigo makes it home quickly checking if Karin and Yuzu were sleeping and much to his relief they were

' _Let's hope if this works'_ thought Ichigo crawling to his window,opens it,goes back to his human form,puts on his new costume and goes to Orihime's room "...hey Orihime" he whispered

Orihime was staring at her window gets startled when someone called her "Huh?Oh uhh hello there mister uh who are you?"

Ichigo takes his mask off "Orihime it's me"

"Ichigo!-

Ichigo puts his finger on his lips and whispers "Ssshhhhhhh keep it down my sisters are sleeping"

Orihime (smiles sheepishly and whispers "Sorry...I didn't even recnogize your voice"

"Good...so the mask can muffle my voice...so do I look good or what?"

Orihime blushes "Uhm-I-You…you look...really good" ' _please don't tell me I just said that out loud!'_ she was embarrassed

"Uh...thanks?" He blushes too before shaking his head "Anyway I'm gonna be ready to save Karakura and looking good while doing it

This managed to make Orihime giggle a little."I think you really do look like a superhero"

"Ah thanks I worked really hard on this costume"

"What will you call yourself?

Ichigo smirks "Spider-Man"

That sounds so cool!Where did you come up with that?"

"In a dream one how do you feel?"

"Better thanks for asking...are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes.I told you before I made a horrible mistake and I want to fix that...by becoming a Hero" Spider-Sense tingles "I gotta go already see ya" he puts on his mask,opens a window and web-zips away

"Yeah...see ya"

[scene change]

In an alley there are Michiru Ogawa and Mahana Natsui who seemed to be sorounded by 3 muggers

"Where you going little girls?"

"You lost?"

"Maybe they're looking for me?"

"Oh yeah who's it gonna be me or him?" one of the muggers said taking out a knife

The girls couldn't answer as they were helpless to do story the girls were going home after going to a late concert and unknown to them they were being followed and you know the rest

Unknown to them that the new superhero Spider-Man was above them on the edge of the rooftop taking a deep breath

' _Here goes nothing'_ thought Spider-Man jumping down surprising everyone "Wow guys give them a break" Spider-Man webs the knife and yanks it away from the muggers "My guess is that they can't chose either of you because of your breaths" he webs two muggers making them collide together,unconscious and looks at the last mugger who pulls a gun and starts shooting to which Spider-Man easily dodges "Uh yeah proportionate strength,speed and agility of a spider here buddy so unless you plan on pulling your superpowers out of a hat" he rolls to the muggers and very lightly punches him rendering him uncounscious "I suggest you leave magic tricks to your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man" he webs them together and pats one of them "Sleep tight felas and tell your friends I kicked your asses with style!" he leaps and swings away

[Karakura High]

Ichigo was quite pleased of what happend last only did he kill Grand Fisher but he also managed to successfully stop his first crime as his new alter ego Spider-Man to which he thought was a cool name and had a cool he thought about having a black costume but dismissed thinking it would be too was going to start out small with crooks,thiefs and criminals 't get him wrong the Avengers were preety cool badass even to which he was a secret now he was also thinking of other events like with Shinji's and Grand Fisher's words ringing back to his head

' _So I'm what Shinji called a Vizard.A Soul Reaper with Hollow powers and judging from how he was casually talking last night he must have figured out how he suppressed it….maybe I should take his offer I could use the help as I have no clue where to even there's an Arrancar a Hollow who removes their own mask in order to gain Soul Reaper powers,but if that's true then how come ordinary Hollows never did this when I first out started as Soul it be because that if one does not become strong they die because of the is it because of Aizen'_

"o-go-Ichigo dude you there or what?" Harry waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face

Ichigo snaps out Huh what did you say something Harry?"

"I said you wanna hang out with me like the old days at my house or?"

"Uhm...yeah sure if I'm not too busy"

"Sweet be there at Saturday my dad will go somewhere to some bussiness or something"

"At what time?"

"I'll call you when he leaves.I got games you would love"

"And those are…?"

"You're gonna have to find out later"

Ichigo rolls his eyes "Of course I will"

Just then Gwen and Shinji enter the class

Shinji with a goofy smile and with a stupid hand wavew"Hello Ichigo good morning!"

' _OH GOD SOMEONE DRAG ME TO SOUKYOKU HILL TO GET THAT ABOMINATION AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW'_ thought Ichigo in horror

"Um let's see you're...Shinji right" Gwen said

"Wow you remember my name you're great Gwen!" he hugs her anime style

Before Gwen could even say anything Keigo intervens

"WHA-HEY JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Shinji turns around,annoyed "What's going on who's making all that noise and just who in the hell are you?"

Keigo points an accusing finger "Who am I you got a lot of nerve asking me act like you're best friends with the people in this class well guess what I've known them a lot longer then you have Mr. John Camwheili!"

"Already been shot down this morning haven't we" Mizuiro replied

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU PERVERT SHE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T LIKE IT"

Shinji lets go of her,but puts his arm on her shoulder "Are you crazy if she didn't like it she would have screamed and hit me with her bookbag but she didn't which proves she's not uncomfortable am I right Gwen?"

Ichigo wanted to facepalm right now at the could tell that Gwen was looking bettwen the floor and Shinji back and even looked like she wanted to say something but couldn' even Tatsuki could do anything Ichigo takes first gets up and walks to Shinji "Hey Hirako can I talk to you for a second thanks" he forcefully drags him out of the room

Harry walks next to Gwen "Hey Gwen your knight in shining armour saved you" he smirked

"Oh shut up" Gwen rolled her eyes

[scene change]

Ichigo drags Shinji outside so they could 'talk'

"Ow!Maybe you're not aware of it but that really hurt and what are you getting so mad about anyway it's not like Gwen is your girlfriend and let's face it Ichigo you're socially and I both know a hotie like that is never give you the time of day!"

' _I don't even have feelings for her' "_ Shut the hell up and I expect you to apoligize when you come back in there you should know better"

"Yeah...well that's just a matter of opinion,but either way you don't have the right to be telling me what to do"

 _'God did I really sound like that man looking back at it I sounded like an idiot...now for the main part_ ' "Look Hirako all I wanna know is what are you still doing here"

"Well know that's a stupid question I'm a student and I have to go to school"

' _How dumb does he think I am I mean seriously even if that spider bite never increased my intelligence I still wouldn't fall for that like...at all'_ You had one reason for coming to this was somehow to recruit me into your ranks and if so you have no reason to be here anymore"

Shinji gets serious "I'll be the judge of that"

'Wow...wasn't expecting that' Ichigo's expression was writing surprise

"Surely you don't think I given up...I mean just because of what happend bettwen you and me you'll find I don't give up so easily I'm going to follow you around until you say it's already too late once the symptoms appear Vizards can never be normal again and no matter what you may think the dye is already cast you're already on our side Ichigo

 _'O...k this is getting a little creepy right now and the urge to quip is getting stronger'_

Shinji sighs "Orihime...the big guy...four eyes-

It took everything within Ichigo's willpower not to even smile knowing that four eyes was though despite Ichigo tried to make a panicked face which he was hoping was working

"Gwen...Mary Jane...the rich red haired...you think they're all friends of yours...well you're wrong truth is they're only your friends for the time you continue to be a Soul Reaper sooner or later you'll be swallowed up by the Hollow inside because you will lose your sanity. When that happens it's all over your power will destroy everyone around you,your friends and your your identity will be blown to smitherins" he smiles creepily "Oh come now Ichigo don't tell me you haven't already noticed your Inner Hollow is slowly starting to take 's already so powerful you can barely control should come with me Ichigo I'll show you how to save your sanity

 _'And just when I started to make my new Heroic career what do I do...maybe I should and again I don't even know the first step how to defeat your evil inner self anyways...speaking of my Hollow I haven't heard anything from him since my last battle against Karya..well it's all or nothing I guess'_ I really don't have a choice here now do win...I _guess_

Shinji blinks in surprise well that was...a little easier then he thought it would have been,but he wasn't even going to complain

"However I may show up for this week because I should be free on weekends...at least I hope" ' _can't make it today or tonight cause I'm gonna really busy cause of my new Japanese crime fighting duty'_ so we have a deal?"

"...Deal….however I recomend you come earlier but you should know-

However unknown to them MJ has been listening a part of their conversation

[scene change]

Tatsuki and the other girls were at their usual place when it came to lunch Michiru and Mahana told the girls something they would never now here they were

"Alright so Michiru and Mahana what do you want to say?" asked Tatsuki

"Well we really don't know where to and I were going home after going to a halfway there we where sorounded by these muggers and and then this...weird guy appeared and saved us" answered Mahana

"A weird guy… and what did he look like?"

"Well it's hard to explain,but uh I think he wore a costume that was red and blue,uhm...white eyes and a weird symbol that looked like a...uhm"

"I think it looked like a spider" said Michiru

Mary Jane smiles amusingly "Wait...so you're saying that you were saved by a guy wearing a spider costume…?"

"It's true! He even shot webs from his wrists and moved as fast as lighting!"

"That sounds like something Orihime could come up with in her sleep" said Tatsuki not believing their story

"But what if they are telling the truth?" asked Gwen in curiosity

"I'll believe it when I see still are you sure you weren't seeing things"

"Yes how about if Michiru and I record it!"

"Wait you're not seriously thinking getting sorounded by crooks on purpose are you?"

"Of course not!"

"But then how are you gonna find this spider guy anyways?" asked Gwen

Silence

"Thought so" said Gwen

[scene change]

"I-chi-go how about we go by to an old arcade on our way home what do you say?" asked Keigo in excitement

"Sorry but I need some time alone" Ichigo said leaving the classroom

Keigo blinks his eyes twice and turns to Mizuiro who was sitting "What's the deal Mizuiro?! Ichigo sure is acting weird!"

"Really cause you know he is always weird"

"This isn't ordinary weird it's something I'm talking about is the stuff that happend in summer break you remember how he was back then!"

"You're imagining things mister Asano"

"Wha-what's with calling me mister?!"

"What do you mean mr Asano you're being paranoid"

Keigo has anime tears "Whaaaa don't tell me I'm being paranoid why are you and everyone else being distant like everyone else! I know you're against me I hate it when you do that!"

[scene change]

Shinji walks on the street "Maaaaan I'm bone tired and what's with that test after we get back from summer break.I guess I'm not used to these kind of activities it's not making best use of my talents" he complained

Unknown to him he was being followed when Shinji suddenly got kicked to a wall in front of him

Shijni gets up "What the hell you're-" he turns around his eyes wide"...Hi-Hiyori?"

Hiyori kicks out her sandal,grabs it and slaps Shinji with it "WHY IS IT TAKING YOU SO LONG TO ACOMPLISH ONE LOUSY MISSION DUMBASS!"

"Sorry about that-

"HAVE YOU DONE ANYTHING WHERE'S ICHIGO KUROSAKI?!" she grabs his hair

"Well you see about that-

"WHAT?!"

"He...actually agreed he really did"

"Oh..." she headbuts him "THEN WHERE IS HE RIGHT NOW?!"

"Well he said he will come problably this weekend"

"THIS WEEKEND WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE HIM LIKE HOW YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO?!"

"That's not what you told me the other day you said that I continue to bug him until he says yes"

"...Whatever!" Hiyori grunted as she leaves the streets leaving Shinji alone

[Ryuken's office]

Uryu enters Ryuken's office and Ryuken let's go of what he was holding and stares down at Uryu

So you come….so let's have it Uryu tell me what you decided?"

"I thought about it and I want you to restore my Quincy powers to me.I don't want borrowed powers I want my own powers back so I can control them" answered Uryu

"And if I do?"

"I give you my word...I won't have anything to do with Soul Reapers or their allies.I swear this on my life"

 **##################################################################################################################################################**

 **AN:I am so sorry that I am late it's just that school started right now and I'm already busy.I don't have much to say except please review and you can PM me if you want to**

 **THE END**


	4. Prelude to the Apocalypse

**AN:Here's chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or of these belong to their respectful creators**

Ichigo goes back to his home as he had some thinking to do and some check ups on his web shooters...just to be sure if there weren't any glitches in it left and figure out how to hide his new Spider-Man costume opens his door and unsurprisingly his Spider-Sense barely started to tingle in his skull

"WELCOME HOME ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Isshin shouts by running as he tried to elbow Ichigo only for him to take a few quick steps forward and Isshin misses hitting the wall instead

 _'I don't even know why he keeps trying anymore,it's basically impossible for him to even hit me anymore due to my sixth sense of danger and my other senses that were increased by the spider bite'_ Ichigo looks at Isshin. "Congratulations you tried something new and it still failed!"

Daddy! Are you alright?!" Yuzu asked as she came in the sceen

Isshin got up quickly."Never felt better sweety!" he looks at Ichigo."And I see you have gotten much better at dodging my famous attacks!"

 _'The only thing that's so 'famous' about them is that he uses the same methods over and over again'_ "Ah shut it you can't even hit me anymore...anyway I'm gonna go to my room don't call me until dinner time okay" Ichigo stated and he goes to his room,puts his bag on his desk and Kon appears from his drawer

"Well look who the cat dragged in if it isn't Ichigo you're home kinda early...not that I was waiting around you or anything,but welcome back!" Kon said as he got out of a box

"Yeah I missed you too" Ichigo said sarcastically then he zips his bag,takes out his costume and his web shooters

"What the hell is that?"

"Well it's not a costume"

"I know that I meant! But,what are you doing with that?!"

"Well I'm trying to figure out how to hide it better"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a crimefighter now"

"...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kon burts out laughing on the ground."YOU-YOU THINK YOU'RE A SUPERHERO?"

Ichigo sighed in annoyance and so he jumps to the ceiling,sticking

Kon stops laughing and his jaw slams to the floor in shock

Ichigo smirks at the priceless reaction "You were...saying?"

"H-how did-"

"Long story anyway could you leave me I got work on something"

"Why would I-"

"I may call Rukia from the Soul Society…"

"It's a deal!" the plushie jumps on the edge of the window

 _'This will work every time'_ "Also Kon...don't tell this to ANYONE,not even to Rukia ok I don't want the Soul Society to find out that the Substitute Soul Reaper can stick to walls and has gotten much stronger then last time and it's been...what like a week now?"

"Uh...yeah sure?"

"Kon I'm serious...if I get captured then how will you have my body"

"Don't worry Ichigo you can count on me!"

"Well you better not make me regret it"

Kon jumps out of the window to which Ichigo sighs in relief and flips to his floor."Finally I thought he was never going to leave" he takes his web shooters,puts them on his desk,slides the black circles on his web shooters which reveals a very small round holes as Ichigo unplugs small wires,then plugs the small holes on his web shooters and his computer turns on revealing his web shooters which kept turning and Japanese words reveal scrooling down a bit while looking at his shooters _.'Well everything seems normal...guess I must have overreacted...but hey I had to make sure...althrough should I go to Shinji now or later...however if this does keep up-'_

 **"If this keeps up what!"**

Ichigo groans."Oh great you again what do you want now I wasn't even fighting someone?!"

 **"Are you trying to scare yourself Ichigo"**

"No but if you're trying to scare me...you're failing miserably but uh other then that how's it going"

 **"Well well it looks like the king finally grew a backbone eh?"**

"I'm not scared of you anymore"

 **"So it seems...just so you know I'm going to get closer and closer to you and not just day by day oh no it's going to happen much faster then that HAHAHA see I'm closer then you then I was a moment ago"**

"Wow that's a bit too close!"

 **"See ya around..."**

"Hey you're not leaving until I….great he's gone the one time where I wanted him to...alright now to-

Then someone knocks on his door."It's me...Karin"

 _'Seriously is everyone going to interrupt me now'_ "Just a sec!" Ichigo quickly unplugs the the wires from his shooters which shuts off his Computer,puts them under his stomach as he can feel them stick due to his crawling powers and hides his Spider-Man costume under his bed and sits on his bed."Come in!"

Karin opens the door and closes it as she enters."I wanna know what's going on...why are you acting like this Ichigo?"

Ichigo looks at her in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"I know all about your secrets,I know you're a Soul Reaper"

 _'HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!'_

[R&D Insitute]

The people working there begin complaining about nothing to do and that this was another torture

"Come on Rin how many times have I told you those cookies are for everyone now go make us some tea you worthless little twerp!"

"Oh I'm sorry I was hungry" she hears a beep and widens her eyes."I have a reading!"

The people widen their eyes in shock

"Position from 3600 to 4000 Eastern section from Karakura requesting assistance in verification!"

Hiyosu begins to type the keyboards like a madman

"Hey what's going on everything alright?" Akon asked as he got in this as well

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect Akon take a look they're here!"

[Karakura park]

Out of nowhere something falls from the sky and crashes into a forest, creating a huge of the residents decide to go over and look at what's happened

[Ichigo's room]

Ichigo pretends to look at her incrediously."I'm...a Soul Reaper?" then his spider-sense tingle. _'Spider-Sense is tingling like crazy that's not good' "_...Karin I think you finally lost it"

Karin gave him a glare."Don't play dumb with me! I've been able to see them...for quite a while now….at first I didn't understand what was going on...but Don Kanonji

Suddenly they feel tremendous spiritual pressure as Orihime,Chad,Kisuke and Isshin feel begins to leave,but Karin grabs his arm."Where are you going Ichigo?!"

"...I'm sorry" Ichigo presses his badge, leaves and takes his web shooters to where they were from stomach _'It's weird but when I turn to a Soul Reaper I can just tell that the my webs are stronger'_ he hides them in his Shihakusho

[Yamamoto's office]

"Reporting a message from squad 12 sir Arrancars have been detected from the Eastern section of are 2 of them and based on their Spiritual Pressure,density and stability we believe they are fully developed!" reported an

[scene change]

Karin exits Ichigo's door as her mind was still processing of what then Yuzu comes."Hey Karin did you hear that big boom just now?"

Karin said nothing as her mind kept playing back on what just happened

"Huh...is everything alright?" Yuzu asked as her sister looked as though she was spacing out

Karin snaps out."Wha-oh yeah sure it's nothing I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah absolutely Ichigo's still in his room taking a nap so don't wake him until dinner time" Karin starts walking downstairs

"Ok...see ya later?"

[Karakura Park]

"Bah I came here a few times while I was masked.I see the World of the Living hasn't changed at all still boring as Spiritual Pressure is so thin I can hardly breathe" Yammy complained

"Stop complaining I told you I can manage this you're the one who insisted on coming" said Ulquiorra

"Yeah I'm sorry I'll give it a rest" Yammy leaves the crater and notices the Humans staring at him or more precisely the crater

The Humans comment on that they should back away,some wanted to get closer blah blah blah."What's with you people staring at me you better quit staring or I'll suck out your souls!" he threatened

The Humans couldn't see him so they couldn't hear him at all

"That's it!" uses Gonzui

[scene change]

Orihime was still feeling the enormous Spiritual Pressure as she was still in her hospital bed. _'What do I do should I heal myself or should I not do it.I know Ichigo has gotten much stronger but...no I am sick and tired of being on the sidelines it's time I do something useful for once besides being a stupid annoying Damsel in Distress'_ she whispered under her breath."Soten Kisshun..." Parts of her hairpins envelop in a bright orange flash before a bright shield surrounds Orihime this felt warm and weird as she was so used to healing others instead of took about 5 to 10 seconds before her wound was completely healed. _'Now to help Ichigo'_

Orihime opens the sheat,gets up from her bed,opens the window, jumps landing on the ground and starts running

[Karakura park]

Yammy was done using his Gonzui as the humans who got their souls sucked out fall on the ground dead."Blah awful taste"

"What did you expect Yammy weak souls like those will always taste nasty"

"Well...I only did it cause they kept staring at us like we were part of some freak show"

"Those people weren't staring at you in fact they couldn't see you at all"

"I know but they were still pissing me off so how many in the World of the Living are we supposed to kill"

"Only one there is no need to kill anybody else"

Yammy smirks amusingly."This place is overflowing with humans and you only wanna kill one?"

"That's correct I've been told there are only 3 people who have enough spiritual pressure to put up a fight against should be easy to find them and the rest are just trash" then Ulquiorra hears some stuttering movements as if someone was struggling with sees Tatsuki struggling to get up."Surprising..." Yammy only looked in confusion."There seems to be a survivor"

"What just happened to me I don't get it" Tatsuki said weakly then she sees Yammy and Ulquoirra start walking towards her."And who...or what are those guys?" Yammy stops walking as he was in front of Tatsuki as she couldn't stop staring. _'What's going on...I can't look away'_

Yammy smirks. "I guess that if my Gonzui didn't suck out your soul then you must have some pretty good Spiritual Pressure on admit it you're hiding it somewhere deep inside of you right" he looks at Ulquiorra."Hey Ulquiorra is she one?"

"Look carefully her soul is about to be crushed just from standing close to her, you idiot,she's trash"

"So you're telling me she just got lucky she survived my Gonzui? Well fuck it then,her luck just ran out" Yammy raises his leg and was about to kick Tatsuki but then Chad came out of nowhere his right arm activated blocking his leg crouching."Huh?" he lets go of his leg."Who the hell are you?!"

Chad touches his arm as it hurt. _'Wow with just a simple kick I could feel his enourmous power...I don't think I can handle this guy by myself...I wish Orihime was here right now so she could get Tatsuki away from here'_ he stands up

"Ulquiorra! Is this guy one of them?!"

"Oh Yammy you really need to work on your investigative power so that you could detect these things on your own you should be able to tell...this individual...is trash"

"So I see!"

Chad tries to attack Yammy but is instantly knocked out with a single blow as his activated right has deep walks to Chad and was about to kill him with his finger when a bright orange shield stoping him in his tracks but the shield cracks

"Huh?!" Yammy seemed confused

"I made it!" Orihime said

Yammy looks up and sees Orihime holding her hands in front of her."Soten Kisshun!" her hairpins glow before some fairies come out surrounding the unconscious Chad healing his arm

"This girl...what is she?"

Ulquiorra observed this carefully. _'A healing power...no it's not a healing technique she's either somehow reversing time or space...whatever it is it's not the power to heal but it is something I have never seen before'_ "You're a strange human...aren't you?"

"What do you want to do with her Ulquiorra? Maybe we should take her back to Aizen to show him this weird healing power she posseses?"

"No Yammy that won't be necesary...just kill her"

Yammy brings his hand closer to kill but Orihime thinks quickly,"Santen Kesshun!" her triangle shield appears in front of her and before Yammy could destroy it a hand grabs his forearm revealing Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form as his zanpakuto was sheathed

"Hasn't your mother ever told you it's not nice to hit a lady before?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

 **####################################################################################################################################################################################################################**

 **AN:I apologize if this chapter took so long to update as I am having trouble balancing between my Author life and my normal now I am focusing on my normal life as School is making me have a hard time right but I will try to update them as soon as I can**

 **THE END**


	5. Ichigo vs Yammy! Interrogation with Aize

**Disclaimer:I don't own Spider-Man or belong to their creators respectfully**

 **###############################################################################################################**

Ichigo,Yammy,Ulquiorra and Orihime stay in the same position as before for what seemed hours where it was actually ten seconds before Orihime speaks with guilt

Orihime:Sorry Ichigo...

Ichigo: (looks at her) It's alright it's my fault I couldn't make it here sooner

Orihime:No it's my fault. If I made it earlier and if I was stronger I could have stopped this

Ichigo:Don't worry you tried everything you leave this to me now (looks back at Yammy) trust me I'll end this as quickly as possible

Ichigo lets go of Yammy's hand as he draws Zangetsu

Ichigo:Orihime can you stand back

Orihime:...Alright (backs away as she goes to heal Chad)

Yammy: (scratches his finger on his head and looks at Ulquiorra) Hey Ulquiorra is this the guy

Ulquiorra:Considering how you've clumsily dealt with the situation I'm surprised we managed to flush him out at orange hair gives it away this is our target Yammy

Yammy: (smirks and turns to Ichigo) Que Suerte!

Yammy tries to punch Ichigo but he easily blocks it with Zangetsu much to Yammy's surprise

Ichigo:I'm guessing you're the reason why Chad's lying on the ground

Yammy:Heh what are you gonna do about it

Ichigo:' _I'm glad you asked'_

Ichigo flips in the air as he lands on the 2 seconds later Yammy's arm falls on the ground as blood is dropping from it and Yammy holds his shoulder in pain

Yammy:Wha-aaahhhhhahhhhh!

Ulquiorra: _'Idiot that's what you get for charging in a fight without evaulating the enemy's strength you should have mastered the pesquisa like I told you so,but even so he managed to slice off Yammy's hierro like it was nothing without the black Bankai'_

Ulquiorra watches as Ichigo dodges Yammy's fist as Ichigo goes behind Yammy

Ulquiorra:' _His spiritual pressure is strong. At the level he's at right now he couldn't possibly pose a threat to Lord Aizen_ '

Yammy pants as Ichigo stands there not even breaking a sweat and rests his sword on his shoulder

Yammy: (glares at Ichigo) Damn...you little runt!

Ichigo:Surprised you can stand there and call me names.I guess you're as tough as you're ugly ' _I couldn't resist_ '

Ulquiorra:It seems you're having a hard time shall I take over

Yammy:Stay back! (tries to draw his zanpakuto)

Ulquiorra:I can't believe you need to draw your zanpakuto against a runt like this

Yammy:I said stay back!

Ichigo:' _I'm guessing the big guy has temper but the pale guy is level headed and with the way he said that he's using his zanpakuto against me he must be either really powerful or really arrogant...I'm going with option one...and that's what worries me the most...I need to know more about these Arrancars_ ' wait...how about a bet

Ulqiorra:A bet?

Ichigo:How about this me and the big guy can continue to make it fair I'll fight him one handed with my Shikai,I'll continue to do what I was doing before while he can use whatever technique he has except resurrection and I won't use my Bankai ' _not that I'll even need it anyways against him_ ' there will even be a 5 minute time limit

Ulquiorra:...Oh...what's in it for us and how do you know resurrection

Ichigo:If I win I get information on the Arrancar and some other things I can the big guy wins...I die also two words: Grand Fisher

Orihime heard all of this as she turns her head around and she widens her eyes in shock

Orihime:Ichigo!-

Ichigo:Don't worry Orihime...I know what I'm doing

Ulquiorra:' _This is quite unexpected on one hand this could prove how strong the boy is one the other hand however...this could expose Lord Aizen's plans to the boy so I'll have to_ -'

Yammy:Heh fine I accept the bet don't regret it later runt!

Ulquiorra:...I cannot believe you just accepted this bet

Yammy:It will be easier now

Ulquiorra:'Yammy your stupidity never ceazes to amaze me'

Ichigo:That's good to up a minute now (runs to Orihime and whispers to her) hey Orihime while I was trying to make in time did you get anything on these two something important

Orihime:Uhm...wait..if I ah yes I remember while I was trying to protect Chad and myself one of them said that if they should take me back to Aizen

Ichigo:Aizen huh...not surprised anything else

Orihime:I don't think so no

Ichigo:Alright thanks for the information (runs back to Ulquiorra and Yammy) so I heard that Aizen sent you here

Ulquiorra:You are correct.I'm assuming that girl over there told you so

Ichigo:She did

Ulquiorra:I'm not surprised anymore

Ichigo:So big guy you ready

Yammy:You not using any anything just means you're going to get killed...sucker!

Ichigo:'I'll take that as a yes'

Yammy tries to punch Ichigo but he jumps back a bit avoiding the charges at him as he brings down his zanpakuto on Yammy as he slashes his chest

Yammy:Gaaah you little brat! (tries to slap him but Ichigo Flash Steps out of the way)

Ichigo:'If I'm a little brat to you then how am I easily kicking your ass'

Yammy then decides to use Sonido as he gets behind then his Spider-Sense tingles as everything slows can see Orihime healing Chad get slower,he can see Ulquiorra who was...still the same...and Tatsuki who was...also still in the same position...and finally Yammy's fist was getting slower as well

Ichigo:'Still getting used to that'

As everything was still in slow motion Ichigo Flash Steps away as everything wasn't in slow motion anymore

Yammy:What! How!?

Ichigo:'Dude I sliced your arm and you didn't know it until it fell…(sighs) however the technique he just used...it looked similiar that of a Soul Reaper's Flash Step heck even it sounded more like a sonic boom then a flash' (smirks) I guess you're just too slow 'that was just awful Kurosaki kill yourself'

Yammy:(growls) Why you (charges a Cero) take this!

Ichigo:Crap

Yammy fires the Cero at Ichigo as he Flash Steps just in time thanks to his Spider-Sense as he was in air

Ichigo:That was close

Yammy:Damn insect why won't you just die!

Ichigo:'Hey baldy I'm an arachnid now...well part arachnid and they are not insects'

Yammy then forms a fist as an red energy forms on his fist as he fires widens his eyes as he Flash Steps out of the way

Ichigo:Woah!

Yammy:Ha! How do you like that

Ichigo:What was that

Yammy:A bala it's not as strong as Cero but it's 20 times faster!

Ichigo/Orihime:'Oh so it's a faster version but much weaker'

Yammy:Have some more!

Yammy continues to fire the Balas at Ichigo as he continues to dodge them in the air

Yammy:Stand still !

Ichigo:'Nah don't feel like it'

Ichigo who was standing in the air jumps as he avoids another Bala

Ichigo:'This really feels like a good warm up exercise'

Ichigo then charges at Yammy as he is still avoiding the Balas with Flash Steps as he slashes his gasps in pain as he yells in pain again

Ichigo:That was for Tatsuki

Yammy:You (pants) bastard

Ichigo:Look who's talking

Yammy was fuming with anger until he saw Orihime who was still concentrating on healing Chad and was a little bit to Ichigo's literally gave him an idea

Yammy: (smirks) Heheheheheh

Ichigo: (looks at confusion) What's so funny

Yammy:Oh you'll see (charges a Cero from his mouth)

Ichigo:'What's he doing?That Cero is too slow he tried to hit me with a Bala and that's 20 times faster...wait (looks at Yammy's eyes as it didn't look directly at him) unless' (looks at Orihime then at Yammy as he put two and two together) No!

Yammy then fires the Cero and Ichigo just barely manages to save Ichigo took most of the damage as Chad gets blown away a little and Ichigo holds Orihime as he was lying on the ground

Ichigo:You okay

Orihime:I-I think so

Ichigo:'Ok I totally deserved Kurosaki it's obvious that you won't be able to protect your friends and fight this guy at the same time more fooling around I'm ending this...now'

Ichigo then gently pushes Orihime off him as he with some trouble gets up

Yammy:What! How are you still alive!

Ichigo jumps in the air as he seems to be looking for something before he sees something catches his eye

Ichigo:'The construction site perfect'

(AN:If you don't know what the construction site looks like see episode 227 in anime...I think)

Ichigo:Hey big guy catch me if you can (Flash Steps)

Yammy:Why you! (Sonido's after Ichigo)

Ulquiorra:'What is he up too'

For a minute or so Ichigo was baiting Yammy to the Construction he got there he noticed no innocent were his luck as he goes inside and knocks on a metal beam as it echoes

Ichigo:'Yes now to hide in the shadows' (jumps to a beam and Yammy appears on the metal ground)

Yammy:Where are you...come out and fight coward!

An echo then rings on Yammy's ears as he looks then appears above him

Ichigo:Over here

Yammy launches another Bala as Ichigo Flash Steps out of the way destroying a lands on a beam that was a little bit above Yammy's cuts the beam that he was standing on hitting the turns around and fires another Bala as Ichigo dodges another one tearing a cuts a few more some hitting Yammy's with anger Yammy charges a Cero as this was what Ichigo wanted to do

Yammy:DIE!

Yammy fires the Cero as Ichigo once again dodges as a big hole was teared proved to be too much as the construction site starts coming quickly cuts a few more beams hitting looks up and sees that Ichigo was gone

Yammy:W-waaaaaaaa-

The whole place brutally crashes down on Yammy as Ichigo witnesses this all outside as he stands in the air

Ichigo:'I almost feel sorry for him...almost'

Ichigo falls on the ground as he lands on the ground with his metal beams start clearing as Yammy weakly gets walks towards Ichigo and falls down on one knee to the ground

Ichigo:You just don't know when to quit do you

That was when Ulquiorra showed up standing between them

Yammy: (smirks) Ulquiorra (weakly tries to get up)

Before he could fully get up Ulquoirra elbows Yammy behind him as Yammy stumbels and falls on one knee again

Yammy: (looks at Ulquiorra) W-why did you do that

Ulquiorra:(looks at him) Idiot if you had a brain in your head you would have figured it out by cannot defeat this barely even has a scratch on him and to make things more complicated Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin have your current level you wouldn't even last 2 minutes against them

Ulquiorra walks behind Yammy as he opens a he did so he looks at Ichigo

Ulquiorra:Well are you coming or not Soul Reaper

Ichigo:Oh...yeah sure 'phew I won'

As Ichigo walks to the Garganta he has a last thought before it closes

Ichigo:'With the way this happened this actually reminds me of Dragon Ball Z when Vegeta and Nappa were fighting Goku and the others from the Saiyan Saga I think'

The Garganta closes

[scene change]

Ichigo was not going to lie he was really the outside he may not reveal much but he was nervous why wouldn't he be he was going to interrogate the Soul Society's most dangerous his opinion Gin was second because of the smile it had to be when Ichigo thought about it like seriously does the dude ever stop smiling all jokes aside Ichigo was hoping he and Aizen would talk he was gonna have to be really careful to keep his quips at check and what to say

Ulquiorra and Yammy exit the Garganta as a light shines in front of them as Aizen is revealed sitting on Chair Sama I MEAN on what looked like a chair made out of stone their right and left were people but they could barely be seen over shadows that was covering them

Ulquiorra:We have returned Lord Aizen

Aizen:Welcome...Ulquiorra and Yammy...tell me what you have accomplished...here in front of your 20 brothers and of it

Ulquiorra:Yes sir...but however..we may have a guest

That was when Ichigo came out of the Garganta as it closes

Everyone except Aizen,Yammy and Ulquiorra : (gasp) A Soul Reaper!

Ichigo:Surprised to me

That was when the light shines on Grimmjow and some of his Fractiones

Grimmjow:What the hell is a Soul Reaper doing here!

Ulquiorra:Everything will be explaine as you will see it for yourselvs

That was when Ulquiorra literally rips out his left eye as he crushes it which instead of blood,it was dust that gets drawn in the air which sorrounds everyone as they close their eyes except Ichigo

Ichigo:' _Ouch...doesn't that hurt'_

This continued for a about a minute or so before the dust clears

Aizen:I see...very interesting

Grimmjow: (looks at Ulquiorra) You're soft!

Ulquiorra:Grimmjow…

Grimmjow:If it had been me I would have killed him with the first strike

Ichigo: _'With or without hair gel'_

Grimmjow:What the hell is the matter with you if kill was part of the orders then obviously you and that oaf shouldn't have accepted that stupid bet

Ichigo: _'Looks like somebody didn't get their chocolate milk in time'_

(AN:Reference from the Amazing Spider-Man 1 movie in the end I think)

Shaolong:I boy stood up to you I think you should have killed him be he worthy or not

Grimmjow:And look at you Yammy you're a mess then you come back here and tell he wasn't worth killing sounds to me you guys couldn't kill him!

Yammy:Grimmjow...it was clear I know you saw what damn orange haired bastard beat me up

Grimmjow:That is so pathetic a kid beat you up

Ichigo:Uh I'm in the room

Yammy:Pathetic huh!

Ichigo: _' ...FIGHT'_

Ulquiorra steps in beetwen Grimmjow and Yammy

Ulquiorra:Enough... (looks at Grimmjow) Grimmjow I don't think you understand...that boy is no danger to us...yet

Ichigo/Grimmjow:Huh?

Ichigo:What are you talking ab-

Ulquiorra:Lord Aizen isn't worried about his current abilities...it is his growth rate that is the we have learned the boy has tremendous potential.I sense that if everything goes with Lord Aizen's plan everything will be smooth

Grimmjow:I still maintain that you're soft! How can you be so sure about that what if he grows stronger then you predicted what about your plan then!

Ulquiorra:Should that occur...I'll just dispose of him that's all

Grimmjow: (widens his eyes)

Ulquiorra:You can't complain about that can you

Grimmjow merely grits his teeth seething with anger

Ichigo: _'Oooohhhhhh you just got roasted by an emo low blow .Blow'_

Aizen:Yes well…do whatever you deem best...Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra: (puts his fest on his left chest and bows a little) Thank you very much sir

Aizen:Now if everyone would kindly leave as the Substitute and I would like to...talk

Everyone did as they were told althrough some grumbled under their breaths but Ichigo and Aizen didn't say anything and pretty soon it was only just them alone

Aizen:So...it's been a while hasn't it...Ryoka Boy

Ichigo:Yeah it has

Aizen:So where would you like to begin with his so called interrogation

Ichigo:' _O_O Oh God...I don't even know where to begin'_

Aizen:It's alright go ahead and take your time

Ichigo:'Whatever you say Josh Groben'

After a few minutes of Ichigo trying to think of a good question he decided to go ahead with his questions

Ichigo:Those guys you send in the World of the Living who were they exactly and why were they sent there

Aizen:They were Ulquiorra Shciffer and Yammy 4 and 10 and they were send by it was originally supposed to be just Ulquiorra it was Yammy who persisted to go as well to which I allowed him to go as were send there to test you out

Ichigo:What do you mean by testing me Arrancar 4 and 10 what do you mean by that

Aizen:When I meant testing you out they were supposed to test out your appears that it was more then I during your battle with Yammy I expected that you would use your Bankai but you haven' for the numbers the accuracy is that they are Espada

Ichigo:Espada?

Aizen:The Espada are comprised of ten Arrancar with exemplary strength. Members of the Espada are given a number from 1 to Espada has a tattoo with their number somewhere on them, such as Grimmjow,whose tattoo is on his lower back and Ulquiorra,whose tattoo is on the left side of his with myself, Gin and Kaname,the Espada as a group possess comparable strength to Soul Society's 13 Court Guard also have Resurrection form

Ichigo: (widens his eyes) No way…wait what's Resurrrection

Aizen:Arrancar usually seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword, which is entirely different from what the Shinigami use. When they release their weapon's seals, they unleash their true power and their true only time they can return to Human form is when they reseal their powers in sword their form without resealing their powers in a sword is the same as burning off an arm and if they were to discard part of their released form, while in it they can never return to normal again

Aizen:Anything else you want to ask

Ichigo:Yeah...how the hell are there so many of them

Aizen:Hmmmmm...interesting on how you picked up so the less I'll show you

Ichigo:Show me?

Aizen:Follow me

Aizen then gets up from his chair as he starts walking down the stairs

Ichigo: _'I can feel my whole body getting really tense just from him walking towards me.I have to calm down….but still it's not that easy the last time I even saw this guy I nearly died with just a . I was still injured against my fight with Byakuya but still just one finger is insane'_

Before he even knew it Aizen was standing in front of him

Aizen:Shall we get going then Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo:Uh..yeah sure

[scene change]

Ichigo and Aizen were standing in a room that had metalic dark blue squares on the floors,between them were white walls that looked kinda far away from them,in front of them were small stairs and a stops walking on the stairs and so did a fat heavy pole comes out as Aizen touches the top with his finger and just then the top started losing it self as it parts started round like small stairs which stopped almost halfway as Ichigo widens his eyes in shock as the Hogyoku is shown right in front of his eyes

Ichigo:Wh...What is that

Aizen:It is called the is a small bluish-purple orb composed of a unique substance thought to have been capable of dissolving the boundaries between Soul Reaper and Hollow allowing one race to attain the powers of the other

Ichigo:'If he wasn't evil I would ask him everything about this' hey wait didn't you explain something like this back in the Soul Society

Aizen:More or what you may have not known is that it's true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it and materialize their deepest desire

Ichigo:W-b-uh what?! Wait hold on what are you talking about

surprising isn't can feel it's power no

Ichigo was left speechless as he continues to stare at couldn't even make a quip in his head if he wanted to right their hearts deepest much power does this thing is it like a wish granting orb then?

Aizen:However it has yet to be fully now it's somewhere about 50% or 's full power should awaken about somewhere at the end of the December

Ichigo:That's a relief

Aizen:For have months to prepare for that amount of time

Ichigo:Is there a motivation behind all this

Aizen:Of destroy Karakura Town

Ichigo:What!Why!?

Aizen:Karakura Town possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual beings as most Humans are unaware this to create the Oken

Ichigo:The Oken?

Aizen:The Oken is the key of the royal house which allows passage to the dimension where the Soul King Oken can be forged with 100 000 souls with a radius of half a spirit you know why I need to destroy Karakura Town.I know that you are going to ask about the Soul King Soul King is the king of Soul Society whose existence in Soul Society is as symbolic as it is king resides in the Soul King Palace that exists in a separate special dimension in the very core of Soul Society which is protected by the Royal door to this dimension is opened via the Oken

Ichigo:...So-

Aizen:So I can murder the Soul King and become one ...well that's somewhat of a personal information about myself I like to will find out why later

Ichigo:I have one last didn't you kill me back in the Soul Society at the Sokyoku Hill when you had the chance and I know for a fact it wasn't because of arrogance it was something else wasn't it

Aizen:Have you gotten it was actually because it was a part of my plan

Ichigo:Your...plan?

Aizen:Yes indeed tell you the truth Ichigo Kurosaki I have always found you very interesting-

Ichigo: _'I'm not gay!'_

Aizen:As I wanted you to live on are a being that has parts no one you have that

Ichigo:That I'm part Human?

Aizen:You are part I didn't kill you back then is more complicated then you can imagine.I do not think this is the right time

Ichigo:What!? But I-

Aizen:Won the course you have but right now you must be very nervous of what you think I'm about to tell wouldn't believe me one bit.I promise you this however I will continue about this later

Ichigo:...Oh...I see...looks like I'm done I don't have anymore questions

Aizen:Then I shall summon Ulquiorra to send you back home

Ichigo:Alright then

Aizen:I will tell you this Ichigo Kurosaki.I am not your true am I your I am neither of those what am I to you then

Ichigo:I...I don't know

Aizen:Of course you don't I didn't expect you to know it immediately...but you don't really think I'm going to let you get away with this information so easily

Ichigo:What are you talking about?!

Aizen:With this much important information you don't really think I'm going to let you tell this to everyone.I will let you tell this only to Orihime you tell this to anyone else...I will kill your family

Ichigo merely widens his eyes in shock not believing what he just heard

Aizen:You heard me right so you better what you say.I will know (snaps his fingers which instantly summons Ulquiorra) Ulquiorra open a Garganta for Ichigo are done here

Ulquiorra:Right away Lord Aizen

Ulquiorra walks to Ichigo's right side as he opens the Garganta with his just walks not even saying a word as Ulquiorra guides Garganta closes

[Karakura High]

The students stop their tracks as they stare at Renji,Rangiku,Toshiro,Ikkaku and Toshiro in school uniforms with white t-shirt and grey pants as they were walking on the hall looking like they were searching for something

Ikakku:So where the heck is it

Rangiku:How should I know

Renji:Wait I thought you wrote it down before we left the Seireitei

Rangiku:I lost it

Ikkaku:Oh well that's just great!

Rangiku:Maybe Renji could lead us you've been here before you should know where you're going

Renji:What are you talking about you've been here too

Rangiku:But it's been such a short tiiiime

Toshiro:Enough already just search for his Spiritual Pressure

Ikkaku:Man I can't believe the weird clothes they are wearing here in the World of the Living

Renji:It's called a uniform students are required to wear one

Rangiku:Well listen to you mister smarty pants

Renji:Give me a I don't think that's the standard uniform

This was sort of true as some of Rangiku's breasts could be seen,but who cares am I right people xD

Ikkaku:How are you supposed to move in these clothes they're so tight!

Yumichika:Yeah well maybe you should try untugging your shirt like the rest of us

Ikkaku:What are you crazy! If I did that I wouldn't be able to fit my sword through my belt !

Funny thing Ikkaku had a wooden sword on his belt

Renji:A wooden sword isn't really a part of the uniform

Ikkaku:For crying out loud you're the ones who said I couldn't bring a real sword so I brought a wooden one!

Yumichika:We're not the ones who make the rule here it's a law here in the World of the Living

Ikkaku:That's ridicilous! What kind of stupid law says you can't carry a real sword !

Rangiku:I don't see what's the problem I actually like these clothes

Renji:That's easy for you to say because they only show off your-

Toshiro:Shut up you guys we don't to draw any attention to just walk quietly and try to blend in

(AN:Too late little Shiro)

Renji/Rangiku/Yumichika/Ikkaku:Yes sir

After that they see Ichigo's classroom it was sign 1-3

Toshiro:That's the the door

Renji slides the door open as he sees Ichigo who was in deep thought as he was thinking about Aizen's words while still thinking how to hide his Spider-Man costume Orihime noticed this and asked if everything was alright to which he told her he will explain and everyone welcomed Orihime back and whatever you get the 's been a day after he heard a thud he turns around and is quite surprised who it was

Renji:How's it going Ichigo

Ichigo:Wha...R-Renji..Toshiro wait what are you guys doing here 'of course I know arrancars duh...it has to be'

Toshiro: (gets a tick mark on his head) That's Captain Hitsugaya to you

Ichigo:Yeah fine whatever but I still don't get why you're here

Renji:Orders from there's a major storm growing with the Arrancars and we've been sent here to join forces with the Substitute Soul Reaper

Ichigo:..What's an arrancar

Renji:Whaaaat you mean you've been fighting these guys without any clue

Yumichika: (facepalms)

Ichigo:What are you talking about 'Kurosaki you have to kill yourself'

?:You dummy he's talking about those guys who showed up the other day!

Ichigo turns around to see Rukia standing on a opened window with her arms crossed

Ichigo:Rukia…

Rukia:It's been a long time hasn't it Ichigo

Ichigo:' _I don't think it's even been a month_ '

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **School is what took me so damn long to finish this I hope you guys liked this chapter and as usual please favourite,follow and pleeeease send reviews I need them**

 **PEACE OUT**


	6. The Soul Reapers have come

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or Spider-Man**

 **####################################################################################################################**

Ichigo was still staring at Rukia with surprised eyes as as she was still standing on the edge of the they may have forgotten the fact that some other students were there as well

"Wow is that...Rukia?"

"Yeah I think she just came in through a window"

"Well she hasn't been in school for a while"

"Idiot I'm sure whetver she was I'm sure there were doors"

"Anyway it's those other guys I'm other worried about"

Rukia then jumps as she kicks Ichigo in the face as he backs away much to his confusion

"Hey what the hell was that for?!" asked Ichigo holding his face in confusion increased more when Renji grabbed him full nelson style as Rukia slaps him a few times."HEEEY WOULD YOU QUIT IT ALREADY?!"

"It was for your pathetic fuss!" said Rukia as she brings out an old skulled glove as she forcefully forces Ichigo to go Soul Reaper dragging the poor victim jumping through an opened back with the others

"I should have figured that this wouldn't be easy" said Rangiku

"That's Ichigo for ya he manages to make everything difficult" said Renji

"Well you can't blame Rukia for giving him help especially with that stupid look on his face" said Ikkaku

"You thought he looked stupid oh I don't know I thought he looked helpless and cute"

"Have you ever seen a guy who didn't think was cute Rangiku?" asked Yumichika

"Oh who asked you Yumichika why don't you mid your own business" answered Rangiku

"What about Ikkaku he said something too!"

"Leave me out of this!"

"This is ridicilous all you just shut up!" Toshiro said annoyed not believing it hasn't been a day amd already he was getting a headache

"What did those guys do to Ichigo?!"

"They knocked him unconscious...or maybe they killed him?!"

"Whatever they are they don't like anybody I wanna mess with do you see the tattos all over the guy with red hair?!"

Renji easily heard as this made him increnibly annoyed

"Don't listen to them Renji it's just the Humans and their silly chater" remarked Ikkaku

The students look at Rangiku."She doesn't look so scary"

They look at Toshiro."He looks like an elementary student with silver hair"

They look at Yumichika."Eyebrow boy can't be too tough"

They look at Ikkaku."And then there's baldy…" what a dumbass

This made Ikkaku get a tick mark on his head as he turns around with a dark smile on his face as he slowly brings out the wodden sword."Well...whoever just called me baldy step forward"

Renji drops Ichigo's body "Don't let it get to you Ikkaku it's just the Humans and their silly chatter" he said this as his tone carried slight mocking in it

Ikkaku did not saying except he fully brings out the sword and starts running around like a merely gets a tick mark of his own

"I can't believe I got stuck with these idiots" Toshiro wondering how he was even going to survive this

[scene change]

Ichigo hops on to a another house before jumping again in the air with Rukia on his back

"So Rukia what's all this about and where are we going? asked Ichigo. _'Oh please is that even a question I can detect hollows on my own thanks to my Spider-Sense'_

"Be quiet just keep on running and I'll navigate" her phone then beeps showing a red dot on her mini map."Found it"

Ichigo then jumps to a building where in front of him was a looks down as he sees a valley below him but nothing was there

"I don't see anything?"

Just then dust comes on the ground as a hollow emerges roaring

"A hollow…"

"Yes...now go get it!" Rukia then kicks Ichigo's back sending him to the ground crashing with a grunting sound

He sees the hollow in front of him as he tries to punch Ichigo but he easily avoids it

"Well aren't you an ugly one!"

The hollow then walks to Ichigo as it tries to attack him goes left then he goes right and it was about to punch him again but Ichigo jumps over then sees Rukia standing on the ground with her arms crossed

"Well whaf are you doing hurry up and kill are you waiting for?!"

"Well nothing-

"Then stand up and fight you shouldn't have any trouble at all defeating a hollow like this!"

 _'Oh I'm sorry it's not my fault that I had to wake up in 1:00 AM stoping bank robberies,purse snatching and other stuff in my red and blue suit althrough the blue colour looks kinda more like black but still come on I hardly had any sleep damn it!'_

The hollow then tries to land in for the punch but Ichigo jumps again behind so he then draws out his zanpakuto."Alright you I'm gonna-

Just then everything goes black as he sees his hollow also holding a drawn Zangetsu

" **Hehehehehe I'm getting closeeer to the surfaaaace"** said Hollow Ichigo with a big smirk

"Oh come on! Will you ever leave me alone!?"

" **Preety soon I'll swallow you up!"**

"How about never"

" **At this rate it won't be too long now"** He then blows up in half as the white parts of him go on Ichigo's face forming a familiar looking mask

"Sorry I'm not falling for that scary talk anymore"

" **Oh man I thought that would work"**

The mask then shatters as Ichigo's eyes open as he was back in reality and he easily once again dodges the hollow's attack by rolling to his then charges at him as Ichigo easily blocks it with Zangetsu

"I think I know what happened...you got beaten by the Arrancars and now you can't function as a Soul Reaper" said Rukia

Though it couldn't be seen Ichigo thought that Rukia had gone by the Arrancars?! Was this some twisted joke?

"I know they hurt Chad...so what are you really so weak that you would lose heart and give up just like it because you're afraid of losing-

"Actually I-

"Or is it because you won't be able to protect your friends-

"Rukia-

"If you're afraid of losing then you just have to get stronger-

"RUKIA I AM NOT DEPRESSED RIGHT NOW WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?"

"Wait...what?"

Ichigo then easily overpowers the hollow as he makes it's arm back then Flash Steps in front as he slices the hollow downwards purifying then Flash Steps to Rukia

"Beaten by the Arrancars huh" he gets a tick mark while his eye twitched

Rukia sheepleslly smiles "Eheheheh sorry about that…"

"Damn right you are!"

"Why did you even looked deppresed then?!"

"I couldn't sleep well last night!"

"How?"

"Hollow hunt!"

"Oh...so this was a huge missunderstanding then…?"

"What do you think it was"

[scene change]

Ichigo had no idea what second he was back in Human form or Superhuman to be more precise and the next thing he knew he was being dragged AGAIN by Rukia as he could sense Orihime behind him."Orihiiime!" Rukia shouted out

Orihime turns around surprised to see Rukia draggin her victim that was Ichigo

"Hi! It's been a while...or maybe not" Rukia made a huge grin

"It looks like your injuries are healed"

"They have thanks to you I'm fine now"

"Ah it was no big deal it was nothing how long are you going to be staying with us this time?" asked Orihime

"I'll tell you all about that later...but first" Ichigo then gets out of her grip as he looks at her annoyed

Orihime looks at Ichigo Are you alright?"

"Of course not I was forced to go with her because she thought that I-" Rukia elbows Ichigo in the gut making him go to his knees holding his gut in pain.' _What are those arms made out of Vibranium?! Admantium?!'_

"Uhhhh..." Orihime smiled awkwardly

"I uh may have sort of kinda thought that Ichigo was deppresed and I thought he lost to the Arrancars but I was...wrong it turns out it was a missunderstanding" Rukia blushed embarrassed

Ichigo gets up "And even thought it was...I...I will you promise this Orihime.I will get stronger...I promise that next time...they won't hurt Chad...they won't hurt you nor anybody else" he said letting his old determination get in

Orihime was surprised when she saw a familiar look of resolve in his hasn't seen that in a while now since the Ichigo she now knew was quite...different as he was smart,goffy,funny and even a Super hero to which she never thought was possible and yet it was that familiar look it brought back the comfy and warm feeling knowing that you were safe."Thank you...Ichigo...and thank you Rukia...and welcome back"

This brings out a soft smile from Rukia

[In the hall across the classroom]

"I'm telling you it's true! At the store if you try mixing two parts gingerale and one part yoghurt drink it tastes just like hair tonic! I kid you not I must have drank a gallon of it man what a headache!" stated Keigo

Mizuiro was only on his phone clicking buttons with his thumb."That sounds like something only you would say .You're lucky it didn't poison you" he said uninterested

"Heeeeey you don't even sound like you if I gone to some tonic induced coma and never recover! Mizuiro I'm serious do you think I should get my stomach pumped" Keigo anime cries

Mizurio ignored Keigo as his attention was focused on the loud noise that was going on in their classroom as he shuts off his phone

"Well I don't know about that but I think there's snomething going on in our classroom"

Hearing this Keigo turns his head hearing the loud noise."Hey you're right...never fear Keigo is here to assist the situation! Hihahahaha!" he literally skips with his hands in the air and slides the door open "Hey who's doing all that disturbance don't you know that's my job!"

He then sees Ikkaku still holding the wodden sword across his shoulder which Keigo amusingly widens his eyes realizing his mistake

"Well who are you?" he grabs his bowtie "Well speak up! Ya shogy little worm! Start talking or I'm gonna slice you up like a sausage and feed you to the dogs for breakfest!"

Rangiku then slaps Ikkaku's head and pats it a few times."Take it easy will you baldy chill out"

Ikkaku turns around giving her a death glare. "Keep slaping my head like that Rangiku..that is if you wanna lose your hand!" he growled

"Shut your whining or I'll have to tell Yachiru about this"

This makes Ikkaku sweat in fear."Please don't do that I'll keep it under control...I swear"

"I shouldn't have to remind you in the first place so don't make me do it again" she turns around and claps her hands to others. "Now as for the rest of you idiots let's get moving we have a lot of work to do!"

"Your reference to idiots couldn't have included me now could it?" asked Toshiro with a blank look

Rangiku:smiles "Oh...well you're not like the rest of them captain you're letting your persecution complex get the better of you again"

While she was talking Keigo was staring at her massive jugs with wide eyes

"That uniform… " he jumps at her "Maybe you should let me check those shirt buttons for youuuuuuu!"

Rangiku backhands him so Keigo was on his back with a wide smile nearly group then walks away from the class

"Think he's alright...he sure went down hard"

"Forget him we have to go"

Mizuiro then comes too busy glued to his phone and when he stepped on something he saw it was Keigo."What are you doing down there ? You're gonna be stepped on if you're like that"

"Never mind just stop with the formalities!"

[Ichigo's room]

Kon was sitting on Ichigo's floor staring emotionleslly at it,but when he heard the door opening seeing Rukia and then breaks physics by having tears in his eyes as he jumps at her

"RUKIAAAA DEEEEEEEEAR" Kon then got stomped on the floor by Rukia's foot planted firmly on his head."There's only one person who would stop me with no hesitaion after not seeing each other for the whole summer it has to be Rukiaaaa.I'm so happy I cold cryyyy"

' _What? Everyone would stop you with no hesitaion and you're already crying'_ thought Ichigo closes the door."Rukia quit fooling around with him and just get in here already"

"Same old tiny bedroom of yours I see"

"Why do you have to point out how small it is it's not fair comparing it to Byakuya's big old house"

"You're right it just sliped out" Rukia shrugged sitting on Ichigo's bed

"Yeah don't sit on my bed!"

"You sure are grumpy today"

"You shut up and I don't care what you think you can sit on the floor!"

"My I can't believe how stenchy you are"

Outside Ichigo's room Yuzu and Isshin were hearing their conversation with glass pressing against door and then Karin comes up catching them "I wonder why no one was downstairs are you two doing eavesdroping?" she crosses her arms

"Ssshhhhh it's an emergency Ichigo brought a girl home from school with him!" Yuzu said

"He's brought other girls before two and it was no big deal...Tatsuki for one" Karin pointed out

"But this one is not Tatsuki this girl is" Yuzu draws her arms in the middle of her own chest. "Mmmhm more of a curvy type figure"

"Ok so since Tatsuki has gotten older her body is sexier now too"

"Wait really?!" Isshin got up

Karin kicks his face "Shut up and stop your slobering you old fart! Besides it would take someone as hot as Orihime to surprise me" she then leaves

"You're right Ichigo could never be that popular!" said Isshin

Ichigo hears the commotion as he angrily opens the door."What the hell do you ever shut up?!"

"I told you he was gonna be mad!"

"We're sorry Ichigooo!"

Ichigo then angrily closes the door still pissed

"I can't believe how nosy my sisters are and my father is even worse!"

"Hehe well your family has always been good for laughs at least"

"Oh shut up! Just tell me about these you know what they are and what they want?"

Rukia nods her head

"So then tell me why are they targeting me?" he sits down on his chsir

He then hears Renji's voice but he couldn't see him."Just a second"

Ichigo perks his head up."Hey wait Renji? Where are you?"

"If you wanna know about the Arrancars just hang on we'll tell you all about it"

Ichigo then looks above as he stares in disbelief as his ceiling light was ripped in half falling to the ground seeing Renji,Ikkaku,Yumichika and Rangiku

' _WHAT THE FU-'_

Everyone except Ikkaku who was still hanging on drop the ground breaking the ceiling light in two

"Hey Ichigo it's been a while...or maybe not" greeted Renji

"You jerks what the hell did you forget how to use a damn door?!" Ichiho clenched his fist yelling at them

"Hahaha if you need a new lightbolt here you go" Rangiku points to Ikkau's head

"That was stupid" Rangiku only slaps him making him fall on the floor

"Now that's now way to greet old friends.I'm hoping we're gonna have some fun here"

' _Spoiler alert that won't happen'_ thought Ichigo

While she was talking Kon who was still lying on the floor stares at Rangiku's massive bust that sealed in the school then jumps once more trying to claim them

"Your buttons are too tight let me adjust them for you pleeeeease!" just as he said that the mod soul got punched by Rangiku making him go unconscious

"Has the toy lost it's mind?" Renji asked confused by what he just seen

"No he's always like that" answered Ichigo

"Anyway...Arrancars are essentially hollows,but once who tear off the mask gaining the power of Soul Reaper-

' _Alright I think I should be able to hide my costume if it's underneath my clothes althrough I should be able to hide the tights and the boots easily however the mask is gonna have to be somewhere safe but the top half can't be hidden-'_ Ichigo's thoughts got interrupted by Renji saying if he was with him so far

Ichigo realizes that he spaced out as Renji finished his explanation with the Arrancars however much to his annoyance there were Rukia's rabit drawings with Ulquiorra and Yammy."I would have understood better if it weren't for the crappy drawings"

Before he even knew it Rukia threw her sketchbook at Ichigo which hit staright in the face which had Ichigo glare at her

"The Soul Society was willing to sit back and see anything developed with the arrancars,but that was before Aizen got also got to deal with three of our captains having gone with the enemies side on top of all the Bount the fully developed arrancars were completed much sooner then we expected and that they have been sent into this world we can't afford to sit back any selected a team to come here at once and that's us" explained Renji

"Who made the selections?"

"Central 46 has vacant ever since Aizen killed all the leaders so as of now ultimate decision has been reverted to the Head Captain. Rukiawas chosen because she's the one who knows you best"

"Not true! I was chosen cause of my abilities!"

' _What abilities? I never saw you do anything besides Kido and even then that hardly proved anything'_ thought Ichigo

'There weren't many officers to chose from I was closer to Rukia the most...after that I was told to chose outside captain class whom I most trusted to fight by my side so that's why I asked Ikkaku to accompany Yumichika wanted to come and when Rangiku wanted to come she said it sounded really interesting and she wanted it too,but then Yumichika said he wouldn't go with Rangiku and then Rangiku said she'll kill us both if we left without her so in the end Captain Hitsugaya had to come along just to supervise the two of them...and here we are"

"Is this a mission or a party?"

He then hears his window open as he sees Toshiro sitting on the edge

"In any case we're not sure why but Aizen has his eye on you Ichigo Kurosaki and that's not good"

' _Why are you secretly jelaous that he doesn't have his eye on you hoho is there something you're hiding Toshiro'_ thought Ichigo mentally snickering

Rangiku turns around."Hey Captain Hitsugaya you should have come with us we didn't do that much damage after all"

"Have you been on the window ledge this whole time? In plain sight? What if the neighbours reported a silver haired elementary student burglar" remarked Renji

"Shut up!" Toshiro barked. "It's true enough that an Arrancar is born when the mask is removed from a hollow,but simply taking the mask off a mid hollow wouldn't result anything particulary dangerous...anyone who was serious about declaring the war on the Soul Society would need something big,something strong,Menos level and above"

This immediately caught Ichigo's interest."Hold on are you saying that there are hollows even stronger then the menos?"

"Yes...well to be more specific there are 3 other beings under the name of the Menos the first is the Gillian the lowest class of the menos and there are many of main characteristic is that they all look exactly the same...the menos that you banished from this world soon after you gained the power of the Soul Reaper was of this kind.I guess you could call it a foot soldier"

"That...was a foot soldier…" Ichigo was surprised by what he heard

"They're big but they're slow and their intelligence is only slightly higher then that of a wild animal's it's hardly any trouble at all for a captain to subdue and kill one of problem is the next class is called the Adjuchas they're somewhat smaller the Gillians but there are fewer of them and they are highly intelligent and much better fighters and they control the large number of the Gillians...and finally there are the Vasto Lordes the highest class of the are equal to humans in size and there are very few of them within Hueco Mundo...but I have to give it to you straight these Vasto Lordes are believed to be even more powerful then the captains"

Ichigo's eyes widen slightly more now in worry

"Exactly how much power the Menos have gained into Arrancar is still unknown...but now 3 of our captains have defected to lead the Menos there is one thing we can be sure Aizen has more then 10 of those Vasto Lordes under his control...then the Soul Society is doomed"

:'.. _.I think there are less then 10 of those Vasto Lordes during my interrogation with Aizen but even so holy shit this is more serious then I thought'_ thought Ichigo

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Ok wow I did not expect to release this chapter so early like wow...buuuut then again it could be due to having winter break in my school so whoho**

 **I have an exciting when I said that the pairing of this story would be Ichigo/Mary Jane/Orihime….well I just decided to add 2 more girls can guess who they are either when you review or you guys can PM me if you want can do however you then that though I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **THE END**


	7. The Evil Eye

**Dislcaimer:I do not Bleach or Spider-Man as they belong to their creators**

 **####################################################################################################################**

Grimmjow was walking within the halls of Hueco Mundo with his hands on his was still thinking about that orange haired Soul Reaper who came out of the remembering that he then starts walking slightly faster

Grimmjow:Fine then if that's how it is then I'll just take matters into my own hands then

[Ichigo's room]

Renji was trying to get the soul out of Kon as the mod soul was getting was only watching this as she was standing by Renji

Rangiku:Huh and you think that's the best way to remove it

After some trouble Renji finally managed to get the soul out of Kon as the small green pill lands on his hand while Kon's plushy body lands on the ground

Renji:Mission acomplished...here it is

Rangiku:Eh that is totally got the soul out of him without too much trouble it's certainly constructed simply or should I say shadoly-

Ichigo:Hey

Rangiku:That's the department of Research and Development always-

Ichigo:I said hey!

Renji:What do you want (puts the pill back in Kon)

Ichigo:You guys have any idea when are you guys gonna leave

Renji:What do you mean Ichigo?We're not going home we're staying here until our fight with the Arrancars is one leaves till then

Ichigo:Y-You'll be staying?Ok let me make this perfectly clear I don't have enough space for ANY of you to stay here

Rangiku:Aaww you don't mean me as well do you

Ichigo:No way! You're the last person I would want you stay what makes you think I would in the first place?!

Rangiku then undoes a button on her shirt which Renji wide eyed and Ikkaku only does "are you serious right now" face

Ichigo:Aaaaagh! What do you think you're doing you can't change my mind by undoing a button!

She then responds by slowly and I mean slowly lifts her skirt to which Ichigo hides his eyes but unknown to him he was peeking slightly

Ichigo:Not even if you lift your skirt a little! Daaaamn it I will not give into temptation a man like me doesn't give into temptation!

Rukia: (pops up behind him) Really then why are you peeking through your fingers

Ichigo: _'Wait I am?_ '

Hollow: _'Surpriiiiise I figured if I couldn't scare you anymore then I thought hey why not embarass you good plan right'_

Ichigo:' _Are you serious right now…'_

Hollow:' _Come on man I was bored what was I supposed to do'_

Ichigo:' _Leave me alone?'_

Hollow:' _Do you even know me!'_

Ichigo:' _I wish I never did'_

[Outside Ichigo's house]

Rangiku:Well from now I'll be Orihime's guest and I'll sleep in her bed

This reached Kon's ears

Ichigo:What do you mean? Did you get her permission?

Rangiku:There isn't rush she's the kind of girl who doesn't know how to say no

Kon:' _Whaaaat! Orihime and Rangiku will be sleeping in the same room!'_

Just the mere thought of that made Kon nosebleed and then jump at Rangiku again

Kon:Oh let me join your forbidden garden wouldn't you like a mascot who-

Rangiku only slaps him making Kon go on the ground

Rangiku:Captain how would you like to come

Toshiro:No way I'm not going

He then starts walking away with Rangiku following him

Rangiku:You should come...it will be fun

Toshiro:For you maybe

Ikkaku:We better get going as well

Ichigo:You gotta get going somewhere too

Ikkaku: (sighs) Of course I don't (walks to an opposite direction where Toshiro and Rangiku went and Yumichika follows him) there's no need to worry I'll find a place to stay on my own

Ichigo:Alright,but keep that wodden sword of yours out of sight

Renji:Well I better get going as well.I'll be staying at Urahara's for a while

Ichigo:You're gonna much off him again

Renji:I wouldn't dream of it just what are you saying...however

Rukia:Hm?

Renji:There is something I wanna ask him about

Then Renji leaves as well leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone

Ichigo:Oh is that right

Rukia:You be careful now!

Ichigo:...So have you figured out where you're gonna be staying

This was a wrong question as Rukia then starts running to Ichigo's door

Ichigo:Wait a minute Rukia-

Rukia:Don't be stupid this is the only place that's right for me!

Ichigo:Can't you stay at MJ's house!

Rukia: (reached her hand for the doorknob and she stops) MJ?

Ichigo:I-uh-well...how do I say this uhm...she's one of my old friends from the past

Rukia:Uh huh sure and how come I haven't seen her or even heard of her

Ichigo:I...it's complicated look the point is that can't you stay at her lives right in front of my house

Rukia:Why should I

Ichigo:I'll buy different versions of Chappy the rabbit

Rukia:Well what are we waiting for let's go!

Ichigo:' _That's a relief if I let her in my house me being Spider-Man would be much harder'_

[MJ's room]

Mary Jane was hanging on her phone as she was sitting on her bed that was at the end of the wall which had a window in it as her bedsheets were her right was a desk which had a computer as not too far was her her left was a brown drawer which had a lamp in floor was her further right she had a wardrobe and a closet as also had several posters as well

(AN:I tried to explain her room but just imagine it's the same as Peter Parker's room from the new cartoon except she has a closet as well and just erase the science stuff he had in his room and oh her house is exactly same in that cartoon)

?: **Alright so we'll call you again sometime a week or so and we'll tell you the final results and remember don't be late**

Mary Jane: **Alright thank you** (ends the call and heavily sighs as she lays on her bed) I just hope I'll make it

She then hears her door who it could be she hears her mother calling her

Madeline Watson:Mary come down here someone's here too see you!

Mary Jane:Coming!

Mary Jane then leaves her room as she was running to her door and she then sees Ichigo and Rukia

Mary Jane:Ichigo? What are you doing here and who's that?

Ichigo:Sorry MJ I'm not here for anything and this is Rukia I know this might seem out of blue but can you let her stay in your parents left out of town and they won't be back for a few months maybe more and she doesn't know how to cook really well so I was thinking can you please let her stay at your house

Mary Jane:Why not at your house?

Ichigo:Do you even know my family

Mary Jane:...Fair enough and I guess I could?

Ichigo:Great! Thank you

Mary Jane:You're welcome...I guess

Rukia then got in the house at this point as Madeline was welcoming her as she heard the entire conversation

Ichigo:Again thank you so much I owe you one

Mary Jane:Yup of course you do and hey what are old friends for right

Ichigo:Yeah...I better go now

Mary Jane: (smirks) Yeah you don't want your dad attacking you

Ichigo:How do you know that?!

Mary Jane:I can hear it in my room

[scene change]

Yumichika: (sniffs) Ah I smell a hollow do you think we should kill it

Ikkaku:Leave much trouble besides that Kuromodami or whoever is in charge right

Yumichika:Hmmm I suppose so… ' _but this hollow scent...is strange'_

[Tatsuki's room]

Tatsuki was sitting in her bed staring at the ceiling as she had her towel hanging around was what she was thinking to both of them a few hours earlier before the spider bite she saw Ichigo running as a Soul never really noticed this because he was running so she could see his back

Tatsuki:' _Why do I keep worrying about it...I feel stupid'_

[Chad's room]

Chad was lying on the floor but he had the bed as he looked at the view of the sun while his arm was still being there was a really loud noise going outside which sounded like constructiom be told the noise wasn't really bothering him one bit

[scene change]

In the middle of the night as Keigo and Mizuiro were walking

Keigo:It was at that exact moment I realized...a uniform could become a lethal weapon! Depending on who's wearing it naturally.A mighty blade able to shatter the armour of my self control !

Mizuiro:Hey keep it down or I'm outta here!

He then starts walking ignoring Keigo

Keigo:Hey do you even hear what I'm saying! Wait up for me

He then stops running as he looks up seeing a flying hollow going past him

Keigo:Hey wait a...what's that

Mizuiro:Like I said I'm out of here mr Asano

Keigo: (starts running after him) Come on waiiiit! I saw this really scary monster up in the sky!

Mizuiro:Alright I heard just about enough mr Asano

Keigo:Yiyahaaaaaa!

Unknown to both of them as in the sky a garganta was slowly starting to open revealing a smirking Grimmjow

[Orihime's apartment]

Orihime was standing outside her door seeing Rangiku as the young girl was blinking her eyes repeatedly

Orihime:You wanna stay...at my place here? Well that's fine but-

Rangiku: (hugs her) Oh that's great! Good girl I knew you wouldn't turn me down that's what I love about you I know a bath you wanna join me Orihime

Orihime:Well I already had my-

Rangiku only gently pushed her inside as she was closing the door still hugging her with Orihime smiling awkwardly

Rangiku:Oh I almost forgot (she opens the door) if you have nowhere to go then you can come in and join us

Orihime was completely confused but she didn't realize that Toshiro was sitting in her roof

Toshiro:Tch yeah that will happen

[Ichigo's room]

Ichigo finally enters his room with a sigh of relief escaping through his he was free from his father...for to finally get down to business in trying to hide his walks to his school bag as he unzips it and then he takes out his costume as he throws it onto his bed

Ichigo: _'Alright now let's begin shall we'_

Ichigo then takes off his shirt as it revealed his muscles and then he puts the top half of his costume before he puts his shirt back on as it managed to hide his top half of the costume perfectly.A little pleased by this he takes off the lower part of his outfit but still had his boxers and he puts on the lower part of his suit as he puts his lower part of he notices that the only thing that remained in his bed were the mask and the gloves oh and the boots or socks

Ichigo:' _Huh how can I hide those...oh boy that did not cross my mind'_

He picks up his boots or socks and thinking that this might work he takes out his white socks and puts on the red ones and then he picks up his white ones as he puts them worked somewhat because the white socks managed to cover the foot but it wasn't completely then takes out his white socks throwing them on the goes to his drawer as he takes out black this was long enough he puts the black socks over his red ones and much to his relief his socks managed to completely cover his red boots

Ichigo:' _Well the boots are taken care of but what about the gloves and the mask'_

Ichigo puts his fingers on his chin in a thinking pose

Ichigo:' _Well I can't just wear regular gloves everyday cause that would be too weird for everyone that I know off'_

Sighing he had no other option but to hide them in his bag he picks them up and he zips them

Ichigo:Oh well I guess this is something...for now at least...I feel like I'm forgetting something...what...could it be...oh duh the webs.I gotta test out one theory

Ichigo turns around as he fires his organic web from his left hand which manages to hit the wall and then he touches the organic web from his finger as the web shakes a then fires his web that had his web shooter on his right hand and it hits the wall as he touches the web with his finger

Ichigo:' _I see the organic web is as just as strong as my web with the web shooter but the difference is that the organic web has a short distance to fire but the web shooter is much longer...interesting'_

Ichigo then looks at the night and this instantly gave him an idea

Ichigo:' _OH I could work on having night vision on the lenses and a extra battery power in my suit just in case'_

Ichigo then quickly pulls out the mask and his top costume on his desk as he begins to work

[scene change]

Grimmjow was calmly sitting on a building with his eyes then opens them as he sees a garganta open in front of him as he sees his fractiones

Grimmjow:Did anyone see you

Shaolong:Of course not

Grimmjow:Yeah what

Shaolong:On the journey to meet with you I have detected spiritual were many and strong confirmary to Ulquiorra's report

Grimmjow:...Tch open your pesquisas

All of them close their eyes as they were felt bings as they were sensing about 14 spiritual pressures and they open their eyes

Grimmjow:Just as I thought...well the Soul Society I guess they send reinforcements it's grown complex thanks to you if you would have done your job right this wouldn't have happened all thanks to you you're soft Roy,Shawlong,Ederon,Yylfordt,Nakeen there's no need to hold back if they have even a glimmer of spiritual pressure...I want them dead!

[MJ's house]

Mary Jane and Rukia were standing on what was supposed to be Rukia's guest room as Rukia was putting her fingers on her chin

Rukia:Hmmmm

Mary Jane:Something wrong?

Rukia:So this is all you have?

Mary Jane:What exactly did you expect

Rukia:I wanted to stay in Ichigo's closet

Mary Jane:Yeah well-wait what?

Rukia:Oh please tell me you have a closet

Mary Jane:Well I have it in my room but-

Rukia:Great thanks!

She then runs to her room leaving a puzzled Mary Jane

Mary Jane:' _i_ _chigo what kind of people have you met for the past 7 years?'_

[scene change]

Renji was crouching on Urahara's floor as he was staring at the table when Ururu sets a green tea on the small table

Ururu:Here you are

Renji:...

Ururu then gets close to Renji as he stares at her with confusion

Renji:What what is it

Ururu:...Strange face

Renji:Hey shut up!

[scene change]

Ikkaku and Yumichika were crouching on a building holding handmade riceballs

Ikkaku:Don't you think it's strange Yumichika

Yumichika:What's strange?

Ikkaku:This...this handmade rice 's made by hands but so neat they carefully put in this complicated wrapping and according to what that sales girl said they're replaced several times a day (starts shaking it a bit) that can't be riiight.I don't believe that girl has the skills to do that alone there has to be something fishy going on behind the scenes

Yumichika:What a coincedence I had the exact same thought

[Orihime's house]

Rangiku and Orihime were sitting on the floor as between them was a table with food that had Tite Kubo knows what

Rangiku: (sighs in relief) I can't believe I ate all of that what an amazing meal Orihime

Orihime:Y-You mean that

Rangiku:Uh huh of course it didn't look that great but it tasted delicious

Orihime:(smiles) I'm so glad! I always eat so much food but nobody eats any I figured I had to be a real wierdo bad taste buds eheheh

Orihime then picks up the food from the table as she was now going to her kitchen

Orihime:Would you like to try some food Rangiku it's really yummy

Rangiku:Oooh that sounds tasty

Orihime then digs thorugh some stuff as she comes back in the room

Orihime:Let's see if you put all kinds off topings on it then it tastes even better

Rangiku then picks up some of the food as she puts it in her food and so does Orihime

Orihime/Rangiku:Yu-mmy yeah!

So the two were still giggling as they ate whatever could be called food or not while Toshiro was still crouching on the roof above them staring them

[scene change]

Grimmjow:Well then let's begin no rest until everyone is caught (smirks) you will show them no mercy,if they show even a glimmer of spiritual pressure kill them! Don't let a single one 's go!

Everyone except Grimmjow go in different directions following Grimmjow's orders

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Sorry if this is a short chapter but hey beats waiting I forgot to add this in my chapter 2 and maybe no one will read this I thought I should still write I apologize if the excuse with Rukia being with MJ was stupid this was honestly all I could come up with**

 **Mary Jane Watson**

 **Age:15**

 **Eyes:Green**

 **Hair:Crimson red**

 **Occupation:High school student**

 **Goal in life:Either be a proffesional actress or a role model**

 **Gwen Stacy**

 **Age:15**

 **Eyes:Blue**

 **Hair:Blonde**

 **Occupation:High school student**

 **Goal in life:Unknown**

 **Harry Osborn**

 **Age:16**

 **Eyes:Blue**

 **Hair:Light red**

 **Occupation:High school student**

 **Goal in life:Unknown**

 **Mary Jane in this story looks and sounds exactly the same as Spectacular Spider-Man Mary Jane.I think this is the best version**

 **Gwen Stacy...weeeell I'm not too sure about her you can imagine her if she's from Spectacular or the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon or the has a long hair I will tell you that much**

 **Harry looks and sounds exactly the same like in Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon.I think this is actually the best version of him his character meh but imagine him just like that I like the way he looks so I thought I could use that**

 **Other then though I hope you guys and girls liked this usual leave reviews,favourite and follow this story if you can**

 **THE END**


	8. The Freezing white blade

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or Spider-Man**

 **####################################################################################################################**

The Hitsugaya trups and Ichigo widen their eyes in shock as they could feel the Arrancar's spiritual quickly stops what he was doing with the eye bug lenses of his mask as he quickly puts it away on his bag while holding his head in pain

Ichigo: _'Man my Spider-Sense is going nuts! And even if I didn't have it I could still easily sense this spiritual pressure so is them? No they're multiple of them about 6 or so but where are they going?'_

[MJ's house]

Rukia sensed it as well as she started running as well

Mary Jane:Hey Rukia where are you going?!

Rukia:Oh I uh I was going out for a run!

Mary Jane:At this time of the night?

Rukia:Yup! I just like it this way more

Mary Jane:Ooookay? Just be careful out there

Rukia:I will !

Rukia then quickly goes outside closing the door as she was going to Ichigo's. Ichigo already jumps out of his window as he now in his Soul Reaper form

Ichigo:Rukia!

Rukia:I know I sensed it as well

Ichigo:So are they going after us

Rukia: (picks up the phone and she checks the beeps) No...they seemed to be going after spiritual pressure but they're not coming here for us

Ichigo:So what the hell does that mean?! _'as if I don't know already!'_

Rukia:They're not interested in the strength in the spiritual pressure they're making a hit list..it means humans with the slightest amount of spiritual pressure will be killed

Ichigo: (widens his eyes) Uryu shouldn't have any spiritual pressure right now but what about Chad and Orihime

Rukia:Captain Hitsugaya and Luitenant Matsumoto are preety close to Orihime so she should be safe but...Chad's alone and there's one who's heading right toward him!

[scene change]

Ikkaku and Yumichika exit out of their gigais as Ikkaku jumps to a railing

Ikkaku:So they finally showed up well no surprise there (jumps in the air with Yumichika following him) let's get them Yumichika!

[scene change]

Toshiro exits out of his gigai as he tells it to hide somewhere safe to which it agreed running somewhere and then Rangiku goes up in her soul form as well

Rangiku:Captain!

Toshiro: (unsheathes his sword) Where's Orihime Inoue

Rangiku:I'm having my gigai watching over her so she doesn't participate in the battle

Toshiro:Alright...you better get ready Rangiku...they're here

Just then Shawlong and Nakeen sonido in fornt of then standing in air

Rangiku:' _They're so fast!'_

Shawlong:Pleasure to meet you

Shawlong then sonidos behind Toshiro trying to slice but Toshiro blocks it with his sword

Rangiku:Captain!

Nakken then sonidos in front Rangiku trying to slice her but she jumps out of the way standing in the air

Rangiku:' _Nice try pal'_

Shawlong:I am the 11th arrancar and I have been named Shawlong

Toshiro:I am the captain of squad 10 Toshrio Hitsugaya

Both of them back away as they jump to a building

Shawlong:A captain of the squad 10 that means I hit the jackpot

Toshiro:No

Shawlong only gives him a confused look

Toshiro:In fact (blue energy flows from his body) you already lost...as you're about to discover

[scene change]

Chad widens his eyes as gets up from the floor and the bright shield dissolves having the fairies move away a bit

Ayame:You musn't move Chad I haven't finished healing you yet

Cha only ignores her as he forms a fist and then he removes it doing this several times before looking at them

Chad:I'm fine back to Orihime and heal her

[scene change]

Chad now leaves with his right arm activated but just as he had left his house and stands on the street when he stops running and looks at the Arrancar in front of him

Di Roy:What's this you're not a Soul Reaper...no good

Di Roy then charges at him as he was about to kill him with his hand but just then Ichigo stops him holding his hand

Ichigo:You shouldn't evaluate your attack until after you won the fight...do you get what I'm saying

Di Roy:Geh I suppose that's fair after I kill you there won't be any confusion I'll tell the others that (backs his hand away) none of you Soul Reapers...knew how to fight! Gehahaha!

Ichigo: _'A bad guy who's completely arrogant and laughs at his stupidity now I have become CinemaSins cool'_

Ichigo then draws Zangetsu even though he thinks he won't need

Chad:' _...He would have killed me...if Ichigo haven't shown up when he did I'd be dead for sure'_

Ichigo:Chad...step back okay

Chad:W-Wait Ichigo if you're worried about my injuries then-

Ichigo:Chad!...Please just let me handle this ' _I know I'm being a jerk right now Chad but you couldn't even react when that guy moved to kill you I just hope you'll know why I'm doing this'_

Chad:' _I see'_ Fine...I'll leave him to you then Ichigo

Then Chad goes behind as he starts running away but while doing that he sees asked him if he was alright but he merely ignored her as he was running past her

Chad: _'Ichigo what happened...don't you trust me to get your back anymore? I wonder...if we'll ever be able to fight as a team again...Ichigo'_

[scene change]

Di Roy:So...now that we can fight how shall I go about killing you

Ichigo: _'Just please don't boast how you're so "powerful" or monologue anything but those'_ Rukia…

Rukia:Yeah I saw Chad on the way here he seemed upset what did you say that might have set him off

Ichigo:I have no idea I simply told him to stay back and let me handle this ' _Kurosaki you are a total loser right now'_

Rukia: (sighs) Step back Ichigo

Ichigo:Huh?! You want me to what?!

He then sees her holding a soul candy

Ichigo:Wait is that..

Rukia:Right I'm telling you to step back and leave this guy to me (presses the duck head as the pill goes on her mouth) trust me you're way too eager for this battle (swallows it) you're too tense you could get yourself killed...fighting like this

Ichigo; _'Bullsh-_

Rukia then surprises Ichigo when she comes out of her gigai as Soul Ichigo hasn't seen for awhile like seriously

Ichigo:Rukia...I didn't know your powers returned

Rukia:Yeah quite a a while I concluded the gigai Urahara had me using wasn't going to work.I thought about it and if I wanted my spirit energy to come back I needed to return to Soul Society which is overflowing with reishi

Ichigo:You were able to absord them?

Rukia:Yes did you forget we've seen evidence of this before the bounts were able to absorb reishi in the Soul Society to enhance their powers though Soul Reapers can't do it rapidly they have the same ability

Ichigo:Wait I'm still confused I thought your powers still hadn't returned during our fight with the bounts

Rukia:Not completely after Aizen's rebellion I was supposed to recuporate to restore themselvs for a while however the sudden appearence of the bounts threw a monkey wrench into my Soul Society was in total chaos after all it was an emergency situation and we were working without guidance of Central 46 the bounts found theirselvs in Karakura Town and you were all forced to take them Seiretei had no choice but to send people who were familiar with you in the World of the Living

Ichigo:...Wait they send people who were familiar with us in Karakura Town? So they send you,Hanatarou,Ganju and Renji...couldn't they have picked a better job at picking people _'like seriously couldn't they picked a captain'_

Just then Chappy in Rukia's body jumps at Ichigo with a way too overexcitive smile

Ichigo:What are you supposed to be!

Chappy:Please step back Ichigoooooo

Ichigo:What are you?!

Rukia:She's the most popular soul candy among female Soul Reaper she's called be perfectly honest this is the soul candy I wanted to purchase but there weren't any on the shelfs so I was given Kon instead

Ichigo:So you're saying you were gonna put this thing on my body! I'm glad you ended up with Kon instead!

Chappy then starts pulling his hair much to Ichigo's ire

Rukia:Nice to see you two getting along so before coming here I had Orihime treat my wounds and then after that my spirit energy was almost completely restored I must say it was quite a-

Di Roy then finally shuts her up by charging at her with his hand but Rukia quickly turns around unsheating her sword however she was getting pushed back creating smoke behind her

Ichigo:Rukia!

Rukia while getting pushed back jumps over to a light pole before jumps at Di Roy trying to slash him but he blocks it with his hand horizontally

Di Roy:Nice to meet you I'm arrancar 16 I'm called Di Roy

Rukia:I'm in the-

Di Roy:Never mind you don't have to bother telling me if I had to listen to the names and titles I was about to kill I'd never get anything done

Rukia:I see then

Rukia then jumps back on the ground staring at him

Rukia:Listen to this Di Roy at the very least you should know the name of my zanpakuto (holds her sword horizontally) dance...Sode no Shirayuki

Rukia's sword then turns completely white as a long white ribbon gets summoned at the end of the hilt

Rukia:Some no mai (flash steps behind Di Roy) tsukishiro!

Before he even knew it Di Roy's legs were literally starting to freeze and it countinued futher more

Di Roy:Wh-What the hell is this!

The freezing continued somewhere halfway on his body before he breaks free as he flies in the air standing on it

Di Roy:Gihaha oh well tough luck for you Soul Reaper the sky is my domain it's where my true strength flies! A sword that can freeze the ground...isn't worth much up here!

Rukia:Well actually my friend

Just then a column of light rises up through the sky and envelops him in the sky and envelops him in ice soon shattering him into oblivion

Rukia:I never said my zanpakuto could freeze the inside this cirlce both earth and sky is within Sode no Shirayuki's frozen domain!

[scene change]

Chappy was pinning down Ichigo on th ground as he was struggling to move

Chappy:Shut up! If you don't shutsy yapsy I'll force you to be quiet

Ichigo:Would you stop with the cutsy talk already I'm in so much pain I can't be quiet! Now let me go alreay

Chappy:No (twists hia arm)

Ichigo:Gaaaaah! Ah you're breaking my arm I'm gonna kick your butt I swear!

Chappy:Oh well I certaitly don't want to have my butt kicked so to protect myself I better kill you

Ichigo:Woooow don't get crazy I mean you're just supposed to me hodling me down right

Chappy:But this is so much fun (twists his arm more) now your ankle is breaking wakie uhuhuhu

Ichigo:Aaahhh!

Just then Rukia comes in the scene potentially saving Ichigo

Rukia:Excuse me but what are you two fools doing

Ichigo:Rukia? So is everything alright?What happened to the arrancar did you defeat him?

Rukia:Of course! That's a silly question otherwise I wouldn't be back here would I

Ichigo: _'ok maybe I shouldn't have gone that far in protecting my identity'_ Yeah true...so that zanpakuto

Chappy:Sode no Shirayuki I know what you're talking impressive isn't it it's an ice and snow zanpakuto the most beatiful zanpakuto in all of the Soul blade,the guard even the hilt it's a zanpakuto like pure snow...so pweety

Ichigo:Congrats you just killed the mood

Chappy only twists his arm more breaking his bones

Ichigo:Gyaaaah!

Chappy:You may not realize this but right now Rukia is strong enough to become a ranked officer but if she was assigned a seat the risk level of her missions would be much more dangerous that of a regular guardsman and because a certain somebody didn't want her to be exposed to those missions he pulled some strings approaching the captains and asked them to be removed from the ranked officer seat

Ichigo:' _That's either Byakuya or Jushiro'_ A certain somebody?

Chappy:You didn't hear it from me but it was Byakuya Kuchiki

Ichigo:' _Called it'_

Chappy:...It's love

Ichigo:You ruined the moment again...so if you don't mind would you get the hell off me

Chappy only breakls more of his bones

Ichigo:Ahhhhh! ' _I think I should just shut up now!_ '

Rukia:How long are you gonna keep that up it's not getting you anywhere and we have quite a bit off-

Then they sense a huge amount of spiritual pressure as Chappy gets off of of them look up to see Grimmjow standing in the air above them

Grimmjow:What the hell happened here Di Roy's been killed...meh oh well in that case I guess I'll just have to kill the both of me introduce myself I'm arrancar 6 you can call me Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Ichigo:' _Number 6...oh crap he's an espada...hey wait isn't that the same guy who got roasted by the emo uhhh what's his name again?'_

[scene change]

Keigo was walking around the streets at this time cause he had to pick up a juice for his sister when he felt a chill go down his spine and it wasn't because of the coldness

Keigo:What was that?!...It's problably just some gangs or something I just hope they're not nearby honestly these guys have no respect making such a racket in night

He then continues to walk down the road and he groans in misery

Keigo:My stupid sister...honestly she should have gone out and buy her own damn juice oh man I hate this area it's so dark who knows what's out here

He then finally manages to stumble the juice box as he takes out his money as he puts the quarter in

Keigo:I'm tired I've seen a lot of ghost like figures running around lately I mean I don't even know why I'm scared I don't believe in ghosts (picks up the juice) that stuff gives me the creeps

He then sees Zenosuke running in the streets as he was preety close to Keigo as he was about to run past him but

Keigo:How you doing afro man filming a scene today hahaha I think I just gave you a good nickname bro

Zenosuke:Shut up you idiot! This is no time for your stupid jokes now listen to me and listen to me good if you stay here your life expectancy is gonna be zero! (runs past him) beeeb paw beep paw

Keigo:What's up with him man what a jerk all I was trying to do is say is now that I think about it I've never seen this guy's TV show I wonder if it's on cable.I wonder if it's any good

Just then a nearby wall explodes as Keigo was slowly backing away

Keigo:No way! I don't believe in ghosts I don't believe in ghosts I don't believe in ghoooosts!

He then only sees a bloody Ikkau as his back was turned

Keigo:Waaaah- hey wait you're that guy from earlier in our school ! What are you doing here and more importantly and why are you covered in blood and what's with the sword?!

Ikkaku: (turns around) It's that kid from this afternoon

Just then Edrad sonidos in front of Ikkaku as he punchse him rolling on the ground

Edrad:Hahaha what's the matter Soul Reaper is that the best you can do you better give up now! Ha!

Keigo:' _I knew I shouldn't have come here in the night all I wanted was to get some juice and these guys are talking about Soul Reapers...am I out of my mind!'_

Ikkaku:Hey kid I've got a proposition I wanna talk about (brings his face closer) you in

Keigo:Uh well it depends on what it is...does it involve with blood

Ikkaku:We're looking for a place to stay tonight so we don't really have much have a place I imagine but you just stumbled into a battle and you're about to get killed

Keigo:Actially...it looks like you're the one who's about to get killed

Ikkaku:I haven't finished yet! Here's the deal we crash at your place for a while and in return of that I'll protect you from these bozos

Keigo:...Huh?

Ikkaku:ARE YOU BRAIN DAMAGED OR SOMETHING IT'S A SIMPLE QUESTION JUST GIVE ME A YES OR NO

Keigo:YEEES YOU CAN STAAAAAY

Ikkaku:...Alright thanks for the invite (gets up and turns to Edrad) hey you were so busy in trying to kill me I didn't get your name

Edrad:Oh I guess you're right well I'm arrancar 13 also known as-...hm

Ikkaku:Hm?

Edrad:Nevermind waste of time I just realiezd there's no point to give somebody whom I'm about to kill

Ikkaku:Is that right...well it looks like you and I operate in very different rules

Edrad:Huh?

Ikkaku:Maybe it's the fact you're part hollow but we left our names in front of their I teach that to every pupil I you're going to die you should at least know the name of someone you fought with and defeated you so now let me introduce myself (takes his fighting stance) I am Ikkaku Madarame 3rd seat of the Zaraki 't bother letting me spell that I doubt your brain could absorb that information so just know that...I'm about to kill you!

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed (I doubt it)**

 **THE END**


	9. Ichigo vs Grimmjow! Going to the Vizards

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or Spider-Man**

 **Author's note at the important**

 **####################################################################################################################**

Grimmjow was now slowly descending towards the ground where his spiritual pressure saw leaking ever so slightly where Ichigo and Rukia felt like a strong wind was blowing against them

Rukia _:'This spiritual pressure...is he an Arranacar too? He can't be like that last one who was completely arrogant and inexperienced and he payed the price….his spiritual pressure...it's increnidble'_

Grimmjow:Which one

Ichigo and Rukia were confused to what he was talking about

Grimmjow:Which one of you is the strongest huh who is it

Rukia:' _Retreat!'_ Ichigo get out of here! Run!

Before she even knew it Grimmjow strucks her as his hand goes through her gut

Grimmjow:Yeah I had a feeling it wasn't surprise there

Rukia couldn't say anything and she was having a hard time breathing when Grimmjow tosses her to the ground and Ichigo only looks at this with wide eyes

Ichigo:Rukia!

Ichigo now charges at him but Grimmjow turns around with a cruel twisted giant smirk crossing his features and then blue aura surrounds him and goes above which forces Ichigo jump back on one knee to the then gets up as he flash steps in front Grimmjow trying to cut him but he was surprised when Grimmjow easily blocked it with his bare then gets send in the air by the spiritual pressure and Ichigo stops his tracks

Ichigo:What the hell

Grimmjow:Are you even trying Soul Reaper? I don't wanna waste the effort of killing you if this is all you kid I'm gonna give you a break if you you have it use your maximum strength if not then I'm gonna punch you full of holes like I did to that Soul Reaper friend of yours

Ichigo then looks back at Rukia as she was bleeding on the ground and Chappy was holding her hands on the hole looking like she way trying to stop the bleeding

Grimmjow:What's the matter too scared too fight !

Ichigo then looks back at Grimmjow as he had no choice but to use his Bankai but damn he didn't think he was gonna use it this his Shikai he thinks that he was strong and fast as his Bankai before the spider he had no idea how powerful Bankai was at all he didn't even have any time at all

Ichigo:' _I just hope my Bankai should be strong enough to take this guy down but I doubt it'_ (turns around) You bastard

He then holds Zangetsu with one arm as he brings his arm holding it with other one as he was surrounded by his aura similar to Grimmjow's

Ichigo:Ban-Kai !

Grimmjow:Now that's more like it…

Ichigo finishes his transformation as Grimmjow briefly widens his eyes surprised at how much power the Soul Reaper kid was releasing

Wind blows off of Ichigo's cloak as it stops as the two combatants stare at each other down waiting for who would make the first move

Just then Ichigo makes the first move as he charges right in but Grimmjow was surprised by how fast he was as he dodges just in time but when Ichigo hit the ground instead this caused a large then charges again in air as he tries to cut Grimmjow as he barely dodges again but his left palm got sliced a little and then Grimmjow tries to kick Ichigo only for him to block it with his left hand but gets pushed back a then uses sonido to punch Ichigo but he easily flash steps behind Grimmjow as he slices his back

Grimmjow:Gah!

Ichigo then continues his assaults as Grimmjow was forced to be on the defensive as Ichigo kept trying to cut him in multiple areas but Grimmjow was having a very hard time against blocking and dodging but he was starting to have small that this was going to be way more difficult then he thought Grimmjow takes out his sword as he blocks one of Ichigo's two of them stay briefly in contact as their swords clashed but due to Ichigo's superior strength Grimmjow does a sonido as he goes backwards but then he looks up and sees Ichigo flash stepping above him trying to slice but Grimmjow jumps letting him go that easily Ichigo immediately follows him and the two of them clash as their swords were locked but Ichigo pushes Grimmjow really far back with so much force that Grimmjow was creating smoke in his feet

Grimmjow:Damn it!

Grimmjow jumps in the air and then sees Ichigo charging at him really quick but Grimmjow does another sonido as he was about to deliver a brutal backspin to Ichigo's head but Ichigo's Spider-Sense tingles quickly so he turns around and blocks it with his left hand in a way that looked like Grimmjow was trying to overpower but couldn't so he tried to kick him but also failed as Ichigo quickly jumps that he couldn't even hurt his opponet Grimmjow then charges at Ichigo trying to slash him in a wild manner but Ichigo kept blocking every single going left,right,up,down but it was futile as Grimmjow couldn't do anything at then tries to slice him in half but Ichigo goes to his left dodging it but Grimmjow tried to slice his head off but Ichigo ducks and gets up again only for Ichigo and Grimmjow clash again as the two of them were glaring at each then Ichigo starts going down on the ground as Grimmjow was following a quick flash step Ichigo goes on the ground as his Bankai sword was glowing with dark and red spiritual energy

Ichigo:Getsuga...Tensho!

Grimmjow widens his eyes seeing the Getsuga but he quickly uses a Cero and he fires two attacks clash struggling for a minute before the getsuga overpowers the cero and engulfs Grimmjow getting a direct hit

There was nothing but smoke for a while before before it clears as Grimmjow was standing in mid air as there was a huge scar on his chest as he was suffering bleeding as well

Grimmjow:Damn...what was that? Ulquiorra never mentioned that move before or attack Soul once

Ichigo:Heh looks like I wasn't a dissapointment at all

Grimmjow:Hahahahaha! Oh you're right about that it's obvious you are worth killing after all

Ichigo was only smirking the whole time after this but on the inside he was completely surprised of how easy this fight first he thought he would be at least close to his level but he was dead was far stronger then him much to his not anywhere far Tatsuki was hiding behind a corner but she was peeking

Tatsuki:Ichigo...

Grimmjow:Alright then now it's my turn

Grimmjow then puts his fingers on his sword as it started glowing blue

Grimmjow:Grind Pan-

Just then a flash step was heard as both of the combatants widen their eyes in shock as it was Tousen

Tousen:Put your sword away Grimmjow

Grimmjow:Tousen?

Ichigo:Tousen? Wait isn't he one of the captains who defected with Aizen

Grimmjow:Mind explaining why you're here

Tousen:You ask...why? You can't be chose to invade the World of the Living on your own and took 5 arrancars with you without permission then you lost them in battle

Grimmjow then widens his eyes in shock just realizing that Tousen was right as he had been so busy fighting Ichigo he didn't notice it at all

Tousen:You disobeyed orders you understand that much don't you (walks behind him) Lord Aizen is quite upset with you Grimmjow (opens a garganta) come your punishment for this action will be decided in Hueco Mundo

Ichigo:' _Looks like someone's gonna get grounded'_

Grimmjow:Tch fine with me let's go

Grimmjow and Tousen then both start entering at the Tousen went inside it anyway but Grimmjow was just on the edge of it and he looks at the smirking Ichigo

Grimmjow:Don't get cocky Soul Reaper you just got lucky

Ichigo:Oh yeah is that so!

Grimmjow:Absolutely! You may have beated me easily but I wasn't even in my ressurection

Ichigo's smirk dissapears as his eyes widen in shock

Grimmjow: (smirks) Yeah just as I thought don't ever forget the name Grimmjow Jaggerjack Soul Reaper cause the next time you hear it you'll be a dead man.I promise

The garganta then closes as Ichigo was still wide eyed considering Grimmjow's words

Ichigo: _'He's right he hasn't gone ressurection at my Shikai I couldn't do anything to him and I had to use full power and he was still in base form if he went all out from the start I don't think I would even survive without revealing my spider powers...this is bad this is really bad I'm gonna have to train a lot to prepare myself for this war'_

Just then he hears footsteps as he turns around seeing Renji

Renji:Where did the Arrancar go?Back to Hueco Mundo….did you win?

Ichigo:...Yeah I think so

Renji:Oh….well that's we finished of all our enemies

Ichigo:...Okay

[scene change]

Ichigo who was back in his Shikai,a badly injured Toshiro,Rangiku and Renji were standing on a building as all of them were watching Orihime healing turns her head as she sees Ichigo having nothing but guilt in his wouldn't he anyway he had sworn to protect and he failed then turns her head back to Rukia continuing to heal her

[Inside Las Noches]

Aizen was sitting in his chair still having the smirk on his face looking at Grimmjow and Tousen

Aizen:Welcome back Grimmjow

Grimmjow:...

Tousen:Why so quiet don't you have something to say Grimmjow

Grimmjow:Not really

Tousen:What inpudence

Aizen:It's alright Kaname the truth of the matter is I'm not really that upset

Tousen:But Lord Aizen he-

Aizen:I believe Grimmjow's actions were an attempt to please but got carried 's how I view this incident..am I right...Grimmjow

Grimmjow:...Yes my lord

Tousen then grabs Grimmjow's collar as he was slightly surprised

Grimmjow:What the hell is your problem...Tousen

Tousen:Lord Aizen please let me have permission to execute this traitor!

Aizen:...Kaname

Grimmjow: (escapes from the grab) Nice try Tousen you always hated me that's what this fuss is about isn't this anyway for a director general to act Tousen!

Tousen:I simply believe that anyone who simply disturbs the piece have to pay the price it's not personal

Grimmjow:You would kill me for inserbodination…

Tousen:Yes for the honour of Lord Aizen

Grimmjow:HA why am I not surprised all you ever think about is the cause!

Tousen:Of course it guides my actions something you have no knowledge with no more foundation behind it killing is murder but on the other hand killing with purpose…

The next thing Grimmjow knew he was seeing his left arm flying away from him and Tousen was behind him with his sword unsheathed

Tousen:Is #54 Haien!

Tousen then fires a purple energy ball destroying Grimmjow's arm as there was literally nothing of it left

Grimmjow:Aaaarghhh! (holds his shoulder in pain) damn!Damn!Damn!DAMN that's it paul you'll pay for what you've just done!

Grimmjow then draws his sword as he was running towards Tousen in anger

Aizen:Grimmjow

Grimmjow then wisely stops his tracks

Grimmjow:Take a moment to think about your actions before you continue.I warn you I'll be forced to repremend you

Grimmjow grits his teeth glaring at Aizen before he angrily sheaths his sword walking away

[scene change]

Aizen was walking down on some stairs when he stops seeing Gin in front of him

Gin:That was cruel playing against your men like that

Aizen:Were you spying Gin...as usual

Gin:You knew Kaname would react like that didn't you he's such a boyscout wouldn't you agree

Aizen merely walks past Gin

Gin:I suspect you encouraged that side of him

Aizen:...Perhaps

Gin:We lost 5 Arrancars in that operation

Aizen:It doesn't matter those that were destroyed were among the lowest of the gillians my plans haven't been the least bit affected we have gathered enough Vasto Lorde to compete the one will be able to stand in our way

[scene change]

Rukia was touching the wound that was on her gut as she was amazed that it was gone as she was sitting

Renji:Your wound is already healed?

Rukia:Yeah...that was amazingly quick

Renji:Huh..you're telling me

Rukia: (looks at Orihime) Thank you so much Orihime you're getting better as time goes on

Orihime:Eheheh I don't think I'm that good at it yet I think I'm still learning

Ichigo:Rukia...have you recovered

Rukia:Ichigo...are you feeling guilty or something

Ichigo:...

Rukia:I know that look don't tell me you're responsible for my injuries get over my injuries were my own fault alright I'm not so weak that I need you to protect me all the time so quit doing that pathetic face

Ichigo: _'Well excuuuuse me I was just trying to be nice…_ ' Fine…

[Kurosaki house]

Yuzu was calling for Ichigo for breakfest but she didn't get any response so she goes in his room

Yuzu: (smiles) Ichigo it's time for breakfest lets eat!

She then saw no one

Yuzu:Hm? Where did you go...are you over here?

She then slides the closet but no one was in then goes under his bed and still she pulls over the sheeths of Ichigo's bed

Yuzu:Aha!

But still she saw nothing but unknown to her Kon was holding the sheeths but she couldn't see him

Yuzu:Not here? (runs downstairs) He's not here dad I don't know where he's gone!

Kon:' _That was close...she scares me'_

Isshin:Whaaaaaat?! How can he be missing?!

[Karakura High]

Evryone was inside the classroom as Ochi was holding her sketchbook writing

Ochi:For goodness sake there seems to be an awful amount of people absent today Ishida,Kurosaki,Kuchiki and Sado this isn't the first time that this happened I wonder what they're up too...but since all of them are Ichigo's friends I'm sure they're not doing anything terrible I think I'll let this slide

Keigo:I'm a friend of Ichigo's can I cut class!

Ochi:No mr Asano I'm afraid not

There were now so many complaining it was just absolutely ridicilous

[scene change]

Toshiro was sitting at the roof of the high school typing something on the phone when a pair of hands covered his eyes

Rangiku:Gueeees whooo

Toshiro:Why are you playing silly games Rangiku

Rangiku:Wooow captain you're amazing you got that on your first try

Toshiro only moves his hands away looking at her with an annoyed expression

Toshiro:You have a very distinctive voice

(AN:LIES! IT WAS BECAUSE OF THE BREASTS)

Rangiku:What are you doing here playing hookie? You know in this world kids who wear school uniforms usually have to be in school

Toshiro:I was preparing my report

Rangiku:Tell them how we kicked their butts after Gentei Kaijo was released!

Toshiro:Those guys were small weren't Vasto Lorde or even a rank below that Adjuchas

Rangiku:...

Toshiro:Don't you understand what happened here even I a captain couldn't defeat one of their Gillian classes without using full strength we're outmatched these guys are too strong for us

[scene change]

Ichigo in his normal clothes was walking around one of the warehouses where Ichigo remembers when he was discovering about his spider powers and where he caught Orihime's almost killer and almost killed him…

He continues to walk to one of the warehouses as one of them was open walks over to the opened big door and just as he walked in the door behind him closes as he looks up seeing Shinji and the other Vizards standing above him on higher floors althrough some of them were standing on lower and some of them higher

Shinji:So you finally came haven't you...Ichigo

Ichigo:...

Shinji:My so serious I wonder if you also wanted to join us I'm also surprised you managed to find our hideout I don't mean to put you down but it is a surprise considering how much you usually suck at detecting spiritual make it easier for you we pumped as much as spiritual pressure as we could to help you find your way here.I would also say that you decided to join us as well am I right Ichigo

Ichigo:...Bite me!

Shinji:Huh?!

Ichigo:I never said that I would join with you or these I said was that I was going to come here but I never said anything joining so don't kid yourself

Shinji:Oh is that so

Ichigo:Like I said I came here with just one purpose in mind I'm not leaving till I get it.I want you to teach me how to control the hollow inside that I'm outta here

Shinji:You just think we're just a bunch of pushovers

Ichigo:Alright then I'll make you teach me

Shinji:Oh yeah how so

Ichigo: _'sadly like my old self would say and do'_ I guess I'll beat it out of ya

Shinji:You're welcome to try

Ichigo then digs through his back pocket as he takes out his combat pass pressing it against his chest entering his Soul Reaper form charging at Shinji as he steps on his zanpakuto as it spins in air and he catches it

Shinji:You really think you're strong enough

Shinji then unsheaths his zanpakuto as he also charges at Ichigo as their swords clash and they clash again but both of them back away and Ichigo tries striking Shinji but he dodges as tried cutting Ichigo from behind but he spins his sword blocking it and both of them flip away from each other but Ichigo charges in locking swords with Shinji sa both of them were struggling to overpower one then had enough as he stops and tries to cut Ichigo but he ducks as he lands on the ground and Shinji lands as well on the opposite side

Ichigo:Come on!

The other Vizards were watching the fight as all of them were on the ground as both of them run at each other swords locked again

Rose:Well this is surprising the boy turns out to be a good fighter he seems to be holding off Shinji

Lisa:Idiot! You better get your eyes fixed can't you see that Shinji is only playing with him out there he's not even breaking a sweat

Hachi:To be honest it doesn't look like Ichigo is bringing out his all in the fight either he seems to be holding back

Love:Yeah...I figured the guy's gotta be preety freaked out

Mashiro:You really think so?Over what?

Kensei:It must be his punk is scared that every time he fights he's gonna release that inner hollow and he won't be able to control it that's why he wants it makes him damaged goods in my book why are we trying so hard to recruit this guy anyway

Hiyori then sighs as she was now starting to walk on the battlefield

Mashiro:Hiyori?! Where are you going you shouldn't interfere

Hiyori:Hachi add another 5 more force fields

Hachi:Yes as you wish

Hiyori then looks up seeing as Ichigo and Shinji were now standing in midair looking at each other

Shinji:Ichigo...you're finished

Hiyori:Shinji tag out!

She then slaps him with her sandal sending Shinji as he was spinning like a lunatic through an incomplete shield

Ichigo:?

Hiyori then looks down at Hachi annoyed

Hachi:Get moving I told you to beef up the barrier!

Hachi:I know but you didn't give me enough time to do it

Hiyori: (turns to Ichigo) Fine never let me tell you something you've got the wrong idea about this

Ichigo: ' _huh?'_ Oh is that so

Hiyori:It's true we've been playing around with the idea of you becoming one of our is it's not your choice you're not the who gets to make the decision

Ichigo:What do you mean not my decision?

Hiyori:It means the power to chose is entirely our bottom line is that whether you want to join us or not is completely up to us we look at your power and after we determine your strength we decide whether we want you or not is completely up to 's just that simple end of discussion

Ichigo:'Sure it is (sarcasm)'

Hyori: (points an accusing finger) So stop coming in here and making empty threats! You don't have any choice in the matter do you understand if you're powerful we'll let you join us and teach you what it means to be a Vizard and teach you how to supress your hollow

Ichigo:' _I don't want to be a Vi-'_

Hiyori:But if it turns out you're weak then you can forget it we'll leave you to become a hollow and eventually you'll die a pathetic death!

Ichigo:' _Wow rutheless much'_

Hoyri then turns around and starts walking away from Ichigo

Hiyori:Now that you get the picture let your inner hollow out and we'll see how powerful you are

Ichigo:I won't do it

Hiyori: (stops walking) You still don't understand do you I already told you it's not your choice!

She then turns around as her hollow mask was slowly starting to form on her face

Ichigo:' _Her hollow mask…hey wait the shape and the markings are different from that of Shinji's_

Hiyori:If you're too much of whimp to hollowfy then I guess I will have to go to plan way or another I'll get it I'll drag your hollow out even if I have to end up beating it out of you

Ichigo:' _You idiot you're playing with fire you don't know what you're doing'_

Some Vizards were just shocked by this

Love:Don't be impulsive!

Rose:Think about what you're doing!

Mshiro:Hiyori !

Hiyori:Tell me what you're so afraid of-

Ichigo:'Your sandals'

Hiyori:A mask doesn't make you a Vizard you still have to control your hollow

Ichigo:' _Wait hold on a sec'_

Hiyori:Don't be afraid Ichigo althrough it's true I'm not as nice as Shinji

Ichigo: _'If you have the mask and then the hollow within doesn't take control at all then how come you still have to learn how to control the hollow?! That doesn't make any sense like at all seriously!'_

Hiyori:If you don't get over your fear-

She then puts the mask on but Ichigo was so much in his thoughts that he never noticed Hiyori was already in front of him as he looks down at her as her hand was touching his chest

Hiyori: **You'll be dead...because I'm going to kill you**

Ichigo: _'Midget I'd like to see you try'_

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Not much to say really except the usual so leave a review,favourite and wait that's right I almost forgot that there will be voice actors in this do I mean by that well it's simple of how the Marvel characters of this story will sound like**

 **Here's what I mean**

 **Voice actor for Mary Jane-Vanesa Marshall**

 **She looks the same like in Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **Voice actor for Gwen Stacy-Emma Stone**

 **She also looks the same in Spectacular with the long hair and everything**

 **Voice actor for Harry Osborn-Ian Zierig**

 **He looks the same like in Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon**

 **This is all the list for now but if you guys and girls want more lists then I'll show the lists**

 **THE END**


	10. Ichigo,complete hollowfication

**Dislcaimer:I do not own Bleach or Spider-Man**

 **####################################################################################################################**

Inside the Vizards warehouse was mostly covered by a huge square bright glowing shield as there were loud violent strikes of swords of the Vizards were chilling as they were standing with their backs against the wall but Kensei and Mashiro were standing up while Hachi was sitting trying not to have the shield broken but there were grunts as he was struggling to do so

Mashiro:Hey Hachi are you sure your barrier is gonna hold this?

Hachi:Actually I'm not sure at all (grunts in difficulty)

Back in the battle Ichigo jumps back a little as he stand in the the inside he was actually surprised of how easy this was he wasn't even taking breaths for expected this to be harder but he was proven wrong as this was again preety easy to him

Hiyori: **Stop holding back you** still don't get it do you (lifts her mask) what are you afraid of Ichigo

Ichigo: _'Your sandals what else?! I think Captain America or freaking Iron Man would be afraid of those'_ I'm not afraid of you

Hiyori:Tch here's a your Bankai

Ichigo: _'Hahahahaha!'_ Shut up

Hiyori:Tch just as I thought you're scared that every time you use your Bankai against someone as powerful like me-

Ichigo:' _HAHAHAHAHA!'_

Hiyori:You're gonna lose your soul of that frightening inner hollow of yours

Ichigo:I said shut up!

Hiyori:Dumbass just looking at your face pisses me off you're so terrified it's pathetic! That's fine with me fight scared if you want to! (puts her mask back on) **You don't have to use your Bankai or hollowfy so it'll save me some effort killing choice**

Hiyori then chrages at Ichigo as she crosses blades with him to which Ichigo managed to block

Ichigo: _'Ok so let's repeat the events of the mask Shinji was able to summon his mask by pulling it downwards I think so while Hiyori pulled the mask in a similiar manner...so is that how you summon a mask pulling it?_

While he was busy in his thoughts he kept managing to block every attack from Hiyori but he does a backflip to get away from downward charges doing a similiar attack but Ichigo quickly goes to his right to dodge again as he now strikes with Hiyori doing the same thing as their swords clash with one another but Ichigo then gets an idea as unknown to anyone he purposely gets pushed back as he goes to the ground through some then walks down slowly on the boxes where Ichigo was lying on the ground

Just then Ichigo quickly got up as he delivered an uppercut on Hiyori's jaw making the low part of the mask shatter

Hiyori:Aargh!

Ichigo could not describe the joy he was feeling at that wonderful pushed back in the air Hiyori angrily charges at Ichigo only for him to flash step does the same thing but this time their swords clash again but that did not last for very long as Hiyori got thrown to a wall

Hiyori:Gah!

Ichigo then flash steps to Hiyori as he brings Zangetsu down at her only for her to dodge in then all the Vizards show up as they were standing between them

Shinji:Alright that's Hiyori are you satisfyed

Hiyori did not say as she was only glaring at Ichigo as her mask dissapears however Ichigo on the inside was feeling really good althrough he wished that lasted longer but meh kicking her ass about a minute was good enough for him

Shinji:Ichigo...the fact you managed to beat Hiyori without your Bankai or even hollowfying does suggest that you can at least use your Shikai without fear of we never really got to know how powerful is that hollow of yours...but nevervrthe less...you pass we'll teach you how to control that hollow of yours

Ichigo: _'Sweet about time'_

[scene change]

Ichigo: _'You have got to be kidding me'_

Ichigo was 'training' on what looked like an exercise walker as he was increnibly annoyed and he was on the verge of killing someone right now

Shinji:What's taking so long with the lunch?Hiyori can you make something I'm starving here

Hiyori:Dream on you're already gonna starve to death by the time I'm done and even if I did cook I wouldn't give anything to you dumbass

Rose:Hey Love did you hear that a new song from prince of darkness came out it totally rocks

Love:No but have you read the latest issue of Shonen Jump magazine (flips a page) hillarious hahahaha!

Rose:How could I you never let anyone get near your stuff

Kensei: (wraps a bandage on his forearm) Lisa I need you to keep a sharp eye on that Soul Reaper

Lisa: (looks at her magazine) Don't worry I won't let him out of my sight

Kensei:You say that but you you're only looking at that swimsuit catalogs!

Lisa:Oh can it I can see the Soul Reaper just fine

Kensei:You're on duty today aren't you you're supposed to be training him!

Lisa:Fine have it your way then.1,2,1,2,1,2

For the rest of the next few minutes Shinji and Hiyori were arguing about food,Lisa kept saying 1,2,Love continuing to laugh about the manga he was holding,Rose pulling some strings on his guitar and Kensei...well he was being could not take it anymore

Ichigo:I can't take it anymore!

Ichigo then gets up as he kicks the chair hitting Shinji in the head with blood coming out of his nose

Hiyori:Hey what's the big idea dumbass you try that again and you'll be dead!

Shinji:I was...just about to say that to him

Ichigo:I should be saying that to you!You brag about how you're gonna teach me to suppress my hollow so why the hell do you idiots keep making me run all day long on this cheap for nothing machine!Wait scratch that you're not the idiots I'm the idiot for listening to you!

Hiyori:You are an idiot if you think-

While they were arguing Mashiro slides the door open as behind her was Hachi holding buyed food

Mashiro:Lunch is here

Love:Oh good it's about time

Mashiro hands over Love part of the bag containing wanted food as they were now watching Ichigo and Hiyori arguing

Mashiro:Should I tell them lunch is here?

Love:Nah I wouldn't bother if I were you

Mashiro:They seem to be awfully angry (gives him food)

Love:They're arguing about the super Hiyori trainer

Ichigo:Quit calling me dumbass snagletooth!

Hiyori:I'll call you dumbass whenever I want!

Ichigo:Would you still call me after I kicked your ass!

Hiyori then throws Shinji at Ichigo hitting him in the process while Hachi was handling the rest of the Vizards the lunch

Hachi:Well the boy has expected training but since he didn't get what he thought it's understandable why he's angry right now

Kensei:I gotta agree when it comes to training she always leaves a detail or two

They watch as Hiyori picked up her sandal relentelly slapping Ichigo as this continued for a while before she kicks him in the face as he lands all the way to to the lowest level on the ground but he wasn't done yet as Hiyori maniacally grabs a table

Hiyori:You're gonna keep running until you drop!

Hiyori then throws the table hitting Ichigo's then only glares at Hiyori with annoyance

Ichigo:Why you-

Shinji: (walks beside Hiyori) Calm down stupid Hiyori regime-

Hiyori:It's super!

Shinji:Is the foundation of your future training

Ichigo:Foundation?

Shinji:We determine the next level of your training based on how long you can run on that tredmil

Ichigo:What do you mean next level?

Shinji:Just listen to Hiyori and quit go back to the senseless training tredmill

Hiyori:For the last time it's the super Hiyori training dumbass!

Shinji:After about 3 days you'll collapse from exhaustion then eventually we'll teach you how to control the hollow inside you

Ichigo:What?! That's a joke right?!You might as well forget 3 days because I can ride on that thing for about a week not getting tired!Look I get it that stupid machine is designed to drain all my spirit energy well bid deal you can measure my maximum spirit energy output so even if I did do that for 3 days as I still wouldn't idiot with the spirit energy I have right now I can go on straight for 7 days so there's no point testing me like just teach me how to control my hollowfication already! I don't have any time wasting this crap damn it so I cannot lose anymore time by playing with you vizards!

Shinji:SHUT YOUR MOUTH

Ichigo could only widens his eyes as he was shocked by Shinji's tone

Shinji:You don't have time?That's something coming from a guy who doesn't know when the Hogyoku will awaken

Ichigo could only further widen his did Shinji know about the Hogyoku?

Ichigo:Wait a minute...what did you just say

Shinji:I said stop blabing when you don't know anything about the Hogyoku or hollowfication AT ALL

Ichigo:Wait...how is it that you only know about the Hogyoku how is that possible?

Shinji:I know all about Hogyoku,the Arrancar and even Sosuke Aizen.I've known about them for many,many years

Just then Ichigo see Shinji in front of him with his hand in front of his face

Shinji:Don't worry we'll give you all the details another day I thought it would be a good idea to take some time in the begining so you could get use to us...but now that I think about it you can already turn to a Soul Reaper,you can use your Shikai and a Bankai

Ichigo:You know all about that too? ' _at this rate I really wouldn't be surprised anymore'_

Shinji:But I can see we should have just jumped at a chance in teaching you how to control your hollow just like you originally asked us to

Ichigo: _'Oh so NOW you wanna teach me to suppress my hollow well you couldn't have done that sooner now could you'_

Shinji's hand then starts glowing blue as Ichigo could see nothing but black now as he was immediately uncouscious

Shinji:I hope you don't regret this give us a two force field

Hachi:Alright then

Hachi then claps his hands together in the air twice as there was an enourmous orange force field surrounding the warehouse but the light fades then underneath the Vizard's feet a passageway opens up as all the Vizards were going thorugh it carrying Ichigo's body

Shinji: _'Ichigo you may not be aware of this but at the moment you are fully about to become a hollow so don't let it consume you,consume it instead but if it eats you...it's all over'_

The vizads were now in a underground training area very similiar to Kisuke's as Love puts Ichigo's body down on the ground with his zanpakuto lying next to him

Shinji:Hey Hachi throw up another force field here too

Hachi:Whaaaaat?

Shinji:Don't whaaaaat me here you are standing with your mouth open looking like you want to catch do it okay and seal off Ichigo's body as well

Hachi:...As you wish. (claps hands together) Wall of iron sand,tower of shaien priest,glowing with desert iron tranquil and soundless

As he was chanting five small orbs were getting out of his hands as they kept circling above his hands

Hachi:Bakudo #75 Gochutekan!

The second Hachi said that out loud five enourmous pillars fall from the sky sorrounded by chains bring down each parts of Ichigo's body as two of them fall on his legs,another two bring down on his arms and a last one brings it self down on his head keeping him firmly onto the ground

[Ichigo's inner world]

Ichigo was standing on one of the defying gravity buildings as he was staring down at his hollow self who brings his head up smirking at Ichigo

Hollow Ichigo: **Hey...long time no see...king**

Ichigo:Well I wouldn't really say that long since it's been like a few days since we heard of each other

Hollow Ichigo: **Oh that we have**

Ichigo:What joy that was (sarcasm)

Hollow Ichigo: **I gotta say it over your body to see Rangiku's panties was the best thing I ever did in my life and I have no shame**

Ichigo:Of course you don't why would mind telling me where Zangetsu is?

Hollow Ichigo: **Heheheh you're gonna have to be more specific**

Ichigo:What do you be mean more specif?! You should know how he looks like!

Hollow Ichigo: **When I meant you're gonna have to be more specific I was you mean the one you have on your back or the one on my own**

Hollow Ichigo only brings his own Zangetsu as the black bandages come out as the shape looked exactly the same but the colors were in total reverse

Ichigo: _'A white Zangetsu?'_

Hollow Ichigo: **You asked me where Zangetsu is right?Well here's your answer**

Hollow Ichigo then flash steps in the air holding his sword as he was about to strike down at Ichigo

Hollow Ichigo: **I am...Zangetsu!**

Ichigo:Yeah sure and I'm the easter bunny!

Ichigo then quickly brings his sword out in time as both of them were locked in swords trying to overpower one another

[Outside world]

While the fight was being settled on the inside of Ichigo's body but on the outside Ichigo's body was now starting to shake insanely as tremendous winds were escaping from within surprising the Vizards

Shinji:Here it comes…

Mashiro:Do you think we should hide his zanpakuto?

Love:Wouldn't make any difference if he couldn't find it it would just make him more frantic

Lisa:...

Ichigo for some time continued to struggle against the binding but he managed to raise his head up enough that his face could be seen but half of it was taken by the incomplete hollow mask as his eyes were yellow along with having black he then managed to break out shattering the five pillars as he was now standing up

This had Lisa get up holding her sheathed sword

Lisa:Hachi open it up please I'm the one on the duty today

Hachi:Alright Lisa

Hachi then opens the barrier with his finger as Lisa was going in it

Shinji:Let's try not to kill him Lisa

Lisa:Yeah if he doesn't kill me first

Lisa gets in the barrier as it closes when she she finds the starting to hollowfy Ichigo grinning psychotically as he picks up Zangetsu

Lisa: (unsheats her sword) My name is Lisa Yadomaru nice to meet ya

Ichigo unsheaths his own sword as he charges at Lisa still grinning like a lunatic

[Ichigo's inner world]

Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo were now charging at each other with their swords sheathed as they were now entering into hand to hand combat with Hollow Ichigo twisting his body in mid air spinning in unnatural angles as he was about to land a punch but Ichigo blocks it with his how that didn't work out Hollow Ichigo tries to do a spin kick but Ichigo jumps back slightly avoiding it but Hollow Ichigo does a double twisted flip kicking Ichigo but still he avoids it as Hollow Ichigo lands on the ground unleashing his punches but Ichigo ducks down holding his hand on the ground as he tries to kick his hollow but he does a short backflip on the ground as he jumps at Ichigo twisting his body with kicks but Ichigo ducks again trying to kick Hollow Ichigo's chin only for Hollow Ichigo to grab his leg with his own leg managing a sweep kick which Ichigo grabs the leg with his hand jumping back with Hollow Ichigo not being done doing more several acrobatic punches and kicks with Ichigo dodging every single but having difficulty doing so but as Ichigo ducks down dodging another punch as he twists his body managing to do a spin kick hitting Hollow Ichigo

Hollow Ichigo got pushed at the sky but he jumps back unsheathing his sword with Ichigo doing the same thing as both of them were clashing as sparks were coming from the amount of force the two combatants were unleashing with Hollow Ichigo having a wild grin while Ichigo was only glaring at Ichigo does a strike downwards with Ichigo blocking but got pushed back but Hollow Ichigo was absolutely relentless ruthlessly trying to stab him but Ichigo was now blocking again as the two were now locking with one another again

Hollow Ichigo: **Hahahahaha I gotta say this is more fun then I thought it would be!**

Ichigo:Alright enough games now tell me where Zangetsu is

Hollow Ichigo: **Why do I feel like you planning this on making me repeat myself but screw it I'm doing it anyways this time really slow .Zangetsu did you get that**

Ichigo:I totally get it now (sarcasm)

Hollow Ichigo only fires a black web from his wrist hitting Ichigo's eyes as he tried to remove it but this proved to be a mistake as Hollow Ichigo twists his body double kicking Ichigo in the gut as he lands roughly on the sideway building with a crater roughly about his size

Ichigo:Oof!

Hollow Ichigo: (comes down) **Ichigo maybe you may not have been aware of this but Zangetsu and I have always been one and the we're your spirit energy I used to be a part of shared the same body,but as our relationship began to change so too did our individual appearences when life takes over the skin covers the bones but when death takes over the bones become 's the same with Zangetsu and I over time my power increased so control started switching over to death and Zangetsu became a part of more you draw on Zangetsu's powers the easier it became for me to dominate your soul**

Ichigo: _'...I get it so it appears that his influence must have became so strong that he overpowered Zangetsu so he's taking control and in a way he is Zangetsu?If so that could also explain why my Spider-Sense didn't tingle against him when we were once did it warn me of danger when he was attacking me'_ Ok thanks for the explanation so if I kick your ass hard enough then Zangetsu will be once the center of my spirit energy and you'll leave me alone...seems legit

Hollow Ichigo: **Give the genius a reward!**

Ichigo:What's my reward?!

Hollow Ichigo: **Nothing cause you're gonna die!**

Ichigo:Didn't see that coming (sarcasm)

Hollow Ichigo: **But don't get over your head you won't beat me remember I have your spider powers as well**

Ichigo:Uh yeah I noticed and you really think I won't beat you...heh I heard that you want proof how about we stop warming up

Ichigo then raises his sword and he points it at his hollow when bandages started surrounding his arm

Hollow Ichigo: (smirks) **Now you're speaking my language**

Hollow Ichigo now does the same thing with the two of them staying like this for over a minute

Ichigo:BAN-

Hollow Ichigo: **KAI!**

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Wow this chapter is shorter then I thought it would if I took so long guys school is back in session so it's gonna take a lot longer and I have other stories to work on so yeah sorry about but please don't give up on this story**

 **However I could have you guys be excited that the next chapter will about the whole battle of Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo.I just hope the next chapter will be longer then this one**

 **But other then that if you guys enjoyed make sure you follow,favourite and review on this story**

 **THE END**


	11. The Black Bankai vs The White Bankai

**This chapter will have nothing but action and you enjoy**

 **####################################################################################################################**

The uncontrolable Ichigo stops his attacks as a hole was starting to form on his chest as he was holding his head up eyes wide

Shinji:This is it...here it comes

[Ichigo's inner world]

There was nothing but smoke covering the air of the sideway buildings but then it gets cleared as Hollow Ichigo swipes it away with his sword now in his own Bankai with Ichigo of them flash step toward one another as they clash again with sparks coming out

Ichigo:Wait let me guess you learned Bankai the same time I did didn't you

Hollow Ichigo: **What makes you say that?**

Ichigo:Oh I don't know the fact that you look already told me that you're like a part of Zangetsu or something

Hollow Ichigo: **...Fair enough and I am Zangetsu!**

Ichigo:And I'm santa claus in a banana suit!

Both of them release their own getsugas at one another which makes them both back away from one another as some of the sideway buildings got huge burn marks and a few of them were a little ruined as Ichigo stares at him seriously while Hollow Ichigo grins wildly at him

Both of them were now running against one another as they clashed before looking like they have gone through one another as they land on opposite sides where they were previously before charging again as both of them flash step at one another to which again got through again as Ichigo puts his hand on the ground doing a cartwheel as he gets surrounded by black aura with a red outline while Hollow Ichigo does a twisted backflip surrounded by white aura with a red outline charging at each other again as they were now fast to the point where there was nothing but black and white blurs with nothing but large sparks on the ground as the black and white blurs move up in the air as more and more sparks kept coming everywhere as they were moving left,right,down,up and so on but that didn't last long as Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo flash step on the ground with a crater underneath as to them everything was slowing down as they locked returns to normal as Hollow Ichigo jumps in the air trying to spin kick Ichigo but Ichigo brings his sword up to block just in time but didn't get to counterattack as Hollow Ichigo spins around in the air spin kicking Ichigo this time with enough force which actually sent him crashing towards a sideway building behind him

Ichigo:Doh!

Ichigo gets up seeing Hollow Ichigo about to slice him but Ichigo jumps away in time as Ichigo lands on the ground with his hand before leaping away in the air as he was now charging the hollowfied version of himself but he was doing the same thing as they were now clashing again struggling to overpower one another and seeing this wasn't going anywhere they stopped clashing as they jump away from one another

Hollow Ichigo: **Why are you getting so upset we should have some fun!**

Ichigo:Yeah sure fun as in like killing me right?

Hollow Ichigo: **...Maybe**

Ichigo:Called it!

Hollow Ichigo charges at him with their swords briefly locked before Hollow Ichigo jumps in front him backing away

Hollow Ichigo:You should revel in the fight,enjoy it!

Ichigo:Hmmmmmm I'm thinking... Tensho!

Ichigo launches his black getsuga but to his shock his hollow splits it in half with his hand which Ichigo widens his eyes in shock

Ichigo: _'He blocked it with his bare hand?!'_

Hollow Ichigo smirks at Ichigo's shocked reaction so he uses this as he flash steps to Ichigo as they clash with another however this time Hollow Ichigo brings his hand on his white sword

Hollow Ichigo: (whispers) Getsuga Tensho

Ichigo:Ah sh-

Ichigo didn't finish his sentence since the next thing he knew there was a huge explosion that had nothing but white in it

[scene change]

Lisa brings her hand on the ground as she spins her legs continuesly kicking the uncontrolable Banaki Ichigo but Ichigo blocks one of them which he wildly attacks once more with Lisa doing everything she could to dodge which was working alright as she kept fliping and the outside Kensei was holding his watch looking at the time while sitting

Kensei:10 minutes time's up. (gets up) Hachi time to switch

Hachi:Yes sir

Back inside Ichigo horizontally slashes Lisa's left arm adding a cut to her hand which cuts a part of the up she sees Ichigo jumping in the air about to cut her but Kensei shows up brutally elbowing Ichigo's gut sending him far back

Kensei: (throws her his watch) Time's up my turn

Lisa only nods her head as she leaves as Kensei sees Ichigo getting charging at him to which Kensei picks up his pocket knife zanpakuto

Kensei:My name is Kensei Mugurama and I'm...gonna kill you

Outside the barrier Shinji was watching the battle unfold in front of him watching intently

Shinji:' _Stop messing around Ichigo if you don't finish this quick we'll be forced to kill you'_

[Ichigo's inner world]

Blood was driping on the ground which was coming out of Hollow Ichigo's sword as he looks at Ichigo who's top half of the Bankai cloak was mostly gone but some of it still covered Ichigo's chest

Hollow Ichigo: **I told you you're not good enough didn't you notice I was the first one to use the Getsuga Tensho after we released our Bankai and you?All you did was watch my technique you tried to intitate me and failed 'youre incompotent but you know that don't ya**

Ichigo widens his eyes facepalming realizing his own course!How could he not realize that before?

Hollow Ichigo: **Wait you're literally just realizing this now?I thought that damn spider bite was supposed to make you smarter?!**

Ichigo:Oh shut up!

Hollow Ichigo: **Wait speaking of your new intelligence I gotta ask...why the hell didn't you take the chance to get laid with Yoruichi when she revelead herself to you naked a few times?!Do you want to remain a virgin for the rest of your life?!**

Ichigo:Wait if that makes me a virgin then doesn't that mean that you're a virgin as well?

Hollow Ichigo:...

Ichigo:Called it

Hollow Ichigo angrily charges at Ichigo about to slice his head off before Ichigo leaps out of the way before Hollow Ichigo comes charging again still trying to cut Ichigo who was having a difficult time dodging all of them

[scene change]

Lisa was panting for air with her hands on her knees before she looks up at Shinji

Lisa:How much of a break do we get?

Shinji:With us rotating on the scheldule it's 10 minutes times 8 people so that makes it 80 minutes

Hiyori:It isn't times 8 you idiot you can't count her so it's only 7 (points to Lisa)

Shinji: (groans) Fine it's 10 minutes times 7 is 70 minutes then

Hachi: _'Wait a minute this doesn't sound good I'm only supposed to draw the barriers but they're including me in the fighting calculations'_

Lisa: (pants more) _'Ichigo is strong...a lot stronger then I thought he'd be'_ You better be careful fighting him out there Kensei cause if you're not…

In the battlefield the possesed Ichigo tries to cut Kensei only for him to sidestep out of the way and Kensei kicks the possesed Ichigo in the air only for him to come back standing in the air trying to cut Kensei in multiple areas but he only managed to slice his cheek drawing blood but Kensei counterattacks by grabbing his zanpakuto slicing the possesed Ichigo's shoulder only for the cut to be instantly repaired by white goo

Kensei: (murmurs) Instant Regeneration

Possesed Ichigo backflips to a boulder bouncing back at Kensei however the vizard pulls his hands back forming them to fists pressing them together as it was charging a big white glow

Hiyori:He's preety serious what's up with him?

Shinji:Don't be so confident you'll see once you get there

Hiyori merely scoffs at his response

Back at the battle Kensei launches the blast from his hands directly blasting the possesed Ichigo causing the smoke got cleared he saw that half of Ichigo's body was gone

Kensei widens in shock when he saw that the body regenerates instantly and a huge worm like creature comes out of the possesive Ichigo which makes Kensei defend himself with the knife as he was easily getting pushed back

Kensei:What the hell is this?!

The gray haired vizard focuses again quickly charging his attack again which manages to blow up the huge worm that died out he saw that the possesive Ichigo was still in the same condition except his left arm was pure white with white claws coming out from the fingers with dark red markings from the arm

Kensei:You're transforming faster...then we expected

Lisa: _'Ichigo's internal battle with his hollow needs to be finished within 1 hour...not counting Hachigen there's 6 of us left before it becomes my turn again'_ if this battle comes back all the way to me he'll be done for

[Ichigo's inner world]

Ichigo leaps to a sideway building after dodging yet another Getsuga from his hollow self to which the substitute was sticking to the said building with Ichigo taking a peek as he was seeing his hollow self looking for stops peeking as he was now in a sitting position thinking pose

Hollow Ichigo: **Come out come out where ever you are coward**

Ichigo _'Hmmmmm interesting he can't find me at all...hey wait I can't detect him with my Spider-Sense at all correct or at least I can't detect the danger anyways on him and if he says that he is Zangetsu plus he also has my spider powers so does that mean that the opposite could work could?Could he not be able to sense the danger to me as well?'_

Well he was gonna test that theory right now

Hollow Ichigo: **Well are you planning on hiding for the rest of your life?What's the matter did your run out of your little quips 'hero'!**

While the overconfident hollow was taunting Ichigo himself kept leaping from one sideway building to another until he was already at a position where he couldn't be easily thought about using a Getsuga Tensho to get his attention but he decided against it knowing that this guy could just knocking it back with his instead he fires a web

Hollow Ichigo: **Come out alrea-nngh!**

Before he could continue a white web shoot the right side of his face which made him annoyed as he rips the webbing off him turning around he saw Ichigo appearing in front of him with a flash step

Ichigo: (smirks) Dude don't get your panties in a twist I'm right here ya pale bastard

Hollow Ichigo: **Real funny mr smarty pants mind explaining why you were sneaking instead of attacking directly**

Ichigo:I wanted to test out my theory if my Spider-Sense couldn't detect any danger from you then could that mean that you would be in the same situation as well and looks like I was right

Hollow Ichigo: **Hm you were right indeed but you should remember that whatever you can do I can do as well**

Ichigo merely dashes against the deadly foe with a slash coming from the head to which Hollow Ichigo ducks but gets back up trying to slash Ichigo's torso which made Ichigo sidestepping away before spinning his body trying to cut Hollow Ichigo however Hollow Ichigo leaps in the air standing on he felt something odd on his cheek he touches it and to his surprise there was blood coming out of it

Ichigo:Anything I can do you can do as well I would believe that if you could get a tan

Hollow Ichigo: **Hey I'll have you know that white is much better then plain old black that doesn't look like I just came from a funeral !**

Ichigo merely does a flash step in the air as both of the opponents press their Tensa Zangetsu's together

Ichigo:Just an asylum for the crazies I guess I wonder where your straightjacket went

Hollow Ichigo: **Wait you do realize that this is your mind right?So if I'm crazy then what does that make you?**

Ichigo:...Ok points to you

Ichigo backs away from his other self which Hollow Ichigo wasted no time charging again this time however his strikes were much more faster and much more brutal then before which Ichigo was having a very hard time blocking and dodging them all althrough he made some counterattacks it had done nothing in his favour but Hollow Ichigo managed to land a punch on Ichigo's face which made him stumble back but the second he stood still he got delivered by a spin kick to his gut making him gasp in pain as Hollow Ichigo was about to slash him but Ichigo just barely manages to block it in time before he got slammed on the building below him

Hollow Ichigo: **Just get that chip off you already!Just enjoy this!**

Ichigo only shot him a glare as he gets back up quickly flash stepping in front of his hollow as he locks swords with him yet again this time he actually manages to push back Hollow Ichigo with force hard enough that Hollow Ichigo got send through two buildings as Hollow Ichigo was lying there

Hollow Ichigo: (sighs) **You still dont't get it do you**

Ichigo was only panting a little bit seeing and he knew that his hollow self was gaining the upper hand,but the only reason how he managed to do that just now was he used nearly all his strength on that attack

Hollow Ichigo: **Hey Ichigo here's something a wise man once said and I will quote "For the next few days you will be my bitch master"**

Ichigo:Huh?What are you-

Ichigo's confusion costed him when Hollow Ichigo used the full speed of his flash step grabbing Ichigo's face

Hollow Ichigo: **SHUT UP BITCH**

Hollow Ichigo throws Ichigo to a building making the building crumble under the sheer force as Ichigo was only just standing there this time his right eye was bleeding

Hollow Ichigo: **A** **lright that's enough games for today...now Ichigo here's a question for you what's the difference between a king and his horse?** (starts spinning his sword)

Ichigo:Ok now what are you on about

Hollow Ichigo: **I don't mean kid's stuff like "One's a person and one's an animal" or "One has two legs and one has four." If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?!**

Ichigo:...So they could work together?

Hollow Ichigo: **...Ok I'll give you this much you were pretty close actually but you're wrong...IT'S INSTICT!**

Ichigo:Instict?

Hollow Ichigo: **In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies! But you my friend don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts! You fight with your brain. You try to defeat your enemies with logic! And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword even if you refuse to admit it! That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!**

What Hollow Ichigo did next shocked Ichigo as Hollow Ichigo threw his sword cutting through Ichigo's abdomen

Hollow Ichigo: **I won't put up with that...you hear me.I don't know about Zangetsu, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me that's gonna both cut to pieces**. (starts walking to Ichigo) **If you aren't willing to research through your strength and retain the crown then I'll destroy you**

While speaking Hollow Ichigo stopped walking as he was touching the tip of his Tensa Zangetsu sadistically smirking then Hollow Ichigo was about to move his white sword but Ichigo tries to stop him by swinging at Hollow Ichigo in order to try getting him away from him but Hollow Ichigo grabs the black sword in time still smirking the whole happened next shocked Ichigo to the core as his black sword was now starting to turn got shocked when in disbelief his own Tensa Zangetsu was starting to dissapear piece by piece until it was gone from his hand

Hollow Ichigo: **And then...I'll be king** (starts pilling his sword away)

Ichigo: _'...Instict...the desire...to seek battle'_

Memories in his previous battles then sparkle to life remembering them all:his battle against Kenpachi,his battle against Byakuya and all of his previous other battles as well

Ichigo:' _Sword…'_

While his hollow starting to pull back his sword from his abdomen he noticed that there was some black in it

Ichigo: _'I won't let you...have my sword!'_

Ichigo then touches the black part on the so when he touched it the black color extended a lot longer really fast which practically touched Hollow Ichigo's hand shocking him as he quickly jumps away from Ichigo

Looking at his hand he noticed it completely human and then he looks back at Ichigo who's eyes were starting to glow faint blue

[scene change]

Ichigo's eyes start to open up as he realized he was laying on the ground looking at some red sky which had some destroyed buildings floating in the air it self

Wait what?

Ichigo takes a double check to see if he wasn't seeing things rubbing his eyes and sure enough he was still seeing a red sky and broken buildings still floating in he could even speak a sword nearly cuts his forehead

Ichigo:Waaaah!

Ichigo quickly rolls away multiple times getting away from whoever was about to kill up he had a clear enough view and Ichigo widens his eyes in shock seeing Kenpachi of all people standing in front of him

Kenpachi:So it looks like you're finally awake eh kid I was starting to wonder if you might be dead

Ichigo:Kenpachi?What are you doing here?How did you get here?

Kenpachi:Kenpachi?Who the hell is that oh well it makes no difference cause I'm here to kill you!

Ichigo felt like he was a lot closer to Kenpachi like a magnet but he quickly ignored that cause he brings up his Zangetsu as he blocks 'Kenpachi's strike

[scene change]

Love does a double backflip getting away from the then got surprised when some blood popped up from his shoulder as he looks at the fully hollowfied Ichigo

Love:Well it looks like he's completely hollowfied now who would have thought

Lisa only looked at the full hollow Ichigo intently as on the inside she was slightly worried of the outcome

Lisa: _'By the time Love began his turn 60 minutes have already passed it shouldn't be long now before it's my turn again'_ Kensei!What's the longest amount of time any one of us has controlled our hollow!

Kensei:It was Hiyori at 69 minutes and 2 seconds

Lisa:How many minutes has it been now

Kensei:68 minutes...and 44 seconds

Lisa:I see

[scene change]

Ichigo was struggling to still hold back the massive giant as he was still confused by what was going on but he did notice a few things

The obvious one was that he back in his Shikai which he had no idea why

The second one was that he noticed he had no web shooters at all which did worry him

Despite that Ichigo gets away from the struggle from Kenpachi

Ichigo:Would you cut it out already we settled things a while ago!

Kenpachi:Settled things?One thing was never settled. (starts walking to Ichigo) This is a battle of swords not some fist fight as long as one of us keeps breathing then this fight is not over

Ichigo:So why are you making this a fight to the death?There really isn't a reason for that

Kenpachi:You mean you need a reason to fight?Why don't you just accept it Ichigo you enjoy fighting as much as I crave power isn't that right Ichigo...and anyone who truly loves power love to demesour that power in a battle it's a simple question is do we fight in order to gain more power or do we gain more power in order to fight?I haven't figured it out myself but who cares because one thing is certain (waves his arms in the air) BECAUSE THERE IS NO REASON WE SHOULD EVER DENY IT OR TRY TO CHANGE IT BECAUSE WE WERE BORN THIS WAY YOU HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO FIGHT AND YOU ALWAYS WILL 'S A PART OF YOU YOU DO IT HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FIGHT BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GAIN ICHIGO IF YOU WANT TO CONTROL THAT POWER TAKE YOUR SWORD AND CUT DOWN YOUR ENEMIES….there is no other is no way to move forward!Nor fall back!FIGHT ICHIGO!

[scene change]

Ichigo finally manages to get the sword off of him with blood coming out of it holding his own black he looked at Hollow Ichigo who was still shocked there was murderous intent in Ichigo's eyes with Ichigo now charging at him

[scene change]

The fully hollowfied Ichigo now starts charging a cero from his fingertip shocking nearly everyone

Lisa:It's a Cero look out!

Love:Don't worry I got this!

Mashiro:Do you think he's gonna have to hollowfy?!

Rose:Of course he's not an idiot even Love must hollowfy in order to block that the spiritual pressure is too intense

What happened next shocked everyone as blood comes out from the possesed Ichigo's shoulder as he seems to be screaming in pain with more blood coming out from his own body

Lisa:What's going on?

Hiyori:Hachi get Love out of the barrier now!

Hachi opens the barrier almost immediately which Love manages to get out in time as the possesed Ichigo continues to scream in pain

[scene change]

Hollow Ichigo manages to regain from shock as he now starts charging as well and even though he had lost his sword he still wasn't giving up as he fires a black web at Ichigo to which Ichigo sidesteps and then leaps his body in the air while twisting his body in mid air firing a web at Hollow Ichigo's back to which the said hollow yanks the web with his hands but Ichigo easily flash steps as he was in front of his hollow and then Ichigo stabs Hollow Ichigo right through his neck

Nothing was said between the two of them but it didn't matter as something black comes out of Hollow Ichigo's neck in an exploding fashion which starts surrounding Hollow Ichigo

Hollow Ichigo: **Well I'll be damned...what do you know I guess I must have been wrong about you it looks like you still have a little bit of that killer instinct after all**

When he said that the blackness finished surrounding the body which looked the same like Ichigo's shihakusho but the white head remained the same

Hollow Ichigo: **Fine you defeated me you have won the fight for now I guess I have no choice I'll have to accept you as the I wouldn't want you to forget while you're struggling around with the king of his horse I can take that crown away anytime I'll keep an eye on you in the moment I sense the slightest weakness I'll toss you to the ground stomp on your skull and crush it like an egg!** (touches Ichigo's sword) **Just one last piece of advice before I go if you're serious about controlling my power all you have to do is remember one thing….don't get yourself killed before we meet again!**

Hollow Ichigo gives Ichigo his own energy through the sword which widens his eyes

[scene change]

There was a large blue light as it seems to blind the vizard with them covering their it passes away they look to see the still possesed Ichigo in the hollow form,but the monstrous form starts breaking apart revealing Ichigo in his still beat up Bankai form but he was wearing his first hollow mask to which Ichigo falls on the ground face first but the mask bounces off of him

Shinji:Now Hachi

Hachi:As you command

With a snap of his fingers the barrier gets destroyed as Shinji was walking to the fallen Ichigo

Mashiro:Gee he looks preety banged up do you think he'll be alright Hachi?

Hachi:Sssshhhhh

Shinji: (stares at Ichigo) So how do you feel?

Ichigo: (looks up and smirks) Fine...not bad at all

Shinji:... (smiles) Very good

Hollow Ichigo's words: _ **I'll keep an eye on you in the moment I sense the slightest weakness I'll toss you to the ground stomp on your skull and crush it like an egg!**_

Remembering the words it selfs Ichigo weakly brings his hand as he touches his zanpakuto and slowly starts bringing it up looking at it

Ichigo: _'Something tells me this won't be the last time I'll see him'_

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Sorry if this chapter took so long to update it was supposed to come out a lot sooner but unfortunately I was sick during that time so I had to I think I'm fully healed now I think but I really hope you guys liked it trust me making that fight between Ichigo and his hollow was not easy**

 **THE END**


	12. Decisions

**I don't have anything to say except enjoy the chapter**

 **####################################################################################################################**

Orihime could be seen walking among the street taking a sigh as Ichigo wasn't at school entire time went on she began to get more worried but she didn't need to as when she sensed his spiritual pressure strong as before so she didn't need to she knew Ichigo he was either doing his new Spider-Man thing or doing some training

She sighs again thinking that Rukia must be worried about him wouldn't she be Ichigo just straight left somewhere not saying a word to anyone...

She widens her eyes as right now she couldn't believe that she sounded so should be thinking of happy things like taking Tatsuki so she could get something interest to eat like skeward donuts or yokat stakes or vice scream!

(AN:If this food does not really exist in Japan where the hell does Orihime even keep all that?You didn't answer that one either Kubo)

She widens her eyes realizing that her raven haired friend hasn't been acting same lately.

Maybe she could call Mary Jane or Gwen Stacy so she could get to know them never hurt to know someone new

Just then her neighbour Ms Shinmuna called her as they had quick chat between them but Orihime got interested when her neighbour said that her new roommates carried something odd in her room

[Orihime's apartment]

When Orihime went in her apartment she was surprised that she finds a huge TV on the wall as Rangiku and Toshiro turning around seeing Orihime murmuring how the TV looked cool but then she said it didn't before she starts ramblin on nonsense before the TV literally turned itself on showing off Rin before the screen flickered showing off Yamamoto

(AN:I am not gonna describe the detail of Aizen's plan cause a) everyone who knows Bleach doesn't need to know and b) I'm lazy)

After Yamamoto tells them about Aizen's plan the 3 of them were shocked to the core hearing about asked the old head captain if there was anything they could do to which Yamamoto only told them that they until winter had time to train to hone their skills and Yamamoto then told the auburn haired princess to inform this to Ichigo to which she immediately did leaving her apartment with Rangiku following next informing this to Ikkaku and Yumichika

Yamamoto then asks Toshiro if he had time to which Toshiro asked yes so he got shocked when Yamamoto stepped out of the way revealing Momo

[scene change]

Orihime was running on the streets sensing Ichigo's spiritual pressure as she was heading with a soft sigh escaping her be told she wasn't really shocked about Aizen's plan since she found out about it last night when Ichigo told her

She still remembers how it went down

[Flashback]

Orihime was in her pijamas getting ready for bed as she closes her did not get the chance however when she hears a thump on her around she saw Spider-Man sticking to her window tapping the window softly

Confused to see as to why Ichigo was here but nevertheless she gets up from her bed opening her window letting Spider-Man in as he was in her room

 _"Hi Ichigo"_ greeted Orihime whispering

 _"Hey Orihime"_ greeted Spider-Man back also whispering

 _"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?In the middle of the night?"_

 _"...This is gonna be a bit out of blue but I have something something important to tell you Orihime...something really important"_ Spider-Man told her which surprised Orihime at the seriousness in his voice

 _"Wh-What is it?"_ Orihime asked not really liking where this was going

" _Do you remember when I betted against that pale guy into fighting that big balled headed guy?"_ Spider-Man said as he sits on Orihime's bed

Orihime nodded her head still confused

" _You saw me go through the Garganta the black portal thing and long story short I was with Aizen asking him questions and he did answer them...well most of them anyway those questions of mine he answered also revealed about his plans"_ Spider-Man said

 _"What are those plans"_ Orihime asked as she stares at Ichigo's sharp white bug lenses

 _"He was after the Ouken now what exactly is that well the Oken is the key of the royal house which allows passage to the dimension where the Soul King lives so the Oken can be forged with 100 000 souls with a radius of half a spirit"_ Spider-Man explained

 _"Wait...but if Aizen is after the key then that means he wants to-"_

 _"Murder the king sadly yes...but that's not the worst the 100 000 souls within of a half a spirit that Aizen is looking for is in Karakura Town"_

Orihime widens her eyes in pure shock knowing what Ichigo was talking about " _No..no...no that's not possible...isn't there any way to stop him"_ Orihime was not even whispering anymore as she was hanging her head down but then she felt Spider-Man's gloved hands on her shoulders which had Orihime look at his eye lenses which shifted as it did have determination in them

" _I'll find some way to stophim and it won't be just me the 13 Gort Guard Squad will help back me up as well.I will stop Aizen I promise"_

It always did surprise Orihime by Ichigo's determination no matter how bad the odds were so with just 3 words she said _"I believe you"_ with a smile before she asks him "I think we should tell this to the others"

" _I wish we could but I can't if I do Aizen told me that he would kill my family I can't risk it"_

 _"That's horrible"_ Orihime said in disbelief

 _"Yeah I know but the weird thing about this is that he told that I should only this information to you,not anyone else"_

 _"Why just me?"_

 _"I honestly don't know_ "

 _"Oh...well thank you for telling me this_ " Orihime said smiling

 _"No problem...anyway I think I told you everything I gotta go"_ Spider-Man said as he walks to the window opening it and he crouches down about to swing away

 _"Wait can I ask you something?"_ Orihime said

 _"Uh...sure what is it"_ Spider-Man said looking at Orihime

 _"Where's the blue colour?"_

 _"...what?"_

" _The blue colour of your costume.I don't see it anywhere so why is the blue colour now completely black?"_

It was true however as when Spider-Man did enter her room Orihime noticed that the dark blue outline of the colour black wasn't even there a single trace of the blue at all as it was now pure black

Spider-Man's eyes widen in realization now knowing what she was talking about " _Oh that well I kinda thought that the costume would look way cooler if it was just red and black but not red and blue it looks more badass on my opinion"_

 _"But I liked the red and blue"_ Orihime pouted

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't know...it just kinds seems more iconic and memorable"_

 _"Well I respect your opinion Orihime but I really do think the red and black suits me well"_

 _"Okay...well good night"_

 _"Good night"_

That was the last thing Orihime heard from him as he took of and she heard a thwip sound

[Flashback ends and scene change]

Chad fires his blast at Renji who was in Bankai as he jumps away from the blast

"Poor Chad what's the matter you getting tired!" taunted Renji

"No not at all I'm fine" Chad said

Not too far away Urahara was watching them holding his fan hiding some of his face as he remembers how this went down as he tried to get Renji to train with Chad who refused at first but after arraging him a deal Renji agreed

Back at the training Renji pushes his snake like Bankai against Chad who tried to stop it with his armoured arm but Chad got pushed aside easily creating a large fires another blast at Renji but he missed as the dust clears itself seeing Chad was panting which Renji took advantage off as he jumps in the air attacking Chad

"For all the fuss Renji was making it sure seems he's really getting into this" Kisuke said still watching the training

Boulders and small mountains were crumbling down as Chad was running away from the large snake

"Come on running away won't make you get stronger!" yelled Renji

Chad stops running as he turns around using his blasts trying to hit the Bankai but he kept snake Bankai turns around about to hit Chad but he makes a leap in the air standing on a

Chad does a battle cry as he punches the ground beneath him causing large rocks to fall at Renji which he manages to roll out of the way at the last second

"Give me a break will ya!" Renji said moving his arm as his snake Bankai attacks Chad which hit him pretty hard as he fell down on the was only watching this with keen interest looking at Chad

' _Chad there's still room for your power to grow that much is for sure and by repeatingly fighting against a Bankai you'll certainly advance to the next level'_ Urahara thought as he watched the two of them charging at one another _'One thing concerns me your power isn't like that of a Soul Reaper's...no not even a Quincy's for that matter...yes it's almost as if your power is-'_ Urahara got interrupted by Chad's blast as it was much stronger then before

[Vizard's underground base]

Ichigo's hollow mask shatters in pieces confusing the hell out of him when Hiyori flash steps in front of him kicking his chin making Ichigo crash behind rocks

"I told you not to release your hollow mask without permission!" Hiyori yells as her own mask was at the side of her face running towards the strawberry haired teen

The rocks were send flying when Ichigo easily gets out "What are you stupid I would have been in trouble if I haven't used it!" he lied knowing he wouldn't be in trouble but he was still trying to get the hang of his new mask

"Shut uuuup dumbass!" Hiyori yells kicking Ichigo in his chin again sending him through more rocks "Going until you're in trouble is what training is all about!"

"What?!" Ichigo says getting out of the rocks again

"If you wanna fool around then quit!" said Hiyori kicking Ichigo's jaw again

"Well they're getting along swimingly" Rose said with sarcasm in his words as beside him was sitting was Love

"Oh yeah definetly" Love said also being sarcastic

[Outside Vizard's base]

Orihime had finally managed to reach the destination that held Ichigo's spiritual pressure 'This is it' she thought as she watched a cat walking to the warehouse but it was walking away from it

 _'That cat...it looks like it's walking to an invisible wall nothing will go near it...the birds and all the other living things can't get near it because there's a force field there'_ Orihime thought as she looks at the huge bright shield in front of her as she brings her hand closer touching it _'And what an increnible barrier it is very powerful...it's very powerful but it's very similiar to my Shun Shun Rikka shield'_ she thought as she manages to get her hand through _'I can do this'_

[Vizard's underground base]

"Faster Ichigo!Again!" ordered Hiyori

"Shut up I know what to do!" Ichigo said

Ichigo summons his hollow mask which Hiyori flash steps behind him quickly which Ichigo managed to block it in time

"Your first move after you put on your mask is too slow if the fight were decided by the first move you'd be done for!" Hiyori said as she kept kicking Ichigo's arm to which Ichigo jumps away with Hiyori following him

"His retention time isn't increasing...very quickly" Hachi said

"Well it's not a simple thing" Shinji said as he watched Ichigo's hollow mask shatters again

"6 seconds" Kensei said

"Only?!" said Shinji

"Hey how come you're making the carrot top kid go through all of this?" asked Maskiro

"It's practise so he can maintain his hollow form for long periods of did it too" said Kensei

"Oh no I didn't"

"What?You liar"

"It's was able to hollowfy for over 15 hours from the very start and she was the only one who didn't have to go through the training" explained Shinji

"Is that how it was.I forgotten all about it" grumbled Kensei

"See Kensei you big grouch you're such a jerk" said Mashiro as she

"Hey shut up!"

"Now,now-" Hachi tried to stop them from fighting but then his whole body grew tense as he was looking at another direction

"What's the matter Hachi" asked Shinji seriously

"There's a just slipped through my force field and entered the building" explained Hachi

Every Vizard with the exception of Hiyori and Hachi gasp at the revelation

"A Soul Reaper?" asked Love

" Hachigyo Sogai I put around on this location is a technique that I devised on my own when I became a can't be broken by a Soul Reaper's kido" explained Hachi

"Then who is it are you suggesting that it's a Vizard like us?!" asked Kensei

"I don't know the thing that puzzles me the most is that they didn't do it by destroying the barrier rather then just slipped right through it,a Vizard certainly wouldn't be able to do that not at all"

"You're right,then what the hell is it?" asked Kensei

A few moments have passed as the unknown figure kept drawing closer

"Here it comes" said Kensei

More tense moments have passed as they were now hearing soft footsteps at the large stairs before the figure revealed itself to be Orihime

Nedless to say the Vizards were shocked were in disbelief

"A human?!" said Kensei

This only got Orihime a sweatdrop at the back of her head "Uh hiiii there excuse me I wanna know where the restroom is...just kidding ehehehehe"

"Say what?!" said Kensei

"She said she was just kidding it's a joke don't get worked up" said Lisa

"Yeah well I wouldn't kid around if I was in her situation" said Love

Orihime continued to chuckle nervously but she saw some smoke next to her and when it cleared she saw Ichigo lying on the ground

"What are you doing Ichigo!"

"Damn" cursed Ichigo in annoyance as his hollow mask shattered again

"Ichigo it's you!"

Just then Ichigo looks up seeing Orihime now as confusion was written all over his face "Orihime?"

After telling him everything about why she was here and a slight bit more information about the Oken Ichigo and Orihime were sitting on the ground

"Oh so that's why you're here...well thanks for more information about the royal key I appreciate it.I'm sorry about I didn't tell you where I was gonna go without a word,but you don't have to worry about that I'm getting stronger now.I can really feel it now I appreciate your concern but there's no need for that" said Ichigo as he gets up from the ground smiling at Orihime as he walks over to Hiyori getting back to his training

' _Ichigo...he's so busy getting doesn't matter what Aizen is planning Ichigo knows exactly what he has to he's not afraid...he really is getting it doesn't feel heavy like before,but it also doesn't feel 's such a strange feeling…'_

"Just what the hell was up with that girl" said Kensei gritting his teeth in annoyance as Orihime left just a few minutes ago

"She talked to Ichigo for a while and then just left in a blink of an eye" said Lisa

"If you ask me I think she and Ichigo are close friends" said Rose

"That girl was Orihime Inoue" said Shinji

"Huh what the hell Shinji do you know that girl or something?!" yelled Kensei

"Orihime...was my first love" said Shinji

"Now I know you're just lying again"

"Shinji you always say that about cute girls you even said about me one time" said Lisa

' _Is she implying she's one of the cute ones?'_ thought Rose

"All the cute girls huh!Funny I don't remember you ever saying that to me!" said Hiyori

(AN:Yeeeeeah I can see how the Shinji x Hiyori pairing was made)

"That's because I didn't snagletooth"

"Don't take your eyes off me!" shouted Ichigo as he made a downward strike which Hiyori dodged

"Hey Hachi be honest you know I think your barriers are flawless there's no doubt about that" said Love

"Of course"

"So how was that girl Orihime able to find this place and moreover how was she able to get inside?"

"...I am not entirely sure...however having examining her spiritual pressure at close range I believe she poseses the same type of force field and ability that I do.I could feel she has the same abilities that could explain a someone like that could find a barrier and slip right through it...althrough I must say it does seem increnible that a human being could actually posses such powers"

[Outside the Vizard's hideout]

Orihime was running from the warehouse as she was but then Yoruichi comes out of nowhere and for some weird ass reason she was wearing a scarf...like seriously?It wasn't even cold...at all

"There you are I found you Orihime"

"Miss Yoruichi?"

"I've been looking for you for quite some time now Kisuke asked me to find you"

"Mister Urahara?"

"Yes that's right he wants me to bring you to his subterenean training underground right away"

[Karakura hospital]

Uryu was panting as his arm was barely supporting him holding himself as his body was shaking but then he saw a quincy arrow heading straight for him to which he barely managed to dodge it in time but his foot had caught the edge of as he was falling but he quickly takes some and after summoning a chant he manages to save himself as getting smoke and then Ryuken walks over to the said smoke

"So you had some Ginto stashed away well haven't you become a cautious one" said Ryuken

Uryu said nothing as he continued his pants "It sounds to me...like you're calling me a coward"

"Exactly"

Ryuken fires multiple arrows to which Uryu does a Hirenkyaku getting away

"What's wrong you pull back running away!Your dodging speed has gotten lower have you reached your limit!" Ryuken said as he continued his onslaught of arrows at his son which he could do nothing but dodge

' _It's true I have reached my limit'_ thought Uryu as one arrow nearly striked him in his arm which he rolled back landing harshly on the wall _'My arms and legs are so weak they can barely move anymore,but his spiritual pressure is definetely getting weaker as said if I continued to dodge his arrows my powers would come back so far there's no sign of that happening.I don't know how much Ryuken told me was true but at this rate he's going to kill me'_ Uryu thought as he was running away from the arrows

 _'I'm at my limit I have no choice but to try and stop his movement and end his training'_ Uryu thought all of this as he continued to run away _'And my only chance is-'_ another arrow was fired at him which created smoke and Ryuken couldn't see Uryu anywhere but then he saw Uryu right in front of him jumping at him throwing his last Ginto and summoning a chant he successfully managed to trap Ryuken

 _'I got him'_

But to Uryu's shock Ryuken easily managed to destroy it as he was pointing his own arrow at Uryu

"What a shame for you...that it's now over" Ryuken said as he fires his arrow at Uryu's chest piercing him which made Uryu's eyes wide open

 _'He got me...damn'_ were Uryu's last thoughts as he crashed roughly on the ground closing his eyes as his glasses fell on the ground which Ryuken walks over to his son's fallen form

"Push the body and the spirit to their upmost limits and wide exhausted form attack that from the spiritual bow exactly 19 mm to the right of your is the only to reclaim the spiritual power of the Quincy's final form" explained Ryuken as kneels down to Uryu's side "Why didn't you use your Heizen if only you would have used that back then instead of Gritz I would have at least been injured if not made a stupid choice you're so make me sick" said Ryuken with disguist in his voice...however I'll let you live this time"

[Urahara's underground training base]

"Well hello long time no see Orihime" said Urahara cherfully waving his fan

Orihime didn't say anything as she was waiting for why Kisuke wanted her

"Well I'll tell that I've been surrounded by these two filthy men for so long that it just brightens everything right up to have a woman in the workplace again I'm glad you're here" said Urahara jokingly for the most part

"Oh so that's how it is huh guess you don't see me as a woman anymore then" said Yoruichi jokingly

"Oh come now Yoruichi I was talking about down here on the training ground because of your femanime charms it's always bright and cheery upstairs in the shop"

"Yeah right,whatever Kisuke"

"Please Orihime sit down right over here" said Urahara as he picks a table out of nowhere putting it on the ground

"Uh okay?"

A crash occurs to everyone's ears as they see Chad jumping away from Renji's snake Bankai

"Oh it's Chad and Renji too" said Orihime

"And they're being just as loud as usual"

Ignoring the two for now as Orihime turns her attention back to Urahara "Mr Urahara uhm...what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"...Well a little while ago Rangiku Matsumoto came by for a you know about the Oken and the danger that lies ahead" said Urahara with no humor at all "This new situation is sudden and a little unexpected but whatever the case may be all of us including the Soul Society will focus on the prepare for this upcoming battle from this winter from here on 's going to be an all out war blood will be spilled more then we and the Soul Society will need more offensive power then we already have

"I see" said Orihime as she remembers Ichigo's promise of stopping Aizen "I...I wanna become stronger too"

"Is that so?In that case I'll say when war breaks out I want you to stay out of the battle"

This made Orihime shocked with wide eyes which made Chad and Renji shocked as well as they heard what Urahara said

"Tsubaki is your only attack power,but is also your only offensive strength which you rarely ever use"

"Yes...you're right"

"So in battles you mostly rely on your shield and your healing but hardly the offense of one your powers which allows you to be vulnerable so it's only reasonable"

Orihime was about to say something but Chad beat her to the punch "Hold on Kisuke that's not fair Orihime is our friend!Don't forget she fought successfully against the Soul Society and the Bounts as well"

"Chad-"

"If she says she wants to get stronger then you can't just cast her aside so easily!"

"You should think about this Chad...do you want her to get killed"

"No!She has defensive and healing powers as well which is more important then attacking abilities!"

"The defensive power of Santen Keshun is likely it would be no use in the upcoming for healing abilities we have squad 4 and this time Captain Unohana and lieutenant Kotetsu squad numbers will be on the front will composate many times over Orihime's absence"

"But I don't understa-!

"That's enough.A warrior who has lost his strength will only end up getting in our way"

"But Urahara-!

"It's okay…"

"But Orihime-

"Thank you Chad but really but it's okay...thank you mr Urahara I appreciate it I'm really glad that you've been so honest with me….I guess I'll be going now" Orihime said in fake cherfulness as she was now running as fast as she could

"Orihime wait!" Chad was about to go after her but Renji puts a hand on his shoulder stopping him "Hey what are you doing?!"

"Take it easy Kisuke is absolutely right you squad 4 does specialize in healing they're also in the 13 Gort Guard which means they're trained in combat and althrough Orihime has some powers you have to remember she's still just a I gotta say her personality isn't just suited for battle right now it may have been the best time to tell her" explained Renji

"I just hope you're right" said Chad

Orihime was climbing on the letters as fast as she could not stopping at all and when she got to the top she was now running to the front door opening it but before she could continue to run she saw Ichigo standing in front of her in his human form

"Orihime?What's wrong why are you in such a rush?" asked Ichigo completely consued

"Oh Ichigo…" said Orihime as her voice cracked as tears were swallowing up

"Hey!What's the matter?Orihime what's wrong?"

Orihime said nothing as tears now started falling down sobbing

[Karakura High]

Ichigo and Orihime were sitting down on the rooftop of their school as Orihime told him everything that happened at the shop just recently

"What...Kisuke actually said that to you?He's not getting away with this"

"No it's okay but you know what I've kinda calmed down since you and I have been talking I think it's better this way I'm sure I mean it's true that I don't really have enough power to help us win against-

"Orihime that's not okay at all you fought all by our side all along...aren't you angry at him for casting you aside so easily like that?" Ichigo asked calmly

"No...no I'm not mad at all-

"Look you don't have to lie-

"I'm not lying really I feel lonely but not mad!"

Ichigo widens his eyes a little as her voice cracked again "I...being lonely isn't nearly as bad...as being in the way" there were nothing but sobs but no tears were shed on the ground "I feel lonely cause when everyone else is fighting I'll be all alone but if I'm gonna be a burden to mr Urahara and everyone else is fighting then maybe it's better to just be lonely instead" Orihime said as she had tears building up on her eyes as she looked at Ichigo who showed no expression

She then saw Ichigo putting his arms on her shoulders "Orihime listen...I don't think the ones who get in the way lack power...I think it's the ones who lack resolve you're doubting yourself so much but you have no idea what great things you managed to save lives and squad 4 was not there at those points if you weren't there by those times I don't think any one of us would be alive and it's because of these great powers of yours that we're even if none of us had any powers at all I would not be here talking to you right said how Urahara didn't think you were strong enough for the upcoming battle right or something similiar at least right...well how about we prove him wrong we can train together to improve on your powers...we can work this out together...what do you say"

"...Ichigo are you sure I mean you're already training on your own and you have so much right now I don't want to-

"Nah don't worry about it you won't be a burden that much I know will not happen"

"Alright...I will thanks Ichigo"

"You're welcome"

Question was however why did Urahara really cast Orihime aside?It really could not have been because of what Orihime told had to be a bigger reason but what

Ichigo did not get to think for long when Hiyori comes out of nowhere causing cracks surprising both of them

"Hiyori?" said Ichigo and Orihime

Hiyori only grabbed the collar of Orihime's school shirt "You're coming with me Hachi wants to talk to you"

"Okay but who's Hachi?" asked Orihime but Hiyori said nothing as she jumps in the air

"Wait...if Hiyori was here then that means that...oh crap my break is over!" said Ichigo as he quickly pulls out his combat pass hitting his chest as he was in his Soul form following Hiyori while carrying his human body

[Vizard's underground base]

Hiyori sets Orihime down on the ground roughly where Orihime was rubbing her butt "Ow that hurts" she said

"Hey Hachi I got you the one you wanted" exclaimed Hiyori

Ichigo then arrives with a flash step still carying his human body "I'm back"

"Good cause you break is over" said Hiyori dully

"Ok but can you tell why did you bring Orihime he-

Ichigo then got slapped by Hiyori's sandal throwing him to a mountain which left his human body down when she hit him

"I said that your break is over!" said Hiyori in annoyance

"Alright,that's it!" yelled Ichigo as he charges at Hiyori where the two of them start clashing

Orihime was watching this as she was crouching with her legs together but then she heard footsteps turning her head left she saw Hachi in front of her as she grew a little uncomfortable staring at the the dude is huge

"Hachi is just a nickname my real name is Hachigen Ushoda,nice to meet you"

"Ehehe it's nice to meet you"

Hachi sits down on a lotus position which made Orihime literally jump a little before getting back on the ground seeign Hachi putting fingers on his chin

"Uhhh so what was it you wanted to see me about"

What she got was that Hachi put his two fingers on Orihime's head turning her head with Orihime frantically trying pull Hachi's massive fingers away from her crying out that he was gonna blow her head off if he continued humorusly

"It's just as I hair pins are a real form of your 're like a zanpakuto this is truly rare.I've been curious about it ever since you came here earlier to speak with Ichigo"

"Ok you can let go of her head now" said Kensei

(AN:Now comes my least favourite part of this chapter...oh boy)

"I doon't get iiiiiit!This makes no sense why is Hachi so willing to fix that girl's weapon and why is she here all of a sudden?!She's annoyiiiiiiing! I can't stand her!" ranted Mshiro as she was rolling on the ground back and forth

"Will you quit your yapping!" yelled Kensei

(AN:It's over thank God)

"Well Hachi seems to be happy" said Rose which stopped Mashiro's rant "Yes because we hardly meet anyone with powers similiar to his own it sort of makes me feel like...well it sort of makes me feel like our family is growing.I bet Hachi feels that way"

After politely asking Orihime if he could burrow one of her hair pins he sets it down on the ground as he surrounds it by a barrier roughly about his size with Orihime explaining

"I see so because of the hesitance of you hurting someone you were asked to stay out of the upcoming I make that right?" asked Hachi

"Uhm...not quite but since I've already explained this like 5 times uh sure let's go with that"

"However what I find interesting is that just looking at your spiritual pressure you should have powers very similiar to mine but if this is the case...anyways for an example if your Tsubaki were to be destroyed completely to the point where not even a tiny fragment of one of your pins did not even exist what would you do?"

"I...I don't think I could do anything if Tsubaki was completely destroyed" said Orihime looking down

"But that's where you are wrong you would still be able to return him into his original form even without a shattered so" said Hachi as one of the pins start glowing before a poof of smoke comes out revealing Tsubaki

"What the?What are you looking at woman and what's with that look on your face" asked Tsubaki being rude as usual

Orihime said nothing as she picks up hugging him to her cheek "Oh Tsubaki you're back I've missed you so much! I can't thank you enough of this Tsubaki I just wanna hug and squezze you and never let you go!"

"Orihime"

Orihime stopped hugging Tsubaki as he was pinching her cheek as she looks at Hachi in curiousity

"I have now helped you learn more about your this knowledge you should be able to return to the front lines however I have to warn you in the behave of the others I cannot recommend you to fight alongside your powers are anything like mine then you are definetely not suited for fighting especially when your opponents are Arrancars...despite all the fact I told you are you sure you still want to fight?"

Orihime looks down on the ground for a moment before remembering Ichigo's words of them training together as she looks back up at Hachi "Yes...yes I still wish to fight"

Hachi looked uneasy for a second before smiling down at the smaller girl "Well you just have to get stronger then"

 _'You have not mastered your own abilities yet Orihime but surely there is a means for you to fight'_ thought Hachi as Orihime made a polite bow before starting to leave _'Remember always keep this thought in mind what's important is not how you should be but rather how you want to be'_

[Outside Vizard's place]

Orihime steps out of the barrier as she looks back at the warehouse

 _'Ichigo...I'm weak and it always seems like I'm looking back towards you but now...thanks to your training offer I'll go forward and not look back so the next time we fight I'll be able to fight without back...thank you for everything'_

[Aizen's throne room]

Aizen was sitting in his chair looking at a screen in front of him looking at Orihime summoning her shield trying to block Yammy's attack and then uses her healing power healing Chad's broken armoured arm

"You have an interesting ability...young lady" said Aizen with interest

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter you might have noticed several changes in some scenes compared to the of you might ask "Hey combatlighting how come Rukia wasn't at the scene where Orihime got out of the Vizard's base" well it's simple really I honestly that this seemed better so you can state your opinion if this seemed like a good idea or not but I honestly think it was good and as for the scene where an arrancar surgeon or whatever she was fixing Yammy's arm well...I don't think it was necesarry and it would have been a waste of time to do**

 **THE END**


	13. Duel against Vulture

**OH MY GOD I AM SO HYYYYYYYPED! Are you guys hyped cause I know I am! Enough of the message just read the chapter!**

 **####################################################################################################################**

Karin was walking down a road holding her soccer ball on a net as some students were walking in front of her as school just ended for them while she was having a bit of a concerned face

 _'Ichigo...I'm sure he's somewhere safe,doing something important'_ thought Karin as she remembers the time where he recently entered his Soul form exiting through his window and the time where he first turned to a Soul Reaper charging at the first hollow

All of that made her growl with frustration not knowing anything where her brother was at the moment made her kick her ball,but she kicked it too hard making it leave it's net causing it to fall towards a nearby road

"No!" shouted Karin as she ran after her ball running at the grassy fields seeing that her ball was getting closer and closer to the streets

But just as the ball was about to go to the streets a red and black figure leaps down seemingly out of nowhere stopping the ball out of it's tracks which made Karin stop running and look at the weird costumed red and black figure was none other then Spider-Man himself

"Hey kid is this your ball?" asked the new Superhero looking at his younger sister

"Uh...yeah" answered Karin dumbfounded by what she just saw

"You gotta be more careful with it" replied Spider-Man as he tosses her the ball which she caught up to see Spider-Man gone but she heard a thwip as she looks up to the sky to see Spider-Man swinging by his webs

 _'Who was that guy?'_ thought Karin

[scene change]

Spider-Man jumps from rooftop to rooftop flipping his way around before he runs on another rooftop.' _Go ahead and tell me there's something better'_ narrated Spider-Man as he jumps to a building in front of him before doing another flip falling to the ground before firing a web making him go high in the air

"Yee-Haw!" Spider-man yelled out as he swung across he city. 'Go ahead,try' thought Spider-Man as he was now running to a side of the Daily Bugle building. _'How i spent my day as Ichigo Kurosaki I can sum it up in one glorious, hyphenated word'_ he thought of this as he jumps away from the Bugle building performing several flips before firing a web swinging up high once more as some people looked up seeing Spider-Man whoosh above them."Spider-man! I am the Amazing Spider-man!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he flips several times before sticking to a

 _'Now what's missing at the moment before I leave patrol is that I could really use some action'_ Spider-Man thought to himself before his eyes went wide when he heard an alarm in the distance as Spider-man jumped off the building and let himself fall close to the street before shooting out a web and swinging towards the crime

[scene change]

Two men that came out of the door on the roof of jewelry store with bags of jewels over their shoulders. "What did I tell getaway jump to the next building and we're a million bucks richer." The man wearing a green striped shirt,black markings on it and yellow pants told his partner as this man was none other then Flint Marko himself

"This ain't no million-buck haul. Not after the Kingpin of Crime takes his cut anyway" Alex O'Hirn said with a frown

"Ah shut up and jump"

O'Hirn jumps over the ledge but wasn't quick enough,a web line connects to his back and pulled him back before webbing him up strandled upside down

"What the hell?!Who are you?" asked Flint wide eyes seeing Spider-Man for the first time in broad daylight

"Sup I'm just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man and you my friends are going in jail" he introduces himself

"Just wait until I get my hands on you-you skinny little freak" grumbled O'Hirn

Spider-Man said nothing as he does a flip on the ground landing on the rooftop jumping behind Flint."Ok so uh Marki correct-

"It's Marko!" yelled Flint as he swings the bag of jewels at Spider-Man to which he only dodged."Whatever does it look like I care" replied Spider-Man as he twisted his body away from another swing of bag faked a punch to Marko's head and webbed the other bag of jewels. "Be Brutal" he said as he pulled the bag to him and made it hit Marko in the back making him fall to the ground with a grunt of pain "I mean a guy with a lot of experience getting thrashed by, well, me... I value your opinion on a scale of 1 to 10 how sick were my moves?" he said as he webbed up Marko's hands and feet

[scene change]

A laptop zooms out which show that what everything had just transpired was a feed like a camera

"This is a live feed?" a fat man wearing a white tuxedo,a red tie,white pants having huge hands as this was the Kingpin himself

Another man by the name of Alistar Smythe noods his head sitting on a hoverchair

"Then I've seen the Enforcers"

"Already on their way sir" said Alistar as he sees his boss closing the laptop

[scene change]

A soccer ball was passed down to a player kicking the ball to a scoring a goal which annoyed Karin twitching her eye as she and her friends were waiting here for the past 30 minutes and yet these guys were still using the field but it was supposed to be their turn by now

"When are they gonna get off the field?" asked the afro haired boy

"Looks like they're middle school students" said the boy with glasses

"Excuse me but it's our turn to use the field!" said the boy with blonde hair

This seemed to gather the older players some attention as the leader stops his plays looking at the kids."And just who are you?"

"We're the ones who reserve the field on this time to practise!" said the boy with glasses

"Yeah well what do you think you're gonna reserve with it we're not giving up the field!Go use that middle empty lot on the other side!

This served to get Karin a tick mark."Why don't you guys?!This is our time to practise those are the rules so move it!" she said as she was getting in the field

"Boy you brats always reserve the field even though you don't need it the only time you get to practise is to take it for ourselvs" said the leader with an amusing sigh

"What makes you think that we don't need the field!Our practise is just as important to us as it it to you!" yelled Karin as she got close to the leader's face

Karin's friends agreed with her to which only the leader's teammates got to the scene as well telling them to get lost and go back to grade school."So what if we are in grade school!The rules are the rules!"

"Oh yeah!"

"That's right!"

"The empty lot is just for you kids you're not even serious about practising"

"We are serious,we're more serious then you you can't even follow the rules!"

They had continued to argue like this the whole afternoon... how can anyone argue for that long?

"Forget it bad players shouldn't even bother to practise!"

"Oh you think you're better then us!"

"Of course we are you little brat!"

This only got the leader sighing as he steps in between the two."Enough..look why don't we play a game"

"A game?"

"Yeah a game against each other and the winning team gets the field and they get to practise whenever they want to from now on"

Karin's friends were whispering in her ear not to accept this but she was ignoring them."Fine you're on"

"Huh what are you saying?!" asked Karin's friends looking at her like she'd gone mad

"What?What are you so scared of?" she asked plainly

"Aha alright then we're on next Saturday the winner gets the field!"

"Hahaha and we're gonna make sure you guys eat the grass of the field" butted in one of the leader's teammates

"It's a deal just make sure none of you back out"

[scene change]

"Man what are we gonna do now you got us into a real mess Karin" said the blonde boy

"What are we gonna do?We're gonna win that's what!"

"But if we lose we're gonna have to eat grass of the field" whined the afro haired boy

"Well let's just make sure we win so we don't have to"

"How can we?" asked the blonde boy

"I know by having more team spirit then those guys!" said a black haired boy pumping his fist in the air

"Team spirit can't kick a soccer ball"

"Well what are we gonna do now guys?"

"...I know how about we ask your brother to play for us!" shouted the afro boy stoping Karin in her tracks looking at them surprised at the suggestion."Yeah Ichigo is problably plays better then all of us!"

"That's right the other school students are middle school so let's get a high school student to play for us instead!"

Karin remembers of how Ichigo left his room in his Soul form and hasn't come back since then as she looks down on the ground."My brother can't help us right now...he's away...on a trip" she said which made them look their heads down."But don't worry I'll find someone else who's good at soccer" she reasurred them with a smile

"Someone else there is no one else!"

"But...there has to be"

They have continued walking down the road trying to go back to their homes but on the way there they spotted someone hanging their backs to a wall looking at the sunset and it was the last person they expected as this was Ichigo

Karin was shocked to the core but smiles seeing her brother as she runs over to him ecstatic."Ichigo!"she greets him

"Oh hey Karin what's up" asked Ichigo looking at her

"Wait is it really you?Are you really back right now? I thought you were...you know"

"Yeah I was but I'm back well at least for now" he told her with a smile

Great!Hey do you know how to play soccer by any chance?"

"Uhm...kinda I guess why?"

"We have a big game coming up do you wanna play with us"

"...Sure why not" shrugged Ichigo not really having anything to do at the moment but he was hoping something did not interruppt that

"Hey Karin I thought you said your brother was on trip?!" said the balck haired boy as they walked over to Karin

 _'Trip?'_ thought Ichigo looking at his sister in confusion before looking at them deciding to go along with it "Yeah I was..but...uh the trip ended a little early so that's why I'm here"

The kids were celebrating well mostly the boys but Karin was smiling relieved that her brother was back now as they could win the game now,but Ichigo's Spider-Sense tingles making him look at the horizon and so was Karin

 _'That strange sensation...it's back'_ thought Karin

Ichigo's combat pass beeps as well as Ichigo wasted no time running to the opposite site."Hey where are you going?!" asked one of the boys

"Sorry gotta run!"

"Wait can you please come next Saturday we need you!"

"I will! I promise!"

[OSCORP industries]

Norman Osborn walks out of the elevator with an motionless Osborn is a middle age man with brown hair and grey attire consists of a grey dress shirt under a black vest a red tie black pants and said billionare was standing by Adrian Toomes holding a tablet on his hands as the two were standing side by side as in front of them they were protected by a big glass as below were some men working on a odd black glider

Adrian Toomes is a tall lanky man with brown hair and green eyes wearing a white shirt under a white lab coat,brown pants and dark brown shoes

"How is the glider coming along Toomes" Norman asked looking over at Adrian

"We-Were just about to call you sir to see the results but it looks you came in just in time" replied Adrian nervous of the man but a little afraid of Norman as wouldn't he be this man was someone fails at experimation their pay decreases and the job becomes more difficult with Norman treating like you keep doing well everything about yourself gets better as he failed this he was getting fired

"...Is that so?Procced then" said Norman looking down below

When Adrian looked over at his colleagues one of them saw him looking as he gave Adrian a thumbs up telling that everything was nodded his head moving the screen tablet before clicking the blue circle that had keypads in he pressed everyone was backing beside the two of them as the glider turned on going up slowly before descending in the air as Adrian was controlling the glider with the keypads going up then down then left and then right and finally the glider was moving on the mixed about 10 minutes of this the glider stops it's tracks now floating

"Well Adrian you actually did seomthing right for once I'm...impressed to say the least"

"Thank you sir"

Before anymore of them could be said the said glider was having sparks on below making the glider twitch a little bit before it started flying now going much more faster then before but it was out of control

"Toomes stop this right now!" ordered Norman

"I'm-I'm trying but the controls won't respond!" yelled Adrian who was furiously tapping the keypads trying to control the glider but no matter what he did it wasn't he was trying to control the glider the said glider was hovering towards the ground but then it twists around as came out it stabbing one of the workers in the back making him cough one of them go it went in the air before coming back on the ground as one of the female workers there got stabbed suffering the same last of the employes tried to get the glider of off her but the glider went in the air once more hitting the walls before scratching going to the other side as the glider went too fast making both of them fall on the ground screaming towards their deaths which dropped on the this point in time Adrian did manage to finally control the glider overriding it but there was horror etched on his face

Even Norman was surprised by the amounts of death he had seen if his widened shocked eyes didn't say anything before he leaves a heavy sigh escaping his lips giving Adrian a cold stare."I must say Toomes...you were close you were so very close on keeping your job but you failed me once more...I have no choice you're fired"

"Fired?Fired?Fired?! What about the people that just died?!"

"Well they're dead aren't they? Besides I was gonna fire them sooner or later" shrugged Norman as if talking about the weather

Adrian could not even believe what he was hearing from this man's mouth as Adrian's jaw was hanging on the floor."Security shove out" called Norman to which two guards show up dragging Adrian as his face twists in a rage and fury

"You can't do this to me Osborn!After everything I have done for YOU?! I knew you were cold Norman now you've gone foo far it's your fault that those employs died!YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS OSBORN!" Adrian screamed at Norman but in the end of his screaming he already got out of the room as his voice was faint

[scene change]

The door of a warehouse gets opened showing a speaker on a stool as Alistar and 3 men walk 3 men were Montana,Fancy Dan and Ox.''Right this way the boss wants a word" spoke Alistar in his hover chair leading them to the speaker. "Enforcers all present and accounted for boss"

 _"Thank you I'll get right to the the past few nights a pest has plagued our first I could hardly credit the reports"_ spoke the Kingpin's voice over the speaker

"We thought they were just trying to play tricks against us so the boss had to be...a little rough to make sure they were sincere" explained Alistar

 _"Establishing patterns of movement took nonstop,but last night we had Spider-Man is real."_ the Kingpin's voice spoke as Alistar handed a picture of Spider-Man sticking to a wall

"And you want the Enforcers to wrangle up this here spider?" asked Montana

 _"No Montana I want you to squash it."_

[scene change]

Adrian was standing on a empty house wearing a black and green armoured tech suit as Adrian puts on a black helmet with green markings going from up to down as green eyes emit from the black and green helmet,claws form on his metalic feet and huge wings spur out of his back as each side had an big green emerald with the outline being silver metal like and again claws form his fingers making him clench his took him a whole week but he finally managed to perfect his suit

(AN:You guys are probably having a hard time imaging the Vulture suit so just imagine that it looks exactly the same from Marvel's Spider-Man 2017 cartoon from the concept art pictures)

 _'_ _OSCORP_... _no more_ _no more deaths shall be avenged I will strike from the sky and that monster will never see it by the name of Vulture!'_ thought the new named Vulture as he now soars in the air breaking through the roof only going for one destination peeking on his mind

[OSCORP company]

Ichigo sighs in relief as he sits on the black couch in the huge living room at the Oscorp house with Harry sitting as well beside him."Thanks for letting me kill time here sister's game doesn't start at least for 2 hours"

"Eh it's no problem dude you can stay as long as you like really"

"Thanks man….damn this place barely changed since the last time I was here"

"Yeah and that was like what 7 years ago?"

"Somewhere there too bad you had to move out back then"

"Yeah kinda sucks with dad getting rid his rivals but hey on the bright side at least you,me,Tatsuki,Gwen and MJ had phones so we can talk to each other"

"Yeah that's true I guess...say you said you had some games mind telling me what they are?"

"Glad you asked!" Harry said enthustiacally as he goes to his drawer tugging as he goes through a bunch of stuff."Ok let's see what we have...we have uh Fifa 17...uh Call of Duty Ghosts…we have Watch Dogs-

"I heard that game is good"

"Oh it is good trust me I played it several times it's awesome but luckily for you I won't spoil anything" said Harry taking out his Playstation 4 and a console putting it on the ground."And only a few minutes till my dad leaves crushing opponents like usual" he said jokingly which prompted Ichigo to chuckle slightly

"Boys come out here!"

"Oh man so close" Harry said facepalming as he jinxed himself and Ichigo

The teenagers sigh as they walk over to the balcony which was quite close anyways as they see Norman sitting on a chair as on the table was a laptop being closed

"I couldn't help but overhear the part of talking about me crushing my opponents"

"I-It wasn't anything for real Nor-I mean mr Osborn it was a joke we swear!" said Ichigo as he was waving his hands back and forth frantically as when he said mr Osborn on purpose as he didn't want to be rude and get kicked out because of his rudeness

This only made Norman snicker."It's okay Ichigo I was just joking" he said flashing a warm smile as even though he hadn't seen the boy for the last 7 years he could spot that orange hair anywhere

"Wait did I just hear that right?The great Norman Osborn made joke? It's offical the world is ending" Harry said in a joking matter mock shocked

"Very funny son" Norman said with sarcasm in his words."And Ichigo...call me Norman if it makes you feel more comfortable I don't mind at -" Norman stops his words as he checks his watch before looking up at the boys."I have to go now I'll be back somewhere midnight"

"OSBORN" Vulture comes swooping in and grabs Osborn by the shoulders and carries him of the balcony leaving the two shocked boys behind

"DAD" screamed Harry as he runs over to the edge of the balcony with Ichigo following him a second later."What-what do we do?!"

"Call the cops!Do it!Go!" yelled Ichigo at Harry to which he immediately did so as Ichigo was waiting for him to leave before he jumps of the balcony

[scene change]

"Tell the truth Osborn let's see if you this can impress you!" yelled Vulture as he made a sharp turns going over through some buildings before going in the air again

"AHH!Wait Toomes is that you?!"

"I'm not Adrian Tommes anymore I'm the Vulture!"

"More like a buzzard"

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

Vulture glares before swinging his body forward and throwing Osborn in the air before catching him again."Toomes, stop! What will any of this accomplish?"

"A means to an end you know all about I am sick and tired of being treated like a slave!Not just me but other people I know there!So to make this short you're gonna die Osborn!" Vulture flew straight up in the air and dropped closes his eyes and waited to hit the ground but was saved by Spider-Man

"Wow guys you play hot potato hard-core" said Spider-Man as he was swinging away trying to get the head of Oscorp somewhere safe

"Wh-What is this?These skies are mine now!" shouted Vulture as he was chasing after Spider-Man

"He may be right I really just rent and go to bed at 8 o'clock" said Spider-Man sarcastically

"What are you babbling about?Put me down" said Norman

"Dude you are the bossiest damsel in distress I have ever rescued,also the annoying one thus far and the first I wonder what that must be like" said Spider-Man sarcastically

"Who are you?" asked Norman and Vulture at the same time

"Why I'm Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man of course" said Spider-Man as his feet stick briefly to a building before swinging again with Vulture hot after his heels

"Spider-man? I thought that you were a myth."

"I need a press agent" dully said Spider-Man before going to another direction but Vulture flew faster and cut the web, making Spider-Man and Norman fall

[Police Department]

"...I don't know I think this so called Spider-Man might be a help to this city besides we sure as hell could use help right now" said police officer 1

"Do you really think he is helping? I mean the perps he nabs always-" a police officer as they were standing outside out the department but got interrupted."Heads up!" yells Spider-Man making officer 1 gasp and look up as Spider-Man swings close to the officers and drops Norman on top of them Vulture tries to grab him but there was web fired at his face making Vulture grunt in annoyance tearing the web with his claws flying in the air

"What's going on?" asked police officer 1

"Explanations " said Norman as all three of them head insdie

[scene change]

"Look birdman.I admire anyone who dresses up as their favorite animal better still you can fly" commented Spider-Man as he now in front of Vulture."So I gotta heard about great power coming with great responsibility?"

This made Vulture scowl as his green eyes shifted to anger trying to hit Spider-Man with his wings but he missed as Spider-Man does a long backflip sticking to a building while Vulture was flying away."Wow birdman don't fly away mad!" called out Spider-Man

"The name is Vulture!"

[scene change]

 **"That's great Harry I'm glad that your dad's safe"** said Ichigo as he was still in his Spider-Man costume but his mask was lifted above his mouth as not to make things suspicious with his voice sitting on a building

 **"Yeah I was scared for a minute there he might die but I'm glad he's alive...by the way where were you I haven't seen in the balcony or anywhere for that matter?"** said Harry as he was sitting on his bed his

 **"No kidding...hey listen I overheard my dad talking to some security guards about how that maniac...uh Vulture I think it was Adrian Toomes so I've been thinking what if we can sneak in so we can find the document about Adrian as there could be some file on that tech suit of his you know finding a weakness"**

 **"Wait how do you even know that suit of his is even in there?"**

 **"Threre's no way it wouldn't be all employes that work in Oscorp have their projects imprinted in their as it also has basic we can find this weakness we should be able to take down the Vulture"**

 **"What if that isn't there?"**

 **"You have a better idea?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Like I said"**

 **"Ok,ok you win I'll help you but uh I'll meet you again in like...let's say 30 minutes"**

 **"Got it"**

[scene change]

 _'Damn it...I wasn't expecting this at was supposed to be simple swoop in the sky and have Norman beg for mercy and kill him but that idiotic web head had to interfere'_ thought the Vulture as he was still flying near to his base. _'I didn't even know he actually existed I thought he was just a rumor made by the news...apparently I was wrong I was not prepared for that at all next time I gotta be more careful'_ he thought as he finally reached his base as he deactivates his wings but to his surprise he saw the Enforcers standing in front

"Who are you?!" yelled Vulture as his wings activate again preparing for a fight

"Easy there partner we ain't here to fight we only came here for an offer" said Montana raising his hat a bit

"An offer?Whatever it is I'm not interested now get out I am not in a good mood" snarled Vulture

"Not even when that offer consists the death of Norman Osborn?"

This made Vulture widen his eyes in shock before he relaxes his guard dropping his arms."I'm listening…"

"Ox" Montana snapped his fingers but Ox understand as he brings out the speaker holding it on his hand

 _"Adrian Toomes I am going to make this very already heard that of the offer of killing Osborn"_

"What about it I'm not gonna lie I'm interested in your offer but what's in it for me?"

 _"It's quite simple you accept the offer you will be reworked again,paid more higher then Oscorp ever paid you and you should be able to rent your apartment,get upgrades for your tech suit to end Osborn and the wall crawler Spider-Man"_

"And if I refuse?"

 _"Nothing will happen to you really everything will be the same as before as if we have never met but I do recommend that you accept this if not it will be a shame"_

"What do you have against Osborn?"

 _"That I cannot answer but let's just say that Osborn is an obstacle that must get out of my way at once"_

"...Well then you're in luck I accept your offer"

 _"I'm pleased to hear that"_

[OSCORP tower]

"Anything on your end?" Ichigo asked as he was going through the documents but didn't find find Adrian's name in it anywhere and he had to hurry up as he had an hour till Karin's soccer game

"Nothing I've seen so far...hey wait I think I found it!" said Harry as he pulls a document waving it over

"Finally" said Ichigo getting up walking over to Harry as opens the file showing Adrian's face before they go down as they go down trying to find the Vulture suit but nothing so then flips over some few pages and much to their relief and luck they found a page where there were two pictures of the Vulture suit as one was on the front and was on the back

It showed some signs above the pictures of what parts they were and what was it used for and after about 10 minutes of reading the parts as fast as they could but slowly as well as they had to understand the parts widens his eyes then."Hey I think I found what we were looking for"

"Really?"

"Yeah you see this part over here" Harry pointed to Vulture's back

"It's just his back what about it?"

"This is actually the weak point of the suit I think this part over here is the power pack of this it's damaged then it should shut it down making Toomes vulnerable...or maybe it will go out of control I have no idea I don't completely understand the words but we do know Toomes's weakness"

Just then a loud crash was heard above them."What was that?!" asked Ichigo

"I don't know but we better check it out" said Harry as both of them run over to whatever caused the noise

[scene change]

Ichigo and Harry got over to the upper levels as they saw smoke in front of them and employs were coughing but the smoke cleared revealing Vulture and the Enforcers

"Much oblieged for the help partner now you go after Osborn" said Montana to which Vulture did flying away

 _'What the hell?Who are these guys?'_ thought Ichigo looking at the Enforcers

"Employs of OSCORP and you two boys over there I want everyone to surrender we're the Enforcers and you don't mess with us" said Montana as he saw people trying to reach for the back door but Fancy Dan fires off a making the back door sealed shut."I suggest ya'll don't give me and the boys a hard time we will kill you" said Montana which received a glare from Ichigo

[scene change]

A limo goes to the near front of the building where Norman widens his eyes seeing the holo on his building but what shocked him more was that he saw the Vulture was flying after him."Go!Go!" he yelled as the limo drives to the opposite site

"You won't escape me again!" shouted Vulture

[OSCORP tower]

Fancy Dan put a bomb on the wall as there were 4 other bombs in different directions,one was on the opposite of the said,one on the ceiling,one was on the inside a protected glass on the ground and finally the last one was in the as each bomb only had 10:00 in them

"Just to make sure the spider doesn't show lay down on the ground with eyes closed" ordered Montana as most people weren't doing it."Do it!" screamed Montana violently swinging his whip hitting people's backs making them hiss loudly in pain as all of them lay down on the ground with eyes closed

"Hey dude is that spider guy or whatever his name gonna show up or what I'm getting worried" whispered Harry to Ichigo

"I hope so too Harry but he might make it we just have to hope" whispered Ichigo ' _If I somehow manage to change into my costume that is'_

Just then Fancy Dan steps his foot down on Ichigo's head forcing him on the floor."Eyes on the ground kid!" yelled Fancy Dan leaving his foot out of Ichigo's head as he,Montana and Ox were now walking down to the hole they came through as Montana pulls out a remote control clicking the red button as a few moments later a helicopter arrives seeing down below that cops were arriving."No one better get their heads up when we leave trust us we WILL know" Montana said leaving a convincing threat gritting his teeth before the Enforcers get on the copter as most people were covering in sweat of fear

Just then Ichigo's head perks up seeing that they were gone for good then then leaps in the air landing on a railing easily ripping the bindings on his arms barely even making a then fires his organic web at his backpack thankful that no one looked up and that the distance was close but just barely he managed to get it

[scene change]

Ichigo craws on a building as he goes to the top of a building pulling out his red and black seconds later Spider-Man then comes out as he web swings to the crashed windows leaping on the ground

"Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man has arrived!" announced Spider-Man surprising everyone with his presence."I need everyone at their feet now!" said Spider-Man as people did so cutting Harry's binds

"Listen I need you to get everyone out of here the cops are here right so you should get help"

"Hold on a second why should I trust you?What if you want something here that you need in here" asked Harry suspicion in his voice

"Do you want to get blown up? I wouldn't even have enough time right now"

"..."

Spider-Man then quickly busts down tackling it with his shoulder thanks to his superhuman strength."Come on people let's go!" said Spider-Man as he saw that one by one everyone was getting out as fast as they could as no one but him was here right now

Spider-Man then webs a bomb on a wall to him as he touches a red button which pulls a square wire as he rips it off defusing -Man then jumps to a wall on top as he sticks and does the same thing with the last Spider-Man jumps back to the ground webbing two bombs on his left and right as he drags them on the ground defusing Spider-Sense tingles as it shows a bomb under the glass as he had 5 seconds Spider-Man then goes down puning the glass as he webs the bomb as he sends it a crashed window as it blows up causing a massive explosion sending all the windows to get broken."Holy crap!" yelled Spider-Man surprised at the

Getting over his shock Spider-Man swings away going at full speed ahead giving him a tremendous boost as he was low on the ground before going high but he remained oblivious to a helicopter behind him

"Strangest damn gig Kingpin's ever slid our 're flying with the freak now boys" said Montana as the target locked onto Spider-Man."Target locked" a missle was fired at Spider-Man which set off his Spider-Sense but was too late to dodge as he got trapped inside a net falling

Grunting Spider-man was falling but managed to get his hand through the net and shoot a web line onto a statue hitting the side of the statue fell of the ledge and Spider-Man fell to another statue would have crushed him but he managed to roll out of the way

"Boys we're up" said Montana the three climbed down a rope as Montana turns the helicopter into auto mode setting it down to another side to a rooftop

Spider-man tore through the net and saw Ox behind him he didn't see Fancy Dan until he kicked him in the chest sending him into Ox's open bear hugged him and tried to squeeze the life out of him

"Look, pal if you needed a breath mint you just had to ask." quipped Spider-Man webbing Ox's moustache pulling it hard making Ox loosen his hold allowing Spider-Man to get it was Fancy Dan's turn as he jumps at Spider-Man's direction but the wall crawler does a backflip dodging as he tries to web Fancy Dan but he quickly blocks the webs pulling a mechanical Dan jumps at Spider-Man trying to hit him but Spider-Man dodges out of the way with Spider-Man continuisly firing webs at Fancy Dan but Fancy Dan uses his acrobatics managing to dodge every single one of them as Fancy Dan was in front of the superhero trying to hit Spider-Man however he managed to duck in time as it was his turn trying to punch Fancy Dan but he dodged it while blocking with his pole as Fancy Dan counterattacks by kicking Spider-Man's legs which Spider-Man was fast enough to do a -Sense tingles and he noticed Ox about to bring his fists on top of his -Man was faster and webbed Ox's arms together which Ox tore through

"Oh that's not good"

Spider-Man jumps away from Ox in time as he almost managed to grab his leg but didn't manage to do it as Spider-Man tries to figure out how to beat them but he completely forgot about Montana as he uses his whip choking Spider-Man as he brings his hands trying to get it off him making gaging noises

"Ah, ah, ah. Boys and I need a workout now no turning tale."

[scene change]

Norman looks behind him seeing that Vulture was not anywhere as he made a sigh of had been lucky so far succesfully managing to get away as the driver was going on the other side where he came from going back to the OSCORP as he was above halfway there

"I think we lost him" said Norman

He spoke too soon as the top of his lemo got teared apart with Vulture's fist crashing through the lemo startling Norman

[scene change]

Spider-Man was still getting choked to death by Montana's whip with Fancy Dan walking over about to deliver a blow with his staff but Spider-Man breaks the whip with his strength,he also ducks Fancy Dan's staff with Spider-Man twisting his body delivering a back kick to Montana's jaw making the cowboy villain gasp in pain thrown in the air with Spider-Man webbing Montana's chest sending him to a wall knocking him unconscious

Spider-Man does a flip over Fancy Dan's head and sliding underneath Ox then sticks to a Dan responds by doing a long leap trying to hit Spider-Man but he does a leap webbing himself back up to the wall almost hitting Fancy Dan but Fancy Dan does a flip over his staff kicking Spider-Man in the air and tried to kick him again while airborn but Spider-Man moved his body and let him fly over head and webbing his arms to his body and spinning him around before launching him toward Ox

"It's not that I'm running but there is this vulture guy" he made a salute before jumping of the building "So if we could postpone-" Ox interrupted him by jumps off the building and grabs Spider-Man, his arms pinned to his body making him grunt. "You're strong. Point taken but can you do this?" Spider-Man uses his powers by sticking onto the side of the building making Ox let go and continue falling."Didn't think so"

Spider-Man webs Ox's hands together and ties it to a flagpole."Now I know you can tear right through that but I wouldn't recommend it"

[scene change]

Vulture pried open the roof of the limo and tried to punch Norman to no avail."You will die!" he screeched

"Never!"

Both men were then shocked to see Spider-Man standing on whatever was left of the roof of the lemo but he still easily balances himself

"Wow this is a sweet ride that sunroof come standard?" quipped Spider-Man

"YOU!" screamed Vulture

"I knew red and black would be memorable"

Vulture was now pissed as he grabs Spider-Man making both of them soar through the air with Vulture now going at max speed in the air with Spider-Man grabbing Vulture's foot and jumps on his back with both of them going down before Vulture regains his balance as he turns his body around about to hit Spider-Man but the web head twists his legs making him get on top again with Spider-Man punching Vulture several times before Vulture kicks Spider-Man off of him however Spider-Man again grabs Vulture foot as Vulture made several spins before high again

"It's time to die!" yelled Vulture

"Eh I don't really fell like it maybe about I don't know 100 years or so" said Spider-Man sarcastically

Remembering what Harry told him about Vulture's back being his weak spot he did just that as he punches Vulture's back ripping out a power 's eyes widen in shock as Spider-Man took Vulture's hips manuvering control as he turns around going through the Daily Bugle sign but just before both of them were about to crash Spider-Man webs a pole nearby getting himself however was not so lucky as he was screaming but he crashes through making screeching sounds as he was sliding on the ground before hitting his head

[scene change]

"You don't understand! I am not the villain here!Norman Osborn is the monster here he kills poeple!He-" Adrian was barking still in his Vulture suit but the mask was off cuffed hands

"Uh dude I think you need a bit of a mental help" said Spider-Man as he pushes Adrian on the police car before it gets away the sirens ringing loudly

"Well that was...interesting to say the least...Spider-Man I want to...thank you for saving my life" said Norman as he walks behind Spider-Man

"Eh no problem it's what Heroes do am I right" replied Spider-Man as he turns around facing Norman but then he sees Harry as well

"Yeah I wanna thank you for saving my life as about doubting you before" said Harry rubbing his hand at the back of his head

"It's not a proble-

"Just wish Ichigo was here...eh he's problably at that soccer game already"

Spider-Man's eyes widen to their limit as he jumps in the air swinging away as fast as he could. _'KARIN'S SOCCER GAME I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!'_

[scene change]

Things were not going well with Karin and her was 4-0 to the older kids of the group and what was worse was that Karin's knee was injured and she was the best player out of their team as she tried to convince them she was fine but failed miserably going even as far as to forcefully to stomp her leg on the ground which made her have anime tears coming out

"Hey look everybody!" yelled the afro haired kid

Turning around to what he was pointing at Karin could only smile seeing her older brother running towards them waving his hand announcing he was calls a time out as Ichigo gets to the destination

"You're late" said the kid with glasses

"Yeah uh sorry about that I guess I lost track of time" excused Ichigo as he was looking over at his sister's opponents. _'Should problably go easy on them I don't wanna use too much of my strength'_

"Ready guys let's kick some butt!" yelled Karin

Just then Ichigo notices her injured knee."Wait Karin your knee are you hurt?"

"Oh that it's just a small scratch it's nothing"

 _'...If I just said that I was gonna go easy on them I lied what I meant to say was that I'm gonna destroy their legs and have them beg for mercy'_ thought Ichigo already having dark fantasies as it everything within him not to smile evilly

Ichigo then got switched with the kid with glasses as the game starts with the afro kid passing the ball to Karin already running on the front but the leader tackles Karin with a shoulder and before he even knew it the ball was taken from him falling on the ground looking up to see Ichigo with the more players come right at Ichigo which he lazily went to his right before going to his left dribbling past another player and then he scores a goal using his spider strength

"He scored!"

"Alright!"

For the rest of the game Karin's team was gaining the upper hand or Ichigo by continuisly scoring goals with ease but he was struggling not to show of his spider agility which was getting hard to do so however it was working so next game starts with the ball passed to Ichigo and he was already dominating as one opponet tried to slide underneath him but he easily does a flip as Ichigo mentally cursed his spider agility before going making simple dribbles before getting closer to the goal

"Put it in again!" said Karin as she was running by Ichigo's side but she became confused when he passes the ball to her

"No you do it this is your team not mine" said Ichigo as Karin was still confused but nodded nonetheless before she got to the goal shooting as much as she could to which she just barely managed to score as the score ends 5-4 with the whistle ending the game

The kids were celebrating which made Karin smile as she was walking over to her brother."It's all thanks to you Ichigo"

"Hey you were the one who shot the winning score"

Before anything else could be said Ichigo's Spider-Sense tingles as he looks over to the sky seeing a huge hollow appear out of the garganta about to crush them but Ichigo manages to get himself and Karin out in time

"Run guys!" yelled Karin

"That goes for you as away now" said Ichigo

"I can't!Not while my friends are in danger!" said Karin as she runs over to her soccer ball."No wait-" Ichigo tried to warn her but Karin didn't listen to him as she kicks the ball at the huge hollow but the mere contact made the ball explode as the hollow was scratching it's head in confusion

"He didn't even feel it"

The hollow sees Karin as it brings it's head towards Karin but Ichigo was in his soul form stopping the hollow's fist with his bare then brings his other hand towards Zangetsu as he slashes the hollow's arm off making it roar in pain

"Buddy...you picked the wrong day to invade here or any day for that fact" said Ichigo as he sees the hollow charging a Cero but Ichigo quickly does a flash step killing it

"Amazing" awed Karin as she then sees Ichigo standing in front of her extending his arm out

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I am" murmured Karin accepting her brother's hand."Wait how is everyone?" she asked as both of them turn around to see everyone had bruises but other then that they were fine

"They're fine" he said helping her get up as both of them were staring at the horizon of the sun before looking at each other

"Well I better be going now" said Ichigo as he was about to flash step before Karin grabs his hand confusing him

"Wait...where are you going?"

"Uh...well" Ichigo struggled to form words within himself

"Listen wherever you're gonna go can you please not"

"But...I have to Karin there might be more of these monsters like the one you just saw"

"I know but...can't you just...go home?" pleaded Karin

"...I want to but I can't I have...responsibilities"

"Can't you just ignore those?!"

"Trust I want to but there's a lot more going on then you understand something big is gonna come up in a few months and I can't ignore that.I'm sorry Karin"

This only made her look down on the ground as Ichigo puts his hands around her shoulders."Hey come on don't look at me like that.I promise you this I'm going to work up on my strength and I might get home problably soon enough,but for the mean time just tell Yuzu and dad that I'm alright" said Ichigo gently

"...Yeah alright I will" said Karin looking up at Ichigo with a smile before they give each other a fist bump before Ichigo does a flash step

 **###################################################################################################################**

 **MAN this was a long longer then I thought it would be I mean Jesus Christ...anyway I hope you enjoyed this I tried really hard for this one and reviews would be appreciated**

 **Let's get down to business now I will show you how everyone looks like**

 **I already explained how Vulture looks like so Adrian looks like Marvel's Spider-Man 2017 cartoon self**

 **Voice actor for Adrian/Vulture-Michael Keaton**

 **Kingpin looks the same like his Web of Shadows voice actor is also the same as well**

 **Alistar Smythe looks and sounds the same like his Spider-Man The Animated Series self or Spider-Man TAS for short**

 **The Enforcers look and sound the same like their Spectacular Spider-Man selvs in episode 1 before they had their armours**

 **Flint and O'Hirn look the same like Spectacular Spider-Man selvs and soon to be Rhino and Sandman who will also be the same like their Spectacular voice actors remain the same as well**

 **Norman Osborn looks the same like his Marvel's Spider-Man self**

 **Voice Actor for Norman-Steven Weber**

 **You also noticed that this had elements of Spectacular Spider-Man of Spider-Man The New Animated Series or Spider-Man TNAS for short**

 **Next chapter will have elements from**

 **Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **Spider-Man TNAS**

 **Original Spider-Man comics**

 **Also I will try my absolute best to have every single elements from the movies,games,cartoons and comics themselvs to add in this.I won't gurantee that I will put it all but I will try damn best.I think I said everything right now**

 **THE END**


	14. Stand off against Electro

**Ok this is something I completely forgot to say in my note in the last 's about Ichigo's Spider-Man costume of how it looks like since I'm not sure many of you can picture the details or maybe it's just me but just to be clear…**

 **The Spider-Man costume in this looks the same like in Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes costume except the logo on the chest looks the same like Spider-Man 3 of the black suit version but pure black but the round back logo is the same but the spike lines are slightly longer just to clarify that**

 **####################################################################################################################**

A yawn was heard in a house as Orihime gets up removing the bed up from her bed she looks around as she sees it was 4:10 another yawn she walks over to her bathroom looking at the mirror seeing as her hair was slightly messy and her eyes had bits of bags in someone would ask who the hell would wake up at 4 in the freaking morning and for what

Well the answer was simple:Training

[scene change]

Orihime was running in the streets as after taking a shower she was fully awake having a smile as she was really excited but nervous at the same feels her heart racing just thinking about it as today was her first day of training with Ichigo

And in no time at all she has reached her destination to the Vizard's hideout already going into the training as the other Vizards noticed her presence but said nothing knowing already of the training session between the two of them

"Morning Ichigo!" Orihime waved cheerfully already getting to Ichigo as he stops his own training with Hiyori

"Morning Orihime so you ready for your training?"

"Yup!Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Glad to hear Hiyori I'm gonna have to-

"Yeah yeah just make sure you two hurry up,got that!" said Hiyori jumping away leaving the two of them alone

"So Ichigo what are we gonna start first?Stamina?Defense?Endurance?What about how to-

"DODGE"

"What?!"

Ichigo said nothing as he sheaths his zanpakuto and quickly charges at Orihime fist raised as Orihime just barely managed to summon her shield before it gets broken getting backhanded by Ichigo sending her to a only grunted in a bit of a pain seeing Ichigo flash steping in front of her

"Wh-What was that for?" winced Orihime in pain

"Well you wanted to train didn't you?Well this is what you get!" said Ichigo ready to punch Orihime but she just barely manages to roll out of the way but she wasn't free so easily as Ichigo continued his assualts on the poor auburn haired princess as she kept getting hit

[scene change]

Orihime was on her hands and knees as she was badly bruised on her face as there were injuries on her legs as then gets up as she was standing while her legs were shaking and she also had blood on her lower lip

 _'Oh man...this training with Ichigo is a lot more difficult then I thought it would be'_ thought Orihime seeing Ichigo walking calmly towards her

Orihime took a few shaky steps but her body would not respond to her brain anymore as she collapses on the ground in exhaustion

Ichigo stops walking as he stares at the uncounscious Orihime below then calls back to their first training session which was no more then an this was about was to test Orihime's reflexes,endurance and did slightly better then he thought but she would but needed a lot of practise in order to win against the this being was because this inspired him from watching a DBZ video clip on Goku explaining to Vegeta that if he wanted to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again to totrture his body he could be his guest which made him he could Orihime to her limits where she could barely move and then relax and do the same thing again he could get her stronger that

As he thought of this Love flash setps picking up Orihime's body on his shoulder looking at Ichigo in confusion

"What?"

"Wasn't that a bit too much on her?"

"...Maybe but trust me she's a lot tougher then she looks"

"Well if you say so but just try not to kill her"

"Don't worry I won't"

Love flash steps to Hachi as he gently sets Orihime's body down with Hachi immediately starting to heal her

 _'I know this was kinda cruel Orihime but I'm going to explain why I did this...when you regain your consience that is'_ thought Ichigo as he turns around seeing Hiyori flash stepping behind as Ichigo puts his own hollow mask

[scene change]

School was going to start quite soon as his hollow mask had now increased to 7 seconds which something of a progress but a progress nonetheless as he was now on a break as he chose this time to be his alter ego the Amazing said Superhero was currently upside down as he looked at a billboard that said:SPIDER-MAN,A MENACE by Jameson

 _'Man this Jameson guy can't give me a break he just continues to slander me in his newspaper'_ thought Spider-Man with a sigh as this guy has been criticizing him ever since he first appeared

His eyes widen as he sees some thieves standing on the ground as the leader looking out in the

"Well,well if I ever saw three punks casing on a jewerly store I see it now" said Spider-Man as he was droping down crounching on a rooftoop

He then sees the thieves start running as no one else was on the area

"Look like I was right no sooner does the proprietor lock up for the day and head for home they start sneaking up to the place"

The three thieves continued their pursuit for running but suddenly they got webs all over them

"Hey what's going on?!"

"Who's the wise guy?!"

"It's like a piece of web dropped down on us!But who?"

"Well it obviously couldn't be me" said Spider-Man sarcastically as he lept on the ground

"Spider-Man!Oh man we're dead!" said thug 2

"Shut up stupid I'll handle this!" said the leader as he got some of the web off of him but Spider-Man was already in front of him picking him up by the collar

"Listen if you're thinking of putting up a fight then let me just warn you-

"A fight?The only fight I'll put up is in the court! I'm sueing you for the assualt and battery and I got witnesses to prove it!" said having a smug look

"Yea that's right!"

"Besides there's no law against three honest men walking in the streets then you come swooping down on us scaring us out of wits!You're a mencae just like Jameson says!" said the leader

Spider-Man's eyes widen in shock realizing that they were didn't have any bag were no ski masks and they were even dressed like had no proof whatsoever

"Don't you ever feel like a jerk paradin' around in public with that get up" stated thief 2

"Hey let's swear out a warrant against Spider-Man! I'll call a cop" exclaimed thug 3."HELP, POLICE"

 _'This is ridicilous!Them calling for help agaisnt ME?'_

"POLICE!Boy you can never get a cop when you want one!"

"Hey I see one coming our way now!"

"Alright what's going on here?" asked a cop running to their directions

"It's Spider-Man!He attacked us for no reason at all!"

 _'Damn he'll find my web on the ground and it's their own three stories against my own'_ thought Spider-Man

"Hey you come back here! I've gotta fill out a report! I need your name,adress-wait a minute!" the cop said as Spider-Man leaps his hand on a car before doing a leap in the air sticking to a building

"Get him down from there!Shoot the bug!"

 _'Oh well could have been worse but hey at least I managed to stop them from a robbing a bank'_ thought Spider-Man as he was climbing over the building

"Gotta hand it to ya Charlie you sure out smarted that freak" said the leader

"Alright guys move along the party's over!" said the cop."If I were Spider-Man I might have tackled you myself cause you got larceny written all over your face"

[scene change]

Spider-Man does a flip as he was standing on the rooftop glaring at Jameson's billboard."It's his fault!On account to everything of Jameson stirring me up against everyone against me even cheap thugs think they don't have to be afraid of me anymore" he said with an accusing finger

Spider-Man starts swinging by the Daily Bugle as momenteraly he thought doing a prank on Jameson but he dismissed it as that would make the situation worse more then it is now which would also prove Jameson being right about -Man only fired another web as he does a cartwheel landing on a water tower before jumping off doing several flips going down before he spotted something or someone very odd climbing a latter

This strange individual was wearing a green and yellow costume from head to head had a mask with a lighting bolt shaped star,a green body suit with lighting bolt materials,around his hands,legs,he also had yellow boots and gloves as well

 _'That guy climbing the latters to the roof must be the one the cops are after if the cops are'_ thought Spider-Man

Spider-Man launches a web at the as he manages to land down facing the odd costumed crook."Alright paul hands in the-holy black of a popo who are you?!"

"I didn't expect a welcoming committee but since you asked I call myself...Electro!Now get lost I got some couple of banks to rob and I don't wanna work over time!" the now named Electro said as he walks past Spider-Man ignoring him

' _Wait a second...this guy looks a little familiar...wait isn't he one of those guys from my dream?'_ "Hold it buddy nobody gives Spider-Man the cold shoulder!" he said as he was bringing his hand onto Electro's shoulder

"Wait I wouldn't do that if I were y-" warned Electro but it was too late as Spider-Man did touch his shoulder which was a mistake as electricity was crackling throughout his body making Spider-Man stumble back in backwards holding his smoking gloved hand in pain

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" said Spider-Man. _'Oh wait that's right he has electric powers doesn't he'_

"I tried to warn you but what you've just seen was only kids stuff for about this!" Electro charges electricity in his hands before firing it to which Spider-Man ducks out of the way with Electro blasting again but Spider-Man does a twisted cartwheel landing behind Electro as he punches him at the back of his head but Spider-Man got shocked again with his body briefly being in electricity before he stumbles backwards again

"You haven't seen anything yet punk" taunted Electro turning around facing his opponet as a lighting bolt comes out of his chest hitting Spider-Man in the face making him land on his back with his feet resting on the airvent

"Don't go fainting on me yet chump this party is just starting!"

 _'He's just toying with me!Gotta try using my w-_

But then he noticed that something was wrong,very up to his face he was beyond shocked when his fingers were touching the skin of his face instead of the clothed mask

 _'Oh no he tore off my mask! I can't let him see me like this it'll be the end of my secret identity and I've just begun!"_

What was he gonna do now?Even if he could somehow defeat Electro the risks were too great as there was no doubt in his mind that Electro would tell the cops who he it was out Jonah would never stop slaundering what about his family?!What would happen to them?

Not being able to handle it anymore Ichigo puts his hands at the back of his head jumping away from one rooftop to had to get away as much he loathed to admit it the risks were too great for him

"Hey get back here you coward!The Amazing Spider-Man?Yeah right!" taunted Electro seeing that the pesant was gone."He's gone that was just too easy" he said as he jumps off the building forming electricity in his hands as once he made sure the distance was close letting go landing on the ground."Now with that date with the bank" he said smirking

[scene change]

Reaching the bank Electro forms electricity in his finger the yellow sparks move the thumblers thus opening the door with a inside the bank Electro snaps his fingers with cameras and alarms alike shut down and then he rips open another door until he got where he wanted to be

"So far so good,now for the main vault itself!"

[Ichigo's room]

Meanwhile at Ichigo's house he was in his room still in his costume trying to fix up his he wasn't mistaken school had ended in a time like this

"Things are not going in my favour right now.I can't go back in public as Spider-Man until my mask is sewed up...man this is gonna take a while" Ichigo said sewing up the mask which was taking longer then he thought it would."And I also can't just walk into a tailor shop and say oh hey can you sew my Spider-Man suit please yeah like that would work" he continue to say with sarcasm but he accidently puts the needle too deep in his mask making it go to his thumb drawing blood

"Ow!" grunted Ichigo but then to his shock he saw that the trickle of his blood was immediately gone with the tiny wound closing itself."Whaaaaaaat?" was the intelligent answer of Ichigo staring at his thumb."Hooooooow did that happen?!"

[scene change]

Electro could be seen walking,holding the money bag smirking the whole time as he was exiting the bank

"Oh man this is great! I've never been this lucky before in my whole life!Now with Spider-Man out of the way I'll really keep popping things around here and by the time I'm done nobody will even remember Spider-Man"

And nobody even remotely suspects who Electro really knows that he used to be an ordinary lineman named Max Dillon

[Flashback]

 _"Max I need you Harris is in trouble on a high tension pole!You've got to get him down!"_ said Max's rushing to Max's side who was doing

 _"Forget it I don't do anything for much bonus will you give me?"_

 _"But the man's life is in danger and you're our best poleman!Okay you win I'll pay you a 10000 zeni!"_

 _"Now that's more like it! I'll be there in a second"_ said Max getting up getting an arrogant smirk

[scene change]

 _''Dillon is a bastard he would have left Harris up there if I didn't offer to pay he wasn't our best pole man I'd bounce him in a second''_ thought the boss

He didn't care what anyone thought of him and then...it happened,a millionth to a one chance while he was working there on a pole he suddenly got struck by lighting which Max screamed in pain as he fell down on the ground

By all logic he should have been killed but by a sheer miracle due to the way he had been grasping the electric wires the two bolts cancelled each other out and…

Max got up groggily as his clothes were shreeded but he was shocked to know he was still alive. _"I'm-I'm alive! In fact...I feel better,stronger then before!"_

A short time after that when some wire hanger clothes got tangled over on his arm he discovered something about himself that he didn't think was possilble

 _"Hey there's something passing from my body!Through the wires making my fingers spark!"_ exclaimed Max in shock

He instantly realized that the accident had changed his body to went home and began to experiment to find out how powerful he truly was

 _"It's unbelievable! My body keeps recharging it self! I'm like a living electrical generator"_ stated Max as wires were all over his body as he kept running electricity in his then fires off the electricity taking a thunder like shape as he completely destroyed a rock. _"The more I practise the more skilled I become.I can do anything with this electric power.I can throw it,use it as a weapon!"_

He used his powers as he ran every cent in the world he bought an old rundown house equiping it like an electricity buying the old house made him completely empty out of money but that didn't worry him one bit

 _"I'll disguise myself,take the name Electro and get all the money I want!"_ announced Electro putting on his costume as he was walking over to some generators as there was nothing but yellow. _"With these devices I can increase my power!There's nothing I can't do!"_

[Flashback ends]

Ichigo was still staring at his thumb still in shock as he had discovered about his new healing factor however he didn't get to do it for long when he heard footsteps coming to his door

Panicking quickly Ichigo tries to hide his costume as quickly as possible but the door opens revealing Yuzu."Hey is someone in he-" but she stopped speaking when her eyes were as wide as saucers seeing her brother for Ichigo his costume was hidden underneath his clothes in the nick of time buttoning up his shirt

"Ichigo…." Yuzu said dumbfounded

"Uh...hey...Yuzu how's it going" said Ichigo with his voice shaking a bit when he spoke

"You're back!" spoke Yuzu with exciment running to her brother as she hugged him

"Ehehehe yup I-I'm back alright" said Ichigo nervously

"But wait why didn't you just come at the front door?"

"I...uh well see uhm…"

"Wait you wanted to make it a surprise didn't you!"

"Uh...yeah that's it"

"So is that the reason why you're in your room?Did you climb here or something?"

"...Yes"

"This is great!Wait till dad and Karin hear about this!" she said letting go of her brother as she was running down"

Ichigo made a sigh of relief as he had been lucky that goes to his door as turns on his TV

 **"...Police have thrown a cordon around the bank!Electro is said to be still inside!"** said the reporter's voice as the screen showed Electro walking out of the bank as bullets were already getting shown trying to hit Electro but Electro was generating a shield around himself." **Ladies and gentlemen this is one of TV's most dramatic moments!Our on the spot cameraman is actually photographing Electro as he calmly walks out of the bank!The police bullets seem to have no effect on him!"**

Ichigo turns off his TV as he was sitting on his bed. _'Electro made a clean getaway.I could stop him if only I could fix my mask and slip away from my family's question on the last part is how?'_

[scene change]

Electro was racing through the city with the pursuing police hot on his turning a corner he drops his stolen money bag as he goes back to facing the officers ready to fire at him but Electro zaps them the guns with his fingers making the officers hold their hand in pain

[Ichigo's roomg

"GOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" screamed Isshin as he was about kick Ichigo but he does a lazy roll on the ground making Ishin go through the window

"Uh oh" Isshin said as he fell on the ground

Ichigo takes off his bed sheets with him holding his Spider-Man mask."Phew I was up half a night working on this but it's finally finished so now I'll just wear my costume today" _'And explain to the Vizards why I wasn't training yesterday...oh boy but I shouldn't be worried about that too much since I'm gonna explain most of the truth anyways'_

[Daily Bugle]

"Good morning mr Jameson" greeted Betty Brant seeing Jonah walking to his office

"Hrmph!Bring me the latest news about Electro right away!Also I want a file about Spider-Man as well!" grunted Jonah as he was in his office sitting on his chair

"First Spider-Man roames around this city and now Electro! I wonder if there could be any connection bettween the two?What a scoop it would be if I proved there is!"

"Only problem about that Jonah is there aren't any pictures of Electro Jonah or Spider-Man for that fact" said Robie Robertson as he walked over

"Damn idiots can't take even one lousy picture of a guy wearing thights!How hard even is that?! It's a guy wearing tights for God's sake!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it easy even Eddie couldn't take a clear picture of that and the best he had were only blurry images"

Jameson only huffed still angry as he took out a cigarete smoking

[Flashback]

 ** _"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!THE OFFER STANDS!"_** yelled Jameson as he slams the telephone down as Robbie comes in

 _"Hey Jonah you're not gonna believe teenagers were assualted by few muggers...they said they were rescued by a man spider"_

 _"Man spider?!"_

 _"It happened last said he moved as fast as lighting and shoot webs from his wrists"_

 _"Damn it what's wrong with this town?!First there's that hulking green monster-_

 _"The Hulk"_

 _"Then that yellow spandex clawed freak-_

 _"Wolverine"_

 _"Yeah whatever they're all just a bunch off terrorists,criminals THEY'RE BRINGING DANGER TO THE CITY"_

 _"Alright,alright I'll send them out"_ said Robbie but Jameson looks at him like he was insane as he gets up from his chair. _"Wow are you crazy?!There's a Spider-Man loose in there I'm not gonna let Globe get me this time!"_

 _"Well what do we do?"_

 _"Get a work on the story,pronto!Get the girls out and contact the news stations! I want every photographer in this to know that the Bugle is paying top zeni for bringing those Spider-Man pictrures"_

 _"I'm on it"_ said Robbie as he left the office leaving Jameson on his own

[Flashback ends]

That was 3 days ago and not a single clear picture was shown to him at first people weren't really sure if this guy even existed but ever since Vulture showed up with Spider-Man on the scene he was officaly confirmed to exist

[scene change]

After eating breakfest and avoiding few more attacks from his insane dad Ichigo leaves to the door going to school as it started in an hour as he made an excuse to study at MJ's he had planned to come back yesterday his comfortation against Electro taught him it wasn't gonna be that what made things even more complicated was that he was 'back' to his home

 _'What do I do now? I can't just up and leave every day and dissapear the enitire time,coming back 10 minutes later and then dissapear excuses am I gonna make?'_

Suddenly newspaper flies over the wind hitting Ichigo in the up the newspaper he was about to throw it but then it peeked his anyone could get at least a single decent picture of Spider-Man then that person would be rewarded 50000 zeni

 _'Well I didn't think about getting a job but if this can get me away with a really good excuse then well I guess it's worth it'_

[Daily Dugle]

Ichigo steps out of the elevator with him holding some pictures as he sees a lot of people working as most of them were on the phones which everyone was either ignoring him or didn't even know it was the case as Ichigo was walking to what he assumed to be a secretary as Betty was too busy working to notice him

"Uh excuse me" Ichigo caught her attention as she looks up at him

"Oh hi I didn't notice you sorry about why are you here?"

"I'm here to see mr Jameson"

"Do you have an appointment with him at the moment?"

"Well no-

"Well I hate to break it to ya kid but I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave if you don't have an appointment with him"

"But I have pictures of Spider-Man"

Betty widens her eyes at that mention before she."What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

Betty then gets up from her seat as she was walking towards Jameson's waited for about a minute before she came back

"Alright thank you" said Ichigo as he was walking towards the office spotting Jameson and of them looked baffled that a kid of all people claims that he managed to take pictures of someone that not even most proffesional photographers could

Before Ichigo could say anything Jameson then loudly smashes his desk with his hand."Alright kid show me pictures of that masked wall crawler!Now!"

Ichigo,confused by the outburst gave him the pictures anyways as he saw Jameson flickering picture after a what Jameson was seeing were well detailed pictures him sticking to walls and even swinging before he gave all of them to Robbie."Robbie" he said as Robbie took them before he himself starts flickering the pictures

Jameson then slams his desk down again giving Ichigo a bit of a startle."Alright kid listen if you tell me the truth I won't bring the authorities into this"

"Authorities?"

"Spill it!Who really took those pictures?!"

"But they're mine pictures! I took them,I swear!"

"I don't know they look real to me Jonah" Robbie said

"...Robbie" he said as brings his hand out which Robbie gave the pictures to Jonah again

"...Robbie put these on" Jameson which Robbie already leaves the office doing his work

"So I'm hired?"

"Listen kid if you keep taking pictures of that menace I'll keep giving you the money BUT if you take pictures of anything else without my permission then you're history!" warned Jameson as he saw Ichigo getting up from his seat about to leave his office but he came back bringing his hand

"Thanks for the job mr Jameson"

"Scram kid!Oh and miss Brant will give you the check on the way out" barked Jameson not accepting Ichigo's handshake

Ichigo was confused of the man's behaviour shrugged as he left his office getting back at Betty's

"So did you get hired?" Betty asked looking at Ichigo

"Well yeah I guess"

"Jameson yelled at you at the proccess didn't he"

"Yup"

"Don't let him get to ya after a while you'll get used to it"

"Meh problably.I gotta go see ya"

"Bye"

Ichigo left Betty's place as he was getting back to the elevator and to his relief someone else was using the elevator and when it reached the floor he was at someone immediately ran over as he didn't look at Ichigo with both of them falling down

"Hey watch it!"

"Oh sorry about that.I didn't see where I was going"

"Ya think" Ichigo said rudely as he got closer this guy had blonde hair,blue eyes,blue t-shirt along with an open green jacket,light sneakers and silver tracksuit physical appearance seemed to say that he was actually somewhere about Ichigo's age but he looked be 18 years was none other then Eddie Brock

"Again I'm sorry...hey have I seen you somewhere here before I don't think I've ever met you" said Eddie as he gets up bringing his hand to Ichigo to which he accepted

"I just got hired"

"For what?To massage Jameson's feet?" Eddie joked which made Ichigo chuckle

"If only"

"BROCK GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU GET FIRED!"

"Coming sir!" Eddie said running to Jameson's office to which Ichigo took as his sign to leave already at the elevator

 _'Oh wait I didn't get that blonde guy's name...wait JJ said it was...Brock I think oh man I hope I got that right'_ thought Ichigo

[Karakura High]

Ichigo was walking alone in the hall as he was deeply lost in his thoughts

 _'I'll have to find some way pick up Electro's trail after school tonight'_

He felt a tap on his shoulder,looking around he was surprised to see Orihime with a smile

"Hi Ichigo"

"Orihime?You're healed already?"

"Huh? I was healed yesterday?Where were you today? I haven't seen you at the training at 5 AM?"

This made Ichigo widens his eyes in he was so busy in trying to repair his mask and with him getting busted yesterday by Yuzu he completely forgot about Orihime's training

"Oh...that well have you heard about this guy named Electro?"

"Well...a little bit why?"

"Long story short during my patrol as Spider-Man I kind of fought him and he tore off my mask so I had to retreat to my home in order to repair 's worse is that I was caught by Yuzu-

"Did she see you in your costume?"

"No I managed to hide it but just barely and I had to figure out a way to make excuses to leave but I couldn't just always have my sisters upset so while I was going to school a paper hit my face so...I went to Daily Bugle and...well I'm kind of a freelance photographer of Spider-Man now"

"You actually have a job now?"

"Yes well more of a part time job.I'm really sorry Orihime but I couldn't think of anything else"

"Oh...it's ...may take a little longer but if this can protect your secret identity then I understand" said Orihime as both of them were walking toward one another nearing the classroom

"Wait...really?" Ichigo exclaimed with shock,gobsmached as times like these he forgets of her kindness

[scene change]

Ichigo was sitting in his chair as in the science class with his fist resting on his chin looking at the window.'Man what's going on?Things are not looking out for me right now I don't think I've ever been this...well unlucky I guess it's just one bad thing after with my new job and my family finding me out training with the Vizards and with Orihime is gonna be more difficult...unless I tell the Vizards about my alter ego which at this rate I don't think I'll be surprised that much'

"Kurosaki!Stop daydreaming in class!" said Curtis Connors noticing that one of his students was not even paying attention at all

Curt Connors is a Caucasian man wearing a lab has brown hair and blue eyes along with brown pants but what was mostly odd about his appearance was that he had an missing right arm

[scene change]

Unknown to Ichigo Electro was having his share of troubles at the moment realizing that escaping the police's sight wasn't as easy as he thought it would be for for a super criminal like him as Electro's legs sparkle with electricity in his legs as a cop was about to grab him but missed

"These damn cops are all over the place" said Electro as he was setting himself down."They may be having a hard time catching but damn they sure are wearing me down" he said setting himself down and he then sees Karakura High."Hmmmm that high school over there looks like a good spot to would ever suspect to look for me there"

[Karakura High]

Electro got himself in as he was trying to look for an empty classroom to hide in for a while but he quickly hides himself but he takes a peek seeing Ichigo carying a box of bottles

 _'Everyone is in class except for that kid to find an empty classroom'_ thought Electro

 _'That's what I get it for not paying attention in class I got stuck carrying these old bottles from the lab to the boiler room'_ thought Ichigo as he was oblivious to Electro's appearance in his school

Ichigo took the stairs down as he went to the janitor's closet putting down the bottles on a his work was done he was going back to his class

[scene change]

On the floor above Electro panicks as heard footsteps as he quickly goes to the door opening mentally cursed himself as the room was packed full of students as everyone gasped

"Electro?!Listen you I demand to know-" Connors got interrupted

"Quiet you!So you're the teacher of this class eh?Hmmm I don't know who the principal of this school is but I want him or her to give all the money this school or else!"

"Nothing is gonna make me do threats can't make me violate my trust or my duties!"

"Holy crap listen to him standing up to Electro!"

"Now there's a man with guts!"

Electro was angered by this as he sends out volts of electricity from his hand hitting Connors making him gasp in students were about to interfere but Connors warns them to run back home and call for help immediately

Electro was about to deliver the final blow but unbeknowst to him outside the classroom a returning Ichigo overheard the commotion and making a rapid change he suddenly bursts into the room like a tornado as Spider-Man punching Electro in the face as the villain had no time to focus thus he got send back

"Sorry I'm late for the party but I lost my ticket took me forever to find it" quipped Spider-Man

"Wow this sure has studying beat!" yelled Keigo

"I don't believe it he's actually real" murmured Mary Jane

"Get him Spider-Man!" said Harry

 _'I wonder if most people would cheer so loud if they knew it was Ichigo Kurosaki they were cheering for?'_ thought Spider-Man

"That was a real dramatic entrance Spider-Man" mocked Electro."But enjoy it while you can because this time you're not getting away so easily!"

' _I can't fight him can't take a chance getting anyone hurt while we're fighting'_ thought the super hero

Spider-Man webs Electro's chest pullingh him while Spider-Man bends himself down while kicking Electro's gut making him go over his head."Happy landing maggot!" Spider-Man said as he saw Electro go through the door

 _'Excellent I got him out of the to find a way to take him down until the police get here'_

Everyone was now evacuating and while that was happening Electro recovered from the kick as he fires electricity from his hands with Spider-Man sticking to the ceilings

"Okay Spider-Man it's just you and me!Once I finish you off nobody will be able to stop me!" boasted Electro as he kept firing more lighting but Spider-Man continued to dodge each and every single one of them as Spider-Man was amused by the claim

Spider-Man does a flip above Electro's head as he webs Electro's whole body with his web like a Electro breaks them with ease with lighting coming out of him

"Got any other dumb tricks on your sleeve?"

"Why not? I mean it's not like I have anything better to do right now" Spider-Man said with sarcasm

"You won't get that chance since it's my turn!" yelled Electro as there was a lot of lighting coming out of his body

 _'Uh oh'_ thought Spider-Man

[Outside Karakura High]

While Spider-Man had been fighting Electro the police have gathered and thrown a heavily armed cordon around the school but then…

"All units are in position captain!"

" we don't want to take any unnecesary chances" said Captain Stacy

Out of nowhere Jameson appears and ok seriously how do people keep doing this shit?!

"What are you waiting for captain?Why don't you charge in there and overpower Electro?!"

"Look Jameson do I tell you how to publish newspapers? I have to make sure all of the students are out of there before the shooting starts" explained George calmly

Later after that while the fighting still continued but then everyone saw Spider-Man brutally going through a window lying on the ground,groaning in front of everyone

Not even a minute after that Electro comes out charging at Spider-Man but he recovers in time to backflip away from Electro's punch which left a crater about the size of his hand

 _'Well on the bright side I manage to get myself more space!'_ thought Spider-Man as he does a web zip himself to the school with Electro firing a lighting blast with his hands at him but Spider-Man does a cartwheel standing on the roof

 _'I gotta get him away how? I can't punch him otherwise I'll just hurt my hand trying...unless-_

Spider-Man thoughts were interrupted with another blast aimed at his head to which he bends himself as he jumps high in the air as he webs his gloved hands with another response as he barely manages to twist his body out of the way with another -Man lands on the ground as he delivers an uppercut to Electro sending him quite far to the rooftop

"Seriously though,ow!" winced Spider-Man as he jumps in the air following Electro

Electro groans in pain rubbing his jaw to where he'd been punched just then looks up seeing Spider-Man sticking to the wall with his feet

"Hey Electro let's play follow the leader!" said Spider-Man as he jumps in the air with Electro following him

[scene change]

Spider-Man was jumping rooftop after rooftop as he doubted he could swing his his hands webbed lighting blast was shot him in the back making him gasp in pain as he roughly landed on a building

Electro was panting a little bit as he running out of juice as using his powers to escape the cops from earlier were taking a tool on he was lucky as he saw a pole having electrical wires in wasted no time getting after them as he ripped out the wires and puts them on his chest his body cackling with electricity

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BABY" screamed Electro with Spider-Man looking at the fully powered up Electro

Spider-Sense tingling which made Spider-Man duck his head when Electro charged at manages to hit Spider-Man with a bolt of electricity making Spider-Man hit a waterfall but his webbed hands dissolved as Spider-Man gets up feeling a bit dizzy but regains his composure with jumping at the front of the water tower

"It's over spider freak got any last jokes before you die?" said the arrogant villain loolking straight at him

"Frieza did it"

"...What?"

"Frieza did it"

"Waht the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Frieza did it"

Angered by this Electro charges straight at Spider-Man blindly but this was exactly what Spider-Man wanted as he smirked doing a flip as Electro punched the tank at full strength leaving tremendous cracks before it shatters as a lot of water sprays on Electro making him fall down harshly on the a bit of a struggle he gets up glaring at his amused enemy as he tried to fire lighting

But nothing happened

Confused Electro tries again nothing except the exception of sparks coming out but that was it as Electro looks at his hands in shock

"Wh-Why can't I-

"Use your powers? It's simple you idiot, and water just don't mix even a guy like you should know that" said Spider-Man walking to Electro."It's over Electro" he said as he punches Electro knocking him uncounscious

"Now to find out who's behind that mask" said Spider-Man walking over to his unconscious form taking out his mask making Spider-Man widen his eyes seeing Max

"I don't believe it! It's-it's...a guy I've never seen before in my life...well it's not somebody I know so it's a plus for me" shrugged Spider-Man picking up Max and his mask swinging away

[Karakura High]

"I don't understand captain?!Why aren't you going out there to try and stop both of those menaces?!"

"Jonah for all we know Spider-Man is actually helping us fight against Electro why don't you let let me-wait look!" said George as everyone looked up seeing Spider-Man emerging victorious holding Electro as he seemed to be knocked out

"Yo boys in blue!You can rest easy!Electro is down right now but I suggest you hurry up since he's just been knocked out so so I don't know when he's gonna wake up!"

"That's great Spider-Man!Just bring down Electro we'll do the rest!"

"Hold it! I've got a few questions for him!My papers want to know more about him for such why is Spider-Man freely roaming around the city taking law into his own hands?!"

'Oh come on!Nothing I do can satisfy Jameson but...I better watch it Jameson does have a way of crowd supporting him with just his -Sense or not even with George being the captain I can't trust' thought Spider-Man webbing Electro's back sending him down with the cops already taking him in

"Captain Stacy make Spider-Man come down there right now!Why won't he face us?!What is he hiding behind that mask?! I demand him to be comprehended at once!"

[Inside Karakura High]

Inside the school Spider-Man had other plans webbing a staircase getting himself down as a few seconds later Ichigo Kurosaki was walking with his school clothes buttoning up his as he hoped no one does a connection of his sudden appearance with the dissaperance of Spider-Man

"Hold on there Kurosaki! I've been looking for you!" said Jameson as he put a hand on Ichigo shoulder startling him

"So you were hiding in the school eh?Not bad did you get any exclusive pictures of those two menaces for me?"

Ichigo widens his eyes in shock as he completely forgot about the pictures."Actually...I uh sort of forgot sir" he said rubbing at the back of his head grinning sheepleslly

"WHAT?!" Jameson screamed so loud that made Ichigo cringe as he could swear that scream made him deaf as he ready to embrace the what he got was a groan of misery

"Alright...alright since this is your first day and I've managed to publish the story with clear pictures I'm letting you off the hook...BUT if you ever and I mean EVER do that again I will fire you you!GOT THAT" screamed Jameson pointing his finger at Ichigo's chest which Ichigo could not believe his luck at the moment muttering a sure before Jameson grunts leaving

[Outside Karakura High]

"No sign of Spider-Man chief"

"Eh we've got nothing against him we do have Electro under wraps" plainly said George scratching his head

"Nothing against Spider-Man?!" yelled Jameson coming out."What about the damage done inside the school?!Wait till my papers write an editorial about him wrecking public property!" he huffed starting to leave

"Jonah we appreciate Spider-Man's help!Print what you want in your papers but sooner or later people will realize that you're just airing a private grudge on your own!" shouted out George but it fell deaf on Jonah's ears

[scene change]

Ichigo walked back to the classroom as some of them noticed him appear

"Hey Ichigo you're back!Dude where were you?" said Harry with excimenmt rushing over to him

"Yeah we haven't seen you anywhere at all" Tatsuki replied walking next to him

"It's true you completely missed all the action" said Gwen standing behind a wall

"Oh...I did?Well uh I was…" Ichigo tried to come up with a excuse but he could not come up with any making him mentally panic

"He was stuck in a door!" answered Orihime quickly saving Ichigo

"Huh?" were the answers they were given,confused

"Yeah! I got...stuck...while I was carrying those bottles I got to the janitor's closet and I was just about to leave but Electro showed up melting the doorknob making me stuck"

"...Is that so?Why didn't you just call for help" asked Mary Jane

"I tried to but with the loud noise everyone was making when they were leaving I don't think anyone but Orihime heard me"

"Why didn't you just tell us this when we evacuated Orihime?" asked Tatsuki

"She didn't have to.I got saved by Spider-Man in the end when he busted the door down I was gonna thank him but the guy just left" said Ichigo

"Well that explains everything" Harry said

[scene change]

Later walking to the Vizards from school a thoughtful Ichigo overhears comments from some people

"Well I see that Spider-Man captured that awful Electro"

"According to the editorial Spider-Man is as just as bad as the other one"

"Don't you wish you were Spider-Man?"

"No way give me Captain America any day of the week!"

"Jonah Jameson writes that Spider-Man has no business catching criminals by himself"

"If you ask me that's right!Who knows when Spider-Man will turn against society!"

"What makes a guy wearing a goofy costume running around chasing crooks?"

"I have no idea but he must be nuts!Delusional if you ask me!"

The more Ichigo kept hearing the more angry he kept getting as his hands were on his pockets gripping them very tightly while gritting his teeth,scowling deeply as he started to walk faster

[Vizard underground base]

Ichigo was patiently sitting under a reason this was being was that he told the other Vizards to meet him here as he had something important to tell said important thing was that he was going to tell them about his alter figured it was better telling them now rather then later about his sudden yesterday

"Alright Ichigo what did you wanna tell us" Shinji flash stepped along with the other Vizards in front of Ichigo

"I'm glad you're know how yesterday I did not show up to train at all" he said as he got up

All of them nodded their started to walk away a bit before he did something that Vizards did not expect at fired a organic web from his right wrist webbing the rock,spinning before throwing it in the air

"The truth is I'm Spider-Man" Ichigo said seriously turning around facing them

Needless to say most of them had wide eyes but Shinji's expression was stone cold

"So you're Spider-Man?"

"Yup"

"The Super Hero?"

"Preety much"

"Well this is...a surprise to say the least we certainly did not expect this"

"This is the reason why you didn't show up yesterday?"

"Yeah"

"How did you get those powers?" asked Rose

"I got bitten by a radioactive spider"

"You're kidding right?"

"..."

"You're not kidding?"

"..."

"I got another question...where did you get that costume?! It looks preety good" asked Shinji

"I made it myself do you have all the answers you wanted"

"I got one would you wanna risk your life for some random strangers you don't even know about?" asked Lisa

This made Ichigo frown heavily as he looks down on the ground."Well...let's just say that...I could have stopped someone who was getting away but...I ignored it thinking it wasn't my problem but the guy I let get away shot someone and...she nearly died but I was there I managed to get her on my clinic in time and then I...I" Ichigo stopped not wanting to talk about the rest of what happened on that tragic night

"Ok I think I get why you're doing this now" Shinji said stopping Ichigo from saying anything further."Now let's get back to training now"

"Ok sure" Ichigo got up smiling

"But...we're gonna do something a little that spider managed to get you stronger right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Did it get your human body stronger as well?"

"Yeah?Why do you ask?"

"I've just had this thought in my mind and if what you said is true then how about we train you the same way...but in your human form as well"

"Shinji what are you stupid?!That pathetic human body of his wouldn't last the hollowfication in no more then a second even if he could somehow draw it!" barked Hiyori

"Ichigo can you try to summon your mask in your human form?" Shinji said ignoring Hiyori

"Uh..okay sure?" said Ichigo in confusion not really getting it but shrugged nonetheless as he takes a stance trying to draw out his hollow mask and to his shock he actually did it

 **"Hey I don't believe-"** Ichigo got cut out as his mask shattered in no less then 2 seconds making him go down on the ground on one knee

"Well looks like I was let me explain your soul body is strong with that you can now hold onto your mask for 7 seconds correct?But your human body despite the enhancment is still quite weak which we can use that to our can make you not make you focus on the mask but-

"Make me focus on my survival instead increasing the time limit of my mask!" finished Ichigo which made Shinji smirk

"Exactly,but we're gonna need someone else since you're already used to fighting Hiyori"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Hiyori angrily brings her sandal

"We can have Kensei here do it instead he's perfcect for the job"

"I should warn you kid.I am not gonna go easy on you one bit I am going to pummel you to the ground and make sure I keep doing it until you don't get up I make myself clear" Kensei said with his voice on the edge making Ichigo nood slowly unaware what the poor boy was gonna go through

"Training will start in 20 up for a bit and then we can begin" Shinji said with everyone but Ichigo who was still on one knee leaving

Just then Ichigo's phone rings confusing him wondering who would be calling him now of all his surprise he saw Orihime as he accepts the call

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Hey Ichigo...I know this will be suddenly out of blue but...I just wanted to tell that...I heard what people were saying about you while I was walking home"**

 **"Oh...you know about that huh…"**

 **"Listen I came here to tell you that you should just ignore that.I know it must be hard for you right now but I'm sure that someday the world will understand why you're hiding behind the mask"**

 **"Thanks Orihime...I'll keep that in good news the training should start again between us time as before"**

 **"Yay!"**

Ichigo chuckled as he ends the suddenly felt a lot better and now things were looking up his way again

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Wow this chapter is problably longer then the last figure**

 **The Daily Bugle looks the same like in Avengers EMH**

 **OSCORP looks the same like in the Ultimate to tell you that last chapter ago**

 **Voice actor for:**

 **Jameson-J.K Simons (oh come on that's so obvious)**

 **He also looks the same like in EMH**

 **Robbie Robertson is the same one for Spider-Man TAS and he looks the same in that cartoon**

 **Betty Brant-Grey DeLise**

 **She also looks the same like in EMH**

 **Max Dillon/Electro-Christopher Daniel Barns**

 **Max looks the same like in Spider-Man TNAS but his Electro suit looks like his original green and yellow suit**

 **George Stacy-Clancy Brown**

 **George looks the same like his Ultimate comic book self**

 **Curt Connors-** **Dee Bradley Baker**

 **He looks the same like in the Ultimate cartoon**

 **Next chapter will have elements of**

 **Marvel's Spider-Man**

 **Spider-Man TNAS (maybe)**

 **Spider-Man TAS**

 **The Amazing Spider-Man 1 movie**


	15. Where Crawls the Lizard

**############################################################################################################**

On a certain house in the middle of the night Curtis Connors was in his room standing in his pijamas as he puts a green chemical that had a picture of a lizard in it on lifts his to where his right arm was missing but still had a shoulder.

His grip on it becomes tighter seeing tiny sparks emiting out of knew how it happened

[Flashback]

" _Electro?!Listen I demand to know-"_ Connors got interrupted

" _Quiet you!So you're the teacher of this class eh?Hmmm I don't know who the principal of this school is but I want him or her to give all the money this school or else!"_

 _"Nothing is gonna make me do threats can't make me violate my trust or my duties!"_

 _"Holy crap listen to him standing up to Electro!"_

 _"Now there's a man with guts!"_

Electro was angered by this as he sends out volts of electricity from his hand hitting Connors making him what he didn't know was that he had a green chemical that had sparks coming out albeit tiny ones

[Flashback ends]

Curt was about to inject himself when his wife Martha walks in the room yawning

"Hi honey sorry I'm late I-" Martha walks in seeing him about to inject himself seeing the odd chemical."Curt what are you doing?!"

"Ssssshhh" Curt shushed her as he closes the door not wanting his son to wake up

"I can explain"

"What is that?"

"An experimental bio formula genetically altered lizard DNA"

"What?!Curt why would you do that?!"

"...To restore my arm"

"Curt I know it's been hard for you ever since you lost your arm but this is kinda going too far"

"Some lizards regenarate lost limbs"

"And some lizards stick to walls and eat raw meat that doesn't mean to risk your life for-!

"Matha don't you see this could could heal literally millions!"

"Mom?Dad?" a little boy by the name of Billy walks up in the room rubbing his eyes

"Hey Billy,there's nothing to see here just...go back to sleep mother and I are gonna sleep soon" Curt whispered kneeling down to his son's level to which he groggily nodded leaving his parent's room

"Curt…"

"Alright...alright you win I won't use the formula" Curt promises

"Good I'm glad you're seeing the right side of things" Martha smiles as she goes to bed immediately falling asleep with Curt going next to her side

 _'I'm sorry Martha...but you don't know how important this is to me...tommorow I'll examine if Electro's interference caused any unnecesary side effects and try to remove them if there are any'_ those were the last thoughts of Curt before he falls asleep

[Karakura High]

"Which of the following conditions on Mars would be the first to kill a human who is unprotected and unassisted by life support?" asked Connors turning around having a chalkboard on hand looking at his students as none of them raised their hand

"Anyone?"

Only Gwen and Orihime raised their hands which Connors turned to Gwen

"Low air pressure" Gwen answered which Curt nodded his head meaning that the answer was correct

The bell rings which everyone gets up from their seats leaving as the day from school was over

"Miss Stacy,miss Inoue,a word" Curt says stopping the two girls."I was wondering...if you two could help me with a special project of mine"

"A special project?Of what?" asked Gwen in interest

"Regeneration project.A project that would restore my arm"

Both girl's eyes were wide when they heard of this

"If you two don't want to I can understand you can leave now"

"Actually...why not I don't really have anything better to do" Gwen shrugged."Just let me call my dad so he doesn't get worried where I am"

"Me too! I don't really much to do either" said Orihime

"Excellent!We can begin at 30 should take about an hour or so since I did most of the research by myself for a while

[Vizard's underground base]

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ichigo got thrown back to a mountain before he falls on the ground groaning in pain as he had his hollow mask on his face

"Get up wimp!We're not done yet!" screamed Kensei as he jumping at Ichigo

Ichigo grunts in pain as he rolls out of the way but just barely as he was running away with Kensei following does a backflip in the air webbing Kensei's back doing a web turns around grabbing the web yanking it hard enough for Ichigo to harshly land on the was walking at Ichigo's form with the mask shattering,lying on the ground on his back breathing roughly grabs the collar of Ichigo's groggily opens his eyes looking at starts doing furious volleys of punches at Ichigo's face and gut with brutality

After about two minutes of that Kensei punches Ichigo getting thrown in the jumps quickly as Ichigo brings his arms weakly trying to block Kensei's next punch but Ichigo gasped in pain when Kensei suddenly kicks his gut as he falls on the ground lying on his stomach groaning in screamed when Kensei knees his back

Ichigo was having a hard time not to pass out as he could feel Kensei's knees away from his grabs Ichigo's shirt as he grabs his zanpakuto and stabs Ichigo in the chest making the latter widen his let go of Ichigo as there was blood leaking out of him and it was oozing on the ground

"Hachi!Get over here!"

Hachi was already quite close to Kensei as he forms the barrier around Ichigo who's eyes were closed to his brutally damaged body

[Karakura High]

"Is the lizard DNA ready girls?"

"Yup!Good to go I think" said Orihime cheerfully

"Wait...Connors-sensei are you sure about this?" asked Gwen with a bit of hesitance

"I'm certain"

"Well...here goes nothing" Gwen walked to Curt as she stings him with the chemical liquid oozing into nothingness

Connors hisses holding the shoulder as his body was shockingly enough his right arm which was gone all those years regrows stops shaking as he stares at him regrown arm,stunned

"My…...arm" whispered Curt

"It worked!"

Curt ignored the celebration as he testing the movements of his his further shock it was moving so naturally as if it was never it might problably take him a while to get used to this

"Girls you have no idea how thankful I am right -

Curt's eyes widened when his heart started beating increnibly was on his knees holding his head in girls were asking if he was alright but it fell deaf on his gasped when his eyes turned into slits,his sclera turn from normal white to yellow,his skin instantly turns green with his clothes getting ripped but he still had his lab coat and his ripped pants which looked like torn shorts,a long green tail comes out as well,his fingers grew larger turning into claws,his teeth grew far larger turning into claws as well

The humanoid Lizard jumps in the air as he was on the roof jumping away leaving the shocked girls hanging their mouths open

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"I...I gotta get help" said Orihime still in shock already running to the door

"Wait Orihime where are you going?!"

"To...call for help!"

"...Look I'm gonna try to figure for a cure here and go to my house you...just be careful okay"

"I will" Orihime said running as fast as she could

[Vizard undergrond base]

Ichigo was crouching still on Hachi's barrier with bandages on his this sucked he couldn't believe he got ass kicked so he knew it wasn't gonna be as easy as before but this was ridicilous and damn Kensei was brutal he literally would have killed him if that was real battle he was in

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turns his head hearing Orihime's voice as she was already in front of him panting

"Orihime,what's wrong?"

"Connors...sensei...help him...giant lizard...thing" she panted with each word she was saying which made Ichigo raise an eyebrow in confusion

"What?Orihime you're gonna have to be more clear I can't understand a word you're saying"

Orihime took several deep breaths before she regained her composure."Connors-sensei asked me and Gwen if he could help us with a project of his by restoring his right arm…"

"Go on…"

"It worked but...it ended horribly wrong he turned into some...some kind of a humanoid lizard creature"

Ichigo's expression grew serious as he looked at Hachi who was here the whole nodded his head as he let go of the himself knew he still wasn't at full strength but his condition should be enough for him to leave and fight a little

"Alright just let me grab my costume and I'll go to Gwen's house I'll tell you where it is"

[scene change]

Spider-Man stood at the pole briefly starting at the streets before he starts his swinging as he was not in the mood to do was hoping that he would catch Connors first before anyone else was that he had no where he was right now

[scene change]

In some parts of the sewers two men were working right was holding a flashlight while the other was climbing latters going up to some.

"Yeah like I was saying you're gonna love working down it's cool in the summer and warm in the winter"

"Sounds better then my last job I was...in the television bussiness"

"TV!Really?" the worker said as he was now climbing down now finished

"Yeah didn't go so well it was crap"

"Well you're better of working down here"

A growl was heard as the two men turn behind seeing the green lizard monster in front of them walking stops walking looking at the two humans in front of him with hungry predatory eyes

"What the hell?!" shouted two of them as they were running for their lives climbing the latters that led to the there they got to their green truck with one of them entering

One was not so lucky as the green monster grabbed his man shouted at his partner to help him but it was too late as he got pulled back in as screams were were other people that saw this and were immediately running

"Those eyes...those horrible yellow eyes they're after me…" murmured the as he was driving as fast as he could,to get away from whatever he just fact he was so terrified that he wasn't even paying attention to where he was was turning other directions causing him to hit some cars and other drew attention to a certain young spider themed hero

"Oh for the love of-now what?!"

Annoyed,Spider-Man jumps ahead to where he just sticked going after the effort was laughable to him as already got in front the truck sticking to the side of a window

"Hey!Hit the breaks!Turn!Turn!" yelled the Super Hero as he hits the window which shatters with his then tries to turn the truck where no damage would be involved but he was doing the opposite of that

In no time they already got to the bridge which crashes through going down to hit the deep the truck was in it Spider-Man and the man hanging in the air with a web attached to the bridge

"What the hell was,have you lost your mind you could have killed someone?!" Spider-Man said in anger

"The yellow eyes...I saw them"

"What do you mean?"

"There was a horrible monster...i-in the sewers I don't know where he came from!" the man said in fear

"Alright,alright calm down everything is gonna be alright" gently assured Spider-Man as he does a backflip over his web as both of them land on the bridge as Spider-Man sets the man down."Oh and uh fyi could you by any chance not have the cops blame me for this"

[Daily Bugle]

"Kurosaki you can manage to take pictures of Spider-Man right?" Jameson asked as he stumbling through the new pictures Ichigo just gave him

"Yeah why?" Ichigo said with confusion not sure where Jonah was heading with this topic

"Can you take the pictures of the Lizard?"

"The who?"

"The Lizard Kurosaki! If you actually try to catch up in time you would know what was going on!" yelled Jameson at Ichigo

"There were reports of a giant lizard in the sewers" said Robbie standing at Ichigo's right

"...Are you sure the whole town even noticed?"

"Actually I noticed" answered Eddie as he just enters the office."If this wasn't serious I would take the assigment" he also said this with a smirk

"Oh come on how do we even this isn't just some wild goose chase?!"

"It's not a wild goose chase!" Jameson said with a sigh as he handed Ichigo a picture of a man with blue t-shirt and brown pants."A subway reparir man,missing,his friend says the Lizard got him and I want YOU to take pictures of the Lizard"

"Uh boss no disrescpect or anything but wasn't I the who was assigned to-" Eddie got interrupted

"The kid" points to Ichigo."Can already take pictures of that wall crawling menace where nobody else could!Not even you!"

"Well yeah but-

"Alright fine both of you get the damn assigmnet!Whoever can get the pictures of the Lizard first for my nightly news gets a 100 000 zeni bonus!There you happy now get out!Both of you!"

[scene change]

Ichigo and Eddie exit the building as both of them were going seperate ways

"Hey Ichigo"

"Yeah?" Ichigo turns his head

"Just uh...be careful okay"

"Yeah...you too"

[scene change]

Spider-Man was hanging onto his web upside down as he was going down on the sewers where there was a large sewer room with various tunnels with filthy waters going -Man lets go of his hands but his feet were still hanging onto the web as he fires many webs on the -Man then lets go of the web he was holding as he was now lying down on his then webs his camera on the wall

 _'And now we wait'_ thought Spider-Man

[scene change]

Spider-Man was on his phone playing flappy bird scoring now 25 points before he pushes another button which makes the bird crash earns him a groan

"No wonder why people don't want to play this game,it can make anyone get pissed...now where the hell is Connors?! I've been here for almost an hour!Man this is hopeless this is never gonna wo-

Just then a vibration tingles on one of his webs getting Spider-Man's attention

"I should have complained before"

Spider-Man grabs the web that send the vibration and was now climbing towards the direction which also set off his another web vibrates next to a tunnel confusing got even more confused when nearly all his webs were vibrating causing his Spider-Sense to go -Man was now backing to where he was before preparing for a fight with his head turning multiple directions

The vibrating webs continue to get louder...until little lizards came out as they were the cause of the made Spider-Man facepalm

"Well that was anit climatic…"

What Spider-Man wasn't even aware was that the Lizard was crawling up above Spider-Man remaining in the shadows as he could barely be that something was wrong Spider-Man turns his head only to be shocked when the Lizard jumps at him,roaring which would have Spider-Man drowning if not for his was about to kill Spider-Man with his clawed hand but Spider-Man quickly grabs his arm as he was trying to stop to get an advantage Lizard uses his tail which catches Spider-Man off guard as he was getting choked to death

Spider-Man was trying to hold back against Lizard's strength which neither gave ground at all-He accidently touches one of his webs which his camera was in flashing confusing -Man uses this as he frees his arm punching the Lizard which send both of them falling down on the filthy catches Spider-Man's legs,but Spider-Man manages to free himself after throwing a few punches as he was trying to get away as fast as he was catching up to him as Spider-Man tries to web him in order to slow him down but no webbing came out as the sound effect was very muffled which made Spidey think his web shooters don't work in sees bars that were blocking him but he rips out one of them which he just barely manages to escape as Lizard couldn't fit through making him too big

Spider-Man got through a hole as the waves were slowing him looks above seeing -Man tried to cling to the walls but the waves were too strong for him as he got pushed back hitting a wall before going through a -Man rises up from the water coughing as he was trying to get some air with him lying on the ground

"Great,just great my web shooters don't work anymore and-" Spider-Man goes through his picking up his phone which was extremely wet."And my phone doesn't work anymore too...ah crap I forgot I left my camera back there!"

[scene change]

Lizard comes out of the sewers in the he finds the adress "Connors" already going to his own house or er Curt's sees Martha cooking with Billy in front

"Hey mom when's dad coming home?"

"I don't know dear I-aaaaahhhhh!" Martha screamed when she saw Spider-Man out of nowhere sticking to ceilings."Stay away!" she sees Spider-Man go down

"Easy misses Connors I'm lokking for Curt Connor-

"No! I won't let you hurt my husband!"

"Hurt him?!No listen I-

"STAY BACK"

"Huh?"

[Outside Connors's house]

"STAY BACK" Eddie swings his arm wildy as he was outside of the house with Lizard walking towards accidently falls on his back but gets back up quickly already running through the started to fall as well

"Hey!Remember me!" Spider-Man announces himself as he leaps his way sticking to the small house which gather Lizard's attention if his snarl didn't say anything."Thought so!Ready for round 2 smiley!" Spider-Man brings his camera in front taking pictures of the Lizard

This made Lizard snarl more as he jumps at Spider-Man trying to hit him but Spider-Man does a flip in the air swinging before turning around shooting a web at Lizard to which he does a sidestep before Spider-Man does another flip sticking to the house before swinging at Lizard to which he grabs a bike and throws it at does a quick backflip getting away before he fires another web at Lizard's grabs the web pulling Spider-Man to him before he grabs throws him at a wodden treehouse which falls down on wastes no time in charging at him

"Curt don't do it!"

Lizard widens his eyes as he turns around seeing Martha and Billy

"Mar...thaaaaaa" Lizard's words were barely a lighting strikes as Lizard dissapears heading off to another direction

"Curt?" Spider-Man said holding his gut while getting up and walking up to them."Did I hear that right?Did you say Curt?"

Yes Ichigo knew who this was already but Ichigo Kurosaki knew this,not Spider-Man

"Yes...yes that was Curt" the blonde woman said somberly looking down on the ground."He had this...serum that I found out about last said it was an experimental bio formula genetically altered lizard wanted his arm to regrow again and when we saw that...thing I just knew it was Curt himself.I won't tell the police I-I just can't if I do they'll hunt him down and hurt him...maybe even kill him"

"Not if I reach him first.I promise you I won't tell anybody about this but I'm guessing the police knows about the Lizard already…"

Unknown to both of them Eddie Brock was hiding in the bushes as he was writing down on everything that was stopped halfway as he was clutching his pencil

 _'I can't do it'_ Eddie thought grimly. _'I'm desperate for money but I can't just ruin someone's life doing it...I would never forgive myself if I did that'_ and with that thought Eddie sprang of which drew attention

"We're not alone"

Spider-Man cacthes up to Eddie as he webs his back tying him to a lamp post

"Hate to break it to you paul but you're not going anywhere I'm not letting you ruin a good man's life" Spider-Man said as he folded his arms,glaring at Eddie

"Look I wasn't gonna tell the cops about this I swear!"

"Oh?Really,how do I know you're not lying?"

"Look I have a notepad on my pocket,in my pocket"

Spider-Man still glares at Eddie but he still picks up the notepad tearing it in two

"I even saw him go that way!" Eddie points to the right direction in his finger

"Wait, Spider-Man!" Martha called as she came back along with Billy with some papers as they were safe in a

"What's this?" he jumps down picking it up

"The notes from should be a cure for his current problem in case if anything went wrong"

"That's great but how long will that take?"

"I'm not sure but problably about an hour and a half if I do it alone"

"No good we're gonna have to do it faster.I know a place though"

"Excellent just let me grab some of Curt's stuff for his cure and we're good to go"

"But wait what about your son?" Spider-Man points his head to Billy

Martha widens her eyes realizing turns her eyes to him worried which emits a sigh from Spider-Man

"Alright fine I'll grab some,you can hold on my back and your son can be on my shoulder.I won't drop him"

"...Alright"

After doing that Spider-Man jumps at the roof about to prepare off

"Hey what about me?!" Eddie yelled out still stuck

This made Spider-Man widen his eyes completely forgeting about cuts the web with his hand letting Eddie fall on his butt and he jumps off

[Gwen's room]

"Anything?" Gwen asked

"...Nothing" Orihime sighed sadly looking through Gwen's computer as vials were on the desk

"Great,just great"

They heard a faint door being opened on the front stopped what they were doing as they go in seeing George Stacy

"Hi Gwen I'm back sorry I took so-" George then sees Orihime."Uh...you didn't tell me you were gonna bring a friend over"

"Oh uh hehehe sorry I kinda forgot"

"...Alright I'm okay with don't bother me too much I'm a bit tired after the whole Lizard search"

All of them get startled when they saw Spider-Man jump down in front of them carrying Martha and Billy as they dropped down

"Spider-Man?What are you doing here?" George asked confused of why the web head was here in his house no less

"No time to explain" Spider-Man said hurriedly shutting off the door locking it

"Ok what the hell is going on here?!" George asked completely confused

Spider-Man looks at Martha as if silently asking if he should which Martha nodded

"Ok look you know the whole Lizard thing?" Spider-Man asked which George nodded his head in confusion."Yeah...well about that see the Lizard is actually Curt Connors"

"What?!" George exclaimed with shock

"I know it's crazy but-" Spider-Sense tingles which made his eyes wide in shock."Everybody...shut off the lights...now" he said which confused everyone."Just do it!"

Everyone does so as they made sure that they shut off every last light in the house as they group back to where they were before

"What was-

"The Lizard is coming" was the answer from Spider-Man which made some gasp."He's getting closer…"

Spider-Man webs up the door as everyone got behind him….nothing was heard at all but this didn't get to last long as loud banging was heard which made everyone get back a little bit banging was heard as this time loud screeches were heard

" .A muscle" the Super Hero whispered

Billy was on the verge of tears hiding behind his mother's leg shaking in was trying to shush as quietly as was still wide eyed but prepares his gun knowing that Lizard would break in and Gwen on the other hand were kinda not really showing much emotion but they breathing as steady as they wasn't helping much with the tension growing more and more in the atmosphere as the screeching stopped but the banging continued...then suddenly...it stopped as footsteps were growing faint until it was no more

"Is...is he gone?" Gwen whispered

Lizard busts in straight through the side of the wall."RAAAAAAAAAWWWWRR" he screamed doing this which emitted some screams of being jumpscared as thunder emitted

Spider-Man thinks quickly as he was running towards Lizard as he fakes a punch only to roll behind Lizard webbing his leg making him trip on the -Man jumps at the Lizard about to punch him but Lizard recovers enough to block the punch and counters by throwing the wall crawler on the floor

"Just go somewhere where it's safe where you can go to make the cure!" Spider-Man yelled as he got grabbed on his head by Lizard as he was crushing his head to a nearby wall

George then thinks quickly as he shoots Lizard by his head causing him to snap his he was about to charge when he felt his tail getting a tight grip as he turns around seeing Spider-Man holding his tail

"Hey scaly your fight is with me!" Spider-Man stated as he throws Lizard to the crashed wall where he bursted through where rain was falling."Just hurry and go I'll keep him busy for as long as I can!" he said as he jumps at Lizard

"You heard the man let's go" George exclaimed as everyone nodded as they left to go in Gwen's they got in the door was closed quickly locking it

However unknown to all of them when they left Spider-Man webs his camera inside the house where no would see it

"Alright I got the notes from the cure right here" Martha said unzipping the letting notes go on the desk and the stuff as well."Does anyone here know how to do this?"

"I do" said Gwen and Orihime as the women began to work

[scene change]

After somewhere about 30 minutes between the work on the cure and a lot of fighting going puts some in the liquid as she shakes it making it purple

"Are we done?" aksed Gwen

"I think all squares with Curt's 's now one way to test it since Curt's 'hide' is so thick we'll have to find a way for him to drink it" stated Martha

[scene change]

Spider-Man and Lizard were rolling on the ground as they got back inside the house where Spider-Man got attacks him with his claws which he managed to dodge while countering with a spin kick to the face knocking the Lizard -Man backs away a bit panting a comes back at full speed which he Spider-Man could not avoid that even with his Spider-Sense as he got thrown back to a window making him grunt a then screamed when Lizard pins his arms slashing him in the abdomen with his claws as blood was pouring out of him

The others came back as they were rushing in trying to help the perks his head as he was roaring at them letting go of -Man was still in pain but he fires his organic webs at Lizard's back which thankfully managed to reach him

"Hurry! I don't know how long I can hold him!"

Nodding her head a bit shakily Gwen picks up the vial as she was running towards Lizard grabs the webs throwing Spider-Man to Gwen as both of them got thrown -Man shakes his head as he grabs the vial from Gwen's hand webbing the Lizard's eyes making him he ripped them off the next thing Lizard knew something was pouring down at his throat getting it off of what was actually his cure he grabbed Spider-Man and brutally backhanded him started roaring as loud as he could green skin was clearing out revealing his white one,his tail dissolves as he now finally returned to Curt doctor now falls unconscious

"Is he…" Spider-Man goes in holding his bleeding abdomen

"...He's fine,just unconscious" checked Martha Curt's vital signs

"So it was actually him the whole time?" George said

"Yes...please I beg you don't arrest him I know he's done wrong but it wasn't him in control it was that...that thing" Martha pleaded

Geroge was now having a mental struggle in his one hand if he arrested him the whole town if not the world would know who the Lizard really would ruin Curt's reputation,his family and maybe some would even demand second one was that he could just let him go and pretend this never happened and everything would be back to normal...he made a heavy sigh he knew what decision he was gonna make

"Just one question...are you absolutely certain he wasn't in control,at all?"

"Yes" this time the answer came from Orihime."He's actually one of my teachers from my high school in science and I know he wouldn't really hurt anyone"

"...Alright I won't arrest this will only be kept between us,but if this ever happens I won't hesitate to arrest him"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome we should problably call the ambulance just in case"

[Karakura hospital]

Curt was lying on his own hospital bed looking at his ceiling feeling his body was his room a doctor slides the door open looking at the Connors family,Orihime and Gwen

"You can come in but...family first" the doctor said which Martha and Billy nodded coming in the room

"Should we…" Gwen said

"I think we should leave them alone" Orihime said as they were leaving

In the room there was nothing but silence in the room as the only thing that was heard was the beeping on the machine

"Curt" Martha said with a frown and disappointed look in her eyes

Curt saw the hurt on his wife and son's face."I am so sorry you two.I was so selfish that I only thought of myself not what would have happened to you guys if anything went wrong"

"It's okay dad at least Spider-Man was there to save you." Billy said with a smile.

"Yes he was…and I'm beyond grateful for him protecting you while I was out of control...can you two ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"Of course Curt we could never stay mad at you at all even if we tried" Martha said with a smile as she and Billy hugged him

"Owowow a little bit tight"

"Oh,sorry"

[Outside Karakura hospital]

"So that was...something" Gwen said as the girls get out of the hospital

"Yeah it was...something I guess" Orihime agreed

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted out to the girls surprising them

"Wow?!Jesus Christ Ichigo are you trying to give us a heart attack?!" Gwen said

"Oh sorry about that I...kind of saw that you two seemed to be in the hospital quickly and I uh...came to see what was wrong" Ichigo excused

"That so?Well you didn't have to worry that much really-hey what are those?" Gwen pointed out with her finger as she saw something white was from Ichigo's open bag

"Oh...that it's nothing important really" Ichigo tried to sound the same but wasn't as on the inside he was getting worried as he forgot to close the bag which inside it were pictures of Spider-Man and Lizard fighting

"Oh?So you don't mind if I take a peek,then?"

"Uhhhhh"

"Too late!" Gwen said with a smirk as she took one which Ichigo tried to stop but failed to Gwen saw in the picture made her smirk fail as her face went pale seeing the picture of Spider-Man spin kicking the Lizard."This..this is" Gwen muttered

"Gwen look I-

"I can't believe this…"

"I can explain I-

"Look there weren't any shots of-

"You KNEW about this?!" Gwen got over her shock as she looked at Ichigo in anger

"...Well-

"You knew didn't you!"

"Well I was just working on my assigment on the Bugle to get the money-

"Wait so let me get this straight while we were buys working our damn asses to save someone in there you just-just went in there...and took the pictures and you didn't even try to help?!"

"...Gwen-

"Just stay the hell away from me Kurosaki!" Gwen screamed running past him as she had never felt so angry in her life

Both Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other in sadness as that was all they could do at the moment

"Should we tell her about your...you know"

"No...no I don't think that's the best idea right now let's just...let her cool off"

[Vizard's underground base]

"Shinji" Ichigo called out in his soul form as he was walking towards the unoffical leader of the Vizards who was just also made sure to call Yuzu to tell her he would be back so she wouldn't get too worried about him

"Yeah what is it?"

"You mind if I ask you something?"

"...Sure,go ahead"

"This is something that's been on my mind for a while now...so you know when the war with Aizen will start right?"

"Yeah,why?"

"I was thinking...are you and the other Vizards going to join in?"

Shinji shot a surprised look before he gave a cold stare to Ichigo

"...We're not joining at all"

"What?!Why?!"

"By now you know we're Soul Reapers with hollow powers right?...Well that's kinda the problem if we did join it wouldn't be any Head Captain would just kill us the second he saw our faces along with the you might as well forget it kid we're not fighting for the Soul Society"

"Who says you have to?"

"Huh?" Shinji shot a quizical look

"Look...I never said that you're gonna fight to protect the Soul can do for us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah,you,me and the other can fight to protect one another and you guys are like second family right?Are you really just gonna stand there and have Aizen destroy this city?No I think not so what do you say"

"...I'll...think about it.I'll discuss it with the other Vizards later"

"Alright,thanks Shinji"

Shinjo said nothing as he stands up leaving Ichigo alone to his thoughts

 _'Well I stopped Lizard,saved the Connors and Stacy's,got the money I didn't really need much,but at the cost I have one of my best friends hating my huts'_ Ichigo thought starting in the ground. _'I wonder...what will happen next?'_

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Sorry this took so long.I had school problems**

 **Voice actor for:**

 **Eddie Brock-Benjamin Diskin**

 **Eddie looks the same like in Ultimate Spider-Man**

 **Curt Connors/Lizard-Dee Bradley Baker**

 **Connors looks the same like in Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon**

 **The Lizard in this looks the same like in Marvel's Spider-Man concept art**

 **Martha and Billy Connors look the same like in Spider-Man TAS along with their voice actors**

 **Please tell me I got all of them this time**

 **Elements in next chapter:**

 **Spider-Man TNAS**

 **That's it I didn't forget anything this time I it makes you excited I'll bring back one of the TNAS villains in this,the unknown ones**

 **THE END**


	16. The Sword of Shikata

**#####################################################################################################################################**

A bus was going out of control riding nearly hitting several people. Luckily Spider-Man saw this performing a flip in the air before he goes running from the rooftops jumping since he wouldn't be able to swing properly due to the small buildings. He managed to reach it's distance performing a web zip to get in front while doing flips over some cars who nearly ran by him. Sticking to the side of the bus where people were screaming for help. However Spider-Man got a little confused when he saw the bus driver somehow got knocked out. Shaking that out of his head Spider-Man crawls lower to the bus seeing the as he was webbing bus managed to slow down before it stopped. Spider-Man thought his work was done before he swung away

 **"I have reached the test subject, speed content 72 miles per hour, top strength, reader control, now heading to Northeast to sector D"** said an unknown man with black hair who observed Spider-Man on the ground

[scene change]

Spider-Man fires off another web as he saw a woman getting pushed around by a thug holding a knife on her throat. Spider-Man performs another web zip crashing through the window which surprised the thief as he had no time to react when Spider-Man webs his hand getting pulled forcefully before getting kicked onto his back his face hitting the metal closed door sending him -Man leaps away from the crashed window swinging off

 **"The subject's reflexes register 10.2 out of olden flicker standard outtests, off the charts,he's heading south now"** said the same man again except this one was different as he had the same clothes but had blonde hair instead of black

[scene change]

A construction beam falls down onto some workers who just noticed from the shadow on the ground. Spider-Man slides on the top catching the beam with his web in time. He then carefully set it down before swinging again

 **"Subject acquired, single handedly managed to lift an object weighing 10 000 pounds with ease… my kind of challenge"** said a woman who had a dark green costume, green spandex and a black hair tied into a ponytail with a sword stripped to her back and she looked to be somewhere in her late 30's. She had a smirk on her face

[scene change]

"Relating,to you that's the goal"

"You want a goal take up soccer I want a boyfriend"

"You can't do it"

"Because you make it difficult!"

"No you know the real reason why it's because of him"

"Oh God you're right"

"Aaaaand scene!Alright Watson you're back tommorow on first screen tag

"YES!" Mary Jane screamed jumping in exciment while a blonde sighed in dissapointemt

(AN:Ok I'm gonna be honest I have no idea what I just wrote but don't worry it's over)

"So should we go now or?" Ichigo asked

"Nah I think it's better if we stay she'll be thrilled we saw her" said Harry

"So what would happen if MJ became a star?" asked Tatsuki

"Oh simple I got it alllll figured out" Harry smirked."Actress parties,supermodel parties,actress and supermodel parties"

"Oh I'm so sure she would love those" Tatsuki said rolling her eyes

"Excellent we're all on the same page then" Harry said sarcastically

[scene change]

A gate was opened as a black limo was parked the woman from before was waiting as he touching a small golden statue of a then two men come out wearing black leather jackets,silver of them had red shirt and one had blue had pale blond hair and the other had black hair

"Thank you for your patience.I got the money for the new movie that's casting.I couldn't pull myself away from the audience" said the blonde man

"In my business if I don't pull away fast enough I die" she said pulling down the horn setting off a switch which shows some very odd like animals being trapped in their own sited cages."Quite an odd habit you collect rarest of species,yet you have no desire to hunt them yourself?Anyways I studied the subject I accept your terms"

"Excellent it's 2.5 million,but remember I want him alive...and yes the name 'Spider-Man' is quite odd but the way I see it he's mostly spider...and all animals deserve to be trapped in a cage"

"I told you I accept the terms but you didn't need to explain yourself''

The woman turns around about to leave but her ears do perk up when the black haired man was whispering something onto the other man's ear that would have been too low for anyone to hear but to her trained ears it wasn't a problem for her

"Iwao doesn't think-

"I heard what he said if he feels like I'm not up to the task then he can prove it to me right now" she replied taking out her sword from its sheath

"You're challenging him to a sword fight?" the blonde man said confusion

"He carries a weapon on the small of his back.I believe it's a 9 milimeter"

Iwao then takes out the gun pointing at the shoots the bullet but she deflects it with ease which the bullet hits the rhino statue

"I am having so much fun I can't even deduct it from your pay" said the blonde man amused

"Tch,it was just a lucky shot" Iwao snarked as he shoots the bullet again but this time the woman deflects it on Iwao's hand making him drop the gun hissing in was going about to pick it up with his left hand but the woman quickly does a roll kicking the gun away leaping,kicking the gun away striking her sword at Iwao's man which was milimeter close to his neck

"Oh yeah,definetely worth my money right now"

[scene change]

Spider-Man was swinging by in the middle of the night nearby a construction site as he was trying to go home right would not be the case with him with Spider-Sense tingling warning of a crime web zips to another direction seeing a thief trying to steal a man's watch

"Just give me the watch!"

"I would not do that if I were you" Spider-Man stated leaping down standing on the ground his arms folded his eye lenses amused as his back was standing to the wall

His expression became confused few seconds later when the two helped each other up as the black haired man points his gun at two of them escape through a -Man was about to go after them but a truck attracts his truck turns around as it fires off several metal wires at the opposite then a fence covers it up above making Spider-Man look like he was trapped

"A setup?"

"Spider-Man"

Spider-Man turns around seeing the assassin woman pointing her own sword at him doing flip."Ok lady I don't know who you are but taking a swipe at spidey days ended few days it was just a short promotional offer" he quipped

The woman said nothing as she takes her turns in trying to swipe Spider-Man but he uses his agility to dodge most of the attacks before he sticks to the made her grin as she crouches down."Mhhhm gooood"

"Nooooo,stupid"

The hired assassin said nothing as she spins her body in trying to spin kick Spider-Man but he avoids bounces off in trying to kick him in mid air but Spider-Man grabs her leg as twists his body pinning her on the ground

"Is there something I did that I should know about?Did IIIIIII stole your seat on subway?"

The woman only got a smirk as she uses her other leg kicking Spider-Man away before she kicks him again."Ok now you're definetely not gonna get a friend request from me on Facebook!" he said

The woman jumps at him in trying to slash him but she misses when he jumped back."Hey go easy on the costume!"

She again tries to slash across his chest but Spider-Man ducks before doing a spin kick to her get making her crash to a runs at him with her sword raised trying to cut the wall crawler in multiple she tries to cut his head but Spider-Man does a backflip,second she tries to stab right through his gut but he rolls his body in the air his hands on the jumps while spinning trying to stab his head but she misses stabbing the -Man tackles at her but she kicks him Spider-Man sticks to a lamp tries to stab through his heart but he grabs the swords

"Wow some date this turned out to be" Spider-Man said sarcastically

"You're good fighter,but not my type"

"Really?What a coincedence I was thinking the same think!"

The next thing they heard were the sirens ringing as the two men whom Spider-Man saw a minute ago came back out of nowhere

"Shikata!Cops are coming!"

"Hold him still!"

Spider-Man lets go of the sword as he was now doing acrobatic flips escaping from the woman named Shikata decides to interfere as she uses her speed cutting of the man's finger making him yell in pain with blood dripping from the ground as the finger falls on the -Man was surprised by this

"No one and I mean no one decides how to take down an oponett,but me" Shikata growled as some blood drops on the ground due to her sword

"Alright lady hands where I can see them!" George announced himself along with some other said nothing as she drops an object on the objects opens up releasing green gas making the cops cough -Man on the other hand remained immune to the effects seeing Shikata walking away as the door was sliding as Spider-Man tried to stop her with his web but Shikata cuts it

The door closes as Spider-Man saw that the cops were regaining this was the part where he left Spider-Man leaps away breaking through the fence with his super strength

"Ok paul no more tricks I suggest you operate silently-" George went on as he grabbed the only man that was there right now as the man's phone drops on the ground with Spider-Man catches it with his web

What was going on here?

[scene change]

Morning came by as the woman Shikata was medidating on top of a small building with her fingers coming together

"Let me guess you used to be a hitman for Dingus Kon"

But of course it had to be interrupted by the web head

"It appears I have underestimated your tracking skills Spider-Man"

"You underestimated the technology of the 21st century.A woman from your position should be more careful" he said throwing the phone at her to which she catches it

"You mistake me for someone who cares about dying"

"And you don't?"

"Let's just say finding worthy advesaries is quite difficult these days" Shikata said getting up

"Congratulations you like me-now let's move on" Spider-Man replied jumping down behind Shikata."Ok look we can either do this peacefully or-

"You'll have your chance to fight soon enough,but not right now"

Spider-Man puts a hand on her shoulder but Shikata out of freaking nowhere grabs some smoke on her pouch releasing it on him making him several more of that he looks seeing her gone

[Gwen's house]

Gwen sighed as she was sitting on her couch making a sigh wandering back to the 'Lizard incident'

 _'How could he do that?While I was risking my own life to make that cure along with the others and he-he just took pictures for some dumb money ? I mean I've known him ever since we were 5 for god's sake...maybe I'm overreacting a little bit...maybe? I don't know-'_ Gwen's thoughts got interrupted by a knock on her her head up on who would visit her she opens her door seeing Mary Jane as she immediately slumped at the couch

"Should I know why-

"I passed the test"

"So why are you-

"But the script sucks!So much for my new carrer it's gonna be over before it even begins!"

"I told you you should have done a model carrer"

"Ok,ok you were right about that"

"Look come on it can't be that bad?How about I call Harry he should be able to fix this"

"...Yeah okay"

"Hang on just a sec" Gwen takes out her phone calling Harry. **"Hey Harry so could you do me a favour MJ has this bit of a trouble with the movie and says the scripts are horrible so do you-oh...really?Oh,ok thanks bye"** Gwen ends the call."He says he can fix it by some guy named Shun Damian"

"Oh thank God"

[scene change]

 **"Mhm...mhm yeah I'll see what I can do have her come by at 8...ok bye"** Shun said ending the call as he sees Iwao coming back opening the door

"Bussiness crisis?"

"A little damage control on my movie project"

"You don't say?Mr Damian,I have to ask...you know how you hired that Shikata woman?"

"Yeah,what about her?"

"I don't understand.I know that capturing these rare species is your collection as you call them but how come you don't do anything about them?" Iwao asked with curiousity

"Oh that?Meh I was planning on selling them to the highest bidder there is so I could gain more money….Spider-Man on the other hand is quite different he's not just your average everyday dumb animal...in fact I actually wanted them both gone out of the cage was just something I wanted her to believe in" Shun explained

"So you want them both dead?"

"Exactly"

[scene change]

A van was driving over as Iwao spotted Shikata from noticed this bright lights as she knew immediately that something felt wrong about runs over to a corner hiding in the and some men step out of the points out some signs to them nodding their heads as Iwao and some other guy were slowly walking in the dark corner with their guns raised

The last one over there was close to the something he looks above and gasps seeing Shikata coming at him,her swords cutting through his and the other man look behind

"A real man wouldn't be able to fight me alone" stated Shikata

"Yeah just let me write that on your grave" Iwao replied as the shooting was trying to block them with her sword which was working so far forcing Iwao and to back heard someone shoot behind her as she couldn't fully dodge it which pierced through her shoulder hissing in was now surrounded by various gun shooting to which she was now having a hard time deflecting all of them

However Spider-Man arrives at the scene leaping down behind -Man webs the man in front him getting yanked before he got kicked in the chest whom got send back towards the van knocked deflects another gun with Spider-Man leaping doing a double kick to the man's gut spiraling him to a wall easily knocked chose to run away right now going through another -Man was running after him but he was too late as Iwao got couldn't see him anywhere

"Damn it" Spider-Man silently cursed as he rushes back towards the injured Shikata

"Wow one heck of a party you just threw in"

"...You continue to impress me with your character"

"Are you gonna be okay with that wound?"

"I'll be fine,trust me when I say I've been through worse" Shikata said using a smoke bomb as a poof appears which made Spider-Man cover his smoke fades away with Spider-Man looking several sides and yet there was no one but him

[scene change]

"No one should pass the front gate you hear me,no one!" Shun said angrily closing the door behind him."The actress Watson is on her way as well!"

"Mr Damian I've never seen anything like it-the sword-and then Spider-Man showed up and then things got out of control" excused Iwao

Shun frantically was calling some of his waited for him to call but unknown to him the guard that was supposed to be at the front gate was dead on the ground

"What? Is the front gate guard dead too?!"

Iwao closes the door behind him but got kicked back by Shikata before he grabs a shotgun in order to kill her but Shikata made it first throwing her sword through his gasps as Shikata pulled it out with Iwao lying on the ground,bleeding to death

"You really shouldn't have send your men after me" Shikata exclaimed holding her sword in front walking slowly to Shun

"What?You thought I was the one who send them after you?Me? I-It was Iwao not m-" Shun grabs a gun trying to shoot her but Shikata kept deflecting them

"Say goodbye" Shikata said raising her sword with Shun pleading for his life but it fell deaf on Shikata's ears striking her sword cutting his head head bounced off the gruond and his headless body just layed there

[scene change]

Stepping out of the taxi Mary Jane gave the taxi driver several Jane was impressed by the structure of the that now she was walking over the door became confused when everything was really dark thus she couldn't see if there was any light switch on so she decides to use her phone touching the flashlight mode

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Mary Jane questioned as she continues to walk goes into a room."Come on mr Damian if this is some kind of a joke you're pulling on me...then it's really not funny" she said as she was still moving her phone until she found a dead body of gasped seeing it and was shocked even more when she saw the head of fell down on the ground in shock before she got up and ran away as fast as she at the window to her side she saw Shikata holding her sword with both hands on opposite sides eyes opened them seeing Mary turn Shikata glared at her which made Mary Jane snap out continuing to run for her life until she got out safely calling a taxi

[scene change]

Shikata was walking down on a street which had people backing away from her as her sword seemed to be raised

"Hey lady come on move it I don't have all day you know!" a man shouted inside a turned around stabbing the car the -Man saw this as he web zips over to the assassin

"At last you have shown I can get to go all out against you and kill you by myself"

"Hey wasn't it just an hour ago when we made such a handsome crimefighting duo?"

Shikata only smirked at his quip when she charges at was trying to slice him open left and right but Spider-Man evaded every single attack within kicked him in the chest but Spider-Man webs a lamp post which Shikata jumps over cutting his web but Spider-Man does a flip landing on the -Man responded by kicking her in the jaw lightly which made Shikata do a backflip on a lamp post before -Man webs her back slamming her on the ground however Shikata got back up twisting her body but before she even knew she got an uppercut by the web slinger and after she got webbed to a wall

"It's over up"

"I don't give up so easily!" Shikata said stubbornly cutting the web

[scene change]

"Come on...somebody pick up" Mary Jane whispered still on her phone calling Harry...but nothing came up which made her sigh in annoyance."Come on already!"

She saw people were gathering over to know what it was she was surprised to see Spider-Man and Shikata having their own battle seeing Spider-Man leaping to car

"Spider-Man?!"

 _'Wait Mary Jane?!What's she doing here?!'_ Spider-Man thought in eyes widen seeing one of Shikata's men from before capturing his red haired friend in a tight grip with a gun close to her head

"Alright Spider-Man I didn't wanna do this but you're really pissing me either fight me at full strength right now or the girl here dies" Shikata said which she received a glare from Spider-Man

"You want me to go all out?!Well fine then here you go then!" Spider-Man said angrily jumping at Shikata which he got a kick to the face crashing to wall

Spider-Man immediately came back again charging at does a leap on her which he does a double slam on her head making her -Man did not stop there as he was now ruthlessly attacking her showing no had to remember that he was still holding back a lot but that still did not stop from unleashing his flurry of punches and started off with a punch on her face before kneeing her in the abdomen then doing a kick to her ribs making her gasp in does a flip kicking her in the back of her head as she falls on the ground

During his onslaught of attacks Mary Jane saw that whoever held her in a tight grip was distracted by the took this to her advantage as she kicked the man's balls making him stumble in pain before she punches him in the face with a kick to his head which made him unconscious

Back to the fight Shikata managed to get back up but she got blown back in the air by a brutal uppercut which send her to a Spider-Man does a big jump following then saw that Shikata's lower lip was running with blood,her eyelids heavy and she just barely managed to get up

"It's over Shikata,just look at yourself you can barely even move your own body now"

"NEVER!" Shikata screamed in anger as she was now wildly and blindly attack him with her sword but Spider-Man just caught it with his bare then punches her in the gut several times followed by a kick to the face which made Shikata stumble back holding her gut in took a step back trying to figure how to beat her adversary,but however because of that one misstep she starts falling down pummeling towards her death

"SHIKATA" Spider-Man screamed his eyes wide running after her as he tried to catch her with his web but he was one second too late as her head snapped when she hit the fire stairs her eyes closed letting go of her sword

Spider-Man jumps down as he goes in to check on her pulse only to find it gone."She's head" he whispered as he was hanging his head sirens perk his head up as some cops and George himself had their guns aimed

"Put your hands in the-Spider-Man?!" George stoped himself as he eyes shifted to confusion his eyes flickering to Shikata's now dead bofy."What happened to her?"

"You might not believe me but she accidently tripped on that rooftop in our fight" Spider-Man pointed out his truth

George said nothing as he only puts down his gun along with other cops"...I see...alright then we'll take care of the body" he said as the other cops went to on the other hand was only standing by the web head."So...how are you feeling?"

"Honestly...I don't know.I know she tried to kill me and everything but at the same time I kinda feel bad that I didn't save her I mean it could have gone the other way around you know?"

"Hey,don't worry about it too much 'll take care of the rest here you just go and get a good night's sleep...or whatever you do in the night" George said with a smile putting his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder

"Yeah...alright" Spider-Man stated leaping in the air jumping between rooftops

 **#####################################################################################################################################**

 **Ok hope you guys enjoyed this...ok,ok I know you guys have questions right now like "Why did you bring Shikata in this?"**

 **Well to be honest I was always interested in Shikata when I was kid when I first saw the New Animated fight between her and Spider-Man was one of my favourite fights and episodes.I also thought her own powers were interesting...but looking back at it as a teenager and carefully examining it I did not realize how bad the episode for starters her powers and even though they are interesting on my opinion they were never explained how she got them or how she can even use the sword thing yeah also makes no sense like in reality she's an old woman but that moment when we saw her "de-age" when she looked at the moon and murmuring God knows what that part also made no freaking sense**

 **So I thought I should give Shikata no powers like how you saw in this chapter**

 **Another part is Mary Jane's character,like wtf?The way she was acting when she was with Harry and they were reaaaaaaaaaaly close they almost kissed...almost then that one scene where the writers were trying to copy the 2002 Raimi upside down kiss scene where in that version MJ and Spider-Man were making out?Like what?So apparently she loves kissing people who wear a mask and doesn't even know anything about who he is?Meh whatever**

 **The list goes on and on...but I don't wanna bore you with the details**

 **Also the whole Shun Damian and Iwao thing yeah about that I know it was Richard Damian in TNAS buuuuuut I wanted it to sound like japanese or at least I think it is**

 **I really hope I fixed that episode it could have been so much better...**

 **Anyways hope you guys and girls enjoyed this chapter and if so please favourite,follow and most of all would be appreciated**

 **THE END**


	17. The Invisible Hand

**This chapter will have following elements of:**

 **Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **Spider-Man 3 movie and game**

 **Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon**

 **That is all**

 **##################################################################################################################################################**

It was a normal night for Spider-Man with him swinging through the fires two webs between more buildings doing a flip his arms and legs spread wide felling the soft wind going through his fires another web nearly hitting a lamp post but the wall crawler grabs it with his hands spinning his body before letting go swinging in the air

[scene change]

In underground Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn make causing a small explosion busting through the wall holding the bags full of cash."First time I ever blown my way out of a store" commented Flint

"Yeah Marko biggest score we ever made and I'm loving it" Alex said smirking as he and his partner were running seeing the light

"I'm loving there's no Spider-Man to cramp our style"

"Wow I didn't know you guys even had me impressed" a familiar voice ranged full of amusing sarcasm the red and black figure holding his web in an upside down position."Sup" Spider-Man greeted wasting no time in webbing the criminals next to a wall

[Police Department]

"Two damn bags of full of cash and we lost them" Flint huffed crossing his arms with a glare being in prison again

"I can't believe we lost to that pathetic web creep again!" O'Hirn said fuming with anger not believing that he lost to some weirdo in a costume,twice

Their fuss got cut short when a cop shows up in front of their cell unlocking their door."Bail has been paid,well guess punks can have friends after all" the door was unlocked

Flint and O'Hirn exchanged each with confused was really odd they couldn't understand who would pay their bail

[Outside Police Department]

Flint and O'Hirn got outside but they got even more confused when a limo got parked in front of them with a man holding a sign above his head saying "Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn".They still got confused and both men shrugged getting in the limo

"Gentlemen thank you for being here" a voice presumed revealing to be Alistair Smythe."And welcome"

[Vizard's underground base]

"So what's gonna be for training now Ichigo?"

"Same thing as this time I'm gonna be on the defense and you're gonna have to attack me instead"

"Oh...got it"

"Alright,attack me now"

Orihime puts her hands near her head her hair pins glowing."Zanten Keshun!" she cried out her attack with Tsubaki flying out trying to attack substitute Soul Reaper easily leaps out of the way clinging onto flies over right above Ichigo then going down but misses when Ichigo did a was just about to do it again but Ichigo already did a twisted has been going on for about 10 minutes with Orihime trying to hit Ichigo anyway she could think of but it was now Ichigo runs over to Orihime doing a flip over head about to kick her but he stops on purpose

"I think I got it" Ichigo exclaimed confusing Orihime

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked taking a pant

He steps his foot down."I think I get why you weren't really fast enough to catch me with Tsubaki and it's not just because of my speed"

"Really?What else could be-" Ichigo raised his leg a bit to Orihime but she uses her hands in order to block

"You're too have to relax,lossen up a that weight off you"

"Oh...I'm sorry"

"Hey don't sweat it...ok you can take break now"

"Wait I can still…" she pants a bit

"Yea see you need a break I don't think you ever really used Tsubaki for that can start again in an hour right now I gotta practice too while you can…I don't know try to increase your stamina when you rest a little"

"Sir yes sir!"

Ichigo only did an anime sweatdrop."Uh… okay I'll uh just go"

[scene change]

Flint and O'Hirn are driven to an underground lab by with his and Marko get out,leaving O'Hirn in the car as underneath the car it was being pulled up

"What about O'Hirn?" Flint asked

"This is a solo job and the Kingpin of Crime had his eye on you Marko" answered Alistar

"The Kingpin of Crime?!Do-Do I get to meet him?" Flint asked with excitement

"Don't push your luck" Alistar stated harshly

[scene change]

In the lab Octavius prepares Marko for a procedure using his mechanical metal tentacles as Flint's hands and legs were strapped by metal front of Marko there was a door and a big window easily allowing him to see Norman Osborn inside

"So,uh doc,what's with the arms?"

"Oh these?These can help me multitask,manipulate or lift difficult objects and...maintain a safe distance" Otto mumbled at the last part which Flint widened his eyes hearing that

"You need a safe distance?!What about me?!"

"Well...there are some concerns" Otto remarked causing Flint to screw it now trying to break out

"Don't worry Marko,the procedure is simple and 'll end before you even know it" Alistar said through a microphone."Show him doctor"

Otto noods his head entering the safe chamber clicking buttons with his fingers."Yes,the subject is infused with millions of microscopic silicon granuels which should in theory create him a subdernal armour allowing him to pass through metal detectors...well undetected" Otto chuckled."Making him become impervious"

"Impervious? Is that a good thing?" Flint asked

"In simple terms Marko no one would be able to touch you...not even Spider-Man" Alistar answered

"Ok not that I'm against this or anyhing but...are you this is a good idea mr Osborn? I think if you give me more time plus the experiment was never even tested" said Otto

"This is the test" Norman replied putting on dark sunglasses."Push the button"

Otto slowly nodded pushing the latter and almost immediately the effects of the test were running with sparks coming out lights turning bright which Alistar also puts the rays were shooting sand inside Marko's body forcefully as his body was exploding with little holes popping up every now and was screaming telling them to stop

"The magnetic field is overloading!We have to stop now!" Otto yelled about to pull the lever down but Norman grabs his hand

"Not yet,let's see where this will go"

Back inside Marko's body was bulging in unnatural ways his head growing fatter and bigger while the rest of his body parts were turning to happened next was surprising as Marko's body explodes completely leaving the room covering in nothing but the dusty sand

"What have we done...?" Otto murmured

"We sweep up and try again" Norman shrugged taking off his sunglasses

Alistar does as well but his eyebrows raise in interest."Wait...what's going on?"

The other two look in confusion but do were surprised when the sand was moving by itself like it had a mind of it's sands reform together as what it taking looking like it was roughly a shape of minutes passed and the shape soon became more clear with the figure being Flint having his face but his body was still sandy along with the looked at his sandy hand in horror."NOOOOOOOOOOOO" he angrily smashes his fist at the glassed window but it didn't break."I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!ANSWER ME YOU BASTARDS!" he hits again

"Marko...just calm down" reassured Alistar

Marko was gritting his teeth still absorbed in took some deep heavy breaths and very soon he became Flint Marko looking exactly the same before what just happened to him

"There you it wasn't that bad"

"Not that bad?!"

"This was a bit of a setback but look at the have powers no one else even Spider-Man you can go out there and get payback for putting you in jail"

"Yeah...nah wait! I can get to Spider-Man later right now I'm getting a big score!"

"Listen well you little nobody-

"Hey!Flint Marko may have been a nobody but everyone will know the name Sandman!" Flint yelled his whole body turning to sand destroying the roof roaming around

"You're taking this calmly.I thought the Kingpin wanted to have a Super Villain to fight Spider-Man" Norman remarked noticing there wasn't the least bit of annoyance judging by Alistar's body language

"Could have been least now Marko will be able to distract the web head" Alistar said

[scene change]

Spider-Man leaps down to a building having his school bag on stops before he checks out his phone indicating he had only a few minutes before school started."Alright I should be able to make it time as long as everything is okay" he starts jumping rooftops but he blocks his arms when out of nowhere a thin air of sand flies past him going after a van which had the cops driving

"Oh come on! I can't get a break can I?!" complained Spider-Man

People were freaking out down below seeing the giant sand that was flying above of the driving cops noticed this seeing a shadow forming a hammer."Hey man we're not al-" the cop got interrupted when the window shattered sand dusting leaving the cop trapped

The other cop quickly sees Sandman above him tearing a hole trying to shoot him with a gun but he was too slow when Sandman engulfed to him Spider-Man was after him doing a momentum with his web already going through a hole seeing Marko picking up as much money as he could

"Really?!You again?!Dude this is like the third time already!" said Spider-Man annoyed

"Beat it webhead unless you wanna get pummeled!" Sandman said not interested

"Oh wait let me remind you so uhm my name is Spider-Man and I'm the sherlock of this town and you are?"

Sandman turned around trying to hit Spider-Man but Spider-Man responded by a soft punch to the gut but he got shocked when his fist went right through

"What the?!"

Sandman smirked as his fist got bigger in a sand shape hitting Spider-Man knocking him back on the streets rolling backwards but Spider-Man fires a web at the van his feet sticking to the part letting him -Man saw a car was about to him but he quickly webs a car beside letting him landed on the car before jumping high in the air firing webs at Sandman who stood at the top his webs going through forms his hand into a hammer going to hit the wall crawler but misses when he did a flip immediately doing a brutal sweep kick splitting Sandman's body in Spider-Man webs the cash of money."I'll take that thank you very much!"

Sandman was not amused however when he hits Spider-Man with his hammer accidently letting go of the cash when he quickly fired a web at the truck saving himself but he got brutally hit by a bus making him grunt in pain which had him stick to the other side of the van but Sandman wasn't done hitting Spider-Man again going through tearing another groaned in a bit of pain and he was about to go back

"Uhhh a little help?!" muffled out a cop's voice stuck in the sand

Spider-Man had wide eyes looking back at the cops who were trapped and Sandman who had a smirk on his face still holding the cashes his body turning to sand getting away."So long sucker!" he leaves

 _'What do I do what do I do what do I do?!'_ thought Spider-Man stuck in what decision he should make. _'If I go after Marko or whatever his name is I should be able to catch up with him but if I save these guys he will get away with the money'_ he notices the van was going to hit the truck.' _Damn I don't have a choice!'_ he grabs the cops throwing them outside but he webs them to a lamp post safely hanging Super Hero was not so lucky as the van hit the truck hard making Spider-Man to stumble around hitting multiple directions while making grunts of people have managed to get out of the -Man gets out of the back holding his head feeling looked around but there weren't any signs of Marko

"Damn it!" Spider-Man cursed and he takes a big leap in the air before doing a web zip landing on a took of his mask taking heavy breaths when a lot of sand came out of his face spitting some that were on his mouth while rubbing his hair also with sand coming out."Where do these guys coming from?" Ichigo asked and he takes out his phone making an annoyed sigh."Great I am really late for school"

[scene change]

School had already ended surprisingly fast for out his homeroom teacher was not even surprised when he arrived late since apparently she was used to him being except the scolding he had from her everything went out fine for ended already with Ichigo and Harry walking towards one another

"Dude what took you so long to get late?"

"That's a...long story"

"One more thing"

"What's that?"

"You have sand on your hair"

"Are you serious right now?!Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I thought you noticed.I'm surprised you didn't"

Ichigo grumled somehing under his breath before getting some of the sand of his spotted made a frown setting himself after her as now was as good time as any to apologize

"Hey!" Ichigo runs behind his blonde haired friend already caught up with her but she didn't look at him."Hey listen...ah man how do I say this...look I'm sorry if you think I've been acting like a jerk I put taking photos for the Bugle before more important before something more important...so is everything alright between us now?"

Gwen made a sigh."Alright alirght already I forgive you you beg me is so weird from would take other people too long for me to forgive you happy now?"

"Thanks"

"I...kinda wanted to apologize to you for yelling at you that night"

"No you don't have to apologize I honestly deserved I won't do that anymore if you don't want me to"

"Don't make empty promises you don't have to get yourself fired because of can keep taking pictures just try not to pull that stunt ever again"

"Don't worry I won't"

"You better not"

"So...we're cool now?"

"Did I not just say I forgave you?!"

[Ichigo's room]

Ichigo pressed a button on a round tech object blinking object he was holding was round with the colour white having three first outline was black which was round as well but some lines were cut into four,up,down,left and right,the second outline was red which looked to be considerably bigger pure third and final outline was black also split into four like the first one except difference being was that it was put the round objects on a pair of red and blue gloves

The gloves were fingerless bright red and blue .the hand was half red while from the near end was round made a breath he didn't know how long he had now finally finished

(AN:The gloves are the same as the Amazing Spider-Man 1 movie)

"Finally" Ichigo layed back on his bed taking a bit of time to relax before he shook his head."Oh wait I gotta go after Marko...and find out out how he even got those powers of his,this time I'm not gonna lose"

[scene change]

Sandman was hiding in a valley when a police car ran by him missing took a deep breath peeking.'Coast is clear' he thought assuming to be safe to come forms himself into sand on a rooftop then on a nearby window looking to see if there was anything worth there

"Surprise!" Spider-Man yelled kicking Sandman surprising his body reforming with glared at him annoyed but Spider-Man did a punch to his face and was about to throw another one when Sandman grabbed his fist

"Oh it's you again" Sandman said plainly

Sandman grows his hand grabbing Spider-Man as the wallcrawler was struggling for a brief moment before he brought his fists down destroying the sand summons a big spike trying to stab Spider-Man however Spider-Man brought his hands on the spike flipping above it landing on Sandman's head whom tried to grab him but Spider-Man did a backflip landing on a extends his arm trying to grab Spider-Man but he did a cartwheel using his webs to stop Sandman trapping

"Well well look who's tied up and has nowhere to go!" Spider-Man made a smirk behind his mask

"Who do you thing I am?!Flint Marko?! I'm the Sandman now!" Sandman made a smirk of his own

"What?Sandman,really?"

"What do you mean what?!" Sandman said offended

"You used Sandman as your new Super Villain name?"

"Oh yeah sure and the name 'Spider-Man' is totally cool" Sandman rolled his eyes

"Hey it is!" Spider-Man said offended

Sandman grunted getting out of the webs making his body go down before reforming launched his hands into a vast amount of tentacles aiming straight at -Man leaps out of the building dodging the tentacles using his acrobatics to get away landing on a car still twisting his legs doing a web zip but one tentacle grabbed his leg going to hit ground which would have done so if Spider-Man didn't quickly smash it but he got surprised when more tentacles come out of the ground hitting him as Spider-Man roughly landed on the ground

"You know I wasn't really planning on coming after you but you're just determined to be the cloud hanging over my sunny time to change the weather...forever!" Sandman announced forming his fists into hammers

Spider-Man webs the sand villain's eyes surprising -Man did a jump landing behind Sandman forming a distance between them

 _'What do I do?How can I beat someone who's entire body is made out of sand?'_ thought Spider-Man

While the Super Hero was trying to come up with a plan he should have paid attention to his surroundings cause if he did he would have noticed that from the neighborhood he and Sandman were fighting was the Orihime lived speaking of the auburn haired princess she herself was currently watching the fight with a worried look on her face

 _'It's no use...physical attacks just don't work on him'_ thought Orihime watching as Spider-Man threw flurry of punches at Sandman who's body only kept reforming backhanding Spider-Man with an oversized grown hand to her apartment watching Spider-Man immediately get back up charging at Sandman. _'I know Ichigo is coming up with some sort of plan,why wouldn't he?He knows that normal attacks can't do anything….I have to help somehow'_ she thought determined

Back in the battle Spider-Man kept on dodging more of Sandman's spins his body dodging most of a lamp post doing a turn kicking Sandman hard enough for him to completely fall apart didn't take long at all to reform grabs Spider-Man by extending his hand trapping him as he was trying to break out

"Ha not so tough now are you!" Sandman smirked

 _'I have to help!'_ Orihime slided up her window while trying to be saw that none were noticing her giving her the opportunity."Koten Zanshun" she whispered with Tsubaki coming out split apart Sandman's hand

"What the hell?!" Sandman said confused by what just happened

Spider-Man seemed shocked.'Orihime?!' he looked at where the attack came from seeing got over it keeping that in mind for later as he jumps to a rooftop and he swigs off

"Hey Sandman let's play follow the leader!" shouted Spider-Man in which Sandman did so

Orihime saw this as she leaves her apartment following them running on foot

[scene change]

Spider-Man did a spinning backflip while hanging onto his web dodging Sandman's Spider-Man briefly let himself go but notices a sand wall in front of him as he breaks it with a ran on the side of the rooftop doing a somersault on a water tower before jumping off swinging using two caught up with the web head hitting him with the sand body making him fall from a building to brutally fall down on the ground while falling on the stairs landing on his stomach groaning in pain as no one was there

"Ok...that hurt...a lot" groaned Spider-Man trying to get up althrough Sandman already got there seeing the injured hero getting up."So let me guess you were in a reality show,changing costumes,wearing ridicilous makeovers" Spider-Man quipped trying to buy time for himself

"Nice huh,the Kingpin of Crime did this to get to you" Sandman said

"The Kingpin of Crime?Who's that?" Spider-Man asked with confusion and curiousity

Sandman widened his eyes realizing what he had just done."Uh...th-that's need to know only!"

Spider-Man did a leap sticking to the walls with Sandman following him.A train comes up in front of Spider-Man uses this to his advantage webbing the side of the train letting go of the wall tremendously increasing his speed with Sandman shocked by this as he got brutally got thrown heavily rolling on the ground rubbing his saw Spider-Man doing a backflip already in front of -Man was doing a twisted leap kicking him in the head again falling on the Spider-Man did a leap in the air firing a web at a allowing him to spin around letting go increasing his momentum in order to hit Sandman but Sandman recovered enough to kick Spider-Man in the gut making him fall.A train comes up about to hit Spider-Man but he dodges out of the way webbing a twisting and turning going upside down kicking Sandman in the back making him tumble his face hitting a train

The train cleared out for Sandman to turn hitting Spider-Man back with his sand fist but Spider-Man counterattacked by punching him back harder making Sandman fall out from the -Man followed after him webbing Sandman's chest before brutally kicking on the ground and Spider-Man got off of him

"Ah Jesus that was brutal!Are you sure you're not from the DC universe or something?!"

"Last time I checked,no!"

Spider-Man lunged at Sandman about to punch him but Sandman formed his fists into hammers which uppercutted Spider-Man sending him in the was lunging at the fallen young hero but Spider-Man gets up webbing Sandman's legs making him Spider-Man did a somersault webbing both sides of the ground between Sandman kicking him on the ground.A train sound was heard catching both of their was running from Spider-Man but Spider-Man webbed himself to the train and almost instantly attacked Sandman making them both roll on the recovered faster forming his hand into a hammer trying to hit Spider-Man who did a roll webbing Sandman's Spider-Man took his momentarily advantage to use grabbing Sandman making them both fall but Sandman got the web out and used his body to form into -Man widened his eyes thinking quickly webbing the metal bars bouncing on his web like a trampoline safely landing

[scene change]

A taxi pulled over stopping at it's destination which was a subway door pulled open revealing Orihime stepping out

"That'll be 548 yen" the taxi driver said

"Here" Orihime gave her money before she set herself to the train station going inside

(AN:One thing I kinda screwed up during chapter 15 where I said zeni was of zeni it was supposed to be goes like 548 yen it's supposed to be roughly equal to 5 dollars and 110 yen is like 1 using yen is gonna be a little confusing to me)

 _'I can sense Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure close by...it's near'_ thought Orihime now at the

She couldn't see them at all right that they must have taken their fight somewhere else was walking in front of the tunnel towards the about a minute or so she was already there but she was confused 't they supposed to be right now?

She heard grunts coming below down she saw Spider-Man and Sandman still fighting

 _'How am I gonna get down there?'_ thought Orihime

[scene change]

Spider-Man was doing multiple spinning kicks at Sandman before jumping backwards quite high landing on a long steel throws a punch extending his arm at the web swinger who -Man did another backward jump webbing Sandman yanking him while he did a flip above the steel pipe kicking Sandman in the air while tackling him as they were back to the second level

 _'Ok...I can do this_ ' thought Orihime bringing her hands forth."Santen Keshun" she whispered quietly with her shield summoned in front Sandman punching the shield causing cracks with his hammer

"Huh?!" Sadnman said confused."Wait what just happened?!"

'What the-Orihime?!' Spider-Man saw the girl above him who widened her eyes as she got spotted

This distraction nearly costed Spider-Man as his trusty Spider-Sense saved him by bending backwards and doing a backflip kick on Sandman's jaw which regenerated

' _Why didn't that work?!'_ thought Orihime. _'It should have blocked that with no trouble!'_ she uses her shield again but the result was the same

She did it it still broke

thing

"OK what is with these damn shields?!" Sandman shouted in frustration and annoyance."Are you doing this?!" he pointed the accusing at the teen Hero

"Don't look at me I'm as confused as you are!" Spider-Man lied

 _'I don't get it!Why isn't this working?!Am I doing something wrong?!'_ Orihime was a little frustrated not understanding anything to why her attempts kept failing.' _Is it because I didn't train enough?!'_ her hands were on the metal cold ground along with her knees.' _Am I really weak...was I just never good enough at all?...No! I can't think like that I promised myself I would be stronger,I have to think clearly...what am I doing wrong?'_ she was staring at the two who were fighting below her hearing nothing but their grunts and them hitting one widened her eyes realizing something

[Flashback]

" _I think I got it" Ichigo exclaimed confusing Orihime_

 _"What do you mean?" Orihime asked taking a pant_

 _He steps his foot down."I think I get why you weren't really fast enough to catch me with Tsubaki and it's not just because of my speed"_

 _"Really?What else could be-" Ichigo raised his leg a bit to Orihime but she uses her hands in order to block_

 _"You're too have to relax,lossen up a that weight off you"_

 _"Oh...I'm sorry"_

[Flashback ends]

 _'That's...that's it!'_ she smiled realizing her mistake as she felt like slapping herself for not realizing this sooner.' _I was just too nervous! I was nervous that I might fail to protect Ichigo again in front of him it made cloud my judgement'_ finding her resolve again she took deep but silent breaths and she felt her shoulders become much less tense a weight coming off her chest. _'Alright,let's try this again!_ ' Santen Keshun"

Her orange shield had appeared again with Sandman accidently hitting it but this time there wasn't even a crack

"Again?!" Sandman excalimed

"Soten Kisshun"

The shield before now shifted itself in an trapping shifts his hands into any weapon he could think off but no matter what he did he could not break out at all

 _'Wow!'_ Spider-Man thought in shock not believing what he was seeing looked above seeing Orihime still having a smile on her face. _'Wait hold on Soten Kishun is a healing ability right?How is she trapping Sandman like it's like a cage bar or something?'_

"Ori-who?!" Sandman said looking confused before looking up."What the-a girl?!" he was absolutely shocked right now

Orihime put a frown before closing her eyes was on the ground breathing heavily

"Hey why is everything getting hot right now?!" he said sweating profusely he yelled as his entire body glowed before something shocking happened he was completely and utterly frozen,literally

Orihime deactivated her technique leaving a frozen Spider-Man did a jump landing beside

"What did you do to him?" Spider-Man asked

"I left him is made of silicon,when it's super heated it makes glass" explained Orihime

"But that has to take like 2000 degrees if you had to freeze him!How did you do that?!"

"I...don't know I just...thought of it" Orihime said

"You...just thought of it?

"Well,yeah I-I just used your advice that I relax and that's what I did and the next thing I knew I just wanted to freeze him"

"...Ok wow,just,wow"

"Is something wrong?"

"No,no just surprised is all..anyways how long is he gonna stay frozen like that?"

Orihime shrugged her shoulders having no idea

" this I'm gonna take him to the police since they should be here right about now"

"Oh,ok"

[Vizard underground base]

Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form dodged an attack coming from did a flash step avoiding another one which became did an acrobatic leap twisting his body having a bit difficulty compared to was increasing his speed a bit to go in the air doing a web zip as he got in front of grabbed Ichigo's shihakusho sweeping his legs and throwing him on the ground surprising him

"What the-

"What? I used to train with Tatsuki on said my skills were somewhere on black belt like the master can learn a few things from the student" Orihime teased him

Ichigo did a sweep kick making Orihime trip down."I think that's enough for made a really good progress today and showed some good moves.I'm impressed"

"Aw thanks" Orihime said blushing while rubbing the back of her head

"Oh wait! I almost forgot" Ichigo gives her the red and blue gloves containing the round objects

"What are these?" Orihimie asked grabbing the gloves

"Web Shooters" Ichigo answered."I figured with these new Super Villains popping up and with the upcoming war with Aizen and the Arrancars I thought you might need these to defend yourself in case something goes wrong.I know they may not be much of a use against Arrancars and everything but you can use them for emergency just in case"

"Oh wow these look so cool!" Orihime said putting the fingerless gloves on."Hey Ichigo now I'm just like you!Phew!Phew!Phew!" Orihime laughed launching the webs at random directions

"Uh…" Ichigo could not say anything."Yeah I'm pretty sure I don't sound like that"

"Haha fear me criminals for I have the power of thwipping!"

...Why did he feel like she was mocking him on purpose

"Hey,Orihime be careful with these don't waste too much of these I haven't finished building up the cartridges" Ichigo said

"Ok! I gotta go see ya!" Orihime runs up leaving

"See ya!" he saw her leave… _'When Orihime grabbed me I did not feel my Spider-Sense tingle,not one bit and the way she just,well imagined Sandman to freeze him like that...and the way she trapped him using Soten Kishun which is supposed to be a healing ability...is there something more then powers look like? I'm gonna figure that one out later if I ever have the time'_

 **######################################################################################################################################**

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long I had other stuff and shit like news though SCHOOL IS OVER I HAVE SUMMER NOW BABY WHOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Anyways onto other stuff**

 **Voice actor for:**

 **Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus/Doc Ock-Tom Kenny**

 **He preety much looks the same like in the Ultimate Spider-Man his final 's how his future villain suit will look like as well**

 **Elements of next chapter will feature**

 **Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **May or may not be Ultimate Spider-Man the game**

 **That's all I have right now I can't think of anything !Almost forgot guys here is the sneak peek of the next chapter**

 **[Sneak Peek]**

 **Spider-Man webs two guards on the office room kicking them both in the air webbing -Man then leaps to a desk where a large man was sitting turning his back on him**

 **"I'm here to see mr Fisk"**

 **"Then you should make an appointment,but we'll make an exception for the Hero of the day" Kingpin turned facing Spider-Man."I am Wilson Fisk"**

 **"Oh please you're the Kingpin of Crime!"**

 **The Kingpin got up staring at the arachnid**

 _ **'Oh my God what does he eat?!'**_

 **Kingpin backhanded Spider-Man with his giant -Man rolled on the ground before getting gets his staff with Spider-Man about to punch his bald face before Kingpin shooted electricity from the staff making Spider-Man gasp getting thrown again**

 **"Don't move.I just want you to hasn't been a Hero to foot enough crimes to dent his income,but you,you're different you threaten criminals off the streets except when you fight off against the likes of Rhino that's when the petty thugs think they're beneath your radar" Kingpin said**

 **Spider-Man understood what this man was saying."So wait hold on as long as I keep fighting you're gonna make bigger and badder-**

 **"Now you're getting the there is only one way out" Kingpin took out a case presenting a large amount of yen."Come work for can still save the town like a good little Hero that you are,but on any incasion I what will it be?Will you chose the dangerous path where I will keep making villains each more powerful then the last?Or the safer path where you can only just stop petty thugs under my command?The only thing you have to do is look another way"**

 **Spider-Man's eyes shrunk down to where he was only glaring at the crime boss."I'm never looking the other way again" he coldly stated**

 **Kingpin sighed knowing he should have seen this coming."Then so be don't come crying to me when someone dies and you couldn't protect them" he presses a button on his desk where cops come out with their guns aimed at Spider-Man."Officers Spider-Man has tresspassed my territory,attacked my guards and threatened to take my own life"**

 **"What?!No that's not true!" Spider-Man protested**

 **The female cop looks above seeing the guards trapped under webbing that no doubt his."Hold it right there Spider-Man!"**

 **Spider-Man was frustrated as he runs towards the window destroying by going through while the sounds of gunfire could be heard**

 **"Damn it!Damn it all! It's like no matter what I do more and more bad guys keep showing up! It's like I win the battles but I lose the war!Now thanks to Kingpin now I know there is one!Well so be it then I just have to keep trying and trying until I take down Kingpin once and for all!" said Spider-Man**

 **[End of Sneak Peek]**

 **Don't forget to support this story by rewieving,favouriting and following**

 **THE END**


	18. Realization

**The elements from this chapter will be from**

 **Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **Ultimate Spider-Man comics**

 **The Amazing Spider-Man 2 movie (briefly)**

 **That is all**

 **######################################################################################################################################**

 **"I should warn you mr O'Hirn it's not the kind of won't be able to remove it"** Octavius warned clicking on some buttons as the latter himself was strapped in a similiar fashion except he was inside a glass about bigger then he was

"But it's tough right?" O'Hirn asked

 **"It is but you'll be bonded to a thick titanium resin hide that will be unremovable"**

"Octavius you better not try to talk him out of this because if you do-" Alistar would have continued his threat but got interrupted by Otto saying

"I'm not!" Otto said annoyed

 **"Yes Alexander you'll be enough to bring down you know who"** Alistar said

"Then what are we waiting for?!" O'Hirn grinned at the mention

Otto used his metal tentacles to roll over the pipes connecting them lets go as silver liquid was pouring inside the tiny were yells from O'Hirn that much could be obvious.O'Hirn's skin was being replaced by the melting liquid as he was getting absorbed by every body part except his face

"Remember Octavius you owe me a success,No more flukes like the this one fails we will have to go through every thug on the streets no matter how many criminals it takes or how many _doctors_ I make myself clear?" Norman leaned close to Otto making the man gulp nodding his head

It didn't take long for O'Hirn's transformation to it did smoke came out of the chamber outside as it stood clear for O'Hirn in his new rhinoceros like armour

(AN:The Rhino from this version looks the same like Marvel Future Fight Rhino)

"It's complete,the armour is a part of him now" confirmed Otto."Thick impenitrable,the extras top there provide offensive capabilities making him unstoppable"

"The good doctor has his quirks,go figure" Norman said sarcastically before he looked at Alistar."Your mister Fisk will be pleased"

"Call him the Kingpin"

"I'll call him what I want"

"What's going on?" Everyone looked at O'Hirn

"That's none of your business Alexander" remarked Alistar

"Right...my business,better get to it then" with that said O'Hirn's new strength easily manages to break out of his chamber charging all the way at the front door now outside. "Cause the Rhino ain't gonna keep Spider-Man waiting!" he starts running to some random direction his running causing the ground to shake rapidly with cars getting tossed around

[scene change]

"Go!Go!Go!" a car makes a screeching noise going towards the streets as three thieves were inside one of them holding onto some money counting how much he had while behind them a shop manager ran outside his shop cursing at them

"Score!There has got to be at 221 000 yen in this right!" the theif who robbed the shop said smugly having a high five with one of his allies

"Yeah and Spider-Man is problably busy fighting bigger badies to worry about us!" thief 2 said in confidence turning the car right

Their own celebration lasted briefly when a thud was heard above the thug's blood chilled when a familiar voice was heard."Tada!Say my name and I magically appear!" Spidey's head hangs down staring at the scared thieves with bug eyed lenses."Ok look I have other stuff to do right now so I suggest you pull over,now" Spider-Man's tone was that of an order

"I...uh-"

"Kill the freak!" one of the thieves pulled out a gun shooting at Spider-Man who easily dodged that doing a move spinning his body turning on other side his leg kicking and shattering the window while simutaneously webbing webbing the gun before it could be used as he was the one to have it and snapped it in -Man webbed the hood yanking it away and used another web from her hand webbing the engine car was going out of control something they couldn't stop and to their terror they were about to hit a -Man did a jump above webbing up the entire car twisting it and for a brief few seconds he webbed it between two buildings and the car was low enough it nearly reached the ground and it was upside down

A police car came by just then as two cops were looking at the scene in front of them but they shrugged knowing they were already used to seeing were unaware that Spider-Man was above swinging away from them

[scene change]

While the young Hero was preoccupied with doing something else Rhino had chosen his time on running his footsteps echoing as people logically were running away from the mostrous rhino villain who was tearing out cars with his horn one by was running again as not too many people were screaming in fear which wasn't too annoying slapped another car in front of him on a small building.A man was stuck in the car as he nearly fell on the ground but his grip caught it shouting loudly for was doing all the destruction cause he figured this was the best way to draw out Spider-Man's attention

[Karakura High]

In a classroom Ichigo and his classmates were doing a calc test at the someone like him and Gwen and even Orihime this wasn't really too hard for wasn't really doing had like 25 minutes left or so before the test ended so had all the time he needed right of all of them his calc teacher was the only in the classroom to have a school only times they really did it was when they watched a movie which was very rare to TV was still on but it wasn't playing suddenly…

 _"This is the story we know as of right now!A half an hour ago this...giant rhinocerous like creature who calls himself the Rhino has appeared out of nowhere!We do not have any conflicting reports at all about this person!The police arrived on the scene and have been at the standoff you see before you!What you are seeing right now is a live footage-oh my God did you see that?!"_ clips were showing of Rhino violently smashing his way through everything headbutting the parking anything else could be shown the kalc profesor turned off the TV

"So another new Super Villain showed up?Ah big deal I mean this Spider-Man guy can just take care of him anyways" Tatsuki said shrugging not really worried at all

"Yeah preety much" Harry agreed

Ichigo had brief wide eyes which drew a suspicion from Mary Jane as he looked like he seemed to be worried when the news showed was then confused as Ichigo was scribbling down his answers hurringly

' _He seems to be in a hurry'_ thought Mary Jane

5 minutes passed and Ichigo got up finishing up all his answers with all of them being correct not even carrying if it would look had to get his costume and jump out to help people now."Akio-Sensei can I go to the restroom?"

"No"

"Wha-why?!"

"Cause I said is the last class anyways so just wait" Akio said with a shrug

Ichigo made an annoyed grunt as he took his ,just perfect now he had to wait for 20 minutes for this class to too bad will happen when that time passes right?...right?

[scene change]

Ichigo became absolutely 20 minutes pass was long and agonizing for him like it was as if time was playing a cruel joke to the more time passed the more Ichigo kept being anxious,worry coming over him as he kept shaking his leg in hands were sweating as one was resting on his chin while his other one on the table his fingers softly kept tapping on the desk over and about a long suffering eternity the bell rung at last as everyone seemed to be packing their stuff but Ichigo grabbed his bag and ran as fast as his legs could carry got outside his head turning trying to see any valleys he could hide that would not be so easy

"Hey Kurosaki!" a voice shouted out which snapped Ichigo's attention turning around annoyed."Remember us?!" Ichigo facepalmed as he did not have time for this

"I don't know and I don't care" Ichigo said annoyed looking at the punks in front of made the situation worse with numbers right now

"Say what?!Why you little shit I oughta" one of them got interrupted with Ichigo doing a spin kick knocking out one of them to a wall going rest of the fight went completely one sided as Ichigo took down the nuisances that got in his way as fast as he could

"Alright now that that's over it I can…" Spider-Sense tingled in his head making Ichigo's eyes wide."No...don't tell me" his Combat Pass rings warning hollows."Oh for God's sake already!" Ichigo dugs one of his pockets bringing out his Pass forcefully onto his chest entering his Soul Reaper form and manages to get his human body down didn't have any time to set him around where people couldn't see him so he did a flash step

[scene change]

Ichigo did a horizontal strike at a hollow doing a screech of pain as blood poured wasted no time doing a slash downwards killing the was trying to run for it but Ichigo flash stepped cutting it in was a last one who was making a Garganta trying to run for it but Ichigo fired a web from his left hand catching the hollow with it's leg yanking it and it was purified the moment it said nothing as he was trying to go back to his body flash stepping at full speed ahead taking barely a minute as he did a leap down on the looked around expecting to see his body but to his shock his body was nowhere to be seen

"Where's my body?!"

Ichigo was starting to panic a little as this never happened was desperate making a run and to his right he seemed surprised he couldn't find it took a flash step hoping that he would find something from it as this was now the last thing he had to his surprise and relief he saw his body being carried by some people throwing him inside a van being tyed by some great his body was literally being kidnapped how wonderful was that

Ichigo did a somersault following by a double kick piercing the van like it was paper to were screams of shock of what just happened but Ichigo used his organic webs to web them all up stuck cuts of the ropes that trapped his body frantically with grabbed his body and flash stepped

[scene change]

Spider-Man was going as fast as he could swinging like his life depended on jumped off a rooftop firing two webs on a building his body lowering the wind hitting his suit before he fired off another web hitting a bridge taking an L lets go landing on a bus before doing a hop landing on a next thing he knew he was out of the bridge taking sharp turns at an alarming rate trying and praying that he was not too eyes have widened as he saw an enourmous smoke was increnibly easy to notice which made Ichigo have gut wrenching let go of his webs as he bounced over buildings shortly after landing on a lamp post with

"I'm he-" Spider-Man stopped by what he was about to say as his eyes travelled towards the mass destruction he was could not spot the Rhino anywhere within the distance meaning that he must be long gone by eyes went down as there was relief washing over him seeing that nobody looked like had died but there were people who were hurt not severely thankfully but the wounds weren't gentle as well

"Just where the hell have you been?!" Spider-Man looked downwards seeing a man shouting at him pointing an accusing finger at him

"I-"

"Where were you when we needed you?!" a woman also shouted down at him

"I was-"

"Yeah seriously we nearly freaking died today!" another man also stood up taking his ground shouting down

"I'm sorry I-

"I think Jonah Jameson was right not only are you a menace but you're a coward as well!" that line was said by someone else that will not be mentioned which people have agreed they were "booes" heard and people were throwing rocks at Spider-Man who hanged his head didn't try to argue with them since that would just make his situation worse then it was had no other choice as he left by swinging

At least he tried

[scene change]

Rhino made a bored sigh taking a seat on a bench where no one but himself was did not work out as well as he thought it thought that causing destruction would have drawn that web head's attention but to his surprise he hadn't shown up at if that didn't work how else was he gonna draw his attention?

As if from above had answered his question newspaper landed right in front of his face by the mumbled about some stupid papers and was about to tear it when he saw something that caught his was a picture of Spider-Man stopping some thieves and on the very end of the newspaper said the pictures were taken by Ichigo Kurosaki

' _Kurosaki hm? If he takes picture of him then maybe he might know where he is'_ thought Rhino getting up walking to his destination

[Daily Bugle]

Turned out walking had taken a little longer then he had previously expected but it wasn't too much of a problem for Rhino to get inside the Bugle or the lowest floor of it anyways

"I-I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to-" the security guard there was about to say more but

"Make an exception" grumbled Rhino ignoring him as he got to the elevator and lucky for him he didn't have to click anything with the door opening by was someone in it as it turned out to be Eddie in it who had wide he could say anything Rhino already got inside the elevator

"Hit 22 please" Rhino said with surprising politeness in his tone."These don't work so well on buttons" he pointed to his large fingers

"Uh,sure" Eddie nodded dumbfoundingly pressing the final was pressed and the elevator started to go up

"Hey,your last name isn't Kurosaki by any chance is it?" Rhino asked

"Uh...no"

A moment of awkward silence passed for Eddie

[Jameson's office]

"I knew it!Not only is that Spider-Man a menace but he's also a coward!" Jameson said

"I don't know about this Jonah don't you think this is a little strange?" remarked Robie

"Strange?!"

"Well yeah I mean it's kinda weird don't you think with Spider-Man not showing up at all? I mean he managed to show up every single time since the day he appeared" pointed out Robbie

"The only thing I find weird is that I'm already having trouble coming up with a title!So is it gonna be Spider-Man Menace or Coward?Cause that's the only thing I have right now!"

Robbie made a sigh with a tint of annoyance as just then Rhino busts through the elevator making everyone stomps the desk,he destroys a pillar knocking over some offices throwing them through."Bring me Ichigo Kurosaki!" he yelled."I ain't stupid Kurosaki is the who takes pictures of that web creep!"

[scene change]

Spider-Man fires off a web getting to the Bugle as he took over some pictures he goes off towards the window where he assumed to be the janitor' still couldn't get the image out of his head of people hating him and even fearing just now he stopped a crime and when he looked at them some of them just ran got through the window as he took off his mask placing it in his school hears a lot of noise being curiousity got the better of him taking a peak on the door and he was surprised to see Rhino of all people there

"Hey who do you think you are!" Jameson's voice boomed getting out of his office yelling at Rhino like he was any ordinary person."You have 3 seconds to write a check to all this damage or" Jameson got cut off when Rhino picked him up by his collar

"Bring me Ichigo Kurosaki,now!" Rhino spat

 _'And I'm doomed'_ thought Ichigo

What happened next shocked him."Kurosaki?Erm you mean Kurosaki the photographer? I...never met him" ok what in nine levels of hell was he even dreaming right was a dream right?

"You're lying!"

"No I swear!He only sends me the pictures by email!"

Ichigo could not even believe what he was hearing right now...ok ignoring that at the moment he was considering two one would be to fully change back to his normal clothes coming out boldly which would raise suspicion later on...well that gut two put his mask back on go the opposite side where he was right now and fight Rhino...option two it was put his mask back on diving towards the ground before making a web on the building doing a very large leap that got him to the other side easily

"You think I'm stupid or something?!" Rhino tossed Jameson to the ground picking up a table about to smash it on Jameson's head when a web got in his eyes

"Look on the bright side at least I can call you stupid anytime I want to" quipped Spider-Man doing a flip grabbing Jameson safely

"Put me down!" ordered Jameson

"I love you as well" Spider-Man said sarcastically putting Jameson down before he webbed his butt on purpose which put him stuck at the -Man left Jameson leaping down as the latter was fuming

"What do you want with Kurosaki?" asked Spider-Man

"You" answered Rhino ripping of the web on his face."Just you and payback for the times you took me down!"

"...Uh who are you?"

"...I beg your pardon?"

"No seriously like who even are you?Do I know you?" Spider-Man was curious

"What?!You don't who I am?!"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Well,yes!You put me to prison!"

"I'm pretty sure I put all criminals to prison"

"It's me!O'Hirn for god's sakes!"

"O'Hirn?...Oh yeah you're that guy with Marko...meh"

"What do you mean meh?!"

"It means I don't care"

"I'm not even that important to you?!"

"Gay"

Rhino screamed with rage picking up a table throwing it at Spider-Man who easily did a flip but the table destroyed Jameson's office

"Hey watch it that was expensive!" Jameson ranted

Spider-Man ignored him as he charges straight at Rhino webbing the walls behind Rhino giving Spider-Man a momentum doing a double kick at Rhino who got stumbled back by the kicks leaving him in pain for a moment much to his tried to hit Spider-Man back on the ground but Spider-Man did a roll on the other side webbing Rhino's hands multiple times however Rhino broke out easily

"Got anymore smartass comments?" Rhino smirked

"Plenty" Spider-Man sarcastically replied doing a backflip from Rhino's fist. _'First Marko was Sandman now O'Hirn is Rhino?'_ Spider-Man did another quick backflip away from Rhino landing on the ground before he did a jump doing a double ax handle at Rhino's head missing the horn of course which made the super armoured villain grunt in was about to do a punch again but Spider-Man did an acrobatic flip kicking Rhino's face which had him fall on the ground. _'What's next turning Uryu into a some sort of...spider slayer or something?'_

This had Rhino be enraged seeing was blindly charging at Spider-Man at Jameson's office sticking to the was about to hit him but Spider-Man jumped out of the went through the wall as he was falling towards the ground like a crashed on the ground causing a crater as the police chose this time to appear only dusted himself making a chuckle as he barely even felt that

"Attention Rhino" said Captain Stacy with a megaphone."Lay down flat in your...crater and keep your hands where we can see them!"

"You see them now…" Rhino grinned like a mad man picking up a flat big rock throwing it at the police which some got thrown back on the charged straight from his crater hitting the causing a police car to get thrown in the air which would have hit George if Spider-Man didn't arrive in front of him holding the car like it weighted nothing

"You're welcome" Spider-Man said putting the car down jumping down at Rhino."Hey Rhino why don't you pick on someone your own strength!"

Rhino raised his fist trying to hit Spider-Man who responded by twisting his legs over Rhino's arm firing a web away from him."Follow me if you can you pussy!"

Rhino fumed as he chose to run after Spider-Man getting out of his -Man looked over his shoulder seeing Rhino going after him like how he wanted to. Rhino was smacking cars away from him that fortunately weren't presented with any people

"You like being hunted freak!" Rhino taunted

"Look who's talking!" Spider-Man shot back

"I may be a freak but I'm not a coward! Even the old O'Hirn never ran away scared!" Rhino said as his face sweating. He stopped running as he kicked a fire hydrant spraying water all over him drinking it

Spider-Man webbed the thrown fire hydrant at Rhino who stumbled back nearly fell."Hey dumbass hurry up!"

Rhino grabbed a car ripping the engine tossing it at Spider-Man who sidestepped despite holding his failed to notice that the engine hit the building causing stumbling rocks to fall apart about to crash on a mother and her child. Spider-Man managed to save both of them in time with their arms around gently managed to set them down safely telling them urgently to go which they Spider-Sense tingled again sensing Rhino behind was crawling up as Rhino managed to crush through his way which made Spider-Man fall back but he managed to balance himself right on the ground. Spider-Man bended himself down using one of his legs to kick Rhino in the barely blocked this as in response he grabbed Spider-Man's leg hitting him on the ground head contact did this again on another side before he started spinning him around and around until he threw him in the air

[scene change]

"Ah the World of the Living is such a wonderful place~" Rangiku sighed blissfully walking around the town holding many and I mean many shopping bags which would have made a normal woman pass out from carrying so much but for a woman like Rangiku it was no problem."Hmmmm I wonder where I should go next?Ooooh this place looks good" she bright up her head up at another store for eagerly in she puts down all her shopping bags

"Uh hi there can I help you?" the man who worked here asked

Rangiku ignored him."Wow there's so many great stuff to chose from" she looked was at that very moment Spider-Man crashed in through the doors breaking the glasses brutally landing behind the worker who stood there pale before he ran when he saw Rhino

"What the hell?" Rangiku said totally confused of what just happened right now as she was being ignored when Rhino burts through walking towards Spider-Man

"Remember what I did to them doors?" Rhino smirked

"I'm preety sure it's pronounced to those doors" corrected Spider-Man."If your english teacher heard this right now he would problably hang his head in shame right now"

"Uh excuse me?" Spider-Man and Rhino looked at Rangiku."Hey listen I don't know what's going on right now but could you two go off somewhere else? I kinda need to buy something here" both of them were looking at her incrediously."Cause that would be great right now"

 _'Please tell me she's just joking…'_ thought Spider-Man

Rhino was having a similiar thought but he took advantage of Spider-Man's distraction by kicking him in the gut going through the wodden Spider-Man recovered enough to see Rhino charging at him with his horn however Spider-Man leaped from -Man landed behind Rhino as he fires webs but they miss miserably

"Ha you missed!" Rhino said

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Rhino's eyes widen before he looked behind seeing a wall as he got slammed by it the second he looked around and Spider-Man kicked his face on top of that as he went to the ground

Rhino had rosen up breaking the wall as sweat was being seen by his face looked ahead and saw another fire hydrant kicking it quickly as water sprayed all over him taking drinks

 _'How is that for confidence?He's taking a break to get himself satisfied before smashing me'_ Spider-Man widened his eyes in realization. _'Unless it's not for confidence at all!'_ he webs Rhino enough to get his attention as he turned around with a glare."Okay paul break is over!"

Rhino runs off after him again before Spider-Man was taking web zips

"I should problably do something before those two cause any more damage" Rangiku said as she took of her green pill putting it in her mouth entering her Soul Reaper form."You stay here"

"You can count on me" Rangiku's gigai said

She nodded taking a flash step

[scene change]

Spider-Man did a backflip against Rhino's fist causing a small hole Spider-Man did a punch of his own on Rhino's gut which made Rhino fall got up grabbing lamp post taking a swing at Spider-Man who did a roll in the saw that it was about to hit some people who were trying to run so he webs it trying to stop

 _'Oh man his strength rivals my own!'_ thought Spider-Man

The webs break apart which had the lamp post hit a house."Well I guess cracking that armour of yours was a mistake I made" said Spider-Man

"Ha!Nothing can do that!Mr Fisk's guys said that I'm impenetrable!"

"Probably but not invincible that much is obvious if you're struggling against me" Spider-Man fired a web at Rhino's eyes. He webbed both of his hands together doing a leap above Rhino twisting the Spider-Man did a brutal spin kick at Rhino's sides making Rhino gasp in pain. Rhino rips of the webs from his hands and his eyes

"Growl,Haineko!" Rangiku shouted out coming down from the streets as the metal part of her sword dissipates into smoke which would have hit both of them if Spider-Man didn't react first doing a backwards jump. Rhino on the other hand was not so fortunate as he got hit by the smoke dead on as he did a shout of pain before he passed out on the -Man checked over to see Rhino's condition but was glad that he was still breathing

"There that oughta do it" Rangiku said sheathing her sword

"Wow how did you do that?!" Spider-Man pretended to be surprised which had Rangiku's head whirl at him surprise in her eyes

"Wait you can see me?"

"Well…yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's just...normal people aren't really supposed to see me"

"Well I guess I'm not normal, thanks for the help and everything but I had everything under control"

"I couldn't it help it you two were really making a mess. You and I make a great team don't we"

"Great team?! I'm the one who did most of the work here!"

"Oh don't be like that~" Rangiku pouted as she took a flash step getting in front of him her hands resting on his shoulders while her breasts were pressing against his chest."I think you need some _relaxation_ about it handsome?" she was starting to take off his mask taking a flash step on an alley

Ichigo was having a bit of a struggle to maintain his Spider-Man persona and he grabs Rangiku's hands."Aw trust me pretty lady while I would love to _relax_ with you I kinda have other things I gotta do" he did a jump away from her taking a web swing

"Catch ya later sexy!" Rangiku waved her arm to him."I wonder who that cutie was behind the mask? Oh well maybe next time when I have the chance" she did a flash step

[OSCORP tower]

 **"Well I'm is on the ground and OSCORP is already building up a contract to build his prison cell"** Alistar said over the phone talking to Norman as the owner himself was inside a lab sitting on a chair

 **"After our success of containing Sandman whom else would the city call?"**

 **"Meaning you get paid"**

 **"Very, these street brawls are making people ask better if we let things cool down for a bit"**

 **"I would agree on that"** Norman ends the call just then making a went back to what he was doing staring at the results he had front were chemicals he was shaked his head thinking it wasn't good enough going back on working on the green liquid chemical

[Daily Bugle]

"That wall crawler is as bad as the Rhino! I'll sue them both!" Jameson remarked still stuck with the webs as the proffesionals were using the latters trying to get him out

"Hey Jameson" Ichigo got out of the elevator just now."I got some pictures for Spider…" Ichigo pretended to be in surprise as much he could."Wow what happened here?!"

"Not much" answered Betty for him as she got by his side

"Oh really I can see that clearly" Ichigo said sarcastically before he dropped it."So is everyone alright?"

"Yeah we're fine no one got really hurt" said Betty

Ichigo nodded his head as he was walking towards Robby."Hey mr Robertson can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you know anything about someone named mr Fisk?"

"The writer?"

"What?!No!Not that Fisk this one kinda goes by the name of the Kingpin of Crime"

"Oh you mean Wilson there was once a rumor of his being some kind of crime lord,he's a little odd but there wasn't any proof of him whatsoever.I think he may be one of the good guys"

"Is that so…"

One of the webs dissolve making Jameson fall down on the floor with a thud."Ow" he grumbled in pain nearly making Ichigo snicker out of that

[scene change]

Spider-Man webs two guards on the office room kicking them both in the air webbing twp guards to him before kicking them both knocking them out webbign them on ceiling,.Spider-Man-Man then leaps to a desk where a large man was sitting turning his back on him

"I'm here to see mr Fisk"

"Then you should make an appointment,but we'll make an exception for the Hero of the day" Kingpin turned facing Spider-Man."I am Wilson Fisk"

"Oh please you're the Kingpin of Crime!" The Kingpin got up staring at the arachnid

 _'Oh my God what does he eat?!'_

Kingpin backhanded Spider-Man with his giant -Man rolled on the ground before getting gets his staff with Spider-Man about to punch his bald face before Kingpin shooted electricity from the staff making Spider-Man gasp getting thrown again

"Don't move.I just want you to hasn't been a Hero to foot enough crimes to dent his income,but you,you're different you threaten criminals off the streets except when you fight off against the likes of Rhino that's when the petty thugs think they're beneath your radar" Kingpin said

Spider-Man understood what this man was saying."So wait hold on as long as I keep fighting you're gonna make bigger and badder-

"Now you're getting the there is only one way out" Kingpin took out a case presenting a large amount of yen."Come work for can still save the town like a good little Hero that you are,but on any incasion I what will it be?Will you chose the dangerous path where I will keep making villains each more powerful then the last?Or the safer path where you can only just stop petty thugs under my command?The only thing you have to do is look another way"

Spider-Man's eyes shrunk down to where he was only glaring at the crime boss."I'm never looking the other way again" he coldly stated

Kingpin sighed knowing he should have seen this coming."Then so be don't come crying to me when someone dies and you couldn't protect them" he presses a button on his desk where cops come out with their guns aimed at Spider-Man."Officers Spider-Man has tress passed my territory,attacked my guards and threatened to take my own life"

"What?!No that's not true!" Spider-Man protested

The female cop looks above seeing the guards trapped under webbing that no doubt his."Hold it right there Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man was frustrated as he runs towards the window destroying by going through while the sounds of gunfire could be heard

"Damn it!Damn it all! It's like no matter what I do more and more bad guys keep showing up! It's like I win the battles but I lose the war!Now thanks to Kingpin now I know there is one!Well so be it then I just have to keep trying and trying until I take down Kingpin once and for all!" said Spider-Man

 **######################################################################################################################################**

 **Hello there fans of this story sorry that this took so long I had to work on my other new one called Dragon Ball Z Second summary Goku and Vegeta go back in time all the way to the Saiyan Saga by accident by more or less that interests you go ahead and read by just clicking on my name and you know the rest**

 **Also here are a couple of things I want to say**

 **YES I am aware of the grammar in this you guys are isn't exactly true it's the parts that don't make any sense is because the words I have written there sadly do not get I try to edit them but sadly not all of them get saved so this is the amount I can do**

 **Also what's with the lack of reviews in this story? I know there's 11 of them in this but I'm kinda confused why though.I mean seriously in my Web of series I have to wait like a couple of days to get reviews when a chapter is released and I'm in my new story I have like freaking 7 of them and that's just one .In this one I have to wait months to even receive a review which is really strange to I'm not trying to sound like an asshole (if I am I apologize for that) but I'm just saying that I kinda want more reviews for this I am not forcing you guys or demanding at can anyone tell me on their opinion on why is that and how I should improve this story or something cause I would really appreciate it**

 **Next chapter will contain elements of**

 **Spider-Man Homecoming**

 **Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon**

 **Here's a bit of the preview of the next chapter to keep you hyped**

 **[Sneak Peek]**

 **"So can you spit acid?" asked Orihime walking with Spider-Man who looked baffled by that question as both of them were standing on rooftops**

 **"What?! I don't know maybe I can't?" He was hoping that was the case."Well it would be useful in some situations it would be kinda gross"**

 **Orihime chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of her head by her hand."Yeah you're probably how far can your web go?"**

 **Spider-Man put his fingers on his chin."Hmmm good question I have no idea I'll have to check that else you wanna ask me about my powers?"**

 **"Uh...let's see...what was I gonna…" Spider-Man noticed that Orihime wasn't saying fact she was actually looking up at the followed her gaze and his eyes were wide as something was falling down onto them at an alarming rate**

 **"What the hell?!" Spider-Man and Orihime look back down seeing the people down there were unknown object sails down crashing on the smoke had cleared up and everyone was shocked that it wasn't some object but a person,a large person was a large green man with large muscles nearly naked with only his ripped purple pants remaining. His eyes were dark green along having dirty dark green was none other then…**

 **"The Hulk?!" Spider-Man and Orihime said shocked looking at one another before looking back at the green giant who did a mighty roar**


	19. Unexpected Help

**########################################################################################################**

Ichigo saw a bright orange light aimed straight at his chest as his body did a 90° flip on the -Sense tingles looking above seeing Kensei going down at him charging with his fist did several backflips trying to get away and so he fires a web at Kensei's leg trying to pull him down but Kensei grabbed it and pulled Ichigo

"Don't think that'll work!" Kensei said

 **"We'll see about that!"** Ichigo said in his hollowed masked voice

Kensei was about to land a blow on Ichigo's face but at the last moment Ichigo let go of his web his body twisting down on the ground sliding behind did rolls turning his attention to Kensei webbing his arm and webbing his leg and the two were having somewhat of a struggle before Kensei used his other arm ripping the web,grabbing and he threw Ichigo on the ground rather harshly making a smoke

Ichigo got with a bit of a groan in he was about to charge then Orihime's Tsubaki said otherwise seeing it was about to hit him but Ichigo bended charged at Orihime making a jump at her about to kick her but Orihime summoned her shield blocking his kick with no immediately did a flip trying to hit her head with a double kick but Orihime blocked that as well using Tsubaki to hit Ichigo which she missed

Ichigo made a distance between them however his Spider-Sense tingled again as Kensei made a flash step Ichigo couldn't dodge in time as Kensei hit him in the chest which had Ichigo grasped his chest in pain as he took a direct run at Kensei and before he was even able to land a hit Ichigo's masked shattered which widened his easily landed a hard punch at Ichigo which sended him back with a loud yell heard going through some boulders

A moan of pain was evidently heard as Ichigo got up but was struggling to do so but got up took a pause taking a couple of panted breaths as he was tired now when his mask got broken

"Hey!How long was it?!" Ichigo shouted

"About 7 seconds!" Kensei answered making sure his tone was raised where Ichigo would be able to hear it

"Really?!Well didn't expect that!"

"Now get your ass up we're not done yet!"

"Crap…"

[scene change]

After somewhere about of Kensei's beatings and with trying to avoid Orihime's attacks Ichigo was completely and utterly exhausted which was understandable as he was still in his human form and despite what the spider did to him and it's increnible enhacments his human body still can't take as much punishment as his soul lasted about an hour or so and taking around half an hour of Orihime to heal up Ichigo

"Thanks for the healing Orihime" the orange barrier around Ichigo vanished as he got up to his feet

"Oh it's not a problem really"

"Well we better get going then" Ichigo started to walk off

Orihime looked confused."Go where?"

"To school where else?"

"But we don't have school"

"Huh?"

"It's Saturday"

"What?Oh yeah it totally slipped on my mind" Ichigo was slightly surprised by this as he couldn't believe he forgot."Well I guess but I gotta go home just to make sure I don't really freak out my more to Yuzu" he grumbled on that last sentence

"So we're done for the day?"

"Well yeah I guess so" Ichigo started to walk away again

"Wait Ichigo!" she called out

"What is it?"

"Can I uh...well b-be with you today?" Orihime stuttered slightly

"What?" Ichigo looked confused

"N-No I...how do I say this well when are you gonna be on patrol?"

"Oh right after I have breakfast with my family" Ichigo said."Why do you ask?"

"It's just...well I was wondering if...c-could you have me web swinging with you?"

Ichigo looked intrigued."Oh?Sure I don't see a problem with that,I mean it's not like it's a date or anything"

"Yeah totally not a date just curiosity"

"Well see ya!" Ichigo put his web shooters again making some web zips before he left and Orihime was following him

Unaware to both teenagers their conversation was heard by the Vizards

"So...does anyone ship those two?" Love asked."Raise your hand if you think so"

Everyone but Kensei raised their hand

"Hey Kensei what gives you don't ship them?" asked Lisa

"I could really care less about that"

"Are you sure?" asked Love

"Absolutely"

"Are you really sure?" asked Rose

"Believe me"

"...Are you absolutely-

"I SAID YES!"

[scene change]

After he returned home to get some breakfast and make sure nothing was out of the ordinary as so far he managed to succeed no one except his father did attack his a few times but that was a minor annoyance to that he told them he was gonna go out for a bit but actually he was in his costume as the Amazing Spider-Man in his it was slightly different this time

"Wooohooo!" Orihime cheered as her hands were around the Superhero's neck her hair was raising up with the wind blowing

"Hey Orihime I know you're really excited right now and I don't blame you but could you keep your voice down a little?" Spider-Man swung another web from his gloved hand aiming at a building as he took a landing and started sprinting before he used another web continuing his swinging."I really don't want people looking up and think that Spider-Man is kidnapping a teenage girl and then tell it to Jameson"

"Sorry Ichigo I can't help it this is just so amazing!" Orihime said with a grin."Is this how you always feel?"

"Well yeah at times when I go really fast" he answered with honesty."I just love the rush when I feel when I do it I can't help but just swing until I'm done with it"

"So can you swing us really high?" Orihime asked

"Sure"

Spider-Man swung left in his direction as he listened to Orihime as he indeed went up high as he multiple buildings Spider-Man did a web zip at the edge of one rooftop and made a twisted long sumersault as fortunately the rooftop he's about to jump into next was very moment he touched it he made another leap but made sure he did nothing too crazy for now as he continued to do some a while now they continued to go web swinging as there wasn't any crime seen at now however they took a break as both of them stood on a rooftop

"So can you summon an army of spiders?" asked Orihime

"I doubt it I don't think the spider that bit me can give me abilities that advanced and even if that were the case I don't think I would be able to control it and produce multiple spiders around the city"

"Can you talk to them?Communicate with them telepathically?"

"Eh I don't know if I can"

"How strong are you?"

Spider-Man took a while to answer on that one."Well to be honest I'm not exactly sure on that I never really thought of it but I know I'm pretty damn know how I told you that when that spider bit me I became stronger?"

"Yes,why?"

"Well while mostly it affected my human body and my soul body before I got bitten my human body after we came back from the Soul Society has gotten a little muscle development.I think this is probably because of the training I had with Urahara and Yoruichi with my Bankai training and while I was there on the Living World Kon had my human body for himself and despite him being a pervert...a big one he does make it superhuman which is neat I mean you should have seen his jumping that's something I couldn't come even close to doing that"

"Wow really?"

"Pretty much"

"So can you spit acid?" asked Orihime as Spider-Man who looked baffled by that question as both of them were standing on rooftops

"What?! I don't know maybe I can't?" He was hoping that was the case."Well it would be useful in some situations it would be kinda gross"

Orihime chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of her head by her hand."Yeah you're probably how far can your web go?"

Spider-Man put his fingers on his chin."Hmmm good question I have no idea I'll have to check that else you wanna ask me about my powers?"

"Uh...let's see...what was I gonna…" Spider-Man noticed that Orihime wasn't saying fact she was actually looking up at the followed her gaze and his eyes were wide as something was falling down onto them at an alarming rate

"What the hell?!" Spider-Man and Orihime look back down seeing the people down there were unknown object sails down crashing on the smoke had cleared up and everyone was shocked that it wasn't some object but a person,a large person was a large green man with large muscles nearly naked with only his ripped purple pants remaining. His eyes were dark green along having dirty dark green hair was none other then…

"The Hulk?!" Spider-Man and Orihime said shocked looking at one another before looking back at the green giant who did a mighty roar

"What?!You mean the Hulk is real?!" Orihime said shocked

"I mean with other Superhumans popping up I don't think this should be too much of a surprise" Spider-Man commented."Anyways even so what's the Hulk doing here in Karakura of all places?This is just really bad timing"

"I'm coming with you"

"No way this is the Hulk we're talking here Orihime I'm sorry but you're gonna have to stay here"

"But-" Spider-Man didn't get her to say anything as he jumps away

Hulk grabbed a car and he threw it with his bare hand going through a seemed to be looking around looking but nothing was showing asked but just as those words left his mouth bullets were firing at got him annoyed as he turned to his source of annoyance seeing cops shooting at this he grabbed another car throwing it at them which was about to crash on them and would have but Spider-Man made his landing and caught the car with his bare hands but he did stumble back a little

"Hey Hulk why don't you fight someone your own strength?!" said Spider-Man putting the car down

Hulk only gave the arachnid themed hero a glare."You stay out of this bugman!"

"Bugman?!" Spider-Man said offended

"You heard me!"

Spider-Man made a grunt before he jumped at Hulk making a battle cry as his fist made contact with Hulk's face which...absolutely did nothing to -Man blinked as he backed charged again this time using slight more of his spider did a punch to his chest,an elbow to his jaw as he did a frontflip doing a double ax handle to Hulk's head and in mid air he did a spinning kick to Hulk's neck which had Spider-Man back off with a backflip leaving Hulk not even hurt

"Are you done yet?" Hulk said uninterested

"Uhhhhh" Hulk only backhanded Spider-Man as the wall crawler got send to a building making him gasp as there was a hole of a shape of himself and he moaned in fell down getting on his hands and knees."Ok that one hurt…" his head rises up seeing as Hulk was walking away as the green giant was about to continue his -Man had a slight struggle but got up nonetheless. He shakes his head making a sprint to the Hulk seeing as he made another -Man webs his back."Hulk! I don't understand why are you here?!"

Hulk merely looked at Spider-Man then he grabbed the sticky webs that struck onto his back grabbing them as he threw Spider-Man away from him causing him a yell of surprise with Hulk extended his arm on a side as Spider-Man couldn't stop himself in time as his he got hit as the contact made the Superhero gasp loudly as his body stopped back hitting the -Man rolled backwards while shooting a web on Hulk's eyes

"Now you tell me what you're doing here!"

Hulk ripped out the web from his eyes getting a car throwing it at some random block wall still not listening to the web head

"Answer me right now!" Spider-Man screamed running at the Hulk not even caring anymore at the moment and he straight up punched him when Hulk turned at the last fact he punched Hulk so hard the green giant went got send back as he got through a building by the he made it on the halfway point in doing -Man blinks repeatedly processing on what happened."I punched the Hulk...I actually-holy freaking shit I actually punched the Hulk!" he exclaimed in disbelief

His disbelief was short lived when he heard heavy grunts and came out through the broken hole of a building and he looked really mad

"Ah crap" murmured Spider-Man

Hulk started to charge at Spider-Man gritting his teeth while doing he made it he threw a punch which Spider-Man threw another one that had Spider-Man manage to cartwheel one however took Spider-Man by surprise as the Hulk managed to land a blow,a quite strong one which send Spider-Man flying in the not only that but he was sent through on a building that had his body sliding on the windows which continued shortly as he landed on the ground causing smoke to appear which had more people screaming in panic and continuing to smoke cleared revealing Spider-Man on his hands and knees however his costume took damage where the back of his costume was completely destroyed revealing his back fully which had large scars showing them which also showed they were took some breaths having difficulty getting up

"Spider-Man!" he looked around and his lenses widened seeing Orihime running towards him

"What are you doing here?! I told you to stay out of this!" Spider-Man said

"I want to help!"

"I know that but..." he heard more noises seeing the Hulk on his rampage."No point in convincing you to stay out of this is there?"

"Probably not"

He sighed as he got up."Can you at least stay low? I'm not sure if you can really help with your powers with the police being here and everything" his eyes were wide in surprise as he heard an all familiar roar."Oh perfect now he really thinks I'm his enemy! Move! Now!" Spider-Man got her out of the way in time as the Hulk crashed down. Hulk growled when he saw Spider-Man

"I don't suppose we can talk about this?" Spider-Man made a small quip

Hulk only screamed giving a sprint at the teenager. Spider-Man made a glare as he fired his web again this time it became different as the normal webline he usually fired was replaced by a some web ball hitting Hulk directly like a bullet which had him flinch as the giant didn't expect that

"Wow!" Spider-Man looked at his hand."How did I do that?!That never happened before!"

He paid attention when Hulk charged tried to fire those things again but came out as normal web lines."What-nononono that's not what I wanted I want those web cannonballs not-" It was too late as Hulk already made it and was about to punch Spider-Man but he used his acrobatics in time to avoid the blow

"Bugman is starting to annoy Hulk just as much as Energy man!" Hulk ripped the web from his eyes grabbing another car

"Energy man?!What Energy man?!" looked at Orihime who looked just as confused as him

Hulk threw the car at another building but then something strange the car even made contact there were electrical sparks and the car blew up before it made had Spider-Man grab Orihime and he made a large web zip while jumping as they landed on a rooftop

"Did you see that just now?" Spider-Man asked

"Yeah,I did,that car blew up but it didn't even touch that building"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe Hulk is right,crazy,but assuming he's fighting some kind of Energy man as he calls him that I can't see how do I see him?"

"I...I don't know"

"Wait let me try something…" Spider-Man crouched down as he clicked on the side of his mask which had his eye lenses glow brighter and his lenses got wide

"Are you seeing something?" asked Orihime

"Well...it's picking up...something I guess?" although what he was seeing was blurry there was something yellow down in the streets to the opposite where the cops and Hulk were

"What are you using?"

"Night vision"

"Night vision?How can you see that?"

"I actually saw some YouTube videos on paranormal activities few times and some guy used night vision to see the ghost on his house in the turns out the ghost there was just a random soul messing with people so yeah...I thought I should try it and to my surprise it worked"

Spider-Man quickly grabs Orihime bridal style to which she blushed at -Man landed on the ground letting Orihime made a leap as he landed with the cops more accurately to the captain himself

"Tell your men to pull back now!" said Spider-Man

George looked confused."What?Why?"

"Believe it or not Hulk isn't actually the real threat!He's trying to protect us all from a giant invisible energy monster!" every cop looks at him in silence."...Ok that sounds really ridiculous when I say it out loud doesn't it?"

"I wanna believe you Spider-Man I really do trust me,but until this energy creature is seen I don't think we can stop what Hulk is doing now" said George

"Graaaaaagh!" Hulk jumped away from everyone as they turned around seeing Hulk punching the air which showed sparks of electricity while bullets were still shooting

"Wait everyone stand down!" George ordered as they did stop their saw the Hulk getting pushed back by an unseen force. Then they saw some lighting shooting literally out of nowhere absorbing the electronic add on the wall which had someone appear as it looked like a being of pure electricity looking taller then Hulk even as the shape looked somewhat humanoid."What the hell?"

"I know this probably doesn't seem a good time but…" Spider-Man took a breath. "I told you so!"

The Energy Creature made a screech as it's hand turns into a whip which had Hulk get sent quick Spider-Man grabbed Orihime making a web zip as both of them were in a corner of a house staying behind. At that moment Hulk also crashed on where they were right now as they saw Hulk getting up

"Hey Hulk!" Spider-Man jumped in front of him."Hey it looks like both of us are gonna have to work together to bear thing. You know cause I like smashing too!" to prove it Spider-Man webbed a dumpster as he smashed it to the ground. "See?!"

Hulk saw that as he provided it with a grin

"Well looks like I got your attention. I think I know how to beat him-" he got interrupted him by jumping back into the battlefield. "Hulk wait! Damn it already!" he saw that Hulk grabbed grabbing a car throwing at the Energy man."Great and here I thought I convinced him" he made a groan

"Water!" said Orihime

"Yeah I know that's what I'm trying to-

"No I mean there's water over there!" Orihime pointed her finger above as Spider-Man looked where she pointed and was surprised to see a railroad water tower on a rooftop

 _'How did I not see that?'_ thought Spider-Man."Thanks for that Orihime" he made a leap standing on the roof of the took a sprint making a large jump webbing the water tower as he pulled his webs down hard which had the water tower fall -Man got out of the way in time although the water managed to wash Hulk and the Energy Man and the Energy Man suddenly dissolved as nothing but sparks were there but even then they too were -Man landed down on the streets as he saw a wet Hulk only and he looked at him

"Hulk doesn't like surprises" he said in a grumpy tone

"Or any kind of surprises I assume" exclaimed Spider-Man

Hulk started to walk to him which had Spider-Man get tense preparing for a another became surprised when Hulk gently tapped on his shoulder."Hulk like Bugman good at smashing"

Spider-Man blinked."Well coming from a guy who's a master of that I appreciate it"

Hulk let go of his hand as he made a jump making his -Man then saw Orihime walk up to him

"It looks it worked" said Orihime with a smile

She saw that Spider-Man didn't make a reaction at all."Is...everything alright?" she asked

"I'm just a little confused" stated Spider-Man."I know I should be glad that energy thing is gone now but...I don't think it's gone at all"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it couldn't have been that easy could it?How can a uncontained energy exist like that?Wouldn't it need some sort of conduction not to mention a power supply? I gotta check out if it's alive it has to be"

"I'm coming with you"

"Fine"

[scene change]

Spider-Man and Orihime took steps on a train station which looked completely empty and abandoned which seemed obvious as there seemed to be a little damage and some spider webs which was a little hard to see but it was there

"Creepy abandoned subway station?What could possibly go wrong here?" Spider-Man said sarcastically

As soon as those words left his mouth a sparkle was heard as the entire lights went out as nothing but darkness was there

"Called it"

"Santen Kesshun" Orihime's shield got in front as there was a bit of light then there was yellow electricity revealed

"Well looks like I was right" said Spider-Man as he activated his night vision saw more electricity coming at them and suddenly his Spider-Sense tingles again turning to the size he saw the Energy man in front about to fire at him

"MOVE!" he quickly grabbed Orihime as he successfully got her to move in wasn't so fortunate as the Energy man grabbed him."Aaaaargh!" Spider-Man made a loud yell of pain as he could feel the electricity running course on his body in a painful matter

Orihime watched this with horror."Let him go!" she yelled

"Graaaaaagh!" Hulk jumped down through the ground making his appearance immediately ran at the Energy man jumping at him with a strong force getting pushed back letting Spider-Man go

"Oh man that hurt" Spider-Man mumbled

He looked up seeing Hulk using a flurry of punches showing no mercy at all at Energy man who was down on the the Energy man slapped him sending Hulk back a grabbed Orihime quick as he got her out

"Sorry Orihime but you're gonna have to stay here" Spider-Man said as he was about to leave to help Hulk

She grabbed his arm."But I can help!"

"I know you can but-" he heard Hulk yelling as he got her hand out."Sorry!" he went inside with Orihime trying to catch up but another electrical nearly hit her as she stumbled back

Orihime then saw another electrical that went through the ground which had a hole close to came to check it out seeing a view of the saw Hulk punching the Energy Man several times in the face but got hit as -Man went behind and did a roundhouse kick to the Energy man but the contact send him did a shoulder tackled Energy man as it got sent back before using another electrical attack that hit Spider-Man webbed his hands which he had his gloves webbed making a leap doing a double ax handle on the Energy man as he about to continue his attacks which he couldn't when Energy man backhanded attacked now grabbing it and he threw battle continued on another side which Orihime could not then oddly enough the sounds of fighting and the conflict have stopped which confused the she could do or say anything Hulk came right through the hole jumping above Orihime holding Spider-Man bridal ran towards them seeing as the red and black costumed hero made a groan

"Hey put me down! I can walk on my own you know!" said Spider-Man

Hulk shrugged as he did which had Spider-Man land on his back as some rocks came in contact with his scars."Ow!" he got up rubbing his back."I didn't mean it like that!"

"Next time be more specific" Hulk smirked

 _'Wait did Hulk just make a joke?!'_ thought Spider-Man

Orihime saw that the costume was now a little more damaged then of it was gone on his arms which showed some of his muscles there which she had a small blush seeing also saw that his tights were damaged as well but not much as there were holes in them which only revealed his knees only

"So...is it gone?" Orihime asked

"I don't think it is it just surged out we don't know where it is now" answered Spider-Man

They didn't have to wait long as some lamps broke apart with sparkles showing up as one by one all the lamps here broke apart and it wasn't just that some working ads on billboards buffered before it shut heard some truck honking as all of them turned around seeing a truck going after as there were no one inside stepped in front of them as the truck hit him but it couldn't withstand Hulk's strength as the truck crashed down from contact with Energy creature showed down as it became even bigger then before

"Oh great it's even bigger now that's just what we need!" Spider-Man remarked with slight ears perked up when he heard sirens going of seeing the cops arrive again

"I thought this thing was done for?!" George came out as he seemed confused

"Believe me it wasn't it only took time to absorb some it's back and even bigger" said Spider-Man before he widens his eyes."Wait a minute...maybe that's what we need!Hulk I need you to hit this thing as much as you can!"

Hulk made a large grin cracking his knuckles and he jumps at it."You don't have to tell me twice!"

"I'm no expert at physical fights but I don't think using brute force will work on something that can absorb energy" said George

"Believe me I know" Spider-Man jumped at the truck that crashed down as he ripped a wire showing some sparks."Hulk is a distraction for we were fighting in underground the creature took too much power and temporarily surged out so the plan is to overfeed him and it can pop up for good"

George walks over to him."I hope you're right about know if this doesn't work then you'll be a-

"A menace,yeah I know but still I can't think of any other plan but this"

"Well...we'll give it shot"

Suddenly they saw Hulk crashing down on the ground making a debree of smoke but he stood up again dusting himself -Man took this opportunity seeing the Energy man walking over to them raising it's hand as it looked like it was about to do something

"Here goes nothing!" Spider-Man made a jump as he had the wire end up right at the Energy man and the result had immediate change as the creature made a loud screeching noise as it's huge size kept increasing tremendously and this process continued until it had grown huge to the point where it looked to be the size of a large building

"Isn't it supposed to blow up by now?" exclaimed George

"We just need more power!" stated Spider-Man and his eyes widened knowing what he had to do."Wait I have another idea…a really stupid one"

"What do you me-

Spider-Man cutted him off as he was starting to run to the enormous creature."Hey dumbass!Yeah I'm talking to you come over here and attack me!" he shouted loudly

"Are you out of your mind?!" George was absolutely in disbelief at what he was seeing right now

The Energy man glared at the teenager below looking down at fired off a lightning attack at Spider-Man but he stood there on purpose not daring to move. He could hear shouts of telling him to move but he did nothing. _'Oh man this is gonna hurt a lot'_ he thought as he could only imagine how painful this could be. He was correct as when it touched him he screamed a lot before he got send back landing through a store where it caused some rocks to fall down onto him

"I was so right" he mumbled in pain making a cough which he hissed feeling pain in his chest when he did. "It hurt a lot" his arms were shaking a little from trying to move them but he managed to get one hand to get the rocks that were onto him. "If I can...just" he got his other hand lowering it until he reached his belt."Come on almost there" he went around on the side picking up what he was looking for, his combat pass. "Yes!" be immediately presses it on his chest as he was in his soul form immediately getting the rocks out of his human body

Ichigo seemed relieved that his body was alive, damaged but alive. He took a flash step unsheathing his sword as the bandages come off. He hoped this would work otherwise he was screwed in more ways then one

Orihime perked her head up as she heard some footsteps behind her and she was surprised seeing Ichigo in his soul form

"Alright here goes nothing!" Ichigo started to make his running faster seeing Hulk grabbing a rock form a ground from his hands throwing it at Energy man but it only shattered. Ichigo then makes a jump as his sword was glowing with blue energy. Ichigo gave a mighty battle shout as he fired of his Getsuga wordlessly. His attack hit the creature and he could see it's eyes were bulging out of their sockets along with the entire body the electricity was getting shot uncontrollably screaming as though it was in pain and suddenly it explodes causing a large smoke to appear as it blinded everyone. Ichigo took this chance to return to his body and he did so now back as Spider-Man swinging back to the group

"Is everyone alright?" asked Spider-Man

George coughs."We're fine. I just have a question what in the world were you thinking when you were just blindly charging at that thing like a lunatic?"

Spider-Man had a bit of sweat behind his mask. "I…well…I had this another electrical object with me that I forgot so I thought I could get close enough throwing and then overload it. Kinda looks like it worked"

George thought something was odd with what he was saying but he pushed that in the back of his mind. "Uh huh… well let's just be glad that thing is gone now"

They heard a grunt as both of them looked at where it came from Hulk who was walking out. "Hulk" he glared at him. "I just wanted to say that I apologize for trying to attack you earlier for that whole misunderstanding we had"

"Hmph" Hulk grunted as he continued to walk

"If you want you can stay here I could convince people that you helped us save the day like a real hero-

"Can't" Hulk interrupted."Too dangerous for Hulk and everyone to stay here" he started to walk before he made a large jump

Spider-Man turned around to Orihime."So you wanna go home?"

"Yeah,I think I had about enough for the day" she answered

"Fine by me"

[scene change]

Night time came as Spider-Man swings down as Orihime was holding onto him as he took a careful leap as they landed right in front of her drops her down

"Well this is your apartment door right?"

"It is,thanks for everything Ichigo"

"Eh it's no big deal" he turns his back ready to go home right now."Althrough repairing this costume is gonna be a real pain in the ass to do"

"Oh wait!"

"What is it?"

"Do you want me to heal you with those scars?" Orihime pointed them with her finger

"Oh?" Spider-Man thought about it."Eh sure why not"

Orihime summoned her healing power as the surrounded Ichigo as he felt the warm shield felt his injuries from his back fading then felt something else as he was shocked that he was seeing his costume getting repaired as saw that the damages sustained in his battle the damages from his arms were healed,along with the holes on the legs and most shockingly to him for all was that the back of his costume was completely repaired as if nothing ever happened at all

"Wow!" he looked at his costume."Hey Orihime I can't thank you enough right now!You don't know how much work that could have taken from me to finish!"

Orihime blushes."It's the least I can do for you"

"Even so I'm grateful you did that I gotta be going see ya later!" and just like that he swings off

[OSCORP tower]

Norman could be seen sitting at a chair being a lab with the table in front him full of chemicals substances seeing some news of Spider-Man saving the day once more from some kind of an energy monster but he shut that off focusing back to his going through his microscope he goes back a little as he grabbed two chemicals with one being the grey color and one being with looked at the bigger bottle as he poured down the liquid the two mixing together

However what happened next shocked Norman as the was getting overloaded and as such caused an explosion gasped as he tried to shield himself but got sent away as his head hit directly to the wall as he was on the ground flying flat on his stomach rendered unconscious

 **########################################################################################################################################**

 **Hey guys and girls this took a lot longer then I hoped it would be sorry my brother kept using the computer mostly all the time now since it works better then 's just say it's more upgraded compared to how it was you nearly forgot to mention this**

 **Voice actor for-**

 **Hulk-Fred Tatasciore**

 **And yes the Energy man thing was Zzzax and yes this episode was like the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon episode but I didn't bother mentioning his name since well no one his name in this so**

 **Also if you guys want you can even suggest some things for me to do if they sound good I may actually use them somehow.I'll try if I can't then I apologize**

 **The elements in the next chapter will have**

 **Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **That's it actually I don't have anything else I think**

 **[Preview]**

 **"I...will not...be weak" Otto murmured getting up as his hair shadowed his eyes his metallic tentacle arms rising**

 **"Otto?" Norman seemed confused."Are you ok-**

 **He gasped when Otto suddenly grabbed him with one of the metal arms slamming him to a wall. "I've had enough all I can take on you!" Otto yelled**

 **Spider-Man webbed Otto's metal arm."Wow calm down dude mister Osborn saved your life you know!" the arms grabbed his web dragging him down the superhero was surprised at the strength the arms possessed. One of them made a backhanded spin hitting him across the wall immediately one slammed his chest, and two others trapped his wrists making him end up next to Norman**

 **"Just so you know I saved your life too!" Spider-Man remarked**

 **"I don't know who or what did this to me but if the plan was to destroy me then they certainly failed!" Otto made a smirk."I never felt so much better in my life!"**

 **Otto drops Norman on the ground staring at the man who tried getting up with cold eyes**

 **"Otto… you have to stop this" said Norman**

 **"The old Otto Octavius is dead...it's better this way right now just call me Doctor Octopus!"**

 **[Preview ends]**

 **THE END**


	20. Armed and Dangerous

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I was really busy dealing with my personal life and I had some issues to deal with. Here's the next chapter like I promised there would be. I hope the wait was worth it**

 **##########################################################################################################################################**

Spider-Man fires a web line at a wooden plank as he pulled it towards him and he grabbed it with his hand. "Ah come on already!" he threw the the wood plank on the ground with frustration noticed in his tone and the plank shattered."I've been trying to fire that freaking… web ball for nearly an hour and a half now,and still nothing!"

Spider-Man was grumbling under his breath as he was walking back and forth in the place he was in. He stopped his tracks as he made a sigh."I just don't get it, how did I use that thing against Hulk anyways? I want to fire that thing but I just can't seem to do it now, am I missing something? Well, if that's the case then I really need it, fucking hell there might be another nut job wanting to kill me at any time!" he made a leap backwards as he his hands and feet were firmly placed on

"I really need that so badly…" he put his hand out again and right as he said that the same web ball he used against the Hulk came out of his web shooter as it shoot the ground making it webbed. "What the…" Spider-Man looked at his wrist with surprise written over his face."Did that just, happen?" he jumped down as he looked at the ground that had his web there."Holy shit, it did! Yes! Finally I fired that, wohooo!" he jumped up as his task had finally been completed before he was on the ground. "So, looks like I can use more then one type of webbing I can use, well besides the thing I just did, wonder how many there are...?"

A ding was heard. Spider-Man got to his utility belt and in there he picked up his phone and looking at it there was a message from Gwen

"Message from Gwen?" he opened up his phone where he could fully see the text she sent

 **Hey Harry is inviting us to go to this carnival park this afternoon. Wanna join?**

"...Eh, why not. I could use some free time anyways " he types the keyboard and he sends a message

 **"Sure. What time?"**

 **Gwen is typing…**

 **Around 5 o'clock or so**

 **Ichigo is typing…**

 **Ok. I'll be there**

Spider-Man put his phone away. "Alright, time to go back to work"

[scene change]

There was breathing heard from a lab as within was laying Norman. He groaned as he regained consciousness again. His eyes opened up fully and they were wide when he saw the damaged state in the lab was in. "What the…" he looked left and right as he saw only more damage and thankfully there wasn't any fire. His arms were shaking as he tried to get up, buckling under their own weight. He tries to use his knees and legs to back himself up which he managed to although he did stumble forward but he managed to balance himself as his hands held onto a wall

"Ah yes…of course, the-the chemical accident. Now I reme-aaagh!" Norman held his hand against his forehead pressing it tightly. He bends down hissing in pain feeling a strong headache aching at his head. "Fuck...that hurts, damn" Norman turned around beginning to walk his way to the front door as he opened it walking out of the lab making a mental note to clean it up later. He felt as though a drill was buzzing inside his head. His eyes felt foggy, tired, his body felt weak. Minutes later Norman managed to get to his own master bedroom. He went to his own drawer and he found the ice pack. He picked it up as he went to his bed putting it on his head

[scene change]

It has been several hours ever since the accident Norman got himself into. No one knew about what happened as everyone else was working and no one was close where Norman was. Fortunately for the head of OSCORP his headache has fully passed away and as for where he was now he was at the lower OSCORP floors.

"I'm telling you! I just don't think it's a good idea to create any more of these supervillains right now! Spider-Man managed to battle of and defeat Sandman and Rhino! If we continue, at this rate then he might be able to trace back where they got their own powers!" Otto argued as he walked over to where his metallic silver tentacles were, he walks to the circle getting the tentacles on his back and he turns them on as the tentacles come to life and Otto glares at Norman in front of him. "If that happens, then what are we gonna do?! Why don't we just keep a low profile for now?"

"Enough!" Norman yelled at Otto walking over to him giving him a piercing glare that looked like it could pierce everything around him. "We do as I say! I won't have weak men be in company Otto!" Norman was now close to his face which had Otto gulp a little. "Don't make me get rid of you Otto,I'm warning you…"

Otto stood there for what felt like an eternity before he slowly nodded his head. "Yes sir…" he had his head down. "I'll do as I'm told"

This had Norman gain a small smile on his face looking quite pleased with himself. "Good, that's all I ask for you" he started walking away from his employee walking to the stairs to the exit where the door automatically gets opened. Before he could leave he turns around looking at Otto for the last time. "I hope we made this clear Octavius" he said as the door was fully closed

Otto stared at the closed door for a seemingly ticking minute clenching his own fist with a look frustrated anger shown upon him. "Fucking asshole" he cursed under his breath. He walked over to the computers, looking down at it he saw what looked like red key. His hand reached towards it before he unplugs it

Safety key has been removed, the experiment will not commence till the safety key is reinserted

"Oh look at me I'm the great Norman Osborn" Otto was trying to copy Norman's voice purposely in a mocking way and he was honestly enjoying it. "Don't mind me I just love being an asshole to mostly everyone around me and don't give a rat's aas about my own employees and I just love destroying people's dreams and making their lives miserable " he was walking to over another door where inside was electricity sparkling between two devices and as he went in there the door closes. "Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go and bath myself with some money and make a money angel, while I'm at it giving a bit fat middle finger as well"

Otto couldn't help but make a chuckle at what he just did. God that felt good he really needed that. Anyways now he had to get back in doing his experiments. His tentacles moved around on each devices as he was doing his work with them. That was until the scientist heard a lock. Otto turned his head in confusion and his tentacles stopped what they were doing. That was odd he mused the door wasn't supposed to be fully locked at all. Then he heard something that had Otto feel like bricks fell down onto him

 _Safety key is reinserted, the experiment will now commence. Warning, safety key is engaged, safety protocols will now commence. The experiment will commence in 15 seconds. Warning electromagnetic immetors are said to increase risk parameters_

Otto looked in disbelief before he runs to the exit of this room as he got there he was banging the door with his fists. "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he screamed as he still kept trying to open the door. His breathing became hard, Otto was frantically trying to open the door in desperation to escape from this."WHO TURNED THAT ON? YOU HAVE TO STOP, I'M INSIDE!" he was now trying to open the door with his bare hands gritting his teeth as he did so but his efforts were futile as he accidentally let go and he fell on his back

 _Experiment will now commence in 5 seconds_

"Fuck…" Otto goes onto his knees his hands rested on the cold floor with his eye wide in a horrible ugly realization on what was going to happen. "Fuck...this...this can't be happening, to me"

 _5… 4_

Even if he somehow denied it the results were inevitable for him. "I-I can't die yet, it's too soon, damn it!"

 _3_

Otto had his hands on his hair his voice was barely above that of a whisper all the while electric noises kept crackling behind him as he kept seeing the flicker of his own shadow back and forth. "Why is this happening…?"

 _2...1...0_

Just then a beam strikes Octavius's back or to be more precise his own neural chip. Otto was yelling in pain and horror as the chip melted away. He also arches his back as well as the pain was easily overwhelming. This was it he was going to die there was no other way around and it wasn't known if Otto knew this or not but at this moment as well his own mechanical arms fuse with his own spine. In this room there was an enormous light shown that kept getting brighter and brighter covering the whole room this becomes so bright that it could also be seen outside OSCORP as well

[scene change]

Ichigo would say that he has finally mastered different styles in how to use his webbing after he devoted himself in hours of practicing in how to use different styles of his web. He can now use it as a for an example as a shield, as a parachute, as a net, as a barrier and so on...As of right now the adventurous teenager was clinging to a wall as he was almost arriving to the carnival park in his Superhero costume. He only had a few more minutes left to get there. His head turned around seeming quite surprised seeing a bright light shining through OSCORP tower

"What the hell…" Spider-Man exclaimed. "Ok, pretty sure that's not supposed to look normal" he jumps off in the air making a web swinging mad dash getting to a new destination

[OSCORP tower]

There were scientists in yellow suits and helmets who were trying to open the sealed door Otto was trapped inside in and there were some trying to clear out some smoke that was coming here. This is also where Norman comes into the scene as well

"What the hell is going on here?!" Norman asked

"It's doctor Octavius sir" one of them answered him. "He's trapped and the doors are sealed shut-

"Out of my way" Norman begrudgingly pushed them as he heard all he needed to before he finds the red safety key as he engaged it and he twisted it thus opening the doors

Everyone else got in immediately after that and the place inside was damaged that much could be clear there were also rocks beneath them."Octavius!" Norman called out walking on the floor. "Where are you?!" he then felt a thud as his foot touched something he knew shouldn't be there. He looked down and saw Otto looking unconscious on the ground with rocks on top of him."Otto?!"

"I got it!" everyone looked up and saw Spider-Man leaping down towards them landing on the floor and he gets rid of the wreckage Otto was in. The scientists there dragged him

"Is he…?" Norman asked

One of them put his fingers on his neck. "He seems to have a pulse sir, but…" he has bit of a hesitation to tell this. "It's as if his harness is fused to his skin?"

They heard Otto moaning with his body shaking." Otto? Otto, are you feeling alright?" Norman asked again as he seemed to try to express concern well key word is try anyways

Otto's eyes shut open as he looked up gasping trying to get up with his arms shaking to do so

 _I will not have weak men be in my company Otto_

I...will not...be weak" Otto murmured getting up as his hair shadowed his eyes his metallic tentacle arms rising

"Otto?" Norman seemed confused."Are you ok-

He gasped when Otto suddenly grabbed him with one of the metal arms slamming him to a wall. "I've had enough all I can take on you!" Otto yelled

Spider-Man webbed Otto's metal arm."Wow calm down dude! Mister Osborn saved your life you know!" the arms grabbed his web dragging him down the superhero was surprised at the strength the arms possessed. One of them made a backhanded spin hitting him across the wall immediately one slammed his chest, and two others trapped his wrists making him end up next to Norman

"Just so you know I saved your life too!" Spider-Man remarked

"I don't know who or what did this to me but if the plan was to destroy me then they certainly failed!" Otto made a smirk."I never felt so much better in my life!" he looked at his own human hands gleefully

Otto drops Norman on the ground staring at the man who tried getting up with cold eyes

"Otto… you have to stop this" said Norman

"The old Otto Octavius is dead...it's better this way, right now just call me Doctor Octopus!"

"Uhhhhhh, okay?" Otto looked at the web slinger. "Look doc, I have no idea what's going on right now especially with your cranky mood" Otto glared at him as he growls under his throat finding this annoying

With that his tentacles move Spider-Man and he gets slammed on the ground. Spider-Man made a grunt of pain and he finds himself getting slammed on the other side of the wall but Otto wasn't done with him yet as his mechanical arms have Spider-Man spinning him before getting slammed to the ground again, the tentacles let him go with Spider-Man was falling as he was about to take action but the tentacles beated him to it as two of them grabbed his leg and threw him to the ceiling now

"Mister Osborn, shouldn't we be helping Spider-Man?" one of the scientists asked as they were leading Norman away from the battle

"Well if you want to die doing that then please, be my guest then" answered Norman

Spider-Man grabbed two tentacles before they could grab him letting himself free. He used his agility landing on on the ground with his hands and feet like a spider. "Oh come on doc can't we just get along?! I mean we're both arachnids aren't we?!" he did a flip dodging a tentacle that headed his way. He clinged to a wall but Otto was following him quickly which had Spider-Man wall running going in a full lap but Otto still followed him as the tentacles forced their way through the walls making dented holes

"What's the matter Wall Crawler?! I thought you were better then this!" Otto taunted

"Ah don't worry!" Spider-Man said as he dodged a tentacle that headed his way making his way to the ground again. He looked up and saw all the tentacles that would have crushed him had he not used a backflip to avoid them while also performing a cartwheel sticking to the wall again."I'm just getting warmed up!"

"You better hope so, you may be superhuman but even you must have a limit as to how long you can keep this up!"

"Wouldn't you get tired yourself as well?"

"Thing is, my arms can go on forever while you-" there was beeping heard and Otto tried to turn his own shoulder as he realized what was happening. "Ah shit…" ok now he felt a little embarrassed the power was about to die which would have his other arms shut down. Now that was something he will not allow to happen

"Is that a fucking alarm clock?! Damn those arms have everything! Can I have one of them?!" exclaimed Spider-Man

"My apologies Spider-Man but I have places to go now,so our little duel will be settled later" Otto's tentacles move behind him as they grabbed two pipes throwing them at Spider-Man as he managed to twist his body dodging them both.

"I don't think so!" Spider-Man widened his eyes when all the tentacles moved quickly towards him and they slammed him down brutally on the ground as the hero landed on his stomach with cracks appearing as well

Otto smirked at his short victory before he made a leap with his tentacles making it through the hole of the roof. He then ran and he jumped making his escape. Right after this Spider-Man came through as well as he landed with his hands and feet together on the roof

"A raging Doctor Octopus...great, this is just what I needed" he sighed in annoyance."And I'm late for that carnival park as well. Oh well I'm gonna try to track him down, and probably come back later"

[Daily Bugle]

"Wait, you want me to what?" Robbie was sitting on Jameson's chair as Eddie was standing in front of him. Robbie was confused and there was also a man

"I was saying, could I-I get paid more if I manage to take pictures of Spider-Man?" Eddie requested

"Why? The pictures pay pretty well by Jonah if you manage to take them"

"I know-I know but, come on Robbie, I really need money here,I'm already past my rent as it is and I don't know how long I can avoid it, if I don't pay the rent soon I'm gonna get evicted, you know that"

"I know Eddie, but I'm just honestly not sure, I mean this isn't usually allowed I just don't know-

"Come on,please, I'm begging you here"

Robbie made a sigh closing his eyes before opening them again. "Alright, fine"

"Yes! You won't regret this Robbie"

"I hope so"

The doors were opened and both of them looked over to see Jameson walking in. "Brock! Huffman! What am I paying for you two to just stand there is that it?!" Jameson barked. "Anyway what do you think about Cournel Jameson-my son-the astronaut?!"

"He's a modern real hero-

Jameson put his arm around him. "That's what I always liked about you Huffman-

"You never say that-

"You're always honest! Anyways I got an assignment for you now! Get to the nearest airport you can find, hop on a plane, so you can quickly cover on my son's space shuttle! Now go! Go!" he was pushing Huffman to the elevator

[Otto's apartment]

The home of Otto Octavius was a very small and a cramped one. The main hall only had blue floor with an orange carpet covering the top. The walls were pure green and on them were pictures. One was with Otto shaking Norman's hand looking slightly younger while holding a prize of some sorts. The second was of what looked like Otto as a child holding a graduation from elementary with his own mother. The walls then started to shook as something outside was making this disturbance before the wall becomes destroyed when tentacles smashed it causing a very large hole

"I cannot believe that I still live here. In this shit cramp of a so called home" Otto said clenching his human fists while gritting his teeth. "Well...no more then! I am tired of it all! Tired of Norman's shit…" the tentacles moved in the air as they moved slowly standing literally behind their creator's head looking as though it was ready to strike anything at any given moment. "How I despise that man...hmmm" he looked over his shoulder. "Although I'm gonna need a longer power source that won't run out of energy so quickly" he looked at the current thick disk he held within his hand. "This thing should last...eeeeeh I'd say somewhere about...two hours at least" he turned off the current disk that was on the back and he replaced it with a new one. "The problem remains is that I need much longer power source that could last days, weeks, months even. Or perhaps if possible a permanent solution… bah I don't know where I'm gonna find a permanent one…" then a smirk was shown on his face. "However I may be able to find a more longer lasting one, when I do, and when I one day have a permanent solution, the entire world will bow down before my might!"

[Carnival Park]

"Haha! Okay that was pretty fun!" Mary Jane chuckled as she walked out of the entrance of the spinning wheel ride

"Yeah, I totally felt the wind blowing off my face. Pretty exhilarating" said Gwen also getting out with a satisfying grin

"Speak for yourselves" both girls looked at Harry who was holding his stomach as his face was green looking like he was about to throw up. "Oh...shit, oh God-I think it's coming!" his stomach made an aching uncomfortable growling."Where the hell is the restroom?!"

"I think I saw it that way close by!" Mary Jane pointed out to Harry's behind

Harry nodded his head before he sprinted as to where the bathroom was while holding his stomach and his mouth to prevent from throwing up. While he was going there he passed by Ichigo as he looked at Harry in confusion before he turned his attention to the two girls

"What's with him?"

"Air sick from that spinning ride" answered Gwen

"Ah, that explains it"

"So" Mary Jane began. "What took you so long to show up?"

"I, uh, I, well I had to do some family helping before I had to get here" Ichigo scratched the back of his head

"Like what?"

"Uh-

"Hi everyone!" all of them turned around to see Orihime running towards them with a large smile

"Oh hey, Orihime, glad you could make it" said Gwen

"Yup! It's nice to see you as well! Hey, do you mind if I burrow Ichigo for a second?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks!"

"Wait, where are we goi-aaaah!" Orihime was now dragging Ichigo as she herself was running. "Hey! Orihime! Slow down a bit will ya?!" Ichigo had a bit of a hard time keeping himself in balance as his feet kept kicking the air one by one seriously smoke was appearing and some people were looking at them weirdly

Fortunately Orihime stopped her tracks and Ichigo looked at his surroundings looking confused. "Here we are!" he heard Orihime say as he looked over and saw that there were in a shop of some sorts where it had costumes there. A costume shop if you could say that

"Orihime? Why exactly are we here?"

"I just wanted to pick out a costume here, see if you would like it"

"What? It's not even Halloween yet?"

"I know"

"Huh?" he could not understand why she was here

"Could you stand there till I call you?"

"Uh...su-sure I guess"

"Thanks!" Orihime went around leaving the confused orange haired boy alone with his thoughts. While she herself was going around in the shop looking at costume per costume. 'Come on, where is, it has to be here somewhere' her head kept looking over carefully at her left and right making sure she didn't miss what she was finding for. A few minutes pass for her and her luck turned around as she was grabbing parts of the unknown costume quickly going to the changing room

"Oh boy...I really hope Ichigo does like this" Orihime mumbled in nervousness as she tumbled her fingers before she took a deep breath. Her hands went over to her own shirt taking it off as it went over her head throwing it on the ground that revealed she was wearing a red bra that opened up a bit of the flesh underneath her bra. Her hands then went to her own back taking off her bra as a small pop was heard. Orihime tossed aside her own bra to the ground that revealed the number on her bra, her own boobs looked to be about DD-cup, very big for her age

She wasn't done yet. Now she was taking off her own pants and did so at a quick pace. She was now only remaining in her own red panties. She crouched down a little on the floor just so she can get this accursed cloth prison out of her and that she managed to do so. Now Orihime was completely naked inside the changing room. Now she had to get her costume ready

[scene change]

"Ichigo! I'm done now!" Orihime called out

"Alright!"

The door swung open as Ichigo clearly saw Orihime. His eyes for wide with an added blush covering his face as the costume Orihime had was a maid outfit with shackles around her wrists. Her maid costume constituents of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron, she also wears white, knee-length socks with black shoes as she also had black gloves as well. What was also underneath her maid costume was maid black bra with white shackles along with having black fishnets as well. Needless to say Orihime looked stunning to say the least

"So...do you like it?"

Ichigo was having difficulty at the moment responding to that question as his mouth was twitching. His eyes were struggling not to look at her breasts but it was becoming more difficult within each second that kept passing by. "Y-Yeah,you uhm y-you…" he couldn't find any other words within himself as he was caught up with something that could only be said by how amazing she looked in that

However while he was caught up with how she looked he didn't say anything else as he just stood there awestruck. This had Orihime frowning as her head went down a little. "It, doesn't look good at all does it" she had a disappointed look not at Ichigo but at herself. "It's bad, right?"

Finally Ichigo snapped back to reality as his ears perked looking surprised by what she just said. "Wait what?! No! Nonono it's not-

"It's alright...I understand, I'll just change back" she made a small smile at him as she turns around and goes back to the changing room

"Wait Orihime I-" it was already too late as she locked the door. He stood there as he gritted his teeth and he gripped his hair in frustration marking a silent growl as he was walking around in circles. _'Aaaaargh! What is wrong with me?! I should have just said that she looked good! But noooooo! I just stood there, looking like a fucking idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ he berated himself mentally as he honestly felt like kicking himself and before he knew it he got out of the shop

Ichigo made a long sigh wondering what was he gonna do now. He wondered if he should face her right now and tell her what just happened was a misunderstanding or just avoid her for short time before he faced her again. _'Well what am I supposed to do? I know I should tell her right now that was misunderstanding but what if that gets worse somehow? But if I avoid her now she might think I hated what she was wearing. Come on! This was supposed to be my free time, not have more problems!'_ he looked around before his attention was taken by something else. Looking far above his own right he saw what looked as though there were tentacles jumping from building to building. Ichigo widened his eyes realizing who this was. "Him again...ah great, of all the times he had to show up" he turned around running as he was trying to find a place where he would be able to change into his costume

[scene change]

Otto crashed through a window going down on the floor as there were two guards that looked gobsmacked and before they could react the tentacles on his back reached to them getting sent back to some walls as they easily got knocked unconscious. Otto looked different now though as instead of a lab coat and pants he was wearing a green and yellow suit along with having triangle red sunglasses. The yellow parts of the suit took over from the shoulders and made a line down to his stomach and the rest of the green took over the entire upper body from there with the exception of having yellow gloves as well. On the lower side most of what he was wearing there was pure green white also having small yellow.

"Who's there?!" Otto turned his head to the voice there as he saw a man there walking out with a shocked look on his face. One tentacle grabbed him quickly by the collar bringing Otto close to him

"You, you're going to tell me if I can find a long term power source here" Otto said

"What?! I-I can't! If I did that then I would lose my job here!"

"Well too bad life isn't exactly fair you know, now tell me this, what do you value more, your job? Or your life?"

"Wh-What?!"

"I don't have much time here" the sharp end points of the tentacles began spinning very fast turning into razor blades spinning quickly as they seemed capable of slicing his head off. "I'm going to ask you this one more time...tell me if there is a long term power source here, and if so...where. Is. It" the razor spinning blades were now mere millimeters away from his throat getting cut off

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you! It's in R & D Vault 8! Go to your left and then just go straight you'll see the number!"

Doc Ock only smirked as the blades stopped working before they reverted back. "You have made the right choice" he lets the man go as he was breathing heavily as the sound of the tentacles moving on the ground echoed

[scene change]

Doc Ock ripped a vault in front with the help of the tentacles throwing it away. He walked as to what he was looking for having a satisfying grin looking at the disc. "Finally, it's mine now"

"I don't think so!" Spider-Man came right in at that moment performing an acrobatic leap as he got to the disk first before he sticks onto the ceiling

"Spider-Man!"

"Wow, ok I gotta admit Doc, that's a pretty nice suit you got there"

"Hand over the device web slinger…"

"Hmmmmm" Spider-Man put his fingers on his chin. "Thinking...thinking...nah, maybe not"

"Tch" Doc Ock scowled at the response. "Fine then, it will be your funeral!"

The tentacles lunged at Spider-Man as the battle begins once again. Spider-Man twists his body as he managed to avoid them all and he managed to web Ock's eyes. Doc Ock was struggling to get the web off of him as Spider-Man flipped over him then he was running. Doc Ock was grunting to get the web off of him. One of the tentacles then had the web get removed from his sunglasses. "Don't think you can escape from me that easily Spider-Man!"

[scene change]

Spider-Man was holding onto his web as he was upside down as he suddenly spooked another man who was hiding behind a wall. "Hey I'm kinda in a hurry here, getting chased by a guy with four arms and wants this thing" he pointed to the device he was holding onto."What exactly is it?"

"It-It's the Megalopack, short summery is that it's a power source that can hold a sizable charge for months" the man explained shortly

"SPIDER-MAN!"

"Oh, well uh, thanks for that, anyways I'll be going off now"

Spider-Man let go of his web and quickly fired another one as he could hear the quick manic multiple echoing paces that kept getting closer. Spider-Man fires another web as he went through the hole Doc Ock came from there. He turned around and saw that Ock was getting closer to him. 'Now I know why he took off so fast back in OSCORP' Spider-Man spun another web from his wrist aiming to get higher. _'Those metal arms of his...they're like a phone, they can't go on forever, they waste power, they need to recharge so they can be in a good shape to be used correctly'_ he was now bouncing of from building to building like a ping pong and unfortunately Doc Ock was able to keep up with him with the tentacles jumping to get him. _'So all I have to do is keep him away from this thing till he goes empty, ok that doesn't seem hard I should be able to have enough stamina to get him away-_

His Spider-Sense then tingles. His head turns around and he gasped when one of the tentacles grabbed his leg which caught him off guard. He looked up to see another tentacle rushing towards him and he got hit pretty hard as he was thrown back with a lot of force. He was falling still and he landed on the ground rolling back till he landed on his stomach. He groaned as he felt a bit of pain."Ok...maybe not so easy…"

He held his head managing to get up. "Ow...I hope I don't feel that in the morning" he looked around as to where he was and he realized he was in the same carnival park he left minutes ago. "Ah shit you gotta be kidding me!"

Doc Ock landed on the ground with his tentacles making cracks on the wooden ground. There was already panic going down on most if not all people that had them running for their lives at stake which also had screaming involved. Doc Ock paid no attention to them at all as he only had one primary task in his hand. The tentacles had him go higher and Doc Ock was going faster going after the wall crawler. Below him was the crowd running and in the middle of them were Orihime and Gwen. They were running as fast as they could and with every step they took they were breathing heavily. Just then they got taken away by a red and black blur. Doc Ock looked down looking confused as to what happened. He looked behind and to his surprise he saw Spider-Man holding the two girls with one arm while using the other to hold his web as his web got on hold on the center of a large Ferris Wheel turning around as he gently got on the ground and he let the girls go

"Are you two alright?" asked Spider-Man

"Yeah, we're fine, probably a little shaken, but fine"

"Good,now if you excuse me I gotta get back to the doctor's appointment"

Spider-Sense tingles again. Spider-Man leaped out of the way when a tentacle would have crushed him from above had he not dodged it. "Geez, for a doctor you sure as hell have pretty bad bedside manners!" he fired two webs as he launched himself away as he got on the top of the Ferris Wheel. He saw that the Octopus villain already got here as well and he wasted no time going for offense launching his tentacles one by one at the hero. Spider-Man used his amazing agility as he had a bit of difficulty dodging them

 _'Jesus Christ those things are fast!'_ thought Spider-Man as he kept walking backwards while still dodging the attacks headed for him. He twisted his body when all the arms tried to smash him which dented a ride there. Spider-Man webs the Wheel as he got onto the ground again and so did Ock

"Hand over the device now arachnid!" Doc Ock yelled

He then felt a sharp pain going on his head. He held it when something hit him as he looked around where the Wall-Crawler stood there as he held out his hand firing Web Barrage which Otto brought his tentacles to defend himself in which he could do. The Superhero was sprinting against his animal themed villain now it was him who was on the offense. He performed a summersault over on Doctor Octopus's head then Spider-Man webs two tentacles from one hand of his wrist. Doctor Octopus gasped when he felt his mechanical arms getting tied up which has the brave Masked Adventurer used his other helping hand webbing up another last two arms and he quickly tied them up together then Spider-Man did a spin kick on his back making him fall on the ground

"Damn...you" Doc Ock cursed at the masked slinger

"You like that?" Spider-Man folded his arms as under his mask he had a cheeky smirk. "Let's just say that I learned some new tricks and thought this would be a good time to use them"

"Nnnngh!" Doc Ock was struggling to use his tentacles as the webs were tied up really good against them he found it hard to make them move. If Spider-Man thought this was over then he got proved wrong when there was a screeching sound of a razor blade spinning coming from one of the tentacles as it sliced his webs easily

Spider-Man was surprised by this a little but he gets over it quick when the tentacle stretches forward trying to hit him again which he leaped backwards doing multiple backflips. Doc Ock glared at the annoying arachnid that was standing in his way. _'Now what? At this rate this battle could last a while between the two of us. I need to get that device before my arms run out of juice, but how?'_

Doc Ock then had an idea as he gained a smirk. Three of his tentacles now attack Spider-Man simultaneously while one tentalcle goes on a different direction. There was a scream heard that had the bug eyed hero stop his tracks as to his horror he saw the metal tentacle wrapping around Orihime's waist. "Let me go!" she yelled as she was struggling to get free but it became no use

"I should have seen it sooner Spider-Man!" Doctor Octopus said as he held Orihime hostage. "You can't bear the thought of anyone getting hurt, can you?!"

"Let her go you bastard!" Spider-Man shouted angrily as he was running after the villain who only seemed to be only amused by this as Doc Ock jumped back far

"Hoho, have I gotten under your skin, Spider-Man? What will you do now? Oh wait, how about I let you chose?" Doc Ock turns around as his tentacles let him travel around the park as along with Spider-Man who follows him by flipping they didn't go far as Ock got on top of the roller-coaster as one the tentacles that held Orihime hostage moved her away and if it let her go the distance she would fall would have her dead. "Now you get to chose! You can hand me the device and I'll let the girl go! If you refuse you can suffer the consequences of your actions! Which one will it be Hero?!"

"...You want it that bad?" Spider-Man ripped off the web that held the disc on his hip as he was spinning it. "You'll have to catch it first!"

"You son of a bitch!" Doc Ock spat as he let Orihime go to fall to her own death as he goes after the Megalopack

When that happened Spider-Man dashed towards her as he increased his speed and fortunately he caught Orihime bridal style and he descents to the ground. "Are you ok?!" he asked with concern as he set her down

"I'm-I'm fine, you just go ahead and stop him!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" and with that Spider-Man then starts running

[scene change]

The device was going down below as it looked it was gonna land in a lake but a tentacle managed to catch it which the tentacle retreats back and Otto holds it with a grin on his face."Finally it's-

He gasped in pain as he felt a powerful force hit him as Doc Ock felt as though he got the wind knocked out of breathed heavily holding his gut in sheer pain right head looked up and he was shocked as he saw Spider-Man standing there ready for another fight ."Y-You?!" he wheezed out as he was getting up with small difficulty."How?How did you get here so quickly?!"

"I only ran"

"You...just ran? It took you only 2 seconds or less to get here! The distance that was put between us when I was after the device had to be 750 meters!"

Who knows,I'm much faster then you if you honestly think you can to get that device that badly,you'll have to beat me to a bloody pulp in order to do that" the bug eyed masked hero then clenches his own fist as his lenses shifted down as he gave Doc Ock a death glare."Besides that...what you just did to that girl...you've really done it now Ock,I'm going to finis this,in an instant,I am done playing around now"

"Well then…" Doc Ock now stands up fully as he recovers his breath."Unfortunately,sad for you Spider-Man,is that I do not quit so easily"

"Uh huh, sure you don't you could have proven that if you stayed back on OSCORP...I guess you're not really much of man like you think you are"

Doc Ock got a thick vein on his made a loud shout as he launched all of his tentacles in blind -Man grabbed one and he saw that two below were going for his his astounding spider agility Spider-Man spins his body out of the way with dashing speed. He let go of the tentacle as he twists his body. "Graaaaaagh!" he made a loud battle yell as he kicked Doc Ock's hard enough that had the scientist gasp at the blow he was just given that knocked out several of his teeth on the ground. Doc Ock just barely had time to turn around before he received a brutal spin kick to his chest that sends him off the ground and he crashed through a ride. His tentacles were having sparks and they suddenly shut down as they lay limp on the ground utterly lifeless. Doc Ock also goes unconscious

Spider-Man walked right in front of his unconscious form. "Don't ever push my buttons again…"

[scene change]

There were police tapes covering closely where the Octopus villain still laid unconscious. Ichigo took a snap of a picture of this before he goes back where Harry, Gwen and Mary Jane were

"So, you guys think we should go home now?" asked Harry

"I guess so" said Mary Jane. "I think I had enough fun for one day"

"I gotta go anyways" said Gwen. "What about you Ichigo?"

"Well, I…" he looked behind to see that Orihime was still there as her eyes were locked onto the police case of Otto being unconscious. "I think I'm just gonna take a few more pics then I'll leave. You guys can go ahead without me, I'll catch up"

"Alright, see ya later man" said Hardy as he and the girls began to head to the exit

Ichigo turned around as he looked where Orihime still was. He took a breath 'Alright Kurosaki…you can do this, do not screw anything up, it's now or never' he then walked to her. "Hey"

Orihime looked at Ichigo. "Hey" she had her hand clinging to her other arm before she looks at the ground

"Her listen…about that...maid outfit you had…" he stops his words as for some reason found it hard to find anything else to say. No! Nono this can't happen right now! Just say it already damn it! "You...actually looked good in that"

Orihime then looked at Ichigo with a slightly surprised look on her face. "R...Really?"

"Yeah I-you- I mean...I liked it"

He then got surprised when he found Orihime hugging him. "Oh thank you so much! That means a lot!" she then realizes what she's doing as she quickly lets go having a massive red blush covering her face and so did Ichigo as well. "Oh… sorry! I-I-I didn't exactly mean to…"

"It's...it's alright, really" Ichigo's voice went a little lower. "Come on...let's just go home"

 **##########################################################################################################################################**

 **Phew. Finally finished with this chapter. Again I apologize for all my readers that had to wait so long for this to come out it's just that my own life was eating at me making me focus more on it and less on this chapter. I really hoped you liked this chapter give me your thoughts on what you thought on how it was**

 **The next elements that will be in the next chapter will be**

 **Spider-Man TAS (The animated series)**

 **That's pretty much it really nothing else and I didn't leave anything out there. Oh and for those who are having trouble to remember Doc Ock's suit in this looks the same like in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon the final form one**

 **And no I'm not gonna do a preview this time I'm honestly too tired right now to do that. I hope you enjoyed this and you can also try to guess on what villain I will add the next chapter in this**

 **And last thing… today is now my birthday! It's odd to me how I managed to upload this on my birthday I didn't think I'd make it doing so**

 **THE END**


	21. Wrath of The Green Goblin

**Ha! You didn't expect me to update this quickly now did ya?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **The following elements of this chapter will contain of**

 **Spider-Man TAS**

 **Spider-Man (Raimi movie)**

 **The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (videogame)**

 **Yes I know I said it would just be TAS only but I forgot and some complications in this chapter followed sooooo… yeah**

 **Ok but seriously here's the new chapter hope you guys and girls didn't have to wait for too long like previous times**

 **####################################################################################################################################** **################################################################################**

Ichigo and Orihime were walking back to their own homes after they finished their own training at the Ichigo he was still improving on how to increase the timing for his hollow mask with this time as a Soul Reaper which did work...somewhat of it anyways,they did manage to increase the timing of his mask which was now 8.5 seconds which was making a wasn't anything too impressive but it was a progress on the other hand,well her own training has gotten better when her confidence increased ever since the incident with Sandman as she could use Tsubaki more frequently

"So,Ichigo,can I ask you a question?" Orihime asked

"Hm?Yeah sure,what is it?" Ichigo looked at her curious to see what she wanted to ask him

"Well...about your training,I couldn't help but notice,that you seemed pretty distracted today,why is that?"

Ichigo stood frozen in his tracks as there was a bit of sweat leaking down from his head."Ichigo?" Orihime looked at him in confusion wondering why he froze all of a sudden like that

"I was uh,yo-you know,just thinking" Ichigo stuttered out a little

"Like what?"

"To uhm-to...find a way to use my webs better!Yeah!That's it!" Ichigo said a bit more quickly then he should have as he awkwardly made a grin that kept twitching

"Really?"

"Yeahtottaly!Whywouldn'tIdothat ehehehe!" _'What is wrong with me?!'_

"...Huh?" Orihime couldn't understand a word he just said

 _'Stop thinking about that maid costume, stop thinking about that maid costume, stop thinking how cute she looked in that maid costume damn it! Wait what was I just thinking?!'_ Ichigo then had a blush on his face at what he was just thinking of right now

"Ichigo, are you alright? Your face is getting red?" Orihime put her hand to his face. "Are you feeling sick right now? I can feel your face getting more heated?"

"What?! No-nono-I feel fine, really! There's no need for…" Ichigo closed his mouth right at that moment when his eyes darted to what was farther in his path, much farther away to what he was seeing

"Ichigo?"

"What the hell is that thing?"

Orihime looked to what Ichigo was looking at and she had a puzzled look on her face as it was difficult for her to see what exactly she was looking at since it was far from her own vision."Wait,what is that?" she asked the same question he did

"That's what I wanna know"

"Is it another one of those villains that keep attacking your alter ego?"

 _'I got a bad feeling about this…'_ "I'll check it out,you stay here" he started to run to where the unknown sight was flying by

"Are you gonna need my help?!" Orihime called out

"Nah! I should be able to handle this by myself! So don't worry! I'll be back quickly!" Ichigo yelled loudly enough for Orihime to hear

Orihime said nothing as she saw Ichigo running away where he could safely change into his costume ."Alright...just be careful" she whispered

[scene change]

Ichigo took off his shirt and his pants that revealed the top and the lower part of his Spider-Man took of his shoes and put his red boots instead and finally puts on his mask webs his civilian clothes wrapping them around till his clothes were completely concealed on a web that looked like a throws his webbed bag to a wall and webs it where no one would be able to touch it from a height distance

Spider-Man was now ready to spring into action and so he clings to a wall before something strange happened right was a loud growling noise forming on the Superhero's stomach indicating his hunger but what was very strange was that he felt a headache on his wall crawler held his head in pain as a hiss was heard from him."What's...happening,to me? Oh fuck...it hurts" his stomach growled again as he now felt nauseous and combined that with a headache he didn't feel good at felt like he needed air right now which didn't make sense considering that he was out in a fresh area right now."Damn...I really don't feel so good right now,but I gotta get over it,gotta figure out who that flying guy is" he still in a bit of pain but he tried to ignore it and now fires a web to go after

[scene change]

In the skies there was a sound of a hovering glider heard above the people of the ground that remained oblivious to man who was riding this glider had green goblin skin,a purple medieval dress with a chain mail armor beneath and has two purses on seperate sides on his had purple boots that almost reaches his had a long purple hat and he had metal pads on his shoulders and his knees

"Now,where are you hiding,Spider-Man? You better come out webhead,otherwise" he smirked."I'll have to take things up a notch!"

"Well since you asked so politely my good sir…" the villain looked around to see Spider-Man swinging right at him to which the green skinned man evaded with his glider. "It would be only rude of me not to show up mr...!" the hero let go of his web when he missed as he sticked to a glassed building. "Wait, who exactly are you anyways?"

"The name is Green Goblin! Oh and by the way" his purple gloved hands then dig through one of his bags while staring at the webhead with a large grin pledged to his green face. "I came here to give you a present!"

"What?! A present, for me?! Aww, you shouldn't have-

"Your death!" Green Goblin picked up what looked like a small pumpkin with the size of a baseball and he launches it at Spider-Man which had his sixth sense warn him to stay away from that and so Spider-Man flipped away from it. The pumpkin made contact with the glass and it caused an explosion to occur by attracting people's attention. "A pumpkin bomb! You like it?!"

"Why no, I absolutely love it! Why wouldn't I?!" Spider-Man said sarcastically as he thwipped another web from his wrist from another building in order to get himself back up where this Green Goblin was but he felt his web get cut off when Green Goblin cut it through his glider

Spider-Man fired two webs from both his wrists between buildings to get himself up high in the air again and he lets go thus twisting his body in order to gain higher boost. Spider-Man heard Green Goblin following him which the web head zipped towards him as he landed on the glider where his enemy was. The two stood against one another in a standoff and Goblin striked the first move by doing a backhand spin which Spider-Man ducked and tried to return by a punch but Green Goblin side stepped. Spider-Man tried to do another punch to which Green Goblin grabbed his fist. "Not bad...your strength is quite impressive" Green Goblin said as he pulled the hero forward and elbowed his gut following that by an uppercut to his jaw and a brutal spin kick to his neck that made Spider-Man stumble back in a bit of pain before he fell of the glider but quickly caught it with his hand. Green Goblin took them both higher within the air going above the buildings. "Enjoying your flight Spider-Man?!" the green villain exclaimed with mad glee

"Some flight this is! No peanuts?! No Stallone movies?! I'm outta here!" Spider-Man let go of his hand as he was plummeting towards the ground and he holds his head in pain feeling the nausea taking over again. "No, not now!" he fired a web to land somewhere safe and did by getting to a hands were on his knees as he kept trying to take deep breaths in order for this headache to go away and his aching stomach kept pestering."What's...happening...to me?!"

His Spider-Sense blared in his head which made the Substitute yell in looked over where the danger was coming from."Hey! You're not getting away that easily!" the red and black themed arachnid looked over the skies and saw Green Goblin has already caught up to him and he saw that the glider was firing bullets at him from few machine guns that came out of -Man was now running jumping from rooftop to rooftop while he also tried to counter by firing his own web barrage at the Goblin which was hard to hit as he kept evading with his glider

"Where the hell did you get this stuff from?!" Spider-Man jumps in the air as he now web swings to get away but to his dismay the villain was still catching up to him

"Hahahahahaha! Well wouldn't you like to know!" Green Goblin now fires more razor bats at the web slinger as his aim was set for killing intentions

Green Goblin then sped forward boosting his glider as he got closer to the web swinger whom turned around and then Goblin grabbed his throat setting it firmly to not let him go."Gaaaaaachh!" he smiled sadistically as he was choking the life out of -Man was struggling to escape his grasp as he had his hands grab Goblin's in need to escape but he felt his strength getting weaker his own vision was getting blurry and running out of oxygen quickly. In act of desperation for survival Spider-Man kicks straight to Goblin's abdomen which had the mad lunatic grunt in pain and then the inexperienced arachnid shot a web that landed on Goblin's yellow eyes."Gah-motherfucker!" this had Green Goblin let his grip loosen to the point where Spider-Man escaped free from him and he was falling on the ground

 _'Alright, now to make an easy landing so I ca_ n-' Spider-Man tried to fire webs but to his surprise the webs were very short much more then what they were supposed to be. _'Oh no! I ran out of my webs! Damn it!'_ Spider-Man couldn't do anything but let gravity take over falling from a height that was 4 stories long but even then he tried to look around to see if he could still at least stick to somewhere but it became no use whatsoever and before he knew it he already hit the ground. Any normal person would have been dead at that moment or at least seriously injured but because of the superhero's enhanced abilities was the only reason why he was still alive no

Spider-Man held his shoulder as he moaned in pain. He kept taking heavy and harsh breaths feeling like he ran through an entire marathon. He looked behind him and unknown to him his lenses couldn't show the shock he had behind the mask most technically it had a glitch but nevertheless he saw the Green Goblin hovering lower to his direction as he ripped the web from his eyes. Spider-Man felt dread as he saw the Green Goblin had a pumpkin bomb and throws it at the injured web slinger who was no longer in proper condition to fight anymore. Spider-Man had no other choice but to escape so he sets his pride aside and tried to think of an exit to retreat when he saw a sewer hole underneath a car that was next to him. Bracing himself Spider-Man jumped away from the pumpkin bomb and he crawls underneath the car. "Ok now you're just being pathetic!" Green Goblin yelled with a mix of amusement and anger in his voice and throws another pumpkin bomb at a car where he assumed Spider-Man was there then the bomb touched the car which made it explode entirely. Green Goblin just stood there watching the flames as he made a snicker, then a chuckle before he made a full blown maniacal laughter like a crazy person as he flees away believing he had won

[scene change]

Spider-Man had his back resting on a wall as he sat on the ground that was in the sewers still holding his shoulder in hand got to his mask as he pulled it off revealing that Ichigo had a purple eye along with some bruises as well and blood on his lower lip not to mention there was dirt on his mask as well

"Ah man...that was way too close,that would have gotten-nngh" he grunted as he tried to get his body to move."...Much worse,if I got hit directly by that bomb...still,who the hell was that lunatic?" he had his other hand stick to the wall he was resting on while still holding onto his dirty mask."Is he one of the Kingpin's supervillain creation's?" his stomach growled again and his headache comes back again."Ah shit...can't think much...it's settled then,I'll have to go home,eat some food and then figure who that psycho is" he said as he puts his mask back on and starts walking back where he could find another sewer hole and go home

[OSCORP tower]

Norman was sitting on his chair with his fingers pressed together as his elbows were resting on his own kneecaps as there was no sound emitting well except for a 'tick,tock' heard every second or looked as though he was waiting for someone

 _"See?Was that so hard to do?"_

Norman turned his head at the sound of where the voice came from but he didn't perplexed at all his reaction to this was very neutral as if he already heard this before."No...I suppose not" he said as he looked at the mirror but his reflection was not that of himself but of the Green Goblin with a leering expression

 _"Good,glad to hear that,now that Spider-Man has been taken care of,what do you say we move onto something bigger?"_

"And,what would that be,exactly?"

Norman watched the Goblin reflection fold his arms. _"What do you say we work for the big boss himself,the Kingpin of Crime"_

Norman looked at the reflection with a gaping mouth."Are you-

 _"Now…_ " the Goblin reflection held his hand in front of him to stop Norman from speaking _."I know what you're gonna say,but hear me out on this,I'm not saying we should work for him full time and do whatever he asks of us like some good boys,no,but just think of the possibilities,we could learn the secrets he holds,just imagine,Norman,at some moment you could double cross him and then you,yourself will become the new Kingpin,controlling the entire city,ruling it with an iron fist! And then,before you know it,whoala!"_ it threw it's hands in the air. _"You will be in control of the entire world! Everyone will bow down to you! You will be seen like a God to them!"_

"A God you say?...I like the sound of that" Norman gets up."But wait, how are we gonna find Kingpin, if we don't even know where he is, or his base for that matter?"

Green Goblin's arrogant smirk grew bigger and chuckled at the question as if it had an easy answer to this. _"Come on Normie, use that brain of yours, you would think that someone with a name that big wouldn't have people working for him"_

Norman seemed to be puzzled by that before he widened his eyes in realization for an answer. " **We** find them...so one of them could tell us where the Kingpin actually is!"

 _"Dingdingding, we have a winner! Hahahaha!"_ the reflection merely laughed before it faded away from existence leaving only Norman's reflection to be seen and no one else's

Norman stared at his reflection for sometime before he sits back down on his chair staring at the ceiling thinking about how this happened

[Flashback]

 _Norman shot his eyes open in bewilderment as he sat upfront, sweat drenching down from his face and an ice pack fell from his head. "Huh-wher-what happened?" he looked around his master bedroom. "Oh...right, I must have fallen asleep from my lab accident... I remember also having a headache but...I think it's gone, I do feel better now"_

 _He got off his bed stretching his back alongside his arms and legs before he went to the bathroom the lights on before he went to the sink letting the water flow before he splashes water to his face. He got finished and he grabbed a towel to dry his he got finished an evil mocking laughter echoed through the restroom which had Norman stumble back in shock hitting his back to the cold walls as he looked around where it was coming from."Who's there?!" he whipped his head left and right but he couldn't find anyone here which had Norman run a shiver down his spine_

 _"Somebody is heeere~" the voice said with a hint of mock_

 _This couldn't be possible,no,this couldn't actually be happening...could it? "...Where are you?"_

 _"Follow the cold shiver running down your spine"_

 _Norman nearly gulped at the sound of instincts were screaming at him to run away and call for help but...somehow Norman just didn't he tried to find where this voice was coming and hoped that he wasn't actually going mad and that this was some kind of a sick twisted joke someone was playing on him_

 _"I'm right here you idiot!"_

 _Norman turned his head as fast as he could towards the mirrors and his eyes widened in sheer disbelief as he merely stood there standing."I...I don't understand"_

 _The reflection was that of the Green Goblin that stared back at him with a twisted smile and a leering expression."Did you honestly think,that it was all a coincidence,so many wonderful things have happened to you...Norman"_

 _Norman clenched his fist and glared at the reflection."What the hell do you want? In fact,what even are you?"_

 _"To say things you were hesitant of saying,to do things you couldn't do before…" the reflection put his purple gloved hand on the glass mirror."To remove obstacles in our path,the things that hold you back from attaining your true potential Norman and,as for your second question I am something that remained deep inside your deepest memories,your darkest desires that you wanted to do for so long but refused to touch remember your little **lab accident** you had?"_

 _The memory came back to Norman clear as day."The chemical formula...wait,no" realization struck him like lighting_

 _"Bingo,and wouldn't you know it,boom!Me! I was finally alive,your greatest creation! Bringing you what you always wanted...power,beyond your wildest dreams! And this...is just the beginning"_

 _"No...you're lying"_

 _"Come on Norman,I'm your friend,I'm here to help you"_

 _"No!" Norman waved his hand back shouting."You're nothing but a fucking freak! Something that shouldn't even exist! A monster!"_

 _"...Hehehehe" the Goblin chuckled."Me? A freak? I wouldn't say that,in fact you could think the others are about it,the Kingpin keeps pressuring you to make new supervillains,Wilson Fisk wants to ruin your company and your image,everything you worked **so hard** for,Adrian Toomes as the Vulture nearly killed you for Christ's sake and the Spider-Man-_

 _"Spider-Man? What does he have to do with this? He's never done anything wrong to me? I mean,he saved my son's life along with my own"_

 _"Oh,you think so?Sure,he may be a goody two shoes hero,saves the innocents blah blah blah,you know how I said that the Kingpin keeps pressuring you to make more villains? Haven't you ever fought about it? On why exactly the Kingpin wants to make more of those? It's simple,it's because Spider-Man is the one who keeps attracting them! HE is the center of their attention! HE is the reason why the Kingpin wants more supervillains!" the Goblin's voice was now that one of an anger."He wants him out of the picture! And he won't stop till that bug is gone for good! For how long is unknown,but what,do you think will happen if let's say if one of those villains fight Spider-Man outside or possibly inside your company"_

 _"Everything would be ruined…" Norman murmured_

 _"Exactly! You may be able to repair it with your money but someday Norman,you may fix it till you don't have any money anymore! SO THEN LET ME ASK YOU THIS,NORMAN OSBORN,ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM HURT YOU?! SQUEEZE YOU TILL YOU CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE?! OR ARE YOU GOING TO STAND UP FOR YOURSELF BY FREEING ME AND STOP **THEM!** "_

 _"I...I want to defend myself,I want to have power to do that but...but,that would be wrong,wouldn't it,to hurt them?"_

 _"Oh so it's okay to let the other way happen instead? Here's a reality check Norman,there **IS** no alternative! These are the only two options you have! . or any other alternative! The world isn't a very nice place to live in! It's brutal! It's heartless! It's cruel! People try to be nice but get harsh treatment instead! So, what's the point in that?! Hell, why do people even try when it will never work anyways!"_

 _Norman fell to his knees in defeat. He looked at the reflection. "Alright...you win, what do I have to do…?"_

 _The Goblin reflection smirked."Glad you made the right decision"_

[Flashback ends, scene change]

Spider-Man jumped down to the ground holding his stomach in pain feeling as though he would either throw up or pass out or...God he didn't know what. He got to the same alley he changed to his costume. He ripped the web from the wall where his civilian clothes were inside the bag. He grabs his bag and rips the webs there. He takes his mask off breathing in and out as if trying to get air and tries to change back to his normal clothes

While Ichigo had left to change and fight the Green Goblin, Orihime had still been waiting for him for about half an hour for him to come back and she was getting worried for him. She bit her lower lip in anticipation. _'Where is he?'_ Orihime thought in worry before she couldn't take it anymore and starts sprinting towards where Ichigo had run off to. Few minutes passed when she heard some breathing and so her curiosity took over and was walking to where it was coming from. She found herself in an alley then she had a large smile when she saw Ichigo walking towards her. It put a huge relief on her to see that he was alright before that smile of hers was gone and her expression seemed as she was in shock when she saw that Ichigo passes out lying on the ground. Orihime yelled his name running to him where he passed out. She tried to shake him so he could wake up but it didn't work. Looking around she saw that there weren't any people here nor walking by. So with that she tries to pick up Ichigo and starts walking back to her house

[scene change]

The Green Goblin was flying in the air with his glider as he kept tilting his head back and forth continuing his search for where the Kingpin was until he stumbled across to a building. Green Goblin lowers himself to where he was on a certain floor looking through a window where there was only just what looked like a regular office. Green Goblin goes through his bag pulling out another pumpkin bomb throwing it at the window but instead of causing an explosion the glass window only melted and Green Goblin goes through it

"One of Kingpin's men told me that this should be one of the places where he really is and his so called secret entrance" he said as he knew this when he was searching for the big man himself by...interrogating some of them to say the least till one of them cracked and told him everything there was needed. He was hovering around the office when he stumbled across the picture of Fisk. "Hmm, that's odd, what's Fisk's picture doing here?" his hand was roaming around the picture till when he got to the close lower left edge of the pic that it moved upwards showing an elevator

Green Goblin was genuinely surprised by the turn of events and he couldn't help by getting in the elevator which had come out trapping his waist. "What the-" Goblin was caught off guard by this and almost reflexively was going to get out but nothing was happening to him as the elevator was going below floor by the elevator suddenly stopped which has the tech let go of Goblin. The doors opened revealing the Kingpin's base as this one looked different from the one when Spider-Man first came in here. Instead of being an office it looked like an abandoned subway station

(AN:Ok now usually I would want to try to explain how this looks like but I don't even know how. So try to imagine that the abandoned subway station Kingpin has in this is like the one from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 videogame from the Russian hideout)

"Welcome, I've been expecting your arrival, Green Goblin was it?" said the Kingpin as he sat on his chair while some of his guards surrounded Green Goblin with guns pointing at him

Green Goblin merely stared at him for what felt like minutes before he suddenly bursts out laughing confusing Kingpin and Alistair. "So, this is what it's all about! The rumors are true after all! I thought this was just a myth! A myth made up by criminals left and right to fool the gullible! Despite all that, it is true! A secret center that controls most crimes not on this country but other ones as well!" he jumps out his glider. "You yourself alone look like you could do anything Fisk! Or should I say...the Kingpin of Crime?

Kingpin merely smiled at this as he got up approaching him. "You amuse me, Green Goblin, but I do have a question, what exactly do you really want?"

"A chance to show that I could be valuable asset to someone as great as you, although I wouldn't mind also getting money as well, and most of all, I want this!" he threw his hands showing off he also wanted the entire base

"Hahahahaha!" Kingpin bursts in laughter as he took this as a joke seriously the thought of this man taking over his own empire just sounded ludicrous."Oh I haven't laughed like that in a while, I think your entertainment alone will be enough to justify your presence here, but, give me one reason why I should hire you?"

"Glad you asked, what if I told you that I fought Spider-Man and defeated him?"

"What? You're kidding" exclaimed Alistair. "How can you be so sure?"

"Hey, if you saw me in action you would believe me, I haven't heard a word from him since"

"Have you killed him?" asked Kingpin

"I don't see how I couldn't, even if he somehow got out of there alive I can pretty much say I kicked his ass that's for sure"

"That's all I needed to hear" Kingpin grinned

[Orihime's house]

Orihime stared at Ichigo who was sleeping on her own made a sigh as she got out of her room. _'What am I gonna do now? I never had an unconscious person in my house before...hmmm…'_ a lightbulb came above her head as she had an idea snapping her fingers."Aha! Maybe he could be hungry when he wakes up! But what should I make him?...Oh,I know! Chocolate cake should be good! Ichigo definitely loves chocolate!" she said as she started going to the kitchen making the food

A little while later Ichigo had started to regain consciousness as he stirred up from the bed groaning. He took a moment to observe his surroundings looking around to see where he was. "Wait, am I in...Orihime's place? How did I…" he gets his flashback as he now remembers when he went unconscious. "Oh right,I went unconscious, I guess Orihime must have found me somehow" he gets up from her bed when his nose picked out on some delicious scent. "Wait… where is that incredible smell coming from? What is it?" he sniffed out again."No way, could that be...is that, chocolate I'm smelling?! Chocolate here I come!" Ichigo started running to where the tasty smell was coming from till he got to where he believed was a kitchen and on there was a table that had chocolate cake there. "Oh my God, it looks so good…"

"Oh, Ichigo! You're awake already?" Orihime slid the door open when she heard some noises going down in the kitchen

"Hey Orihime, did you make this?"

"Eh?" she seemed to be slightly confused before she looks at the cake. "Oh, that cake? I did, why?"

"Can I please eat that?" he didn't wanna come off as rude but even so his stomach demanded to be fed right now

"Sure! I made that cake just got you!"

"Yes! Hey, wait a minute...did you by any chance put some-

"Oh no don't worry I didn't really mix anything in the cake, I know people don't really like the food I make due to my weird food tastes I have" Orihime chuckled sheepishly as she put her hand at the back of her head. "So you can eat the whole thing if you want to I'm not really hungry"

"Suit yourself!" and without a second thought of hesitation Ichigo grabbed the fork and the plate as he began to dig in

Orihime only watched as Ichigo was devouring her chocolate cake at a rapid pace as he seemed as though he hasn't eaten anything in days he was eating faster then what normal human would eat but not so much to the point where it looked he was eating minutes had already passed and she noticed that Ichigo was eating at a slower pace to where he was eating normally now. "So Ichigo...why did you pass out?"

Ichigo swallowed another part of the cake and looked at Orihime. "Well...I'm not exactly sure what really happened, it's kinda confusing actually, even I'm not sure" he put his plate and fork down to the table. "When I was changing to my costume I felt some pain going on my stomach and I also got a headache,especially when I was fighting that Green Goblin bastard"

"Green...Goblin?"

"That guy that was flying in the air about...wait a minute how long was I out?"

"About...2 and a half hours,I think?"

"2 and a half hours?!...Anyways,yeah, that weird guy that was flying when I changed to Spider-Man? That's the guy I fought,turns out he was one of those supervillain nutjobs I keep fighting...I have no idea if this was because I felt nauseous or not but the guy was pretty damn tough to take down"

"Oh,was he…" Orihime sniffed something on her nose which had her hands go to her mouth and her face was a little green

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo blinked in confusion when he saw Orihime covering her mouth

"It's just that...well, Ichigo, you need to-

"Hey Orihime! We're baaaaack!" Ichigo and Orihime froze in place when they heard Rangiku's voice

"What the hell is Rangiku doing here?!" Ichigo whispered to Orihime while he kept tilting his head trying to find somewhere to hide as he could not be seen like this

"She lives with me here!"

"Ah crap I forgot about that! Wait where am I gonna hide?!"

"Uuuh" she kept looking around in panic to find a good place for Ichigo to hide when she spotted a closet nearby. "Quick! In there!" she pointed a finger to where her closet was and Ichigo looked at it before he started running towards it opening before he closed himself there

The second he closed himself inside her closet Rangiku and Toshiro came to the kitchen with Rangiku holding a bit of shopping bags. "Oh, hi guys! You got back already" Orihime said as she tried not to look nervous

"Were you talking to someone just now?" Toshiro asked as he looked at Orihime with suspicion

"What?! Uuuh-hehehe-nope! I wasn't talking to anyone! It was just me! Yup! Me alone…" Orihime had a smile that was between awkwardness and panic

"Geez Captain Hitsugaya you're pretty tense aren't you? You gotta relax more often"

"So,does anyone wanna eat something?"

"Oh! I do! I do!" Rangiku said childishly as she wanted to eat hime's food seriously they just tasted so good

"No thanks for me,I already ate some food before getting here" said Toshiro as he was making his leave

"Come on Captain,can you pretty please stay with us?"

"No" Toshiro replied as he already closed the door leaving

"Is everything alright with Toshiro? He seemed a little...agitated?" Orihime looked at Rangiku with a puzzling look

"Eh,he's fine,anyways,so what food are you-hey is that a cake?" Rangiku walked past Orihime as she looked at the chocolate cake that looked to be nearly eaten. "Did you make that?"

"Well, yeah I guess so"

"And you ate all of that?"

"Well...mostly, I was just, really hungry you know ehehe…I guess I overdid it a little, but I don't think I'm hungry anymore so you can have the rest"

"Well if it's alright with you I suppose" Rangiku grabbed a fork taking a piece before eating it. "Mmmhm, it tastes really good!... Hm?" she had a confused look

"Is something wrong?" Orihime sat down on the floor looking at her

"Did you mix any food in the cake Orihime?"

"Uh no? Why?"

"Oh, well that explains it, it's just that when I eat your food you usually mix up with other types of stuff there so…but this cake is still pretty good still pretty good though" she took another bite of the cake

 _'Hey! I was gonna eat the rest of that!'_ Ichigo yelled in his mind as he stayed inside the closet

"So Rangiku...can I ask you something?"

"Sure! You can ask me anything you want"

"...Do you know this superhero called Spider-Man?"

Ichigo in the closet widened his eyebrows slightly in confusion and curiosity wondering why did she ask Rangiku something definitely had his attention so with that he tried not to move so much

"Hm?" Rangiku looked at Orihime for a brief second in confusion then a memory sparks in her head. "Oh yeah, I know, I met him actually"

"Eh? Really? When was that?"

"About a few days back I think,I was just shopping for some new clothes when this guy just crashed through along with some weird guy in a big suit...I did heard somewhat about this Spider-Man guy but I didn't bother to,his costume did seem a little odd he had red and black colors and a mask as well,a little weird but the design is not bad,anyways he and this other guy just kept fighting and they were reaaaaally causing a mess,and I had to stop them and it was during my free time of all things!"

 _'Hey! The damage wasn't THAT bad! Was it? And I'm still starting out okay!'_ Ichigo gave a glare where he was hearing Rangiku's voice with an annoyed tick mark on his head

"So I put the big guy to sleep with my Haineko and after that well…" Rangiku giggled as she put a finger on her chin. "I remember when he got flustered when I flirted with him a bit and offered him to relax if you know what I mean" Rangiku winked at Orihime when she said the word relax

Orihime blushed when she said that and despite her being childish and seemingly dense and naive she knew exactly what Rangiku meant. "So...did you actually...you know…" she couldn't bring herself to say it

Rangiku smirked at Orihime's reaction. "Well unfortunately I couldn't, the poor guy got away…although I must admit, when I got close to him, mmmhm...you could just definitely feel that he has muscles underneath that costume of his, he definitely works out that's for sure, that's a lot better...I do wonder if he's good in bed with all those acrobatic moves of his? Say Orihime if that day somehow comes you could join us in a threesome, if you want to"

Orihime was blushing insanely by what Rangiku was telling her. "Uhm…I-I think I'll pass" she murmured

"Meh, your loss"

Ichigo heard all of what was said between them and he was blushing furiously like a storm. He couldn't believe his ears at all what was even said. "Oh my God…" he whispered as low as possible having his back rested in the cramped up closet and one of his hands was going over Orihime's clothes trying to gain more space which was hard to do so when he touched something that felt odd to him. It didn't feel like this was one of Orihime's clothing, it felt soft but it also felt hardened as well. His curiosity easily took over when his hand was pulling back in what he was touching and to his absolute embarrassment what he was holding in his hands was Orihime's white bra. He could feel his face burning in how embarrassed he was

 _'This can't get any worse!'_ Ichigo thought to himself seeing his hands shaking and as it turns out things did get worse for him when he felt a tight knot on his pants. He looked down and to his own dismay he saw that he had an erection forming. The orange haired protector grit his teeth in a bit of pain he was feeling and also that his mind was now fogged by the thought of being in a threesome with Orihime and Rangiku at the same time. _'Fuck...this is the worst time to get a boner!'_ he threw the bra away from him. 'Wait a minute, what's her bra even doing here in the first place?!'

Rangiku then got up from the floor as she started to leave as well. "Where are you going?" Orihime asked

"I'm just gonna take care of a hollow, don't worry I'll come back soon" Rangiku slided the door open leaving before she closed it

Silence had been raised within the room as Orihime sighed in relief thankful she didn't get caught. She heard her closet get opened and saw Ichigo crouching on the floor. "Oh thank God already I thought she would never leave" he said

He looked up and saw that Orihime has her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "Ichigo, would you mind taking a shower right now?"

Ichigo looks at her with a perplexed face "Uh...what?"

"You heard me, take a shower now"

"...What" his brain is trying to process what she said

Orihime had now finally lost her patience. "Can't you get it already?! You smell bad Ichigo!"

"Wait what?" he smells his armpit and has a disgusted look. "Holy shit how did I not notice that before?! Hang on I gotta get some new clothes in my house! I'll be back in 5 minutes!"

"NO!" she shouts again making him freeze in place "I'll go get them...you. Shower. Now."

"Y-yes ma'am" Ichigo starts walking backwards in slight fear of her as she gave him a glare to get in now. _'When the hell did Orihime become scary?'_

And with that said Ichigo goes to the bathroom locking the door all the while looking completely stunned. _'What the hell was that all about? I haven't seen her acting like that when Renji and I were arguing about what to do with the Bounts and told us to shut up'_ he took off his smelly clothes putting them on the ground till he was fully naked and he started his own shower

[Kingpin's base]

"Yo boss! You in here?!" Green Goblin yelled walking around the subway station seeing that he wasn't even here along with Alistair besides some guards here in other places in this base. "Hm, that's odd, where is he?" he walked to where the Kingpin's chair was along where the controls were and along that were multiple large screens displayed on the wall. Green Goblin then walked to the chair and he sat on it. He chuckled as the chair felt quite comfortable to sit on then he puts his legs over the controls

"Feeling comfortable?" Green Goblin nearly got startled by the voice before he looked to his left and saw that Kingpin, Alistair and his guards that were behind came out of a open wall before it got closed. "You seem to have some crave for power"

"Ohoho it's not just the power, I like the prestige, and it's own influence" Green Goblin's hands held onto the controls

"You talk as if you want what I have…"

"Fisk, how short is your goddamn memory? I said this before and I'll say it again, what I actually wanted was your own base, were you even listening what I said?"

"Oh I was listening alright" Kingpin glared at him. "I merely thought you were just boasting, but it seems you are quite serious, if this is the case, then you're fired"

"How about you try to take back what's yours like a real man"

Kingpin scoffed at the arrogance that came from this infuriating costumed freak. He charged forward and tried to land a hit but the Goblin merely laughed, leaping in the air as the glider came to him and he landed on it. He saw bullets coming at him but he kept evading as if they were nothing to him. Green Goblin responds back by launching his own pumpkin bombs at the guards but instead of causing explosions they released green gas instead where it made the guards completely blind to see anything not to mention they were coughing for air and before they knew it they were starting to lose he threw several pumpkin bombs that caused real explosions this time

"He must not escape!" Kingpin shouted

"As if anyone here can even stop me at all!"

Fisk clenched his fists in frustration although he saw that Smythe was trying to get away to which Fisk used his giant hands to grab onto the hoverchair to prevent him from leaving. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"We gotta get out of here!"

"Run away?! From him?!" the crime boss looked over at the insane lunatic that was flying over as he kept firing one pumpkin bomb after another without a care

"Well would you rather do that or get buried alive here?!"

Kingpin scowled as he knew he couldn't win this with as he was now as the lunatic had the element of surprise. He may have lost this battle but that doesn't mean he would come back later. So he would strategize in how to get his base back. So with that setup in mind Kingpin runs away and so does Alistair opening the wall they came through earlier and closing it leaving all their men behind

Green Goblin stopped his attacks when he saw them both leave and he looked all over the place where the guards were and they seemed to be quite afraid. "Well I may have made it a little messy but...what's important is that it's mine now! All mine! Hahahaha!" the glider was spinning around in circles as the villain laughed in his own victory. "Alright everyone! Listen up!" he turned to all of Fisk's guards. "Now that your old boss is gone, I'll be the one to change his place! So from now on I'M the new Kingpin of Crime! Do you all get that?!"

[scene change]

"Ah man, that felt great" Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom with his new clothes before he slid the door shut. He then started walking around in trying to find where Orihime was and hopefully she still wasn't mad for...whatever reason she tried to find where Orihime was and didn't even take a minute to do so when she was only sitting in a chair

Orihime noticed that he was here."Oh hi Ichigo! How was the bath?" she seemed to be back to her own usual happy bubbly self

"Well,it was pretty good but I kinda have a question,how did you manage to get some new clothes for me?"

"Oh that? I went to your house and I asked your family to borrow some clothes for you"

"You...met my family?" Ichigo had a sinking feeling that his own father must have probably said something to embarrass her

"Yeah and they were...interesting to meet them" she giggled awkwardly

"Right...so,how did you get my clothes?"

"I made an excuse that you got involved with something that got you injured and made your clothes completely dirty so I found you and let you stay in my house for a while,one of your sisters I think was kind enough to lend me some of your clothes"

"Well that explains how you got my clothes,so uh,where's my costume?"

"I washed it,it smelled really bad,right now it's getting dried"

"What?! Come on I need it right now,I gotta do some patrol and maybe somehow track down that Green Goblin guy"

"No!"

"But-

"No!"

"Ugh...fine...I'll just wait" Ichigo grumbled under his breath folding his arms in doing so

[scene change]

Some time had passed and Ichigo's costume had been dried wasted no time in getting it and as of this moment he was now Spider-Man once more taking his own web slinger fired a web from his wrist to gain momentum in the air in doing so he spins his whole body as he sticks to a performs a leap away from the tower and continued to perform his swinging while also doing acrobats as well till he was on a rooftop

"I've been on this patrol for nearly an hour now and I haven't found a single crime happening yet,huh,I guess this must be my luck right now" his lenses then widen slightly as he noticed something that peeked his saw a man in his mid 20's with a beard who had some grey vast armour,green pants and a purple shirt who seemed to be waiting for someone in an alley that was close to where the hero was."Ok,pretty sure wearing an armor like that is a little suspicious" Spider-Man jumped away from the rooftop he was on and landed on another one

"Hey I'm back!" the man who was standing on a valley turned around having an annoyed look on his face as he looked at another man who was wearing the armor similar to his but he looked a little younger

"Where the hell have you been already?! You're late!"

"Hey man it's not my fault that I live a little farther where you are! And I kinda overslept a little"

"Can't you at least make a better excuse with the new Kingpin running this damn place?!"

Unknown to either of them Spider-Man had been watching them and he was now crouching on a lamp post where he could hear what they were saying which was bringing a lot of confusion to him. _'What are they talking about? New Kingpin?'_

"But it's true!"

"Like I give a shit if it's true or not,look let's just go already we wasted too much time as it is! I do not wanna get killed by that Goblin psycho!" the first man said as he was walking where a sewer hole was opening it before both of them got in and closed it

Spider-Man made a flip towards the sewer hole. "Goblin? He's the Kingpin now? Oh no, that spells all kinds of disaster, wait a minute if he's the Kingpin, then, what happened to Fisk?" he then opened the sewers and he jumped down

[scene change]

Spider-Man landed down on the ground without making too much noise. He looked around as he was between walls and saw no water at all on the ground. Bit odd for him but thankful as well. He walked forward till he found the large hideout which made his bug lenses widen to their limit. "Jesus Christ...this place is huge!" he whispered in surprise and he didn't yell cause in front of him was a subway car and on it there was a man guarding with a black miniature AR15 behind it

 _'Well...one thing is for sure, if a place this big was run by Fisk then there are gonna have to be guards in this place'_ Spider-Man thought as he started to walk forward a little slow. _'Which means that, I can't just charge in here blindly with brute force, right now, I'm gonna have to use stealth in this, as much as I don't like doing that'_ he got to the inside of the subway car getting closer to the guard about halfway before he fires a web at the guard's back yanking him to himself which the guard couldn't say anything when Spider-Man pulled him to the ground and got punched in the face rendering him unconscious. _'Unfortunately, stealth is not one of my strong points but I don't really have a choice here if Goby is actually taking over this place like those two guys said and if I alert him, I would be at a major disadvantage'_

Spider-Man continued onwards with his stealth mission at hand, he gets out of the subway car and looking to his right he saw that there were two sides where there were 2 more guards. He went to the one on the left where there were less of them to take care of. He web zipped to a steel beam and quickly did a leap ahead of it as silently as he could going all the way to the end of the left side where there was a another guard behind the back of the wall. Spider-Man sticked to the wall and webbed the guard's bead before yanking him to himself and punching him unconscious then the wall crawler let him go on the ground with a thud heard. Spider-Man heard footprints coming in his way with a low muttering and the masked adventurer quickly ran to some rubber wooden industrial boxes to hide and crunching low. One of the guards ran to where he heard a thud and found one of the unconscious guards. He would have gone back but he felt his whole body flipped forcefully by a strong pressure in his head getting snatched by two feet and he got slammed to the ground hard as he as well went unconscious. The left side was now done

Spider-Man web zipped to a steel beam again and tried to look around carefully and saw that there were 3 more guards here. Luckily for our favorite web slinger one was directly below him and with that had Spider-Man spin a web at the guard's shoulder pulling him upwards which shocked the guard whom barely made a surprised gasp when his head got hit knocking him -Man web zipped to the ceiling in order to remain in the shadows and saw that the last two guards here were on the very end of the wall with two of them together. _'Crap...I'm not gonna be able to get one of them like this,maybe I could try to take out both of them at once quickly'_ Ichigo thought

Spider-Man continued to climb upside down on the ceiling where he could find shadows to his didn't take long before he got behind the guards sticking to the wall before he jumped at both of them at once by kneeing the first guy's head and elbowing the second guy's gut knocking them out at -Man looked down on one of the holes that were here where there were still 9 more guards and at the very end there was the Green Goblin there sitting in the chair with a smug smirk plastered with his glider laying on the Friendly Neighborhood arachnid jumped at the stairs while looking down as there were more guards here to his looked to his left as he thought that there was only one guard here with his guard the mask he smirked as he thought this should be an easy one and he performed a web strike at the guard."Heh,didn't see that one coming did ya"

"THE SPIDER-MAN IS HERE!"

Spider-Man looked in shock as he realized that there wasn't just one guard,but there were two of them instead."Crap! Busted!" he said

Two things have happened simultaneously just were loud footprints coming left and right and the sounds of gunshots firing were heard and the hovering sound of a glider coming this -Man couldn't do much but continue to dodge,twist,flip,leap away from all the bullets coming at him and the pumpkin bombs as well. This made fighting back difficult for him but that wouldn't make him stop fighting nonetheless. Spider-Man twisted his body as more bullets just kept coming and his feet sticked his feet to a wall and he started running before doing a backflip in the air although now he couldn't have time to dodge this when Green Goblin swooped in and grabbed his throat

"Well, well, well, look who who came back, here I thought I left you dead!" Green Goblin said as his left fist uppercuts Spider-Man's chin all the way in the air till he hits the ceiling

"Well, let's just say that I've been through odds worse then what you did to me!" Spider-Man was falling in the air to which he fired a web barrage at the men who were shooting at him earlier which hit their gut making them gasp in pain before Spider-Man came down and kicked one guard to the did a twisted leap in getting away as more bullets came in his his Spider-Sense tingles and sees another pumpkin bomb heading his way before Spider-Man countered by firing a web at it as he made it spin and gets it away and it landed on the ground when he felt pain all of a grunted as he held his shoulder in some pain before he turned and on the ground was a assumed this was what was fired at him which fortunately it didn't pierce through his skin but it still hurt

Spider-Man then increased his speed by charging in at them that was too fast for them to see which Spider-Man bounced right off the wall and shoulder tackled one guard,he spin kicked another to his ribs, he webbed two of them yanking them both together as they crashed onto one last guard was charging right behind him but Spider-Man backhanded him without the guards were now unconscious."Well..." the web head looked at the Goblin."I guess it's just you and me now,time to settle my rematch against you"

"I'd like to see you try! If I remember correctly I kicked your ass in our first fight and nearly killed you!"

"This time it's gonna be different!"

Spider-Man jumped at the Goblin to which he flied away. "Yeah I can totally see that, hahaha!"

Spider-Man gave him a glare ."Let's see you say that without your glider then!" he fired his webs at the glider and he launched himself in the air doing several flips to get there

"What are you-" Green Goblin gasped in shock when he saw Spider-Man sticking underneath the glider and his hands reached out to one of the wings and gritting his teeth he rips out the wing. This had the glider go out of control and crashes onto the ground but Goblin jumps out of the way

"Now then" Spider-Man lands."Let's see how you handle me without your weapons" he cracks his knuckles as he started to approach him

 _'Shit...what do I do now…?'_ Green Goblin started backing off. _'And what happened all of a sudden? Did he get stronger or what, he had such a hard time against me before but now he's picking me apart so...easily,I ran out all of my pumpkin bombs, I only have one razor bat left, my glider is destroyed! Should I retreat? If I do, then this entire base was all for nothing!'_

"Aw what's the matter Goby? Where's that confident big talk you had before?"

Green Goblin now gave the red and black spider themed hero a glare before he charged at him. Spider-Man now came prepared when Green Goblin tackled him on the ground which Spider-Man kicked Goblin off of him to which Goblin would have hit the ground but his own enhanced reflexes and agility save him by doing a flip to get away. Spider-Man jumped at him with a double ax handle which Green Goblin avoided and he tried to hit the wall crawler back with a fist but Spider-Man blocked it by catching his wrist although Green Goblin tried to strike back with his other fist diagonally that managed to hit Spider-Man this time which he did stumble back slightly. Green Goblin picked up his last razor bat and tried to kill him with it but the best he could do was slash across Spidey's chest logo

Green Goblin would have continued his offense but Spider-Man webs the razor bat and throws it Goblin tries to lunge at him with throwing a kick to his head which Spider-Man dodged,Green Goblin tried to uppercut him then Spider-Man blocked it and he kneed Green Goblin to his gut making him gasp before Spider-Man kicked him to his chest sending him back to a wall which formed villain was struggling to get up."What is going on here? Have you gotten...stronger or something?" his purple gloved hands were trying to cling to well in order to help him get up

"Nah,I just decided to hold back just a little less then I usually do" Spider-Man said

"What the hell does that mean?"

Spider-Man said nothing as he only fired his webs at Goblin whom managed to dodge but Spider-Man webbed his legs pulling him hard which made him fall Goblin tried to get up but then sees another web thrown at his face or to be more precise his own mask."Now,let's see who's behind that ugly mask of yours!" he pulled both of his hands together pulling it very hard which Goblin tried to fight back against but his efforts were futile as the green mask has been pulled -Man widened his bug eyes to their limit as he saw the face behind the mask."Norman...Osborn?" he saw him getting up."Wait,I-I don't understand,you're,the Green Goblin? How is this...what?"

"Damn you…" Norman got up glaring at him."You're going to pay for that!"

Norman charged at him in blind anger with his fist raised but Spidey jumped over him and kicked the back of his head."Listen to me Norman,I don't know what happened to you that made you like this but,you gotta stop this right now! I can get you help-

"Help? Why would I need help?! I never felt better in my life!" Norman grinned insanely

"Damn it Norman I'm trying to help you here! Don't make this harder then it needs to be!"

Norman bursts out laughing as his body stumbled as if he was drunk while only looking at Spider-Man's eyes and he was also shaking whether it was due to fear or the insane mind Norman had or something it couldn't be sure but the laughter died out and Norman's eyes go pale as he got to his knees then lies on the ground not moving at all. Spider-Man checks in on him for his pulse. "Ok good...he's just unconscious" he then lifts Norman resting on his shoulders. Spider-Man then starts leaping away from the hideout going back where he came form

[OSCORP]

Norman groaned as he got up from rubbing his head. He looked around and he saw that he was in his own bedroom once more. "I'm, back here again? What happened?" he looked down and saw that he was still in his suit

 _"You passed out"_ Norman tried to look around where his Goblin counterpart was but he couldn't see him at all, he could only hear his voice. _"Not to mention, you lost pretty badly"_

Norman then remembers what happened. _"Right…I, I remember now"_

 _"Well, we lost the Kingpin's base as our own, defeated by Spider-Man's hands and to add more insult he knows who we are now, our true identity, so what are we gonna do now?"_

"...I'll tell you this much, this isn't over, not by a long shot, I will get my revenge on that wall crawler...but…" Norman looked at the floor as his elbows were pressed against his knees with his fingers melded together. "As I am now, in my current condition, that wouldn't go so well, so right now, we have to stay low for a while and then" he made a smirk. "When the time arrives, the Goblin will strike back and make sure that this time, I'll be the one victorious"

 **####################################################################################################################################################################################################################**

 **Wow. This took more longer then I thought it would like my God**

 **For those who are curious in how Green Goblin looks like he looks the same like the one from the Ultimate Marvel Alliance 2 except he has metal pads on his shoulders and knees since I thought he would look cooler this way to be honest. Oh and for his voice as the Green Goblin well…I don't really know the actor but do you know these YouTube videos of Marvel Knights Spider-Man? The 5 episode fanmade parts? For those who have never seen it I highly recommend checking it out it's really good and worth it as well. For those who have seen it the Green Goblin's voice in that version sounds the same like in this fic story. Seriously that voice just sounds so cool… anyways good news is that I'll do the preview this time**

 **[Preview]**

 **Black Cat jumped 16 feet away towards another building with a bag with the money that was inside it. She looked back to see Spider-Man still chasing her. _'Huh, well what do you know, he's keeping up with me after all'_ she thought**

 **"Hey! Get back here, will ya?!" Spider-Man exclaimed**

 **"Don't you have to help like an old lady cross the street or something?!" Black Cat said as she jumped to the other side of a rooftop and continued to run**

 **"Nah, I already got my marrot badge from that already thank you very much!" said Spider-Man as he did the same thing she did**

 **Black Cat made a flip as she jumped over to a building on her left side as she grabbed fire stairs before jumping higher grabbing another one before she got to the rooftop. She looked behind and saw that the wall crawler wasn't there at all. She smirked "Gotcha"**

 **"Who's got who?" Black Cat widened her eyes in shock as she saw Spider-Man standing in front of her with his fists on his hips**

 **Black Cat made an acrobatic leap where she was behind him trying to do a roundhouse kick to which Spider-Man turned around and lazily raised his hand to block her kick with ease. Spidey then webbed up her hand to a chimney which had her stuck. "My, my, I guess your reputation precedes you after all doesn't it Spider?"**

 **"I'm flattered, now, how about you hand over the money you stole?"**

 **"Hmmmm,let me think about but, tell me, what happens when a black cat crosses your path?" she asked him which Spider-Man seemed confused by it. She then closed her eyes and opened them again which her eyes now turned to yellow glowing slits and his confusion was greater then before when she kicked him to the chest and he stumbled back**

 ** _'What the hell? I should have been able to block that easily! Why couldn't I?'_ thought Spider-Man**

 **Black Cat's finger gloves then got sharper as they turned to claws and it ripped apart his webbing. "It's not very nice to keep a lady waiting you know...ok fine already, they say that you get 7 years of bad luck"**

 **"What did you just do?!"**

 **"I'm, nooot telliiiing~" she said in a sing song tone with a cheeky smile as she started walking backwards**

 **"Oh wait, I apologize, I forgot to say please!" Spider-Man jumped at her which Black Cat still had a smile on her before she bends backwards which Spider-Man missed her surprising him as he was falling from a four story building and he tried to web his way back which there was a short web coming out which didn't reach much unfortunately. "Aaaaagh!" he crashed on the ground. "What...just happened?"**

 **"I gotta say Spider! That was pretty fun! Let's do this again sometime!" Black Cat sent him a kiss with her hand before she was getting away before Spider-Man throws a spider tracer that lands on her back**

 **[Preview ends]**

 **If you guys enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the story and wanna see more and wanna support it,you can just follow,favorite or review it**

 **THE END**


	22. Cross the Black Cat

**So...a good friend of mine and I were talking a few weeks ago on Discord about some stuff we usually talk about when we chat. Well he came up with an idea for a Bleach story which I thought about it and it sounds really good so here's the idea**

 **This takes place at Fullbring arc where Ginjo steals Ichigo's Fullbring and Ichigo is crying his eyes out at the loss of his powers and we know how Rukia came in and stabbed Ichigo and then his powers return? What if Uryu was the one who did it this time?**

 **Summary: Rain kept falling for what felt like an eternity to the bleeding Quincy. He couldn't help but just hear his friend's heart wrenching screams and his crying filling the depressive atmosphere even more. In a twisted sense of fate, a memory popped up in his head remembering Ryuken's words during his training with him. With the last remaining source of his energy, Uryu summons his energy arrow and with all his strength left he fires it at Ichigo's right side of the heart exactly 19 millimeters away. When that happened a bright light shined once more restoring the lost hope**

 **So here are the rules in this story idea:**

 **When Ichigo gets his powers back he gets all of his powers back. Yes and he gets his Quincy ones as well so all powers Ichigo**

 **It has to be a crossover of the High School DxD anime. No buts, no if's, no other crossover that's the only one. No exceptions**

 **If you want you can also give Ichigo a harem. If you don't want to and that's harder for you then that's fine. But you have to pair him up with at least one girl. AND NO YOU CAN'T CHOOSE RUKIA NO MATTER WHAT**

 **So if any of you are interested in writing this story you can PM me and we'll discuss much more about this. And no I won't be the one to write cause I'm already busy dealing with 3 long ass stories and many more coming in the future**

 **Also here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy and the following elements of this have**

 **Ultimate Spider-Man comics**

 **Spectacular Spider-Man (a little of it)**

 **Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 cartoon)**

 **############################################################################################################################################**

It was a quiet night in the city of Karakura. The streets were filled with utter darkness where thing would be very difficult to see things if you were walking there. There weren't any cars going by and most people were sleeping as they should be with the sweet sound of silence in the air. It seemed like a normal night right?

Oh if only that were truly the case right now. What no one was aware of was a dark silhouette of a figure who was crouching on top of a rooftop. It was a tall, curvaceous woman, with silver hair with a ponytail hairstyle and green eyes as she seemed to be around her early 20's. Her outfit constituents of a skin tight black suit which reveals half her own cleavage but some of it was still covered. She had white fur around her neck, a brown belt that was wrapped around her stomach along that she features retractable cat claws as well

The attractive young woman leaped in the air firing a grappling hook at a building making her swing before she let go landing on a rooftop and she saw an air vent here. She went to it and using her own strength she opened it without trying to make too much noise. After sneaking through the bank she got inside. Once inside the woman was walking around and spotted an office door which she assumed was easily locked but this wouldn't stop her so envy that she pulls out a device putting it on the doorknob. She waited for a bit before the device overrides the code making the door become unlocked. Before she could enter she uses a spray that was on her in a cloud of smoke in the entire room showcasing security lasers. The woman then picks up small mirrors from her suit as she puts them on the ground covering the lasers as they were then positioned somewhere else while she used her own incredible agility to get closer where a picture of a paint was. She got there in less then a minute. She then moved the painting away and finds a metal safe. "Jackpot…" Black Cat said with a smile

[scene change]

She successfully sneaks out of the building while holding a bag of cash as she was making her way to escape. "Hey, hold it right there!" Cat turned her head in curiosity before she spread a grin on her face as she saw Spider-Man. "Mind telling me exactly, why in the bloody hell are you stealing money in the middle of the-

There was a soft giggle that escaped Black Cat's lips. "Well, you must The Amazing Spider-Man I've heard so much about" she turned around where her glorious busty figure was revealed along with the moon that helped shined brightly at the right moment where the light made her figure be easy to see

Spider-Man widened his lenses nearly to their own limit. "Uh…wow...you…"

"You like what you see?" Black Cat teased as she shaked her hips which made her breasted shake

Spider-Man was so glad he had a mask on otherwise the sexy cat lady in front of him would be seeing how crimson his face was. "N…no, it's that...I-I didn't expect to find someone like you here instead of some usual criminals I'd expect in these areas" the web head stuttered a little as he tried not to look at her chest. "Who exactly are you anyways?"

"Well I guess I could tell you since you asked so nicely handsome, the name is Black Cat"

"Ok then Black Cat, since you seem like a sane looking lady how about you return that money so both of us can have a nice sleep, sound fair to you?"

"Aw that's sweet, I could buuuut, you're gonna have to beat me by chant me first!" she said as she started to run

"Wait, what?!"

Black Cat jumped 16 feet away towards another building with a bag with the money that was inside it. She looked back to see Spider-Man still chasing her. _'Huh, well what do you know, he's keeping up with me after all'_ she thought

"Hey! Get back here will ya?!" Spider-Man exclaimed

"Don't you have to help like an old lady cross the street or something?!" Black Cat said as she jumped to the other side of a rooftop and continued to run

"Nah, I already got my marrot badge from that already thank you very much!" said Spider-Man as he did the same thing she did

Black Cat made a flip as she jumped over to a building on her left side as she grabbed fire stairs before jumping higher grabbing another one before she got to the rooftop. She looked behind and saw that the wall crawler wasn't there at all. She smirked "Gotcha"

"Who's got who?" Black Cat widened her eyes in shock as she saw Spider-Man standing in front of her with his fists on his hips

Black Cat made an acrobatic leap where she was behind him trying to do a roundhouse kick to which Spider-Man turned around and lazily raised his hand to block her kick with ease. Spidey then webbed up her hand to a chimney which had her stuck. "My, my, I guess your reputation precedes you after all doesn't it Spider?"

"I'm flattered, now, how about you hand over the money you stole?"

"Hmmmm,let me think about but, tell me, what happens when a black cat crosses your path?" she asked him which Spider-Man seemed confused by it. She then closed her eyes and opened them again which her eyes now turned to yellow glowing slits and his confusion was greater then before when she kicked him to the chest and he stumbled back

 _'What the hell? I should have been able to block that easily! Why couldn't I?'_ thought Spider-Man

Black Cat's finger gloves then got sharper as they turned to claws and it ripped apart his webbing. "It's not very nice to keep a lady waiting you know...ok fine already, they say that you get 7 years of bad luck"

"What did you just do?!"

"I'm, nooot telliiiing~" she said in a sing song tone with a cheeky smile as she started walking backwards

"Oh wait, I apologize, I forgot to say please!" Spider-Man jumped at her which Black Cat still had a smile on her before she bends backwards which Spider-Man missed her surprising him as he was falling from a four story building and he tried to web his way back which there was a short web coming out which didn't reach much unfortunately. "Aaaaagh!" he crashed on the ground. "What...just happened?"

"I gotta say Spider! That was pretty fun! Let's do this again sometime!" Black Cat sent him a kiss with her hand before she was getting away before Spider-Man throws a spider tracer that lands on her back

[scene change]

"Wow! Is this really your hideout?!" Orihime looked around the base with an awed expression as she kept looking left and right at the base that was once Kingpin's

The reason why the Kingpin's base was now Ichigo's was because after the fight against the Green Goblin, Ichigo came back here again as he took advantage of the base with the Kingpin's absence where oddly enough he hasn't came back at all. He chased Fisk's men away from there and he saw the incredible techs that were in this place it pretty much had about everything someone needed in this place hence how he was able to create the spider tracers upon hours of work and other hours of experimenting upon it. He didn't really sleep that night but it was worth it to him

"Yup, pretty cool right" Ichigo smirked as he kept showing Orihime around here all the while she followed him like a lost puppy

"Totally cool! Where did you even find this place?!"

"I found it during my patrol yesterday where I overheard some of Fisk's guards that the Goblin was taking over as the new crime boss in this place so I tried to stop him, which I did, plus the technology this place has is amazing, hell I was able to make this spider tracer, hang on l…" Ichigo was about to get to the place where he made it before he remembered that he had already used it. "Oh wait, that's right, I used it already"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well...I kinda, may have used it already on somebody else"

"Who?"

"Uh…shit what was her name again?" Ichigo murmured as he kept snapping his fingers when he then remembered her name. "Black Cat! Yeah, that was her name…I think"

"Black Cat? Aww, that sounds so cute~"

"Riiiiigt?" Ichigo had a sweatdrop at the back of his head. "Anyways...let me show you something else, trust me, you're gonna love this one"

Orihime's response was to giggle in excitement. She followed Ichigo while having a very large childish grin like she was a child just itching to get a christmas present. They got to the part of the base where it had multiple screens. Ichigo showed his finger to the one on the middle that presented the entire map of Karakura itself. "Check it out, this is the entire map of Karakura Town, you can practically see the whole thing, you can also zoom in, zoom out, move around a little, stuff like that" Ichigo stated as he performed the things he already said to her

"That's so cool! Oh! Just a question, can I also, well, help you with this somehow?"

"Hm? Yeah sure, I have just the case that's perfect for you" Ichigo had a smile when he got to the table as he pulls out earplugs and he hands his hand over to her which Orihime took it and looked at it with curiosity. "You can help me" he pulled a chair for her as Orihime sat down on. "On my crime fighting,by navigating the crimes happening on this map and before you ask, yes they can show crimes happening here, you can send me information while I'm doing my own stuff, sending me coordinates and other stuff as well, you're basically a guy in the chair-er I mean girl in a chair!" Ichigo kept crossing his hands. "I mean-ah whatever you know what I mean!... Right?"

Orihime giggled. "I think I get it"

"Oh thank God, hang on a second" Ichigo walked past her to get a remote and he clicked on the power button where one of the screens played of a raven haired woman being in front of the screen with a blue background but on the left side was Jameson sitting next to her along that there was a picture of himself chasing towards Black Cat

Ichigo felt dread coursing through his body, he felt the heavy weight on his own gut. His eyes slightly widened in worry as he knew that Jameson just did nothing but slander his alter ego. He always had ways to make himself look bad on the media and somehow people trusted his utter bullshit. Well not all of them thankfully but there were some people who do believe though and he hated it. It was like no matter how many times he kept doing good Jameson always twists his actions but the question was that he didn't understand why he was doing this to him. He never did anything wrong him so why in the world does he hate him so much?

 **"...What you are seeing now is a picture of the masked vigilante known as The Amazing Spider-Man running from the scene on last night's daring office robbery with an unknown female partner. This may be a clue in a string of robberies plaguing Karakura's more prominent office buildings. The police have only released information that there only seemed that there was only money that got stolen. The identity of this female is unknown but she seems to be dressed in a cat motif. What do you think about this Jonah?"**

 _'...I think my 7 years of bad luck are starting right now'_ thought Ichigo

 **"Well, I don't really have much to say about this Whitney except that, i told you so!" Jameson said with a small grin. "A brief glimpse of terror that stalks our own city at day and night! Looks like his name Spider-Man fits this after all-**

Ichigo has had enough of hearing about this. So with that in mind he turns off the news and sets the remote down to the table. He had a scowl on his face which had Orihime noticed this as she turned to look at him with a look of pity although she saw that Ichigo was clenching his hand forming it to a fist. She saw him starting to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna have a talk with Jameson, I'll be back soon" Ichigo said blankly as he leaped above

[Jameson's office]

Ichigo opened the door to where he saw Jameson sitting in his office. "I wanna have a word, now!"

"Well if you brought more Spider-Man photos then we can talk"

"Well, no but-

"Then you might as well leave"

"Wha...look, I just wanna know why you're printing out lies!" Ichigo pulled a Bugle newspaper holding it in front of his boss which the picture looked like the one where he looked he was running with Cat

"Lies?!" Jameson said as he looked at the orange haired youth with an insulted look."The Bugle prints nothing but the truth!" he then got up making a glare. "Or at least something close it anyways" he murmured that last part

"Yeah but, come on! I was there last night! Spidey was trying to stop this Black Cat, not working with her!"

"And how do you know that's the case?! For all you know they could have been pretending to do that!"

"And how do you know you're right about that?! He could have, oh I don't know, actually tried to stop her! He didn't work with any other villains so why would you assume he would be working with one right now?! And just what the hell is your problem with Spider-Man in the first place?!"

"Come on, he's wearing a mask for God's sake! He refuses to just show it-

 **"Mr Jameson, your wife is on the line"**

Jameson made a heavy sigh. "Oh for the love of…" his finger pressed on his. "I'll be right there" he said as he looked back at Ichigo. "Well? If you got nothing else to say, then come back here when you get more photos of that web head!"

"Yeah…sure thing" Ichigo scoffed at the man before him as he was leaving the office with a scowl expressing on his face as he now left the office

[scene change]

 **"Alright, alright already, I'm sorry I didn't call last night Yuzu, I just forgot"** said Ichigo as he was sitting on the chair with the map screen of Karakura loaded in front of him while he was working on another Spider Tracer

 **"You should have still called Ichigo! I was so worried!"** said Yuzu on the phone

 **"I was at my hid-I mean at Chad's house last night, staying over, that's all"** Ichigo said as his eyes were fixated on the buttons in order to find the Black Cat so he kept clicking on some to find her. "Here kitty kitty kitty…" he murmured

 **"What did you just say?"**

Ichigo widened his eyes in realization as to what he said. He wanted to slap himself for that one. **"I uh...sorry, I didn't mean to say that! I, thought I just saw some cat, coming by, that's all!"** a beep was heard and he looks up seeing a red dot on the map. He had a very pleased smile with success that he had managed to track down her location. **"...Hey Listen Yuzu, I gotta go now I'm gonna have to talk to you later, tell Karin that I'm alright!"**

 **"Alright then! Bye Ichigo!"**

"Bye" and right then he ended the phone call thus he brings his phone down on his pocket. "Hmmm...odd, she's at the park...well not exactly there, but, it's very close to it, wait a minute" he pulls the chair closer as he widened his eyes slightly. "Wait, that's the same park that those two Arrancars came by a while ago!" he got up as the red dot stopped moving. "She stopped...what is she even doing there?" his fingers were brought to his chin before his eyes widened in shock. "Oh no...don't tell me she found the tracer?! Shitshitshitshitshit!" he wasted no time in getting up from his chair and started to get to his costume

[scene change]

Black Cat was sitting on the edge of a rooftop casually while holding onto a blue notebook writing it with a pen as she seemed to be answering to some questions there. It didn't take her too long before she brought her pen back and closed her notebook. Sighing in relief with her work now finished at hand, then she got up before walking over to where there was a yellow backpack

She unzipped the lower side of the backpack from the front where she pulled out what seemed to be her phone. Opening it she saw what time it was before sighing in relief. "Phew, looks like I still got time left, hopefully I don't get late again" the young woman made a smile as she put her phone down before unzipping it. She puts the backpack resting it on her shoulders. She had her arm get loose in the air as she was about to use the grappling hook swing by but she hears a thud. Curious to see what happened Black Cat turns her head where to her surprise she found Spider-Man crouching down on a rooftop door which had her mouth open up. "What the…" needles to say she was left stunned. _'How did he find me here?!'_

"Hi, it's me again, you know, the guy who chased you last night, that sure was something wasn't it" Spider-Man quipped

"It sure was, quite the night" Black Cat had a smile on her lips in order to keep up her persona. "So, how exactly did you find me here Spider?"

Spider-Man only flipped downwards making a crouch before standing up. "Sorry, can't tell, that's for me to know" he brought his arm towards her and right then he fired a web at her

Reflexes came in to save Black Cat in time when her gloved fingers extended shaping into claws. She cut the web that came at her in half and then she leaped as high as she could in the air launching wheat seemed like a grappling hook at her wrist as the long line connected with a nearby building so thus Black Cat pushes her body onwards and so she was swinging to get away. "Sorry Spidey! I really wish I could stay and chat longer but I'm kinda in a rush and everything right now!" she turned her head to the Wall Crawler yelling just loudly enough for him to hear

"Sorry Cat, but I can't let you get away from me that easily!" the masked teen leaped from the rooftop as he follows the seducing woman firing his web in pursuit with web swinging

Black Cat got to a higher roof stand now running as fast as her body could be allowed to go. She turned her head to see that Spider-Man was already catching up to her. This made her frown and turning her head again she seemed surprised that she was about to collide to a water tower but once again her cat like reflexes came in and saved her again when she twisted her body going through the metal poles before her hands grabbed onto a pipe and moving her body onwards completely escaping through the water tower and after that she started running again

Spider-Man wasn't having too much of a hard time catching up to her. Compared to him her speed wasn't really that fast but he had to give her credit for managing to last longer then he thought. "So I got a question for you, are you by any chance working for the Kingpin?!" the Friendly Neighborhood hero asked as he saw the Black Cat jumping high within the air and also swinging with a grappling hook to which he did the same thing and was now following her with his webs

"The Kingpin? You mean that fatass prick who looks like he never worked out in his life?!" Black Cat's eyes turned to left as she saw that there were two buildings edged in very close where she could be able to run and give her an opening and so she turned to her left by also lowering herself down

"Yup! The one and only!" Spider-Man was struggling not to chuckle at what she had just said. It was nice to know that she had a sense of humor...unlike the other villains he faced

Black Cat let go of her grappling hook as shE got to the similar alley between the buildings where she ran all the way till she got to the edge where taking one step whole have her fall where she assumed from a five story building. "Well, it's a weird question you asked but I don't really like working for assholes! Why do you ask that?" she stated as Spider-Man got to where she was as he got close to her

"So, are you working alone then?" the arachnid said as he started to walk closer although he was quite confused as to why she stopped running all of a sudden

"Pretty much" her hands were put on her hips as she swung her ponytail hair. "I only work by myself"

"Why do you do it?"

"...I have my own reasons" she closed her eyes. "First one being, I do it for the challenge, and the sheer excitement I get from it"

"Say what? You could get in huge trouble if you got caught!"

Her smile got a tad bit wider now making a giggle before opening her eyes revealing her glowing slits again. Spider-Man's eye lenses widened in surprise when he saw those. _'It's those eyes again!'_ he thought

Black Cat leaped backwards but Spider-Man followed her not wanting to let her escape so he jumped at her to which Black Cat grabbed a small black ball and fired at the web head hiting it directly at him which bursts in black smoke. _'Smoke bombs? Seriously?!'_ he thought as he went through about to catch Black Cat only to discover that there was no one there. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" he was now falling onto the ground but that wasn't enough to stop him as he made a flip and spun a web before he spins his body making him go higher in the air before letting go and seeing Black Cat again jumping from one rooftop to another

Black Cat turned her head at him. _'Ah come on already, what does it take to stop this guy?! I don't have time for this right now!'_

"Did you really think you were gonna stop me that easily?!"

"Well it worked the first time didn't it?!"

Spider-Man was gonna reply back but then he felt a familiar sense of nausea overcome him. He felt his head pounding at him and his vision was becoming more blurry. "No...not now…" he murmured and he tried to overcome the hunger the pain just a little longer but it was too much for him to resist and as such he dived down as he hit the ground now lying unconscious

Black Cat stopped her tracks when she didn't hear anything from him. Confused as to why she turned around and setting her eyes down she was shocked to see him laying on the ground onto his stomach first. She jumped down on the ground and she got to his side. "Uh...hey Spidey, are...you alright?" she shook his shoulder to wake him up but she got no response from him at all. 'I gotta get him somewhere where no one can see him' despite that she was in a hurry she couldn't just leave him here. She lifted his arm over his shoulder and wrapper her arm around his body where he lied his unconscious body to her back. She jumped back to the rooftop and lets him rest there. _'I hope he gets better…'_ she thought as she looked at him before she leaped in the air and fired a grappling hook leaving

[scene change]

Black Cat leaped to another rooftop. "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!" she was in a real hurry now as she landed to another roof. She took of her mask first before zipping her backpack and puts her mask there

She then jumped down to the ground where there was grass and she changed herself back to a 22 year old Felicia Hardy. Felicia was wearing what seemed like a plain white t-shirt with grey pants as she kept stuffing her costume in the backpack before unzipping it. "I am really gonna be late now!" she started to sprint around till she got to the main entrance and upon taking a closer look it seemed as though where she was going looked like college

Felicia Hardy was not like any other normal human being. At first glance she could be dismissed as one but if you got to know her more you would know that her secret was that she had superpowers. And not the ones where she was peak human oh no, she was in fact a superhuman. She also does go in a four year college university and right now she was in her second year

Felicia kept running down halls while turning her head in order to find her classroom which didn't take long for her to find before she got there sliding the door open

"Hardy, you're late again" said a man in his mid 30's sitting in a chair with the table in front of him

Felicia scratched the back of her head while having an awkward chuckle. "Ehehe, sorry about that sir, I uh, I just lost a track of time and I had to deal with something else so I-

"Whatever, just take your seat" the man grumbled

"Ri-right" Felicia bowed her head before she walked over to her own seat in a third row along that other students were sitting beside her. Her classroom didn't really look much it only had a carpet floor along with wooden tables that were in six rows and each raw had 10 people sit in and in front of them was their own teacher and on the right was a small table that had a computer and above it a projector

Felicia took out her own books while trying not to have anyone look at her costume so she took out her textbooks putting them in a table. Then she notices something in her backpack before she takes a closer look at it and pulling it out seemed like a black chip that had the shape of a...spider. _'What the…'_ Felicia widened her eyes in surprise at what she found. _'Hold on, when and how did this thing even get in my-'_

 _"So, how exactly did you find me here Spider?"_

 _Spider-Man only flipped downwards making a crouch before standing up. "Sorry, can't tell, that's for me to know" he brought his arm towards her and right then he fired a web at her_

Felicia quickly then hides it by putting it in her pocket and uzips her backpack. _'So THAT'S how he found me! He probably put some tracking device on me! That explains how he found me earlier! When did that happen though? The only time this couple have been when we...met last night! He must have put it on me without realizing'_ she rested her elbow towards the table where her hand also rested to her chin. _'Still...meeting with Spider-Man turned out to be better then I anticipated, it was more fun then I thought'_

[scene change]

Class had now ended for Felicia as she puts her backpack over her shoulders as most students were now getting up with them opening the door and going over the halls to talk to each other and other people as well. Felicia on the other hand just wanted to put her backpack over her locker as she couldn't have done it before since she was in a rush and all. The young woman then closes her locker

"Hey, Felicia!"

"Hm?" Felicia looked over her head to see two girls walking over to her."Oh, hey girls! What's up?"

"You wanna come to the party tonight?!" the first girl asked in excitement

"Party? What party?"

"What, you didn't hear?" the second girl blinked her eyes in confusion. "Kojima is gonna have a party tonight and his parents are gonna be out of town till then, it was on Instagram"

"Oh, well you guys should have known that I don't really use social media on stuff like these, not too much anyways" said Felicia

"So are you gonna come?"

"Well...I'm not sure if I could though"

"Aw but why not?!" the first girl whined. "It's gonna be so fun!"

"I know but, I gotta get some studies done so…"

"But you always do that! Can't you loosen up more?!"

"I can have fun when I want to alright, it's that I...can have other stuff to deal with, and ehehe, also got stuff to do after school, plus I go to parties...at other times, I mean if I get my work done early I could go there anyways"

"Sweet! Did you know that Sadaaki is gonna be there as well?!"

"...Say what?"

"Yeah, that guy is gonna be there as well" the second girl said

"Why am I not surprised" Felicia rolled her eyes at this

"Ah come on" the first girl interjected. "Nearly every girl here wants to be with him!"

"Yeah, well I don't like the guy at all, I could really care less if some girl ends up as his girlfriend, the guy is not even that interesting to me"

"Well you never know, you two might end up together"

"I'll start believing in that when a zombie apocalypse happens"

The bell then rings as it meant for everyone to go back to their classes. Everyone else was returning as they were but Felicia was quickly picking up some books for her class when a hand banged to the next locker. "Well, well, if it isn't Felicia"

 _'Aaaaaand now comes my least favorite part of this school'_ Felicia sighed. "Great, what do you want now Sadaaki?"

He merely smirked. "Just here to see my girl, what's wrong with that?"

"Ok, first of all, I'm not your girl, never was, never will be, second of all where do you keep getting that idea?"

"Come on, I'm the best nasketball player in this school, awesome and not to mention pretty damn rich"

"And a bragger, I hate the types who keep bragging about shit like this, I do not give a damn if you're rich and the best basketball player in this school if all you do is keep bragging and flirting with nearly every girl, look I already wasted my time I gotta get back" Felicia stared to leave. "And if you keep thinking you and I will get together then keep dreaming!"

[scene change]

"Uuuuuungh…ah man, what happened?" Spider-Man groaned as he regained consciousness getting up with his hand resting on his hand in slight pain. "Last thing I remember was chasing after Black Cat and it feels as though I blacked out...oh wait, I did didn't I, shit...can't believe she got away from me twice in a row, how does she do this?"

Spider-Man jumped from the rooftop he lied on as he started his web swinging. "I don't get it, she's not that fast and yet she was still able to get away" he clinged to a building before he turned over and looked. "Come on Kurosaki, you're better then this! You were able to stop bad guys several times already! Oh wait..." he put his fingers under his chin. "Her eyes though, whenever they glow it makes me sloppy and puts me at a disadvantage against her,it's like I get bad luck at the last second…well that explains how she escaped me before" the wall crawler then took another leap before swinging with just his left arm then he let go as he grabbed a pole on the side of a building making a backflip before he crouched on it. He was about to say something more but his stomach growled again. "Well, guess I'm gonna need to eat some food again, I should probably call Orihime to get in the hideout again"

[scene change]

Ichigo was now back at his own hideout as he kept running now back in his normal clothes. He made a large jump before he got to the lower level. "Hey Orihime, you there?!" he shouted out

 **Patrick was standing on Squidward's tiny ship wearing the Krusty Krab hat on his pointy star head with a large goofy grin on his face. In front of him a telephone ringed so Patrick picks it up**

 **"Hello? Is this the Krusty Krab?" asked the male voice through the phone**

 **"No this is just Patrick" Patrick said putting the telephone down as he whistled**

 **The phone rang again and Patrick picks it up. "Is this the Krusty Krab" asked a female woman**

 **"No, this is Patrick!" the starfish said with annoyance now putting the telephone down again and he whistled**

 **The phone rang again for the their time and Patrick picks it up. "Is this the Krusty Krab?" asked another male voice**

 **"NO! THIS IS PATRICK!" Patrick shouted as his mouth got bigger showing white teeth before he slams the phone down and he folds his arms. "I don't work at the Krusty Krabs" he huffed**

 **Then Spongebob comes in at the scene. "Uh Patrick, that's the name of the restaurant" he informed him**

 **"Huh?!" Patrick's eyes then animatedly got close together displaying a comedic sound effect as if realization dawned on him**

Orihime made a chuckle as she sat at the chair watching one of the old Spongebob Squarepants episodes at one of the screens."Uh, Orihime?" she turned her head to see Ichigo standing in front of her with a puzzled look. "Is that...Spongebob you're watching?"

Orihime had one of the remote controls in her hand as she turned in to pause the episode before turning back to Ichigo. "Ehehe" her hand went at the back of her head scratching it while awkwardly chuckling. "Well you were gone for so long that I was starting to get a little bored so I decided to watch some TV and Spongebob was the first thing that came to my mind so…"

Ichigo just merely stared at her while still holding a puzzled expression. "Uh...right" although for some reason he really shouldn't be surprised though considering that Orihime was childish and watching a cartoon like Spongebob seemed to fit plus he could see that happening. "Anyways..." he shakes his head remembering the task at hand that has to be done. "Could you...help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how I already told you about the Black Cat? Well, I may have caught up with her recently and she got away from me...again"

"Really? How?"

"I think it's because of the bad luck she gave me" Orihime looked confused by what he meant."Whenever her eyes glow at me, it made me get sloppy against her and unpredictable for me on what would happen next cause something bad always happens to me that lets her her away from me" he made sure he left out the part of him being nauseous again as he didn't want her to be worried

"So she gives you this bad luck whenever her eyes glow?"

"Yes"

"Hmmmm...maybe you could try using it against her?"

"That could work, but I don't know how to do it though…" Ichigo sighed as he scratched his head and he starts walking around. " Damn...there has gotta be a way to turn the tables around" his feet then made broken and cracking sounds to which he looked down and saw pieces of broken glass lying on the floor. He looked at the broken pieces where there were some reflections of his body parts were shown. The orange haired teen widened his eyes. "Wait, I think that's it!"

"What's it?"

"I think I figured out how to use her own bad luck against her! I'm gonna need a mirror for that"

"I think I saw another one in the upper floor"

"Great!" the Substitute made a large leap before he got to the upper level of the hideout. _'Get ready Cat, next time I'm gonna be prepared against your bad luck and we'll see how you like it!'_

[scene change]

Hours had gone by now and there have been no signs of the Black Cat so far. Spider-Man is now seen swinging by as he was crouching on a land post. He brings his fingers to where his ears are supposed to be from his mask. "Are you sure this is where she is now? I don't see her anywhere " the arachnid said

 **"You're the one who put that tracer on her and the map is showing me that this is the place where she is now"** Orihime said sitting in the chair as she had a wire on her with a speaker on her ear while looking at the red dot on the map

Just then there was a red car that caught Spider-Man attention which was speeding through more then what should be which was breaking the speed limit. What really caught the web head's attention was that Black Cat was riding this car and she then drove past him. "Well I guess you were right about her being here! I just found her!" he told Orihime

"I told you so"

Spider-Man jumped from the lamp post as he was now swinging his way to stop Black Cat and this time he wouldn't let her use her bad luck against him. _'I'm ready for you this time!'_ Spider-Man though as he spun another web turning to his right where Cat turned the car around

Black Cat looked at the rear window and saw that Spider-Man was already chasing after her. _'Looks like I already got his attention on me, thank God college was over quickly today!'_ she thought as she saw other cars going at her but they kept avoiding her as not to get crashed but she herself also tried not to hit any cars as well

Spider-Man web zipped to a house nearly to him where he got pulled in an attempt to gain momentum but there was only one problem. There weren't much buildings to swing by from where Cat was driving. "Shit, I don't have much building to swing by" he got to the roof while making a roll before he started to run and jump from other houses now. "That's alright though, as long as I can keep up with her she can't get away from me" he then made a small crouch before he made a large leap

Black Cat continued to drive away from Spidey as she thought she was being successful but then she heard a thud. Shd looked behind her and to her surprise she saw Spider-Man crouching at the backseat as he stared at her. "Don't you think this is a little dangerous that you're driving a car this fast?! I would be fine with the rooftop chasing between us!"

"Don't worry I know when not to take things too far then necessary! I'm not really insane you know!" said Black Cat. "And before you ask no I'm not giving in easily!"

"Wow! Are you a mind reader?! How did you manage to guess that?!"

"Gee I don't know" Black Cat turned her head at the road. "Probably luck...and speaking of luck…"

 _'Now's my chance!'_ Spider-Man webbed a car mirror from the red car pulling it in front of him and holding it in a mere second as this happened. And when it did Black Cat turned around with her eyes glowing again but she made a shocked gasp when she looked at the car mirror which was reflected on her instead

"What did you just…"

"Ha! Let's see how you like it when you get bad luck!" Spider-Man was smirking behind his mask

When he said those words one of the tires from the car blew up which had the metal part making loud screeching noise as it did so. Black Cat had a sweat at the back of her head before biting her lower lip now worried that her own power had been used against her. "Damn it…!" she felt her heart beating faster against her chest since now that she was cursed with her own bad luck even she couldn't predict what was gonna happen to her. So she tried to shake Spider-Man off but due to his ability to stick to any surface he was casually clinging to the car as this was nothing to him

Black Cat was getting desperate to shake him off but it was short lived as she looked down and saw that the car was starting to slow down which to her shock saw that the engine was nearly empty even though it was nearly full when she startle to drive it. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Now you know how I felt" said Spider-Man

Black Cat then turned her head to look at a alley nearby. This idea was risky especially with bad luck on her side but she couldn't think of anything else to get him away from her. The humane feline then pumped the and with all the speed it had left the car was going at full speed. Then it crashed onto the wall which had Spider-Man jump away before it could crash and so did Black Cat except she did jump as high as she could which she got to a rooftop. "Ah damn, that was way too close"

Spider-Man was about to follow her again. **"Hey Ichigo, did you catch her yet?"** Orihime spoke through the wire

Spider-Man put his fingers on his ear."Not yet, but I'm just about to!" he said as he leaped and did a double web zip with two of his hands before getting to the roof where Cat was there. "Sorry Cat, but game's over!" he performed a cartwheel over her but Black Cat tried to elbow him from behind to which the wall crawler caught it with ease then he pushed her down on the ground as he overpowered her with ease

Black Cat tried to escape from him but his grip was just too strong for her to escape even with her own superhuman strength. "Nnnngh!" she growled as panic had now settled in her which she wasn't in trying to show it but it wasn't working so well

"What's wrong Cat? No witty comebacks to make up? Looks as though things aren't going your way now are they"

"Nnnngh!" no matter how much she tried Black Cat just could not escape from him even by using all her strength it just seemed hopeless for her now. _'This...can't actually be happening! I-I can't go to jail! I haven't even finished college for God's sake!'_ she could feel her own body was getting tired from all the struggle she was doing to escape. _'No…'_ her eyes then shifted into sadness now. _'What have I done? I was so confident that I would be able to get away with everything I wanted because of my powers, I was way over in my head to think I could pull this off, I was lucky the first two times, I'm an idiot, a moron! I should have known he would have caught up with what I was doing and use it against me!'_ eventually she stopped struggling and she just stopped knowing her efforts were in vain. _'So...this is it now...I'm gonna have to go in prison when the cops show up and I won't be able to do anything with Spider holding me down like I'm nothing to him...it-it wouldn't even matter if I escaped from prison! I wo-would be tracked down no matter where I go! My own identity is going to be revealed and everyone would know! Everyone!'_

Spider-Man saw that Black Cat had stopped struggling against him as she did nothing else."Well, looks you finally-" he then widened his lenses when he noticed that a tear was rolling down onto her cheek. ' _She's…crying?'_

 _'I guess I better kiss my life goodbye now…'_ Black Cat thought that this was finally her till she looked down on the streets and saw that a child was crossing the streets to check on the damaged red car she crashed but then her eyes widened in horror when she saw that another car was going on the road and it was headed towards where the child was and it didn't seem to be slowing down at all. "Get out of there! Now!" she yelled

"Huh?" the Wall Crawler seemed confused by Cat's sudden outburst all of a sudden

"THERE'S A KID ABOUT TO BE HIT BY A CAR!" Black Cat screamed at Spider-Man who seemed shocked at what she just said which made his grip on her loosen a lot giving Cat enough strength to twist her body as she successfully for free from his grip before she jumps down and fires her grappling hook at the building in front of her as she was swinging down lower where she swooped low enough to grab the child who was a little boy which her timing was done well as the car missed at the last second. Black Cat made a sigh of relief as she put the kid down on the sidewalk."Hey are you alright?"

The boy looked at her before he nodded his head and smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear that, just be careful next time and look at the two sides before crossing the road"

Spider-Man just stood there as he watched Black Cat saving the kid's life and needless to say he was stunned. **"Uh Ichigo? Is everything alright?"**

"Cat just saved a kid's life from getting hit by a car…"

 **"What?"**

"I know it sounds crazy but I'm not even joking, she just saved a kid's life!" he then saw her coming back to the roof before she stood in front of him

"I told you didn't I? I'm not a crazy person and I'm not bad, look believe it or not I care about people, I don't want them to get involved in what I'm doing so they could get hurt...and it's not like I do this all the time, me being Black Cat and everything, I have another life behind the mask I'm wearing and nobody else knows about it" she sighed."But if you're still gonna arrest me, then fine, I guess I deserve it for what I did"

"...Actually, I think I'm gonna let you go"

Black Cat stared at him as she seemed dumbfounded by what he said."What?"

"I think you convinced me enough, after all, you just put your life at risk by saving someone else's and did it without wanting a reward or something, that makes you ok in my book"

Black Cat made a large sigh of relief as she felt like the weight of the world was lifted off her chest. She then hugged him which understandably surprised Spider-Man. "Thank you so much...you don't know how much this means to me"

"Erm...yo-you're welcome" though it couldn't be Ichigo was blushing behind his mask as he could feel her large breats pressing against his chest

"I suppose...that I should also give you my personal thank you as well"

"Uh...what does that mean?"

Black Cat made a giggle."You'll see" she let go of the hug as her eyes stared at his white bug lenses. Her own hands were touching his chest and she travelled upwards where it was touching his mask and she was starting to lift it up

"Wowowow what do you think you're-

"Don't worry" she softly whispers."I'm not gonna pull the whole thing off" her hands were lifting his mask till she stopped only when the mask was lifted above his nose and her lips were mere inches away from touching his. "And I won't bite…"

Black Cat then moved herself forward till she pressed her lips against his. Spider-Man widened his eyes to their limits when this happened. He also couldn't believe he was having his own very first kiss to a woman that was older then him not to mention he could feel her hands cupping his cheeks and her lips felt soft to his. He could push her off and just leave but he wasn't even doing that at all. Before he knew it he began to lean in to the kiss as his own hands wrapped around her hips now he found himself kissing back. And truth be told Ichigo was actually liking this and as of right now both of them were focusing only on each other they removed everything else from their minds and all their worries now...they just wanted each other. The kiss became slow, soft and gentle but then it grew more, and more passionate within each passing second as it went by. "Mmmmmhm… mmhm" both of them were moaning to one another as they refused to let go of each other. They wanted to go at this forever but due to oxygen both of them seperated and they panted heavily

"That was...wow" Spider-Man didn't know anything else to say besides that

Black Cat put his mask back down again. "You're not a bad kisser, I'm glad" she turned around and started to leave

"You're leaving?"

"I already thanked you, there's nothing else for me to do now...also because I gotta eat now, I'm pretty hungry" she heard him snickering at that and she couldn't but giggle as well."Also, one more thing…" she fired her grappling hook. "If you ever wanna hook up with me and wanna do more then just kissing, I wouldn't mind if we went further then that, and if that does happen, we would have so much fun together, I would want you to make me scream your name…all...night...long, whenever you want to"

"Uh…" Ichigo's face was now even redder then a tomato itself

"See ya!" Black Cat winked at him before she jumped now leaving

"Well...that was something"

 **"...Ichigo"**

A shiver ran down Spider-Man's spine as he completely forgot about the wire in his ear. He forgot to turn it off. "Uh...hey Orihime…how long have you been listening?"

 **"I heard everything"**

"Oh...even the-

 **"Yes, even the...kiss you two had, you sure looked like you were enjoying it"**

"Well yeah-I mean no-I mean...maybe?"

 **"Oh, so you did then…it suuure must have been great now wasn't it"**

"What's with you? Why are you talking about the kiss I had so badly?"

 **"Oh it's no reason, I'm just curious, that's all!"**

"...Orihime"

 **"What?!"**

"You have feelings for me don't you…"

 **"I-what...no?!"**

"Yeah, you do, I mean I can KINDA tell the way you're talking, and it sounds to me that you're...jealous"

 **"Wh-What?! I am NOT jealous!"**

" Yes you are" Spider-Man teased her

 **"..."** the call then ended

Spider-Man took a sigh before he walked to the edge of the rooftop. "So...Orihime has feelings for me now huh, I honestly don't even know what to say to that, not to mention that, I let Black Cat escape...hopefully I don't regret making that choice, and hopefully George doesn't get mad about that when he finds that out" the Hero fired a web. "I'm done with patrolling right now...I really need to rest" and so with that he swung

 **############################################################################################################################################**

 **Ok this took longer to make then I thought it would but here's the new chapter of the Black Cat. Next one is gonna make things a little harder for me to do**

 **And just a reminder, again if anyone is interested in writing the story idea please contact me by either reviewing and I'll PM you or you can PM me and I'll PM you back and we'll discuss what to do with the story**

 **Here is the next preview for the next chapter**

 **[Preview]**

 **Spider-Man punched the rubble he was trapped inside of as he saw that how his arm was free. He then jumps through breaking the rubble. Around his own surroundings he saw that he was somewhere underground, actually it looked as though it was an abandoned. He was definitely was somewhere underground that was for sure and he did see there were some trains lying around along with some water running here. "Great, just perfect, those damn spider slayers or whatever the fuck those things are had me and the other guy get stuck here"**

 **"Uuuuuungh…"**

 **Spider-Man turned and saw Scorpion lying on the rocks seeming to be unconscious. "Oh well that's just great! Now he's here too!...Can't believe this shit" he then started to walk over to him. "Uh, hey dude-**

 **Scorpion then opened his eyes as his face had a look of anger and rage before he got up and charged at Spider-Man and pinned him against the wall while choking him. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU FUCKING PUT US?!"**

 **"C-Calm...aaagh-down! Listen to-ggggch...me!" Spider-Man grabbed the armoured man's wrists and he put them away from as he stood his ground now. "I wasn't the one who put us in this place! And I'm not the leader of those robots! They're the ones who put us in this place! Not me!"**

 **Scorpion then used his tail to attack Spider-Man who used his speed and agility to get away as the tail went through a wall. "Listen! I don't know what the hell happened to you and your connection to whatever Oscorp is but I am NOT with those guys! I don't even know who you are!"**

 **"And how exactly do I know that I can trust you with that?!"**

 **"Look where we are!" then some rocks started to fall."We shouldn't fight here right now! I don't know why you're so angry but right now we gotta stop, this place looks really unstable and if we fight here we're gonna get buried alive!...We can help each other escape through this if we work together"**

 **"You...would help me?"**

 **"Well, I mean, yeah, after all, we arachnids gotta stick together right?"**

 **Scorpion looked around here before he looked at Spider-Man. "Alright...fine, I guess I don't have much of a choice here do I"**

 **"Well that's great-**

 **Scorpion's tail then then speeds towards where it touched his eyes. "However...if I find you stabbing me in the back after this, I'll make sure I make you suffer and rip out your limbs, you got that?!"**

 **Spider-Man touched the pointy part of the tail making it back away from him. "Yeah...got it"**

 **[Preview ends]**

 **Black Cat's costume and her physical look in this is like the one from the Web of Shadows game**

 **Voice actress for Felicia Hardy/Black Cat-Katee Sackhoff**

 **THE END**


	23. Prey and Predator alike

**Elements from this chapter are inspired by the 2002 Spider-Man Raimi game**

 **#################################################################################################################################**

"So when exactly did you have feelings for me?"

Orihime was looking down on the ground with a blush covering her face as the feeling of embarrassment overcame her as she had hoped he would not talk to her about that but she should have known better. Right now she and Ichigo were outside the classroom before class was gonna start

"Come on, I promise I won't laugh really, I just really wanna know when did you have feelings and why for a guy like me?"

Orihime didn't answer anything where instead she kept quiet finding that staring at the floor seemed to be more interesting. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything else in front of Ichigo or if she accidentally blurted out something which would make this situation a lot more awkward

Ichigo sighed seeing as she wasn't gonna answer anything to him no matter what he said. So he decided to leave this topic...for now anyways. "Fine, if you don't wanna say anything about this I'll drop it" just as he said that the bell rings signalling that the first class is starting. "Guess it's time to go back anyways"

"Right…" Orihime spoke still not facing Ichigo before both of them returned to their classroom. Ichigo got to his own seat and so did Orihime. The male teen looked out over the window as his teacher came in the classroom and just like that class began

[scene change]

He looked over his shoulder to see the drones were still going after him. No matter where he went those piece of shits kept following him, dead set to capture him. Of course they would, why wouldn't they, they were created by that bastard Osborn to do so in the first place. He could feel his legs getting tired from all the running he was doing. _'Come on...I'm almost there, just a little bit longer!'_ his breaths were getting more heavy as he went on towards the underground tunnels the water kept dripping beneath his metal feet all the while the sounds of the robotic spider drones kept crawling within the tight walls

He soon found a dead end for him where he looked down and saw that there was nothing but water there but in front of him however there was another tunnel but he had to jump all the way to make it there. If he made a wrong move and in his current state he would die. He heard the drones getting closer and closer to him every second of the way. If he had to live this was the only way to do so. He took a few steps back and suddenly he ran as fast as he could and made the biggest leap he could muster within his strength. He looked as though he wasn't gonna make it but he used some blue metal tail from his back that sticked through the wall and he successfully made it through the tunnel

He turned around and saw mechanical spider robots stopped before they were about to fall and from the numbers there seemed to be about 25 of them in total. The man looking at them was now seen clearly. He seemed to be wearing some full metal blue suit with green markings in it covering him from head to toe except the only thing was revealed was his face which looked as though the person was in his late 20's or so but he looked dirty, sweaty and most notably tired according to the heavy bags he had under his eyes. "Ha...hahahahaha!" he laughed victoriously. "Take that suckers!"

His laughter was shortly interrupted when he saw grappling hooks coming out of the mechanical spider's chest. The blue metal man looked in horror as they were quickly approaching him. Panic had settled in as the person quickly gets up and starts running

[Outside Karakura High]

School had finally finished for the students as everyone was packing up and starting to leave the school along with Ichigo and his own friends as well. Ichigo himself was surprised that the school ended without any problems whatsoever. No hollows to interrupt. No crimes where he was needed as Spider-Man at all. Just a normal high school day which was at times like these really weird but quite enjoyable since he could use a break once in a while and he didn't mind this at all even if the classes were a little boring. 'Better then fighting with my life on the line' he thought

Orihime passed a glance at him while walking behind him. Needless to say she was still embarrassed about her accidental confession to Ichigo and still not feeling quite confident to speak to him about that. "Oooooh Hime!~" suddenly Chizuru sneaks up behind and felt her hands groping her large breasts which made her face get flustered and frankly a little annoyed as well as she was not in the mood to deal with Chizuru's antics. "Don't think you'll get away from me that easily!"

Needless to say Tatsuki stepped in this situation getting Chizuru off of Orihime and started stomping her on the ground to be taught a lesson. Ichigo looked at this with sigh. He just couldn't understand why Chizuru wouldn't just take a hint already that Orihime just wasn't interested in her and if every time she tried to do something like this Tatsuki would just beat her up

"And stay down!" Tatsuki shouted stomping on Chizuru once more

"Never!" she somehow got off of Tatsuki's foot and proceeded to dash to Orihime like a crazed lunatic. "If you think that'll be enough to stop me then think aga-

Ichigo sticks his foot out as this had the redhead trip over it and landed on the ground which had her groan in pain as she also had circling eyes now. "Wait what just happened…?" Ichigo then whistles innocently before he continued to walk like nothing ever happened. Ok he had to admit he may have enjoyed that a little bit if a small smirk on his face didn't have anything to say about that

Right then he felt Spider-Sense tingling again which surprised him. 'Spider-Sense? Danger? But where? I don't sense it happening to me' he looked over and started walking where he kept sensing the danger being stronger so it had to mean he was getting closer. He found himself walking to an alley. Just then the Spider-Sense stopped indicating he arrives where danger was happening. Ichigo looked shocked when he saw a metal blue armored man with a large tail from his back fighting what seemed to be some mechanical robots that looked like had the shape of well spiders. 'What the hell is going on right now?! Well, whatever it is, I sure as hell need to stop it!' he thought as he started to change to his costume

Scorpion used his tail to fire acid at one of the mechanic spiders that was jumping at him melting it. There were two more that were jumping at him which Scorpion backfliped away from before he jumped in the air bringing his hands together hammering the damn thing causing a large dent. Scorpion then ripped one of it's legs off when another one of them jumped at him but reflexes saved Scorpion as he turned around in time to smack another spider drone with the leg which was rolling on the ground suffering damage from the heavy hit. Scorpion was now panting, struggling to focus on the fight. He didn't have time when another two spider robots launched grappling hooks wrapped around his wrists which caused struggle for him to free himself from them. Then electricity was coming out from the wires making Scorpion yell in pain

Before this could go on any further the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man got in the action by swooping in kicking one of who were electrocuting Scorpion."Wow what's all this, a party and I didn't get any invitation?" he webbed another one that held Scorpion down before he gets it away from him by yanking it towards him and he smashes a hole through it with his fist then gets it off of him. "Well no worries your guest of honor has arrived!" Spider-Man jokes

Scorpion moved his head up to see who was speaking and when he did his eyes went wide with his eyebrows raised as well seeing the Webhead for the first time. He saw the costume from the bug lenses to the spider symbol and the web patterns. He went from being shocked to looking furious as he grit his teeth

Spider-Man looked at Scorpion. "Hey, are you alri-wow!" Scorpion lunged at the Wall Crawler in a fit of anger whom leaped out of the way sticking to a building

"Don't think I'll trust you that easily just because you saved me!" Scorpion shouted at Spider-Man before he jumped at him rearing his fist to hit him but the hero distances himself from the armored man in succession as the attack missed him hitting the wall instead. "And tell your boss that he's not gonna get me anytime soon! I'll get payback sooner or later!" he shouted as he sticks to the walls as well

"What boss?!"

Scorpion started to crawl his way towards Spider-Man."Don't play dumb with me!" he swings his tail at the arachnid at the lower ground whom dodged by flipping out of the way but still sticked to the building by his feet. "You're with them, I know it! Let me take a wild guess now you're another one of Osborn's lackeys trying to get me!"

Spider-Man tackled Scorpion on the walls they were on. They were rolling till Scorpion kicked off of him but Spider-Man with his hands and feet intact. Scorpion charged at him but Spider-Man fired a web covering his eyes. "Osborn's lackeys? Wait, you mean Norman?"

"Who else would it be?!" Scorpion ripped the web from his eyes

"Wait hold on a second, I think you misunderstood the situation here I'm not with-

"PISS OFF!" Scorpion jumped in the air and made a spin while his tail charged at Spider-Man to strike his heart which thankfully he rolled out of the way from the lethal blow. "Like hell you're not! Anyone that has anything to do with Oscorp to capture me alive is my enemy! AND THAT'S FINAL! Especially to another Spider Slayer!" he swings his tail more wildly then before now but Spider-Man kept on dodging his natural predator's attacks while Scorpion kept gaining closer to him

"And I'm telling you I don't work with them! I was trying to help you dumbass!" Spider-Man looked behind him and saw one the spider robots climbing towards both of them. Spider-Man jumped away from them making a web zip in doing so as he landed to another building

To his surprise he saw Scorpion already jumping towards him ready to grab him but he jumped out of the way to do so. This proved to be a mistake when the tail grabbed his leg the moment Scorpion stocked to the building. He let go as he dived on the ground with his tail still holding the Wall Crawler's leg. Scorpion landed on the ground on his feet first while his tail slammed Spider-Man on the ground. Scorpion then walked to Spider-Man before he grabbed him by his collar and started to punch him continually. "Call the Spider Slayers off and If you tell me where that bastard Osborn is I might consider letting you live!"

"I told you already, I don't work with him!"

While the two of them were arguing against one another the Spider Slayers were aiming for both at them. Holes opened in their chests as missiles launched. Spider-Man and Scorpion stopped what they were doing and tried to back off from one another but the missiles hit the ground instead. This caused the ground to start shaking intensely before cracks began to appear crumbling towards Spidey, Scorpion and the Scorpion. Then the entire ground starts to collapse beneath their feet and unfortunately for all of them they couldn't escape as they began to fall from the darkness below. Spider-Man was yelling in shock along with Scorpion and the Spider Slayers fell as well

[scene change]

Spider-Man punched the rubble he was trapped inside of as he saw that how his arm was free. He then jumps through breaking the rubble. Around his own surroundings he saw that he was somewhere underground, actually it looked as though it was an abandoned. He was definitely was somewhere underground that was for sure and he did see there were some trains lying around along with some water running here. "Great, just perfect, those damn spider slayers or whatever the fuck those things are had me and the other guy get stuck here"

"Uuuuuungh…"

Spider-Man turned and saw Scorpion lying on the rocks seeming to be unconscious. "Oh well that's just great! Now he's here too!...Can't believe this shit" he then started to walk over to him. "Uh, hey dude-

Scorpion then opened his eyes as his face had a look of anger and rage before he got up and charged at Spider-Man and pinned him against the wall while choking him. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU FUCKING PUT US?!"

"C-Calm...aaagh-down! Listen to-ggggch...me!" Spider-Man grabbed the armoured man's wrists and he put them away from as he stood his ground now. "I wasn't the one who put us in this place! And I'm not the leader of those robots! They're the ones who put us in this place! Not me!"

Scorpion then used his tail to attack Spider-Man who used his speed and agility to get away as the tail went through a wall. "Listen! I don't know what the hell happened to you and your connection to whatever Oscorp is but I am NOT with those guys! I don't even know who you are!"

"And how exactly do I know that I can trust you with that?!"

"Look where we are!" then some rocks started to fall."We shouldn't fight here right now! I don't know why you're so angry but right now we gotta stop, this place looks really unstable and if we fight here we're gonna get buried alive!...We can help each other escape through this if we work together"

"You...would help me?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, after all, we arachnids gotta stick together right?"

Scorpion looked around here before he looked at Spider-Man. "Alright...fine, I guess I don't have much of a choice here do I"

"Well that's great-

Scorpion's tail then then speeds towards where it touched his eyes. "However...if I find you stabbing me in the back after this, I'll make sure I make you suffer and rip out your limbs, you got that?!"

Spider-Man touched the pointy part of the tail making it back away from him. "Yeah...got it"

And so the natural enemies began to walk together sided by side to find their way out of the underground tunnel they were trapped in. So far they weren't having much luck in doing so as it felt like they were going in circles. They didn't really speak with one another as they were walking though since neither of them knew what to say to one another at all. It wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't really comfortable as well. This was until Scorpion made a sigh

"Hey...I uh, I'm sorry for, attacking you like that" Scorpion said scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he wasn't so used to apologizing like this

"Huh?" Spider-Man looked at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise as he never saw anyone attacking him then apologize

"I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, I was really tired and I just couldn't think straight, seeing you having an arachnid look I thought you were one of Oscorp's Spider Slayers going after me" Scorpion exclaimed

"...Speaking of Spider Slayers, what's your beef with Oscorp? And with Norman? How exactly did you get that suit?" Spider-Man asked

Scorpion took a major sigh by this."It's a really long story to say the least, so I'll try to make it as short as I can" he then looked at the tunnel. "I was once a normal guy who moved in a new place at New York City to live by myself, I was looking for a new job where I could gain some money to support myself. I was working on some jobs with some decent cash earnings but I needed…no, I wanted to get more money where I didn't have to worry about my rent so much, so I started at, Oscorp…" he took a pause from his story before taking a breath to continue. "It went off pretty well...at first anyways" his expression started to frown more."But one day I overheard a conversation between Osborn and another man, unfortunately curiosity got the better then me and I tried to listen to what they were saying without getting caught"

"Do you know who Norman was talking to?"

"I...I don't know, I can't really remember well who it was, memory is fuzzy, what I do remember next however is something I will regret for the rest of my life...after that conversation sometime after, I sneaked in through the security and looked through what they were talking about, I just had to know what they were talking about"

"What exactly were they talking about?"

"Some kind of a project called…what was it again? Ah right, it was called GR-27...I think, they seemed really private about it, especially Norman, so again I sneaked in at night to find out more about the project, and just when it it was within my grasp I could never find out about it cause I got caught by guards, I...I just couldn't let myself be caught, if I was I would have been in major trouble with Norman and God knows what punishment I would have gotten…instead what I got was probably worse, while I was trying not to get caught I got caught up in an lab accident instead, and before you know it, a new freak it born" his clawed hands clenched into fists tightly. "That's when everything went to hell for me, I tried to get help but Osborn only saw my little accident as a new experiment for me, to him, I was a new test subject just ready to get experimented, at that point I couldn't take it anymore and I just wanted to leave, to escape, that was the day I lost everything, my own apartment, my own friends stopped contacting me when they learned about my situation, no one could help me, it was just me against the world, trying to survive all the while I was hunted down 5 years after all of that. That...is my biggest regret, if I ever had the chance to go back in time and never investigated on that fucking project I wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Jesus...I-I don't even know what to say to that. I'm sorry you went through all that, but...maybe you could have used those powers of yours to...help, people?"

"Hardly, I was way too busy in trying to live and every time I did I get exposed to the public I would just be considered a freak of nature that had to be put down, and no matter what I did I also could never get rid of this suit I'm trapped in"

"Well maybe I could get you help to get out of that-

"Forget it, I highly doubt that Japan's technology is capable enough for getting me out this especially due to my tail, that thing is permanently fused to my own spine"

"Geez…" Spider-Man couldn't help but just feel pity for the man for what he to go through. "Look, I know what you've gone through may have been really hard but...maybe,when we get out of this you could use those powers of yours to be a Hero of your own,I know not everyone wouldn't see you like one,cause trust me some people really don't like me at all,but there are who support me,so it's not completely bad"

"I...I don't know,I'm just not sure if that will work,besides I'm more used to living by myself anyways,since you asked me to be a Hero that means you yourself are one right?"

"Well yeah,pretty much,I do try to help out as much as I possibly can"

"How's that working out?"

"It's going...well I suppose"

"Good to hear,anyways let's focus on getting outta here and we'll talk more about this later"

"Sure" Scorpion started to walk further ahead where Spider-Man stopped walking when he felt the familiar sense of danger tingling in his head again right across where Scorpion was walking to. "Look out!" Spider-Man shouted as he shoots webs latching onto Scorpion's back pulling him away when the wall besides him blows up. Both costumes themed animals looked at the cause of what blew that wall and coming out of the said home were the so called Spider Slayers

"What?! How did they find us here?!" Scorpion exclaimed in shock

"Does it matter?! Let's just get outta here!" Spider-Man said as he started to run away now and Scorpion started to follow him as well but the robots would not let them be off the hook that easy so they started to chase after them

' _Well this is just great! Not only are those damn things back now, but we can't even fight them at all! If we do then this whole tunnel will collapse and all of us will get buried alive!'_ Scorpion thought as he fired a wave of acid from his tail at the slayers but most of them managed to dodge although one did get hit making the slayer melt

The Spider Slayers then start jumping to get ahead of their targets which did catch both of them by surprise but they got over it quickly as the fighting started. Spider-Man fired a rapid pace of webs at the hunting drones to have them away from him and he tried to have them get stuck to a wall but with the sheer numbers this was done poorly. So now Spider-Man tried to evade any attack that was coming at him but it was difficult to do so with the tight limited space here which made fighting back nearly impossible without being suicidal by burying yourself alive. The same thing was with Scorpion, he couldn't fight back much as well while at the same time they tried to keep the walls safe by not causing too much damage. So they leaped, dodged, defended as much as they could but they kept getting some few hits of their own as well but it wasn't much as they were slowly getting overpowered by the numbers

"Damn it!" Spider-Man rolled on the ground from a slash that was headed for his head before he webbed the legs from the slayer. "We need to clear some space here!" he felt his Spider-Sense tingle again when another slayer was leaping behind him but the Wall Crawler's reflexes were faster allowing him to get away in time by sticking to the ceiling

"And just how exactly are we gonna do that?!" Scorpion kept flipping away from the slayers that kept coming after him before smacking another one with his tail downwards before it lunged down at the slayer where it cut through the robot like it was paper

Spider-Man jumped as far as he could from the Spider Slayers while he webbed Scorpion's back pulling him away from the danger, sort of anyways. "Fuck it, we'll just have to run anyways!" he said as he was already sprinting towards the tunnels

Scorpion followed him. "Do you even know where we're going?!" he turned his head back to see the slayers already following them

"Nope!" the Friendly Neighborhood teenager replied before he turned left seeing a tunnel and so did his natural predator. "Just hoping for the best!"

They kept on running towards for their way to exit to find freedom from this underground trap they were in. They tried to get out as fast as possible but every step they took only darkness was seen. When it seemed like they weren't gonna see any light skin at that very moment they did see the light. The path to their own exit. "Look! Finally some light, see I told you we were gonna escape!" Spider-Man pointed out

"Yeah…that's great…"

Spider-Man looked over at Scorpion and he was shocked to see Scorpion not only getting slower but he was breathing for air so desperately along that there were heavy bags under his eyes. "Shit…" Scorpion fell down in exhaustion. "I was more tired then I thought I was...I hate to say it but, I don't think I'll be able to make it"

"Don't say that" Spider-Man got to his side kneeling down towards him. "Come on, I know you're tired but we're so close to escape, just hang on a few minutes longer"

Scorpion out his hands on the ground, his whole body was shaking but he pushed himself to get up. "Yeah...yeah, just-just a, few minutes longer"

Before anything else could be said at that moment the Spider Slayers came up right behind them. Spider-Man and Scorpion merely looked back. "Oh for the love of-don't these things ever quit?!" Spidey said in annoyance

"Not really, as long as I'm alive they'll never stop coming" Scorpion took a step in front Spidey thinking what he may have been doing was wrong the whole time. "Maybe...that's where the problem is"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just said it didn't I? These things will never stop coming, they're mainly looking for me to get back at Oscorp to be experimented on...as if I'll let that happen, I'll buy some time for you to get out, I'll meet you on the other side"

Spider-Man widened his lenses realizing already what he was implying to. "Like hell you will! I'm not gonna leave you here to fight these alone, you got that?! With the way you are right now you could-

"I KNOW!" Scorpion screamed at Spider-Man making him go silent before he sighed. "Look...my life was over the moment I turned into this and I've been running away since then, I won't let them get their hands on me so they can do whatever the fuck they want, you, on the other hand have a lot to live for, you still have a life to live, me, I don't have much anyways, even if both of us got out Osborn would be after me no matter what. And if I'm going to die here, I might as well go down fighting!" Scorpion then started to charge forward where the slayers lied ahead

"...Goodbye Scorpion" Spider-Man ran towards the opposite direction where the light was shining brighter all the while he heard the sounds of slashes and some battle yells. The further he went the more faint the sounds of fighting became. Eventually he reached where the light was getting out of the underground. He looked up and he saw the giant hole they came out of. "Well this is it…"

[scene change]

"What happened here?" a male civilian asked as people had gathered around over the large hole while there were yellow tapes that warned not to cross over this while the cops told people to

"Beats me,I'm as confused as you are" another male civilian said

"You think that Spider-Man guy has something to do with this?" a woman asked

"Well ever since he came here there has been nothing but more trouble in our town"

Other comments kept popping out here and there discussing about this unknown cause when suddenly Spider-Man jumped in the air which nearly got everyone surprised but he ignored this as he swings away from the surprised crowd in silence

[OSCORP tower]

In a lab room there was scientist that was watching a projection of Scorpion fighting the remaining Spider Slayers left and beside him stood Norman

 _"Haaaaaargh!' Scorpion threw a punch at the Spider Slayer where it looked as though the slayer had camera eyes where it seemed to be in first person view while Scorpion himself was in a horrible shape where his armour had cracks and his left arm was bleeding badly along his face there seemed to be other injuries but it was too hard to tell by the wasn't too long before the camera shut down_

Norman was staring at the empty screen with a blank cold look not revealing any emotions by this."So I take it that all our slayers are dead?"

"Y-Yes sir,every single one of them that Scorpion destroyed"

"Hmmm...that so?" Norman sighed."Oh well…"

"Do you want us to create more slayers or-

"No,that won't be necessary at all,we already created enough and they didn't manage to catch Gargan at all even though they were quite close at times,besides, I was thinking on letting Gargan go anyways.I was beginning to lose interest in ,with those injuries he has I doubt he'll live and even if he somehow did he's no longer an issue to deal with"

"Are you sure that's a good idea sir?"

"It's fine,nothing to be concerned with,you may leave now" Norman told his employee which he nodded his head and left the lab room leaving Norman alone with his thoughts. _'I must say though,seeing Spider-Man with Gargan was quite a surprise,a very interesting one as well,though I can't be for certain if I can kill him yet with my current level of skills since he defeated me easily in combat without my glider...it's still for the best if I lay low'_

 **####################################################################################################################################**

 **Hey guys here's the new chapter.I know this looks shorter then what it usually is.I wanted to make it longer but I didn't have much ideas for this one and I wanted to wrap it up quick to get to the next part of the story and let me tell you I am really damn excited for it**

 **[Preview]**

 **"Hey! Those were some nice moves there Spidey!" Black Cat exclaimed as she jumped over at Spider-Man's side inside a large bank and she looked at Shocker who was webbed up and unconscious**

 **"Fight with Shocker was a little hard at first but I figured out how to beat him eventually, thanks for the assist, are the hostages fine?" Spider-Man asked**

 **"They're fine,I made sure I evacuated every single one,some are a little bruised but other then that they're completely fine" Black Cat stated**

 **"Well that's great,Shocker is down,the hostages are safe,the thugs are down as well,I'd say we did great together, oh and thanks by the way, Cat, I really needed your help, I'm not sure if I would have been able to do all of this by myself"**

 **"You're welcome, besides I really owe you one as well"**

 **Just then clapping was heard which perplexed both Spidey and Cat as they looked around where that was even coming from."I must say...I'm quite impressed" both of them looked upwards and saw the assassin sitting on a top ledge with his back rested on the pillar."That was quite a show you put on...Spider-Man" the man got up before he made an acrobatic leap where he landed behind them**

 ** _'Who the hell is this guy?'_ thought Spider-Man and Black Cat at the same time as they prepared for a fight**

 **"I would suggest that you should leave while you can, my business is only with the arachnid himself" the assassin told Black Cat**

 **"I'm not leaving anywhere, now who are you?!"**

 **"You can call me Tombstone, now if you excuse me-**

 **"Are you the one who plotted the bank assault?" Spider-Man asked seriously while he glared at Tombstone**

 **"Not exactly,that would be my...boss per say, if you're going to ask me his name I'm afraid that won't happen, I am not allowed to say who hired me" Tombstone calmly replied**

 **"That's fine,we'll just beat it out of you till you tell us"**

 **"I wish you luck on that,though as I said before…" in an blink of an eye Tombstone dashed towards both of them at shocking speed and before anyone knew he got in front of Black Cat and his fist hit her right in the gut making Cat gasp in pain."This has nothing to do with you"**

 **"Ugh…" Tombstone let go of his fist as he watched the woman fall on the floor with her face planted first**

 **"One down…"**

 **Spider-Man looked in shock as his mind was processing on what when it fully did his lenses bended down where he was staring daggers at Tombstone,his fists were clenching tightly and charged at him yelling in anger**

 **"...One to go" Tombstone turned in time as he blocked Spider-Man's fist casually before another one was heading his way but he caught that as well**

 **"You bastard! I'm gonna make you pay!" Spider-Man said in anger as he tried to push Tombstone away**

 **[Preview ends]**

 **If you guys liked this chapter or this story please share your thoughts on what you thought of can also make some criticism on what you think are flaws and how it can be improved**

 **THE END**


	24. Persona

**Elements from this chapter are taken from**

 **Spider-Man 2002 (Raimi video game)**

 **Most of this is kinda my own plot for my own Spidey chapter...as far as I'm aware I did have some help though in writing this**

 **#########################################################################################################################################**

Kingpin was sitting in a chair with his fingers crossed as he seemed to be waiting patiently for someone else to arrive and Smythe was hovering beside him. Across his surroundings however he was in his own hideout which was quite similar to the one he previously had before that Goblin bastard forced him to flee from it. Luckily he had more then one base so he didn't need to worry about one of his bases taken over

"So when will he arrive?" Alistair asked

"In a few more minutes Smythe" Kingpin replied

"If I may ask why exactly did you hire an assassin to do our work in taking out Spider-Man? Wouldn't creating another super villain be a better choice?"

"Maybe it could have been but let's lay that off for now, and besides this assassin isn't like any ordinary assassin, this one is more...special to say the least, this one qualifies superhuman capabilities and why waste time now with rookies when you can just hire someone who actually has combat experience"

Just then footsteps were heard and out of the shadow stepped out a man with some rather interesting features. He had a shockingly white pale skin, a black t-shirt that which did show some of his muscles,grey pants, blonde hair and red eyes along with razor sharp teeth which did make him look a little intimidating to look at but what was most interesting was that there were sheathed knives that were resting on his hips. "I apologize if I'm a little late, the trip took slightly longer then expected"

"That's fine, besides you made it on time anyways"

"So what do I have to do? Who do I kill?" Tombstone asked casually

"Your target is under the name of Spider-Man" Kingpin said as Alistair handed him a folder which Tombstone opened up and started listing already seeing a picture of the red and black arachnid. "This one has been getting in the way of my own plans for a while now, for nearly 2 weeks or so I believe"

"I see…" Tombstone kept his eyes on the folder. "Anything else I need to know?"

"By any means do not underestimate him at all costs, he may not seem much but he is a difficult foe to deal with so you must take caution, I'm going to set up a bank assault at 3 o'clock where Shocker will take charge and involve hostages, if Spider-Man somehow does succeed in both, that will be the time for you to strike"

Tombstone looked away from the folder gazing his eyes back at the Kingpin. "Well if that's the case then I humbly accept the offer"

[scene change]

"Alright boys make sure you leave room for anyone! Make sure that every hostage doesn't get out of this, the boss said so himself!" Shocker ordered as the other thugs obeyed him by taking away the other hostages on the upper floor. "I'll have the the Web Head all by myself!" he said as he collided his fists together and blue light emitted from that seemed to be vibrating

Meanwhile outside the bank Spider-Man was standing on a rooftop with his arms folded. His foot kept tapping on the rooftop while he kept his head down slightly pondering what to do. "Damn it all...what am I going to do?" he started to walk around in circles, the whole situation was frustrating him and it wasn't helping that his nerves kept getting to him. "I can't just get in there blindly or else I'll have the hostages killed, the main guy there does have weapons so I'm not sure if I would be able to fight at my best with all those people trapped, and I can't risk hurting them as well" he stopped to look at the bank again. "I...I'm not even sure if I would be able to do both at the same time, why did this have to be so bloody complicated?" the pressure was on with one, just one wrong move and the hostages could potentially get killed

"It sounds like you need a hand"

"Yeah well that would be…" Spider-Man stopped his sentence before he could finish it when he heard what sounded like a familiar female voice. He turned around and was dumbfounded to see Black Cat in front of him."Wait...Cat?"

"What's up" Black Cat greeted him casually with a smile. "It looks like you could use a bit of help"

"Uh…" the Web Head blinked his eyes still surprised and a little confused as to why she was doing here. "Yeah, I mean your timing couldn't be better actually, I could use a little help but-

"Well great" the woman walked towards him. "So what's the situation?"

"Well...there are several hostages within that bank, and the main guy that took the charge there is at the bottom waiting for me to get there, I can't exactly fight well without people getting hurt, or worse killed if I don't make it in time or make a dumb mistake" Spider-Man exclaimed while crouching down

Black Cat crouches as well. "Then I'll have to be the one to save the hostages while you take care of the yellow suit guy"

"Yeah...say, Cat I'm a little confused right now, why exactly are you helping me?" Black Cat looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I mean, don't get me wrong I'm glad you're lending me an extra hand and everything but it's just that, why exactly are you helping me?"

"Let's just say that I owe you one after you let me go, I'm just grateful for that one really, plus I've seen on you on news, you're a guy who saves people's lives and put your own on the risk, for Christ's sake you even fought the Hulk without any hesitation and I'm really damn impressed by that, I don't really get to see a guy with courage like that nowadays...so I thought that maybe I could help you out, and I don't mean in just this, I mean as in I could work with you, so you don't have to be the only one to work by yourself anymore"

"What, you mean like be my sidekick or something?"

Black Cat gave him the look which had Spider-Man wave his hands in defense. "I'm kidding! You can totally help me out if you want to!" and to be honest he could use a little help in stopping crimes anyways so this way he could focus on his training more and do schoolwork. Maybe it wouldn't work always like that but hey if she's willing to do it…"Like...a partner?"

Black Cat's glare softened up and gave him a tedious smile. "Now that's more like it"

"Good, so you got anything else to say or was that all?"

"Maybe not but I do have a surprise..." she said in a flirtatious tone as she was scooping closer to our Hero

"Uh...what surprise may that-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Black Cat's hands got to his mask and removed it just above his mouth at speeds he couldn't measure catching him off guard. Then her lips crashed onto his own. "Mmmmhm!" she moaned as she held her smooth hands at his cheeks. The same could be said for the Wall Crawler as he was kissing her back moaning into the kiss himself. Honestly he was kinda hoping he would get to kiss the older woman again like last time. _'God her lips feel so good…'_ he thought

However unlike last time the kiss didn't last as long which Black Cat pulled away which did have Spider-Man be just slightly disappointed though. "So uh...what was that one for?"

"Just thought I could give you a bit of luck, you don't mind it so you?"

"No...I don't think I do actually"

"Good...ok but seriously I think we should be getting back to rescuing those people now"

"Right" Spider-Man nodded his head. It was time to get to work

[scene change]

"Uh sir...we might have a problem"

"Oh really? I clearly didn't fucking notice with all the mess around this place" Norman heavily rolled his eyes with sarcasm dripping in his voice."But please do go on, tell me something else that isn't obvious" the room or to be more precise the lab he and one of his employees were in seemed to be damaged. On the floor there were glass shards along with debris of smoke indicating that something had happened here. The main view here was that there was a large glass that had a hole in it along with some devices that were absolutely destroyed. "Get me the worker who was in charge of the Symbiote, I need to have a word with him immediately"

"Mr Osborn that won't be possible, Otto Octavius was the one in charge of this, he was supposed to keep tabs on it often but since he's no longer with us ever since his...accident then the project must have escaped on it's own"

Needless to say Norman was shocked by this. Now he remembered he was the one he hired Otto to keep the life form in bay but ever since he turned into that Octopus that he himself had created. And since no one else could keep it at bay it must have gained enough strength to escape out of there on it's own. What made it worse was that he was the one responsible for this...he made a mistake. "I see...is there any way we can track it down and bring it back where it was before?"

"I'm not sure if we can, we could try but it won't be that simple, it could be anywhere in the entire city for all we know, it could have already found someone to be with"

"And I still want you and the others to find it, the V-252 is too valuable to just lose it, I cannot afford failures!"

"We'll see what we can do"

[scene change]

Spider-Man swings from the same hole that he assumed that the guy from the yellow suit blew up to get inside the bank. He let go of his web as he performed a backflip before landing on the floor. He looked around to check out if anyone was here when he felt his Spider-Sense tingling his head of some incoming danger coming his way. His body leaped out of the way in time when a blue energy wave rushed his way to collide with him but this did not seem to be the case. Spider-Man web zipped to a nearby pillar as he was sticking there

He tilted his head to see Shocker standing in a pit of stairs staring at him. "So who exactly are you supposed to be?"

"The name is Shocker!" he pumped his hand to his chest. "I'd usually tell people to remember the name but in your case, you're not gonna live long to remember that!" Shocker fired another blue energy wave at the Web Slinger whom dodged out of the way by jumping in the air diving low till he fired a web at the ceiling .He was swooping close to the ground and grouped his legs together to kick Shocker only to miss when Shocker used his gauntlets to blast the ground as a way to get himself out of there which he managed to do so, but barely

"Won't live long enough to remember that?" Spider-Man got off his web and gave Shocker a blank look. "Gee it's not like I heard other people say that and would you look at that I'm still alive, wow what a shocker, and just what makes you seem different then the others?"

"I'm just getting warmed up ya punk! Now I'm ready to show ya what I'm really capable off! Cause Shocker's school of Hard Knocks is now officially open!"

Shocker fired another energy wave at Spider-Man who responded by rolling out of the way in time. "Give me a break. I severely doubt that you pack enough intelligence to teach a class let alone a whole school!"

[scene change]

"Why the fuck can't we just kill them now?"

"Dude, we had a order not to kill them, do you not remember that?" a thug pointed out as his other colleague was pointing a rifle gun at the binded hostages in front of them

"Of course I remember I'm not an idiot!" the other thug yelled in annoyance. "I just can't understand why we're not supposed to kill them yet?! Fuck the time limit! I'm just gonna end them now!"

"Dude we had a freaking order, do you want Schultz to get pissed off again like the last time?" another thug exclaimed

"Dude I do not give a fuck if that guy gets pissed off, I am not gonna stand there like some damn idiot and have a hero show up at the last second because of our or our own boss's stupidity! At least I can do something that might ACTUALLY fucking help us have an advantage!" the thug ignored the cries of his others telling him not to do it. "I'mma do it just you wait and-" a grappling hook wrapped around his forearm before he got yanked back. "I should have just done iiit!" he got grabbed by Black Cat before getting slammed to a wall and gets thrown to the ground again

"Hiya boys, you wouldn't mind if you let these people go now would you? If you do we could go with the easy way and I could let you go as well" she offered with a tedious grin

"Get her!"

"Alright, hard way it is then!"

Black Cat made a flip towards the thugs as she landed behind them. One thug turned around to throw a punch at her but Black Cat ducked down and did sweep kick making the thug fall on the ground. The woman then leaped out of the way when another thug swinged a baseball bat at her which she countered by kicking him at the back of his head. Another one tried to hit her with a crowbar but she easily caught it with her bare hand before throwing him away from her with relative ease."I'll say this one more time, release the hostages or you're gonna get your asses kicked even harder then before"

"And just what makes you think we'll do that?!"

The sounds of sirens filled everyone's ears. "Ah shit"

Black Cat concluded that her work here was done and thought that the cops would handle the rest from here. _'Guess my work here is done, now to help Spider beat the other guy'_ she thought

[scene change]

 _'Hmm, this is quite strange'_ Tombstone who was watching the battle between Spider-Man and Shocker unfold where he couldn't be seen thought. He watched as the hero whom he was supposed to kill kept dodging the blasts that kept heading his way. _'I've seen his files, he was able to go up against a rhinoceros that managed to match his strength and still defeated him, yet he seems to be having trouble against someone like him? Wait…'_ the pale man suddenly came to a realization. _'...Could it be that he's pulling his punches? If so then that could explain why he didn't finish this battle when it began, if he used too much strength right off the bat he could actually kill him and it the public would slander their hero for doing such a thing'_

"Ha! That all you got Smoker?! You can't even land a hit on me!" Spider-Man taunted as he performed several backflips when another wave of blue energy was dashing towards him over the ground

"The name is Shocker!" he yelled in anger as he seething in frustration that he couldn't even land a single blow on pijama freak and it was making him really mad not to mention those stupid taunts of his weren't helping at all. "How about you hold still then we'll see who's laughing!"

"Nah I don't really feel like getting hit today!" Spider-Man sticked to a wall before starting to run. "It'll damage my costume and it's gonna take me hours to repair it!" he leaped away when he was at the end of the ceiling with the energy wave still missing him. Then he shot a web swinging. "And that'll be a real pain in the ass to do!"

 _'Hm, so he's mocking Shocker, to provoke him more and more to make him slip up, and eventually take advantage of this to claim victory, that's not a bad move'_ Tombstone thought

"Need a little help?!" Spider-Man looked over his shoulder and saw Black Cat coming over to his side

"Sure why not! Could use an extra hand!" he answered before he web zipped his way to where Shocker was who was still firing blasts at him. He then got above Shocker's head before clinging to the wall trying to get Shocker's attention to him only. 'Alright I just gotta distract him for a bit before Cat goes in for the finishing move!' the teenager thought as he kept backflipping

Black Cat jumped to a block before flipping over to a table then leaping her way to the stair pole and when she got to it's reaching end she jumped flipping her body. "Now Cat!" she reared her own fist ready for the finishing blow. Except when Spider-Man announced that it had Shocker turn around seeing Black Cat close to hitting him. This had Shocker widen his eyes and split his hands and fired an energy wave with one gauntlet. Black Cat was too close to escape and so she was dealt with a direct blow right to her gut. "Gyah!" she yelled in pain as she got sent back in the air then her back crashed against a brick wall groaning in pain

"Cat no!"

"Ya shouldn't have messed with me!" Shocker said."That's what you get for doing that!" to his shock however he saw that Black Cat was getting up albeit with somewhat difficulty but the fact that she was getting up at all was still quite shocking to him. "What...that shit could level a whole house! How the hell are you alive?!"

"I'm...more tougher then you think I am" said Black Cat as she got up now

"Why you...let's see you say that when I-" Shocker was about to fire another energy blast but his back was turned to Spider-Man who took advantage of the distraction and launched right at Shocker by kicking him in the back of his head. Shocker gasped at the sudden attack as he rolled down the stairs before hitting the ground. "The hell...who just-

Spider-Man webbed up Shocker's eyes making the criminal struggle to take them off with his hands. He then leaped in front of Shocker punching him in the face then kicked his chest hurling him back before crashing onto the same brick wall Cat was. Now Shocker became unconscious from the bars blows he withstood. Spider-Man webbed him everywhere from his head to toe and made absolutely sure to web the gauntlets as well except he made sure not to web his nose. The man needed to breathe after all criminal or not

"Hey! Those were some nice moves there Spidey!" Black Cat exclaimed as she jumped over at Spider-Man's side inside a large bank and she looked at Shocker who was webbed up and unconscious

"Fight with Shocker was a little hard at first but I figured out how to beat him eventually, thanks for the assist, are the hostages fine?" Spider-Man asked

"They're fine,the cops showed up and took care of the rest,some are a little bruised but other then that they're completely fine" Black Cat stated

"Well that's great,Shocker is down,the hostages are safe,the thugs are down as well,I'd say we did great together, oh and thanks by the way, Cat, I really needed your help, I'm not sure if I would have been able to do all of this by myself"

"You're welcome, besides I really owe you one as well"

Just then clapping was heard which perplexed both Spidey and Cat as they looked around where that was even coming from."I must say...I'm quite impressed" both of them looked upwards and saw the assassin sitting on a top ledge with his back rested on the pillar."That was quite a show you put on...Spider-Man" the man got up before he made an acrobatic leap where he landed behind them

 _'Who the hell is this guy?'_ thought Spider-Man and Black Cat at the same time as they prepared for a fight

"I would suggest that you should leave while you can, my business is only with the arachnid himself" the assassin told Black Cat

"I'm not leaving anywhere, now who are you?!"

"You can call me Tombstone, now if you excuse me-

"Are you the one who plotted the bank assault?" Spider-Man asked seriously while he glared at Tombstone

"Not exactly,that would be my...boss per say, if you're going to ask me his name I'm afraid that won't happen, I am not allowed to say who hired me" Tombstone calmly replied

"That's fine,we'll just beat it out of you till you tell us"

"I wish you luck on that,though as I said before…" in an blink of an eye Tombstone dashed towards both of them at shocking speed and before anyone knew he got in front of Black Cat and his fist hit her right in the gut making Cat gasp in pain."This has nothing to do with you"

"Ugh…" Tombstone let go of his fist as he watched the woman fall on the floor with her face planted first

"One down…"

Spider-Man looked in shock as his mind was processing on what when it fully did his lenses bended down where he was staring daggers at Tombstone,his fists were clenched tightly and charged at him yelling in anger

"...One to go" Tombstone turned in time as he blocked Spider-Man's fist casually before another one was heading his way but he caught that as well

"You bastard! I'm gonna make you pay!" Spider-Man said in anger as he tried to push Tombstone away

Tombstone said nothing as he thrusted his head hitting Spider-Man's which made the web slinger grimace in pain as he wasn't expecting such a strong attack. This made his hands let go of his opponent's proving this as a mistake as Tombstone immediately threw his fist and punched Spider-Man making the web head gasp in pain then the assassin proceeded to lift Spidey by his collar and threw him across the room till his head crashed onto a wall. Spider-Man looked in front and saw Tombstone jumping in the air with his foot raised that was aiming for his head and it would have done damage but Spider-Man's reflexes saved him from this by backflipping away clinging to the walls. Tombstone's leg kicked the wall which went through it making a hole out of it

Tombstone threw his fist at Spider-Man to hit him again but he dodged as well flipping out of the way and crouched on the floor. He turned his head and saw Tombstone dashing at him. Spider-Man fired a web at him that landed on his eyes which did stop the brute. Spider-Man flipped on the ground with his hands planted first before he shot himself further increasing his momentum with both his feet kicking Tombstone's chest. The assassin barely had time to rip the web away before he got sent flying back. He crashed onto another wall and Spider-Man jumped in front of him. The Wall Crawler started to ram his fists on Tombstone's body as much as he could. Each punch he kept throwing held weight in them and were thrown quickly. However it didn't take long for Tombstone to get out of this when Spider-Man lands another punch but the assassins catches his wrist now. This caught the web head by surprise but this didn't stop him from throwing another punch with another hand only for Tombstone to catch his other wrist as well

Spider-Man was growling as he tried to set his hands free but was struggling to do so. Tombstone's hands felt like a death grip, he just couldn't get out of it. _'Damn, this guy is really strong!'_ he thought

Tombstone made a small smirk before he lifted his knee and brought it down on Spider-Man's stomach. The hero gasped, the force of the hit made him somewhat bend down a little. This didn't stop Tombstone to continue on ramming his knee to his stomach. Spidey kept grunting and gasping every time his knee kept hitting to his gut. When Tombstone's knee was about to hit him again Spider-Man countered this time by raising his knee and crossed against Tombstone's. The pale man raised his eyebrows slightly at this looking as if he wasn't expecting this. Spider-Man then finally freed his hands from Tombstone and leaped away from him

Tombstone then wiped the lower blood that was on his chin earlier from his opponent's earlier beatings he had to take. He looked at the blood on his hand before looking back at Spider-Man."Well...this is a surprising sight, you actually managed to make me bleed, even if it was a little, I may have underestimated your strength a little during your fight with Shocker, however you're still pulling your punches aren't you" Spider-Man widened his eyes at that. "But still it's quite surprising, I'd go as far as to say your strength is even on par with mine right now, but that still begs the question, why aren't you going all out?"

"And if I answered that question why would it matter to you?!"

Tombstone shrugged."Eh, I should have figured you would say something like that, or you would just reply with the cliche **killing is wrong** answer, but I really shouldn't care less whatever your reasons are, I think it's about time that I finish this job" he drew his hands to his sheathed knives and then he took them out before making a stance

Tombstone charged at his foe once more this time he used his left knife that was downwards raising it vertically that seemed to be aimed for the web head's chest. The web head leaped out of the way in time and landed behind the assassin. The said assassin turned around to deliver a spin kick but Spider-Man blocked this with his forearm. Tombstone retracted back his leg and striked back by using knives again. He kept on trying to slice Spider-Man in any way he could all the while taking one step forward after one another. Though while he kept missing he was however forcing Spider-Man to be in defensive, putting pressure on him as well

Tombstone swinged one of his knives upwards while jumping at the wall crawler's side of the cheek which Spider-Man barely managed to dodge it by skipping backwards. Tombstone then jumped in the air as he twisted his body before launching a kick aiming for his head. Spider-Man crossed both his arms above his head to defend the attack. Except Tombstone faked the kick before he landed on the ground. Spider-Man widened his eyes in shock by this but he couldn't get out in time when the assassin front kicked his jaw."Gyah!" he grunted in pain as he fell on the ground. He was about to get back up but it was too late, Tombstone planted his foot down on his chest and raised his knife ready to end him for good."I'd suggest if you stopped resisting, it'll make your death less painful"

Spider-Man then tried to think of any solution to get off free from this when his eyes stumbled across Tombstone's belt where it held several balls in them. He hopes that if he fired his web it could set off something that would get the drop on this guy. And so that's exactly what he did, he fired one Web Barrage from his wrist at the belt making contact as it released smoke bombs. Tombstone was caught off guard by this and started coughing before he felt his foot slipping and couldn't feel the Wall Crawler's body anymore. When the smoke cleared Tombstone saw that Spider-Man was nowhere to be seen at all excluding of the still Shocker."Damn it! Can't believe he got away like that!...No matter, I'll just have to finish him off the next time I see him, that's all" unaware of Tombstone there was a small object that was attached to his leg and this object was the Spider Tracer

[scene change]

Black Cat started to slowly open her eyes. She saw that there was light in front of her. Or maybe it was above since it looked that way. Her consciousness now regained she felt something hard touching her back. The woman tried to move her back while supporting herself by her hands before she was able to sit down now. "Ow...what happened to me?"

"Good to see you're awake now" Black Cat turned her head to see Spider-Man who was crouching down next to her. "I was worried about you"

"What happened to me?" she asked

"You got knocked out by that Tombstone guy after Shocker was down, he beated you with just a single punch, long story short I fought with him and I had to escape since I was getting cornered back" Spider-Man answered

"Well that explains why my stomach feels sore...so...when do we settle the score with him?"

"What?"

"What? I want a little payback against that guy, so what's the plan to get him?"

"Sorry but there is no we this time, I have to find Tombstone and take him down by myself"

Black Cat widened her eyes in shock right now. "What gives? So you're just gonna work alone now?!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Spider-Man raised his tone before his lenses shifted slightly to give a more soft expression. "I'm sorry but there is just no way you could take on Tombstone even if you helped me. Did you not hear me when I said he took you down with one punch alone?"

"And did you not hear yourself when you said you were cornered back yourself?"

"Only difference is that I'm the only one here who can match his speed and strength, I can beat him I just need to rest a little and track him down, that's all"

Black Cat sighed in defeat now seeing that there would be no way for her to convince him to change his mind otherwise."Alright...fine then. You win…but please...just promise me one thing" she brought her hand to his holding it."Promise me...that you'll come back alive from this, and win" she spoke in a concerned tone

"I will…" Spider-Man nodded his head

[Karakura Park]

Ichigo was walking down in the park as he shuffled out the last piece of his costume which was his mask inside his school bag. He winced as he felt the pain shot up again nearly making him hiss as he took a moment to sit down in a bench."Damn...that guy was a lot tougher then I thought he was...I don't think he should be able to find me here, at least...I hope so" he shuddered at the thought of fighting him again, he wasn't scared of him or anything like that but the guy was just strong to deal with

Unknown to the teenager that behind the trees was a black liquid goo that was just...moving. It's all what could even be described. The way it moved looked like it was using tiny tendrils to do so. Though it had no eyes at all it could still somehow know where it was going. It turned around and saw Ichigo sitting in a bench

The unknown ooze started crawling it's way to him as Ichigo remained completely oblivious to the ooze moving behind him. Then something started beeping from Ichigo's bag."Ah great you gotta be kidding me!" he complained as he unzips his bag and takes out his Combat Pass."Of all the times a hollow had to arrive…" he pressed the badge against his chest making him pop out of his soul form. He caught his human body before it could fall over the bench and and sat it down. Ichigo jumped to the direction where the hollow was

The black ooze then crawled over the bench and it went inside Ichigo's bag getting to his costume first. It was spreading all over it with its colors turning into dark black before it disrupted and the costume went back to his original red and black colors

[scene change]

Ichigo was now back in his hideout as he was sitting in his chair looking at the map on the computers in search to know where that Tombstone was right now. "Come on where is he?" he kept moving the mouse so he could just find where the signal was or to find a red dot in this map but he couldn't find it anywhere."Is the tracer glitching out or something? If it is this is seriously the worst time to do this, I know I put it on him...did he find out about it and threw it away?...I gotta recheck this one more time" he scanned tne map again but once again he found nothing. Ichigo was getting frustrated by this."Come on already!"

He rechecked again but the results still didn't show anything."What the hell?! I can't find him anywhere in Karakura?!" his teeth were gritting together before a realization hit him."Oh...wait a minute...what if he isn't in Karakura?" so with that said he checked to see Tombstone's location again but this time checked the whole country to find him and that didn't last a minute when he already found a red dot."Ah there he is! He's in another city, well it's close to Karakura thankfully...but still, it might take me nearly an hour to get there or so even with my web swinging...ah screw it!" he got up his chair and went over to pick his costume."Might as well do it while I got time now!"

[scene change]

"I told you not to underestimate him!" Kingpin smashed his fist in anger glaring at Tombstone who just stood there in front of him. "Now because of your mistake he got away!"

"My apologies, I didn't mean to let him get away, he was rather difficult to kill, but I promise I will not allow that to happen again" Tombstone said

Kingpin merely grunted at this."Fine then, I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself, fail me again and you will be fired" he then turned to look at Smythe."So are the slayers finally ready?"

Alistair nodded his head."Indeed they are, it took me a while but everything has been finally set" he pressed a button on his hovercraft chair and right at that moment a wall opened up covered by the shadows inside. Footsteps were heard and in there came out 3 Spider Slayers. However unlike the ones Norman that looked like spider robots created these ones were drastically different both in size and shape

(AN: Ok so I'm gonna have to keep it short and say that the slayers in this right now look the same like ones from the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon, only reason why I'm saying this is because I literally have no idea how to describe their appearance at all)

"This…" he moved his hand towards at the yellow and black Spider Slayer. "Is Bone Spider" the slayer's body suddenly grew spikes from his head,knees,shoulders and from his fingers but they only grew longer. He should be able to possess abilities similar to Spider-Man himself. He has the additional power to generate retractable bone spikes from his skin and retractable claws from his fingertips. He can also fire bone darts from his forearms as well"

He moved his hand that now presented the Spider Slayer who looked like a giant that was the size of Hulk."This one here is Goliath Spider, his strength and endurance should make him several times stronger then Spider-Man but unfortunately he lacks the acrobatics and agility required for him but nonetheless he should be enough" he then moved his hand next to the last slayer. "Last but not least is the Ghost Spider. Like the others he possess abilities similar to Spider-Man as well but he can also turn invisible. He is capable of lowering his density to the point where he can phase through solid matter, he can also project an electrical blasts just by mere physical contact, it can go as far as disrupt electronic devices. His last ability allows him to teleport as well but only to short distances"

Unknown to everyone else Spider-Man himself was hiding inside an air vent, his bug eyes looked down as his fingers sticked to the air duct trying not to make as much noise as possible. _'Wow...I was only here to get a rematch against Tombstone but these guys are really gonna get in my way...ugh I wish I could see what was down there,at least have a better look or something!'_ he thought to himself in annoyance as he kept tilting his head as if trying to see things better but it was difficult to do that

 _''You know...maybe I could use some assistance if you like''_ a deep animalistic growling voice called out in his head

This made Spider-Man freeze in shock right now. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard the voice calling in his head...at least it sounded like it was in his head. He quickly turned to scan the air vent to make sure if he actually heard that right-actually there was no way he heard that right. "What the hell?!" the arachnid whispered with his mouth agape. However he let his shock get the better of him when his elbow accidently bumped into the air vent causing an echo to be heard from the outside

"What the hell was that?!"

"Ah crap…" Spider-Man murmured with a bit of sweat as he blew his cover. Then the sound of the air vent got pierced when he felt his leg getting grabbed. The Web Head barely had time to turn around to see that Tombstone grabbed his leg. The Web Head felt his body getting dragged down as he forcefully got through the air vent. Spider-Man couldn't escape from the tight grip on the assassin in midair before Tombstone crashed him down on the ground with his back hitting first. "Aagh!" Spider-Man yelled in pain when he crashed but Tombstone was still holding his leg making sure not to let go

He tried to get his head up to look around his surroundings. His eyes became wide when he saw that not only were Kingpin, Tombstone, the new Slayers here but apparently Vulture and the Enforcers were also here and they were standing by Fisk's side each."Ah fuck you gotta be kidding me…" he murmured

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise" the Kingpin of Crime said in a mocking tone, his eyes glazed back at Spider-Man with an amused look on the fat man's face. "It appears that our guest has decided to pay us a little visit, how nice of him"

"Oh hi Fisk! Great to see you as well ya fat douchebag! I see that you're still keeping that extra waist line of yours, that's quite an achievement, also just one question-how the fuck do your clothes not pop out from that?!" Spider-Man quipped

The amused look that was on Kingpin's face before vanished and it was replaced by annoyance. "Maybe if you used this time to realize that not only are you outnumbered but you're severely outmatched as well, you could actually die here as well yet you chose to crack childish jokes and insult me? How professional of you" he rolled his eyes

"Hey asshole I'm still new to this Superhero business mind you! And here's a tip for you. Maybe and this is just a maybe, but have you ever thought about going on a diet before? You know...like eating more healthy food that doesn't involve eating hundred doughnuts per week? Going out for some runs, stretching out? Is it ringing any bells or do I need to leave more tips to figure that out?"

"...Gentlemen, I want all of you to squash the insect right now, do not kill him until I say so" Kingpin ordered with silent anger shown in his voice

Spider-Man quickly used his other leg to kick Tombstone away from him and he freed his other leg in doing so. He quickly did several backflips to get some distance away from his enemies. He saw that Vulture was swooping in low on the ground after him with his claws coming at him. Vulture tried to swing his claw but Spider-Man leaped away from him in time as he sticked to the walls. His Spider-Sense tingled as he turned his head to see Montana swinging his pole to hit him but he missed as well when Spider-Man bends backwards and tried to counter with a kick which hit his chest. Suddenly spikes were headed his way which forced Spider-Man to get away from the walls so he flipped and rolled on the ground. Bone Spider was charging towards him with his claws raised ready to slice him in pieces. The two spiders engaged in quick combat themselves with Bone Spider swiping his claws fiercely aiming for his counterpart's but Spider-Man rolled out of the way before he fired his webs at the slayer. With dashing reflexes Bone Spider turned around and sliced the webs that aimed at him. He then took quick steps while lowering his head down preparing for another set of claws. Spider-Man jumped out of the way now as he crouched down

He felt the tingling vibration going off in his head and behind him Goliath Spider charged his metal knee against Spider-Man's back hitting him in the process. "Gyah!" the Wall Crawler yelled in pain as he got thrown back on the ground. Goliath Spider lifted his foot and brought it down to squash Spider-Man but he rolled out of the way. Then he got up ready to make an attack himself but he got punched in the face by an unknown force. "What the hell?!" said Spider-Man stumbling back confused as he saw nobody hitting him but he still felt the punch. "What just hit me?!"

Ghost Spider then reappeared in front of him giving him a blank stare. Oh so he was the one who hit him. Spider-Man send a jab over to the white costumed slayer looking like it was about to hit him. However Ghost Spider disappeared from sight making Spider-Man miss hitting the air instead. Ghost Spider reappeared behind Spider-Man again punching him in the face again. Spider-Man turned around in time to grab his forearm and threw him on the ground. This caught Ghost Spider by surprise as he wasn't expecting to be countered already. The Spider Slayer teleported out of the way when Montana caught the arachnid's arm by the rope. "Now hold on there partner, can't exactly let ya get away that easily! Ox, grab a hold of him, quick!"

The big guy nodded his head and started to run as quick as possible to the web head who was now trying to defend himself against Goliath Spider and Tombstone at the same time but it was very difficult to do so. Ox managed to get Spider-Man when he accidentally bumped into him. The Friendly Neighborhood Hero tried to get out of the way but he couldn't reach fast enough. Ox grabbed a hold of his arm as tightly as he possibly could and Spidey was struggling to get off free. "Let me go damn it!" Spider-Man was trying to move his arm but his attempt was unsuccessful. He made a mistake however when he turned around as Tombstone planted his fist to his abdomen. This made Spider-Man gasp as he felt like the wind got knocked out of him. Goliath Spider got behind him and grabbed his other arm before he got pinned down on the ground

"Ha! You don't look so tough now do you?!" Bone Spider taunted him

Spider-Man's eyes kept twitching as he kept on trying to break free along that he was growling in frustration. "Shut up! How about you let me out of this and I fight you one on one so I can kick your ass!"

"Aw have you been defeated already? That's too bad, I was hoping you would get to last longer then that" Spider-Man moved his head to give Kingpin a glare but he wasn't fazed at all. "But then again, with 8 against 1 it was only a matter of time before you lost. Everyone hold him still" the crime lord stood up and started to walk towards them. "I must know who this man is behind that mask, before we end him. You were a fool to come here by yourself Spider-Man, in fact you never should have came at all, it's over, you lost"

Spider-Man could do nothing but give the crime lord a glare while he grit his teeth now becoming desperate to escape seeing that Kingpin was getting closer and closer to him. _'I can't let him know who I am! I need to find a way to get out of this!'_

 _''Then perhaps it's time for me to help you''_ the same deep growling voice from earlier spoke again in Ichigo's mind

Spider-Man was about to retort out loud on who was talking to him but he got cut out when he felt an odd sensation coming over him. Out of nowhere a black ooze came from his legs and started to crawl up further on his body. This made everyone shocked with their mouths agape at the witness. The ooze now managed to reach Spidey's neck before it envelopes his head as well. Though on the outside Spider-Man looked shocked and somewhat freaked out he couldn't help but feel something within him. Wait…his strength...it was coming back to him, in fact he was feeling stronger then before, and it wasn't just his strength, all of his spider abilities felt even better then before. "It's...not...OVER!" with his strength now regained and stronger then before Spider-Man managed to push Ox, Goliath Spider and Tombstone away from him which sent them flying back

When that happened the new look on Spider-Man was clearly seen. The suit was jet black with no visible web patterns at all that was previously seen before. The lenses on his face were bigger then before and the most noticeable feature on his new black suit was that there was a large white spider symbol on his chest and on his back as well with thick white lines connected together that came out from the white spider and to the back as well. "Well I'll be damned! I don't know where this thing came from all of a sudden and trust me I'm as surprised as all of you but I dig it!" Spider-Man said as he looked at his black hand before he clenched it. "Alright so who's first? Let's see how all of you suckers like it when I'm at full strength now!"

All of the Enforcers charged at him at once attacking him from the same direction. "Sorry but that won't work on me again! You guys are just moving too slow!" Spider-Man jumped in the air while twisting his body in doing so he got behind the Enforcers. Fancy Dan turned around to backhand the Wall Crawler but he caught it with ease. Spider-Man gave Fancy Dan a swift blow to his chest which made him gasp in sheer pain before Spider-Man let go and Fancy Dan collapsed on the ground unconscious

Ox dived in next by jumping ahead to grab Spider-Man to trap him again however this would not work now that Spider-Man's speed has been increased to its max he bends his back while moving his hands till they touched the ground. Then Spider-Man immediately jumped upwards grouping his legs and kicked the Enforcer right onto his gut following that by a spin kick to the face which sent the big guy flying across the room before going through a wall. Last but not least Montana tried to think his way in what he could do right now although Spider-Man already got in front of him which made Montana's eyes go wide before he felt a fist hitting his jaw which had the cowboy's vision turn black as he landed roughly behind Kingpin's chair

Spider-Man felt his Spider-Sense tingle so he turned his head and saw Ghost Spider appear this time aiming his fist at him. Unlike before Spider-Man catches his fist now while setting up a glare. "Not this time!" the dark costumed hero then threw his own fist at the slayer that went right through his chest. This had Ghost Spider gag in intense pain and even more so when Spider-Man retracted his fist back. Ghost Spider held his chest and was slowly walking away but his efforts were futile and sure enough he collapsed on the ground. Tombstone goes in to attack him next with his knives in his hands. Spider-Man was now prepared for anything the assassin could lay on him. Tombstone just kept swinging his knives everywhere he could to try and somehow at least cut him but no matter what he did Spider-Man kept avoiding every blow. When Tombstone swinged his knife to cut Spidey's head off he ducked down quickly and threw an uppercut onto Tombstone's stomach. This made the latter grunt from the pain he felt

Vulture came to the play by flying down to help his comrade. He aimed straight at Spider-Man which he missed when the Wall Crawler side stepped out of the way. Spider-Man then fired black webs from his wrists which webbed Vulture's back before he got pulled back forcefully. He couldn't stop himself at all as Spider-Man pushes his bicep hitting Vulture with it which destroyed most of his helmet in the process and sent him across the floor which was grinding his armor as well till he hit his head on the wall sending him unconscious as well. Bone Spider and Goliath Spider were the last ones to join in the fray now as they lunged at Spider-Man from opposite sides while Tombstone was still keeping him busy. Spider-Man leaped to the yellow and black slayer firing two black webs on the walls while kicking Bone Spider with both his legs crashing him to the said wall. "D...Damn you, bastard!"

Spider-Man didn't say anything but instead he threw his fist through Bone Spider's gut where another fluid was coming out of him before letting go as Bone Spider fell on the ground. _'Alright, now just two more left'_ he thought as he came down to the ground

Spider-Man fired multiple webs at Tombstone who kept dodging out of the way while Goliath Spider charged forward blindly. He got in front of Spider-Man as he tried to kick although Spider-Man grabbed the giant's foot and with a loud battle cry he threw him in the air. Spider-Man jumped high in the air showing to be above the slayer and he launched a double ax handle on his head sending him back down on the ground. Spider-Man dived in on the ground and made the final blow by crashing his legs onto Goliath Spider's head destroying it as well

Spider-Man turned to look at Tombstone. He dashed at him at frightening speeds which surprised the assassin as he could barely manage to raise his arms to block his face before Spider-Man punched him knocking him back to a wall causing a dent in doing so. Spider-Man fired black webs at Tombstone's legs and he starts to throw Tombstone in the air before he splattered on the ground. The force of such a strong blow had the powerful assassin lying on the ground with lower blood running down his lower lip along with bruises covered in his face. Spider-Man walked over to Tombstone and picked him by his collar lifting him as his face was were inches away from his. Tombstone could see the white eyes piercing into his giving him a death glare. "I said this before and I'll say it again, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to Cat..." Spider-Man growled at him before he dealt a final blow to his enemy by punching him across the face and throws him back on the ground

Kingpin and Alistair just stood seeing what was happening in front of them. No amount of words could even begin to describe the disbelief they were feeling now. They saw all their men defeated, their new slayers, destroyed. To Fisk he was in greater shock. ' _How...how could this have happened? We had him right under our ropes, I was so close to unmask him!'_ victory was so close in his hands yet it was ripped away from him so quickly, a bit of sweat was forming on the crime boss bald head. _'How could he have been able to just turn the odds like that?! It makes no sense!'_

Spider-Man turned to look at Fisk with a serious look. "What's the matter Fisk? You seem a little nervous, what happened to that confidence you had a few minutes ago? Don't tell me that just because I beated your best men you're gonna be taken that easily. Unless you have more people out here in this room which I say bring it, but if that's not the case then it's over for you Fisk, I'd suggest you turn yourself in peacefully unless you want a beatdown from yours truly" he finished those last words by pointing his thumb at his chest and though it looked like he was fine on the outside, on the inside his body was tearing up. _'Damn it...using my full strength took more out of me then I thought it would, my human body isn't used to this much power like my soul body, I can feel my bones and muscles burning in pain, but he can't know that, come on Ichigo...just a little longer'_

Despite the horrible situation he was into now Fisk tried to keep a cool head in front of his enemy. "Turn myself in you say? And why exactly should I do that?"

Spider-Man looked at him with slight confusion. "Because I kicked all your henchmen's asses and you're gonna be next? I thought that was obvious"

Kingpin merely scoffed at him. "I honestly can't tell if you're actually naive or if you're just stupid, how about you use that head of yours and realize how exactly could you arrest somebody with no evidence whatsoever?"

This had Spider-Man widen his eyes to it's limits at this sudden realization. ' _Oh no my camera! I didn't have it on me at all!'_ he was so focused on finding Fisk's base that he completely forgot the very thing that could have given him evidence to bring him down once and for all. Now he felt like an idiot

Kingpin smirked at this. "I take it that you have nothing to prove me wrong. I would suggest you should start leaving right now"

 _''It's probably for the best if we left, you're still tired from the day's events, not to mention you're still at your full strength, it's decreasing your stamina rather quickly and you won't be in any condition to fight very soon, I hate this as much as you do but we must retreat now. I promise that we will fight him for another day and when we do, justice will be brought to him''_ the unknown voice from before told this to Ichigo

Spider-Man made a frustrated sigh, he didn't want to admit it but the unknown voice in his head was right. He was feeling really tired and he honestly had no idea how long he could keep up his bravado. "You got away this time Fisk...I'm making sure that someday, your fat ass is going to be in jail, permanently" he spun a black web upwards making his leave. "If anyone is gonna do that, that's going to be me!"

[scene change]

 _''Can't I just show the cops where I found his base? I mean that's gotta be some evidence right?''_ Spider-Man said telepathically while he was leaping from house to house as he was going back to his house

 _''You could but now that the Kingpin knows where you found his other base he would more then likely either shut it down or destroy it to get rid of the evidence, based on your encounters with him anyways''_

Spider-Man landed on top of his house. ''Yeah I guess you're right on that, alright now I gotta change back to my normal clothes and-'' black goo started to ooze off of him and he got back in his normal clothes. Needless to say Ichigo was stunned by this. "What the…"

 _''I can change your clothes based on your thoughts on what you wanted to wear, and if you just think you can get in your instantly''_

"Huh...that's really cool" Ichigo smiled before he crawled over to his window opening it as he got back in his room. "I don't know who or what you are but I think I'm gonna keep you" he said as he closed his window

 _''Would you like to know more about me now?''_

"No...maybe tomorrow though" Ichigo yawned with drowsy eyes. "I feel so tired now…I just wanna sleep"

And just like that he drifted off to sleep emitting a peaceful look on his face

 **#########################################################################################################################################**

 **Ok that took longer then I thought it would. I got a little stuck a few times to think about what I should write next so I apologize if this didn't come out a lot sooner. Still I really hope you liked this chapter. So yes the Symbiote is now in this and oh man do I have plans what to do with it. Are you guys being hyped right now, I know I am!**

 **Trust me this is when the story starts getting really juicy here and you boys and girls might be in a surprise what you see from here on out**

 **Voice actors for:**

 **Shocker- Ryan Alosio**

 **A little side note this Shocker looks the same as the Amazing Spider-Man 2 game**

 **Tombstone- Keith David**

 **Symbiote-Tom Hardy**

 **Oh I almost forgot about the preview. Well here it is!**

 **[Preview]**

 **"What…the hell happened here?!" Karin shouted in surprise and frustration. "Why is there a hole in our wall?!" she said as she looked at the hole that was in their kitchen**

 **"And it's not just that, someone ate all the chocolate in the fridge" Yuzu said as she looked at the scattered papers on the ground that used to hold chocolate in it while she was holding the fridge open**

 **Ichigo stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face, his eyes were bigger with barely any pupils in them while his mouth twitching along as well. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this…' he made a deep breath, ok he could do this. He turned towards his sisters as his face returned to normal. "Yuzu, Karin, I believe I know what happened here"**

 **"Really?" both sisters replied at the same time**

 **"Yes...you see… the truth is that…" it was now or never. "...Last night I saw a spider so I threw a table at it. It survived so I threw a cabinet instead. This continued, but the spider escaped. I assure you I mean to track it down"**

 **"...Well that explains why there was a hole here but did you really have to do that?" Karin asked**

 **"If you saw the said spider, then yes I had to"**

 **"But who ate all the chocolate?" Yuzu asked**

 **"Uh...that I really don't know" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. _"You have a lot of explaining to do!"_ he yelled at his symbiote.**

 _ **"What? I love eating chocolate, it's my favorite food!"**_

 _ **"Why didn't you tell me this before?!"**_

 _ **"Eh, I forgot"**_

 **[Preview ends]**

 **THE END**


	25. Symbiotic Relationship

**Elements from this chapter have been used from**

 **Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **Ultimate Spider-Man comics**

 **That's all I think**

 **#########################################################################################################################################**

Ichigo groggily opened his eyes as he moved sit up on his bed. He stretched his arms as a yawn escaped from his mouth. "Ah man…" he then rubbed his eyes. "I must have been-" he made another yawn. "...I must have slept really long, that fight probably took more out of me then I thought it would...what time is it?" turning his head Ichigo picked up his clock and he widened his eyes when he saw what time it was. "What?!" he rubbed his eyes with his forearm making sure to check out if he wasn't just seeing things. Nope. It was real alright

"Crap! I'm already late for school!" Ichigo fully got up and was frantically rushing towards his closet. "Crapcrapcrapcrap!" he threw the regular clothes he kept finding from his closet trying to find his school uniform. Honestly of all the times he had overslept this was horrible timing right now. "Where is it?!"

 _'There is no need to worry, I got you covered'_ suddenly Ichigo's body got surrounded by black liquid and stopped what it was doing. The symbiote gave his host the school uniform that he required

Ichigo looked puzzled by what happened all of a sudden. "Wait what just happened?" how did clothes change by themselves

 _'I changed them by what you thought of wearing, you don't remember what happened last night?'_

The memories from last night came back to the teenager now remembering who was talking in his head. "Hey, yeah! I remember you now! You're the thing that was inside my head last night weren't you?!"

 _'I wouldn't exactly call myself a thing inside your head but-_

"Gah-no time! I gotta get to school now!" with that said Ichigo springs towards his door in a desperate rush to get to school nevermind that he was late as he already was. In a quick pace he got down to the kitchen grabbing a quick bite of snack to eat all the while he dodged another of one his dad's morning attacks on him, he then bid his sisters goodbye as he started running off to school

[scene change]

"Well, well, look who's finally arrived" Ochi exclaimed with a fake smile as she had her eyes closed while her eyebrows kept twitching as Ichigo arrived to the class at last. "And just where have you been young man?"

"I, uh...might have overslept a little?" Ichigo said with embarrassment latched to his voice

"Oh is that so?" she smacked Ichigo's head with her notebook making him yelp in pain. "Take your seat then!"

 _'Sheesh, she didn't have to hit me in the head'_ Ichigo thought as he rubbed his head before sitting down in his chair

 _'Well, to be fair you were very late'_

 _'I get that but still did she have to do that?!'_ Ichigo then saw a note that was on his desk. He picked it up and read the note

 _Was everything alright? You didn't answer my calls yesterday_ -Orihime

Ichigo glanced at the girl sitting beside him who looked like she was trying to pay attention. Since they weren't allowed to talk in class she thought she could pass him notes instead. She glanced her eyes back at her crush ego was writing back his answer. It took less then a minute before a note was passed down to her desk. She lifted it up and read

 _Yeah, sorry I didn't answer anything, I was so tired from fighting Fisk and his goons, they put up one hell of a fight with me it's why I didn't answer your calls. Hey after school let's go back to your place I got something really cool to show you_

This perked Orihime's interest when she read the last sentence. What could he possibly show her something cool? Did he learn something new about his powers? No wait! Maybe it was some kind of robot! She then wrote back to another paper before handing it to Ichigo again who picked up without looking and read the message

 _Is it some kind of a robot?!_

What the hell? Of all the things she imagined it was some robot she thought he would show her? Ichigo wrote back the paper now and handed it to Orihime

 _Yeah, how did you know?_

This cracked the princess a smile as an exciting glint entered her eyes. She started writing again and handed it to Ichigo again

 _Really?! Oh wow that's awesome! Can't wait to see it!_

 _'...Note to self, teach Orihime how to recognize signs of sarcasm, oh and definitely manipulation cause god forbid if she ever gets taken advantage of'_ thought Ichigo

[scene change]

School was over now thankfully he didn't have to get out of any classes during there otherwise it would have been a pain to get out right after he got his ass chewed, once was bad enough. Once everyone was gone Ichigo thought it would be safe for him to get in his costume. So with that thought in mind he went over to an alley and self consciously focused on being in his new black costume. And the symbiote granted that as the black substance wrapped around his body for a brief second changing him into his superhero costume. Spider-Man jumped onto the walls and started to climb his way. 'So hang on a second, you mean to tell me that you're an actual alien, like the out from space alien?'

 _'That is correct...you see, I am a Symbiote, otherwise known as a Klyntar, and you, Ichigo Kurosaki, are my host now'_ the creature now known as Venom spoke to him

Spider-Man climbed on top of the rooftop and seemed confused as to what this Venom just said. _'Wait…your host? What does that mean?'_

 _'It means that we are one now, you see us Klyntars need hosts to live upon, we cannot live on our own and as a result our species die this way if we cannot find a vessel for too long, so we bond with partners whom we chose to be with and as a result our life force lives on'_

"So I guess I'm not your first host then?"

 _'Nope, we bonded with many more people before we met you, however you are by far the most interesting one I have seen, your powers and your past is unlike anything I've ever seen before'_

This got the Wall Crawler confused. "Wait, what do you mean my past?"

 _'We know everything about our host once we bond with them, we search through their memories from the very beginning to their current state, whether it be simple ones it could even be their most private memories as well, I live inside your head, I know who you are'_

This made the web head start getting uncomfortable by this revelation. _'And before you ask, yes we also know about your mother and her death, I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable but I thought you should get to know this information sooner rather then later, you can be rest assured that I won't talk about this topic unless you allow it'_

Well that was a bit of a relief at least it won't talk about his mom's death so casually. "So...anything else I should know about?" he asked as he made a leap towards another rooftop in front of him and when he did he put his hands there first before taking another jump from his hands making him leap quite far before he fired a black web

 _'I'm sure you're aware of this already but one of the abilities we give to our hosts is amplifying all of their abilities, so in short your strength, speed, agility and so on have increased more then before, along that some few special abilities as well'_

This had Ichigo's interest when he heard the word special abilities. "You sold me with special abilities, do go on"

[Orihime's apartment]

"So what kind of robot did you have?!" Orihime asked in childlike excitement as she was sitting on her knees with Ichigo standing up. Luckily Toshiro and Rangiku had gone off to do some hollow work which buyed enough time for both of them

Ichigo nearly rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Ok, first of all, there is no robot or any other thing you're thinking that I'm gonna show you" this made Orihime pout in disappointment as she looked at her floor with sadness. "I got something better then that, get ready" he made a smirk as he lowered himself before he jumped on the ceiling sticking there as the symbiote got him in his new costume

Orihime looked absolutely stunned by this as she had her mouth wide open by this. "Wow! How did you do that?" she asked referring as to how exactly did he just get into his costume by some black ooze

The mask retracted back only showing Ichigo's face. He jumped back down on the floor. "Surprised right? I got this thing during my fight with Fisk's goons last night, this thing that I have is a Symbiote, it's like this life form that's an alien from another planet that seeks a host to bond with, which is me, with this my spider abilities were increased even more along with some new tricks as well"

"What kind of tricks?"

"Get this, you know how I used my webs from my web shooters right? Well I don't really need those anymore, my webs are fully organic, I don't ever have to worry about my webs running out again! The best part about that is that I can use more then just two webs, I can use multiple of them from my body. I can also change to any type of clothing I want just by thinking. Check it out" the black costume on him suddenly changed to his school uniform, then it changed to his casual clothes.

"Oh wow! That second one sounds really useful, I wish I had that kind of ability, then I wouldn't have to worry about buying clothes that fit my size anymore and washing them" Orihime commented. "So do you have anything else you can do?"

"Well...I can also form tendrils out of my body, I know that's a little gross but it could be handy if I could trap my enemies with it"

"Can you show that? That sounds really cool!"

"Uh…wish I could but…" he looked around. "I don't think I could use it anyone at the moment"

 _'Yes you can'_ the symbiote told Ichigo

"What?" Ichigo spoke out loud in confusion. "What are you talking about?" tendrils were shot from his back shooting towards Orihime as they wrapped around her body before they pulled her closer to Ichigo. Actually she got pulled a little too close as Orihime's breasts were touching Ichigo's chest. Both teenagers blushed a furious storm of red at the physical contact they felt

 _'I can make it tighter if you want'_ the symbiote suggested

 _'I think this is enough!'_ Ichigo yelled at it in his mind

"Uh, I-I think it's...pretty cool, but if you don't mind…co-could you let go now?" Orihime asked shyly while avoiding her gaze to Ichigo

"Y-Yeah-just...just a second" Ichigo stuttered slightly still flushing from such a close contact. He ordered his symbiote to let go and it did as the tendrils let go of the girl and they retreated back to his body. "S-Sorry about that, I didn't really mean to do that"

"It's fine…I was just surprised, that's all" she still looked down on the floor

 _'I'm...confused...I thought people your age would enjoy feeling a woman's breast so close upon them?'_

 _'You idiot! It wasn't supposed to be like that out of nowhere! There's time and places for something like that to happen, and this isn't one of them!'_

 _'But...you still enjoyed it didn't you?'_

 _'I...well…'_

 _'It's okay if you admit that you did, there's nothing wrong with wanting to feel a female's body so up close like that and we can detect level of arousal coming from you'_

Before Ichigo could reply back in his head Orihime unintentionally cut him off in doing so. "So...is that everything you wanted to show me?" she asked

Ichigo got back in reality hearing what she said. "Oh, uh yeah, I think that's about everything…" a moment of awkward silence had passed between them and one or them tried to say something to another till Ichigo broke the silence. "I'm just gonna go now…" he was getting changed into his black suit. "For, you know, patrol and stuff, in this new suit" he was walking over to her window opening it. "So...bye" the slime then engulfed his face forming his mask

"Bye…"

Spider-Man sticked to her apartment and slides the window closed. He then made a large jump splitting his arms wide open with his legs crouching. _'Ah this is just great! Why the hell did you do that for?!'_

 _'What? We needed to show her our abilities somehow, her apartment was far too small for such place, she needed to be a demonstration, if we only did this regular objects it wouldn't have looked as impressive'_ Spider-Man landed on another house and made another jump as he easily got ahead of over several more houses with ease before making a web zip

 _'Great, just perfect, that's exactly what I needed! Now she's thinking that I'm some sort of pervert or something!'_ he twisted his body as he made another leap before firing a web at a building nearby taking a swing as he was going higher

 _'Oh quit being overdramatic! And besides I highly doubt she thinks of you like that, she's smart enough on her own to realize that you didn't do this on purpose and even if she did somehow think like that she would have been struggling to get free, she didn't even try that at all! And besides, why are you so hesitant to admit you liked the feeling of her breasts touching you?'_

Spider-Man swung over to a rooftop letting go of his web in doing so he performed a backflip and landed on the rooftop. He took a sigh and sat down. "Look...it's not that I didn't like it...the truth is, I actually did enjoy it, alright, I enjoyed feeling Orihime's breasts on my chest, I couldn't just flat out say "Oh wow holy crap Orihime your boobs feel great!" I mean, come on! Who says something like that?! I just don't want to be looked at like some virgin perv that's desperate to get laid, not to the girl that I...that I actually like"

 _'Hmmm, so you admit that you like her, but if that's the case, why did you kiss Black Cat? Do you like her as well?'_

"I...I don't know to be honest, I don't know why I kissed her, it just...felt really good, seriously she was a fantastic kisser, I felt like I was in heaven when that happen, I wanted to get the same feeling I felt before...as for me liking her...well-

Sounds of sirens were heard now which had Spidey get up and running over quick to see where it was coming from. He saw police cars going after some van of sorts. He smirked underneath his mask. "Well good thing that just happened" the web slinger did a leap in the air. "It's time for this city to see the new and improved Spider-Man!" he was now swinging after the van and it took less then a minute to get on it

Spider-Man brought his hands onto the top shell of the van and he easily ripped the metal like it was a sheet of paper to him. The web slinger slides through the ripped hole he caused and sat down on the seat as he ignored the looks of the shocked thieves. "Sup fellas, don't mind me, I'm just here to crash your party, cause that's just what I love doing" one of the thieves recovered from their shock and pulled out a gun before firing a bullet at Spider-Man to which the web head even within such a close range casually tilted his head aside. "Wow, holy crap you guys are even slower then usual, like, a lot slower" he launched a black web from his wrist as he webbed up the guy who tried to shoot him. Initially all of the other thugs there went on to grab their own guns but they found themselves trapped in the sticky webbing their ally was and they couldn't move out free

The guy driving the van looked on in shock at the mirror view of the demonstration of what happened before him. He couldn't just stop driving but he couldn't really make himself go out so easily. It was futile as the thug couldn't have enough time to think at all when Spider-Man webbed the whole window in front of him making the thug screech to a halt as he pulled the breaker to slow down but he only hit towards a lamp instead. Spider-Man slided the door open and got out of it which at the same time the police cars stopped and went on to arrest the thieves. This is where George came out as well and he looked at the darker themed hero. "Did you try to put on some new fashion?" the captain asked about the new suit

"Well, something like that, you know, just trying out some new stuff to see if it fits" Spider-Man answered as he leaped to a lamp post before firing his web ready to make his leave. "Well see ya later"

Spider-Man hopped off the lamp post and he began to make his leave as he web swinged. Before George was about to turn around he saw the web slinger spin another web but it was from a different direction as there was something in the air that was getting pulled to him. It was some object and the police captain could have sworn that it looked like a camera, now he was confused. "Wait...why in the world is he pulling camera with him?"

 _'You know you could hide your camera better if you put it inside us, so that this way you could take pictures easier'_ the symbiote said

"Yeah I know but I think it's gonna look a little too suspicious if I somehow manage to take pictures closer without any Spidey shots in them" Ichigo fired another web as he began to make a left turn. "Anyway I better get these to the Bugle now" this was when his Spider-Sense tingled again making the wall crawler sigh. "Guess not"

[scene change]

Black Cat ducked down when a mugger swinged a knife down at her before she did a backflip while her hands were planted down to the ground kicking the knife away. There was another one that was charging blindly at her but Cat only stood her ground before the feline female merely grabbed his arm and threw him down on the ground Judo style. "Anyone else wanna get beaten?" she said rhetorically

"Why you bitch..." the last member of the muggers brought out a gun pointing right at Black Cat. "Let's see you say this when I-

A black web was brought down at the mugger's arm. "Hey! That is in no way nice to speak to a lady like that!" the mugger got lifted up in the air as he got hit by a wall before a spring of a black net trapped him and Spider-Man dropped down to the ground. He spun two more webs from his wrist as they got two more muggers. Spider-Man yanked them hard as they fell down on the ground. Then the web slinger trapped them both with his webs before he turned to face Black Cat

"Hey if you wanted to join in on the party you could have told me you would be here you know" she said jokingly

"Ah my bad, I lost my invitation on my way here so I didn't really have any other choice but to drop in unexpectedly"

"Hmmm oh alright I guess you can be forgiven for that…" Black Cat said with a teasing smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes never letting go of his own. "So, mind telling what's with the new suit?"

"Oh this? I, uh thought about if I should try something, you know, new. So do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! The darker colors suit you a lot more then your old tights, well they weren't bad per say but it's just that this one over here looks so much better then your old one"

"Heh thanks, I think I'm gonna keep it, so I guess you were serious when you said that you would help me with the whole crime fighting thing"

Black Cat let go of her arms. "Of course I was, I make sure to keep my promises as much as I can"

"So how did it feel?"

"...Well to be honest, it felt pretty good, you know saving someone's life, and it was pretty fun in taking down those suckers as well, so all in all it was pretty exciting" she said as she let go of her arms from the web head

Spider-Man smiled underneath his mask. "I'm glad to hear that"

"So you wanna team up right now to take down more of these guys? It would be more fun with you around"

"I'd love to right now but could you watch over for a bit? I just gotta do something real quick" he jumped to the wall sticking there. "I'll be back real quick though!"

"Alright but be quick about it!"

[Jameson's office]

"The hell is this crap supposed to be?" Jameson begrudgingly asked as he kept switching photo after photo as there were pictures of the black suited Spider-Man

"Well you did ask pictures of Spider-Man, so there he is, he just changed, that's all" Ichigo exclaimed with some sarcasm in his tone

"Oh so now he goes from being a red lollipop to a full black suited criminal? Isn't that convenient! Right now he could easily sneak in the night doing who knows what and we'll never see him coming!"

Ichigo had a frown on his lips right now. What the hell was the matter with this guy, no matter what he did Jameson always just twisted his actions in any way possible to make him look like a horrible criminal even when he literally stops crimes. _'Innocent people get spared every day by our activities yet he continues to insult everything for his own benefit…'_ he could feel the symbiote inside him starting to get very annoyed. _'That's it! I'm biting his head off!'_

 _'Have you lost your mind right now?! Look let's not get crazy here, Jameson is a huge asshole I know! Trust me even I would like to get some payback from him but you can't just bite someone's head off! That's just gonna make things worse!'_

 _'Too bad! He should have thought about that sooner, and I'm starting to get pretty hungry myself!_

"The hell are you doing-I'm not paying you to just stand there kid! Just get your damn paycheck already and leave!"

Ichigo quickly nodded as he turned to leave the office. Soon enough he got his paycheck from Betty and he left the Bugle. He was making a small sprint. _'Ok-ok we're out now, so what exactly do you want for food?'_

 _'I was thinking about eating tater tots, you're gonna have to buy lots of them!'_

 _'Alright, alright, just calm down, I might know a place where to get those'_

[scene change]

"Are you sure you want to watch over? I don't really wanna stress you out more then I already did" Spider-Man said as he was sitting down on the rooftop with his arms sticking behind him while his legs were sitting on the ground

Black Cat put her hands on his shoulders as his tired eyes were looking at her own. "I told you already, I can handle this by myself don't worry about it so much Spider"

"I don't know…" the teenager was still hesitant in letting her patrol all by herself. "What if something happens to you and I'm not there to help in time?"

"I can handle this alone I promise, the chances of me getting attacked seem pretty low for now, I'm much tougher then I look, have you forgotten that I was able to endure an attack that could destroy a whole house? If I could survive that then I'm pretty sure I should be able to survive bullets as well, I'm not exactly that defenseless you know"

"Are you sure though?"

Black Cat lifted his black mask and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling back. "You worry too much…I'll be fine I promise, you just go ahead and take some rest alright? Besides you look tired as hell"

Spider-Man sighed seeing that he couldn't win this. "Alright fine, you win, I'll go home and sleep"

With that he got up and began to web swing his way home. It was so strange to him in how this happened. When he buyed the tater tots enough to require for the symbiote and some for himself for hunger in case his nausea took over again. When both of them ate all of those they suddenly felt very energetic for patrolling and they got back to Cat like Ichigo said he would although she did have a minor complaint that he took so long but other then that they did go to patrol together and it was splendid. Their teamwork worked amazingly well with one another, a lot better then expected. They manage to stop crime after crime for several hours. However all of a sudden Spidey felt really tired having the conversation he just had with Cat

Before he knew it he already returned home by sliding through his window opening it with his web. Ichigo got to his bed and the symbiotic costume started to leave his body. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this tired right now as he was rubbing his eyes. Ichigo closed the window and covered himself in sheets before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

[screen change]

At around midnight the symbiote started to crawl out of the bed looking at what time it was. The slimy goo turned to look at his host who was now fully asleep. _'Forgive me for this Ichigo, but I'm gonna have to work on your body while you're asleep, crime does not rest and neither will we'_ it started to crawl around Ichigo's sleeping body till it fully turned to the costume

The Symbiotic Spider-Man got up from his bed and he looked around. He clenched his hand then released. He clenched it again and let go. Good he had full control of the body as his own and Ichigo wasn't even aware of this at all. Alright now to go but first he had pick up the Combat Pass in case there were any more of these hollows just in case as the sentiment alien puts the pass inside him. It opened the window and then it springs forward agilely haunting the night on it's own. The Spider-Man kept leaping high in the air performing acrobats in doing so twisting the body

Then the pass started to ring making the symbiote stop it's halts. However the eye patches started to twitch as the suit spewed the pass out making the controlled hand clench the wooden badge giving it a piercing glare. Why did it have to be so bloody loud?! The symbiote jumped seeing that the hollow was somewhere nearby this place. _'Hmmm…I wonder what it would be like to eat a hollow?'_ the living suit thought and soon enough it already saw the said hollow roaring in the night. _'Well, only one way to find out!'_ the suit retracted itself from Ichigo and it's slimy form was getting closer and closer to the hollow

The spiritual monster was roaming around searching for any souls to feast upon. The symbiote managed to get close to the hollow to which the said hollow noticed the black goo making it seem confused. The black goo started to get bigger changing it's size and shape till it turned into some black monster with sharp teeth. The monstrous symbiote jumped at the hollow catching it off guard before the symbiote pinned the hollow down and with an eager grin plastered on his face. "Time to eat…" and just like that the symbiote started to eat the hollow by sinking his sharp teeth into its neck making the hollow shout out in pain. It didn't take too long when the symbiote ate the hollow's head completely and the living suit was gonna go for it's whole body but it faded away in dust. The symbiote was humming to itself now. "Hmmm, well the taste was decent I guess...I still feel hungry, but first I must focus on the job" the symbiote managed to get back to Ichigo who was still soundly asleep despite everything that just occurred and it continued to web swing across the town looking for any particular crime happening

[scene change]

For hours the Symbiote Spidey went around the whole town to search for anything crime related. During this he did manage to stop some crimes in the night which were rather some simple ones to handle off. Although while he couldn't find any crimes the symbiote also did stretch out his host's body as well by leaping and swinging nearly nonstop as well. Since the sun was now starting to rise the symbiote decided that enough was enough and he decided returning back to the Kurosaki Clinic. The symbiote made one large leap that looked like it was as high as 15 feet tall before he landed in front of the Clinic. He was about to jump again to get through the window but all of a sudden a car started causing an alarm. "Grraaaaaaaaaaaagh!" the symbiote roared loudly in agony as it looked like it nearly splitted away from Ichigo but it still tried to stay with him.

It was acting wildly now due to the loud noise the car was emitting driving it crazy as it jumped on the car emitting the noise jumping on it over and over which had the car getting smashed. The alarm noise was still going on. The symbiote got back on the ground and it proceeded to smash the roof with his bare hands. He kept hitting it over and over till the noise stopped. The symbiote started to calm down by taking some breaths. ' _Now that feels be…'_ he stopped his own thoughts when he saw the horrible damage he did on the car looking like it was busted beyond repair. A sweatdrop formed behind his masked head. _'Oops...I took it a little bit far there, meh that piece of shit deserved it anyway'_ he shrugged his shoulders before he started to run back to Ichigo's window so no witnesses could see him

But the symbiote stopped dead at his tracks when he felt hungry again. Seriously food was on track right now of all times? Eh screw it he might as well eat something. So with that thought in mind the symbiote quickly bursts through the wall and runs over to where the fridge was in the kitchen. He opened it and to his surprise he saw that chocolate was in there as well. The mask got removed only showing the mouth with a happy childish grin. _'Yes! Chocolate! That's what I'm talking about baby! My favorite food!'_ he began to grab any chocolate snacks that were in the fridge taking it all for himself only. _'Time to dig in!'_ he ripped off the paper that revealed the sweet tasty flavor. Then he began to eat it

[scene change]

Ichigo gasped as he woke up with a bit of sweat covering his forehead. He surveyed on where he was and to his relief and some confusion he was only just in his room. He removed the sheets and got up from his bed but something felt wrong. Very wrong. "What the...what gives? Why am I feeling so...tired?" it honestly felt like he hardly had any sleep last night at all, he was supposed to be regain most of his energy back by now but for some reason he felt so tired instead

"Is something the matter?" the symbiote crawled out underneath the bed looking at his host

Ichigo looked back at the slimy symbiote. "Yeah, for some...reason I just feel really tired where I should have been back at full energy. I just don't get it" he said as he stretched his back and flexed his arms. "Not to mention my whole body feels sore as hell, I don't even know why…"

"I...might have taken over your body while you were sleeping"

Ichigo looked at the thing with an incredulous look. "You did what?!" he yelled at it

"Relax! I didn't anything much, I was just taking it over for about an hour or two to stop some criminals from the streets and I did stop a few"

Before Ichigo could reply back he heard something else. "What happened here?!" Ichigo turned his head to hear the sound of Yuzu's voice coming from the kitchen. His brotherly instincts took over to see what was happening which his symbiote bonded with him again changing him to his school clothes once more. When he got there he was shocked to see a hole in the wall from the kitchen

"What…the hell happened here?!" Karin shouted in surprise and frustration. "Why is there a hole in our wall?!" she said as she looked at the hole that was in their kitchen

"And it's not just that, someone ate all the chocolate in the fridge!" Yuzu said as she looked at the scattered papers on the ground that used to hold chocolate in it while she was holding the fridge open

Ichigo stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face, his eyes were bigger with barely any pupils in them while his mouth twitching along as well. ' _I can't believe I'm about to do this…'_ he made a deep breath, ok he could do this. He turned towards his sisters as his face returned to normal. "Yuzu, Karin, I believe I know what happened here"

"Really?" both sisters replied at the same time

"Yes...you see… the truth is that…" it was now or never. "...Last night I saw a spider so I threw a table at it. It survived so I threw a cabinet instead. This continued, but the spider escaped. I assure you I mean to track it down"

"...Well that explains why there was a hole here but did you really have to do that?" Karin asked

"If you saw the said spider, then yes I had to"

"But who ate all the chocolate?" Yuzu asked

"Uh...that I really don't know" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. _'You have a lot of explaining to do!'_ he yelled at his symbiote.

 _"What? I love eating chocolate, it's my favorite food!"_

 _'Why didn't you tell me this before?!'_

 _'Eh, I forgot'_

"Well anyway...I gotta go to school now. We'll try fixing this together when I come back alright? I promise!" Ichigo started to run to his school waving his sisters goodbye

"But Ichigo you haven't eaten anything!"

"I'll manage to live!" soon enough Ichigo was already gone and was left with his thoughts alone. _'I still don't get why I feel so tired...I know the symbiote said that it took over my body a bit but even just an hour or so shouldn't have made me this tired, I just don't understand this at all, I slept like utter shit, maybe I could have been sleeping poorly but even then chances of that happening are really low...God I feel like something else did happen last night but I just can't seem to remember it at all!'_

Before he knew it he already made it to his school and he stopped running instead he walked seeing that he made it in time as other students were getting there as well. _'Maybe I'm stressing out over nothing...maybe I should be able to sleep well tomorrow, and no taking over my body unless I grant you permission, you got that?'_ he told the symbiote

 _'...Alright I won't, I'll do it till you tell me'_

 **#########################################################################################################################################**

 **Well I'll be damned this came out even sooner then I thought it would. Hope you guys enjoyed this one I had a bit of fun writing this myself. Sorry if this was a little shorter I thought about writing this longer but I thought this would be just about long enough**

 **Also no there won't be any preview this time simply because it's gonna have some heavy spoilers and I do not want that. So I apologize for this but I do promise this one is gonna be really good. It's where things start getting really damn juicy. So I'll see you all next time!**

THE END


	26. Damage

**Story elements from this have been taken from:**

 **Spider-Man 3 (the game)**

 **Spider-Man 3 (the movie)**

 **Spider-Man 2 (the movie)**

 **That is all.**

 **#########################################################################################################################################**

"You sure you can still keep going?!" Black Cat asked, as she was running, and hopping from rooftop to rooftop in Karakura Town while keeping her gaze at the black suited Spider-Man who was keeping up with her with what she was doing. "If you're feeling exhausted again then I can just take over like before! Really, it won't be much of a problem for me!" she exclaimed, 'As long as my college work doesn't keep me busy too much then I should be fine'

"Don't worry about it so much! I still have some energy in me left!" the black suited hero replied with reasonable confidence in him, believing that he could still go on, "Besides I was gonna stop pretty soon anyways!" he, and her hopped off another rooftop now.

"Well, if you say so." she made a leap towards another rooftop in front of her, and so did Spidey, "So I've been meaning to ask you something. Have you been feeling alright lately?" Cat asked her partner.

Spider-Man looked at her, with confusion coming off from his lenses. "Well yeah! Never better actually!" he answered her back with an imitating cheerfulness in his voice, as he tried convince her he was fine, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing it's just…you've been acting a bit odd. Whenever you fight now you always look like you're in such a hurry, and you do look annoyed while you're doing that as well." she said as the wind blew her hair gently, then she made full stop standing on another rooftop before she turned around to see Spider-Man stopping as well, "Has something been happening to you behind that mask of yours that I should know about?" she asked, with concern tinted in her voice, if something serious was happening to Spidey then she had to know shouldn't she? "Some social issues? Family problems? Financial struggles? Anything like that?"

Spider-Man made a small, frustrated sigh escaping from his lips, and made his head tilt back before looking back at the older woman in front of him, "Look nothing is wrong alright. Everything is going just fine so I don't see why you're asking me this."

Black Cat gave him a skeptical look, "If things were going alright you wouldn't have exactly sounded so annoyed would you? I'm serious, is something big going on that I don't know that's making you like this or is it something else?"

"For the last time already I told you that everything is alright! How many bloody times do I have to say everything is actually fine for you to get off my back!" Spider-Man snapped at her, "And why do you care anyway?!"

Black Cat looked stunned by his sudden outburst, she didn't expect a reaction like that out of him which caused some of her anger to show up on her facial features, and giving the web slinger a glare, "What, so I'm not allowed to care about what's happening to other people?! I'm asking you if everything is alright because I actually care as a human being! What is it with you right now?!"

Spider-Man was about to reply back to her, but their argument was cut short when there were the sounds of windows crashing that seemed to be coming nearby. This made both of them look at the upcoming danger they were gonna head to, "Don't think we're done talking about this." he heard her say this which made him reply with a grunt.

[scene change]

Spider-Man landed with his hands and legs, crouching down on a lamp post, and Black Cat did land on the ground that was below him, but still did stand next to the lamp post. Both of them were looking at Doctor Octopus, who was standing behind a building looking back at them, "Well, well, look who we have here, I'm kinda surprised how fast you got out of jail Ock. Also how the hell did you get your arms to work again? I thought they don't work without a power source?" asked the web slinger.

"You underestimate my intellect if you think that a mere prison I was trapped in would hold me down that easily, and I have my ways to get what I want." the octopus villain stared at the black costume his enemy wore, and it made him frown, "And, it appears that the rumors about you gaining a new black suit were true after all. I was hoping that wasn't the case, but it appears that I'll have to get rid of that thing from you by myself."

Black Cat looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?" she couldn't understand this, "What thing?" she had to know what he meant cause she sure as hell couldn't understand it.

Instead of answering her Doc Ock launched two tentacles at both their directions to which, with enough reaction time from both of them dodged out of the way. Spider-Man fired his web at one of the metal tentacles, he managed to web it while he was still in mid air, and he was about to pull Doc Ock but he was the one who got pulled back instead, and he got slammed by the tentacle sending him right through a car. "That thing, woman, is something that I, along with a group of scientists were working on when I was still working under Norman Osborn in Oscorp. It is, to put it simply a symbiotic life form that can act as a weapon." Doc Ock told her.

Black Cat looked shocked to find out about this information, "Hold on a second...you mean to tell me that the black suit Spidey has been wearing this whole time, is a living alien?!"

Spider-Man got back up, and he leaped towards at Doc Ock who's tentacles had him get out of the way when an incoming punch was headed towards him which he missed hitting the ground that formed a small crater from the force of his lunch. Doc Ock while still in mid air lunged three tentacles at his opponent. Spider-Man jumped, and grabbed one of the metal arms performing a backflip before he let it go. He launched a web at his chest pulling himself closer before he landed a punch on his body making Doc Ock gasp in sheer pain feeling as though the wind got knocked out of him as he fell on the ground, putting his arm where he felt the punch on his chest, 'What the hell?! His punches hurt even more then last time!' he noted.

Doc Ock dodged out of the way when Spider-Man headed after him again, but this time he fired multiple webbing nets that were aiming at him to which the octopus rolled out of the way, and he was about to head off for some counterattack but unfortunately for him Spider-Man reacted faster by lunging at him by rearing his leg and he kicked him in the face which knocked back Doc Ock to a house next to them. Pain shot through him as Doc Ock was finding it hard to move his body now, 'And it's not just his strength, his speed has increased as well! I could barely even react at all!' black webbing was now attached to his body and his metal arms as well, and along that his power source has been taken out as well but that was the least of his concerns at the moment.

"Tell me, how long have you had that suit of yours?" Doc Ock asked turning his attention at the wall crawler and the Black Cat who stood by him now.

"About 5 days right now. I don't see why you bother asking me that." Spider-Man answered simply.

"5 days? Huh, well consider me impressed that you managed to survive that long."

"What are you talking about?"

"As I said before I used to work under Norman to work on a project known as the V-252, or otherwise known as the Symbiote. That costume you're wearing right now is the same life form that was in Oscorp, and you became its host right now. I guess since I turned into this, I couldn't keep my tabs on it so it most likely escaped."

Spider-Man was about to retort as to what he said but Black Cat beat him to the punch, "So what exactly does this symbiote thing do when it comes in contact with a human then?" she asked the scientist

Otto paused to think for a moment before he started speaking again, "Well I can't be sure on what happens **exactly** , but this is still most likely possible since during my studies with the symbiote, my peers and I concluded that in needs to be in contact with another life on Earth so it could live, literally. Since it strives to bond with someone we have decided to use mice to see how it would work, and the results were...quite unpleasant to say the least. When the symbiote bonded with them it completely mutated their DNA in the most remarkable ways we've never seen before. We thought we hit a major success but we were dead wrong. After several hours the mices became vicious, ruthless, savage, killing all other mices and eating them alive as well. They kept becoming more aggressive to deal with, we tried to control and tame it but it just wouldn't work, the only way we could get under control temporarily was because it's sensitive to loud frequency noises, making it go insane." he stated, "After countless failures we all agreed to never go with human tests. God knows that would be an ugly sight to ever look at, and as for why he's still normal for the most part, that I do not know. It probably found something interesting in him, what that is I have no clue."

Just then the sounds of police cars were getting a lot closer which prompted Doc Ock to hurry up and finish this now, "You must listen to me Spider-Man, you have to get rid of that thing before it's too late! It can't be controlled!"

"And why exactly should I? It's done nothing but help me! If I could last for 5 days then maybe it's because I didn't treat it like a lab rat!"

"You may have control now but soon enough that might just be taken away from you! You don't know what you're dealing with here! If you let your guard down for even a minute-mmmph!" a web was now covered in his mouth muffling Ock's voice.

"Yeah, I think I heard just about enough of you." Spider-Man said with annoyance expressed with his tone.

[scene change]

Both Spidey and Cat crouched down on a nearby rooftop as they were seeing Doc Ock being taken away by the police. When they saw the cars go away far enough from them it had the web head sigh, "Well I'll be headed off now." he said as he got up, "So I'll be seeing you later-

"Hold on a second, you're not going anywhere." Black Cat got in front of him, "Why didn't you tell me the suit you had was alive?"

"Well what was I supposed to say?! I didn't even know how you would react to something like that in the first place!"

"There you go again, acting all annoyed now, what is it with you these days, you just don't seem like yourself much...I'm starting to think that octopus guy was right. I think you need to get rid of that thing."

Spider-Man clenched his fists feeling a burning anger bubbling in him, "I can't believe you! Now you're taking on his side?!"

"Jesus dude calm down! I'm just saying that, what if he's right? You haven't really been yourself ever since a day went by when you had that suit. Your fighting is more aggressive, you don't exactly crack much of your quips, and when you do it feels like you're forcing it out. You're starting to sound tired as well, as if you haven't gotten sleep lately"

"I have damn it! I check through my memories and I don't have any recollection of my suit taking over at all!"

"So why do you still sound tired? Look Spider-Man, maybe it's better for both of us if we clear some space between each other for now, and...maybe you could start talking to me when you feel like yourself again." she fired a grappling hook while giving him a concerned look, "Please, I'm getting worried about you." she said before she took off leaving leaving him alone.

Spider-Man scoffed at this before he leaped in the air taking off web swinging, "This is absolutely ridiculous! How could I not be in control?! If I could manage to control my Inner Hollow then this should be a cake walk for me!" he let go of the web as he sticked his feet to a building running upwards on it.

[Jameson's office]

"Crap, crap, crap, mega crap" Jameson kept tossing each picture that had the black suited Spider-Man fighting Doctor Octopus, and with the last picture consisting of the webbed up villain, "Alright fine then, you're getting the usual paycheck. Take it and leave." he said with a shrug

Ichigo objected to this, "Hang on a damn minute, don't I deserve to get paid more then that?"

Jameson looked at the boy in front of him with a dead eye which didn't phase Ichigo at all. He was expecting his boss to nag at him again but to his surprise he started laughing, "Hahahahahaha!" his hand slammed his knee he sat on continuing his laughter, "Hahahahaha!"

 _'Huh...I was not expecting that one'_ the symbiote said in his host's head.

After a while Jameson's laughter died down and he looked back at Ichigo, "Wait you're serious?!"

"Yeah, no shit what did you expect?"

"And just why the hell should I do that?"

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Ichigo shouted, he was feeling that anger boiling inside him again, "I risk my own life just to get these damn pictures for you!"

"Look you want me to cut off your paycheck now right now or not?! Just take it and leave it!"

"You know what, fine!" Ichigo turned around to leave gritting his teeth in doing so.

"What the hell is with you these days kid?" Jameson asked when he saw that the redheaded teen had his handle on the door as he was about to leave, but he stopped when his boss asked him this, "Why are you so on edge lately?"

Ichigo stopped grinding his teeth and he gave off a deep sigh giving Jameson a blank stare, "I, I don't know. I guess I've been a little under stress lately." he answered

"Huh stress...is that all? Well then, welcome to the world of adults!"

Ichigo said nothing as he turned around opening the door from the office and closed it. He got his paycheck from Betty and he started to leave the building by going through the elevators. _'This is completely ridiculous. We deserve way more then what we're getting!'_ he thought in his head as he stepped out of the building.

'Agreed. You would think that if someone took pictures of two superhumans fighting each other or something similar it might be worth the pay, but no, it doesn't seem so!'

 _'I think I need to cool my head from all this, I did lose it back there. I think my lack of sleep is getting to me more then I thought it would, but I feel so mad right now!'_

 _'Maybe you could do a bit more work as Spider-Man for a little longer, you can't exactly sleep like this with this amount of anger you have right now'_

Ichigo stopped his tracks when he said that, "You know what, maybe I could go on a for a bit longer, I gotta vent this out."

[scene change]

"Listen to me! I can't keep doing this! I have kids of my own to raise, and I need to at least keep some money here!" a woman exclaimed, as in front of her was a man that had was holding a gun in front of her, both of them seemed to be at some alley.

"Well that's too bad then bitch! If you ain't gonna cooperate with me anymore then I guess you're gonna have to die! Unless you give me what I want then I'll let you live longer!" he charged the gun signalling that it wasn't empty.

"Fine, here you go." the woman grumbled in defeat as she handed out the money from her pocket giving it to him. The man smiled greedily as he took it for himself.

"Not as much as it was before but it's still pretty good."

Just then a thud was heard behind him which made the woman gasp. The man himself looked confused so he turned around and he saw Spider-Man, who crouched on the ground before he got back up, "Oh shit…" the man said.

Spider-Man started walking to him making the man quiver in his position, "H-H-Hey man! Stay back, I'm warning you!" those white eyes pierced through him as a web was attached to his chest pulling him towards Spider-Man as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smashed him to a wall.

"You think you can just mess with innocent people's lives?" Spider-Man turned him around and he gave an elbow to the face making the man bleed from his nose. "Whenever you want to huh?!" he struck his knee to his gut, and he continued to give him punches to him with sheer brutality before he threw him back on the ground, "Thinking that you can just get away with it scott free?!" he picked him up and he threw the man on the wall, "Not on my damn watch!"

The woman had her hands on her mouth, looking horrified at the horrible state the man, who harassed her merely a minute ago, was in. His face was full of battered purple bruises covered on him and add bleeding on top of it. She looked back at the hero who has rescued her from the mess she was in, who was walking to her handing her the money. She gave him a mumbled thank you before she sprinted out of the alley as fast as she could not daring to look back.

[scene change]

"Come on man hurry up! He might get here soon!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" a thug said, carrying two bags containing money before he threw them in the back of the van, closing them and he got inside.

The other thug started to drive the van so they could get away but unfortunately for both of them Spider-Man already got in front of them as the van stopped all of a sudden by his bare hands, needless to say the thugs were stunned by this, along that they were speechless as well when he started to lift the van with ease. He started to shake it which made the thugs start panicking, "Wowowow- easy Spidey! I-I think we're just gonna get off our own! So, could you just put the van down gently?"

"Fat chance punks." Spider-Man slammed the van down before he jumped at the window and he shoved his hands through it pulling the two thugs out forcefully through the broken window and he threw them out on the ground.

Spider-Man turned to face them and he started to walk over to them while cracking his knuckles, "H-Hey! What are you doing?! We surrender alright?!" the other thug exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you are not going to get away this easily like I did before, you guys are in for one hell of a punishment." he got close to the thugs, then he landed a fist on the thug's face putting him down as he grunted in pain, "Any criminal must be put down, and we're making sure we'll do it properly this time!"

"You're out of your mind man! We told you, we give up! Wait- oh God you're not gonna kill us now are you?!"

"Oh no, nothing like that." from behind the mask they could swear that they could see a smirk under there, "I'm not into that kind of stuff. We will only use more effective methods to make sure all of you underworld crooks get the message that this town has a protector, and you do not mess with him." he approached the thugs who seemed to be scared out of their minds.

[scene change]

"Are you sure this is a good idea Eddie?" a chubby man asked in the red and black Spider-Man costume as he was holding out some bags of fake money on it. "I'm really not so sure about this."

Eddie sighed as he positioned his camera, "Look, I'm going to be honest, I really don't like doing this at all dude but what choice do I have here? My rent is due to today and if I don't give the money in time I'm gonna get evicted for sure. And I won't be able to convince my landlord to wait any longer. So, let me just take a few last pics before I end this alright?"

"You sure about that?" Eddie looked up in shock to see the real Spider-Man sticking to the walls above him. Eddie backed up to the wall behind him as the real Spider-Man webbed up his camera away from him, holding it within his hand. "Well, well, what do we have here?" the chubby man already started to run.

"C-Can you give that back, please?" Eddie asked nervously.

"And what were you gonna do with this?" Spider-Man remarked with a glare.

Eddie gulped, "I...I was gonna use those pictures to frame you and give them to my boss-

"And why exactly would you do that…?"

"So I could get the money to pay up for my rent!"

"Oh and framing me seemed like a good idea now didn't it?"

"I didn't have any other choice damn it!" Eddie snapped at him. "Listen, I don't have anything against you, I swear. This is nothing personal, I just need the money, nothing else. Come on man...you help people don't you? Can't you help me?"

"Sorry but…" he started to clench the camera tighter forming cracks around it, "I can't help someone if they'll just damage my career in return. I need it to keep up my image here."

"No, don't!" it was already too late as the blond's camera got crushed to pieces by the web slinger's hand. Eddie looked in horror as his camera - or the remains of it - fell down on the ground. He went over to the broken pieces, "What have you done." he murmured weakly as he fell to his knees.

"This is what you get for trying to frame me!" Spider-Man said harshly to the blonde man, "It's your fault!" he then leaped away from the walls and he started web swing away.

[scene change]

"Well it looks like it might rain today." Ichigo commented, as he was walking alongside Orihime looking at the sky which seemed to be really cloudy. It looked as though it was about to rain at any moment.

"Yeah, it looks like it will." Orihime replied back, before her eyes gazed back at Ichigo, "Ichigo…"

He looked back at her, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No - well - sort of, I think we need to talk about something."

"What is it?"

Orihime bit her lower lip from what she was about to bring up, but she knew she had to talk to him about this. She was getting worried about him, "It's about what you've been doing lately. As, you know, your other self?"

"Ah that, what about it? I've just been doing what I usually do, I stop crimes, save people from getting hurt-

"And beating the living daylights out on some thieves for no reason?"

"...So you know about that as well huh."

"Ichigo, people saw what you did to them, it was over the news. Why did you do that to them? I know they're not good people, but even they didn't deserve the beating you gave them! Most of the entire town is afraid of you now!"

Ichigo scowled at this, "It's simple really, I was doing some thinking, my previous ways of stopping other people was futile." he looked at his clenched fist, "I was too soft with them. Every time I bring them down they just keep doing the same thing over and over again. So, to really teach them a lesson, I needed to put some fear in them."

Orihime frowned at him, "Since when did you think that was a good idea? I thought you only wanted to help people so they could feel safe and have hope, not to make them feel afraid. That's what you're doing right now!"

Ichigo was about to retort but they got interrupted when a voice called them out, "Stop where you are! Don't even think about getting out of this!"

His brown eyes crossed to see some several thieves coming out of some hiding spots, and each of them were holding out knives. 'Aw that's cute. They think they can rob us with some pocket knives.' the symbiote said in his mind.

"Oh goody, more punching bags for me to take out." Ichigo had a grin crossing over his face, as he was walking over to the muggers. "I was hoping more of you idiots would come out. Cause truth be told, I've been feeling really, really stressed out lately, and you guys, are what I need to take out some of that."

"You think you can take on all of us?!"

"Hah! Please, I don't think, I know I could take all of you morons out all at once!"

"Why you...you little punk I oughta- Aaaaaagh!" in a brief second Ichigo rammed a fist to his face bringing him down on the ground as the sounds of the bones crunching was heard. "Fuck! I think he broke my nose!"

Ichigo ducked when another thief striked at him from behind but he did a backflip and counters with a kick to the neck, though albeit he did make sure to hold back his strength a lot he did just enough strength to have him shout out in pain. Ichigo then jumped at the other two thieves by bringing his knee towards the second to last guy's jaw, breaking it in the progress. Before the last mugger could do something, Ichigo already got in front of him as he grabbed his face and brought his face down on the ground. The thief muffled in panic and pain as Ichigo kept punching him over and over to the point where the thief was starting to bleed on his face.

The first thug that Ichigo had hit got back up seeing this kid beating up his crew while holding his bleeding nose. The first thug then ran towards Ichigo with his knife raised, "Die you little shit!"

"No stop!" Orihime tried to warn him but it was too late as she saw in horror that Ichigo ducked his head and made a sharp spin kick to the man's hand, breaking it in the process. The mugger shouted in pain as he now had toe body parts broken. She saw Ichigo kneeing his broken nose again, and he gave a front kick to his gut knocking him back down on the ground with his head hit flesh which had the thief easily go unconscious at this point. Orihime felt that her throat got dry, as a lot of shock was going through her at the moment. She was just seeing Ichigo, her crush, brutally beating up some thieves whom granted did try to rob them but he wouldn't just be doing it for as long this. Nevertheless she had to stop him, as this was seriously getting out of control. "Ichigo! You have to stop this! You've done enough!" she yelled at him.

But her words didn't seem to reach his ears as Ichigo continued his attack on the thieves. Right now he was stomping on some of their chests. "Stop it!" she yelled again, but alas her words still didn't seem to reach him. She saw him picking one of them by their collar.

 _'Give them what they deserve…'_ the symbiote said in his host's mind.

Ichigo was shaking his fist ready to give off the last blow to this guy so that these nuisances could be dealt with, and then after that, maybe he could find more criminals to punish. Yes, that could work, but first he had to take care of them first. "You shouldn't have messed with me. You shouldn't have messed with her. You shouldn't have messed with both of us! Now you're gonna get what you deserve!"

SLAP!

Ichigo let go of the mugger as he looked shocked when he felt a tingling burning sensation on his face, or more specifically, his cheek. He touched where he felt a printed red hand was on his cheek. Turning around he saw that Orihime was the one gave him that slap, as she stood more closer to him, with some tears bubbling up in her eyes, but the thing that surprised him wasn't just the slap, it was the look of expression on her face. She looked to be...upset with him. "Stop it! Just stop it already! Haven't you gone far enough?!" she spoke in a disheartened voice, "Can't you see what you're doing at all?!"

Ichigo's expression went from shock to anger now, "You would dare to interrupt **us** on what we were doing?"

"I would, just to make you realize what you're doing! What has gotten into you Ichigo?! Why are you doing all of this now?!" she pleaded with him, "You're acting like a completely different person!"

Ichigo said nothing as he gave off a glare to her, which made Orihime feel shivers running down her spine when she saw that look of his. "Guess we were right, we should have had you get of our way earlier." she started to walk backwards await form him when he said this.

"Wait, we?" the princess looked confused and frightened by his plural choice of words.

"And I think we know just the right way to do that…"

What happened next was something that would make both of them remember this for a very long time. Ichigo jumped at her with his hands grabbing onto Orihime's throat as he pinned her down to the ground, choking the life out of her. "Gaaaaach…!" she could feel the oxygen leaving her body quickly, and she was trying to get Ichigo off of her by desperately kicking him but it proved to have no effect. Orihime tried to get some air back but this was working poorly for her. "Stooop…" she tried to speak words but this was also working poorly, all the while her hands were trying to push off Ichigo's hands. She had to get out of this somehow!

Ichigo just continued to strangle her, looking at her with wild eyes. He felt her hands trying to push his away but he wasn't even budging from his position. The teen was growling at her, showing no signs of stopping whatsoever. He saw that her face was turning blue, and life was slowly starting to disappear from her eyes. This was it, he was so close to just finish her. "Why should I stop? I have the power to finish this don't I?"

He could feel her hands getting weaker by the second. Soon it would be all over and she would get out of his way for good.

For good…

 _'Is that really what you want?'_ Ichigo's eyes went wide when he heard the voice of Zangetsu calling out to him, which made his grip on Orihime's throat loosen up a bit. _'Or is that something it wants you to think?'_

 _'Wait, Zangetsu? How are you…_

 _'You shouldn't be asking me that. What you should be asking is, have you truly lost the path you have sworn to take? Have you truly not noticed the influence it has brought down upon you?'_ Zangetsu spoke in a calm tone as he usually did.

 _'The hell are you on about?! Are you talking about the symbiote?!'_

 _'I am. Perhaps it would be for the best if I give you something to remember, so this influence can be shaken off from you. So you could see what it truly is.'_

 _'Wait, what are you-_

[Flashback]

 _Night had taken over Karakura Town with the star filled sky presenting itself as well. The streets were completely silent and most of the lights were turned off. However, inside the Kurosaki Clinic there was a much younger looking Ichigo, presumably around 9 years old, laying on his bed, and with his mother, Masaki, just putting the bed sheets on him._

 _"So Ichigo, when will you be able to beat Tatsuki someday?" Masaki asked with a bit of teasing on her part._

 _The childish Ichigo pouted his lips. "Ah come on mom! I managed to get a hit from her on the last match!"_

 _Masaki giggled at this. "So, what made you decide to take up karate anyways? I keep forgetting to ask you that." she asked._

 _The young Ichigo blinked his eyes from that. "Well uh, that one is a secret." he said._

 _"Oh come now, you wouldn't tell that to your own mother?"_

 _Kid Ichigo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head from that, but then he looked like he remembered something as he looked at his mother. "Hey mom, can I ask you something? There's something that's been going on in my mind for a while."_

 _"Oh?" Masaki said with curiosity, wondering what was something her child wanted to ask her. "And what that may be?"_

 _"So, let's say that you had the power to help someone, anyone for that matter. In fact, if you had the power to save strangers and you beat the bad guy that stood in your way, would you save those people?"_

 _Masaki looked at him with a surprised look on her face. This had caught her off guard, as she had never expected that her little Ichigo would ask her such a question like that. "I'm...not sure. Why do you ask something like that?"_

 _"Well, it's just that, I've been watching some cartoons lately, mainly superhero ones like the one with that Superman guy. He saves people all the time but he doesn't know who they are at all. There were some other ones where other characters had these cool superpowers like the one where someone has this weird watch that lets him turn into aliens and he saves people as well. I think there were more but I can't remember the names. So I had this thought where I asked myself… what if I had superpowers too? What would it be like to save some strangers that I don't know? To protect them?'_

 _Masaki paused for a moment to think about this carefully before she spoke. "Well I'm not sure how to say this correctly to you, but I just think that maybe it would be for the best right now if you could just focus on protecting the people that you're familiar with. I'm not sure if focusing on strangers would be such a good idea dear."_

 _"Hmmm, yeah I guess you're right. Night mom." Ichigo said turning over to his bed_

 _"Good night my little protector." she said in a smile as she went over at her son's door closing. "Make sure you always remember what you are."_

 _"Don't worry. I won't forget that."_

[Flashback ends]

The present Ichigo's eyes widen in sheer disbelief. Now his senses had come back to him. He looked his eyes down seeing his very own hands just moments away from crushing Orihime's throat, "Oh God...what am I doing?!" Ichigo finally backed away and let go of his hands from Orihime, and he looked at his hands in horror of what he has done. "What have I done?"

Orihime kept coughing as the pain from her throat now faded and she started to get the air in her lungs back. There were some tears from her eyes due to the lack of air she was losing before. She rubbed her throat before looking back at Ichigo, who was approaching her which made her start backing away from him, "Wait Orihime, just hang on a minute-

"Stay away from me." those words made Ichigo stop his tracks in shock at what she said. "Don't come near me, please!" she pleaded.

"Wait, Orihime no, please you have to-

He tried to reach out but he only saw her getting up and she started to run away from him, and he only did nothing but stare at her with his mouth open agape. "Wait, I'm sorry!" he called out but she didn't turn back to him instead she just kept running. Ichigo turned to look down at the thieves that he himself had beaten up and all of them looked badly injured. They definitely needed to be in a hospital right now, and so he picked up his phone and called the ambulance.

[scene change]

 _'What have I done?'_ was the thought of the black suited Spider-Man looking at his hand, as he was crouching down on top of a church bell tower, and along that there was rain that kept pouring down on his costume, but right now he could care less about his costume getting wet. Not after everything that's been happening to him. _'First I lashed out Cat. Why did I do that to her? She was just concerned with my well being, that's all. She didn't deserve to get yelled at by me. Then I started to beat up a lot of criminals, I was more brutal with them. Hell, most of them had to be on hospitals for what I've done for the past few days! And my actions, it didn't feel like I was in control for what I was doing to them. And, oh God, Orihime. I was choking her, with my bare hands, she nearly died because of me!'_

 _'What we've done was necessary.'_ said the symbiote.

"You…" the web slinger scowled heavily when he heard that familiar voice in his head as he looked what was in front of him. "What have you done to me? Why did you have me do all these things? Was Ock right about you?!"

 _'Listen to me Ichigo, everything we've done was for a reason so that we could give more justice to the people.'_

"Justice my ass! Is it really worth to just lash out at my friends! Brutally beating people up! And nearly killing someone that I really care about?! Is it?!"

 _'That's the problem, I didn't want to but I had to push away the people close to you. Your concern for them holds you back from what we can do to bring down criminals.'_

Spider-Man's lenses widened in disbelief, "You can't be serious right now. Why would I would want to do that?! They mean a lot to me! Why would I just cut them out?! Wait a minute...the tiredness I've been feeling this whole time, have you been taking over my body all these nights when I specifically told you not to?"

The symbiote didn't answer anything, which was enough for Ichigo to decide what must be done right now. He jumps down till he landed on a tiny wooden bridge seeing an entrance where inside it was a church bell. _'Wait, what are doing?'_ the symbiote asked in slight concern as he saw his host walking towards the bell.

Spider-Man brought his hands to his mask, "Something I should have done a lot sooner. Ock was right, you need to be taken rid off right now!" he tried to take off the mask but to his surprise he found it difficult to do so. Instead there were only some slimes of it coming out. He brought himself to his knees but he still couldn't get the black mask off of him, it was as if it was completely glued to him. "What the hell?!"

 _'Idiot. You can't just get rid of me with brute strength. Why are you trying to do this?'_

"Why?! You lied to me! Used me! Made me do things I wouldn't do at all! You're nothing more then a parasite that never showed have existed!" exclaimed Ichigo angrily.

 _'...PARASITE?!'_ the offended symbiote screamed in outrage.

Before the symbiote could take any action against his host, Spider-Man accidentally hit his back behind the bell while still trying to get rid of the mask, which made a strong noise that rang so loudly it has the suit go out of control by getting out of Ichigo's body for some brief moments before going back. "Wait, that's it! Loud noises are your weakness isn't it?!" he remembered Ock telling him that but how come he didn't remember that till now? Doesn't matter, he had to get rid of this now. Spider-Man quickly punched the bell making it ring once more before he used all of his strength to tear off the mask, and he successfully did so but it made Ichigo scream in pain. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

'Stop you fool! You're gonna kill us both if you keep this up!'

Ichigo didn't listen, instead he kept going as his hands got to his chest and he tried to rip it off of him. With the bell still ringing loudly it made it easier for the Substitute in getting the suit off, but with a massive drawback the more he kept ripping out and the more he kept trying, the more painful and agonizing it became. "Nnnnnnnnngh- aaaaaaaarrrrrrgh!" his arms were struggling to get the suit off his chest, but eventually he managed to tear it apart which in return had tendrils stretching out of it and they were trying to come back. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Fuck it hurts!" he yelled out in sheer agony that thrived in him. "It feels feels like I'm ripping my skin off!"

 _'It'll be worse if you continue this! Why are you doing this?!'_

"Don't you understand already?!" Ichigo yelled out as he ripped off another part of the suit that was on his forearm, throwing it away in doing so. "You can't just use your hosts however you want to! Things cannot just- AAAGH- go your way however you want them!" the bell rung again which made the costume in his back cover off of him, screeching painfully from the noise. "And then just expect everything to be normal, when it's clearly not!" Ichigo growled as he hit the ground with his arm, trying to get rid off the remaining parts starting from his wrist. "Graaaaaaaah!"

'I just want to make this world a better place!'

"You can't just start that without understanding human beings of who they really are on the inside! That's, all the more reason, for me…" the bell rang loudly again which made Ichigo use all ounce of whatever strength that remained in him for just one last push. "TO GET RID OF YOUUUUUUUUU!" he managed to rid of everything that was on him all while he screamed in painful agony. He threw all the black skin that remained on him throwing it away from him.

Ichigo breathed heavily from exhaustion with the amount of strength he was forced to remove it away. His arms were straining on him, and his legs felt weak as well, as they kept shaking, struggling from its own weight. He was now in nothing but his underwear but he was far too tired to notice this. Instead his attention focused towards the symbiote who was now trying to escape albeit slowly as it already got over to the edge of the bridge. Ichigo weakly raised his hand, and fired a web at it but he missed at the last second before the black slime jumped out from the church tower. "No...damn it." he muttered before he fell on the floor finally losing consciousness.

[scene change]

"Well this is just wonderful." said Eddie with a frustrated and saddened sigh as he was walking by the sidewalk with hands in his pockets with rain pouring down on him. "I have now officially lost my job, the only fucking place where I could get paid enough for my own rent, oh but wait, now because Spidey crushed my only camera to bits I couldn't! And I would have if he just helped me!" he started to get angry. "Now that I couldn't, I got evicted as well, and I lost all my stuff there! Now to make things worse, rain is fucking falling!"

He needed to somehow calm down from all of this. He had to figure out at least some form of strategies, any kind, to at least survive in the streets till he somehow has a new apartment to live in. Up close he saw that there was a church nearby. "Ah what the hell, why not? Might as well seek help from God, not like I have much of a choice anymore." the blonde said as he began to walk towards the church.

However when he got close he knew immediately that something wasn't right. For starters there were sounds of screaming going on from above, to where he assumed was coming from the bell tower, and along that the bell there was ringing. "What the fuck?" were the right words coming off from the young blond, as he looked a bit disturbed by this. "What's going on over there?"

A few minutes had passed and Eddie still stood there with the sounds of screaming continuing on and the bell still ringing. "Maybe I should come back for another day." he murmured, turning around and he started to leave before he heard the screaming stop. Eddie turned his head to see the bell tower again. "Oh. Well, guess it stopped now." there was some relief in his voice but it stopped dead short when he saw something black falling out there before hitting the ground. "Ok what the fuck is that thing right now?!" for some stupid reason he began to approach the unknown black object before crouching down at it. He touched it with his finger and nothing happened. "Huh...weird. It's nothing like I ever saw before. What is this thing anyways?"

Then to Eddie's pure shock the symbiote started moving by crawling from his finger and it continued to spread around his arm. "Aaah! What the fuck?! Get this off me!" he tried to tear it off his arm which was now starting to spread over his body. "Help! Someone help!" Eddie shouted out for anybody to help but it was far too late as the symbiote now fully covered his body, and along that his head as well.

He fell down on the ground when this happened. Then his form suddenly started to get bigger, and more muscular as well. Claws were forming on his fingertips along with white razor sharp teeth and a long red tongue drooled from his mouth. Finally there were white edgy sharpened lenses and an all too familiar white spider emblem on its chest and its back.

[scene change]

Hours had gone by ever since the symbiote was finally removed. It had honestly gone by with a snap of fingers. When he had passed out he had found himself back in his inner world and he saw Zangetsu waiting on his flag pole as usual. Needless to say Ichigo and his sword spirit had a talk with one another with just mostly the latter apologizing which the zanpakuto spirit brushed it off. Although the embarrassing part was that he was only in nothing but his underwear. And when he got his consciousness back rather quickly he had to go back like that. It was rather an uncomfortable experience.

Thankfully no one saw him otherwise he never would have heard the end of it, especially on the Internet and it's damn social medias. So right now he got in his house through his window, and he got properly dressed as he was back in his classic red and black costume. Right now The Amazing Spider-Man was swinging around his home town. "Come on, where is she?" he knew that she probably wouldn't be here right now but he just had to find her, and talk to her. Before he knew it he managed to find Black Cat, who was standing on one of the rooftops. "Cat!" he called out to her as he swinging down lower with one arm.

Black Cat looked over her shoulder to see who was calling her right now, and she looked surprised when she saw the web slinger coming to her as he landed down. "Spidey?"

"Hey."

There was some silence between them that lasted for a few seconds before Cat began to speak, "So uhm...what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Listen, I just came here to apologize, for everything that I've done lately. You were right, I really haven't been myself for these past few days. I'm...also sorry that I yelled at you earlier." his lenses shifted to a more shamed expression. "You didn't deserve that at all. You were only worried about me, and all I did was act like a real jackass."

Black Cat only gave him a hug which did surprise the web head as he didn't expect that. "It's alright...I'm just glad you came back to your senses now." she said giving him reassuring smile as she backed off from the hug. "So what's with the old suit? Where's that alien costume you had before?"

"Uh...I got rid of it."

Black Cat gave him a confused look. "Come again?"

"I mean, I got rid of the alien costume. As in, I literally got it off me and we split up, let's put it at that."

"Mind if I know why exactly?"

"Long story short, we got in a heated argument about some morality between us, and after realizing what that suit has been doing to me, it would have gotten worse if I kept it. So my only solution was to get rid of it and never let it come back in my life."

"Oh...so did you kill it or?"

"Not exactly. I was gonna capture it and put it somewhere where it would never come back. But by the time I got it off I was so tired that I went unconscious. Because of that it escaped, and who knows where it is now."

Black Cat put her hand at his shoulder. "We'll find it together."

"I know...oh and, I nearly forgot to ask but, what is that you're holding?" Spider-Man asked, pointing his finger at the object she was holding on her other hand which seemed to look like was the same black suit he just had before.

"Oh this?" she fully presented it to him. "This is just another costume I made for you before I found out it was alive. It's just that, I thought if your new suit ever got badly damaged I was gonna give this to wear it as a backup. It's just that, I like you better when you were in black." she admitted with a bit of a blush on her pretty face. "But uh, after everything what you just told me, you probably wouldn't want to wear it."

"No. Actually I still do. Well, maybe not right now but, I wouldn't mind taking a backup costume if I ever needed one just in case." he took the suit from Felicia and he took a good look at it. It looked nearly the same as his regular black suit, except this one had some white lines from both hands, and there were pure white colors that were underneath the boots. "It looks pretty good." he commented.

"Thanks. So if that alien did what that octopus guy said it would, then I guess you owe him an apology the next time you meet him."

"Eh, I'll write a letter to him tomorrow. So, I guess I'm gonna have to leave now." the web head fired a web while holding the other costume. "So, see ya later then."

"More like tomorrow really."

"You know what I meant!" and with that Spider-Man took off swinging, holding his clothed black costume. 'Now, there's just one more thing I had to do…'

[scene change]

Ichigo stood in front of Orihime's door apartment now. He felt a bit of nervousness crawling up on him. How couldn't it? He just nearly choked this poor girl to death. But nevertheless he had to make up it to her somehow, and he knew well that a mere apology would never be enough for what he's done but he had to start with something. So with that out of the way he took a breath and he knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence that passed, and Ichigo could hear some footsteps approaching to the door. He heard the door knob getting unlocked, and it creaked open which showed Orihime.

"Hey." Ichigo remarked with a hand wave, giving a small smile.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock when she saw who was standing before her. Her breath hitched as she quickly closed the door and locked it before Ichigo could get in. Ichigo tried to do this but it was already too late. "Wait Orihime, just hang on a second-

"Go away!"

"Listen to me! I'm not here to hurt you, I swear! Just open the door so we can talk!"

"And why would I do that? Just so you could try to kill me like you did before?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I've done to you! I never meant to hurt you at all! But that wasn't me! I just wasn't in control of what I was doing, that alien black suit I had was the one that made me do that!"

"...How do I know I can trust you?"

Ichigo felt hurt by this. He couldn't get it why was she doubting him so much? Sure he nearly killed her and everything but still...he should have figured that even by this you would think that she would at least understand him, right? "Because, I got rid of it just recently. I promise you, it doesn't have any control of me anymore."

Behind the door Orihime was resting her hand on it, feeling a ton emotions weighing down on her as she heard Ichigo say this. Should she really let him in? Was he really telling the truth? Or was he lying just to get her again? All these questions made her chest throb in pain. "Just...get out." she said.

"Please! I'm telling the truth! You gotta believe me!"

"Just leave me alone already! I just- just leave! I don't wanna see you anymore!" Orihime said between choking sobs that were coming from her voice.

In front of the door Ichigo just stood in shock at what he heard. Of all the things she could have said to him, she just flat out tells him that she didn't wanna see him anymore. He felt hurt by this, and the worst part was that he could only blame himself for what he's done, which made him feel guilty. He wanted to keep talking to her that he was himself again but after what she just said, all of the talk just shut down. "Alright...if that's how you feel, I'll leave you alone then." he said with some quietness, trying to hide the hurt he was feeling.

And with that he put his hands on his pockets and he started to leave her apartment with his head hanging down.

 **#########################################################################################################################################**

 **Well this took a little longer then I expected it to be. Man this really took out of me, especially with some scenes that I wrote in this.**

 **So...as all of you have read Ichigo now seperated the Venom symbiote, I know, I know, some of you might be bummed out about it and since you all saw the symbiote bonding with Eddie now...I think you all know where this is gonna go next. Also if you're about to jump down at my throat for having the same Venom excuse, I suggest you don't do that. Trust me I have plans for the symbiote and it won't have the same fate you think it will. Just bear with me.**

 **Oh and a reply to SPIDEYFAN: As you can already tell, that won't happen. Although Ichigo turning Venom is an interesting idea that will most likely not happen, especially in this scenario. Sorry if I disappointed you a bit about this decision but this had to be done. I will promise this much, the symbiote will have a better partner much, much later in the future. If you wanna talk to me more then please create an actual account where you're not a guest so I can PM you back. Or you could try to PM me.**

 **So without further ado, here's the preview for the next chapter:**

 **[Preview]**

 **"Well, well, looks like you made it on time after all!" Spider-Man glared at Eddie who was sitting on top of a stainless steel square bar that was in the warehouse they were in, giving him a mocking smile. "That's good! I was getting worried if you were gonna get late. I would have been disappointed if that was the case, considering whose lives are on the line here."**

 **"Gee thanks a lot. I mean, why wouldn't I be here for something as important as this anyways." Spider-Man said with a blunt sarcasm while clenching his fist.**

 **"Now then…" Eddie jumped out of the beam he was on as black ooze began wrapping around his whole body increasing his muscle and height mass before he landed down on the ground forming cracks in doing so as he fully turned Venom. "Are you prepared to die?" he remarked with a wide grin as his long red tongue escaped.**

 **"Like hell!" Spider-Man scoffed. "This won't end up like before!"**

 **"Ha! Please, you could barely lay a hand on us the last time we fought! What makes you think this time will be any different? Have you already forgotten that we beated you to a pulp?" his sharpened claws directed at Spidey.**

 **"This time I'll be the one that beats you." Spider-Man prepared a fighting stance and so did Venom. "So let's get this straight one more time; If I beat you, you won't kill my sisters?" he asked**

 **Venom grew a smirk. "That's right. But, that is, if you do beat us. Don't forget, if we win, then we'll have to kill your little sisters."**

 **"That's never gonna happen!"**

 **"We'll see…"**

 **[Preview]**

 **THE END**


	27. Venom

**Hoho, man am I excited right now! This took a while but we made it boys and girls! I can't believe we made it this far as of this moment and it makes me happy that we made it so. Although we still have a long journey ahead of us, and I believe you'll enjoy this very much the longer this goes on. Hope you enjoy!**

 **The following elements from this chapter have taken inspiration from:**

 **Ultimate Spider-Man comics**

 **Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 cartoon)**

 **The Amazing Spider-Man comics (Stan Lee and Steve Ditko version)**

 **################################################################################################################################################################**

Rain kept pouring down from the grey sky filled clouds onto the city known as Karakura Town, which made the atmosphere settle to a more gloomy mood, _'What am I gonna do now?_ ' Ichigo thought as he was resting his elbow on his school desk, looking over the window with the rain beating down on the window, all the while Ochi was explaining something but the redhead paid no attention whatsoever as to what she saying, _'I really screwed up big time with Orihime. I know she told me to stay away from her, but I just have to make up for what I've done. Yeah right, how could I do that if I don't even know how to! Hell, I probably don't even deserve to get forgiveness from her. But, I just need to try, so we could at least talk to each other again.'_

He turned his head to look at Orihime, still sitting next to him and they briefly made an eye contact with one another before she turned her head away, as not to look at him. Ichigo made a silent sigh to himself before he turned to look back at the window, _'Goddamnit. She doesn't even wanna look at me. Well great, just...great job Kurosaki. Why the fuck I did have to do that to her? Oh yeah, that's right, it's because some alien Symbiote decided that it was a good idea to push her away. That's why.'_ he then scoffed at thinking about that thing before his expression settled into more of a frown, _'Still…why did it do that? It just doesn't make sense. I thought we were getting along. Guess I was wrong. I might never know why it made me do what I did.'_

Then minutes have passed, with Ichigo continuing to gaze through the window looking at the pouring rain. Then lighting struck in the air showcasing some light for the briefest of moments, but that was enough for Ichigo to look lower on the ground and he saw what looked to be a black creature standing on the ground, making a menacing grin that was staring directly at him but the most knowable feature was the large white spider logo on its chest. Needless to say Ichigo looked shocked by this, _'No...No! This can't be happening! I must have been just seeing things!'_ he looked around his classroom and he saw that mostly everyone looked bored which indicated that nobody saw what he saw now, _'It's not supposed to be here! I have to make sure nobody gets hurt!'_ with those thoughts now Ichigo got up from his seat and began to make an exit to the classroom.

"Ichigo, where do you think you're-

"To the restroom!" he lied quickly as he closed the door behind him before he ran to the halls, _'Damn it all! I can't even clean my own mess up correctly!'_ he then made it to the front doors, and he shoved them open as he went outside where rain was heavily pouring down on him, wetting his school uniform as he was running over to where he saw the black creature. He checked over the school grounds and he saw that there was no one but him, "Huh…no-one is here but me. My Spider-Sense isn't sending off any danger signals as well. Guess I was just overreacting." he said, with relief shown in his tone, but it still felt like that something was wrong…

Before he even knew it Ichigo suddenly felt pain shoot through his back as he got double kicked from behind which made him gasp as he crashed to the walls, "What the hell?! What just happened?!" Ichigo exclaimed in shock and confusion, while he got back up from the cracked walls from the crashed impact he caused.

The sound of a wet puddle getting splashed was heard as Ichigo looked over where it came from, which gave him a dreaded look when he saw that the same black creature he saw before was standing in front of him, "What's the matter Kurosaki? You look so surprised...or...do you prefer if we call you Spider-Man instead?" the creature said, with a toothy grin presented as always that was mocking him.

Ichigo's expression went from dread to anger now, as he gave him a glare while scowling, "W-What are you talking about?"

He pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo, all the while still presenting his large grin, "Don't play dumb with us! Don't you remember? We were with you once. We know everything about you. So there's no point in hiding anything from us."

"Tch, figured as much. I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon. So who's host did you take this time?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know? But it you must know, we can only say that we go by the name of Venom now."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Ichigo ran towards Venom with his fist raised, aiming a punch at him to which Venom blocked his fist with ease. Ichigo then went for an elbow to hit him in the face but this got blocked as well. Venom then quickly grabbed Ichigo's face, lifting him over the air before he started to repeatedly punch his gut before pinning him down on the wet ground.

"Aww, what's the matter? That can't be all you got do you? We just barely started!" Venom said, with his grin ever so widely presented as his grip was tightly holding onto the teenager's face who was struggling to get out free, "It would be disappointing if you died this quickly."

"Mmmmmph!" Ichigo kept on trying to get out free but Venom's grip was just far too strong to get out. He could feel that he was trying to crush his head. But then, he just remembered that he still had his webs to use and so he fired off his organic web at Venom's eyes, hitting it directly which made him screech and it loosed up his grip to the point where he accidentally let him go, giving Ichigo enough time to start a counter attack by performing a bicycle kick at his jaw which made him back off in pain. Ichigo leaped away and crouched on the ground. He was about to go in for another attack when he saw Venom rip the webs off with his hands off. To his shock he saw a tendril coming at his way and due to his combat/reaction speed he saw the tendril coming just in time for him to grab it with his bare hand, "Listen to me, whoever is in there, you have to stop this! You're influenced by the symbiote that's making you do this! I can help you get out of this before you do something that'll you'll regret!"

Venom laughed at this which irritated Ichigo, "Hahaha! Oh if only you knew who you were really talking to right now!"

Venom unleashed several more tendrils from his body which caught Ichigo by surprise as they wrapped around his neck, leg and torso before they threw him away as he was roughly rolling on the ground before his back crashed against the metal scaffolding making him groan in pain, _'What the hell is going on here?! My Spider-Sense isn't tingling any danger coming from him! That shouldn't even be possible! Could it?'_ Ichigo thought, getting back up while he held his right hip painfully.

"Come on Kurosaki! I thought this would be harder! You're just making this look so easy!" Venom taunted him while he ran at Supersonic levels of speed at him. He jumped in the air holding his fist as he aimed it down at Kurosaki.

"Shut up!" Ichigo responded by rolling out of the way and firing webs Venom so he could throw him away from here. This was a big mistake as he didn't expect Venom to yank the webs with more force them what he was capable off, which pulled Ichigo closer to him till he threw a powerful uppercut at his jaw sending him flying in the air. Venom then jumped several hundred feet in the air, just barely where Ichigo was still flying up. Venom rammed a double ax handle at his chest which send Ichigo downwards till he hit the ground hard making him cough up blood from the force of the impact he took.

Venom landed down on the ground, as his tendrils began to wrap around Ichigo's neck lifting him till their faces were several centimeters apart from one another, "Eyes, Lungs, Pancreas...so many snacks, yet so little time." he smiled sadistically, wondering what parts of his body should he start off eating first…?

Ichigo saw Venom opening his mouth, showing off his razor-sharp teeth that were ready to eat him alive. Desperate to get out of this, Ichigo raised his leg as far as it could go hoping that he could kick him hard enough. To his luck it worked as he kicked Venom in the chin before he could start eating him. He lashed out in pain which loosened up the tendrils, which was enough for Ichigo to use all his strength to rip them off with his hands. Ichigo then went for a counter attack by performing a spin kick to Venom's body, then he went to punch his face, making him stumble back. Venom blocked the next punch that was headed for him, and he countered by kneeling Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo gasped out loudly as he stumbled back while holding his aching chest feeling like the wind got knocked out of him. Venom then went to strike again by swinging his sharp claws at Ichigo, who jumped backwards out of the way to avoid them which he managed to. However his school uniform got slashed in the way and the claws cut through his chest as well, which was bleeding somewhat..

Ichigo touched where the bleeding came from. He could only do so for a brief second before he saw Venom swinging his claws again. Ichigo leaped far away, behind Venom so he could gain distance between them. He couldn't even figure out some strategy before Venom started firing multiple organic webs that produced from his body. Ichigo jumped in the air avoiding the first web that came at him. Then several more were going after him to which the redhead performed aerial acrobatics in an effort not to get caught. He barely dodged all of them as he got behind Venom's back and he was about to strike at his blind spot. To his shock Venom responded even faster then him and he squared a first blow before Ichigo immediately went down on the ground when the punch landed on his forehead.

This resulted bleeding coming from his forehead and Ichigo hisses loudly from the pain. He couldn't get up in time as Venom now got on top of him and he started to bring vicious assaults to his opponent. Ichigo could do nothing but take the hits that were coming at him over and over again. By the time Venom was done, Ichigo was already covered up from bruises, scratches, and bleeding on top of it all that came from mostly his face, chest, arms and some scratches came from his legs as well. The lower school uniform showed no more then his kneecaps.

Venom got off of Ichigo, and he looked at him with his grin ever so largely presented, "Wow...we must say, that was simply far too easy. We were expecting more of a challenge coming from you. This was quite disappointing Kurosaki. Bet you miss the suit now don't you?" he mocked him.

Ichigo glared at him, "Like fucking hell!"

Venom ignored this, "You know, we could easily finish you right now if we wanted to. This way, you wouldn't be a bother to anyone anymore. You could remain dead, by our hand- But that would simply be an easy way out. We haven't even seen you suffer enough, not after what you've done to us. So, since we're so kind, we'll give you a second chance to redeem yourself, and hopefully give a better entertainment then what you showed now. This was kinda pathetic really."

"...When? Where?" Ichigo began to get up albeit with some difficulty in doing so.

"You'll know it when you see us. Let's just say that a sign will be more then enough for you to know. Though our next duel should begin in about...let's say, about 6 hours for now. You better make sure to win...otherwise your precious little sisters would have to pay for their lives for your consequences."

Ichigo looked at him with a horrified expression when he finished those words. His heart felt like it stopped with his mind going numb, "What…?! You wouldn't dare-"

"Now now, before you get hasty, here us out. If you win, and we mean if, then we won't get your sisters. However, if you lose, you can forget seeing your sisters ever again!" he then jumped away in the distance, "This is your last chance! Don't waste it!" and with that he got away from the school grounds, leaving Ichigo all by himself.

At this point Ichigo had fully gotten up right now, as he held his left that was throbbing in pain. The coldness of the rain kept splashing down on him; and with some of his bare skin revealed it was shaking his body. "Fuck...what am I gonna do?" Ichigo murmured to himself as fear and desperation could be heard in his voice. Could anyone blame him? He just got beaten to near death by someone who copied his powers, and made them stronger on his own somehow. To make things worse now, he got threatened that his sisters would get killed off if he lost again. He couldn't let that happen!

He took a look at himself, seeing how his school uniform was horribly damaged. He grimaced as he felt the pain throbbed in his body. This would simply not do at all. There was no way he could go back to school with the state he was in now; after all what kind of excuse could he possibly come up with his injuries? Falling downstairs definitely wouldn't work as that wouldn't explain where the blood was coming from. Tripping would make it worse. This would have far too many suspicions and someone would have to escort him back, and that was the last thing he wanted right now. So, the only option available was to ditch school for the rest of the day and figure out this Venom guy by himself.

And so with that he started to limp back towards his home.

[scene change]

The walk felt really long; most likely due to the injuries he still withheld. But he managed to make it back home anyways. He made sure to be careful that he doesn't get seen by his family. So he took the next best approach and he climbed to his window where his room was in. Fortunately for him there weren't any people walking by so he was safe to use his powers. Ichigo slided the window open, as he rolled over his bed before he closed the window.

He took heavy breaths, as he got off his bed which was already getting wet by him. Ichigo went ahead to take off his damaged school clothes and replace them with his regular, casual clothes. "Shit…" he hissed through his gritted teeth, with the pain still thriving in him.

 _'That guy did a number on me. At least my regeneration is kicking in now.'_ he thought as he sat down on the floor with his back pressed against the flat side of the bed. _'Who was that guy anyway? He just came out of nowhere and started beating the hell out of me, like I was nothing.'_ suddenly a thought came into his head as he put his index finger and his thumb onto his chin. _'You know...come to think of it, how did he beat me? I can understand that whoever had the Symbiote, they get enhanced by it. But still doesn't answer my question as in how this 'Venom' was stronger then me. When I had the Symbiote, it made me stronger cause I had big-time spider powers. The longer I had it though, the more tired I felt. If it bonded with a regular human, then shouldn't I still be stronger instead?'_

Suddenly a realization came over at him. Ichigo facepalmed himself while he had his eyes go wide in shock, as if he stumbled across something obvious. _'Duh! That guy could use organic webbing, like I could as well! So that means that, the Symbiote must have somehow copied my powers as well, and whoever it bonded with, gave them my powers, somehow making them stronger then me!'_

Well, now he figured out how this so called Venom was stronger then him. But that only had another question within him. 'Although, if he was stronger then me, then how come my Spider-Sense never warned me of any danger coming off from him? Could it be because I bonded with the Symbiote for so long now that my Spider-Sense doesn't see it as a threat?' this made him frown. This was a huge problem for him. The Spider-Sense was a sixth sense of danger. It always gave him the edge against his enemies, even when the odds were stacked against him he could at least know what they could do next. But now that it doesn't work against this Venom, he couldn't predict what moves he could do next, making him even more dangerous and unpredictable. 'This is bad...this is really, really bad. I don't know what he could do against me without my Spider-Sense. Which begs the biggest question of all: How do I defeat him?'

[scene change]

 _'So, let me get this straight here; you managed to steal the powers of Spider-Man and gave them to me, which made me stronger then him somehow? Did I get most of that right?'_ Eddie Brock thought, as he made a telepathic communication with his own Symbiote all the while he was inside a gym working out (mostly bench pressing now).

 _'Well, most of it yes.'_ the Symbiote replied in his head. _'But there is one crucial factor you should know about. You know how I can enhance the powers of whatever host I come in contact with right?'_

 _'Yeah? You make the hosts far more powerful then what they were originally capable of. What about it?'_

 _'Well...that's not exactly true.'_

Eddie was confused by this as he continued his workout. _'The hell do you mean that's not true?!'_

 _'It's not more so that I made him stronger. It's that I can only bring out the maximum potential of what the host is capable of. At this case, I only brought the full strength that resided within the spider powers of Ichigo, and he stayed like this the whole time.'_

 _'Wait up a damn minute- so he stayed at full strength, this entire time? For like, 5 days straight?'_

 _'Yes. Though it did put his body on strain from staying in this for so long. Especially since its not used for long periods of fights.'_

 _'Ok smart guy, if he stayed like that this entire time, then how come, oh I don't know- criminals don't have holes in their fucking chests from a single punch?!'_

 _'Simple you idiot. I was trying to hold his strength back as much as possible so that wouldn't happen. But doing so could only work for so long. Spider-Man just had so much strength where holding it back felt like trying to fix a broken sink with a duct tape. It can only work for so long before it breaks from control.'_

 _'Oh...I see then. Wait, if his body under stress from using his full strength, how come the same thing isn't happening to me? I feel pretty much fine.'_

 _'I need tons of food to supply myself with. The food in this world is indeed delicious but since money is involved it's hard to get it all the time for myself. So I took an alternative approach and decided to feed on Ichigo's stamina, and damn there was a lot of it. That is why your body is functioning better for now. Though I still need some food.'_

 _'Well...that explains it then. So, if you managed to copy Spider-Man's powers, and gave them to a mere human like me, making me mightier, then you must have also copied Kurosaki's Soul Reaper powers as well right?'_

 _'...Uhm...not exactly. I couldn't ever copy that, even if I really wanted to.'_

 _'Huh? Why?'_

 _'It's just not possible to copy powers that have magic involved, or in this case spiritual powers. It's like you normal humans trying to see ghosts, you can't just copy something that exists above this physical plane field. Honestly the best I could give you is spiritual awareness.'_

 _'Oh. Well, that's a bummer. But it doesn't matter, we should still be able to win anyways!'_

[scene change]

 _'Ok, so let's take some steps back...'_ Ichigo thought as he was crouching down on his bed with a thinking pose. He could feel that most of his wounds were getting better now, although they still weren't properly healed. _'...I got rid of the Symbiote on that church tower I was in yesterday. From what I could remember, it did fall outside before I passed out. Except there's just one problem,' he then lied down and stared at the ceiling. 'Who did it bond with? Was it a regular human? Or is it someone I know?'_

Honestly he was hoping that it was the latter option. He shuddered to think that some of his close friends were stuck with that...thing, and that he would be forced to fight whoever was trapped with. _'Though...if it did bond with any of my friends, I doubt they would get taken over without a fight. I would have felt a spike in their Spiritual Pressure that something was wrong, unless they got caught off guard, wait but even then I still would have felt something even if it was for a brief moment. Or I would have at least got informed that someone got taken over by some alien black goo.'_

Ichigo groaned in frustration, so he got up from his bed and headed downstairs. _'Man...all this thinking is starting to make me hungry right now._ ' he didn't have to worry about his family being here for the moment as his sisters were still in school and they should be coming back soon, and his father was most likely at some another hospital so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming back soon. _'Sure wish there was more food, I do not wanna pass out cause of my stupid metabolism.'_ he went over to the fridge, opening to see if there was anything good to eat, he'd accept some sweets even. He saw that there was some chocolate bars and went ahead to pick up some of them up. _'Note to self: next time, learn how to cook.'_

He ripped the paper covering, and took a bite from the chocolate. Before he could take another bite, he heard his door ringing. "Huh? Who could that be at this hour?" he asked out loudly in confusion with no-one to answer him. Ichigo closed the fridge before he went to his front door so he could open it. When he did open it, he was surprised when he saw Gwen standing in front of him holding an umbrella along with two bags. "Gwen? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What, school was over, and the teacher send me to get your bag back to you, since you ditched school and everything." she said as she handed him his bag, which he took it.

"Oh, right. Well uh, thanks for that. So, I'll see you around then."

"Why exactly did you ditch school anyways? I'm a little curious to know."

 _'Cause I got the shit beaten out of me by someone who copied my powers and I had to go home to recover. No biggie.'_ Ichigo thought sarcastically, "I just…felt bored really. I mean, I missed one day of class, it can't be that bad can it?"

"Well it was a little boring to listen to, I agree with you there, but did you have to go as far as to ditch it? Well anyway, good luck with the teacher when you come back tomorrow. I'm pretty sure she's gonna chew you out."

Ichigo smirked. "I'll think of some excuse."

Gwen smirked back at him, "Good luck with that one." she started to leave so she could make it back her own home

Ichigo closed the door and locked it before a sudden shudder came over him. He unzipped his bag and he saw his costume and his Web Shooters. This caused him to worry. _'Oh shit…did she take a peak and saw what was there? I hope not, that's the last thing I want right now. Though if she did, she would have mentioned it wouldn't she? I mean it's not like she would have kept it to herself, right?'_

After eating several more chocolate bars, Ichigo heard a knock on the front door again. _'Huh? Are Karin and Yuzu back already?'_ He was a little confused by this, but nevertheless he went with the assumption that his sisters were back a little early. So he opened the door and instead of seeing his sisters, he was surprised when he saw Eddie standing in front. "Eddie?!" he said, with genuine shock on his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Yo. How's it hanging Ichigo? Been awhile since we last saw each other, didn't we?" Eddie said, with a grin shown on his face.

"Uh...yeah I guess? So, what do you want?"

"Oh you know, nothing much. I just came here to talk that's all. And I wanted to check up on you as well."

Despite his Spider-Sense not tingling, Ichigo could feel that something wasn't right about this. "What exactly do you mean by 'checking up on me' ?" he asked.

"Ah come on, I heard that Venom guy did beat you up pretty bad. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

Ichigo tensed up at this. "How do you know about that?!" he said, with shock in his voice. How does he know about that? Did he somehow cross by and was too busy to notice?

Eddie dismissed this, "Tell me Ichigo, has anything ever went bad for you, and you could never fully fix what was broken for you?" the grin that was on his face was gone, and was now replaced by a frown as he looked upset now.

Ichigo was now confused by this. "What the hell are you on about?"

"You live in a house, you have friends, you got family, a job, and so on and so forth. You never had to worry about rent coming every month and paying it in time, you never had to worry about paying the bills as well so you don't get evicted and forced to live in the streets. No. I asked myself, 'Why do some people get to have normal lives? And why do some get to be less fortunate?' and it just really fucking sucks. I could never even afford to move somewhere else, so I could get to explore things I wanted to see…"

"...I think it's time you leave now Eddie." Ichigo said, as he started to close the door.

Before he could fully do that, Eddie planted his foot over the door, preventing it from closing. "I was able to at least live here decently, till you came along and made things harder then before…" the blond's voice was now starting to become angry, and not only that but he was able to push the door back which Ichigo was struggling to close till it fully opened. "I thought that when that Spider-Man guy first showed up, I thought I would hit the scoop! But getting pictures of him was nearly impossible, yet somehow you always managed to take pics like it was nothing. They always look so clean, so easily visible. I kept asking how this was possible, but then I finally had the answers from a valuable source. How could you get pictures of Spider-Man, when you were him this whole time."

Ichigo was in total shock by how he knew all of this, but nevertheless he had to play dumb with him. "Ok Eddie...let's not get crazy here." he said, with a hint of nervousness toned as he started to back away a bit. "I mean, how can I be Spider-Man? I'm only 16 years old."

"True. It would be very odd it someone were to assume a teenager was Spider-Man without some sort of evidence. I think it's about time we tell him the truth."

"We?"

Eddie began to chuckle silently which sent chills down Ichigo's spine. Then, an all too familiar black ooze began to wrap around him. Eddie stood there letting the ooze take over all the while Ichigo stared, with horror and disbelief stretched onto his face as his mouth dropped as far as it could go. The ooze fully wrapped around him turning him into the familiar hulking, muscular, black and blue figure known as Venom. "Surprised?" he remarked mockingly with his long red tongue out.

"No...Eddie...you're the one who gained the Symbiote?" Ichigo said, with shock.

"Eddie...Eddie is no more. Now…We are Venom!"

"Eddie…" Venom began approaching him. "...You need to listen to me. That thing you have- you have to get rid of it! I had it, I know what it can do to you! You have to fight it before it's too late!"

"Why bother fight it, when I can embrace it instead!" Venom extended his large hand, forming it into a tendril as it wrapped around Ichigo. "Unlike you Kurosaki! Now, as pleasurable as killing you sounds, we can't do that yet. After all, it's not the time for our showdown. That won't be around till another two hours."

Ichigo grunted. "You got to get rid of it damn it!"

"Nuh uh uh...afraid I won't do that. It's fun seeing you struggle like this you know. Just remember, two hours left." Venom then threw Ichigo through a table which got snapped in half.

Ichigo rubbed his head in pain before he looked up to see that Venom turned back to Eddie and he started to leave. He didn't dare to provoke his luck, sure he could attack him right now, but he doubted it would work. Soon enough Eddie left completely. _'Damn it all...how can I beat someone like this? One on one fight just can't work with this guy. I could try to use the sound waves, but I'm pretty sure the Symbiote would already know that, but what choice do I have here? I can't think of anything else to beat him with...so I guess I'll just have to trick him...somehow'_

[scene change]

2 hours have passed in the blink of an eye. It was amazing just how fast time can fly by, especially when your mind is preoccupied with other things. As of this moment, Ichigo as Spider-Man (who was now back at peak condition) was swinging around through Karakura in search of Venom while tilting his head, as now was the time for their showdown. The problem remained was that he couldn't find him. 'Come on Venom...where are you?' the Wall-Crawler thought as he kept swinging from his one hand to another.

Then, up from above he looked at a black figure that leaped at superhuman heights from a building. "There you are…" Spider-Man murmured to himself as he set his eyes on his target before he started following him.

In a few minutes, Spider-Man had followed Venom through the city while he had managed to keep up with him. The two of them kept jumping, leaping, and swinging all the while Venom kept leading to find a battlefield. When he did, he descended lower in the air as he got through the open doors of an abandoned warehouse by backflipping. Spider-Man landed on the ground before walking the open doors with his fists clenching.

"Well, well, looks like you made it on time after all!" Spider-Man glared at Eddie who was sitting on top of a stainless steel square bar that was in the warehouse they were in, giving him a mocking smile. "That's good! I was getting worried if you were gonna get late. I would have been disappointed if that was the case, considering whose lives are on the line here."

"Gee thanks a lot. I mean, why wouldn't I be here for something as important as this anyways." Spider-Man said with a blunt sarcasm.

"Now then…" Eddie jumped out of the beam he was on as black ooze began wrapping around his whole body increasing his muscle and height mass before he landed down on the ground forming cracks in doing so as he fully turned Venom. "Are you prepared to die?" he remarked with a wide grin as his long red tongue escaped.

"Like hell!" Spider-Man scoffed. "This won't end up like before!"

"Ha! Please, you could barely lay a hand on us the last time we fought! What makes you think this time will be any different? Have you already forgotten that we beated you to a pulp?" his sharpened claws directed at Spidey.

"This time I'll be the one that beats you." Spider-Man prepared a fighting stance and so did Venom. "So let's get this straight one more time; If I beat you, you won't kill my sisters?" he asked

Venom grew a smirk. "That's right. But, that is, if you do beat us. Don't forget, if we win, then we'll have to kill your little sisters."

"That's never gonna happen!"

"We'll see…"

Venom fired several black webs from his body that were aimed at Spider-Man who made an acrobatic leap in the air, avoiding the webs in time. He charged with a kick while still in mid air, but Venom smirked at this and he grabbed his ankle before he threw Spider-Man on the ground making him grunt painfully. Venom then threw him on the ground again, this time on a different direction making Spidey yell out. He did it again, only before he could hit his head - Spider-Man managed to use his left foot and kicked Venom in the chin which forced him to let go as the Web Head made a cartwheel to get away a little. Spider-Man made a rapid fire of Web Barrage as the web bullets were hitting Venom directly, but alas they had no effect on him whatsoever.

 _'Shit, well it's great to know those don't work!'_ Spider-Man thought in annoyance, before Venom sprinted at him, throwing his fist which he managed to block by raising his forearm. Spider-Man tried to throw his punch but Venom caught it with his arm before he kicked him in the stomach. Spider-Man got pushed back as he held his stomach, but then he looked up and saw Venom swinging his claws at him which he rolled out of the way, missing him. Then Venom tried to backhand him while slicing him, which Spider-Man jumped backwards but the claws did slice his costume and dig through his skin, by slicing his right hip. "Aaargh!" the Web Head yelled out painfully, as he crouched down and held his hip. He hissed as he could already feel his blood dripping.

Spider-Man looked upwards and widened his eyes when he saw that Venom was already in front of him, already throwing an uppercut against his jaw, sending him flying till he went through the metal roof causing a hole in doing so. "Uuuugh…" he groaned as he lied down, somewhat struggling to get up. _'Goddamnit…what am I gonna do? It's like I'm fighting a superior version of myself! He's stronger then me! He's faster then me! And he probably knows my moves as well!'_ Venom jumped through the hole and saw Spidey getting up. He striked again by throwing his fist at him but his opponent rolled backwards before he leaped at him, hitting him with a double kick.

Spider-Man leaped behind Venom, but instead of attacking him he ran away from him by leaping as far as he possibly could before he started swinging, and Venom was already following after him. _'Ok, it's like I thought, one on one cannot work at all. I was hoping I could get used to how he fights the second time around- And clearly it's not working as well as I thought it would!'_ Spider-Man lowered himself as he was swinging between alleys now. The space was tight but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He looked behind him and saw Venom was still going after him without much trouble. He now started to fire multiple webbings in order to catch, and Spider-Man had to look behind to dodge them. _'Think Spidey! How can you fight this guy?! I'm not sure if I'll make it in time to lead him to the church! He has the same powers, the same webbing, the same-'_ just then an epiphany struck him as he got out of the valley and he web zipped to the rooftop. _'- Wait a minute! He doesn't have the same webbing as I do! When I wore the Black Suit, I never needed my Web Shooters in the first place, they were purely organic when I had the suit!'_ he jumped backwards as he saw Venom leaping in front of him. _'So...that means that, the Symbiote must have made the webbing by its own substance, regenerating it over time! Meaning, if I can make him use too much webs, then he'll tire out. It's not much, but it's the only way of winning this now!'_

"Come on Venom! Is that all you got!? I was expecting more coming from you! I don't need an alien of my own to beat you! I think I'll stick with the old red and black thank you very much!" Spider-Man taunted him.

Venom smikred by this. "Getting cocky are we? I'm sorry, but who's the one getting their ass kicked? But…" Spider-Man prepared himself for the next upcoming attack. "...Since you prefer to die a lot quicker, we'll grant you that wish!"

Venom unleashed multiple more webbings from his body and Spider-Man made a large backflip to get away from all of them. But unfortunately, one caught his leg, making him yelp as he got pulled closer till a fist rammed through his gut. Spider-Man felt the wind knocked out of him from that, and soon he began to feel multiple punches coming at him from different sides. He could feel his bones starting to crack again. Venom then picked Spider-Man by his collar and let go of the web. Venom reared his claws ready to end the Wall-Crawler for good. But by gritting his teeth, Spider-Man had managed to fire his web completely blinding Venom's face making him screech, "Gyaaa!" with enough force Spider-Man got free from his grasp and spin kicked Venom's neck, but at the same time Venom also sliced half of Spidey's mask, which revealed half of Ichigo's face along with some blood trickling down his cheek.

Spider-Man backflipped away and he started swinging from his enemy again. "Come back here and fight, coward!" Venom shouted, as he leaped at him while using some tendrils to catch him. Only this time, Spider-Man managed to dodge them all and landed on another rooftop. Venom landed as well before unleashing more webbing in frustration. Spider-Man cartwheels out of the way when the first three came at him, before flipping out of the way to come closer while twisting his body to avoid more webbing coming at him.

 _'Hey…I think it's working! His webs are starting to slow down!'_ Spider-Man though as a smile was starting to cross his lips, now starting to believe he could win this. He got in front of Venom and performed a spin kick to his chest before punching his face. Spider-Man then went to use his elbow but Venom grabbed him and punched his ribs, drawing a loud gasp. Venom threw Spidey again while he started panting.

Spider-Man managed to find balance in himself by using his agility as he stood up in time, albeit barely as he reached the edge of the rooftop. _'Fuck...I'm not sure how much longer I can handle this.'_ he thought as he kept panting with sweat coming from his forehead. He could feel that some of his bones were broken from the hits he took, but the adrenaline was pumping in his veins so hard that his mind was only focused on survival and winning. "What's the matter Eddie…? You look tired already!" he mocked him.

For the first time Venom's grin was gone, and was replaced by a glare. _'What's happening to us?! Why are our reserves depleting so much?!'_ He started to dash, as he brought his claws out swinging them both at Spider-Man who leaped in the air to get away from him. "Hold still so we can kill you!"

"And so far you're pretty much not doing your job right!" Ichigo smirked.

Venom roared before he ran at him again. He threw that connected to Ichigo's face making him stumble back. Spider-Man then threw a punch of his own that connected to Venom's jaw, and adding it by elbowing his head. Venom raised his knee and hit Spidey's stomach, cracking bones in the process. Spider-Man did a roundhouse kick at Venom's hip, landing a direct blow. Again and again, the two combatants were striking blows, fighting a battle with stamina at hand.

And so far, the Hero was slowly, but surely winning as he kept dealing more blows then what his deadly foe was doing. But in this return his spandex suit was now more damaged then before with his eye lense now cracked. The spider symbol on his chest was completely gone as scratches took its place as well. Spider-Man had managed to force Venom to use more of his webs and it was enough for him to get the upper hand. With one last attack, Spider-Man threw everything he had hitting Venom in the head. He made heavy breaths as he watched Venom fall down on the roof with his back. "I...won." Spider-Man said, with exhaustion laced from his tone. He could feel that his whole body was sore, and he felt his adrenaline leaving him, feeling like he could pass out at any minute.

Venom groaned. "Damn you...how did you even do this? We were stronger then you!"

"Idiot...I figured out your weakness and used it against you, and you…" Ichigo panted. "...You never even realized it."

Venom scoffed at this. "Tch...go figure." he groaned again as he threw his head back before he moved it again.

"Listen...I need to know something. Back when I got rid of you, Symbiote. When you told me that the reason you controlled my actions and made me hurt people close to me, you told me the reason why you did this was because of justice. What kind of justice did you mean by that?" Spider-Man asked.

"...It's the justice I wanted to give you, the one you wanted to be fulfilled when you were only a child." Ichigo now knew that the Symbiote was now in control, not Eddie. "You talked about it to your mother, the day before she died."

Ichigo looked confused at what he meant before seeing his foe finally going unconscious. _'He wanted to help me achieve some justice I had when I was a kid? The day before my mom died?'_

 _"Well, it's just that, I've been watching some cartoons lately, mainly superhero ones like the one with that Superman guy. He saves people all the time but he doesn't know who they are at all. There were some other ones where other characters had these cool superpowers like the one where someone has this weird watch that lets him turn into aliens and he saves people as well. I think there were more but I can't remember the names. So I had this thought where I asked myself… what if I had superpowers too? What would it be like to save some strangers that I don't know? To protect them?"_

Ichigo stood in shock when the memory flooded back in him. _'Oh my God...I remember now! I talked to her about this before. I talked to her what it would be like to save some strangers I don't even know. I didn't even know what I was talking about back then, I just saw those cartoon characters doing it in TV all the time, and it really interested me. She told me I should just stick with the ones I know, and I agreed with her. It's why before I got my Soul Reaper powers, I was never fond of the idea of saving strangers cause of who knew what they could do to me. I guess I was a little paranoid back then since I was learning more about the world and the cruel reality we live in. Kidnappings, abuse, addictions, murder, mugging, rape, suicide and God knows what else happens to people that lead them to death. And people fear that, cause they have no idea what even happens when they die. I just wanted to have a life of my own and ignore some other people I don't even know about, stuff like that just scared me. Even with the technology we have in 2017, people still die anyways and I - I hate that. It's like, ever since I became Spider-Man, I became more dedicated to save random people to a whole new level I didn't think was possible for me. But saving innocent people...just felt really good to me. I have these amazing powers where I can save so many lives. Why should I just stop at saving this city? With my Soul Reaper powers, I should be able to save the whole world when I get the chance! So this way, no one else would suffer. No one else would be sad. Everyone else would get to have happy lives…'_

Ichigo made a weak smile as his eyes were fixed at the sun that was out at the horizon. "Now I finally know what I wanted to be all this time. I want...to become...a Hero of Justice."

Suddenly, he felt his adrenaline stop working. The wounds in his body and the exhaustion had finally gotten to him, as Ichigo started to fall down from the rooftop till he landed on the sidewalk, making him go unconscious.

[scene change]

Ichigo opened his eyes, as he found himself to be standing on a hill on some desert where the sun was setting at the horizon. The sky was settled with the combined colors of blue and orange with the clouds settled calmly. The atmosphere in the air felt so fresh, and the way the sun was shining in this desert made him feel...good. Ichigo found himself to be in his spandex costume still, however it shined vibrant blue before it completely changed to his regular Soul Reaper shihakusho (minus the red strap and the sword on his back).

The most interesting thing that peaked Ichigo's attention, was that there were swords struck on the ground. "What even is this place? Where am I anyway?" the carrot top asked himself in confusion. He began to walk down on the hill looking around to see that there were so many swords here, he began to wonder if there were infinite of them, whatever this place was. "Hold on a minute...these aren't any normal swords. They're Zanpakutos!" he looked around again, this time he could see that they were indeed Zanpakutos. Not just any normal ones, but the ones he came across with contact. "They're everywhere…is there no end to this place? Why are there Zanpakutos here in the first place?" he looked a little lower and he could see his friend's swords were here as well. Byakuya's, Rukia's, Renji's, , Ikkaku's, Kenpachi's swords were here. And so, so many more.

Ichigo went to pick up Byakuya's sword, and he stared at it. "But how come all of these swords...feel like they belong to me now, instead of their owners?" he had so many questions to ask now.

[scene change]

Ichigo sat up, frantically looking around to see where he was but he could only see white curtains blocking his view. He felt sheets covering his whole body, along with a bed he felt underneath. "Wha- W-Where am I?!"

"Ah I see you're up now. I was just about to check on you again to see how you're doing, you got up sooner then I expected. That's good." the curtains were removed which has Ichigo look up to see Ryuken standing upfront.

"Uh...and who are you supposed to be?"

"Is that really any way to address your doctor?"

"Doctor? Wait a minute, am I in the hospital? How did I even get here?" Ichigo looked around and saw that he had bandages wrapped around his wounds, the same ones that he took during his battle with Venom. And he was still in his costume…this was already causing him to get worried. "Oh no…"

Ryuken saw the worry in the boy's eyes. "If you're worried about that costume, then you can be rest assured that no one else in this hospital saw you behind the mask. Only I and the most trustworthy nurses know about this."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief before the door of the room opened, and Uryu stepped in the room. Needless to say Ichigo was stunned by this. "You're up already I see." Uryu said casually as he closed the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Uryu? What are you doing here?"

Uryu was about to speak but his father beat him to the punch, "He found you lying down on a sidewalk, bleeding mind you. He's the one who got you here in the first place."

"I could have explained by myself thank you very much…" Uryu said with a glare.

"Then next time you'll have to speak faster."

A small tension grew in the room between both Quincies. Ichigo coughed on purpose which brought the attention back to him again. "So…how long am I gonna stay here, exactly?"

"Well, luckily for you, your bones have only been cracked, not broken. So you are only gonna stay here for a day, at least. Now if you excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." Ryuken said, as he walked out of the room before closing it.

"...What exactly happened to you?" Uryu asked.

"Huh?"

"What caused you to get these injuries? And what's with that costume you're wearing? Who were you even fighting?"

Ichigo took a sigh. "Alright fine…I'll explain everything. This is gonna take a while…"

 **################################################################################################################################################################**

 **Phew. Finally finished with this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this, I know I did writing this. The next chapter might come out in a month or so.**

 **Also there might be some of you confused about this. Such as when Ichigo says that he's 16 years old, and not 15. Well there's something my friend found out and I gotta explain why this is the case: Well it turns out that Ichigo was only 15 at the Substitute Shinigami arc only. In the Soul Society and other arcs he was 16 the whole time. So I hope that cleared some things.**

 **Here is the preview of the new chapter.**

 **[Preview]**

 ** _'Come on...where is it?'_ he thought to himself as he was running towards the squad 12 barracks. _'I don't have much time left now. I can't just wander off aimlessly in these places, otherwise I'll get spotted in no time. I gotta check if anyone else is getting close to me.'_ Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to focus everyone's Spiritual Pressures. So far he wasn't getting good results. _'Come on…focus...focus...focus...focus!'_ he squinted his eyes shut, trying to find any energy that was close to him. _'Damn it! I can't make it work at all! Wait...maybe I can use my Spider-Sense to sense others. It can warn me of danger, so maybe I can try to extend it's reaches? Well it's worth a shot.'_ he began to focus…**

 **When he opened his eyes again, he was in total shock when he saw that his field of vision had completely changed. Everything around him was glowing like moonlight on the ocean. _'Wow...what did I just do?'_ he extended his arm and it looked like how his vision was presenting him. _'This is so cool! Did I do that by focusing my Spider-Sense? I didn't even know I could do that!'_ he looked behind the doors and to his confusion he saw nothing more red, gold, manifested auras on people that looked to be Soul Reapers patrolling the area they were in. The golden and white colors interested him as there were some buildings shown there. _'I have no clue what these colors mean. Though the yellow ones do seem better then the red colors. Pretty sure red means enemies.'_**

 **"And where do you think you're going?"**

 **Ichigo widened his lenses before he turned around to see Soi Fon standing in front of him with her arms folded, giving him a cold stare. Behind the black mask, Ichigo was sweating in a bit of nervousness. _'Shit! I knew I should have moved over the barracks!'_ Nevertheless he tried to keep his cool. "Oh hello there. I don't think we've met before, have we? How's it going." he greeted her casually.**

 **"Cut the crap. What are you doing over the Squad 12 barracks?! What do you seek there intruder?!"**

 **"...Would you believe me if I said I dropped my coupon tickets somewhere here?"**

 **Soi Fon grew a small grin as her eyebrow began to twitch. "Oh...well aren't you a smart guy. Since you won't give me a proper answer, I guess I'll have to beat it out of you instead." she cracked her knuckles before entering a proper fighting stance. "Actually, I think I should thank you right now. Cause truth be told, I've been feeling _really, really_ stressed out lately from all the work I had to do, and I can't exactly find anything, nor anyone to take it out on. But now that you're here, you may be just what I need to vent out all of my frustrations. For your sake, I hope you survive long enough against me so I can calm down again."**

 **Ichigo went to defend himself, as his strange vision returned to normal again now that he was cut from focus. "Sure, how do you wanna kill me? Want it to be a quick one or a slow painful one. I am totally in the mood for dying anyways." he said sarcastically. _'That's odd. Why isn't she drawing her Zanpakuto out? Is it because she's not taking me seriously as a threat? Well, whatever the reason may be, it increases my chances in survival anyways.'_**

 **[End preview]**

 **See you all later!**


	28. Learning Truth

**Well, here's the new chapter. Sorry if this took longer then expected but I hope the wait was worth it for you guys.**

 **###########################################################################################################################**

It's been a few days ever since the battle between Ichigo and Venom had been dealt with. By the time the fight was over, Ichigo had been forced to get his wounds treated in the hospital. Thankfully none of his bones were broken, so it only took him for at least a full day to recover. By the time he did, he had thanked Ryuken for patching up his wounds.

As of this moment Ichigo was inside the Vizard's underground hideout. Reason being was that he decided to come back to train so he could improve the timing of his Hollow mask. Right now he was in his soul form as he was on the phone, trying to call Orihime. He could hear ringing coming, "Come on...please pick up…" Ichigo murmured as he sat on a boulder, looking at his phone with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry about what I did. Just, please pick up. I just want to apologize…"

The ringing ended, it had no answer. Ichigo groaned to himself as he lied on his back. "Oh great. Just perfect. She **still** doesn't wanna talk to me. Man, I really am an idiot." He said to himself. _'I just wish that we could talk over this already!'_

"Hey dumbass! Break is over, get your sorry ass back here, right now!" Hiyori rudely called for him.

"Hang on! I'll be there in just a second!" Ichigo said, _'Maybe I can try calling her one more time…'_ but before he could call Orihime again, his Combat Pass started to ring again. "Oh come on! What now?!" Ichigo picked up his wooden badge to see the annoying ringing that kept giving off. _'Oh, of course it had to be a friggin hollow now of all times!'_

"Are you deaf or something?! I said get your ass in gear already!" Ichigo turned to look behind him. He saw Hiyori charging towards him, with her sword raised to slash him. Ichigo instinctively jumped backwards to get out of the way in an order not to get cut. He managed to dodge in time, but unfortunately the same couldn't be said for his Combat Pass, as Hiyori had cut it in half.

Ichigo hanged his mouth open wide in shock at seeing his Combat Pass snap in two. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He snapped at Hiyori. "What did you do that for?!"

"What part of "your break is over" did you not understand in the first place?!"

"You fucking cunt!" Ichigo went over to Hiyori by grabbing her collar, lifting her in doing so. "You couldn't have waited for just one minute, could you?! You just had to cut my Combat Pass didn't you?!"

"Hey! Let go dumbass!" Hiyori grabbed her sandal to slap Ichigo with it. But to her surprise, he grabbed it before she could hit him with it.

"Sounds like you want to get another beating from me like last time! Or have you already forgotten that? If so, how about I refresh that memory of yours!"

Before the situation could escalate any further, Shinji came in in time to stop them, "OK! I think you two should stop before this really gets out of hand." he went over to pick up the broken wooden badge. "Geez, you really did it this time Hiyori…you know you're not exactly supposed to break this, right?"

Before Hiyori could say anything, Ichigo put her down on the ground. "Well that's just great! Now what am I gonna do?!"

"Calm down." Shinji casually said, "I'm sure this can't be that bad. You can just go to the Soul Society and ask them to fix it can't you?"

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah...I guess you're right. I'll be back quick." He went over to get out of the underground hideout. However he had one person in mind he knew should be able to fix this before he went to the Soul Society.

[Urahara's Shop]

"What do you mean you can't fix it?!"

Urahara nonchalantly waved his fan while looking at Ichigo with an eerie childish grin, not batting an eyelash at him. "Well I never said I can't fix it, it's just more so that I can't exactly do that without the Soul Society's permission. I no longer belong to their territory, so it's not within my reach to do something like this, even if I wanted to."

Ichigo grew a tick vein on his forehead, "Yeah, sure you can't." he said, with an agitated tone while he glared at Hat-and-Clogs.

"Hey, if you want, you can just go to the Soul Society yourself and ask them to fix it."

[scene change]

"...Yeah I have no clue how to fix this thing." Renji bluntly said, who with him was Ichigo as both of them were in the Squad 6 department.

"Oh come on!"

"Hey, don't blame me! Do I look like a guy that can just fix things?!"

"Can't you guys use that magic thing?" Renji looked at Ichigo with confusion. "You know...the ones where you shoot energy beams out of your hands or something?"

"Oh! You mean Kido. Yeah sorry but I can't do that. Look how about I just take you to Captain Ukitake alright? He's the one who gave you the Combat Pass didn't he?"

"Well, yeah. I guess Jushiro could know about this."

[scene change]

"I'm sorry-" Jushiro coughed heavily as he was sitting on his bed. "-Ichigo. I wish I could help but-" he coughed again. "- As you can see, I'm not exactly in the best condition at the moment. So maybe you can come by some other time?"

Ichigo sighed. "Alright. I understand Jushiro. Just rest well."

Ichigo and Renji started to leave the Squad 13 headquarters as both teens were headed in the Seiretei. "Well that could have gone better." Renji commented.

"Well that's just great. Now what am I gonna do?"

"Maybe you can go to the Squad 12 headquarters?"

"...Do I look like I'm suicidal enough to approach that clown creep?!"

"Fair enough." Renji shrugged as he couldn't argue with that. "Well you can just come by some other time then?"

"Actually wait, maybe I can just ask a few more other if they know anything to fix this thing. Or hell, maybe I can just get another one?"

"Well...that could work I guess."

[scene change]

 _'Well this is just great…'_ Ichigo thought in boredom to himself as he was in his room, sitting on his chair as his computer was turning on. _'...Now I gotta do some stupid history project instead, now that I missed days worth of classes due to my fight with Venom.'_

The computer was turned on, and Ichigo clicked on the Internet to search for a history figure. _'Ok...so I need to find a history figure from the ancient times. A guy named Cu Chu...Chual - no that's not it - Chala- agh no! Ah screw it! I'll just keep googling it till I find the correct name!'_

After some fails of searching and accusing of Google not responding well on his computer, Ichigo searched what he believed to be the correct name of the person he was looking for: Cu Chulainn.

"Ah, there we go. Well, since I was told I can't use Wikipedia to research this guy, I'll have to go with YouTube next." Ichigo said, with a shrug as he went on YouTube to do his work. _'I mean, it makes sense, since I'm pretty sure that reading him on papers would be boring as hell. So why not go with audio and visual? Or just the audio itself really.'_ He typed on his keyboard in search for the mythical Irish figure and he already found tons of videos displaying. He clicked on the one that seemed to be around 18 minutes long, and it was displayed by Tsiah IV.

[scene change]

Ichigo was gaping and was lost of any form of speech. He was just sitting there with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Even though he had lost words to emphasize his surprise, he wasn't thoughtless though. _'No...fucking...way!'_ he couldn't even believe what he heard from this. _'This- This has to be some sort of crime! Like, my God, Cu is a fucking supreme chad in this! He was born as a frigging demi God, he killed Ireland's most dangerous dog who had the strength of ten men, as a little kid! He snaked into the boys troops of Red Branch Knights like it was nothing, feared for his combat abilities, slept with that Scathach's twin sister and got her pregnant, he got Gae Bolg from that Scathach or whatever her name is - which I'm hoping I got her right - and capable of fighting for several days on fighting his brother cause of that Medb queen, the so called thot. To top it all off, he killed his son without realizing who he was, the sons of the fathers he behead years ago took revenge by grabbing Cu's spear, lost his kingdom…I think Ulster was a kingdom? I'm not sure, and he got pierced by his weapon through his stomach; blew his insides and he stood against a rock pillar till he died…'_

Ichigo rubbed his face as his mouth stopped hanging. _'This has to be some crime. If Cu Chulainn is a freaking beast! Are him and other history figures this fucking awesome?! If that's the case, then why the fuck do our schools portray them like they're so boring? How do you even mess that up?! Oh and I'll have to check out the anime version as well.'_

Ichigo picked up his broken pass, looking at the two pieces that made him sigh, _'I don't get it...I asked nearly every Captain and Lieutenant if they could fix this somehow or if I could get another one, yet everyone kept dodging my question. Why?!_ ' the thought with those conversations he had with the other Soul Reapers made him irritated. ' _For God's sake, it can't be that hard to answer what I'm looking for can it?! Well, fine then! If that's how everyone else is gonna be like, then I should just sneak in to the Soul Society and fix the damn pass by myself if I have to!'_

But then a sudden thought came to his mind which Ichigo discovered a problem within. _'There's one problem with all this: How do I get in? My Spiritual Pressure is way too huge. It's impossible for me to hide it on my own. If I tried to sneak in, I would be detected within seconds. Hang on...Cu Chulainn managed to join the boys troops by sneaking in on the castle...maybe I can ask for some help…'_

[Vizard's underground base]

"Wait, you want us to do what?" Love asked Ichigo with a surprised look on his face, as he wasn't sure if he just heard what the carrot top said correctly. Along that, the whole group of Vizards were standing beside him.

"I'm asking if you guys have anything to help me sneak in through the Soul Society." Ichigo said, in his Soul form.

"And just why would we help you with that?" Kensei asked. "You wanna steal something there?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying!" Ichigo responded. "Look, all I'm asking is if you guys have anything to help me hide my Spiritual Pressure, just so I can sneak in to the Soul Society, and fix my Combat Pass. Is that so much to ask?"

Shinji had a thoughtful look on his face before he took a sigh, cause truth be told; he thinks that the kid needed help anyways. "Actually, I think we may have something that could help you hide your Spiritual Pressure completely."

Ichigo gaped at blond Vizard. "Wait, for real?!"

"Give me a minute…" Shinji made a Flash Step to get something to Ichigo. Everyone waited for about a minute or so before the blond came back, as he was holding some black cloak. "Ah there we go. I almost forgot we even had this thing."

"What exactly is that?" Ichigo asked.

"This cloak is gonna have you hide your Spiritual Pressure completely, as if you don't even exist. Trust me, I am not exaggerating this. This shit works, it was made by Kisuke." Shinji stated as he gave the cloak to Ichigo.

"Wow. Well, thanks Shinji. I owe you one big time." Ichigo expressed gratefully as he took the cloak, but not before he pulled a black mask that Black Cat gave him. He put the mask on his face and then put the cloak around him. "Can you guys make sure to take care of my body as well?"

"Already on it."

Ichigo nodded. He took out his massive cleaver sword and the bandages unsheathed themselves automatically. He put the sword in front of him on sideways before he turned it sideways which opened up a Senkaimon. "I'll be back quick!" Ichigo announced before he ran through the gate, which then closed.

"Shinji...I gotta ask you something: why in the world did you help him so easily?" Lisa asked, as she was confused at the unofficial leader's actions.

"You do know that there might be a possibility where he might discover the secrets of the Combat Pass. Some of us used to be Captains ourselves. We were told why a Combat Pass existed in the first place, especially after what happened to the last Substitute Soul Reaper before him." Rose remarked.

"That's the point. I want the kid to know the real reason why he was given by that in the first place." Shinji said without batting an eye. "It's just...cruel for him to be kept in the dark like this, by them. I know it seems harsh, but come on! You can't admit to me that he wouldn't not know about this forever now. Someday, sooner or later, he will discover the truth. What will he do when he finds out about it, I can't be sure, but I think he'll make the right choice."

[scene change]

Ichigo kept leaping towards the location he had been looking for. It didn't really take long for him to go where he was supposed to. 'There it is!' the Substitute thought to himself as he leapt at Kukaku's...house let's say. He took off the mask just so he could talk to Kukaku without it. And much to his luck, he saw both Kukaku and Ganju in front of the house and seemed to be talking about something before they saw him.

"Hey!" Ichigo said, as he landed both in front of them.

This startled Ganju as he slightly backwards slightly. Kukaku only looked surprised. "Holy crap! Wait, Ichigo? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

"Probably someone who doesn't just scare people out of nowhere!"

"You mean scaring someone easily like you?"

"Easily?! I just wasn't expecting you to come out of nowhere! That's all!"

"Isn't that sort of a definition of what a jumpscare is?"

Before the two of them could bicker any longer, Kukaku stepped in. "Alright that's enough you two!" the busty woman shouted at them which made them stop arguing. "So why exactly did you come to me this time?" she asked, pointing her head at Ichigo.

"I only came here just to ask if you guys can take care of this?" the teenager responded as he took out Zangetsu and presented it to them.

Kukaku looked confused by this. "Why exactly do you want us to take care of your Zanpakuto?"

"Just so I don't get spotted by other Soul Reapers. Look I'm just here to head to the 12th division so I can fix my Combat Pass."

"So why do you gotta sneak in? Can't you just ask the others to fix it for you? Or get another one?"

"You don't think I tried that?! I kept asking everyone I knew, and for some goddamn reason, they keep avoiding that! So screw it, I'll just head there myself and fix the damn thing!" Ichigo said, irritatingly.

Kukaku thought about it for a moment if she could actually let him go by himself. It sounded way too risky just for him to go alone. "Well…I don't really mind you doing this, but even you should know that going alone sounds incredibly risky."

"Look, I've been practicing ever since I came back home. Just trust me on this…"

Kukaku sighed. "Alright fine. But if you get captured, then don't blame this on us."

"Trust me, I won't."

[scene change]

 _'Come on...where is it?'_ he thought to himself as he was running towards the squad 12 barracks. _'I'm not sure have much time I have now. I can't just wander off aimlessly in these places, otherwise I'll get spotted in no time. I gotta check if anyone else is getting close to me.'_ Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to focus everyone's Spiritual Pressures. So far he wasn't getting good results. _'Come on…focus...focus...focus...focus!'_ He squinted his eyes shut, trying to find any energy that was close to him. ' _Damn it! I can't make it work at all! Wait...maybe I can use my Spider-Sense to sense others. It can warn me of danger, so maybe I can try to extend it's reaches? Well it's worth a shot.'_ he began to focus…

When he opened his eyes again, he was in total shock when he saw that his field of vision had completely changed. Everything around him was glowing like moonlight on the ocean. _'Wow...what did I just do?'_ he extended his arm and it looked like how his vision was presenting him. _'This is so cool! Did I do that by focusing my Spider-Sense? I didn't even know I could do that!'_ he looked behind the doors and to his confusion he saw nothing more red, gold, manifested auras on people that looked to be Soul Reapers patrolling the area they were in. The golden and white colors interested him as there were some buildings shown there. _'I have no clue what these colors mean. Though the yellow ones do seem better then the red colors. Pretty sure red means enemies.'_

"And where do you think you're going?"

Ichigo widened his lenses before he turned around to see Soi Fon standing in front of him with her arms folded, giving him a cold stare. Behind the black mask, Ichigo was sweating in a bit of nervousness. _'Shit! I knew I should have moved over the barracks!_ ' Nevertheless he tried to keep his cool. "Oh, hello there. I don't think we've met before, have we? How's it going." he greeted her casually.

"Cut the crap. What are you doing over the Squad 12 barracks?! What do you seek there intruder?!"

"...Would you believe me if I said I dropped my coupon tickets somewhere here?" Ichigo quipped. ' _I really need to come up with better jokes...'_

Soi Fon grew a small grin as her eyebrow began to twitch. "Oh...well aren't you a smart guy. Since you won't give me a proper answer, I guess I'll have to beat it out of you instead." she cracked her knuckles before entering a proper fighting stance. "Actually, I think I should thank you right now. Cause truth be told, I've been feeling really, really stressed out lately from all the work I had to do, and I can't exactly find anything, nor anyone to take it out on. But now that you're here, you may be just what I need to vent out all of my frustrations. For your sake, I hope you survive long enough against me so I can calm down again."

Ichigo went to defend himself, as his strange vision returned to normal again now that he was cut from focus. "Sure, how do you wanna kill me? Want it to be a quick one or a slow painful one. I am totally in the mood for dying anyways." he said sarcastically. _'That's odd. Why isn't she drawing her Zanpakuto out? Is it because she's not taking me seriously as a threat? Well, whatever the reason may be, it increases my chances in survival anyways.'_

"Hmmm...I can't really be sure myself. Guess we'll just see how it goes!"

Soi Fon was the one who charged at him first by leaping in the air as she performed an acrobatic spin kick which she had aimed at Ichigo's head. Ichigo's battle instincts and Spider-Sense had already kicked in by raising his left arm to block her kick with his wrist, to which she had managed to. Ichigo went for a counter attack by raising his fist to come in contact with Soi Fon's head. Soi Fon saw this coming and tilted her head to dodge the fist that came at her.

The Captain of the Second Division backflipped out of the way before she came running at him again. Ichigo fired some of his webs at the Captain so he could grab her. But Soi Fon reacted faster than him by Flash Stepping out of the way before she appeared in front of him and elbowed his ribs, making him gasp painfully but not before Soi Fon added by hitting his jaw with her hand. Ichigo stumbled backwards as he rubbed his masked jaw. "Ok, ow! Dear Christ you can really hit hard! What are your hands made out of?!"

"I already explained myself haven't I? I'm only using you as my stress relief for the moment!" Soi Fon said, and without letting a moment get lost, she got back to the fight.

Ichigo fired several web nets at Soi Fon so he could trap her. This doesn't work in his favor as Soi Fon kept avoiding them before she took another Flash Step; this time she appeared behind him in mid-air by kicking him in the back of the head. Ichigo stumbled forward from the blow. Soi Fon added momentum by leaping from the ground and threw a punch, except this time Ichigo had caught her fist and countered by punching her in the gut, sending her flying in the air in doing so. Ichigo did a Flash Step, so he could move quicker by get above Soi Fon. He did so and then he performed a double ax handle on her body, but not before Soi Fon shielded herself putting her arms in front of her just so she could sustain less damage. Soi Fon got sent flying below and she crashed on the ground, out of the squad 12 barracks.

 _'Damn. He hits harder than I do, and he's more tougher as well. There's something about the way he fights that bothers me…'_ Soi Fon thought as she saw that her masked opponent was coming at her again from above, with his fist raised. She rolled out of the way before the masked enemy hit the ground which formed a crater in doing so. Soi Fon leaped at him from the ground and she grouped her legs together which she kicked Ichigo in the chest. _'...He seems to know what he's doing but...it's like he's relying on his reflexes and agility to fight.'_ Ichigo fired webs at her but the Captain caught them with her hand before she jumped at him again while holding onto the webs. This time, Ichigo had bended down and he raised his leg to kick Soi Fon's back. _'What bothers me even more, is that I can't sense even an ounce of Spiritual Pressure coming from this guy!'_

The two of them started fighting each other again, with Ichigo and Soi Fon using whatever skills they could have against one another. They were fighting at high/fast paced speeds as the two looked like they were nearly a blur as the the sounds of their strikes and blocks could still be heard. Ichigo made a flip to avoid Soi Fon's roundhouse kick that came at him, and he crouched behind her so he could get a counter attack by sweep kicking her other leg. He had successfully done so as Ichigo saw she was falling down and then to his shock, Soi Fon used her hand to grab his leg that was still swept on the ground, and she twisted her body which she kicked her masked enemy's face. This had Ichigo roll backwards on the ground from the blow.

'Oh man, she's really good!' Ichigo thought in surprise before he sensed that Soi Fon was hovering behind him. He jumped out of the way, so he could get higher in the air to get some distance between them. 'She is way more skilled than I thought she would be! Not only that, but she's faster than me as well!' the teenager landed on the ground and he tried to come up with any type of strategy to win against her. Unfortunately for him, Soi Fon wasn't gonna give him a breather as she started leaping towards him again. 'Jesus! She was dead serious when she meant she would use me for stress! She's not giving me time to think!'

Ichigo leaped ahead of her in the air before he pulled her closer to him by webbing her back. Soi Fon got pulled closer before she went to spin kick his head but Ichigo blocked by raising his arm in time. The two of them kept attacking one another before they split themselves apart as they planted their feet on the ground.

"Well, I don't know who you are, but I can certainly say that I'm glad you're still alive after this long. I don't get to up against many people like that nowadays. And you have managed to make me vent out some stress I've been having." Soi Fon said, with some smirk crossing her face.

Ichigo didn't dare to let his guard drop from this, not even for a second; if he did it would be all over, even if his Spider-Sense wasn't warning him anything right now. "Well what can I say, it's not like I'm fighting to live or anything like that. And...you're welcome I guess?" he replied with some tension noticed in his tone even though he was trying to hide it by using his humor.

Soi Fon then grabbed the handle of her sword and pulled it out slowly. "Good then. Now...let's see how long you can last in round 2. It would be disappointing if you died quickly." the Captain said, as she pointed her sword at Ichigo.

"Well then, I'll make sure to please as much as I can. I honestly got nothing better to do anyways." Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"Now why exactly should we leave you for dead?" Ichigo felt chills running up his spine by an eerie familiar voice coming by that was close. He looked over to the side. And he Mayuri Kurotsuchi walking to them, with that everlasting creepy grin of his that was sending all kinds of dangerous vibes. "In fact, we could keep you alive. I was looking for a new different specimen to...study upon. And I believe that you may be the one I was looking for…" The mad scientist waved his hands in front.

Soi Fon glared daggers at the freak. "Back off Kurotsuchi! This has nothing to do with you! He was mine first!"

"Yeah, what she said! Back the fuck away clownface!"

Mayuri rolled his eyes at this. "Oh please, I don't really see the problem with this. And I don't really see why you're persisting to fight him alone. After all, we are colleagues are we not?"

Soi Fon scowled deeply at him. "I'd rather finish my own battles then to have someone like you help me!"

"But it would be quicker would it not?"

Soi Fon growled as she gritted teeth. "Listen and listen well Kurotsuchi, I'm just going to say this once, and just once...if you really want to get your filthy hands on him that badly, you'll have to get him faster than me!"

He felt his Spider-Sense ringing in his head. It was tingling like crazy. And it couldn't be surprising why. Soi Fon moved towards Ichigo by using her full speed. Ichigo whipped his head to see Soi Fon kick him so hard that he got sent flying through the 12th division barracks. He was yelling out before he crashed through one of the small buildings that fell down.

"Why did you do that?!" Mayuri yelled in frustration at her.

Soi Fon gave him a piercing glare that would make any normal person tremble in fear. Nǐ zhège biǎo zi de érzi! Wèishéme nǐ bùnéng zhǐ huòdé yīcì, wǒ bùnéng, yě bù huì bèi nǐ tā mā de shuāngshǒu jiāo chū rènhé dírén! Nǐ shénme dōu bùshì, cónglái bu yīnggāi cúnzài yī duī gǒu shǐ. Zhǐshì yīgè zìrán guàiwù!" she swore at him.

"...What the hell are you saying?" Mayuri asked with confusion as he did not understand a word she just said.

"Oh it's nothing much really. It's just another language I know. As for what I said? Ń, nǐ bùxiǎng zhīdào ma? Duìyú nàxiē yīnggāi rúcǐ cōngmíng, shènzhì bù dǒng qítā yǔyán de rén. Cāi cāi nǐ bù xiàng nǐ xiǎngxiàng dì nàme cōngmíng.." Soi Fon mocked him while she had a smug grin.

"What are you talking about?!"

Before the two of them could continue their argument, it became interrupted when a few a Soul Reapers from the barracks came running at them. "Captain! The- The masked individual that crashed here - he's gone now!"

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"I-I-I don't know! We were looking for him but we can't find him at all!" the Soul Reaper reported to his Captain with nervousness detected in his body tone.

Mayuri glared at Soi Fon. "Well I hope you're happy with what you've done right now!"

 _'Well excuse me if I had to. Because no-one deserves to go through your torture. I wouldn't even want my worst enemies to go through that, and that's saying a lot.'_ Soi Fon thought. "Oh be quiet. I'm still not done with him anyways."

[scene change]

 _'Oh man, that was a close one…'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he hovering upside down down on his web, lowering till he made a flip as he landed on the ground. It was a good thing that he got out of the rubble he was in as quick as possible before others could see him and he felt his Spider-Sense warning him of the traps that were in this place. _'...Good thing I got out before anyone else could see me. Alright, now I gotta hurry up and search up somewhere on how to fix my damn pass already, before anyone else finds me.'_

He looked to see if there was some laboratory computer or something. To his luck one was already visible, and it was on a far front way. Ichigo leaped towards it, _'Oh man, if I came all the way here to fix my Pass and find out that this has a Google version on how to do that, I would be so happy right now.'_ he thought jokingly, even though he really doubted it would be that easy for him.

And just as he thought, it wouldn't be that easy for him as he saw that he needed to crack open a password, to which he had no idea what it even was. He didn't have time to crack it open anyways as he could be busted any minute. "Come on, come on...I don't have time for this right now! I know I'm supposed to be here for a reason!" he groaned frustratingly before he remembered something. "Wait a minute…I could try that thing again with my Spider-Sense. I really hope I didn't get anything wrong…" Ichigo focused on his sixth sense just as he tried to before. He felt something different again before he opened his eyes, seeing that his field of vision and colors were like before when he focused. He took a look once more and then he saw a white color that seemed to be located on the back of the computer. Ichigo cartwheeled over it and saw that there were metal lines that were square shaped. There wasn't a key anywhere so he just ripped it apart by shoving his hand through it.

Ichigo pulled out some objects as to his surprise he pulled out a folder and...another Combat Pass?

His vision returned to normal. "What the hell? Ok that's weird…you would think that there might be some alarm for doing this. Although…" he looked at the file of what he was holding onto with confusion and curiosity. "...What's this thing doing here? I know I probably shouldn't be doing this but, maybe I could take one quick peek. It's not like it'll hurt anyone."

He put the pass into his shihakusho before he opened the file, the pages themselves already interested the teen, "Huh...it's about the Combat Pass itself. That's...odd? Why would it be doing here of all places?" curiosity had fully taken over as Ichigo had found himself continuing to read the file further. He went ahead to turn another page, which he became confused when he saw some picture of a a man hanging onto the side by a nail clip.

Ichigo gazed his eyes to the page while he kept murmuring to himself. Each word he kept reading made his eyes get wider till they reached their limit. His hands were shaking from the shock he was receiving before he dropped the file. "The first...Substitute Soul Reaper was...Kugo Ginjo?" he felt like his mind was shutting down, the process was still trying form in his brain. "I-I can't - no! I don't- I don't understand this! This-This doesn't make any sense! Why would they do this?! !" when the information had finally been processed from his brain on what he just read must have been the truth, blood was boiling in his veins. Anger was surging through his face as the lenses were squinted to show this. His hands formed into fists, clenching them tightly. "Those bastards...they gave me that, so they could spy on me! Study my Spirit Energy, just to suppress it! And then eliminate me the moment I meet this other Substitute?! And what's worse with all this bullshit is that Jushiro is the one who made this?!" he said fiercely. "Bullshit! This is pure bullshit!"

Despite how furious he felt about all of this, at the moment he was now hunted down and had to get out before someone else finds him. And so with that Ichigo jumped to the ceiling and used his spider powers to stick to them. He started getting out of the labs.

[scene house]

It was quite difficult, but Ichigo had managed to somehow managed to get out of the 12th division without being caught or seen by the use of Flash Steps, the warnings of Spider-Sense, and the sticking powers. As of this moment Ichigo was Flash Stepping in air at full speed, his mind still reeling from the anger.

He saw Kukaku's house close by, and it took him less than a minute to get there. "Hey Ichigo! Did you get what you need-" Ichigo blitzed past Ganju which made him start spinning comedically which was making him get dizzy. "Woaaaa…!" Ganju stopped spinning and his eyes were circling. He felt lightheaded now…

Inside however, Kukaku was sitting calmly while she smoked. Then she felt some wind blowing behind her. She turned around to see Ichigo who didn't have the mask on like before. "Oh hey, you're back. So, how did it go? Did you get what you wanted?" the busty woman asked with a grin.

"Yeah...yeah I did." Ichigo replied a little quietly before he went to pick up his sword.

Kukaku immediately noticed that something felt wrong with his mood. "Hey, is something wrong? You don't really seem like...well, yourself."

"It's nothing. I-I just need to go now." he silently said, before he picked up his sheathed sword.

"Like hell it ain't nothing! Come on, what happened out there? Did something go wrong or what?"

"No. Everything went the way I wanted them to."

"So why exactly are you moping around then?"

"Maybe because I found out the people I trusted were not who I thought they were!" Ichigo finally snapped at her, which surprised Kukaku by this. "Because guess what! Turns out they were fucking using me without me even realizing it! This damn thing-" he pulled out his new Combat Pass, "- Had some fucking surveillance to track my movements, suppress my power which God knows why this is even the case! And - and - and - and -"

Kukaku put her hand on the boy's shoulders, showing some concern for him. "Wow! Ok, listen kid, just...take some deep breaths and calm down alright…" Ichigo did as she told him. "...Ok, good. So, you mean to tell me that you've been getting spied by the thing you use by other Captains and Lieutenants? The people you trusted?"

"Well...I know the Captains did it. The other Lieutenants...I'm really not sure. From the file I read, it doesn't seem like they're supposed to know about that."

Kukaku took a major sigh as she let her hand go. "Alright then. I'll be honest, I don't have a clue how to do stuff like this...I guess it's better if you go home and take some rest."

Ichigo looked down. "Yeah…I guess you're right. It's been a really frustrating day. Thanks for trying."

[Ichigo's room]

 _'I just don't understand. Why would they just use me like some puppet?'_ the Protector thought as he was lying on his bed before turned around, lying on his stomach. ' _When am I gonna be killed by them? When the war with Aizen is over? I don't even know anymore…'_ a mental sigh was heard from him. _'...I should really push those away for now. Just...focus on tomorrow, things can't get any worse from there.'_ those were his final thoughts before he closed his eyes and started to sleep.

 **###########################################################################################################################**

 **Well this was shorter than expected. I'm sorry if this was a little disappointing to read and a little rushed.**

 **Also, for that thing where Soi Fon was speaking on a different language? Yeah, that was Chinese, well more a simplistic version of it anyways. And just to make things clear: I am NOT a professional Chinese speaker! I only used Google Translator to translate what I wrote in English to Chinese. SO, it might not be that accurate in Chinese, and I'll need some poeple who are - or understand - Chinese for Soi Fon. I can't say why, yet. But do be aware that this will more or less become important in the stories.**

 **Here's what I thought she did say for the English readers:**

 **(Nǐ zhège biǎo zi de érzi! Wèishéme nǐ bùnéng zhǐ huòdé yīcì, wǒ bùnéng, yě bù huì bèi nǐ tā mā de shuāngshǒu jiāo chū rènhé dírén! Nǐ shénme dōu bùshì, cónglái bu yīnggāi cúnzài yī duī gǒu shǐ. Zhǐshì yīgè zìrán guài tāi!)**

 **(Ń, nǐ bùxiǎng zhīdào ma? Duìyú nàxiē yīnggāi rúcǐ cōngmíng, shènzhì bù dǒng qítā yǔyán de rén. Cāi cāi nǐ bù xiàng nǐ xiǎngxiàng dì nàme cōngmíng...)**

 **Tanslation:**

 **(You son of a bitch! Why can't you just get for once, that I cannot, and will not surrender any enemy by your fucking hands! You're nothing then a pile of shit that never should have existed. Just a freak of nature!)**

 **(What's wrong? Looks like you can't understand what I'm saying after all, since I'm using a different language. Guess you're not as smart as you thought then.)**

 **The next chapter might not be something you people would ever expect to happen! It really might take you out by surprise!**

 **[Preview]**

 **In the corner of a back alley, there was a young couple who appeared to be in their early 20's hiding as much as they could in the pitch black night. Both of them seemed to be Asian as well, and they were holding a small baby as well. They refused to come out unless the coast was absolutely clear.**

 **Though there was some wailing that came from the baby that the woman/mother was holding on her arms. "Shhh...it's okay Cindy. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright. We'll get out of this." the woman whispered to her baby while rocking her, trying to calm down her crying.**

 **"Yeah, if that's ever possible…" the father whispered while he kept peaking his head over the wall.**

 **"Is it safe to come now?" the mother asked the father.**

 **"I don't even know anymore. I can barely see anything here. And-And I'm not sure whether that thing is still here or not."**

 **"How could all of this happen…"**

 **"Actually, that's what I would like to know…" the couple whipped their heads above them in fear to see the demon that they feared. However to their relief, they only saw that Spider-Man was there as he was sticking to the walls before he leaped down to the floor with them.**

 **"Sp-Spider-Man? Oh thank God! We finally have some help!" the mother sighed in relief, thinking that this Hell of a living nightmare would finally end by him showing up. And to her luck, the baby stopped crying as well.**

 **"Yeah yeah, that's great and-and everything, but...please...I need to know - what the hell happened to this place?!" Spider-Man asked frantically in distraught.**

 **"I...we're not even sure ourselves. It happened so fast; we were just having a normal day like every other by trying to support ourselves and the baby we have in our home. We were about to go bed, and then - oh God - and then all of a sudden we heard…screaming coming from outside…" the male individual felt a lump hit his throat, hesitating to even mutter the next words that would come from his mouth. "...And then, everything went to straight to Hell from there. It just wasn't safe for us anymore in this city! Everywhere we went - everyone kept dying! Everyone! Men, women, even children kept - kept dying left and right!" the father informed the Hero with some panic induced in his tone.**

 **"I think seeing mutilated corpses was enough for that to see…" Spider-Man murmured to himself. "...Ok, listen, do you know by chance who or what exactly caused this?"**

 **"I'm not even sure what that thing even was. It was like it came straight from Hell itself and caused a massacre on this city!"**

 **"But, you can stop him right?" the mother asked with a hopeful expression. "I've seen you on the news, you stopped every villain you came across didn't you?"**

 **"Honestly...I can't be sure, since I don't even know what I'm dealing with here. By any chance, have you seen anyone else who's alive?"**

 **"Actually, I saw a couple of kids running to the streets, away from us. I'm not sure if they're trying to escape or hide like what we're doing." the mother replied.**

 **"I'll find them. Meanwhile, I can get you two out of here. And when I get you close enough, you two are going to make a run for it and head straight to Karakura."**

 **"And what if that thing attacks us again?" the father asked hesitantly.**

 **"Don't worry, if it did I'll be able to see it coming."**

 **Spider-Man carried the couple by his arms as he kept jumping between rooftops, not even trying to get anywhere close to the ground. But despite him leaping in the air, he could still feel some nausea filling him up. He also cursed his enhanced vision that even despite the pitch black night he could still see the same mutilated dead corpses. Minutes have passed before Spider-Man had landed on the ground, where the bridge was right in front of them. He became a bit surprised when he saw Mizuiro, Keigo, and his sisters already not too far off running on the bridge. He let go of the couple. "Alright, this is far as I'm gonna take you. I think you know what to do next right now."**

 **"Yeah. Thank you so much for this Spider-Man. We owe you one." the father thanked him by bowing his head.**

 **"Good. Now get out while you can."**

 **They did as he told them. Spider-Man was left all alone in this massacred city that was once full of life on it. Now it was completely dead with the victims that were brutally murdered, with most of them lying on the ground dead. He was hit with nausea again, feeling like he wanted to throw up again like before. ' _This cannot be real...this has to be some sort of fucked up nightmare I'm having. I-I feel like I'm in Hell now. Make it stop...'_ his felt his body tremble out of the amount of fear, disgust, and guilt that was eating him up badly.**

 **He wasn't even sure if he was controlling his body anymore since Ichigo was finding himself walking down the streets, walking down to Hell itself. Suddenly he heard ominous footsteps walking by which made Spider-Man feel tense from this. He could hear the footsteps coming by from dark alley. "H-Hey! Are you one of the survivors?! It's okay! I'm-I'm here to help!" Spider-Man called out.**

 **No response.**

 **Even though his Spider-Sense wasn't ringing any danger coming, something about this felt very wrong. Even more so when these footsteps were approaching closer to where there was shadow of a sinnister sillohoute figure seen. There was also a sound coming as well, albeit faint. It sounded as though that something was getting dragged on the ground.**

 **Spider-Man just stood there for what felt like hours, where only seconds kept passing, but it felt so slow. His entire body was screaming at him to move, but he just couldn't. It felt like something was preventing him from doing that. He continued to watch as the figure was approaching him closer, and closer…**

 **The sinister shadow figure had now finally revealed itself. Spider-Man widened his eyes in sheer shock and hanged his mouth open when he saw that Carnage had stepped out of the corner, holding a dead body by its collar, and another one where it was stabbed through the gut by some spear. Carnage threw the bodies away before making an unnatural wide grin spread across its face.**

 **"Are you afraid already little spider? Oh come now, we've barely begun the show." Carnage said, as he sharpened his claws before pointing them right at the Wall-Crawler.**

 **[Preview ends]**

 **See ya later people!**


	29. Maximum Carnage

**Ok. It's about time this thing got released. To be honest, I was looking forward to writing this for little over a year now. And now it can finally be displayed here after what felt like forever.**

 **Now, prepare yourselves, as the most serious chapter within Ichigo's life is about to begin. This is something that's going to change our main character for the rest of his life…**

 **Welcome, to Maximum Carnage.**

 **######################################################################################################################################################**

Ichigo sighed as he was eating rice balls from the plate, as he was sitting on his bed in order to feed the metabolism he held. _'You know...when I signed up to become a superhero who wears red and black pyjamas on the outside, I knew it wasn't really gonna be that easy, since reality can be shitty compared to expectations. But dear God...I didn't realize that it was gonna be this difficult for me to cope with...with all that's been happening to me lately…'_ he ate the last of his rice ball before he put his plate down. _'I mean, first some crime lord is hiring some supervillains to go after me. Than I meet some cat lady - a really good looking one - and she becomes my partner all of a sudden. Than it turns out that one of my old friend's dad is some masked goblin lunatic that's gone insane…'_

 _'Oh yeah and let's not forget that I have feelings for a girl that I really like, who probably hates my guts now ever since I nearly choked her to death by a black slime that came from space that was just twisting my ideals of being a Hero of Justice.'_ Ichigo gripped his hands onto his sweatpants. _'And now, quite recently, I also fucking learned that the people I trusted in the Soul Society are spying on me! For what reason could they do that?! I thought we trusted each other!'_ He clenched his teeth by thinking this before he stopped.

 _'Than…there's Venom...lord knows where he even is right now. He could be anywhere in Karakura for all I know, planning ways to get me. And he completely cancels out my Spider-Sense as well, which I can't track him with, and that's a major problem.'_ Ichigo buried his hands to his face. _'All of this shit happened by just one month! One fucking month! And I'm barely starting as well!'_ the teenager looked back at his computer with the work of his history project nearly complete. _'I...I think I need to process all of this. I need a break right now. I think I'll stop being Spider-Man for a day or two...or a little more. I won't suit up unless Venom or something serious happens that needs me.'_

He went back to his computer, as he still needed to finish his history project of Cu Chulainn, which was thankfully almost finished right now, as he needed to present it today. _'You know what I would also want right now? Just reform some connection with Orihime. I...I just hate it how...how split up we are. I don't think I could even be mad at the Symbiote, even if I wanted to. When I think about it, I think it's my fault that it had me choking her. Sure, it completely twisted my ideals, but that's probably because I really didn't try to teach it about how all of this shit is supposed to work. Maybe...I could bring it back to me. But I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. It bonded with Eddie, and both of them hate my guts…'_ he slumped his shoulders down. _'...Despite all that, I just want to talk to her, just to have something good happen…'_

* * *

 _'I wish I could just talk to him…'_ Orihime thought to herself as she frowned while she pressed her hand against the glass window, as she was in the light room, standing up. _'I do wish I could talk to Ichigo, somehow...I really want to, but…I'm just afraid that he would try to…kill me, like last time.'_ she shivered at the thought of the few days she nearly died by his hands. _'I can tell he doesn't really have that Symbiote on him anymore. His Spiritual Pressure feels the same as well. And he's back to wearing that red and black costume. I really don't hate him, far from it. Every time I want to talk to him again, I feel so afraid and-and so panicked I-I just lose words what to say.'_

It made her feel guilty as well from the phone calls she received, but didn't answer it at all. _'What do I do? Should I just let more time pass between us? Should I talk to him now? What if I wait too long and he doesn't wanna talk to me ever again? What if I say something that'll ruin our...relationship, after all that time we build up together, that would be all for nothing?'_ Orihime got to her knees as her hands were still clinging to the window. "I...I just don't know what to do. I just want to have...some way...anyway...anything that could just let me talk to him again."

* * *

"Where is it?! Where is it, already?!" Venom murmured to himself, sounding panicked as he kept leaping between rooftops, frantically tilting his head in any direction. "Where could it be?!"

 _'It has to be here somewhere!_ ' the Symbiote said, with a lot of worry.

Venom leaped in the air and began to launch tendrils from his body to the build, swinging in a hurry. _'Why didn't you say anything about being capable of spawning another Symbiote?!'_ Eddie yelled at his other.

 _'I didn't fucking know when it would happen in the first place! I didn't think I could create another symbiote when I arrived on this planet!'_

 _'It could be anywhere in the city!'_ Venom sticked his claws and feet to a building before he leaped in the air, and landed on a rooftop. _'What if it bonded with someone already?!'_

 _'We can't allow that to happen! There may still be time for us to catch it before it's too late! And than, destroy it!'_

 _'Wait, destroy it?'_

 _'It's harsh, but there's a reason why this case happens; you see, when a Klyntar spawns another of our...how do you say this - "children" - let's just put it at that, it becomes quite common on my planet for the "parent" and the "child" to hate one another. There is no family tree with us. The spawns are usually mentally unstable. We tried guiding them in the past but this rarely works, most of them just die or go rogue.'_

 _'Ouch. Wait, are you sure you won't be able to spawn another symbiote out of the blue like before?'_

 _'We usually spawn only once in our lifetime, so we shouldn't be worried too much. Except…'_

 _'...Except what?'_

 _'Except there may be high chances that the spawn might become stronger than us.'_

 _'...Are you fucking kidding me?!'_

' _Well, look on the bright side! At least we ate more Hollows so we can't starve in a battle!'_

* * *

"So...Cletus, I know you and I haven't really had much time to discuss words with one another, and along the last time we met...but I am here now. I'm just here to help you, Cletus. Whether you like it or not, you and I will have to talk, and discuss about your problems." a therapist stated, as he was sitting in a chair while at some sort of a prison cell, with the patient that sat on his bed.

The man in front of him had a distinguish appearance: a male that seemed to be around between his late 20's or early 30's. He looked to be around 6'1 feet tall and probably weighted about 190 lbs or 86 kg's for short. The most interesting thing about his appearance was the wild red hair and the green eyes. What was more was that he didn't even look Japanese, in fact he looked more like an American than anything else. This man/client was none other than Cletus Kasady himself.

Cletus made an annoyed groan as he rolled his eyes. "Fine. If it's gonna make you get off my back more quickly, might as well do it…"

"Let's get to the more...important part on this, what exactly is your reasoning that you kill so many people?" the therapist remarked while trying not to make his voice nervous. He would be honest, it was bone chilling to even talk to this...this man before him.

Kasady gave the therapist a semi confused look. "My...reasons? Huh, well that seems like a pretty stupid question to ask...I kill because I can."

"Uh...could you be more specific about that?"

"Really? Ugh, fine…" Cletus groaned in annoyance. "...I kill so I could give people the freedom they deserve, that all of us deserve."

"Freedom? From what?" the therapist asked in confusion.

"From the laws, order, morals and what not. Laws are just nothing more than smoke and mirrors to deceive people, to keep them on a tight leash just so they could be good and be treated well…yeah right!" Cletus made a scowl. "Those are just nothing more than fantasies. If you manage to see past those, there...you can see freedom! And paul...I never felt so free in my life!" Cletus made a wide grin spreading on his face. "Without those illusions, you can do whatever you want! And once I help the rest of this stupid planet catch on what everyone's been missing out on...oh boy, there's going to be so much blood spraying on this world!"

"...Can you tell me what made you become like this? The way you are now, I mean." the therapist asked another question, just so he couldn't want want to hear any more of those delusions from his insane patient.

Cletus's wide grin disappeared, instead it was now replaced by a curious look as he looked above before looking back at him. "Hmmm...where could I start? Ah yes, I guess my childhood seems to be start of this...well let's just say that it wasn't that good to begin with. My dad beated me unconscious. My mom was a drunk who neglected me for most of my childhood, and sometimes my grandma would join in with the abuse, you know, not much of a shock. So...I was getting frustrated with them. So, one time when I was around 7 years old I think...my grandma got really sick, so I decided that enough was enough. I pushed her down the stairs and she died instantly." the serial killer answered with a shrug.

"After that, I tortured my mother's dog, Fifi, and murdered her. Although, I got caught by my mother in the middle of that, and trust me, she was pissed. She tried to kill me by strangling my neck, and she probably would have succeeded, but my dad caught her doing that, and to this day I still don't know why, but he beated the shit out of her till she died. After that, cops found out and my dad was put on a trail, but I didn't defend him, not one bit. After that, I had no choice but to live in an orphanage…That did not go too well. I was sick of them, so I burned that piece of shit to ashes, and no-one lived that day." Cletus said, with his grin and facial expression becoming more eerie and gleeful.

"And before I knew it...I became extremely well known throughout the world...only annoying part was that the cops were after me. Even in New York, with the city of 8 million people, I was getting cornered. I was desperate to escape, so I came here in Japan to go low for a while. Though unfortunately, this is one of the very few times I cursed my bloodlust, I just couldn't resist the thought of killing people! Coming up with new ways to kill them, thinking of ways no-one has ever done before…"

Before the therapist could say something, both he and Cletus heard a "thump" that came from the air vent. "...Did you just hear that?" Cletus asked with confusion, not sure if he was having another schizophrenic episode, or if that was actually real.

Both of them were sure that the sound was real, as it was getting closer to where they were. Kasady squinted his eyes in an effort to see closer as to what was approaching. He became shocked when he saw white patches of corrupted eyes looking through. Cletus felt fear rising, as never as something like this happened. Before he knew it, he could see the eyes and...the entire form of the body. He saw the red slime break through the air vent and some of the wall with ease. Cletus watched with panic as the unknown red slime started wrapping around his whole body and he couldn't do much but scream but those died out quick when the red slime completely wrapped around him.

The therapist was horrified by what he had just seen. He tried to get out of the cell, opening the bars in doing so, but suddenly he got forcefully pulled back by substance of a red arm, bringing him to something that resembled that of a monster, who seemed to have a primary red skin, along with the sharp razor black substance blades that came out of his elbows, along with black hands and feet, an unbalanced hinged jaw. "Well, well...I wasn't expecting this! I fucking love it!" the red monster said, with a wide, menacing spreading on his face.

"Cl- Cletus! Whatever...this thing even is, it's not natural! You have to get rid of it!"

"Are you out of our your mind?! I never felt so happy in my life with this!"

"WAIT, STO-" It was too late as the new Cletus stabbed through his chest by his clawed hand before he tossed him through his cell bars. Alarms started ringing as the security guards were running at the cell.

"Holy shit-"

"What just happened?!"

"What the fuck is that thing?! Is that Kasady?!" the third guard spoke with utter horror and shock at what he was even seeing.

"Cletus Kasady is no more…" the red monster than shot spikes that came from his body, piercing through all the guards that aimed at their head and upper bodies, making them lie on the ground so they could die. "...Nor is the Symbiote…" the monster than bursted through the walls, showing him the outside. "There is only, CARNAGE!"

* * *

At Naruki City, things were remaining peaceful. Innocent bystanders were walking by as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Except all of that was about to change very soon, as a shadow was passing over the streets. People looked up and they saw Carnage diving below them till he landed on the streets, making some cars that drove, stop as well.

"Dear God...what is that thing?"

"Is it another supervillain?"

"Where did he come from?"

Carnage paid no attention to mind about any of the comments about him. "Hello there everyone! You can call me Carnage! Though, I suppose it's not really worth it to remember…" his hand shaped itself into a black axe, "...Cause of all you are going to die…"

Carnage sent a tendril from his chest which stabbed a woman through her heart. "It's party time!" he shouted as he retreated his tendril. Everyone saw the woman bleed on the ground, already dead. Everyone started screaming, and running for their lives. Carnage was only laughing in madness and joy as he started to spread his chaos and destruction.

Soon, it would be time…

* * *

 _'Ah...this is nice. This is exactly what I needed. Relaxation…'_ Ichigo thought with a smile as he laid on his bed, with headphones put on his ears, listening to music.

 _Well am I making haste or could it be haste is making me_

 _What's time but a thing to kill or keep or buy or lose or live in_

 _I gotta go faster_

 _Keep up the pace_

 _Just to stay in the human race._

 _I could go supersonic_

 _The problem's chronic_

 _Tell me does life exist beyond it_

 _When I need to sate_

 _I just accelerate_

 _Into oblivion_

 _Into oblivi yah yah yah yah yah yah yan._

 _Now here I go again_

 _Everything is alien_

 _How does it feel to be outstripped by the pace of cultural change_

 _My deeds are senseless_

 _And rendered meaningless_

 _When measured in that vein._

 _I could go supersonic_

 _The problem's chronic_

 _Tell me does life exist beyond it_

 _When I need to sate_

 _I just accelerate into oblivion_

 _Into oblivion._

 _I could I go supersonic_

 _The problem's chronic_

 _Tell me does life exist beyond it_

 _When I need to sate_

 _I just accelerate into oblivion_

 _Into oblivi yah yah yah yah yah yah yan._

Ichigo moved his body to sit up on his bed before he saw his TV switching into a news channel. He would have ignored this but when he saw the title, it made him shocked as it read: **"Massacre live at Naruki City!"** Ichigo quickly went to pause the music and remove the headphones to see what the hell was going on.

Ichigo watched the news in absolute horror as he saw a dark figure brutally murdering some innocent people, along with killing some news crew as well. His body was frozen in sheer shock, as he watched helplessly seeing people get murdered. This was happening too fast for his brain to process correctly.

 _"Please! Someone - a-anybody! Please, we need help! We don't know what's going on here and how this is happening but - oh God he's coming - someone help us-"_ the last thing Ichigo saw was that the news reporter's body made a sick crunching noise before the screen went black.

His body felt numb, his mind was utterly speechless at the scene beforehand. On pure instinct, Ichigo moved as quickly as possible to get his costume ready. When the costume was fully set as he put his mask, Ichigo went ahead to leap ahead in the air, and start swinging to Naruki City.

At that moment Ichigo's sister, Yuzu, had entered into his room with a shocked expression. "Ichigo! Did you what just happened in the...news?" Yuzu looked to see that her brother wasn't anywhere in the room at all. "Oh no...he's not here, Karin!"

"What do you mean he's not here?!"

"He's not in his room!"

Karin got to her sister's side, and she also became shocked that Ichigo wasn't in his room at all. _'What the hell...where in the world would he be at this time right now?! Is he doing some of that Soup Reaper stuff?'_ Karin thought.

* * *

 _'This...this can't be real! It has be some sort of nightmare!'_ Spider-Man held a web while he was running upwards on a building, before he nearly reached to the edge and leaped off in the air, continuing to swing. _'That's it! It's just one awful nightmare that I'm going to wake up...it has to be…'_

He wished it really was the case. It felt way too real. Spider-Man was going at maximum speed, with Supersonic short bursts, and the web swinging was boosting his momentum as well. It took him over 25 minutes, but the Web Slinger managed to get to Naruki City…

...And what he saw next was something that would scar the inexperienced hero for the rest of his life. Landing on the ground with the bridge behind him, Spider-Man widened his lenses as far as they could go, and his mouth was hanged widely when he saw a horrifying sight. Bodies were laid all over the place, and each of them had blood shed all over the grounds. Man, women, and even children lied dead. Some of the bodies were decapitated. Some of them were ripped in half. Some of the bodies had their limbs missing. Some of them looked like they got stabbed through multiple weapons. Some looked completely lifeless. Some of them didn't even have eyes, and there were so much more that Ichigo couldn't even describe it, even if he wanted to.

With so many recent dead bodies stumbled in just one city, the intense fear, disgust, and strong sense of nausea filling in the air, all of it was becoming very overwhelming for Spider-Man to handle. _'Oh God...oh God…oh God, it is real. This isn't just real - it's Hell itself!'_ he felt like he was about to throw up, with his gut twisting itself on the inside. But he tried to hold that back as much as possible. _'Who the hell was the...guy that even did this?'_ he squinted his lenses, trying to remain focus. _'Focus Spidey...I know there are low chances, but I need to find the survivors, even if it means walking to Hell itself...keep it together Ichigo…'_

* * *

In the corner of a back alley, there was a young couple who appeared to be in their early 20's hiding as much as they could in the pitch black night. Both of them seemed to be Asian as well, and they were holding a small baby as well. They refused to come out unless the coast was absolutely clear.

Though there was some wailing that came from the baby that the woman/mother was holding on her arms. "Shhh...it's okay, Cindy. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright. We'll get out of this." the woman whispered to her baby while rocking her, trying to calm down her crying.

"Yeah, if that's ever possible…" the father whispered while he kept peaking his head over the wall.

"Is it safe to come now?" the mother asked the father.

"I don't even know anymore. I can barely see anything here. And-And I'm not sure whether that thing is still here or not."

"How could all of this happen…"

"Actually, that's what I would like to know…" the couple whipped their heads above them in fear to see the demon that they feared. However to their relief, they only saw that Spider-Man was there as he was sticking to the walls before he leaped down to the floor with them.

"Sp-Spider-Man? Oh thank God! We finally have some help!" the mother sighed in relief, thinking that this Hell of a living nightmare would finally end by him showing up. And to her luck, the baby stopped crying as well.

"Yeah yeah, that's great and-and everything, but...please...I need to know - what the hell happened to this place?!" Spider-Man asked frantically in distraught.

"I...we're not even sure ourselves. It happened so fast; we were just having a normal day like every other by trying to support ourselves and the baby we have in our home. We were about to go bed, and then - oh God - and then all of a sudden we heard…screaming coming from outside…" the male individual felt a lump hit his throat, hesitating to even mutter the next words that would come from his mouth. "...And then, everything went to straight to Hell from there. It just wasn't safe for us anymore in this city! Everywhere we went - everyone kept dying! Everyone! Men, women, even children kept - kept dying left and right!" the father informed the Hero with some panic induced in his tone.

"I think seeing mutilated corpses was enough for that to see…" Spider-Man murmured to himself. "...Ok, listen, do you know by chance who or what exactly caused this?"

"I'm not even sure what that thing even was. It was like it came straight from Hell itself and caused a massacre on this city!"

"But, you can stop him right?" the mother asked with a hopeful expression. "I've seen you on the news, you stopped every villain you came across didn't you?"

"Honestly...I can't be sure, since I don't even know what I'm dealing with here. By any chance, have you seen anyone else who's alive?"

"Actually, I saw a couple of kids running to the streets, away from us. I'm not sure if they're trying to escape or hide like what we're doing." the mother replied.

"I'll find them. Meanwhile, I can get you two out of here. And when I get you close enough, you two are going to make a run for it and head straight to Karakura."

"And what if that thing attacks us again?" the father asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, if it did, I'll be able to see it coming."

Spider-Man carried the couple by his arms as he kept jumping between rooftops, not even trying to get anywhere close to the ground. But despite him leaping in the air, he could still feel some nausea filling him up. He also cursed his enhanced vision that even despite the pitch black night he could still see the same mutilated dead corpses. Minutes have passed before Spider-Man had landed on the ground, where the bridge was right in front of them. He became a bit surprised when he saw Mizuiro, Keigo, and his sisters already not too far off running on the bridge. He let go of the couple. "Alright, this is far as I'm gonna take you. I think you know what to do next right now."

"Yeah. Thank you so much for this Spider-Man. We owe you one." the father thanked him by bowing his head.

"Good. Now get out while you can."

They did as he told them. Spider-Man was left all alone in this massacred city that was once full of life on it. Now it was completely dead with the victims that were brutally murdered, with most of them lying on the ground dead. He was hit with nausea again, feeling like he wanted to throw up again like before. _'I-I feel like I'm in Hell now. Make it stop...'_ his felt his body tremble out of the amount of fear, disgust, and guilt that was eating him up badly.

He wasn't even sure if he was controlling his body anymore since Ichigo was finding himself walking down the streets, walking down to Hell itself. Suddenly he heard ominous footsteps walking by which made Spider-Man feel tense from this. He could hear the footsteps coming by from dark alley. "H-Hey! Are you one of the survivors?! It's okay! I'm-I'm here to help!" Spider-Man called out.

No response.

Even though his Spider-Sense wasn't ringing any danger coming, something about this felt very wrong. Even more so when these footsteps were approaching closer to where there was shadow of a sinister silhouette figure seen. There was also a sound coming as well, albeit faint. It sounded as though that something was getting dragged on the ground.

Spider-Man just stood there for what felt like hours, where only seconds kept passing, but it felt so slow. His entire body was screaming at him to move, but he just couldn't. It felt like something was preventing him from doing that. He continued to watch as the figure was approaching him closer, and closer…

The sinister shadow figure had now finally revealed itself. Spider-Man widened his eyes in sheer shock and hanged his mouth open when he saw that Carnage had stepped out of the corner, holding a dead body by its collar, and another one where it was stabbed through the gut by some spear. Carnage threw the bodies away before making an unnatural wide grin spread across its face.

"Are you afraid already little spider? Oh come now, we've barely begun the show." Carnage said, as he sharpened his claws before pointing them right at the Wall-Crawler.

Spider-Man was finding it more hard to get a hold of himself. "Who...or, what are you? Are you the one who did this?!" he said, in a firm tone to stop his voice from shaking.

Carnage still kept his shit eating grin. "Me? I am the incarnation of chaos and death. I am the ultimate destruction. I. Am. Carnage!" he pointed his index finger at the teenager. "And you, Spider-Man, are just in time for the main show to start."

Spider-Man gave him a glare, as he felt anger bubbling inside him. "Show? Show?! You mean to tell me that you caused this Hell all by yourself?!"

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The whole city has been painted red." Carnage waved his hand, glazing marvellously upon the bloodbath he caused. "This has to be my best work, yet. I never even knew I could do any of this stuff, if it weren't for this thing!" the red suit leeches off, revealing some human skin that showed Kasady's face before the red goo came back fully.

Spider-Man widened his eyes at tgid, not even believing what he saw. "Wait...a Symbiote?! But how?! I thought Venom was the only one here?!" he didn't understand this. _'And why would it bond with Cletus Kasady of all people?!'_

"Surprise! Now there's another! I was hollowed out inside...empty...just like my other. We were both sick... because we were incomplete... but not anymore. We healed each other... made each other whole. Neither one of us can survive without the other! Forget host! Forget symbiote! There is only Carnage!"

Spider-Man clenched his fist tightly. "You sick bastard…do you have any idea how many people you killed here?! How many?!"

"Depends...how much bread do you eat?"

Spider-Man widened his eyes again before he squinted his lenses, launching himself in anger. "You bastaaaaard!" he yelled angrily.

Carnage grabbed Spider-Man's fist before he went ahead to kick him in the gut, making him gasp painfully as Spider-Man crashed onto the building behind him. Spider-Man looked to see Carnage's hand shape itself into an axe before Carnage threw it at his head. Spider-Man barely dodged his head in time. 'What the hell?! Venom could never form weapons before!' he thought as he saw the weapon already disintegrating.

Carnage ran over at the Web-Head with his claws pointed at his eyes, but Spider-Man jumped away before the hand went through the walls, making a hole in doing so. Spider-Man started to swing away so he could form a distance, but Carnage easily kept up with his speed by making a far leap ahead and launched scythe-like tendrils that wrapped around Spider-Man's body. "Gaaaah!" he yelled out painfully as it pierced some of the costume on his upper torso which also drew blood as well.

Carnage forcefully threw Spider-Man down on the street, making him crash on his back. Carnage than stomped both his feet onto Spider-Man's gut, making the Web-Head cough up blood from his mask. Carnage grabbed the hero by his throat. "Let's have fun now!" his hand extended itself by tightly wrapping around Spidey's throat, and Carnage started running to the city further all the while he kept throwing and bashing Spider-Man to one building to another. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" Carnage laughed in gleeful joy.

Spider-Man desperately tried to get out of this, but the grip that was held on his throat was too strong. He kept choking to get air, but his efforts were becoming futile while the crunching sounds of the dead bodies getting stepped on was ringing in his ears. This didn't last long as Carnage stopped before he started spinning him around. When Carnage stopped, he let go of the tendrils which made Spider-Man forcefully crash through a building. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa - Ggh!" Spidey kept crashing through the walls before he roughly landed on the other side of the street.

Spider-Man's costume was now damaged as his shoulders, half his lower back, and his mouth and nose were left exposed, dirty, and bled. He kept panting as he tried getting up, albeit with somewhat difficulty. "This is insane...this guy - nngh - he's stronger than Venom is." he backed himself to a wall and looked at the building he crashed through. He already saw Carnage standing on a rooftop. "But I'm not going to quit...especially not to this guy!"

Spider-Man and Carnage leaped towards one another again. Spider-Man web zipped to a building behind him and at the same time he webbed Carnage, pulling him closer. Spider-Man planted his feet on the building and Carnage shaping his hand into an axe again, striking it down at him. Spider-Man made a backflip to get out of the way. Carnage charged at him, and striked his axe downwards. Spider-Man flipped out of the way as he landed behind Carnage before he twisted his body, performing a spin kick at the monster's neck which made Carnage stagger back. Carnage turned to see the Wall-Crawler aiming a punch at his face, but the symbiotic serial killer reacted much faster by grabbing Spider-Man's fist and threw a strong vertical punch, sending him flying at the west side.

Carnage went after him by jumping in the air, following Spider-Man quicky, already catching up to him. Spider-Man could barely defend himself as Carnage kept pushing him back in the air further by unleashing his vicious and relentless attacks, using punches and kicks. Spider-Man tried his best to defend himself but he couldn't really do much from Carnage's ruthlessness. Carnage made a double ax handle before he hit Spider-Man's head, descending down before he crashed on top of a car, breaking it in the process. "Uuuuungh…" the Web-Head groaned in pain, as he rolled out of the car.

Spider-Man struggled to get up, and that psychotic laugh was starting to make him angry. "Would you just shut up already!" he picked the broken car and throw it hard at Carnage, only for Carnage to shape his hand to spear and cuts it in half. Carnage charged at Spider-Man with his spear raised at him, which Spider-Man jumped backwards in the air. Carnage jumped ahead of him and punched him back on the ground again. Spider-Man couldn't dodge in time when to his utter horror, Carnage's spear stabbed right through his abdomen. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggh!" Ichigo shouted in pain as he threw his head back.

"Aww, did the little spider get a booboo? Here...let me fix that for ya…" Carnage pulled the spear away, as blood was oozing out of the abdomen. Carnage watched Spider-Man trying to get up, only for his abdomen to get stomped on.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" more blood was leaking from Spider-Man's body.

Carnage stomped on him again.

"AAAAGH!"

And again.

"AAAAAAH!"

And again.

"GRAAAAAAGH!"

Carnage stomped on him again, only this time he twisted his foot making crunching noises as well. Spider-Man screamed in utter agony he was feeling. Carnage let go of his leg, letting Spider-Man take a moment of breathe. Before he kicked him in the head, sending him to a building that landed on his back, cracking the walls in doing so. Spider-Man coughed up blood as well, trying to take breaths.

"There. All fixed now...feeling any better?" Carnage rhetorically asked with a sickening grin.

"Fu...fuck you…" Spider-Man breathed heavily as blood was pouring on the ground, and he glared at the monster that stood above him while he held his hand at his abdomen.

Carnage ignored this. "Now then...let's see who's behind that mask…" Spider-Man tried in desperation to stop him by instinctively grabbing his wrist but Carnage stopped it easily. The red symbiote grabbed the mask and pulled it off, revealing Ichigo's damaged face. Carnage stared at him with a surprised look. "...Seriously?! A kid?! A kid is frigging Spider-Man of all people?! You have got be- is this some fucking joke?!" he backhanded Ichigo on the floor. "Ah forget it. I'm leaving anyways…" he started to leave.

"Wait...where do you think you're - nngh - going?" Ichigo gruntingly asked. "Aren't you gonna kill me?"

"You're boring."

"Huh?!"

"You're boring...you bored me now. I'm outta here."

"Wait a damn minute, where the hell do you think you're-"

"Kid, consider yourself lucky I'm leaving you alive. But either way, you're gonna die with the amount of blood you're losing." Carnage jumped in the air, swinging away in doing so.

Ichigo hissed in pain, it hurt badly. But nevertheless, he crawled on the ground as he somehow tried to go after Carnage, never minding his well being at the moment. _'I shouldn't be doing this...after the ass kicking this guy gave me, most people would want to go back and heal themselves. But I will not rest till I take care of this freak, once and for all! Not after everything he's done to these people!'_ his breaths came out more harsh, but he still grit his teeth and continued on. _'Problem is...I can't beat him by myself. I need help. And there may be only one person who can help me now…'_

* * *

"This is quite an ugly sight to even look at." Yumichika said, with a disgusted look on his face at the sight of the dead bodies all around him and his allies. "Whoever did this sure knows how to put up a show…"

"Tell me about it. This place smells awful. Ugg!" Ikkaku smelled the air again. It didn't bother him too much, after all he's been with Captain Zaraki. But even than, he had never expected to see this in the human world.

"I just don't understand...how could all of this happen without us noticing anything?" Rukia remarked with a horrified look.

Toshiro was too shocked to say anything about this, in fact he was speechless.

Rangiku frowned. "It couldn't be a Hollow, that's for sure. But whoever did this...we should split up to see if...who or what is still here. It couldn't be gone too far."

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo widened his eyes in shock. He couldn't believe it. That voice... Just to make sure he wasn't being delusional, he moved his head upwards and indeed he saw Orihime running straight for him. He couldn't believe it. This was too good to be true. "Ichigo!" Nope. That was her alright… Orihime got to his side and she covered her mouth when she saw how badly hurt he was.

Ichigo panted. "Ori...hime? W-What are you doing here? How did you even get here?!" he was confused. Why would she come here? Why did she come to him?

"I...I took a train to get here. You look awful…" She didn't wanna waste any more time, so she used her Rikka powers and has the orange barrier surround Ichigo in order to heal him.

"Oh...well that explains it." he tried to form a smile for feeling stupid that he didn't know that. But it didn't really work. "I don't get it...why are you healing me? Why are you here in the first place?" he asked her, not wanting to look at her for the guilt he still felt.

Orihime frowned. "I saw the news on what happened here. I knew you were going to suit up and...try to stop whoever caused this. I didn't want to see you die...so I tried to get here so I could help you…" her voice cracked.

"...Why? I thought you hated me?"

Orihime looked at him in shock. "What?!"

"After I nearly killed you, you ran away and didn't talk to me since. You kept ignoring my calls and messages. And kept avoiding me in school as well. I just...I just wanted to at least apologize for what I've done." Ichigo said with a guilty expression as he sat up with his back pressed against a wall. "I wanted to let you know that...that, what I did to you, I never wanted to do that. Ever. The symbiote completely warped what I was doing, and I didn't notice it until I was nearly too late...I'm so sorry." he looked down on the floor.

Orihime looked at him with a saddened expression. "You're wrong...I should have been the one to apologize. I should have realized that when you were yourself again, when you weren't wearing that black costume anymore. I was still afraid again, so I should have been the one to apologize. Not you…"

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. "Wait...what?"

"I get so nervous, and I just didn't really know what to think - it's - it's why I avoided you. I'm so sorry…"

Ichigo looked at her with a small smile. "I guess we were both being dumb huh…"

"Hm...maybe."

"So...are we good now?"

Orihime smiled. "Well...I want to be, if you want to…"

"Yeah...I really want to…"

Several minutes have passed and no words have been spoken between them. And at this time, Ichigo's abdomen has been fully healed now. "Thank you. I think that's enough." Ichigo said, as the barrier was let go. He got up.

"Don't you need me to repair your costume?"

"I don't think I have time now. That monster is still on the loose. I appreciate what you've done for me right now - but I need you to go back to Karakura."

"But I can-"

"I know you can help. I don't mean to offend you but I'll need more attack power to help me with this one. And I can't have a healer get injured." Ichigo put her hands on her shoulders. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Orihime looked down. "I'll just get in the way won't I…"

"Would you just listen to me?!" he shook her which made her look at him. "I want you to go back to Karakura so you can protect my family there! My sisters are there!"

"Oh…I-I'll see what I can do. Just...please...come back alive." she pleaded to him.

Ichigo took a breath before he lunged in and kissed Orihime by her lips. Orihime widened her eyes to their limit. She couldn't believe it. This was actually happening. He was actually kissing her! On instinct, Orihime wrapped her hands on Ichigo's hips and began to kiss him back as well, not wanting to waste this opportunity. The two of them were making out a little longer than what was necessary, but they lost themselves within the passion.

It didn't take long before Ichigo pulled back, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry...I promise I'm going to come back alive."

"Aww, that's sweet...so are you two done making out or are you going to help us here?"

Ichigo and Orihime looked stunned, as they turned their heads above to see Venom sticking to the building that was on the opposite direction where they stood. Orihime hitched her breath before Ichigo held her hand tightly in a reassuring manner, all while he gave Venom a serious look as he jumped in front of them.

"What do you want, Venom? If you came here to fight me, then this is the worst time possible for you to do that. I'm kinda in the middle of something more important here."

Venom scoffed at him. "Idiot. You think we came all the way here just to fight you? That's the last thing we want in this situation right now!"

"Than why did you come here for?"

"We were getting there! Listen, that guy you fought - we fought him before you did, and even we were no match against him. So, as stupid as this may sound...we think the only the only way to beat him is to...work together…" Venom looked like he was about to throw up from saying that.

Ichigo was surprised by this. He certainly didn't expect this from him, but when he thought about it, it made sense. He has to be truly desperate to take down Carnage, if he would ask for help from the likes of himself. Ichigo found it ironic.

At that moment, Rangiku made a Flash Step on the streets where they were at. She saw Ichigo, Orihime, and Venom in one place. "What the hell?" she murmured to herself in confusion. She started running towards them. "Ichigo! Orihime!"

"What the-" Ichigo looked over his shoulder seeing Rangiku coming over to them. "- Ah shit…"

"What's going on here? Who is this guy?" she pointed at Venom. "You were Spider-Man the whole time?!" she turned to look at Orihime. "I thought I told you not to come with us!"

"Rangiku, I know this looks confusing and complicated right now, but I promise I'm going to explain everything once Carnage is stopped-"

"Carnage? So you know who did this than?"

"Well, yeah. Venom and I were about to go after him ourselves." Ichigo said.

"Then I'll come with you. You could look like you need help."

Ichigo frowned by this. "...I can't accept that help, Rangiku. We're doing this ourselves." Rangiku looked at him stunned, but before she could say anything, Ichigo stopped her in doing so ."Before you say anything...this isn't a matter of ego, or a matter of arrogance, or overconfidence...I just can't trust someone to fight by my side without spying on me behind my back."

Rangiku widened her eyes by what he said, she was shocked and confused by this. Ichigo fired a web at his mask and put it back on. "If you're going to tell this to everyone else, it's your choice. Not like I have any secrets to hide anyways...but please...take Orihime back to Karakura." and with that, both Spider-Man and Venom leaped in the air and swung together.

Orihime looked at her friend in confusion. "What did he mean by that, Rangiku?" she asked.

"...Honestly, I really don't know." Rangiku answered. "Come on, I gotta take you back. You're not even supposed to be here anyways." she held Orihime. "So...how long did you know this about Ichigo?"

"Well...a while now…"

* * *

"That was really a dumb move, Kurosaki! Even for you!" Venom remarked, as he and Ichigo were swinging together. "Why the hell did you turn her down?!"

Spider-Man glared at him. "Oh shut up! I don't think I could trust other Soul Reapers without turning their backs on me!"

"What does that even mean?!"

"Like I'd tell you! Let's just focus here, we have to find Kasady, and take him down for good!"

"Yeah...like putting him in jail is gonna do any good…" Venom rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant!" Venom looked at him in confusion. "After everything that son of a bitch just did...there is no way we will put him in jail, just like that! His symbiote is stronger than yours as well. If that's the case, that maniac is too dangerous to be let alive! Too many innocent people died, and I swore that I would protect them! And just for that...we'll end him, tonight! We're going to kill, Carnage!"

Venom looked surprised by this, but than he grinned. "I like where you're going with this! ...We have to agree. Killing him, and its host, is the best option right now!"

Spider-Man nodded. "Good. Though, I never did say that we'll fight him ourselves. We still have one more person to help us!" he exclaimed.

"And who would that be?" Venom asked.

Spider-Man pulled out a what seemed to be a card with an "A" logo that covered the main part of a red and golden metal head. He pulled the card. "Who exactly are you calling?" Venom asked.

"We need Iron Man."

* * *

At Tokyo…

"Oh man, feels like my legs are on fire...anyone have some fire extinguisher?! I feel like I could use it right about now!" said a man that sat on a couch with a winded look on his face. This was Tony Stark. Tony is a middle-aged man of average height. He is an American, has Caucasian skin, and brown eyes. He has black hair, which is mostly kept in a rough-edged manner. Tony has a mustache that runs all the way down to his cheeks, then straight to his chin making an enclosed form, with a small goatee as well on his upper chin. His outfit consisted of very well groomed formal wear that matches his billionaire wealth. As of right now, he was at a nightclub with the loud music playing and he was sitting from the tiredness of dancing.

He than felt a small vibration tugging on his suit. Tony picked up the pocket on his phone and accepted the call. _"Hello?!"_ he yelled over, in order so he could hear the person calling him.

 _"Tony!"_

Tony looked surprised by the voice. _"Oh, hey kid! What's up!"_

 _"Tony, listen to me! Remember that "favor" you said you owed me a few days ago?! Yeah uh...I really need your help now!"_

Tony looked a little concerned. _"What is it?!"_

 _"I can't explain it right now! Listen - wherever you are, I need you to head to Naruki City right now! I called you for a reason!"_

 _"Alright! I'll get there as fast as I can!"_ Tony ended the call before he got up from his seat, slightly pushing past the people before he got outside, seeing his Mark 7 armor that stood still. The armor has red and gold plating with some silver plating just like its predecessor. Along with a circular glowing chest plate. The armor opened itself up, letting Tony get inside the armor almost instantly. **"Jarvis, I need you to entrust the turbos at full speed, and locate the Spider-Man kid."** Iron Man told his supercomputer British butler.

 _"Will do, sir."_ And just like that, Iron Man flies in the air with a sonic boom heard, breaking the sound barrier.

* * *

"Ah...looks like I found myself a new jackpot already!" Carnage exclaimed, as he stood on a rooftop where he was near the bridge, seeing Karakura Town. "Let's see if I can break a new record…" he leaped through the air, still having that grin of the mere thought of having more dead bodies beneath him…

...Only for him to gasp when he felt two pairs of feet hitting the back of his head, completely messing up his momentum. Carnage turned his shoulder and saw Spider-Man firing a web at his back, and fired another one at a building close by before he threw Carnage to the building, crashing against it and he fell down on the ground. "Gah...what the hell was th-" Spider-Man got in front of him as he picked up Carnage by the throat, and gave him a powerful uppercut that send him through a building. "UUUGH!" Carnage got back on the streets and rolled on the ground.

Carnage rubbed his head where he felt pain coming. He didn't expect this. He looked up to see Spider-Man calmly walking towards him with his fists clenched. "Wha...you again?! How the hell are you still alive?!" he asked in bewilderment, not believing what he was seeing right now.

Spider-Man glared at Carnage. "I think asking me how I'm alive is the least of your problems right now...instead...you should just focus on yourself."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm through with you, _Kasady_. I see it now that I made a huge mistake when I held back against you. Well, no more! Too many people have died today, and I'm not letting you shed another piece of blood ever again! So you might as well consider this your last day on Earth…"

Carnage smirked. "Wait...you're going to kill me?" he scoffed. "I ain't giving shit if you're not holding back any longer! What are you even going to do when you're all alone!"

"He never said he was alone!" black tendrils wrapped around behind Carnage's body which shocked him before he got lifted and thrown to another building.

Carnage looked to see now Venom standing on the streets as well. Spider-Man leaped next to Venom. "Well, well, ain't this a turn of surprise. Since when did you two start working together?" he got back on the streets.

"We're just only doing this as a temporary thing. Nothing more. Nothing else." Spider-Man said.

Carnage charged at them with his clawed hand. Venom reacted by launching his tendrils but Carnage jumped in the air, avoiding them. Spider-Man jumped above Carnage that took barely a second to do that before he surprised Carnage by punching his head, sending him back down. Venom used another tendril at Carnage's neck before he turned around and threw him through another building. 'Come on Tony...we could use you right about now!' Spider-Man thought.

"Oh that is it!" Carnage came back in less than a minute as he stood on a rooftop, glaring down at them. "Since you two are going all out, I should do the same as well!"

Spider-Man and Venom prepared themselves. This was it. They get to witness Carnage at full strength and they would be the first to see it. Carnage leaped at them at insane speeds as his hands were turned to axes. When Carnage got halfway he suddenly got blasted by orange beams which made roll over the streets.

Spider-Man and Venom turned to see where the blast came from, and from the sky they saw Iron Man landing close to them with a sonic boom heard. **"Well, took me 5 minutes to get here now. That's gotta be a new record, right?"**

"Oh man...you made it right on time!" Spider-Man said, with relief in his voice as a smile was seen on him.

 _'So, this is Iron Man in person? Hm...that armor looks better than I thought.'_ Venom thought. "Hang on a minute...how is it exactly that you know him?" he looked at Ichigo for an answer.

"Long story short; we met each other the day I got out of the hospital you put me through. There was some villain that got hired by the Kingpin, who had some grudge with Tony for firing him or something. The guy's name was Ghost or something of the sort and he tried to hack through his industries. I tried stopping him but Tony thought I was the one who did it. We had misunderstanding fight. I convinced him wasn't me. Next thing I knew, we were fighting the Enforcers, Tombstone, and the Ghost guy at a cruise ship. Things got out of control that it split in half, and I had to use my webs to hold it together - and man it hurt - felt like I was lifting a little more than 3,000 kilograms to hold that thing straight. And Ghost was controlling Tony's...Arc Reactor and he was dying. I barely had few minutes before I took him out. I won and the ship got fixed and the end." Spider-Man explained quickly.

"...Well we got most of that."

 **"...My God...what happened here?"** Iron Man asked in horror as he looked at the sight of the dead bodies that laid before him.

Spider-Man pointed his finger at Carnage who got up. "See that son of a bitch over there?... Yeah, he's the one that caused Hell here!"

 **"Well...good thing you called me after all."**

Spider-Man and Venom stood alongside Iron Man. Carnage ran at them, and the three did the same whilst with Iron Man flying instead. Iron Man landed down and aimed the first punch at Carnage, whom blocked and he strikes back by punching his metal head which only staggered him back. Spider-Man got on Carnage's left side and aimed his leg at his hip, while at the same time Venom aimed for his head by getting behind to strangle him. They have both succeed as Venom held Carnage's in a rear choke position. And Spider-Man kept giving everything he got by punching Carnage's body - which a single punch would have killed at least 10 humans - desperately trying to hurt him as much as possible.

Carnage released scythe tendrils on his back, stabbing through Venom's shoulders which made him gasp as it drew out blood. Carnage threw Venom through a building but this one made the building crash down onto the black Symbiote. Carnage also stopped Spider-Man's punches by grabbing one of his wrists, and countered by punching his face, and added with a kick to his jaw, sending him crashing with Iron Man.

Venom roared wildly as he came out of the rumbling building like it was nothing, charging blindly at Carnage, whom did the same thing as well. Venom kicked Carnage's neck while he ducked his head in mid-air from Carnage's claws. Carnage spiraled down on the ground while Venom pinned the monster down, "Hurry! We can't hold him for long!"

Iron Man was in the air, hovering above the Symbiotes. **"Get outta the way!"** he shouted, as he was charging an orange his chest. It wasn't long before the Avenger fired the beam at them. Venom got out of the way at the last second but Carnage wasn't so lucky as the beam directly hit him. Carnage screeched loudly as the beam was having a strange effect on him, it was as if it burned him with the Symbiote leaching off while it still tried to form with Kasady.

"What the hell…?" Spider-Man murmured with confusion as he saw this.

Venom was beside him. "That beam...it must be heat driven. Other Symbiotes can get affected by not just loud sound - but fire as well." he briefly explained.

"Well that explains it...but it doesn't look like it's enough. Its still not separating from Kasady." Spider-Man remarked, as it was indeed true with the Carnage suit still refusing to leave its host.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Venom spat with irritation in his tone. "His heat resistance is superior to my own!"

"Screw that! He's distracted! This is our chance to attack him with everything we've got!" Spider-Man and Venom rushed at him faster than the speed of sound as they raised their fists together. Iron Man also flies at full speed with them, ready to end Carnage once and for all!

...But in a shocking turn of events, the Carnage symbiote made a desperate effort to get away from Kasady, which completely shocked the host. Cletus looked in terror as he watched all three of them charge at him. Iron Man ripped through Carnage's upper body in half. Along that, Spider-Man and Venom punched the head together that it got sent flying in the air, detaching from the body in doing so. Lots of blood was violently spilled in the air and on the ground along with the organs forcefully gushing from the outside.

Spider-Man and Venom breathed for some air, as they felt the adrenaline rush beginning to leave them. They saw the mutilated corpse that was on the ground, and reality set as they realized that Kasady was finally dead. "So...is it over?" Iron Man asked as his metal mask got automatically removed, showing Tony's face.

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah...I'd say it's about time already. He had that one coming…"

Tony had a semi confused expression. "And...you don't seem bothered by what you- what we did? At all?"

"Well, after all the stuff I've seen tonight, it wouldn't matter. That monster won't harm anyone ever again...and that's all that matters to me…" Spider-Man said, firmly.

Tony looked a little concerned at that statement. _'What the hell? He doesn't even look even the least bit bothered...I'm getting worried about you, kid.'_ the billionaire thought. "Riiiiight...I'm just gonna take this back with me." he murmured as he looked at the red symbiote that didn't move at all. "It's not moving at all though…"

"We must have punched it so hard that it went into massive shock when it tried separating from Kasady, that it went unconscious." Venom said.

Spider-Man gave Tony a hard look. "If you're thinking about studying this thing, you're making a huge mistake in that."

"Oh trust me, even I know this thing is too dangerous to be let at anyone's hands. I'm just gonna take it home to destroy it."

"Good…" Spider-Man looked at Venom. "...So...guess we're back to being enemies now? Are we gonna fight right now as well?"

Venom fired a web. "Not this time, Kurosaki. It wouldn't be as satisfied as killing you if you weren't at your peak. Consider yourself lucky…" and with that he swings away. _'I couldn't risk it. That Iron Man would get in the way.'_

* * *

Spider-Man had made it back to Karakura Town by himself which took no more than 10 minutes to do that. When he made it to his neighborhood, he had run out of webs but he wasn't worried about that as he used his speed, leaps, and acrobats that let him do some parkour to get back to his home. _'God...I can't imagine how worried Yuzu and Karin are. I can't blame them. Their brother disappeared out of nowhere and they don't know where he is. Man I feel like such an asshole, but I can't let them know what their brother has been really dealing with recently.'_ the teenager thought.

He made it home, and down below he saw Orihime there as well. She must have sensed him as she looked above, seeing him. Ichigo landed on the ground in front of her. "You're back!" Orihime spoke cheerfully before she hugged Ichigo. Realizing what she did, she pulled back in embarrassment.

Ichigo smiled. "See...I promised I'd come back alive." he said.

"You uh...you don't really look all that injured. Did everything go alright?" Orihime asked, with an embarrassed blush from hugging him.

"Yeah…everything went pretty well. Carnage won't get to harm anyone ever again."

Orihime sighed in relief. "Oh...well that's good to hear."

"It is." Ichigo said. _'And it's a really good thing I called Tony to help me. If Venom and I fought Carnage by ourselves, that battle could have gone either way with us.'_ he thought. "I'm glad you still stayed here to protect my little sisters. I'm sorry it took this long to come back and made you stay here longer than necessary." he said, as he took off his damaged mask.

Orihime smiled. "It's not a problem...I'm just glad I could get to do something that was important to you...oh wait! Your costume!"

"Huh? Oh right...it's still messed up. Hey uh...do you think you could-"

Orihime already used her Rikka powers on Ichigo, as she already knew what he wanted to ask her. It took less than a minute before Orihime managed to fully repair the costume, along with the mask as well. "There! All better now!"

"Thank you."

"Well...I guess I better be going now…" Orihime quietly said before she startled to leave.

Spider-Man looked at her surprise. "What?! At this time of the night?!"

"It-It's no problem, really. I can find a way back on my- wait...what are you - eeep!" Orihime yelped as she found herself being carried by Spider-Man in bridal style as they leaped high in the air.

"Hell no! You're not going anywhere this late! Not on my damn watch!" Spider-Man exclaimed firmly, holding a tight grip on her as if she was his.

Orihime blushed crimson. _'This is so embarrassing! Being carried like this, by Ichigo!'_ she was glad nobody had else had to see this. _'But...it is pretty sweet of him...and it does feel nice…'_ she found herself resting her head on Ichigo's chest.

* * *

 _'Oh boy...and now, time for the main riot itself to rise.'_ Ichigo thought as he was back in his casual clothes, as he was standing in front of his door where he knew his sisters were still up, waiting. _'Come on, Kurosaki…just suck it up and be a man already!'_ Ichigo took a deep breath before he drew his hand out on the doorknob and unlocked it himself.

He heard footsteps coming his way, and he saw his two sisters at the hall, and they looked wide eyed when they saw him. Ichigo closed the door and locked. "Uh...I'm back?" he awkwardly said.

He was a little surprised when his sisters lunged at him before they both hugged him. But nevertheless he hugged them back. "Where have you been…?! W-We were so worried…!" Yuzu said between her tears.

"I'm so sorry...I must have made you worried sick. I didn't mean to do that…"

"Where were you this whole time anyways?" Karin asked.

"Sorry...let's just say I had some…problems with a certain someone for a while."

Karin quirked her eyebrows. "Wait, was it with that Orihime girl?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah...one of her friends contacted me and her so we could patch things up between us. It was exhausting, and really draining. It took awhile but things are finally fixed between us."

"You didn't have to just bail out of nowhere!"

"Sorry. I was in such a rush that I didn't get to tell you two. Now...can all of us just sleep now? I think all of us are pretty tired and need a break now." Ichigo said.

 **######################################################################################################################################################**

 **Oh man...what a rush! I can't believe it's finally over now! This took a lot longer than I expected it to be finished. But hey, it was worth it now! This is one of the most excited chapters I ever wrote, and there are plenty of what I wanna write now.**

 **Also I know this is taking long with this whole Spider-Man stuff that's happening with Ichigo, but I promise we are very close to finish that before we head with Hueco Mundo next. I'd say we have a chapter or two left and we're done with the Spider-Man stuff... For now anyways.**

 **But hey it'll be worth it. Anyway, here's the preview of the next Spidey chapter to keep you people excited!**

 **Also; here are another voices you can imagine with the new characters:**

 **Voice actor for Cletus Kasady/Carnage - David Agranov**

 **Voice actor for Tony Stark/Iron Man - Robert Downey Jr**

 **[Preview]**

 **"Hey Norman, where exactly is Harry? I thought he was supposed to be here. We were supposed to hang out weren't we?" Ichigo asked in confusion as he saw that only Norman was here as the head of Oscorp was turning his back while he stared out the window.**

 **Norman turned his shoulder while he kept his body still. He gave the young man a blank stare. "Harry is being tutored at the moment at another place. He won't be back for a while."**

 **Ichigo gave Norman a confused look. "I don't get it. He texted me that he was free and had nothing to do?"**

 **Norman fully turned his body around and made a silent chuckle, which made Ichigo become uncomfortable as he was having a bad feeling. "Oh, so you really thought it was Harry? You oughta be more careful what you get into next time. I thought your little spandex agenda would have taught you that, no?" he saw Ichigo widen his eyes in shock. "Or did you still not learn that yet? Then again...I suppose I can't blame you too much, considering how easy it is to fool people using technology these days."**

 **"W-What are you talking about?"**

 **"You're caught under my trap little spider. I know who you really are, Ichigo. Or would you prefer if I call you Spider-Man instead? You can cut the bullshit denial. I admit that I'm a little frustrated it took me longer than I expected it to figure it out. But I know it's you…"**

 **Ichigo scowled. "So you finally figured who I am now? Oh wow, well fucking congratulations! Give yourself a pat on the back and fuck off why don't you! I also know that you're the Green Goblin!"**

 **Norman grinned, as he still remained calm. "That you do...but we don't really have to fight one another you know?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"You wouldn't be who you are today without my spider that bit you. I wanted you here so I could offer a deal."**

 **"And what's that?"**

 **Norman smirked. "I want you to hang up your black tights for good-"**

 **Ichigo was outraged by this. "Why the fuck should I do that?!"**

 **"Calm down. You really need to control that temper of yours...what I'm trying to say is - I want you to quit your other persona, so I can get the full control of this town. And when that day arrives...I won't get to harm you, your friends, nor your family ever again. You and I will be completely free from one another."**

 **Ichigo gave Norman a glare. "The deal is still no! I'd rather fight you till one of us can't breathe anymore! I try to be the best Hero I can be! A Hero of Justice! It's sick people like you that get in the way because of that! I don't want anything from you!"**

 **Norman had a frown. "So you still chose to do this the hard way then?"**

 **"Do I have to beat your green scrawny ass again to prove my point?!"**

 **"Very well...if that's your final decision, than you will surely regret it."**

 **Ichigo started to leave. "Whatever! I can take on anything you throw at me!"**

 **[Preview ends]**

 **See ya people later!**


End file.
